


The banished godling, banished godling year one, and banished godling year two

by dragon21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 192,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon21/pseuds/dragon21
Summary: Harry Potter, son of Hecate and Loki has been cast out of Olympus for being a halfbreed born of two pantheons. Read as he makes his own and the world of man and shows the gods just how powerful he really is.





	1. The Banished Godling Chapter 1

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 

A woman’s agonizing scream echoed across Mount Olympus, the kind of screen that could only come through childbirth. It echoed off the marble buildings and glided along the golden streets.

“Come on Lady Hecate,” a woman kneeling beside Hecate’s half-moon shaped bed said, wiping a translucent hand across her brow, drying her forehead, “give me one more big push.”

Hecate turned to the wind spirit with fire in her purple eyes. Sweat ran down her olive skinned face, glistening in the torch light reflected off the golden walls of her room. She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could speak she threw her head back in another agonizing scream, sending her ebony hair cascading down her back.

Suddenly, a child’s wail mingled with its mother scream,

“It’s a boy,” a water spirit said cradling the baby and using her powers to draw away the blood and other fluids.

Hecate collapsed onto the pillows of her bed with a tired smile on her face. She stretched her arms forward, “Give him to me, let me see my son.”

The water spirit wrap the baby in a lavender blanket then her arms stretched forward like they were made of rubber and gently deposited the baby into Hecate’s arms.

The Titan of magic caressed her son’s chubby rose-colored cheek and took in every detail from his pointed nose to the emerald eyes that gazed at her in wonder.

Hecate’s head snapped up as the door to her room opened.

A man in Golden armor over dark green robe strode into the room, a serious expression on his aristocratic features. When he saw Hecate holding the child, a small smile formed on his face and a light appeared in his emerald eyes.

Hecate’s posture relaxed and her eyes softened, “Loki, come here and meet your son.”

The Norse God of magic strode forward with supernatural grace and knelt beside the bed, the light from the room outlined his high cheekbones and pointed chin.

“He has my nose and eyes,” Loki said softly, “but the rest of him is all you.”

Hecate laughed softly, “That means he has the best of both of us.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed, running a hand through the small tuft of black hair that topped his sons head.

All of a sudden, the door to Hecate’s room exploded open, causing Hecate to draw her some closer.

A staff with intertwining serpents slithering up the shaft appeared in Loki's hand. The blues sphere held between the two serpents fangs glowed with power.

A tall broad shouldered man with a long white beard and a scar over his left eye strode into the room followed by another.

This one wore a three-piece suit of gray and white. His salt-and-pepper hair was slicked back and his light blue eyes danced with sparks of electricity.

“So it’s true,” he said with a sneer stopping before the bed, “a child between the Greek and Norse pantheons has been born.”

“Lord Zeus I…” Hecate began, but was cut off.

“Silence,” he strode forward, “give me the child.”

Loki rose to his feet, and pointed his staff at Zeus, “Keep your hands off my child.”

“Stand down Loki,” said the man with the long white beard, “this must be done for the good of our people. We keep the pantheons separate so there is not an imbalance of power and to prevent war. A child born from two different pantheons would jeopardize that peace.”

Loki turned to the man, “And how is a child being born a jeopardy to that peace, Odin,” he sneered, “I would think a child being born between two pantheons would help promote peace not jeopardize it.”

“It could,” Odin agreed nodding, “but the child could also vie for power and one day try to rule both pantheons.”

“My child wouldn’t do that!” Hecate cried.

“We can’t be so sure,” Zeus said with narrowed eyes, “I mean his father did try something similar in the past.”

Loki tightened his grip on his staff and moved it toward Zeus, “Don’t hold my child responsible for my mistakes.”

“We’re not,” Odin said with a hard look toward Zeus, “but the child poses too great a risk for him to stay in the godly realm.”

Hecate shifted her son, so she had one hand free. She stretched forth her hand and purple electricity crackled along her fingers, “you are not taking my son.”

“I’m afraid,” Odin said raising his hands, “we are.”

A ripple like a heat haze went through the room, freezing the rooms other occupants.

Oden walked forward and gently lifted the child from Hecate’s arms. He cradled the child in his arms and look down into its innocent emerald eyes, “For what it’s worth my child, I’m sorry. I Odin, King of Asgard, do hereby banish the son of Loki and Hecate from Asgard.”

Zeus sniffed and glared at the child, I still don’t see why we don’t kill it.

Power radiated off Odin, causing the child to shiver, “We are not killing a child. Now do your part and be done with it.”

Zeus sighed, “Fine, I Zeus, king of Olympus, do hereby banish the son of Loki and Hecate from Olympus.”

Thunder shook the room after Zeus’s proclamation and Odin rolled his eyes. _’ What a drama queen.’_

“Come,” Odin said turning to leave, “we have one more thing to do.”

“In a moment,” Zeus said, “I have one more thing to do.”

“I Zeus, do hereby forbid Hecate from having any direct contact with her son.”

Odin nodded, “That’s a good idea, I Odin, do hereby forbid Loki from having any direct contact with his son.”

With their jobs done, the two Kings left the room.

As they left, a single tear rolled down Hecate’s frozen cheek.

**_ TBG _ **

Zeus and Odin stood before the rainbow bridge, a bridge that led to different planets all across the universe, the multicolored streams of energy that made up its construction glowed brightly in the darkness above and below it.

Zeus turned to Odin, “Are you sure we shouldn’t bind his powers before we do this?”

“We are already banishing him from his home and taking him away from his parents,” Odin replied, “we are being cruel enough.”

Zeus nodded.

Odin stepped onto the rainbow bridge and drop the child off the side. _’ Good luck child,’_ he thought as he watched him fall into the blackness below, _’you’re going to need it.’_

**_ TBG _ **

(October 31, 1979)

Lily Potter walked arm in arm with her husband down the cobblestone path that lined Godric’s garden, a small park in the community of Godric’s hollow.

 A gentle wind sent her crimson hair flying out behind her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and look down at the lilies lining the path with a soft smile on her face as the sweet smell filled her nose.

_‘My mother named me and my sister after her favorite flowers, but I may never get the chance to name a child anything.’_

Tears began to stream from her emerald eyes leaving streaks down her pale cheeks.

James Potter took his wife into his arms with a sorrowful look in his hazel eyes and his square jaw clenched. _’ Damn the bastard that cursed me and my wife with infertility.’_

A week ago, the husband-and-wife team had tried to stop a group of death eaters, dark wizards bent on taking over the world, from attacking Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping market, when they were hit in the back with curses and lost consciousness.

They had just found out today that they were both sterile.

James Potter looked up at the moon as its rays swept across his ebony hair. _’ Please, whatever higher power is up there, please help us have a child.’_

No sooner than James Potter finished the thought, then a golden egg made of energy streaks through the sky and slammed into the parks sandbox. The resulting flash blinded the duo, and the explosion sent them rocking on their feet.

When they regain their balance, the duo drew their wands and cautiously approached the crater.

The smell of charred earth wafted on the cool night air.

The large beams that made up the sandbox lay in smoking charred splinters throughout the playground, starting small fires. As they neared closer, the duo could hear a child’s wail echoing from the remains of the sandbox.

Lily Potter began to sprint towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she arrived at the remains of the sandbox. Laying inside a crater lined with molten glass was a small child wrapped in the remnants of a lavender blanket.

The young redhead through her wand aside and scrambled down into the crater, ignoring the heat radiating off the glass. She scooped the child up in her arms and began slowly rocking him. After a moment, he calmed down.

“Lily, what is it?”

The young redhead slowly turned around, “It’s a child,” she said with a small smile on her face.

She slowly made her way out of the crater.

When she reached solid ground, James peered down at the child, “Who in the world would get rid of a child.”

“I don’t know,” Lily said softly stroking the child’s ebony hair, “but I know what we’re going to do with him.”

James Potter raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and what’s that?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye, already having a pretty good idea.

“Why raise him of course,” Lily said as she tucked him into her robes and began walking towards their home.

James Potter turned and fix the damage caused by the child’s arrival with a flick of his wand. He then looked up at the full moon with a smile on his face. _’ That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but I’m not complaining.’_

With a shake of his head, the ebony haired man followed after his wife. _’ Something tells me, my life just got very interesting,’_ a smile spread across his face, _’ I can’t wait to see what happens next.’_

**_ TBG _ **

(One year later.)

“Who’s a sweet boy, huh, who’s a good boy,” Lily cooed at her one-year-old son.

The baby, who was named Harry after Lily’s grandfather, giggled and reached for his mother’s hair as it tickled his nose.

Lily sighed and leaned back on the plush sofa in her living room. She stared out the window at the children that filled the streets in a variety of costumes. She could hear them laughing as they went from house to house trick-or-treating.

The Crimson haired beauty shivered and pulled a wool blanket tighter around her. With a flick of her wand, the fire in the fireplace flared brighter. She sighed as warmth filled the room and look down at her son. _’ I’m sorry you can’t go trick-or-treating, but I promise when the dark Lord is defeated we won’t have to hide anymore.’_

As Harry drifted off to sleep, Lily thought about the conversation she had with her old headmaster six months ago. A conversation that change their lives forever and set the dark Lord on their tail.

**_ TBG _ **

(Six months ago.)

Lily and James stepped in to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for the first time since they graduated. Subdued chatter filtered to them from the Great Hall made them wince. The war was still in its infancy when they were going to school, so they still knew a semblance of peace. It didn’t really pick up until after they graduated.

James Potter’s hazel eyes hardened and his hands clenched into fists. His eyes flicked to his new son cradled in Lily’s arms. _’ I promise you Harry, by the time you come here the war will be over. I promise, you will not have to live in constant fear of attack.’_

The ebony haired man was brought out of his thoughts, when his wife laid her hand on his arm.

“Come on, let’s see what Dumbledore wants before the current situation with Voldemort taints anymore happy memories.”

James nodded and the duo made their way out of the circular entrance Hall. They walked up one of the marble staircase leading to the upper floors of the Castle, letting their feet carry them through old memories as they walked.

Images of their younger selves hanging out with friends, laughing at jokes, playing games, or practicing spells filtered through their minds.

Soft smiles spread across their faces as they passed familiar portraits, who waved enthusiastically at them.

“Lily, James, how are you doing?” One of the five ghosts that inhabited the Castle asked.

Hogwarts had five ghosts. Four of them represented the different houses, there was The Bloody Baron of Slytherin, The Fat fryer of Hufflepuff, Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor, The Gray Lady of Ravenclaw, and peeves the poltergeist, a malevolent little spirit who loved to cause havoc around the castle.

The temperature dropped a few degrees as the ghost stopped before them

“We’re doing fine, Sir Nicholas,” Lily replied as the Gryffindor ghost picked up its head, that hung from his neck by a thin strip of muscle and set it back on his neck.

“That’s good, that’s good,” sir Nicholas replied twirling his mustache with a finger. His eyes flicked down to Harry nestled in Lily’s arms, “and who’s this?”

Lily smiled brightly for the first time since they entered the castle, “This,” she said holding out Harry to Nicholas, so he could get a better look at him, “is our new son Harry James Potter.”

Sir Nicholas wrapped a red scarf around his neck to keep it from wobbling, pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, and peered it baby Harry, “Interesting, very interesting,” he looked up at Lily, “that is a very powerful child you got there Lily, take good care of him.”

With his piece said, the Gryffindor ghost drifted away.

 _‘ Well that was odd,’_ Lily thought pulling Harry closer is a cold wind blew through the castle, causing him to shiver. She turned to James, “Come on, let’s get to Dumbledore before Harry catches a cold.”

Ten minutes later, the duo stopped before the crouching snarling stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore’s office. James stepped forward, “Acid pop,” he pronounced clearly.

The gargoyle jump to side with the bow and its podium slid away to reveal a spiral staircase leading upwards.

 _‘ Acid Pop,’_ James thought incredulously, _’ if Dumbledore can stand to eat those things he’s tougher than I thought.’_

Before James could even knock, a wizened voice beckoned them to come inside. James open the door and allowed Lily to walk before him.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts along with a bunch of other things rose to his feet, his long white beard swayed slightly with his movements, and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

He stepped around his long ornate wooden desk, his purple robes gliding along the plush red carpet. “Lily, James,” he greeted spreading his arms wide. He stopped before them and peered down at the baby in Lily’s arms, the twinkle in his blue eyes became almost blinding, “and this must be little Harry.”

The aged headmaster stretched forth a wrinkled finger and tickled Harry’s chin, causing his emerald eyes to snap open and stare at Dumbledore curiously. He chuckled softly, “My what beautiful eyes,” he looked up at Lily, “just like his mother’s.”

Lily blushed and offered her old headmaster a small, “Thank you.”

James cleared his throat with an amused look on his face.

“James my boy,” Dumbledore said stepping past Lily and offering James his hand, “how are you?”

 _‘ Well he certainly hasn’t lost any of his energy,’_ James thought as he shook the headmaster’s hand vigorously.

“I’m fine headmaster, I’m just kind of curious why we’re here?”

Dumbledore smiled at them slightly, causing Lily and James to share a look. The old headmaster turned and gestured to two ornate wooden chairs with velvet cushions sitting before his desk, “Have a seat, we have a lot to talk about.”

After they were seated, James leaned forward slightly, “Not to be rude headmaster, but what is all this about.”

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose. His gaze flicked around his office, taking in his Phoenix on its golden perch, the magical portraits of the previous headmaster’s and had mistresses, pretending to be sleeping, and the trinkets scattered throughout the office whistling and blowing white puffs of smoke.

With a sigh, Dumbledore set his glasses back on his nose, I’m afraid I have called you here to talk about your son and how you found him.

**_ TBG _ **

Lily ran a hand across her son’s chubby cheeks. Apparently Dumbledore heard a prophecy from the new divination teacher, Sybil Trelawney, when he interviewed her. After hearing the prophecy, he looked for any strange magic and managed to track Harry’s arrival back to them.

 _‘ The one to vanquish the dark Lord arrives,’_ Lily thought, _’ born from the union of fire and ice to bring about great change, found by those who thrice defied him, raised by elves, and trained by thieves.’_

Lily ran a hand through Harry’s dark hair, “I promise,” she whispered, “I’m not going to let anything hurt you.”

“Lily.”

Lily turned to face a grim faced James.

“He’s here.”

Lily turned to the window just in time to see the barrier protecting them shimmer and fall. A cloaked figure walked up the drive. Lily’s heart sank.

Lord Voldemort, leader of the Death eaters, had found them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

Lily sprang to her feet, jostling Harry in her arms and causing him to whimper. She turned towards James, her long crimson hair flying about her.

“Go upstairs, and start preparing, I’ll hold him off.”

Lily nodded and walked around the circular end tables at each end of the couch, moving towards the stairs.

Once Lily was out of the room, James flicked his wand, causing the end tables to float into the air. They began twisting and changing, taking on a more feline form.

Yellow slitted eyes stared at James as orange and black fur sprouted from the sleek wooden surfaces. Within a few minutes, to fully grown tigers drop to the plush carpet.

With a wave of his wand, James sent them to stand on either side of the front door. He then turned to the fireplace and jabbed his wand forward.

The rocks of the fireplace fell forward and shimmered, transforming into smooth ebony scales.

Yellow eyes stared at James Potter waiting for orders, “Stick to the shadows. When he comes through the front door hit him with everything you’ve got.”

The dragon grinned, showing row upon row of razor-sharp teeth. It dipped its horned head and slithered along the carpet, leaving a trail in its plush surface.

James Potter wiped the sweat from his brow. _’ I hope this works, otherwise I expended a lot of power for nothing.’_

The ebony haired man moved to stand in front of the front door, his glasses reflected the light that shone in from the square windows on either side of the door.

**_ TBG _ **

Lily Potter entered Harry’s nursery. It was a moderately sized room with an eggshell colored crib sitting under the only window that overlooked the street. Lily walked past the various toys that line the walls and set her son in his crib.

She then knelt down and began carving the square blocky runes of the Norse into the floor around Harry’s crib. The young mother mixed it in with the curve serpent like runes of the Greek. When she finished the two circles of runes, she used her want to cut her hands then set them atop the two circles.

“A sacrifice of blood I offer to the,” Lily intoned, “protect my son so mote it be.”

The runes glowed with the pale white light outlined in crimson energy.

Lily cringed as streams of blue energy flowed from her body into the runes, causing them to glow a deep purple. She wiped the blood from her nose as sweat dripped from her forehead on to the runes. _’ There, it’s done.’_

When the glow of the runes died down, the young mother rose to her feet and stepped across the two circles. She ran a hand down her sleeping son’s cheek. _’ I’m sorry son, it doesn’t look like your father and I are going to be able to raise you, but I’ve waited so long to have a son. I won’t let a madman take you away from me, I promise.’_

Lily leaned down and placed a kiss on her sons forehead.

A small smile spread across his tiny face.

Lily smiled and tears began to stream down her face, “Such a good boy.”

Suddenly, an explosion from downstairs shook the house, causing the young mother to spin towards the door. Raising her wand, Lily leveled it at the door. _’ It has begun.’_

**_ TBG _ **

James Potter winced as wooden shrapnel flew past his body, slicing small cuts into his exposed skin. With a wave of his wand, the ebony haired man sent his tigers forward.

The two jungle hunters sprinted forward with speed only a predator going after its prey could muster. A foot away from Voldemort they leapt into the air, their claws extended to tear into his flesh.

The Dark Lord’s slitted red eyes narrowed. He raised a scaly hand topped with long sharp black claws their points glinting in the moonlight.

The two tigers froze in midair.

With a flick of his wrist, the tigers to explode. As chunks of bloody meet fell to the ground before shimmering back into the remains of wooden tables the Dark Lord laughed, “Is that the best you got?”

Cool October wind flowed through the front door and whip James’s robes about him as he backed towards the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the young father turned to stare into the shadows, “Now.” He said before turning and sprinting up the stairs.

Voldemort was a foot away from the door when a jet of fire slammed into him. The orange and yellow flames flowed over his body, burning away his robes, revealing the dark green almost black scales hidden beneath.

The Dark Lord smiled, revealing jagged teeth. He inhaled, sucking the flames into his slitted nostrils. He exhaled two streams of dark gray smoke. _’ I have to admit I am impressed, I didn’t think they would put up this much of a fight.’_

He stepped into the house, grinding the splintered remains of the door into the hardwood floor of the entranceway, _’ it’s almost a shame I have to kill them.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Lily tensed, and her heart rate increased as the door to Harry’s nursery slowly opened. With a flick of her wand, the young mother sent a thin red jet of light at the intruder.

James Potter ducked, wincing as the ruby colored bolt struck his ear.

“It’s me!” He cried.

Lily narrowed her emerald eyes, “What is your animal form?”

“A stag.”

Sighing in relief, Lily lowered her wand.

James Potter entered the room, dabbing a finger at a cut on his ear.

A roar echoed up from downstairs.

Lily raised an eyebrow, “What was that?”

“Just a little present I left for our new guest,” James said with a smirk.

The young father’s eyes narrowed, “Is it set up?”

“Yes,” Lily said with unshed tears in her eyes, “all that’s left is for you to do your part.”

James strode confidently forward and raised his wand, but Lily could see the pain in his eyes. He pointed his wand at the glowing runic circles, “I sacrifice my life to protect my son so mote it be.” He winced as streams of red energy flowed from his body into the glowing purple runes, turning them gold.

The young father swayed slightly and Lily moved forward to steady him, there, he said panting lightly, “it’s finished,” he shook his head, “I just wish we could teleport away.”

Lily sniffed and chewed on her bottom lip, “I already tried,” she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “it didn’t work.”

James Potter scowled and tightened his grip on his wand, to be honest, “I didn’t expect it to. If our child really is the one to defeat Voldemort then he wouldn’t want him to get away.”

Spinning towards the door, the young father transform the door into a solid sheet of marble.

Lily stepped forward, “But just because were about to die doesn’t mean we are going down without a fight.” The young mother carved more runes around the edges of the marble.

**_ TBG _ **

Voldemort snarled and wrapped his scaly hand around the dog -sized dragon’s neck that was snapping at his face. His long clawed fingers dug into its ebony scales, peeling them away to reveal the stone beneath.

With a flick of his wrist, The Dark Lord slammed the dragon into the railing of the stairs, the sound of splintering wood echoed through the house. He repeated the process over and over until the railing of the stairs was just a pile of splinters and the dragon was reduced to rubble.

He gazed down at the remains of the dragon with his head cocked to the side. _’ I have to admit, that was an impressive transfiguration,’_ he shook his head and moved to the bottom of the stairs, _’ it’s almost a shame they have to die.’_

The Dark Lord slowly began to make his way up the stairs, the wood under the thin carpet creaked, causing him to smile. _’ Yes, let them know death is coming.’_

**_ TBG _ **

James turned to Lily as he heard the stairs creak, “He’s coming.”

Lily nodded and turned to stare out the window at the few children that was still trick-or-treating, “If only he would’ve chosen a different night,” she said softly, “we could have maybe tried to run for it,” she shook her head, “but that’s not possible now he would kill anyone that got in his way and we can’t afford to let so many innocent people died just so we can get away.”

The young mother turned back to her husband, “I love you James, even when you were being a prat at Hogwarts I loved you,” she shook her head, “I was just too proud to admit it.”

The marble slab blocking the doorway shuddered suddenly. The runes covering the edges of its surface glowed bright and flecks of paint ran down its surface from the door frame.

James Potter smiled softly and took his wife into his arms, “And I love you my darling, I have since the first moment I saw you on the Hogwarts express,” he chuckled softly, “but I do apologize for pranking you and your friends, I was just trying to get your attention.”

Lily laughed softly as tears flowed down her cheeks. She caressed her husband’s cheek with her thumb, “Well it worked in the end didn’t it darling.”

“Yes,” James replied is a long diagonal crack from corner to corner appeared in the marble slab, “yes, it did.” Together, they both turned and trained their wands on the marble slab as it shuddered and cracked. They summoned the last of their magic, causing their robes to billow about them in an unseen wind.

Suddenly, the marble slab exploded. Large chunks of marble fell to the floor with a bang, while smaller sharper pieces flew through the air with deadly force.

Lily raised her wand, the projectile slowed and fell from the air with the sound of dirt raining down onto the floor.

Lord Voldemort strode confidently into the room, his dark green scales and the small spikes trailing down his spine on display for all to see. He stopped before them and sniffed, causing his slitted nostrils to flare. “Ah,” he exhaled with a hiss, I can smell your fear, he ran his forked tongue along his jagged teeth, “but I can also taste your bravery.”

James Potter raised his wand, but the Dark Lord sent it flying away with the twitch of his finger, “Fighting to the end, I admire that.”

He looked at both of them for a moment then nodded, “You have both put up such an impressive fight, I’m going to offer you a deal. Stand aside, and I will allow you to live. Keep defying me, and you will die.”

Lily and James looked at each other for a moment. They nodded, as one they turned back to Voldemort, “Go to hell!”

The Dark Lord sighed, “No one can ever say Lord Voldemort wasn’t merciful, but I respect your decision,” he shrugged, “maybe if I had parents like you I wouldn’t have turned out this way,” he shook his head, “but a deals a deal.” He stretched forth his hand and splayed out his fingers.

Lily and James went stiff as a board, their arms pinned to their sides and their eyes wide with fear.

Long streamers of energy flowed from their bodies and into the Dark Lord’s outstretched hand.

Voldemort’s back arched as the energy flowed into his body his scales gleamed and his flat eyebrows became ridged.

As more and more energy flowed from Lily and James, their skin turned pale in their hair lost its luster. After what seemed like an eternity, the duo fell to the floor, their bodies aged years beyond their natural age.

Their stark white hair standing out sharply on the dark hardwood floor of the nursery. Their robes hung loosely off there now aged frames.

The Dark Lord stepped over their bodies, never noticing the runic circle on the floor glowing gold as the last vestiges of life passed from his victim’s bodies.

Lord Voldemort stared down at the sleeping child before him, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, “It’s nothing personal kid, but I can’t allow anyone to stop me when I’m so close to my ultimate goal.”

The Dark Lord stretched forth his hand and splayed out his fingers. However, the moment he began trying to drawl the magic out of Harry golden flames appeared on his hand and traveled up his arm, causing him to cry out.

The noise caused Harry to awaken and the young boy began to wail.

The Dark Lord ignored him, too focused on trying to put out the flames. He snarled as his entire right arm turn to ash and fell away, forming a thick pile on the floor.

“No,” he roared as the flames began to consume the rest of his body, “this can’t be happening. Not when I’m so close.” With a final roar, the dark Lord exploded in a tornado of fire, starting small golden fires all about the room.

Golden fire raced along the walls and floor, turning anything it touched to ash.

“Mama, mama,” little Harry wailed as the room burned around him.

Blood ran down his face from a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

Thin tendrils of green energy flowed into the cut, causing an angry red scar to grow over it.

Harry coughed as the fire drew closer. He shrank back from the heat and curled in the corner of his crib, continuing to cry for his mother.

A beam fell from the ceiling, having lost the fight with the fire. golden flames leapt from the beam and began consuming Harry’s crib.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

A three foot tall creature with light green skin and big brown eyes the size of tennis balls appeared in the room. Its large ears flapped on either side of its head as it spun back and forth, “Master Harry,” the creature called in a squeaky voice. It coughed choking on the smoke from the flames “where are you.”

“Tipsy,” Harry cried with his arms outstretched.

Tipsy’s eyes widened as she saw the golden flames drawing closer to Harry. She moved forward only to shrink back when the flames flared up before her.

She snarled. _’ No, I will not fail Mistress Lily.’_ She thrust her hand forward, an invisible force cut a Swift path through the flames. She walked forward even as the floor beneath her feet creaked and crumbled into ash. She winced as her pillowcase caught fire and began burning her skin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the little elf reached her young master. She reached past the flames even as they burned her arms.

Lifting Harry into her arms, Tipsy took a split second to look them over. _’ Good, he’s not hurt.’_

Cradling her charge in her arms, Tipsy disappeared with a crack.

**_ TBG _ **

Out on the street, the people of Godric’s hollow watched as the small two-story house that just seem to appear there collapsed into ash. A large cloud of gray smoke shot into the air, obscuring the soft pale glow of the full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

 

Thunder boomed across Scafell Pike, shaking England’s tallest mountain to its core. Lightning arched across the sky, blowing huge craters into the peak of the mountain and sending the large rocks littering its surface rolling down into the lake below.

Tipsy appeared on the mountain with a crack of displaced air. She nearly slipped on the water that ran across the stone in thick rivulets.

Shivering, the tiny elf repositioned Harry so she had one hand free and wiped the rain from her eyes. She raised her hand against the sheets of water falling from the sky and spoken aloud clear voice.

“I Tipsy,” thunder boomed across the sky and a fresh bolt of lightning caused Harry to whimper, “seek entrance to the home of the free elves for protection of my young charge.”

The little elf stumbled suddenly as the world turned inside out.

When it stopped, Tipsy found herself standing in a large meadow surrounded by circular houses made of straw with thatched roofs.

A large fire burned in the center of the village.

The little elf stumbled towards the flames as more of her kind peaked out of their houses.

Tipsy sighed as the warmth of the flames washed over her body. She fell onto the ground and cradled a still whimpering Harry in her arms. “Shh, little one it’s okay,” she turned her gaze up to the starry night sky and smiled, “you’re safe now.”

Harry quieted, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

“Why have you come here?”

Tipsy turned to see an old elf with a thick gray beard and tufts of white hair above his ears. His long fingers clasped tightly to a gnarled old walking stick.

Tipsy flicked her eyes around. Every elf in the village was standing in the doorway of their home watching her suspiciously. _’ So much for them being friendly.’_ She smiled as she saw small children peeking out of the windows of their homes, their large eyes full of curiosity.

She turned back to the old elf, “As I said when I asked for entrants, I seek protection and refuge for my young charge.”

The old elf snapped his fingers, causing grass to grow up into the shape of an ornate chair. He eased himself into the chair with a sigh and laid his walking stick across his lap. His tongue flicked out across his wrinkled dry lips and he raised a bushy white eyebrow, “And why does the child need protection?”

With a sigh, Tipsy spent the next few minutes telling the old elf what happened to the child and how he came to be with her former masters.

When she finished, the old elf stroked a long finger through his white beard.

“That is a very interesting story,” the old elf said, peering at Harry with large milky blue eyes. The nostrils on his bulbous nose flared, he’s definitely not a wizard, he looked at Tipsy, “My name is Snow beard, and I am sorry to disappoint you, but we don’t have the power to protect anyone.”

 He looked at the clear blue night sky and smiled thinking back to happier times, “Ever since the rest of our kind return to Alfhein those of us that decided to stay have been vulnerable,” Snow beard looked around at his people and shook his head sadly, “Unfortunately, the wizards breed faster than us. As more of them popped up, the more vulnerable we became,” his hands clenched into fists, “eventually there was enough of them to curse us into this,” he gestured at himself, “pathetic form. Since then all magic has been slowly fading.”

The elf leader scowled, “In a few more generations will fade away to nothing.”

“You could bind yourselves to humans,” Tipsy said shifting Harry in her arms.

Snow beard looked her over with a critical eye, “And end up like you, wearing a ratty old pillowcase, I don’t think so. We may not be what we once were but we are still elves, and proud inhabitants of Alfhein, the home of the elves, wielders of true magic.”

Snow beard looked around at his people, “No one here wants to bind ourselves to wizards, who only have magic because of their dissent from gods.”

Tipsy look down at the sleeping Harry and ran a long finger down his chubby cheeks, “Would you really rather fade away because of your pride?”

Snow beard looked around at his people, the children in particular, his eyes drooped, “I have heard what these wizards do to our people,” he looked at Tipsy with hard eyes, “I will not allow the children of this village to be abuse just so they can survive in a life of slavery. “

“Besides, if you bind yourself to a wizard it makes it harder for the curse to be removed, ”he looked Tipsy up and down, you’re just lucky you haven’t had a child, or it would be impossible.” His eyes narrowed, “once an elf has a child after they’ve bound themselves to wizards, they are forever cursed to be a slave to wizards.”

“Some of them are good people,” Tipsy said with a smile on her face, thinking back to Lily and James.

Snow beard turned to stare in to the fire, “Can you guarantee that everyone in this village will end up in a good family?”

Tipsy looked away.

“I thought not,” Snow beard muttered, staring into the fire. _’ We were fools for not going with the other elves to Alfhein when we had the chance,’_ he thought.

“Now our children will pay the price,” he muttered bitterly.

Suddenly a beam of white and green energy shot down from the sky and struck the central fire of the village, causing a shockwave of pure white energy to explode throughout the village.

When it was over, every elf in the village had changed.

They were no longer short green skin creatures with large eyes and flappy ears.

They were now tall and elegant with lean muscles, high cheekbones, pointed chin’s and pointed ears that stuck out from their heads.

Every elf was young and strong with a variety of different eye and hair colors.

Their dwellings it also changed from straw houses with thatched roofs to two or three story stone buildings with pale white smoke rising from the chimneys.

Snow beard stared at his smooth hands in wonderment. He grabbed a handful of his beard and held it up to his now startling light blue eyes. He marveled at its ebony color. _’ My beard hasn’t been this color in five hundred years.’_

He stood to his feet and twisted at the waste, smiling when he felt no pain.

He turned to Tipsy and gasped.

She was now tall and slender with fair skin and a bust that drew his eye. The fire light highlighted her long ebony hair that floated down to the middle of her back. Her golden eyes flicked around her in amazement.

Snow beard shook his head, “what happened?”

Tipsy looked up at him with a smile on her rosy lips, “I don’t know,” she looked down at the formfitting green dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs, “but I like it.”

Suddenly, the central fire shot upwards and words began to appear in the sky.

_We have returned you to your true forms._

_All we ask is that you raise our son._

_Sincerely, Loki and Hecate._

Snow beard turned to look at the child in Tipsy’s arms with wide eyes. A son of Loki and Hecate, he breathed, he looked at Tipsy, but the shocked expression on her face caused his eyes to narrow.

“Come inside, and tell me exactly what will be guarding young Loki son from.”

Tipsy’s golden eyes widened, “You’ll protect him?”

Snow beard began walking towards a large three story stone house with a red roof and smoke rising from its double chimney at the far end of the village, “We can’t exactly refuse the people that returned us back to our true forms, now can we?”

Tipsy smiled and began following snow beard.

_’ I’ve done it Lily your child is safe.’_

As she walked, Tipsy thought back to the conversation she had with Lily that set her on the path to bringing her son to the Elven village.

**_ TBG _ **

“Tipsy, can you do me a favor?” Lily asked as she rocked her son to sleep in the tea room at Potter Manor.

“Anything Mistress,” Tipsy replied while wiping down the wooden furnishings with a rag.

“If anything happens to me or James, I want you to take Harry away from wizarding society, raise him somewhere where he can learn about the magic without having to deal with the politics that plague our world.”

“Why would you want me to take him away, Mistress?” Tipsy asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

“I know I’ve only had him for a week,” Lily said running her hand through her son’s ebony hair, “but I feel Harry has a great destiny,” she looked up at Tipsy with pleading eyes, “so can you promise me that you’ll protect my son?”

“I promise Mistress,” Tipsy said with determined eyes, “but what about Master Black?”

“Contact him once Harry is safe, but make sure Harry is safe first.”

Tipsy bowed low, “It will be done Mistress.”

**_ TBG _ **

Tipsy shook her head. _’ I need to contact Mr. Black’_ she glanced over her shoulder at the rising sun.’ _However, that should be able to wait a few hours. My Burns may have healed, but I’m still fatigued.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Tipsy awoke to the sounds of children laughing, birds chirping, and the bang, bang, of construction. Throwing the covers off, the newly transformed elf winced as her feet touched the stone floor.

With a wiggle of her fingers, a thick carpet covered the floor. She sighed, “That’s better.”

With another wiggle of her fingers, Tipsy lit the candles and the braziers at the four corners of the room, helping the light of the morning sun beat back the shadows cast by the stone.

Smiling, Tipsy rose to her feet and walked the two steps to Harry’s crib, passing by a bureau and makeup mirror as she went.

The emerald eyed baby god peered up at her curiously, “Mama?”

Tipsy’s eyes misted, “No baby,” tipsy said kneeling down and resting her arms on the side of the crib, “mama is gone, but Tipsy will take care of you.”

“Mama gone,” baby Harry repeated, his bottom lip began to quiver.

Tipsy stood to her feet. Reaching down into the crib, she lifted Harry into her arms and cradled him against her impressive bosom, “I know baby, I’m sad too,” she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “but I promise will get through this together.”

**_ TGP _ **

(Four years later.)

Five-year-old Harry Potter’s eyes narrowed in concentration and his tongue poked from the corner of his mouth as he focused on drawing the rune his teacher showed him the day before. Sweat beaded on his tan brow from the effort of his concentration.

Snow beard paced back and forth in front of him, his long black hair and beard swaying as he moved, “Magic became available to humans,” Snow beard went on with his lecture, “when the gods lay with humans, creating the first demigods.”

Harry’s tongue slid back into his mouth as he finished the last line of the rune. A wide smile spread across his face as the stone he was drawing on shimmered and disappeared.

Tentatively, he stretched a finger forward and poked where the stone was, his eyes twinkled as he found it there but invisible.

“I did it,” he shouted grabbing the stone and jumping to his feet.

Snow beard stopped his lecture and watch the young god dance around the large bonfire in the center of the village with the invisible stone in his hands.

The elf shook his head with a smile on his face, “Well done Harry,” he called out, causing the boy to stop and smile sheepishly at him, “We’ll move on to hiding things tomorrow,” he looked up at the sun, “but right now I think it’s time for your potions lesson.”

“Okay,” Harry waved his hand over his dark brown trousers and shirt, causing the grass on his clothes to float off and reattach its self to the ground.

Snow beard shook his head. _’ So powerful and talented for one so young.’_

“Bye Snow beard,” Harry said waving. He turned and ran towards a circular tower in the distance, his bare feet sending dirt and blades of grass and the air as he ran.

Snow beard waived. _’ But at least he has a good heart.’_

Shaking his head, Snow beard turned and began walking towards the far end of the village. He smiled as he passed Elven children playing catch or tag, their long silky hair flying in the breeze that swept through the valley.

_‘ It’s hard to believe it’s already been four years since Lady Hecate and Lord Loki returned us to our true forms.’_

The scent of rich earth and wildflowers hit his nose as he left his village behind and entered the forest surrounding it.

Loud bangs, and the clink, clink, of metal on stone echoed through the forest, sending its inhabitants scattering through the trees. The Elven leader smiled apologetically as squirrels flitted through the trees and birds took to the sky.

_‘ Sorry my friends, but this needs to be done. I can’t take the chance of my people being found again and cursed,’_ his hands clenched into fists _,’ I won’t go back to being a Brownie.’_

Snow beard glanced down at his hands. _’ To be trapped in that weak form and forced into servitude if caught. Then suddenly having my full majestic power back.’_

He shook his head. _’ I won’t go back to that form for I am Fay and it would be disrespectful to my kind to do so,’ his jaw clenched, ‘I and my people are no man’s slave.’_

Bright green leaves fell in front of Snow beard’s face, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a bird made of blue flames staring at him, it’s flames doing no damage to the foliage around it. His lips curved upwards in a smile. “Well, it has been such a long time since I’ve seen the true Phoenix, and not the pathetic versions I often see here on Midgard,” putting his feet together, Snow beard floated off the ground until he was level with the bird, “what are you doing here little friend?”

To Snow beard surprise, the Phoenix opened its mouth and began to speak.

“He is here to help you complete your goal of going home as a thank you for helping my son,” a feminine voice said, “but I’m afraid with your current tools it would take you some time to return home.”

“Lady Hecate,” Snow beard said in surprise, bowing low, “it is an honor to be in your presence. I offer my thanks for returning my people back to their true forms.”

The blue Firebird dipped its head, “Think nothing of it it’s the least I can do after what you’ve done for my son. All I ask is that you train him and make sure that he is ready to stand on his own before you leave.”

Snow beard bowed again, “It would be my honor, Lady Hecate,” he looked up with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face, “your boy has become just as much elf as he is your son.”

“That’s good,” Hecate replied softly in a voice that was tinged with sorrow, “I…”

Suddenly, the Phoenix’s head snapped up and look to the left, looking at something only she could see. She turned back to Snow beard her amber eyes wide, “I have to go.”

Before Snow beard could reply, the Phoenix sagged just for a moment. It then raised its head and looked around confused before fluttering down onto Snow beard shoulder.

_‘ Well,’_ Snow beard thought as he scratched the Phoenix’s chin, _’ I’m grateful that Lady Hecate doesn’t want us staying here until her son is fully grown,’_ the elf leader bowed his head, _’ although it will be tough to leave the boy.’_

Snow beard continued walking, the forest gave way to a clearing. A bridge that’s arch ended with it pointing towards the sky set in the center of the clearing.

Elves lifted Grey stone into place then melted the stones together with their magic. Sunlight highlighted the runes littering its surface.

The elf leader watched his people carve more runes into the bridge. _‘However, I’m afraid we don’t have a choice. Even if the wizards curse didn’t come back into effect. I can’t take the chance that my people may be cursed again,’_ his fist clenched, his jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed, _’ no matter what the cost.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry sat in the large circular room that was the potions tower. Braziers of fire mounted on the walls beat back the shadows, since very little light came in from the vaulted windows.

Long tables filled the room, there ends scraping up against the wall. Each of them were filled with cauldrons, clay bowls, or test tubes. They bubbled with various liquids the aroma mixing together into something foul.

Harry wrinkled his nose. _’ I wish the windows were lower. I like potions and all, but this place stinks.’_

Shaking his head, the young god focused his attention back on the potions elf.

A tall woman with a lanky frame blonde hair and the prominent chin, cheekbones, and ears of the elves. Her long blonde hair glowed in the torch light that flickered around the room and her pale green eyes held the pattern of serpent scales.

Hence why she was called Serpent’s tail.

Serpent’s tail paced back and forth, her long crimson dress dragging the floor.

“There are three main types of potion making,” Serpent’s tail continued her lecture, “there is: the potions that wizards use where you mix magical ingredients to get a desired effect, then there is rune potions where you carve runes onto clay or glass bowls as they are being forged then pour liquid into them then wait for the runes to do the work, and then finally there is intent-based magic.”

“Intent-based potions are potions where you mix ingredients symbolizing the five senses you can use any liquid, and any ingredients.”

Serpent tail turned to face him, “Now each of these potions have their drawbacks. Intent-based potions, depend on the power of the witch or wizard brewing them as to how powerful they are. Rune-based potions, take time. Finally, magical ingredient potions can go bad.”

“Now it is possible to mix two different types of potion making. You will be learning that over the next few years. After we cover the three types.”

Harry leaned forward, his emerald eyes bright, “What are we gonna make first?”

Serpent’s tail smiled. _’ I love an eager student.’_ With a wave of her hand, the potions elf caused the black board she had been writing on to split in half, revealing a massive furnace.

Another wave of her hand summoned clay and a bowl full of sand to appear before Harry.

Harry looked up at his teacher, confusion all over his face, “What are these for?”

Serpent’s tail smiled, making her pearly white teeth gleam in the fire light, “Well, before you start making potions you need to make your tools, right?”

With a sigh, Harry grabbed the clay and begin kneading it while focusing his magic into it. _’ Remember,’_ he thought to himself recalling his previous lessons, _’ imbue the clay with your magic. The more magic you put in to your bowl the faster the potion will develop.’_

Serpent’s tail smiled, a twinkle in her pale green eyes. _’ That’s amazing, the bowls already starting to take shape and it’s saturated with magic,’_ a smile blossomed across her face,’ _he picked that up so fast. The next few years sure are going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

 

Pale moonlight shone down from the sky, but the smell of musk and wet werewolf hair, distracted eleven-year-old Harry Potter from its beauty. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.’ _I can do this,’_ he thought.

The young god peered over the large tree spikes down at the werewolf at the bottom of the fifteen foot pit. He shuddered as he heard its claws tear deep gouges into the earth.

He shook his head and clenched his fist to stop them from trembling. _’ I can do this.’_

Harry wiped his damp hands on his leather trousers and clenched his jaw. He turned to Snow beard, “I’m ready.”

Taking a few steps back, the young god prepared to jump into the pit, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Tipsy looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t do this,” she begged, “you don’t have to do this!”

Harry smiled and placed his hand across Tipsy’s, “But I do have to do this mom,” Tipsy snifter bit when Harry called her mom, “I want to show you and the other elves that your training hasn’t gone to waste,” he shook his head, “Besides, I need the werewolf tooth to prove to Serpent’s tail that my werewolf cure will work.”

Gently sliding his mother’s hand off his shoulder, Harry ran towards the pit.

A foot away from the pit, the young god leapt into the air. He landed in the pit with a squelch, his feet sinking deep into the muddy earth.

Throwing his arms out to the side, Harry barely managed to stay on his feet.

After regaining his balance, the young god looked up just in time to see a werewolf claw flying towards his face.

Throwing himself backwards, the young god fell onto the ground and crab walked away from the werewolf.

“Harry!” Tipsy screamed.

Harry ignored her and thrust his hands forward, “Fuego.”

A jet of red fire shot from his hands, slamming into the werewolf sending it tumbling backwards.

_‘ Come on think Harry, what did Snow beard tell you about magic?’_

**_ TBG _ **

The sound of Snow beard’s feet hitting the tall grass filled Harry’s ears and the smell of honeysuckle’s wafted into his nose as he tried to conjure fire in his hands.

Exhaling, the young god opened his eyes and glared at Snow beard, “Why can’t I just use a spell to make fire?”

Snow beard stopped his pacing and glared at Harry, causing him to shrink into himself a little.

“Because,” the elf leader began in an exasperated voice, “like focuses, such as wands, or rings, spells are just a crutch weaker beings use to visualize their magic. I don’t want you to have that weakness. Remember Harry, magic is about will and intent. If you have enough willpower and imagination anything is possible.”

**_ TBG _ **

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the werewolf rose to its feet, wisp of gray smoke coming off its ebony fur.

_‘ Imagination and willpower,’_ Harry repeated in his mind.

Rising to his feet, the young god glared at the snarling werewolf, ignoring the jolt of fear that passed through his body as he watched bloody saliva drip from its maw.

With a flick of his wrist, to whips of fire shot out of Harry’s hands and curled at his feet, causing the ground to sizzle and steam to rise into the air. He smiled. _’ Maybe I can do this.’_

The werewolf snarled and charged with a mighty roar.

**_ TBG _ **

Tipsy gasped when she saw Harry fall to the ground. _’ I should’ve never let him do this.’_ She moved to go down into the pit, but stopped when she saw a jet of fire slam into the werewolf, sending it rolling backwards.

Snow beard smiled when he saw the red flames slam into the werewolf. _’ I may not like that he used a spell to summon the fire, but at least he’s learning how to willed his magic. Besides, everybody uses a spell when their first learning magic.’_

The elf leader raised an eyebrow when he saw flaming whips shoot from Harry’s hands. _’ Maybe I spoke too soon.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry sidestepped the massive wolf. He lashed out with his whip, wrapping the flaming rope around one of its elongated legs.

The smell of burnt hair and cooking meat wafted into the air, mingling with the werewolf’s howls of pain as the flaming whip began sizzling its flesh.

With a sharp yank, the young god separated the werewolf’s leg from its body, simultaneously cauterizing the wound.

Harry walked forward slowly extending his hands towards the werewolf. _’ Sorry Snow beard, but I haven’t yet learned how to manipulate the earth without using words to help me visualize what I want to happen.’_

“Muddy earth that waxes and wanes bind this werewolf and stop his howls of pain.”

Harry’s hand glowed a forest green as he pushed his magic forward, slowly visualizing what he wanted to happen.

The earth around the werewolf began to rise and fluctuate like waves on the ocean. The humongous beast of the forest rose to its feet and snarled, but before it could do anything tendrils of earth shot out of the ground and wrapped around its remaining limbs.

It’s snarled and snapped at the tentacles of earth, but could not free itself.

Walking forward, Harry stopped before the struggling beast, “For what it’s worth I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you, but I promise this was all for a good cause, I may have found a cure for your curse.”

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent a circle of earth flying into the werewolf’s mouth, keeping its jaws extended. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of pliers.

Slowly edging forward, the young god grabbed one of the wolf’s elongated teeth with the pliers, and with a sharp yank he tore it free from the beast mouth.

The werewolf howled in pain as Harry turned and held the tooth high for all the elves watching to see.

The elves gathered around the pit slowly began to clap then all at once they exploded into cheers.

**_ TBG _ **

_‘ Well done boy,’_ Snow beard thought clapping slowly, _‘you’ve grown a lot. I can see a great destiny in your future.’_

**_ TBG _ **

(The next day.)

Harry winced as a twinge of pain shot down his back. With a sigh, the young god pushed open the door to the potions tower. _’ And here I thought I got out of that fight yesterday without a scratch,’_ he shook his head, _’ but know the pain just had to show up the day after.’_

He grimaced as he moved to the middle table in the room with beakers and bowls with runes on them. They set on burners glowing with an eerie light. With a grimace, the young god reached into his pocket and removed the werewolf tooth.

 He raised the tooth over a beaker with a large circular bottom then stopped to glance over the runes.

Raising a finger, Harry traced the elfin rune on the glass, a C with more lines sprouting from it, causing the purple liquid inside to vibrate slightly.

Nodding to himself, the young god dropped the tooth into the mixture and watched it dissolve.

Removing the beaker from the flames, Harry swirled the ingredients. He then added it to a large clay bowl.

The potion glowed briefly before Harry cover the bowl, the runes etched into the lid lining up with the runes etched onto the bowl to form the blocky runes of the Norse.

Placing the bowl on a stand, Harry moved a strainer with the rune carved into the center under it.

Picking up a pair of pliers, the young god removed a small cork in the bottom of the clay bowl. A minuscule drop of the potion dripped onto the strainer, causing the rune to glow before an even smaller drop fell into the vial below the strainer.

The young god watch the beaker glow, as the runes etched onto its surface made sure to bring out his desire.

Smiling, Harry set down the pliers and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“You know, that potion of yours better work,” Serpent’s tail said entering the room, “or else all those fancy bowls you made are for nothing.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said with a smirk, “it’ll work.”

Glancing down at a sheet of paper on the desk, the young god mentally went over the ingredients.

A dyed lunar flower, werewolf tooth, Wolf tooth, human tooth, and shavings of silver diluted and fresh spring water.

The young god nodded to himself.’ _I originally intended for the potion to set in a bowl with the rune marked for healing for twenty-four hours, but having the potion set in a bowl with the rune of healing, while it slowly drips into a strainer with the rune for purity on it. Should give me a more pure mixture and cut down the incubation time.’_

Shaking his head, Harry moved over to another table and began mixing ingredients.

“Now what are you making?” Serpent’s tail asked, moving over to watch them.

Harry looked at her with a sheepish expression on his face, “something for pulled muscles.”

Serpent’s tail’s bell like laughter rang through the tower.

**_ TBG _ **

An hour before sunrise, Harry emerged from the potions tower. He made his way through the village, munching on a piece of bread. He smiled at elf children as they ran past him. As he neared the central fire, the young god glanced down at the vial in his hand. _’ After I turn this over to Snow beard I wonder if they’ll want to play. I’m getting better with my magic, I may actually win a game of magical tag.’_

The young god stopped before the central fire and held up the vial, the silver liquid inside flickered in the fire light.

“Is this it,” Snow beard asked peering at the vial.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “However, because you wanted it so quickly there’s only enough for one dose, so if it works will have to wait until the rest finishes developing, but it should be done by tomorrow.”

Snow beard narrowed his eyes, “Don’t give me that attitude, you’re the one that said you could brew a cure for werewolves in three days.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I may have overestimated the difficulty of the potion.”

Snow beard’s beard twitched as his lips turned upwards in a small smirk, “Well, you’ll know better for next time won’t you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, next time I know to give myself more time,” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Snow beard looked him over for a long moment then nodded, “Well then, let’s go see if this potion of yours actually works.”

Together, they turned and walked into the forest.

Harry breathe deeply, taking in the scent of rich earth and wildflowers. He sighed. _’ This smells so much better than wet werewolf.’_

The young god frowned when they passed the half bridge, it’s golden railings glinting in the moonlight. The runes etched into its stone surface glowed as they absorbed the moonlight.

Harry looked away. _’ The bridge has been complete for a while now. They could go home at any time.’_ His hands clenched into fists at his sides to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. _’ And when they do I’ll be alone.’_

Tears dripped from the young god’s eyes. _’ If only the bridge could take me to, but according to Snow beard only those of elf dissent would survive the trip.’_

“I was really impressed with the way you handled yourself against the werewolf tonight,” Snow beard said, bringing Harry out of his depressing thoughts, “though you still need to work on how your magic feels when you want to accomplish a certain task, so you don’t have to use spells,” he glanced at Harry with a small smile on his face, “but coming up with a spell to trap the werewolf in tendrils of mud on the fly was pretty clever of you.”

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, “Wow, a complement, and insult, then another complement. Do you practice those?”

Snow beard gently slapped Harry on the back of the head, “Take the compliment boy. What I’m saying is you’re getting powerful, but you still need to practice if you want to reach your true potential.”

The young god glanced at Snow beard, “Well as long as I have you and the other elves to teach me there’s no way I won’t reach my full potential.”

“Yeah,” Snow beard muttered deep in thought. _’ I hate to do it, but were going to have to leave soon. We can’t afford to stay here. There’s too much  risk of us being discovered,’_ he shook his head,’ _but we should be able to stay another year at least until Harry starts Hogwarts. That way he at least has somewhere safe to go.’_

Snow beard looked up as the trees began to thin. The duo stopped in a freshly hewn clearing in the forest. The trees had been used as thick spikes around a pit six foot across and fifteen foot deep

“You ready,” Snow beard asked, looking up at the sinking moon, “we don’t have much time before the beast changes back,” the elf leader looked at the pit, “I don’t want to keep this thing in the village any longer than necessary.”

“I’m ready,” Harry said with a look of determination on his face.

Snow beard offered Harry the vial, Harry grabbed it and pulled, but Snow beard held tight, “You do realize, that if your potion doesn’t work were going to have to kill it, right?”

Harry nodded, “I know.”

“Good,” Snow beard said letting the vial go, “now let’s see if you’ve passed your potions test.”

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward.

The sounds of growls and splashing water echoed up from the pit.

The young god peered over the spikes surrounding the pit.

The werewolf stalked back and forth, bloody saliva dripped from its maw, causing ripples in the water.

Harry’s grip tightened on the vial. _’ Its leg has grown back, I didn’t think that was possible since I cauterize the wound, but I guess I underestimated a werewolf’s healing abilities,’_ he glanced at the vial,’ _I hope this potion works.’_

Slipping the potion into his pocket, the young god spread his arms wide, “Thunder howls and wind rages bind this werewolf so I can impart changes.”

Snow beard snorted at the spell, but Harry ignored him.

He focused on what he wanted to happen. After a moment, a smile spread across his face.

The large wooden stakes surrounding the pit glowed a light green and vines shot out to wrap around the werewolf’s wrist and ankles. With a flick of his wrist, Harry made the vines raise the werewolf out of the pit.

When the werewolf’s head was above the spikes, Harry flicked his hand and more vines pried the werewolf’s mouth open.

It growled and tried to snap its mouth shut, but Harry’s magic held strong.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Harry removed a vile from his pocket and walked forward. With a flick of his thumb, he uncorked the vile and poured the contents down the werewolf’s throat just as its mouth snap shut.

The young god jumped backwards as the werewolf lunged forward. With a flick of his wrist, the vines flung the beast back into the pit.

Panting, Harry straightened up. _’ That was close, I have seriously got a stop underestimating my opponents,’_ he shuddered, _’ I almost had to go looking for a new face.’_

Shaking his head, the young god walked forward and peered down into the pit.

The werewolf lay at the bottom of the pit twitching and whimpering.

Harry glanced up as Snow beard joined him, “Do you think it’s working?”

“Will see,” Snow beard said with a grim expression on his face, “many have tried to create a cure for werewolves and failed,” he glanced at Harry, “but then again they weren’t trained by elves.”

A howl and the sound of snapping bones, cause the duo to look into the pit.

The werewolf shuddered, splashing around in the water as it began to shrink. It’s for gave way to smooth pale skin and its more shrank into a small nose and red lips, Harry raised an eyebrow.’ _And here I thought it was a dude’_

The young god looked away as the hair on her torso shrank to reveal small firm breast and a feminine mound.

Snow beard turned away as silky ebony hair fell like a waterfall down her back.

“Well,” he said glancing at Harry, “I honestly thought she was a male”

Harry glanced at Snow beard with a cherry red blush on his face, “You too huh?”

Snow beard shrugged, “Hey, it’s hard to tell what sex a werewolf is with all that hair.”

Harry glanced down into the pit, then looked away, the fading blush on his face returning full force. He cleared his throat, “Do you… Do you think we should go back to the village and ask one of the elves to get her some clothes?”

“Yeah,” we probably should, Snow beard glanced at him with a smirk on his face, “unless you want to gawk at her some more.”

Harry sputtered incoherently for a few minutes then looked away, causing Snow beard to burst out laughing.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the forest, sending birds flying.

Snow beard straightened up, a serious expression on his face, “what was that?”

“I don’t know, but we should probably check it out.”

Snow beard looked at Harry. _’ Tipsy would kill me if I took Harry in to a dangerous situation,’_ he glanced at the young girl in the pit, _’ but then again I can’t leave him here just in case the girl changes back.’_

He shook his head, “Alright,” he said with a stern expression on his face, “but stay close to me.”

Harry nodded and together they sprinted back towards the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

Snow beard ran through the forest, branches smacked him in the face and leaves crunched under his feet. The screams of his people echoed through the tall trees ahead of him and his hands clenched at his sides _.’ How could this have happened? We were so careful.’_

Harry ducked under a branch, all around him the animals that once scurried leisurely through the trees were now running away in terror. The young god clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. _’ Please be okay, mom!’_

The forest gave way, the duo got the first look at the horror that had befallen their village.

Men clutching sticks, there dark cloaks billowing around them fired spells at elves.

Some dodged an attack, but others weren’t so lucky. Those unlucky ones collapsed to the ground and the children they were clutching were dragged away.

Snow beard turned to Harry with rage in his icy blue eyes, Stay here, “Do Not Move.”

Not waiting for  a reply, the elf leader charged forward.

Flicking his wrist, Snow beard conjured to daggers made of ice.

Closing in on his first target he swiped at their throat before they could even react. Blood flew from the throat and froze like some grotesque sculpture.

Permafrost flowed over his victim’s skin, covering their dark robes in a thin layer of white. They toppled backwards as Snow beard moved on to his next victim, shattering when they hit the ground.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Snow beard took down the villages attackers. Before long large chunks of ice littered the ground, glittering in the morning sun.

The young god wiped sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. _’ Incredible, who would’ve thought kind old snow beard had this kind of skill.’_

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as a cloaked figure appeared behind Snow beard, the skull mask covering their face beneath the hood making it look like death had come to call.

The young god opened his mouth to cry out, but before the words could leave his mouth an arrow struck Snow beard’s would be assailant in the back, making him crumpled to the ground.

The cry of his would be attacker, caused snow beard to spin around.

Harry sighed. _‘Thank goodness.’_

The young god followed the path the arrow came from and his eyes widened. _’ Mom?’_

Tipsy stood a few feet behind Snow beard a bow made of intertwining vines clutched in her hand. She grabbed the string and pulled it back, a pale glow slithered from her fingertips, forming into an arrow with a smooth wooden shaft, and a stone point.

Spinning around, Tipsy fired on an assailant that tried to sneak up behind her.

The arrow struck him in the forehead. He fell to the ground with vines beginning to cocoon his body.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _’ Go mom.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Snow beard spun around when he heard a body behind him hit the ground. He watched vines grow around the body.

Looking up with a stunned expression on his face, the elf leader saw tipsy standing two feet behind him with her bow drawn back to take another shot, her golden eyes glowed with power and her ebony hair billowed behind her. _’ She’s beautiful.’_

Tipsy spun around and fired another arrow at a cloaked figure that tried to sneak up behind her. They fell to the ground with vines sprouting from the arrow buried in their forehead. They wrap the body in a cocoon within moments.

Shaking his head, the elf leader approached the Elven Valkyrie.

Tipsy spun at the sound of approaching footsteps, bringing her foot up, Snow beard caught her foot right before it connected with his family jewels. “He raised an eyebrow, I know I haven’t use those in a while, but I would like to keep them.”

Tipsy blushed and lowered her foot, “Sorry,” she mumbled.

It’s all right, Snow beard said with a smile, a serious expression crossed his features, “Where is everybody?”

Tipsy tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and glanced around.

“I had Harry stay at the edge of the forest.”

Tipsy sighed. _’ Thank goodness he’s safe.’_

Tipsy shook her head, I sent the rest of the village towards the bridge, “They should be going home at any moment.”

Snow beard nodded, “Good, we can join them once we take care of the stragglers,” an enraged expression crossed his features, “How many did we lose?”

Tipsy opened her mouth to answer, but a bright purple flash behind her, caused her to crumpled to the ground.

“Tipsy!” Snow beard cried out, moving forward to catch her. As Tipsy fell forward, Snow beard caught sight of a dark clad figure with his arms outstretched, the wand in his hand glowed with purple light.

The figures wand glowed black as they readied another spell, but before it could leave their wand of flaming whip slashed through their waste, cutting them in half.

The torso fell onto the ground with a thump, smoke rose up from the torso’s charred end.

Snow beard raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry standing behind the cloaked figure, a flaming whip in each hand.

With a flick of his wrist, the young god banished his whips and walked forward. He knelt beside his mother, “Is she alright,” he asked, terror leaking into his voice.

Snow beard looked the woman over with worried eyes, I don’t know, he shook his head and scooped Tipsy up in his arms, “Come on we need to get to the bridge. Alfhein can offer better medical attention than I can.”

The duo moved towards the forest.

 Snow beard paused at the threshold, “Be careful, we don’t know how many enemies are still here.”

Harry nodded, glancing at his mother. _’ Please be alright mom.’_

Snow beard nodded and stepped into the forest.

Harry walked through the forest, unable to get the sound of his flaming whip searing through his enemies flesh out of his mind. The smell of cooked meat made bile rise up in his throat. The young god clenched his fists and shook his head hard, trying to stop himself from vomiting.

“You know you didn’t have a choice right,” Snow beard said bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “he would’ve killed me if he had the chance.”

 The elf leader shifted Tipsy, so he could lay a hand on Harry shoulder, “I know it’s not easy taking a life, but you save me and that man’s future victims.”

The young god swallowed hard, “Will… Will it ever get any easier?”

Snow beard tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulder, “You don’t want it to get any easier, or you will become just like the monster’s that attacked our home.”

Harry’s hands clenched into fists. _’ I will not let that happen, I will not become a monster.’_

Suddenly, dark cloaked figures emerged from the trees. Each one of their wands glowing a different color from a different spell on its tip.

Harry tensed.’ _Not again,’_ his hands began to shake, _’ it’s too soon.’_

Snow beard slid his hand off Harry shoulder. _’ Damn, this isn’t good.’_ Pale white frost gathered around the elf leader’s free hand and formed into a clear dagger of ice that glistened in the sunlight filtering through the trees.

Snow beard held it sideways across his body and clutched Tipsy’s unconscious body to him. A bead of sweat slid down his face. _’ I may be able to take out a few, but with Tipsy in my arms they’re going to bring me down.’_

The leader of the elves was brought out of his thoughts when Harry stepped forward.

Snow beard’s eyes widened, “Harry Get Back Here!”

The young god ignored him. _’ I may be scared, but I have to protect my mom. After today, I will be alone, so I have to be strong.’_

With a flick of his wrist, Harry conjured to flaming whips that curled at his feet, the dried leaves that littered the forest floor began to smoke, filling the air with the smell of charred leaves.

He glared at the cloaked figures before him, “Why are you doing this, why are you attacking us,” he ask fighting to keep his voice from shaking, but wincing when it cracked towards the end.

The cloaked figures remained silent. Jets of light flew from their wands.

Harry’s eyes hardened. _’ Focus.’_ He lashed out with his whip knocking spells out of the air. _’ Visualize what you want to happen.’_

 Spinning around, the young god lashed his other whip towards his enemies, cries of agony filled the forest as limbs were separated from bodies.

Sweat poured from Harry’s brow as he danced and weaved around spell fire, knocking away any spell that came close to his mother. His lungs burned in his chest and his breath came out in short gasps.

The young god slipped on the fertile earth.

He cried out when to Jets of red light nicked his body. In an instant, his flaming whips went out and he fell to his knees.

Snow beard stared at Harry with pride filled eyes. _’ That was very stupid son, but I admire you for protecting your mother and I.’_

The crackling of fire and the smell of burning meat wafted through the forest.

No longer focusing on protecting his mother, Harry vomited once he realized what he had done. _’ I killed more people,’_ he thought, staring unseeing at his hands as his fingers clawed at the earth, _’ what kind of monster am I?’_

Slow clapping brought Harry out of his thoughts.

The young god looked up to see a cloaked figure stepping over the bodies of their compatriots. The figure stopped a foot before Harry.

He spoke in a male voice with a thick Scottish accent, “I have to say, I am impressed,” he shook his head and glanced at his fallen allies, “that a mere boy managed to kill fully trained wizards is nothing short of miraculous.”

Harry looked up at the cloaked man with haunted eyes, “why are you doing this?” He asked in a monotone voice.

The cloaked man laughed with his arms spread wide, a full-body laugh that shook his body.

Red began to seep into Harry’s vision as he heard the laughter and his hands begin to shake. _‘This man killed many elves, and he laughs.’_

The man stopped laughing. He raised his skull mask and wiped his face with a gloved hand, giving Harry a short view of a whiskered face

“Why? We did this for money of course, he shook his head, I mean who could very well pass up a colony of free house elves. A little reeducation, he gestured around him, and me and my friends here could’ve made a lot of gold.”

He looked at Snow beard, causing said man to snarl, “Although we didn’t expect to find a colony of true elves. That is so much better,” his eyes flicked down to the unconscious Tipsy, “who would’ve thought true elves were so beautiful,” he shook his head again, “that just opens up a lot more possibilities.”

Harry sprang to his feet, “you’re not going to touch my mother.”

The cloaked man backhanded Harry back to the ground, causing crimson blood with a golden glow to fly from his mouth, “You’ve had your time at playing hero boy, there is nothing you can do to stop us.” He walked forward and began stomping on the young god, causing him to cry out.

“Harry!” Snow beard shouted stepping forward.

“Don’t be a hero, old man,” the Scottish man shouted, “I could kill them before you could even get close.”

Snow beard paused and glared at the man. _’ Hang in there Harry, all I need is an opening.’_

The Scottish man went back to stomping on Harry, Snow beard winced as he heard bones crack.

“You see boy, I’m going to give you some words of wisdom that will help you out the rest of your days if you live through this.”

The Scottish man raised his foot and stomped down hard.

An agonizing scream echoed through the forest.

“Alright boy, here are the words of wisdom, in this world the strong survive in the week die,” he raised his foot, “and right now you…” He slammed his foot down, causing Harry to cry out… “Are…” he raised his foot again he brought it down… “Weak.”

As the man said that last word, Snow beard flicked his wrist, sending his dagger flying through the air.

The ice blade flew through the air and buried itself in the man’s throat. Instantly the man’s skin began to turn blue and permafrost covered his skin and robes.

He fell backwards stiff as a board, shattering when he hit the ground.

Snow beard stepped forward and knelt beside Harry. He placed a hand on Harry’s body, “Sanar.” Golden light washed over Harry’s body. His wounds began to fade.

After a moment, the young god gasped.

“Stay down this fight isn’t over yet,” Snow beard said rising to his feet. He positioned himself in front of Harry and conjured another iced dagger, “alright who’s next?”

Silence reigned through the forest. A soft breeze blew the ice covered remains of the Scottish man across the forest floor.

A burly cloaked figure with hair sprouting from their knuckles strode forward. “He killed Eddie,” the cloaked figure applied in a male voice with a hint of a Russian accent, “let’s get him!”

Snow beard tensed and backed away as cloaked figures began moving forward, their wands glowing a sickly green. _’ Well if I’m going out, at least I’m going out with a beautiful woman in my arms. Although this is not how I imagined this particular situation ending.’_

Suddenly, a deep growl reverberated through the forest, causing everyone to freeze.

Harry slowly rose to his feet, wincing as phantom pains flashed through his body, “What was that?”

Snow beard’s eyes flicked around the forest, searching for the source of the growl, “I don’t know, but I certainly hope it’s reinforcements.”

A massive wolf burst from the trees, its elongated legs stretched out behind it as it flew through the air.

Light danced over its fur as it slammed into the Russian.

The Russian screamed as the beasts long claws toward deep gouges in his chest, rivulets of blood flowed down his body. The man with the hairy knuckles thrashed and tried to aim his wand. Just as he got his wand aimed at the beast. It buried its maw in his neck, a strangled gurgling noise echoed through the trees.

The lupine monster looked up at the group with blood dripping from its maw and narrowed its blue eyes at the other cloaked figures. One roar was all it took to send them running.

The smell of urine wafted through the trees as they left along with the sound of them stumbling over loose branches and roots.

 _‘ Well not exactly the kind of reinforcements I had in mind,’_ Snow beard thought,’ _but I’m not complaining.’_

The elf leader was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Harry muttering a spell.

“se hunden bajo la tierra.”

Screams echoed through the forest as the young god rose to his feet, his eyes glowed the color of burnished pennies.

“What did you…” Snow beard began, but was cut off by the sound of shifting bones. He turned to see the werewolf that it save them shrinking into itself. It’s legs shortened and the ebony hair covering its body shrank into its petite form.

When it was over, the brown haired woman they had left in the pit stood before them, blood caked around her rosebud mouth.

Without a word, she turned around and stripped the Russian of his cloak. She wrapped it around her petite frame to hide her nakedness from the world. When she was finished she turned back around with a smile on her face and flashed her elongated canines.

“There, that’s much better,” she lifted her hair out of the cloak and let it flow down her back, “I mean I barely know you guys I can’t be standing in front of you naked, that’s just not proper.”

Snow beard stared at her for a good minute before asking, “Who are you?”

The woman began rummaging through the pockets of her cloak. She pulled out a strip of cloth and began tying her chestnut hair in a ponytail.

“Jennifer Hawthorne,” she said when she finished, “but you know me as the werewolf.”

Jennifer strode forward with purpose in her stride, causing the two males in the clearing to tense. She grabbed both sides of Harry’s face and slammed her lips into his in a fierce kiss.

She pulled away with a smile on her face, “That was a thank you for whatever you gave me, whatever it was allows me to control the change and keep my mind while doing it,” she caressed a stunned Harry’s cheek with her long soft fingers, “you have no idea the gift you’ve given me.”

A crimson faced Harry shook his head with a thoughtful expression upon his features. ‘ _Well out of all the side effects my potion could’ve had, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.’_

The young god turned to Snow beard, “How’s mom?”

The elf leader looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms. Her breath was shallow and her face was pale, a light sheen of sweat covering it. He looked up at Harry, “About the same. We need to get her to the bridge.”

“Let’s go.” Harry began walking through the forest.

Snow beard glanced at the she-wolf with narrowed eyes.

“Come on Snow beard,” Harry called over his shoulder, “if she wanted to kill as she could have done it already. You’re holding an unconscious elf, and I’m an eleven-year-old boy. It wouldn’t be that much of a challenge for her.”

“So,” Snow beard began as they finished walking the way to the bridge, “what did you do to the cloaked men that escaped?”

Harry wiped sweat from his brow with a shaky hand, “I buried them.”

Before Snow beard could ask anymore, the forest gave way to the stone bridge. The runes covering it surfaced for glowing a myriad of colors.

The bridge was shaking, flakes of rock were beginning to fall off. When they touch the ground they disintegrated into ash.

Wind howled, churning up leaves and debris that disintegrated when they got closer to the bridge.

Streamers of multicolored energy connected to the unfinished portion and led high into the sky. The energy led into a swirling vortex of churning dark clouds.

“I guess this is it,” Snow beard said turning to face Harry, I want you to know even though were leaving you we will always be watching over you.

Harry sniffed and scrubbed tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, “I’m going to miss you,” he said in a broken voice.

Snow beard’s heart clenched. He knelt before the young God and placed a hand on his shoulder, “And I you my boy, but right now your mother needs medical attention and I have to make sure the elves that made it to the bridge arrived home safely.”

Harry looked at Snow beard with determination in his glistening eyes, “So, I have to be strong.”

“That’s right,” Snow beard said smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded slip of paper, “Here.” He handed the paper to Harry, “Go to the address on this paper. The people there will help you in the next leg of your journey.”

Snow beard’s brow creased for a moment. _’ I should tell you they will only help you if you convince them, but I don’t want to discourage you at the moment.’_

The elf leader shook his head.

Harry looked at Snow beard, “Do you mind if I say goodbye to mom?”

“Of course not.”

The young god stared down at his mother, tears dripped onto her face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. _’ Goodbye mom, I’ll miss you.’_

Snow beard stood up, “I guess this is goodbye.” He turned away quickly, so Harry wouldn’t see the tears streaming down his face.

He strode forward with purpose in his stride and stepped onto the bridge. As he felt the familiar tug of the rainbow bridge he turned and waved goodbye to the boy he thought of as a son. _’ Goodbye Harry, I’m sure you’ll make us proud in the future.’_

Snow beard and Tipsy disappeared in streamers of multicolored light.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

 

Harry watched with tears streaming down his face as the bridge connecting this world to Alfhein fell to pieces and crumbled into ash. When the last piece of the bridge fell to the ground, the rainbow colored light that transported the rest of the elves to Alfhein snapped off.

A cool wind blew through the forest, sending the ashes of the bridge dancing in small whirlwinds across the forest floor.

Sniffing, Harry wiped his eyes.

Turning on his heel, the young god began making his way back to the forest. His emerald eyes tracked birds squirrels and other animals as they filtered back into the forest. _’ Soon the magical barriers protecting this place will fall. I have to make sure everything that could be connected back to the elves is gone by then.’_

Harry frowned when he passed lumps of earth with screams echoing up from them. _’ These wizards are stronger than I thought to be able to survive being buried alive.’_

Stretching forth his hand, the young god concentrated on what he wanted to happen. His fingers slowly began to close. Just as he was about to make a fist, he sighed and let his hand dropped to his side. _’ They have already been buried alive. They will die soon enough.’_

Suddenly his eyes widened. _’ They kidnapped elves.’_ images of cloaked figures dragging Elven children away flashed through his mind. _‘ How could I have forgotten about that?’_

The young god began sprinting through the forest, his panicked feet tripping over roots. Leaves slapped him in the face as he left the forest, leaving whelps on his skin.

Emerging from the forest, Harry stopped at the central fire, “Hello, is anyone here?”

“There’s no one here.”

Harry spun around, raising his hands to defend himself.

Jennifer Hawthorne emerged from the forest, her tattered dark robes gliding along the ground. Her light blue eyes stared at Harry intently.

Harry lowered his hands, the pale golden glow between his fingers dying instantly.

Jennifer stopped before him, “I’m sorry but the elves that were taken are gone,” she sniffed the air, “I can’t pick up their scent anywhere in the village,” she shook her head, “although it is hard to pick up specific sense in a place where someone lived. That along with the magic in the air makes it hard for me to track them.”

Harry’s fist clenched as he thought back to what Eddie said about elves. _’ I will find them, I will make sure the last of my Elven family gets to return home safe. No matter what it takes.’_

The young god looked at Jennifer, his emerald eyes glowing with power, “Can you find where they left from?”

The she-wolf closed her eyes and sniffed. A variety of fragrant scents assaulted her nose along with the scent of fresh grass and the trees that surrounded the village, she wrinkled her nose. _’ Why does elf magic have two be so fragrant?’_

After a moment of searching through the scents, she caught one that didn’t belong in the village. The scent of blood and decay. The blood smelled aged in the scent of decay went in the direction of the village entrance.

Jennifer opened her eyes, “I’ve got the scent.” She let her eyes flicked to the Elven bodies lying scattered throughout the forest. She winced and bared her teeth as she caught sight of the children, lying motionless on the ground with panicked expressions forever painted on their faces.

She turned away, motioning with her hand, “We should really do something about that.”

Red tinged Harry’s vision as he gazed upon his friends, he shook his head, “You’re right, they deserve a proper burial.” He raised his hands. _’ Snow beard’s not here to teach me anymore, so I have to build on what he taught me,_ he closed his eyes, _focus, imagine what you want to happen then bring it into reality with your will.’_

Jennifer watched as Harry’s hands glowed a pale green. The bodies of the elves began to sink into the ground and where they disappeared large trees began to sprout, healthy and vibrant. Their long branches sprouted across the village, creating a canopy that blocked out the sun.

When it was finished, the duo were standing in shadows, with long shafts of sunlight just barely able to make it through the thick canopy.

The she-wolf whistled, “That is impressive.”

Harry opened his eyes and flashed her a sad smile, his breath came out in shallow pants and a sheen of sweat covered his face, “Thanks, I was trained by the best,” he shook his head, “I just hope I can make him proud.”

Shaking his head, the young god straightened up, wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked at Jennifer with hard eyes, “Can you lead me to where the elves disappeared?”

“Sure.” Jennifer began leading the young god through the village.

“So,” she began as they passed the potions tower, heading towards the entrance to the village, “What are you going to do now?”

“Well,” Harry said ducking under a branch, “Snow beard wanted me to go to Hogwarts, a wizarding school to learn magic, but I’ve got a year before I can go there, since my birthday is after the cut-off.”

The young god shook his head, “I would like to get the kidnapped elves back, but my tangle with the wizards showed me I’m not strong enough yet,” his hands clenched into fists, however, “I will get them back eventually.”

Jennifer nodded, “You really care about these elves don’t you?”

Harry glanced at her as the ground sloped upwards, “Yeah, they took me in when they didn’t have to, treated me like I was one of their own,” his fist clenched, “the least I can do is make sure all of them get home safely.”

Jennifer nodded. She stopped at the crest of the hill and pointed down to two scuff marks on the ground, “The scent ends here, I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head, “This is fine, it’s exactly what I need.”

Harry knelt on the ground and thought back to what Snow beard taught him about tracking.

**_ TBG _ **

A six-year-old Harry walked side-by-side with snow beard through the forest surrounding the village, tripping over tree roots.

Snow beard smiled down at Harry. He reached down and tucked Harry’s bangs out of his eyes, “You have to be quiet Harry, or we won’t get any dinner.”

“Sorry Snow beard,” Harry said, scowling as he tripped over another root.

“Here,” Snow beard leaned down and lifted Harry onto his shoulders.

Harry smiled from his new vantage point.

Birds of different colors flew around them like a moving rainbow.

The young god’s eyes widened as he caught sight of a flaming bird, bathed in blue flames, “Snow beard, look,” the young god shouted excitedly pointing to the bird, but it disappeared.

Harry pouted, “Aw man,” he got away, he looked down at Snow beard, “Did you see it, did you see the firebird?”

Snow beard chuckled, “That’s not a Firebird Harry, it’s a Phoenix.”

Harry cocked his head to one side, “What’s a Phoenix?”

“I’ll explain later. Right now, we need to catch dinner.”

Harry pumped his fist into the air, “Yeah, let’s go get us some meat.”

Snow beard shook his head. _’ It’s going to be a long hunting trip.’_

Three hours later, Snow beard knelt beside a deer track in the soft soil of the forest, “Alright Harry, pay attention. I’m going to show you something very important”

Harry nodded and focused on Snow beard with his lip poached out.

Snow beard chuckled, it is possible for magical beings to track things. “Now there are two ways to track someone. The most common way is to have something that belongs to that person and enchant it, so that it will be drawn back to its owner.”

Snow beard looked at Harry with a smile on his face, “However, I don’t think we have anything that belong to this deer now do we?”

Harry shook his head.

“Since we don’t have anything that belongs to our target, we will be using the second way. The second way to track a person is to find something left behind, such as a footprint and draw out the aura.”

“What’s an aura?”

“An aura is a spiritual imprint that clings to all living creatures, but the aura of magical creatures. Such as, elves, wizards, and gods are more potent than any other species. The more potent the aura, the more time you have to collect it.”

He looked down at the track, “We’re just lucky the deer was here not long ago. Now, to use in or you first have to peel it away from what’s left of the creature.”

The elf leader stretched his hand out over the footprint. Tendrils of ice blue energy went into the footprint. Outlining it. Then, the elf leader slowly began to lift his hand upwards. The tendrils of blue energy pulled taut and pulled out an impression of the dears footprint outlined in copper colored energy.

Snow beard pulled a quartz crystal from his pocket and guided the aura into the crystal. Once the aura was inside it, the crystal glowed the same coppery light is the footprint.

Snow beard looked at a wide-eyed Harry and smiled, “That is how you capture an aura for tracking.”

**_ TBG _ **

Harry smiled at the memory. _’ Thanks Snow beard, I promise I will find the rest of our people and return them home safe.’_

The young God stretched his hand over the scuff mark. Tendrils of pale gold energy flowed into the scuff mark outlining it in a golden glow, sweat beaded on his brow. _’ This is a lot harder than it looked.’_ He slowly raised his hand, pealing up a mold of the scuff mark made of blue energy with streaks of red in it.

Harry frowned, removing a flask from his pocket. _’ I hope it doesn’t matter that the auras are mixed.’_

Slipping the glowing blue flask into his pocket, Harry rose to his feet and turned to Jennifer, “Are there any more tracks around here?”

Jennifer closed her eyes, “Now that were away from the village, the scents are a lot more clear.” The she-wolf pointed to two more spots, “There, and there.”

Harry’s eyes locked on to the indicated spots.

Five minutes later, the young god had collected another two auras.

“What are you going to do now?” Jennifer asked as they walked back towards the village.

Harry kept his eyes locked straight ahead, “Tonight, I’m going to rest then tomorrow I’m going to bury the village.”

**_ TBG _ **

The next morning, Harry emerged from the potions tower with a bag slung over his shoulder. _’ That should do it, I’ve collected everything useful out of the village.’_

He bit into an apple, it’s sweet juices ran down his chin. _’ I think the fruit here is one of the things I’m going to miss the most,’_ he thought wiping his mouth, _’ the magic in the soil makes it taste so much better.’_

“So, I take it you’re leaving?”

Harry turned to see Jennifer Hawthorne standing With her back to the newly grown trees. The rising sun cast its rays through the trees bathing her in a golden halo.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought.

Shaking his head, the young god took a step closer, the dark brown cloak draped across his shoulders shifted as he moved.

Jennifer was wearing brown trousers and a dark blue shirt. Two silver colored daggers gleamed from sheaths on her waist and a quiver of arrows was slung across her back. She clutched a bow in her gloved right hand.

 _‘ Well, I see she’s found some clothes. I just wish you would’ve asked before using them,_ ’ the young god shook his head,’ _but it’s not like after today there will be anyone here to get any use out of them anyway.’_

“So,” Jennifer began, bringing him out of his thoughts, “where are you heading now?”

Harry reached past his cloak into his right pocket and pulled out the slip of paper snow beard had given him. “According to this, I’m supposed to head into London and find a place called the Leaky Cauldron. From there I’m supposed to go to Gringotts, a bank owned by goblins.”

The young god’s eyes hardened, “Hopefully, since goblins are known as warriors they will be able to set me on the right path to getting the kidnapped elves back,” he shook his head, “I’m hoping maybe I can talk them into training me.”

“What about you?”

Jennifer flashed him a fanged smile, “I’m going to go see if I can find a pack to run with.”

“Well, if you’re going to go do that.” Harry stepped forward and reached into his left pocket. He pulled out three vials of silver liquid, “then take this with you, he handed her the vials, I’m not sure if the potion I gave you is permanent,” he shook his head, “if it’s not just take a sip once a month and when you run out contact me and I’ll make you some more.”

He looked her in the eyes, his emerald eyes glowing with power.

Jennifer shivered. _’ That right there, is a little bit creepy.’_

“However, if it is permanent. I asked that you only give those vials to people you trust,” he gestured to the vials, “they should only need a sip to control their change. You should have enough there to create your own pack.”

Suddenly Jennifer stepped forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered into the top of his head, “you have no idea what you’ve done for me.”

Jennifer pulled away. The smile on her face widened when she saw the blush covering Harry’s.

“Oh,” she cooed, “is little Harry embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled, fighting down his blush.

Jennifer threw her head back and laughed.

After a moment she calmed down, wiping a tear from her eye, the she-wolf offered Harry a soft smile, “In all seriousness, if you ever need anything. Don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Likewise,” Harry replied offering her his hand.

They shook.

When they were finished, Jennifer look towards the forest then back to Harry, “I really don’t like leaving you alone, but the place I’m going I can’t really take you with me.”

Harry waved her off, “Don’t worry about it. The elves taught me how to survive and once I reach Gringotts I have the goblins to back me up.”

“Alright,” Jennifer said slowly.

 _’ It’s not like I can do anything if he gets into trouble anyway,’_ she shook her head,’ _I would just hate for the person responsible for giving me my life back to die out here in the wilderness.’_

After pulling Harry into one last hug, Jennifer turned on her heel and sprinted into the forest.

Harry watched her go with a smile on his face. _’ Good luck my friend.’_ The young god turned and started making his way towards the entrance of the village.

The ground under his feet began to slope upwards after five minutes. _’ You know, I really should’ve hit her up for another kiss.’_ He ran a finger across his lips then snorted. _’ Oh who am I kidding. That could’ve only ended badly._

The young god shivered as he passed through the barrier. His feet slipped on the rain soaked rocks scattered across Scafell Pike.

Rain pelted his body, matting his hair fast to his head and running in streams down his face. _’ Well this is perfect weather to banish my home back to the earth.’_

A sudden gust of wind suddenly knocked the young god off balance.

Throwing his arms out to regain his balance, he slowly rotated on his heels to face the barrier. He took a deep breath. _’ Alright, let’s do this.’_

He spread his arms wide, “Elven lands full of blood and pain I give you back to this land full of rain.”

Golden light streamed from the young god’s hands. The barrier shimmered as the light passed through it.

Harry felt a clinching in his gut as the spell took hold and began draining his magic. He fell to his knees panting, sweat began to drip off his face. Then as quickly as the drainage began it was gone.

Rising to his feet, the young god took a few steps forward. He stretched forth his hand, trying to feel where the barrier used to be, but it was gone.

Slowly the trees that marked the graves of the elves that died in the attack on the village shimmered into view, standing tall beside the lake below the mountain.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he turned away. He swiped his arm across his eyes. _’ Now on to Gringotts,’_ he thought with determination.

Halfway down the peak, the young god paused and looked back. Shaking his head, he reached into his pack, pulled out another apple and began munching on it as he continued on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

****

Harry walked through the bustling streets of London shivering as the cold October wind blew rain down his back. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and sniffed. _’ I’m really starting to miss the village right about now.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when a man in a three-piece suit and dark black raincoat bumped into him. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No harm done,” the man said tipping his hat to him.

Taking a few more steps, Harry rounded a corner and leaned against the wall. Rivulets of rain ran down from the overhang of the building’s roof, creating a curtain of water.

Harry removed a shiny black wallet from within his cloak. _’ Sorry buddy, but I have to get me something to eat,’_ he shook his head _,’ how many days has it been since I’ve eaten two, or three._

The sound of laughter drew his attention to a small pub. A sign over the door read Duckies River.

 _‘ That looks like as good a place as any to find something to eat.’_ Pushing off the wall, the young god removed the pounds from the wallet and through the wallet down a storm drain. Tucking the pounds into his pocket he made his way into the pub.

He sighed in relief as warmth rushed over him. The smell of cooking food made his stomach growl. He maneuvered his way to the pub second bar, where it was quieter, apologizing as he interrupted people’s conversations.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young god stopped before the second bar.

A burly man with salt-and-pepper hair white down the bar with the white rag. A smile lifted his lined face when he saw Harry, “What can I do for you son?”

“Hello Sir,” Harry replied, shaking the water from his hair, “I was wondering if you could tell me today specials, please.”

Light brown eyes gave Harry a once over.

“Sure thing, son. Just come sit down, you look dead on your feet.”

Harry moved over and hopped up on one of the barstools. He sighed as he sunk into the cushion. _’ Man does it feel good to get off my feet.’_

“Alright son,” the bartender said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “our specials today are a sausage sandwich and a chicken club.”

Harry flashed him a smile and peered at the name sown into his white shirt in bright red letters, “Well Mike, I would like the sausage sandwich please.”

“Sure thing…”

Harry smiled sheepishly and stretched forth his hand, “Harry.”

“Coming right up, Harry,” Mike’s large baseball mitt of a hand and golfed Harry’s in a firm handshake.

The young God could feel well-worn calluses on the inside of Mike’s hand. _’ I didn’t know that running a pub could be so physical.’_ His eyes scanned over Mike’s muscled form then flipped to the noisier part of the bar. _’ Then again I would be willing to bet things aren’t always this calm.’_

“Uh, could I have my hand back please?”

Harry blinked and let go of Mike’s hand, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry about that,” his hand glided over the back of his damp hair, “it’s been a long day.”

“No harm done,” Mike said with a wave of his hand. He grabbed a notepad off the counter, “Alright, you wanted a sausage sandwich,” he said jotting down the order, “would you like anything else with that?”

“Earl Grey tea with honey please.”

“You got it,” Mike scribbled, “it’ll be a few minutes.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry said laying his head on the counter, “I’m just glad to be out of the rain.”

Mike nodded and walked a way to put in the order.

With great effort, Harry lifted his head off the table. _’ How in the heck am I going to find, The Leaky Cauldron.’_

“Thanks,” he said as Mike’s at the tea down in front of him.

Picking up the cup, the young god let the warmth soak into his hands before taking a sip. He sighed in relief as the warm liquid took the chill from his bones. He looked at Mike, “That is some good tea, just the right amount of honey.”

Mike nodded and went to check on Harry’s order.

_‘ I’ve been walking around for a week. I’m out of food and I have very little money, it’s time I started using magic, but what spell could I come up with to help me find my destination.’_

Mike returned and set a sandwich on a hoagie bun in front of Harry. The smell of sausage, onions and peppers filled his nose and made his mouth water.

He moaned as the sausages natural casing snapped when he bit into it, filling his mouth with the taste of spices.

“Good huh,” Mike said with a smirk in the raise of a bushy white eyebrow.

“Very,” Harry said around a mouthful of sandwich. He took a sip of tea and swallowed, “Do you smoke this sausage in house?”

Mike blinked in surprise. _’ The things kids ask nowadays.’_ He nodded slowly, “Yes, we do.”

Harry wiped his mouth with the napkin, “Well if all your food is like this I would definitely be back.”

Mike nodded slowly. _’ Our foods pretty good, but I didn’t think it was that good.’_ He shrugged. _’ Oh well, to each their own.’_

Ten minutes later, Harry finished a sandwich with the content sigh. He set the cup on top of the plate and looked at Mike, “How much do I owe you?”

“Five pounds.”

Harry slipped the napkin into his pocket, placed a ten on the counter, and slid off the stool, “Keep the change.”

Mike watched Harry walk out of the pub. _’ What a strange boy.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Stepping out of the pub, Harry pulled the napkin out of his pocket. He sighed in relief. _‘Thank goodness the rain stopped.’_

Shaking his head, he pushed his magic into the paper napkin, causing it to glow a pale gold, “Paper napkin so small and frail,” he intoned, “help me find the hidden trail.”

The paper napkin floated off his palm, curled into a ball, and shot into the air.

The young god began following it, weaving through the people and traffic.

Thirty minutes later, sweat poured from his brow as he stopped before a shabby looking building with a sloping roof. A sign over the door read, The Leaky Cauldron.

The ball that napkin floated before the door, like a puppy waiting for its master, it’s golden glow beating back the shadows.

Harry put his foot on the first wouldn’t step, it creaked under his weight. _’ I hope this is the right place.’_ He glanced behind him. People went about their everyday lives without even glancing at the shabby looking building. _’ Since nobody’s even glancing at this place. I’m assuming they can see it, so I suck at the right place.’_

Shaking his head, the young god straightened his shoulders, pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

Lanterns hung on the walls, casting their pale orange light through the tables scattered throughout the pub. A few cloaked figures looked up from the meals, but looked away when they saw it was just a kid.

Harry’s feet glided across the well-worn floor as he made his way to the bar.

The bartender looked up, his face reminded Harry of a freshly washed sheet all wrinkled and saggy. He flashed Harry a gummy smile, “Hi there lad,” he said spraying a bit of spit from his mouth, “I’m Tom, welcome to The Leaky Cauldron.”

Harry brushed his hair away from his forehead, accidentally revealing his lightning bolt scar, Tom’s eyes widened, but Harry put his finger to his lips, ”Shh.”

Tom nodded and went back to wiping his counter down with a rag, but his eyes stayed locked with Harry’s.

Harry cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you could help me get into Diagon Alley?”

Tom flashed him another gummy smile and beckoned for Harry to follow him.

They walked past the stairs leading to the upper floors, through a narrow hallway that led to the bathrooms, and out the back door.

Rusty cauldrons set in the stack on either side of the back door along with a wagon wheel and assortment of other odd items.

They walked across well-worn grass and stopped before a brick wall made of smooth marble bricks.

Harry shivered. _’ All right the first thing I’m going to do after getting money from Gringotts is by myself some warm clothes.’_

Tom removed his wand from his tattered stained apron. His milky blue eyes began scanning bricks, “And one down. ”He said as he finished counting, he pressed a brick directly in the center of the wall.

It wiggled and fell out. The whole it left behind began yawning like a giant mouth, and before long an archway formed in front of them, held in place by two massive columns. A sign etched into the archway read, “Welcome to Diagon Alley”

Harry’s mouth dropped open.

Tom turned to him with a smile, “Impressive isn’t it.”

Harry nodded slowly.

Shaking his head, the young god snapped his mouth shut and turned to Tom. He bowed, “Thank you for your help.”

Tom waved him off, “No problem lad,” he looked at him with a touch of concern in his old eyes, “are you going to be okay in the alley by yourself?”

Harry nodded, I’ll be fine. With one last wave, the young god started down the alley.

Tom watched Harry’s retreating figure with a smile on his face. _’ So Harry Potter has returned to the wizarding world.’_ He turned and began making his way back into his pub. _’ Looks like things around here are about to get very interesting.’_

Harry wandered down the alley. He squeezed past people in brightly colored robes partially blinded by the magic that saturated the alley. It dulled his senses, everything gave off a shining aura. Taking a deep breath, the young god closed his eyes and exhaled.

When he opened them the only brightness he saw was the glistening water puddles that littered the alley’s cobblestone streets.

Harry looked up, the clouds began to part, letting through rays of sunshine that managed to take an edge off the chill in the air.

The young god sighed and leaned his face upward, letting it bathe in the sun. _’ Finally it stopped raining. If it rained anymore I was going to make up a spell to grow gills.’_

Sweeping his dark hair out of his eyes, the young god let his emerald eyes survey the alley. His eyes locked on to the sign in a pet shop window advertising a baby Basilisk. _‘Now that would be an interesting pet.’_ His lips turned upward in a smirk as he imagined all the pranks he could play.

He shook his head. _’ As much fun as a basilisk would be I would probably end up killing someone, and that would be just way too much work.’_

A breeze blew through the alley, ruffling the young god’s damp hair and sending a shiver down his spine. He looked down at his sopping clothes.

Today’s rain had soaked through his dark brown traveling cloak, causing his dark green shirt and faded blue jeans to stick to his body.

_‘ But the first thing I need to do is get some money.’_

Emerald eyes scanned the alley, looking for the United Kingdom branch of Gringotts.

Harry’s eyes locked on to the marble building as two wizards in bright red robes with silver badges pinned to their chest moved out of his way.

He sighed. _’ I could just hear tipsy now, you wouldn’t be that short if you would have eaten your vegetables.’_ Thinking of Tipsy, caused the young god’s heart to ache.

 _’ No Harry, you must be strong. Tipsy’s safe in Alfhein. You need to learn to take care of yourself,_ his emerald eyes darkened, _and the first step in doing that is to get some money.’_

With renewed purpose, the young god strode towards Gringotts with his back straight and his head held high.

Five minutes later, the young god set a wet sneaker on the marble steps of the bank. On the second step, he slipped. He threw his arms out to the side, flailing them to regain his balance.

Regaining his balance, the young god sighed. _’ Well that’s one hell of a way to make an impression.’_

He glanced up at the guards, the wrinkled leather like faces were impassive, but he could see a hint of amusement in their beady black eyes. _‘Yep,’_ he thought dryly, _’ best way to make an impression ever.’_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry winced as light reflecting off the goblins golden armor shone into his eyes. _’ I wonder if that’s just a status symbol, or if gold actually makes good armor.’_

Nodding to the goblins, the young god pushed open the golden doors and stepped inside. His ears burned as his shoes squeaked on the tile floor, drawing the attention of the people standing in the lines before the long row of teller desks.

He waved with a sheepish smile on his face, “Sorry about that.”

Shaking off the stares, the young god looked around the bank. He was standing at the end of a very large circular room. Braziers of fire mounted along the walls and a circular skylight mounted in the ceiling bathed the room in bright light.

A few disgruntled looking people and colorful robes sat in chairs along one wall, waiting for a teller to become free.

With a sigh, Harry moved over to join them. He exhaled as his body sank into the soft red leather. _’ I really hope my wet clothes don’t ruin the upholstery. I need to get money from these people, and I don’t think that would make a very good impression.’_

To take his mind off his worries, the young god glanced around the room. He spotted a set of tracks leading into the wall opposite the door.’ _So the vaults are below ground,’_ he thought as he watched a goblin lead a dark-haired woman over to the carts. Climbing in they both shot down the tunnel. _’ I bet that cuts down on bank robbers.’_

He glanced around the bank. _’ But something tells me since all of these goblins seem to be carrying some kind of weapon that they don’t have a real big issue with people trying to rob them.’_

Harry looked up. The chairs around him were empty and one goblin teller was free, looking at him expectantly. Rising to his feet, the young god strode forward with his head held high and back straight, trying to look impressive, but his squeaky shoes ruin the effect, causing him to slouch. _’ Well there goes making a good impression.’_

He stopped before the teller, “Hello there, I was wondering if you could tell me whether I had an account here?”

The goblin look down his long pointed nose and snarled, showing off serrated teeth.

_‘ I wonder if he ever hits that knows on anything. I mean that thing is huge.’_

“Name,” the goblin snapped, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry shook his head, “Harry James Potter.”

The goblin picked up of thick leather bound ledger before him and whispered into it in a strange language that sounded to Harry like he was gargling rocks.

The book glowed and began flipping open of its own accord.

Harry raised an eyebrow.’ Well isn’t that interesting.’

After a minute, it stopped. The goblins beady black eyes and long finger trailed down a page before stopping. His beady black eyes locked with Harry’s, “Well Mr. Potter, you do indeed have a vault with Gringotts. However, to access it you need your key. Do you have your key?”

 _‘ Why can’t anything in my life ever be easy.’_ Harry shook his head slowly, “No sir, I don’t have my key.”

The goblin side in a very put upon fashion, “You just enjoy making me do more work don’t you, Mr. Potter?”

Harry flash the short little creature an apologetic grin, “sorry about that Mr.…” He shook his head, “I’m Sorry I didn’t get your name.”

The goblin’s eyes widened. _’ A wizard asking a goblin their name. What an interesting development.’_ The goblins wrinkled lips turned up in a smirk, “My name is Crooked-Hook.”

“Well Mr. Crooked-Hook, I thank you for all your help and am sorry for any inconvenience I caused you.”

Crooked-Hook waved him off, “Don’t worry about it, you wizards are often a pain in the arse.”

Harry snorted. _’ I don’t know whether I should feel insulted or amused.’_

“Grip-Hook,” Crooked-Hook shouted.

A leathery skin goblin with light peach colored skin seemed to materialize before the counter. His beady green eyes were locked on Crooked-Hook, “Yes,” he growled.

Crooked-Hook ignored the growl and gestured to Harry, “Please take Mr. Potter to Blood–Bather. He needs an inheritance test done to confirm his identity, so I a new key can be made for him.”

Grip-Hook ran a hand through the short white hair that decorated the top of his pointed head and sighed. He turned to Harry, “Follow me Mr. Potter.”

Grip-Hook led Harry past the teller’s desks and down a long hallway. The young God’s feet scuffed along the floor as it changed from smooth tile to rough stone.

Doors lined either side of the hallway. Torches of fire mounted on either side, causing long shadows to dance across the doors. More guards in Golden armor stood at either end of the hallway long spears standing tall at their sides.

After walking past three doors on the right side they stopped at a fourth. The light flickering across the amber name plate made it hard for Harry to make out what it said, but after a few minutes of trying. He read, Blood–Bather, official Gringotts inheritance test her. In office from eighteen oh five to blank.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _’ I had no idea goblins live that long.’_

Grip-Hook wrapped his knuckles sharply on the door. The weird goblin language that sounded like the occupant of the room was gargling rocks echoed through the wood and Grip-Hook open the door.

Harry followed Grip-Hook inside and took a look around.

Bookshelves lined the walls, the titles on the spines were illegible to Harry, so he focused on the things in the room that he recognized.

A large ornate wooden desk with curved corners set in the center of the room. Papers lay scattered across the desk, and the flame of a single candle flickered across the silver bowl and dagger setting at one corner.

The clearing of a throat brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the goblin sitting behind the desk. He was taller than most of his race topping out at four feet. A black leather vest set across his broad shoulders and his snow white hair was missing from the crown of his head, but still just barely touched his shoulders.

His yellow eyes flicked back and forth between Harry and Grip-Hook, “Can I help you?” He asked.

When he spoke, Harry could see that he was missing quite a few teeth. _’ The look of this guy kind of makes me curious how he got the name Blood-Bather, but I have a feeling I wouldn’t like the answer.’_

Grip-Hook gestured to Harry, “This boy claims to be Harry Potter, but he doesn’t have his key, so I need you to administer an inheritance test to confirm his identity.”

Blood-Bather’s eyes flicked to Harry, “He does understand that if he’s lying about his identity we will kill him for impersonating someone illegally and trying to steal their money.”

I do now, the young god said dryly. _’ You know they should really start out with that. It would be a major discouragement for the inheritance test,’_ he shook his head, _’ but maybe that’s the point.’_

Blood-Bather’s eyes narrowed on Harry, “And knowing this you still want to proceed?”

Harry straightened. emerald eyes met yellow, “Of course, no one ever got anywhere by being afraid.”

Blood-Bather grinned, “I like your style, boy.” He gestured to grip-hook, “You may go.”

Grip-Hook nodded stiffly and left the room.

Once the door to the office snap shut, blood bather gestured to a chair before his desk, “Well, sit down boy I don’t have all day.”

The young God moved swiftly to the chair and sat down. He ran his fingers along the brass buttons decorating the arms.

Blood-Bather stacked the papers he had been reading in a neat pile and set them off to one side. He then moved the silver bowl and dagger into the middle of his desk, “Do you know how this works?”

Harry shook his head.

Blood–Bather sighed, “Of course you don’t.”

_‘ Why do I feel like I’ve just been insulted?’_

“I’ll use this bowl,” Blood-Bather gestured to the silver bowl between them, “to enchant your blood. I will then dip a quill into it and set that quill on a piece of parchment. The bowl will have enchanted your blood so that it will write out your entire family history.”

Harry offered Blood-Bather his left hand, “Let’s do this.”

Blood-Bather grinned and picked up the knife.

Harry winced as the blade bit into his skin.

Blood-Bather’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw the golden outline surrounding Harry’s blood. _’ Well, isn’t that interesting.’_

As his blood filled the bowl, Harry noticed the runes etched into its surface began to glow a pale blue. When the bottom of the bowl was full the cut on the young God’s hand healed. He watched Blood-Bather dip a quill topped with a black feather into the blood. The feather turned a deep crimson as it soaked up the blood. _’ That’s kinda cool.’_

Blood-Bather lifted the quill out of the bowl and set it on a blank piece of parchment, he looked at Harry, “There’s still a chance to back out, are you sure you want to continue?”

Harry nodded with firm eyes and a stiff jaw.

“Alright,” Blood-Bather let go of the quill. It stood on its own and instantly began writing.

After a few minutes, blood bather picked up the parchment. His yellow eyes widened as they flipped back and forth reading the contents. He set the parchment down with an unreadable expression on his face, “It appears you are not Harry Potter.”


	8. Chapter 8

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

 

Harry’s eyes widened. _’ What?’_ A cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach. _’ How could I not be Harry Potter?’_ He glanced towards the door, a bead of sweat ran down his face. _’ There’s no way I can get out of here before the guards take me out.’_

“Well, you’re not just Harry Potter.”

Harry’s eyes snapped a Blood-Bather, “What?”

Blood-Bather grinned and offered Harry the parchment, “See for yourself.”

Harry wiped the sweat from his face and took the parchment was shaky hands.

**_ TBG _ **

_Name – Harry Lokison/adoptive name, Harry James Potter._

_Biological father. Loki, Norse god of chaos, fire, trickery, and magic. Status, alive._

_Biological mother. Hecate, Titan of magic, the crossroads, necromancy, and ghosts. Status, alive._

_Adoptive parents. Lily and James Potter, status, deceased._

_Vaults Harry James Potter/Harry Lokison has access to_

_Slytherin vault, through his father Loki_

_The Black vault, through his mother Hecate._

_The potter family vault, through his adoptive parents, Lily and James Potter._

**_ TBG _ **

Harry lowered the parchment with shaky hands and wide eyes, “I’m adopted?”

Blood-Bather nodded and laced his long fingers together in front of him, “It appears so.”

The world around Harry began to spin, he felt like he was drowning. _’ How could this have happened, why did my parents give me up, why didn’t they save the Potters?’_

The young god shook his head, and his eyes hardened. _’ I’m definitely not going to get answers sitting here.’_ He looked at Blood-Bather, “Can I see my vaults please?”

Blood-Bather raised an eyebrow at the thin golden aura rising off the boy before him. _’ My, my what an interesting development this is,’_ a slow grin spread across his face, _’ I think things in this boring world are about to get a lot more interesting.’_

Shaking his head, the inheritance goblin dipped his head, “Of course, which vault would you like to see first?”

Harry’s eyes flicked over the parchment. He looked back up at Blood-Bather.

The goblin shrank back slightly from the glowing emerald orbs.

“I would like to see The black family vault first, please. hopefully my mother,” he stopped, “Hecate will have answers for me.”

Blood-Bather dipped his head, “Of course.”

The door to the office opened, Grip-Hook stepped inside.

“Grip-Hook will take you to The Black family vault.”

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. _’ How did Grip-Hook know he was needed?’_ Shaking his head, the young god made his way to the door. He stopped in the doorway and look back at Blood-Bather, “Before I go, I have to ask why didn’t you just tell me I was adopted, why scare me?”

Blood-Bather grinned, the scars on his face becoming more pronounced, “Because it was fun of course.”

Harry scowled. _’ Note to self, goblins have a very sick sense of humor.’_

Nodding stiffly, the young god followed grip hook out of the room.

Blood-Bather waited until the doors of his office closed then pulled the silver bowl towards him. He pressed a sequence of runes on the bowl, a mirror shaped portal opened above it. The inheritance goblin dipped his head, “Lord Ragnarok, Harry Lokison has finally come to Gringotts.”

A rich baritone voice echoed from the portal, “I’m on my way, make sure he is safe until I get there.”

Blood-Bather dipped his head, “Of course my lord.”

**_ TBG _ **

Grip-Hook strode across the tile floor of the bank. He stopped before the carts leading to the vaults and opened the smooth ebony metal door, gesturing for Harry to step past them.

Grip-Hook stepped inside and closed the door. With a gesture, the cart shot off. The clack, clack, of the wheels on the tracks echoed through the torch lit tunnel as they journeyed deeper into the bowels of the bank.

Approaching the first hill, the cart shot down at incredible speed, blurring the flames from the torches as they move past.

Despite the devastating news he had learned, a large smile spread across Harry’s face. He whooped as the cart went through loops, down hills, and twisted sideways. _‘This is one way to get over depression.’_

All too soon, the cart stopped before a set of golden doors set into the rough stone of the tunnel. Stylized torches were etched into its surface, the engraved flames danced along the golden metal.

Harry watched the flames etched into the door dance for a moment. _’ That is an impressive bit of magic.’_

Exiting the cart, Grip-Hook stopped before the door and gestured to a hole in its center, “To open this vault you must stick your hand in the hole and let the vault test your blood.”

“Is this typical of Gringotts protection?” Harry asked exiting the cart, his feet scuffed along the smooth stone. He stepped onto a raised platform before the door and smooth back his windswept hair.

Grip Hook shook his head, “No, normally we use vaults that only goblins can open. However, when the last Lord Black went to prison twelve years ago your mother took back control over the family line, and opened a new vault. When a goddess comes into your bank and tells you she's going to open a new vault for her son. You can't really tell her no now can you?" He finished with a grin.

Harry stopped before the door and peered at the hole, “What would happen if I wasn’t Hecate’s son?”

Grip-Hook shrugged, “I have no idea. Hecate put the vault here. We just gave her the space and guard it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “And what would happen if someone tried to break into a goblin vault?”

Grip-Hook grinned, showing off serrated teeth, “They would be sucked inside and trapped until someone came to check the vault.”

Harry snorted, “How often do you check the vaults?”

Grip-Hook’s grin widened, “It depends on if the owner of the vault comes in. If not, about once every ten years.”

Shaking his head, the young god stepped in front of the door. Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Harry thrust his arm into the hole, it disappeared up to the elbow. _’ I really hope I’m Hecate’s son. Somehow I don’t think a god would be as nice as goblins.’_

Suddenly, the torches lining the tunnel went out, plunging the duo in to darkness.

Seeing this, Harry tried to pull his arm free from the door, only for the hole to shrink around his arm trapping it inside.

Placing both feet on the door, Harry pushed with all his might while yanking on his arm, sweat ran down his face from the effort, but his arm wouldn’t budge. He cried out as he felt needles sink into his flesh.

The young god felt blood dripping off his imprisoned hand

Then just like that it was over the hole resized and Harry’s arm came free, sending him toppling backwards. The torches lining the tunnels relit, their soft flames dancing merrily as if they never went out.

Harry rolled up his sleeve. Tiny puncture marks decorated his arm, but there was not a single drop of blood on his arm or a scratch on his tattered clothes. _’ What the heck was that about?’_

“Well what do you know, you’re still alive.”

The young god glanced at Grip-Hook, “you don’t have to sound so disappointed.”

Grip-Hook shrugged, “This vault is been here for twelve years, and not once has anyone tried to open it. I was curious what would happen if you failed,” he grinned, “who knows, it could have given us more ideas for our security. We would’ve made sure to give you a nice burial as payment.”

“That’s comforting,” Harry said dryly. _’ So this vault is been here for twelve years. That means it was put here directly if not shortly after I was born.’_ He shook his head. _’ Maybe my parents do care about me just a little.’_

 _‘ Of course we care, darling.’_ Whispered a feminine voice in his head, filled with love and just a hint of desperation.

Harry jumped and glanced around. _’ Who’s there?’_

_‘ Who do you think?’_

_‘ Mom?’_

“Well that’s interesting.”

Harry looked around. The hole in the door disappeared and the golden doors were slowly sliding into recesses built into their frame. The light from the vault beat back the shadows, revealing stalactites hanging precariously from the ceiling, long thick spider-webs strewn between them.

Harry forced himself to look straight ahead. _’ Sharp deadly rocks hanging above my head.’_ He shook his head. _’ That doesn’t make me nervous at all.’_

 _‘ Happy belated birthday, Harry,’_ the feminine voice whispered into his head, bringing the young god out of his thoughts.

Harry blinked the light from his eyes and stepped forward. The walls of the vault were lined with armor and scrolls. Pallets of gold, silver, and bronze bars set in neat rows on the tile floor.

Grip-Hook peered up at the fluorescent lights strung across the ceiling, the pale light set the tile floor aglow. _’ Interesting, I didn’t think electricity would work in the wizarding world, but then again anything is possible for the gods.’_

Harry stopped before a podium in the middle of the vault a large book sat atop it. A letter with his name scrolled across it in a neat feminine hand sat atop the book.

Harry glanced at Grip-Hook. The goblin wandered around along the rows of weapons. He stopped and reached for a bronze sword, it’s point gleamed in the light.

“Grip-Hook.”

The goblin’s hand paused inches away from the blade.

He turned.

“Could you give me some privacy please?” The young god let his eyes flicked to the letter.

Grip-Hook slowly withdrew his hand from the blade and that it dropped to his side. He bowed low, “Of course.”

Once Grip-Hook was gone, Harry reached toward the letter with trembling hands.

**_ TBG _ **

_Dear my darling Harry._

_If you’re reading this then that means you survived Odin, the all father and King of Asgard, casting you from the godly realm’s. First and foremost I want you to know that your father and I love you very much, and that it was not our choice to be separated from you._

**_ TBG _ **

Harry paused and wiped his forearm across his eyes to get rid of the tears cascading down his cheeks. _’ They really did love me.’_ He frowned. _’ But if they love me why am I here, why didn’t they save the elves, or the Potters.’_

**_ TBG _ **

_Now if you’re anything like me. You’re probably wondering if they love me why aren’t I with them, why didn’t they interfere in my life, why have bad things happen to me? Well the truth is, shortly after you were born, Odin came into the room with Zeus, the Greek king of the Olympian Pantheon. They took you from us, since you were born of the union between the Greek and Norse pantheons and cast you to earth for fear of your power._

_After taking you, they banned your father and I from having any direct contact with you, but that doesn’t stop us from watching over you and helping where we can. You will have found a large black leather bound book under this letter. That book, is a grimoire I made for you. It contains everything I’ve ever learned, study it, practice it, and grow strong._

_And know whatever happens, your father and I will always love you._

_With all the love a god can give, your mother, Hecate._

**_ TBG _ **

Harry crumpled the letter in his hands, his emerald eyes glowed with rage. _’ Damn you, Odin and your divine laws. Zeus, you and your paranoia. You will pay one day, I promise you that.’_

Spinning on his heel, the young god strode from the vault. He paused beside trunks with gold, silver, and bronze coins piled in them. He looked around, there were trunks setting in between each line of pallets. Together with the pallets, they formed a neat square around the podium.

Spinning on his heel, Harry strode back to the podium. _’ How did I not noticed this before?’_ He shook his head. _’ Probably the shock of seeing a letter from my mother.’_

“Grip-Hook,” the young god called, grabbing his mother’s grimoire, he let his fingers trace over the torch stitched into the cover.

Grip-Hook slowly strode into the room, letting his emerald eyes sweep over the weapons decorating the walls once more. His eyes slowly came to rest on Harry, “Yes?”

“Yes, can you please tell me why these trunks,” he gestured to the trunks spread throughout the vault, “have different crests on them?”

Grip Hook dipped his head and held out his hands. A large leather bound book appeared in his hands. His long pointed fingers flipped through the book at an impressive speed. After a moment of searching, he stopped, “it appears you won this gold by right of conquest,” he looked up at Harry and flashed his serrated teeth, “I have to say you just keep impressing me.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to the gold, “What is a right of conquest?”

Snapping the book shut, Grip-Hook snapped his fingers, causing the book to disappear.

“A right of conquest, happens when two wizards,” he gave Harry a significant look, “or other powerful beings do battle. The winner of that battle gets everything the loser owned.”

Grip-Hook looked around, “With the amount of money you’ve collected, I’m assuming whoever you defeated was either very rich or there were a lot of them.”

“There were a lot of them,” Harry replied. Images of the cloaked figures that attacked the elves flashing through his mind. _’ At least now I know for sure that it was wizards that attacked the elves and not something else.’_ He shook his head _,_ “Did the people I won this money from have any family?”

Grip Hook raised an eyebrow, but some in the ledger back. “Two of them did,” he replied after a moment of searching.

“Then return the money to those two families.”

Grip-Hook’s head snapped up, “What!”

Harry’s eyes hardened, “I will not make a family destitute for one man’s foolish mistakes.”

“But you don’t even know these families,” grip Hook cried, “they could be just as bad as the men you killed!”

“They could be,” Harry said conceding the point, “or they could be innocent.”

_‘ Maybe this will help wash away some of the blood on my hands.’_

Grumbling about crazy godlings, Grip-Hook conjured a quill and made a notation in the ledger, “There it’s done,” he snapped.

Harry turned and watched a row of trunks disappear. Nodding, the young god turned back to Grip-Hook, “I would like to see my father’s vault now please.”

Grip-Hook led Harry out of the vault still grumbling.

On his way out, Harry filled his pockets full of gold coins. As the doors of the vault close behind him he smiled. _’ I may be a little bitter that you couldn’t raise me, but I appreciate your help mother, thank you.’_

 _‘ You’re welcome dear, please be safe as you start your journey through this world and know that I will always be watching over you,’_ a soft feminine voice replied in his mind.

Climbing back into the cart, Harry frowned. _’ I hope my parents aren’t always in my head, or that could get awkward later in life.’_

The clack, clack, of the cart wheels on the tracks echoed through the tunnel, causing the stalactites hanging from the ceiling to shake. Small bits of rock ring down into the cart as they journeyed deeper into the bank, causing Harry to frown. _’ I hope this tunnel doesn’t collapse. That would be one sucky way to die after everything I’ve been through.’_

The cart picked up speed, making Harry’s face wrinkle in the wind as it sped through the tunnel. The wheels of the cart lifted off the track when they went over a hill. _’ I’m really starting to hate these carts.’_

Harry’s fingers tightened on the dark metal of the cart. _‘I change my mind, death by rock is a lot better than death by cart crash.’_

Grip-Hook howled and whooped as they sped through the tunnel. The torches mounted on the walls blurred as they sped past. Glancing over at Harry the goblin grinned, “Isn’t this fun, boy?”

Harry shook his head. _’ I am surrounded by crazy people.'_

Suddenly, the cart slammed to a halt, launching Harry forward.

Rubbing a new knot on his head, Harry looked around.

They had stopped before a massive stone cobra head carved into a wall. It’s mouth open wide, displaying giant stone fangs the size of a man’s arm.

Exiting the cart, Harry approach the cobra, the torch light in the cavern danced in its Ruby eyes, making it look like the serpent was blinking. He stopped before an ebony door at the back of the snakes mouth.

‘ I wonder if this is what my brother looks like?’

Dust filled wind blew through the cavern, forcing Harry to blink and bringing him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, the young god turned to Grip-Hook, “So this is the Slytherin Vault,” Harry said with a nod, “it’s everything I imagined.” He turned back to the door and traced his finger over one of the multi-legged horses carved into the smooth black metal.

Grip-Hook stopped beside him, “This is the original Slytherin vault. There is one more, but the Slytherin line started with your father.”

Harry turned to Grip-Hook with a raised eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes, your father was the original Lord Slytherin. The Salazar Slytherin in the history books was his son. However Loki never approved of his sons choices, so he never gave him access to this vault. He did however let him keep the name, and that is where the known Slytherin line descends from.”

Grip-Hook turned to Harry, “Loki must really love you to make you the true head of the Slytherin line, and therefore making the descendents of all other lines subservient to you,” he shook his head, “then again the current Lord Slytherin of that line tried to kill you, so this may just be Loki’s form of punishment. For a descendent that dares to attack his son.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly, “Voldemort, is head of the Slytherin line?”

Grip-Hook grinned, “He was until you appeared. Now all of his assets will be transferred to you,” the goblin frowned, “unfortunately, that line of the Slytherin family was rather poor, but you should get some very interesting texts.”

“Well as interesting is this conversation is, I think I should take a look inside now.” Harry stepped forward.

A strong baritone voice sounded in his head. _’ Welcome my son, it pleases me to see you safe if a little world-weary.’_

Harry placed his hand on the door, the multi-legged horses etched into the door flared to life, reared up on their hind legs and began neighing loudly.

The horses ran together slamming into one large line etched into the door. Orange light burned in the line, sending an unbearable heat through the cavern is the doors slowly slid open.

Once the door slid into its groove, Harry turned to Grip-Hook, “Well, that was easy.”

Grip-Hook shrugged, “Not really, if you weren’t Loki’s son, that serpent would have eaten you.”

Harry looked down and found himself standing on a stone tongue, surrounded by large stone teeth. He stepped inside the vault and glared at Grip-Hook, “Why didn’t you tell me that before I tried to open the vault.”

Grip-Hook shrugged and flashed Harry a serrated grin, “I wanted to watch you get eaten if you failed.”

Harry shook his head. _’ My money is guarded by psychos.’_ He snorted. _’ But at least I know my money is safe, after all who in their right mind would rob this place.’_

Shaking his head, the young god turned to look in his vault. He raised an eyebrow. _’ Well, it looks like my father took a more practical view of things.’_

Along with the pallets of gold, silver, and bronze. There were also pallets of cash from a multitude of countries all of it in a neat rectangular shape around a podium with a book bound in gold atop it. A letter on top of the book fluttered in some unseen breeze.

 _Harry,_ written in neat slanted writing.

Harry strode through the path left in the riches and stopped before the podium. Emerald eyes scanned the walls of the vault, taking in the clothes and armor hanging there. The young god looked down at his stained and wrinkled clothes. _’ Thanks dad, I really needed some new clothes.’_

With that thought in mind, the young god strode around the vault picking out clothes and accessories.

Thirty minutes later, the young god stood before the podium again dressed in a red T-shirt under a Jean jacket.

He ran a hand over the back pocket of his jeans, checking to make sure his new wallet was still there. Nodding to himself, Harry snatched the letter off the golden book and flipped it open.

**_ TBG _ **

_Dear Harry, if you’re reading this then that means you survived being cast from Asgard. That already makes me very proud of you. If your mother hasn’t already told you, you were cast from Asgard for being born from two pantheons._

_I want to apologize for your suffering. I’m sorry you are being punished for our mistakes, but I want you to know there’s not a day that goes by that your mother and I don’t think of you, or pray to any god that god’s prayed to for your safety._

_Now if you haven’t already seen it, my vault is different from your mother’s. Your mother focused on helping you survive in the magical world. However, I found it more prudent to make sure you survive in both._

_The reason for this is, there are quite a few gods hidden on earth. Having a foot in both worlds will help you find them._

_Now you may be asking yourself, if there are other gods on earth what are they doing here and why aren’t they helping? All I can say is each god has their own reasons for the things they do._

_However, I can give you a brief history lesson. That may help you understand them._

_Truth is the myths you hear about are just that, myths. In reality the gods of legend, come from a faraway galaxy. For every pantheon there is a planet where those gods live. However, just because the gods live on other planets does not mean they don’t come to earth and lay with mortals, hence the creation of demigods._

_Long ago, the rulers of each pantheon got together and decided that it would be prudent to use earth as a prison. Any god banished to earth would be diminished, but still very powerful._

_For a while, the Council of leaders, as I’m going to call them in this letter, thought this was enough, but when the banished gods proved powerful enough to rule over earth._

_They decided that being diminished wasn’t enough, so they decided any god banished to earth, would be reincarnated as a mortal with no memory of their godly life. Once they died, they would find themselves back in their godly form and hopefully have learned their lesson._

_Throughout the centuries, many gods and other magical creatures have fled to earth to escape the gods rules, so like I said before you are not without help just be wary._

_Now enough of the history lesson. Because you were a child when you were sent to earth you are not held by the same rules as those gods banished to earth, which means your powers will not be diminished, but they will grow slower. Also, you may be able to die I’m not sure, so be careful._

_Under this letter, there is a grimoire. I made it for you. It contains everything I know about magic from a variety of different pantheons._

_Study it, grow strong, and know that no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you, my little sorcerer._

_With love, your father, Loki._

**_ TBG _ **

Folding the letter, Harry wiped a tear from his eye. _’ They may have had to give me up, but they really do care. That lessens the pain just a little.’_

Turning on his heel, the young god strode from the vault with the grimoire shrunk in his pocket along with a grimoire he got from his mother’s vault, his booted footsteps echoed loudly off the smooth stone of the vault floor.

A leather pouch tied to his belt loop jingled as he stepped onto the uneven floor of the tunnel. Wind ruffled his hair, as the vault doors close behind him.

Smoothing his hair down, Harry turned to Grip-Hook, “I would like to return to Blood-Bather’s office now. There is one more thing I would like to ask from the bank.”

Grip-Hook nodded and together they climbed into the cart. They sped down the tunnel at incredible speed with Grip-Hook cackling all the while.

Harry tightened his grip on the walls of the cart. _‘Note to self, if a goblin says something is safe always ask for a second opinion.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, Harry staggered back into blood bather’s office holding his stomach, “Oh, I hate those carts.”

The sound of someone chuckling, caused the young god to look up.

Blood-Bather was no longer sitting behind his desk. The goblin sitting there now was over five feet tall with broad shoulders and muscles that threaten to tear his skin.

Harry tensed, his emerald eyes taking in the scars that littered every inch of this goblin skin, before resting on the eyepatch over his left eye. Magic began to dance in between his fingers. _’ Okay, this guy is definitely not blood bather.’_

The mysterious goblin’s remaining eye locked onto Harry’s hand, the dim torch light in the room brought out the red flex around the iris.

One of the creature’s massive hands dipped beneath the table while he raised the other in a placating manner.

“I mean you no harm, boy. My name is Ragnarock, I am the goblin King.”

The magic dancing between Harry’s fingers vanished. The young god dipped his head, “I apologize Lord Ragnarok, I am a little wary around new people.”

Ragnarok’s other hand appeared back on the desk. The goblin King dipped his head, “That is understandable. My people tell me you have been through a lot,” he gestured to the chair in front of the desk, “sit down Mr. Potter, or do you prefer Lokison?”

Harry shook his head, I respect my parents, but the potters died for me, so I will keep that name to honor their memories.

Ragnarok dipped his head, causing a strand of his dark hair to fall into his face, “Very noble of you,” he replied sweeping his hair out of his face, “now sit down. There’s no reason for you to be uncomfortable.”

Moving over to the chair, the young God sat down and began drumming his fingers on his knees.

“Now,” Ragnarok began, breaking the uneasy silence that fell between them, “you are probably wondering why I’m here. Your father helped out the goblins long ago, so to pay him back we will look after you while you are on earth.”

Harry dipped his head, “Thank you for your help Lord Ragnarok.”

“You’re welcome,” Ragnarok replied, “however, it’s not in a goblins nature to baby someone. We will help you get on your feet and protect you if you ever get in over your head, but we will not hold your hand.”

Harry’s eyes began to glow, causing Ragnarok to smile. _‘Blood-Bather was right this boy is powerful.’_

“That’s fine, I would prefer to make my own way in the world, but I would be foolish to reject your help. I only have two requests.”

Ragnarok laced his long pointed fingers before him, “And what would those requests be?”

“First, I want everything I own to be transferred into one vault under the Potter name. It would be a pain in the ass to have to visit multiple vaults when I needed something.”

Ragnarok nodded, “It will be done. What is the other thing you wanted?”

Harry leaned forward, “I have a year before I start Hogwarts. In that year I would like the goblins to train me, so that I can become strong enough to retrieve some kidnapped elves.”

Ragnarok’s remaining eye widened and a grin split his scarred face, causing his cracked teeth to become more prominent. _’ The next year is going to be very interesting.’_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 9 _ **

 

Harry sat in the center of a long table with Snow-beard and Tipsy on either side of him. A gentle wind blew through the village, causing the candles in the center of the table to flicker and sending the smell of food dancing through the air.

Harry smiled as laughter from the elves floated into the air and mingled with the smell of food. _’ I’m so glad everyone safe and happy.’_

Suddenly, Harry found himself standing in a dark void. His head whipped from right to left, “What happened, where is everyone? Hello, is anyone there?”

A shiver went down his spine as his questions floated on the endless void before fading into nothing.

“Why did you let my people die?”

Harry spun around.

Tipsy stood before him, her skin as pale as milk. A sheen of sweat glistened from some unseen light on her forehead. Her long dark hair hung in tangles and her breath came out in short labored gasp.

Golden eyes locked with his, accusing him of nothing and everything.

“Why did you let my people get hurt? Didn’t we care for you, didn’t we love you, why didn’t you do more to protect us?”

Harry shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’m sorry, mom. I did all I could, but they were just too strong for me.”

Tipsy’s pale pink lips turned upwards in a sneer, “And because of your weakness, my people died and three children were captured. The horrors they are going through right now are your fault,” Tipsy shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry thrashed around in his pale white sheets sweat beaded on his scarred skin, “No, no, it wasn’t my fault,” he shouted, his eyes shut tight, “I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry I let you down.” Suddenly, the young god bolted upright panting. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed, “It was just a dream”, he told himself, “just a dream.”

Pulling back the crimson curtains of his four poster bed, Harry settled his feet under the carpeted stone floor, wincing as a freshly healed wound from his latest training session with the goblins pulled tight. He rose to his feet. _‘Man, those goblins sure don’t pull any punches, but that’s good. It means I may just survive what I’m about to do.’_

Running a hand through his short dark hair, the young god bumbled around the room. He passed a full-length mirror with a calendar next to it and frowned. _‘It’s hard to believe it’s already been a year. It feels like only yesterday I walked into Gringotts.’_

Stepping forward, he took in the scars that crisscrossed his newly developed muscles. He shook his head and turned his face from side to side. _‘I’m lucky they didn’t aim for the face, or I could of lost an eye.’_

Shaking his head, Harry let his finger glide along the calendar before settling on today’s date. Images of the dream flash through his mind. _‘August first, I have one month before I start Hogwarts. If I’m going to rescue the elves I need to do it now.’_

Striding over to a Bureau, the young god dressed in a three-piece suit, but left off the blazer. In its place he wore a dark leather trench-coat.

Facing the door, Harry tucked a rolled up leather pouch into the pocket of his trenchcoat along with other odds and ends. _‘The goblins are right, it’s always best to keep weapons near your clothes.’_ He slipped a pair of knife holsters around his waist and a golden ring on to his finger, thinking back to when he got these tools.

**_ TBG _ **

Blood-Bather leaned back in his high back leather chair, causing it to creak. He stared at the three rings sitting on his desk then let his eyes drift up to meet Harry’s, “First things first. Before we start your training, we need to merge the Potter, Slytherin, and black lines into one. To merge the three families you’re going to need a new head of house ring forged.”

Harry nodded, “How do I go about that?”

Blood-Bather ran a hand through his snow white hair, “Usually, Gringotts would offer that service for a fee, but with your unique circumstances. I’m thinking you need to go to The Black Anvil.”

What’s The Black Anvil?

Blood bather’s wrinkled face twisted into a mysterious smile that made Harry shiver, “You’ll see when you get there.”

**_ TBG _ **

 

Harry walked down Knockturn Alley. The smell of unwashed bodies and human waste nearly causing him to vomit. He tried to breathe through his mouth but stopped almost instantly. _‘I don’t know what the hell I’m letting into my body when I do that.’_

His well-worn sneakers left a clean trail on the grimy stone of the alley. People in the shadows perked up as he walked by, sensing new prey.

Snow beard’s voice echoed in his head. _’ Remember Harry, if you’re ever in a place surrounded by enemies. Never show fear, fear is weakness. Always project strength. Give the impression that you have every right to be there and they will believe you.’_

Straightening his back, Harry turned his nose up in the air and strode through the alley, completely ignoring those people around him.

Suddenly, his arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around a wrist like steel cables.

The old woman that attempted to reach inside his cloak pushed her matted gray hair out of her eyes and flashed him a smile filled with crooked yellow teeth.

Snow beard’s voice echoed in his head again. _’ However, if projecting an aura of strength doesn’t work and someone still messes with you put them down hard as a lesson to everyone else.’_

Harry steeled himself. _‘It has to be done. If I don’t do something now the people in this world will walk all over me.’_ He looked down at the woman with glowing emerald eyes.

She tried to pull away, but the young god held tight.

“You tried to steal from me,” Harry growled, amplifying his voice with magic to make it boom. The young god looked her up and down, “by the looks if you a beating wouldn’t make you stop your evil ways,” he looked around the alley, “so I’ll use you as an example for anyone else who dares to try what you did.”

He raised his hand, “Little woman who tried to steal from me, I turn you into a pile of fleas.”

A white light shot from the center of his palm and slammed into the woman’s chest, lighting up her thin frame beneath the robes.

Harry wrinkled his nose _. ‘That is a site I could’ve done without.’_

The old woman thrashed around, screaming. It started slowly her teeth and hair began turning into thousands of tiny insects. One eye fell out of its socket, bursting into a thousand black specks.

She writhed on the ground, but the more she moved the more of her body seem to fall in to black insects. Finally she stopped moving, and the half of her body that hadn’t changed just collapsed, leaving behind a ragged robe.

Harry watched a cloud of tiny black insects swarm into the sky. _’ I wonder if she still has her mind.’_ Guilt began to seep into his chest over what he had done. He shook his head hard, “At least I didn’t kill her,” he told himself.

 _‘ Some could say what you did was worse,’_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Harry push that voice away and continued striding through the alley, the people now gave him a wide berth, making sure to keep their hands in view.

Screams echoed through the alley as the fleas swarmed around the alley’s inhabitants, crawling in their eyes, noses, and mouths.

 _‘ What kind of world are we living in, that you have to do something like that to keep yourself safe.’_ The young god thought to himself.

The young god continued walking down the street. Women flashed him a sultry smile, but a look into their eyes showed their true emotions. Eyes of various colors filled with darkness to spare and an insatiable need for their life to change.

Harry looked away. _‘One man can’t save the world, Harry.’_ He told himself.

The young god stopped before a dirty storefront with windows so black with grime that you couldn’t see inside. Assign dangling by a chain read, _The Black Anvil._

_‘Well, the goblins said I would recognize the building when I saw it, but I was kind of expecting a blacksmith held in renowned by the goblins to be in a more upscale place.’_

He shook his head. _’ But then again the way the goblins speak of wizards, I don’t think they treat nonhumans very well.’_

Straightening up and hardening his eyes, Harry pushed open the door to the shop, grimacing as he felt the slimy grime under his hand.

Stepping inside the shop, Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. Whereas the outside of the shop was dirty and decrepit the inside of the shop was immaculate. The hardwood floors of the shop were polished so well, that the young god’s reflection seem to have a bright white aura around it.

Weapons of all shapes and sizes glinted on the walls in the light of an ornate chandelier dangling from a web work of chains.

Blinking rapidly, Harry shook his head in disbelief. _‘I guess the outside is to keep only those that are really determined from entering.’_

Striding forward, the young god stopped before the counter in the center of the shop and gently tapped the bell sitting on the counter. A crisp clear ringing sound echoed through the shop.

Turning around, Harry went back to eyeing the weapons. His eyes locked on to an ornate golden staff topped with a cobra head. It clutched in emerald sphere in its jaws, the light from the chandeliers set the sphere aglow.

“Nice isn’t it?”

Harry turned to see a short stocky tanned man standing behind the counter. His black eyes were locked on the staff Harry had been staring at.

“It figures someone from Asgard would appreciate weapons,” the man shook his head, “then again the Greeks always did seem to like making war. Even if it was unintentional.”

Harry’s eyes widen.

The man ignored it and stretched forth a muscled arm ending in a large callous hand with stubby fingers, “Hello Harry, my name is Iron hammer, he said bowing low, his crimson beard almost touching the counter, and I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Harry stretched forth his hand with his mouth agape, staring at Iron hammer. He shook the man’s hand not really knowing what he was doing. Finally, he shook himself out of his stupor, “You know my name and my family history,” he gave Iron hammer a searching look, “my true family history.”

Iron hammer’s black eyes met Harry’s, he nodded, “You’re suspicious of me, good. That suspicious attitude will get you far in this world.”

Iron hammer took back his hand and laid it on the smooth polished wood of the counter, “But you needn’t worry. Your father asked me around eleven years ago to come here and make weapons for you as you needed them.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “And you agreed just like that?”

Iron hammer shrugged, “I wanted to get away from the politics of the gods for a while and earth is a regular vacation spot for magical beings as you’ll learn in time,” he looked at Harry expectantly, “now, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

Harry reached into his pocket and through three rings on to the table. A golden one topped with a red jewel with a lion etched into its surface. A silver one decorated with a black jewel with a grim etched into it, and another gold one with an emerald jewel depicting a giant cobra.

Iron hammer eyed the rings with a craftsman’s eye, Ah, the Potter, the Slytherin, and the Black family rings, he looked up at Harry, I’m glad to see you found your other inheritance.

He straightened up, “What would you like me to do with them?”

Harry pulled his cloak back onto his shoulder, “The goblins told me to merge the three families, I need to have a new ring forged, so they sent me to you.”

Iron hammer nodded, “I’m glad they did. As your official weapons maker it is my duty to make anything you need.”

Harry cocked his head to one side, “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why would you make weapons for me?”

Iron hammer grinned, showing a flash of white in the crimson hair around his mouth, “To arm you against the trouble you’re undoubtably going to get yourself into. I mean you are Loki’s son after all.”

Iron hammer steepled his fingers on the counter, “Now, what abilities would you like your ring to have?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Abilities?”

Iron hammer nodded, “I’m a dwarf, as such I have the ability to enchant metal with certain properties as I work on it.”

Harry shrugged, “I have no idea.”

Iron hammer eyed him, “As a godling, or young god, you already have impressive mental shields, so we can X out that ability,” he tapped his fingers on his bottom lip, “may be something to help you control your powers.”

Remembering what Snow beard said about foci being crutches, Harry opened his mouth to protest that particular ability, but Iron hammer waved him off.

“Don’t worry that particular function would wear off as you gained more control of your powers.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. _‘Did he read my mind?’_

Iron hammer smirked, “No, I didn’t read your mind. I just know what the elves say about foci, and I happen to agree with them. I am a warrior as well as a blacksmith after all.”

Harry frowned ever so slightly. _’ How does this guy know so much about me, and how does he know it?’_

“Here’s what we’ll do,” Iron hammer said, sweeping the rings into his hand, “I’ll forge you a new ring and put in whatever special functions I think will be useful to you throughout your life. I will then tell you about the functions when you come to pick it up,” he stretched forth his hand, “do we have a deal?”

Harry stared at his hand. _’ Can I really trust this guy?’_ He shook his head. _‘I have to trust somebody, and besides dad wouldn’t have sent the guy here if he was dangerous.’_ He narrowed his eyes. _‘But then again, what if dad didn’t send the guy here?’_

The young god shook his head. He grasped iron hammer’s hand in a firm handshake, feeling the calluses on the Smith’s hands, “You have a deal.”

Iron hammer grinned, “Good, now let me show you what your dad commissioned for your right after you arrived here on earth.”

**_ TBG _ **

Shaking his head, Harry held up his ring, so that it shined in the sunlight shining in from his arched bedroom window. The golden silver band shown in the light, and highlighted the grim, lion, and cobra howling at the Triquetra carved at the top of the sapphire stone set in the middle of the ring.

The young god tore his eyes away from the strips of white making their way through the dark jewel and walked towards the door. He paused at the frame, glancing at a line that marked his latest height. A small 5’4” was carved above the line.

 _‘Dad said I would mature slower than most gods, because of my imprisonment on earth, but I guess even a diminished god still matures faster than a human.’_ He frowned. _’ Maybe it’s a defense mechanism.’_

Pushing the door open, Harry stepped into the hallway. He stared out at the dark brown doors lining the hallway, their golden knobs shown in the morning light from windows set high in the wall above him.

_‘Even though I’ve been living here for almost a year, I still can’t get over how big Potter Manor is.’_

Patting the inner pocket of his trench-coat, Harry strode down the hallway. The sound of his polished shoes hitting the floor was muffled thanks to the plush red carpet decorating the hallway.

Opening the third door on the left from the master bedroom, Harry paused in the doorway, a soft smile turning up the corner of his mouth. _‘Thank you Lily Potter, for making sure Potter Manor had a very well-stocked potions lab.’_

The room before him was a medium-sized room with the stone floor. Runes carved into the door frame preserved the contents inside and reinforce the walls in case of any accidents.

Stepping inside, the young god’s footsteps echoed off the stone floor. His emerald eyes swept over the room. Shelves line the walls, each of them packed with a variety of vials containing a multitude of colored liquids.

His eyes focused on the newest additions to the room, small vials with runes carved into their surface. The runes glowed with the pale energy.

 _‘Good,’_ Harry thought walking over to a table in the center of the room. He stopped before the table and traced his fingers over the Greek serpent like runes carved into a cauldron. _’ My potions are still maturing in there vials.’_

Nodding, Harry pulled his hand away from the cauldron. _‘The runes carved in to my school cauldron are finished. That should make my potions more effective in school.’_

 Shaking his head, the young god focused on the map before him. _‘Now, it’s time to save the elves.’_

With narrowed eyes, Harry reached into the inner pocket of his trench-coat and pulled out three vials containing the auras he took from the village. He set them in a circle in the center of the map and spread his arms wide, “Auras of the elves that are hidden from me return to your owners, so I may follow the.”

The auras exploded from the bottles, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. They spiraled into the air before converging into a solid mass of energy. They then shot down at a single point on to the map and disappeared in a small explosion that ruffled Harry’s trench-coat.

With narrowed eyes, Harry removed one of the curved silver daggers from a holster at his waist, held it by the handle made up of coiled serpents, and raised it to the light, the blocky runes of the Norse etched into the edges of the blade danced in the candlelight from the room single chandelier.

Harry raised the dagger over his head. _‘Thank you father, with these daggers, and the skills you and mother left me in your grimoire’s. I can retrieve my stolen family.’_ The young god stabbed the dagger into a small burn mark in the map.

_‘ Don’t worry guys, I’m coming for you.’_


	10. Chapter 10

**_ The Banished Godling _ **

**_ Chapter 10 _ **

 

Harry shivered as he rose out of the river flowing through the Highland fault. Rocks crunched under his feet as he stepped onto the uneven ground.

Shaking the water from his clothes, the young god stared out across the uneven ground decorated with large spots of gravel and patches of tall green grass.

He took a deep breath and his lungs burned. _‘The air here is so much cleaner than in the city,’_ he frowned, _’ but it is tainted with dark magic.’_

His eyes locked on to a rectangular structure in the distance, magic tendrils rose off the building and the glowing runes that covered its surface.

He sniffed the air. _‘There’s fresh blood in the air. It saturates that building so much that I can smell it from this far away.’_ He ground his teeth. _’ I know it’s wrong, but I hope that is someone else’s blood and not my elven families.’_

_‘Well, I’m not going to find out just standing here.’_

With that thought, the young god strode across the uneven landscape, slipping every once in a while on loose rock. His damp long blonde hair swayed in the wind as he drew closer to the building and his light blue eyes caught sight of guards moving around the perimeter, their black cloaks fluttering in the wind.

He knelt in a patch of tall grass. _‘It’s a good thing I changed my appearance before coming here. On the off chance that there are any survivors I don’t need them coming after me.’_

He stroked his stubbly chin. _’ Right now, I need to take care of those guards.’_ Shaking an ant off his hand, the young god reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat. He pulled out three glass balls covered in runes and filled with white liquid.

He rolled the balls between his fingers. _‘I hope this works. This is the first time I’ve ever tried to put sleeping potion in a gas form.’_ He shook his head _.’ As long as I forge the glass correctly everything should be fine.’_

He shook another aunt off his hand. _‘Damn ants.’_

Rearing back his arm, the young god threw the glass orbs towards the rectangular building. He smiled when they smashed against the rough brick, _‘Thank you elves, for your potions making lessons, and you goblins, for your strength training.’_

Rising from the grass, Harry sprinted towards the building at inhuman speeds. While remembering what his trainer bone crusher told him about his body.

**_ TBG _ **

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter hit the ground hard, digging a trench into the dirt floor. His daggers went flying across the room.

It’d been six months since the goblins had begun his training and already new scars littered his body.

His trainer, Bone crusher glared down at him. He was tall for a goblin topping out at six feet. Weapons covered his lean frame. Two sheathed swords crisscrossed his back, and a bandolier of throwing knives crisscrossed his chest. He clutched two double headed axes in his large hands.

A sneer turned up his lips, highlighting the missing piece of his nose, “Come on boy, you’re faster than this. A god can be as fast and as strong as they need to be just by thinking about it.”

Harry swept his shaggy black hair out of his face and flipped himself back to his feet. With a flick of his hand he summoned his daggers back to him. He spun them in his hands, “You keep forgetting, I’m a banished god, I wasn’t trained like the gods you know.”

Bone crusher snarled and through his axe at Harry. The young god ducked and the axe buried itself into the thick stone wall around them, “With an attitude like that you’ll never save the elves.”

With a snarl, Harry sprinted forward so fast that he created an afterimage as he moved.

Bone crusher smiled. _’ That’s the way boy.’_ He leaned from side to side dodging the young god’s dagger thrust. He winced as a dagger licked his ribs.

Flipping over Harry’s head, Bone crusher retrieved his axe and spun it in his hands, “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he exclaimed with a bloodthirsty smile, “you’ve got the speed down,” he dropped into a crouch, “now let’s see if you can increase your strength.”

The young god had just enough time to wipe the sweat from his brow before Bone crusher leapt into the air with a roar, his baldhead glistening in the candlelight.

**TBG**

Phantom pains shot through Harry’s body as he leaned against the wall of the building and peered around the corner. _‘That day I probably received the most painful beating of my life, but I can’t argue with the results.’_

Concentrating in a certain way, the young god shimmered out of existence, cloaking himself in invisibility. Stepping around the corner, he gingerly made his way around the unconscious bodies of the cloaked figures.

He froze as his footsteps caught his attention. _‘You idiot,’_ he told himself, _’ ‘how could you forget to muffle your own footsteps?’_

Now silent, Harry moved towards the buildings only door. He paused to study the runes etched into its surface. _‘According to what I’m seeing here if I would try to open that door it would blow my handoff.’_

Shaking his head, the young god drug one of the unconscious cloaked figures towards the door and use their hand to open it. After propping the body against the door to hold it open, Harry slipped inside.

The first thing that caught Harry’s attention was the smell of death that hung in the air. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the three tables setting in a line in the center of the room. He shook his head, “No, no, no,” drawing closer with each word.

Drawing level with the bottom of the tables, the young god nearly choked on the smell of old blood. He moved around the surgical equipment sitting at the side of each table, looking over each elf with desperate eyes. _‘Please let one of them be alive.’_

Suddenly, a sharp gasp drew his attention. He moved swiftly over to the last table. The sound of shuffling feet echoed in the large open space. He stopped before the third table and squinted in the dim torch light that lit the large open space.

The only female of the trio was breathing raggedly. Blood soaked her once light blue dress, turning it an ugly brown.

Harry gently ran his hand over her body, checking the extent of her wounds. Rage built within him as he discovered one of her legs was missing along with an arm, and she had been violated. He glanced at the two deceased elves. _’ Please forgive me for what I’m about to do.’_

Pulling the closest tray towards him, the young god swept the tools to the floor. Reaching into the inner pocket of his trench-coat he pulled out a large piece of rolled up leather.

Laying it down on the tray, the young god pulled the string that held it closed. It slowly rolled open to reveal a variety of tools each with runes carved into its surface.

With a shaky hand, Harry picked up the scalpel and moved over to the closest dead body. _’ I’m sorry for this, but I can’t let all of you die.’_

Shaking his head, the young god moved the elves arm closer to him. _’ It’s good that elves decay slower than humans, or this wouldn’t work.’_

Lowering the scalpel to the arm, the shaking in his hand began to increase. His eyes hardened. _‘This is just like patching myself up after training with the goblins just on a larger scale.’_

With new determination, he began to cut.

An hour later, Harry finished attaching new limbs to the unconscious female elf with a glowing thread.

Rinsing his hands in a bowl of water, the young god removed an ink bottle and brush from the leather role. He meticulously began to paint elven runes on to the new limbs. Once he was finished he stretched both hands over the letter shaped runes. “Sanar,” he and toned.

A white light cascaded over the elves body and set the runes a glow. Slowly, the male body parts attached to the female elf began to change to match those of her own body. Gritting his teeth, Harry blinked the sweat from his eyes and focused more magic into the runes. _’ Come on, almost there.’_

A smile lifted up the corners of his mouth when the runes began to fade away, signaling the completion of the transformation. ‘ _It’s done,’_ he thought as the stitches faded away, revealing smooth unblemished skin.

Packing away his equipment, Harry gently stroked the young elf’s grass green hair, “Hey, he said softly, can you hear me?”

Icy blue eyes flecked with gold opened and widened. Harry placed a finger to his lips and shifted himself back to his normal form.

“Harry?” She asked in a voice quavering with fear, “is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, Willow.”

The young god help the elf sit up, wincing slightly when he had to peel her clothes away from the table. _‘Why would anyone do this to a child?’_

Willow gasped as she caught sight of the other elves, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

Harry turned her away and pulled her head into his chest, “Don’t look.”

He gazed at the bodies with hard eyes, watching with disgust as the dark liquid overflowed. It dripped off the table to create a dark stain on the floor. _‘Whoever did this is going to pay,’_ his arms tightened around Willow, _’ of that I swear.’_

“Well what do we have here?”

Willow tensed, “it’s them,” she whispered.

Harry looked down, tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, “whatever you do,” he whispered, “stay behind me.”

Willow nodded slowly.

Harry patted her head, “I promise, I will keep you safe and get you home.”

Shifting back into his disguise, Harry turned around, while tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear.

Harry stared at the men before him, recognizing their white skull masks. His fist clenched at his sides as images of having to cut Willows mangled stump of a leg off flash through his mind.

Pale golden energy began to rise off his body, “You’re going to pay,” he growled.

A masked figure stepped forward, a strand of his long blonde hair poking out from the hood of his cloak. He lashed out with a pale hand, pointing his ebony wand at Harry, “I don’t know who, or what you are,” he sneered in a voice oozing arrogance, “but there’s no way you’re leaving here with that creature. Not while we still have some use for her.”

“Yeah,” said one of his two burly companions, “I still want to have some fun with her.” He leered at Willow, causing her to whimper.

More pale golden energy rose off Harry, causing the tile floor around him to crack, “She’s nothing but a child you monster. How could you do something so vile to something so innocent?”

The burly man shrugged, “She’s not human, so what’s it matter.”

Without another word, the young god opened his hands. Two whips made of pure lava fell to the ground and coiled at his feet, “I usually try not to kill people, but removing you scum from the world will be a pleasure.”

With a roar of fury, Harry charged forward, a red haze clouding his vision.

“Take him down,” the blonde figure shouted.

Spell fire flew through the air slamming into Harry’s body with enough force to make him stumble. The seams of his clothes glowed and the spells ran away like water.

The young god grinned. _‘Thank you runes,’_ he thought as he regained his balance.

 Lashing out with his whip, Harry wrapped the rope of liquid lava around the burly figures leg. With a sharp yank, he severed the limb at the knee while cauterizing the wound.

Smith fell to the ground screaming, clutching his blistered stump of a leg. The smell of charred meat wafted into the air.

“Smith,” the blonde figure shouted. He turned back to Harry with a snarl, “So, you want to play. Well, let’s see how you deal with this.” With a flick of his ebony wand, the pale blonde fired a jet of golden flames at Harry.

The spout of flames twisted in midair, taking the form of a serpent like dragon.

Harry’s jaw clinched as it Baird down upon him. _‘This is going to hurt,’_ he glanced at Willow behind him, _’ but I can’t afford to move or Willow will get hurt.’_ Grinding his feet into the floor, the young god braced for impact.

The serpent like dragon slammed into him with incredible force, taking him up off the ground and spinning him in the air.

Harry cringed as the heat of the flames burned away his clothes. _‘Well it appears the runes I sewed into the seams of my clothes have their limits. That’s a good thing to know but I wish I would’ve found it out in a better situation.’_

Harry slammed into the ground hard, knocking the breath out of his body. Small fires burned around him, making the temperature sore and causing sweat to bead on his skin.

Rising to his feet, Harry pulled off the tattered remains of his upper clothing and threw it to the floor. He looked down at his body, his pants were in tatters and the upper part of his body was a pale red. _‘Well what do you know, it looks like I’m partially immune to fire.’_

A scream brought him out of his thoughts.

The young god spun around to see the second of the blonde figures burly companions charging towards Willow.

 _‘Damn.’_ he thought, _’ I’m not going to make it.’_ He shook his head hard. _‘No, I can’t think like that, remember what Bone crusher said. A god can move as fast as they need to, all they have to do is have the willpower and imagination to do so.’_

Despite the dire situation, the young god took a moment to calm himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘Focus on moving faster.’_

When he felt he was ready, the young god opened his eyes and took a step forward.

The world seemed to freeze for just a moment. When it resumed its normal speed he found himself standing in front of Willow with her would be assailant bearing down on him.

There was a flash of silver, and a scream.

The burly man staggered backwards clutching a bloody stump, trying to stop his blood from escaping between his fingers.

Another step forward brought him in front of his attacker. With a primal yell, the young god stabbed his daggers into the man’s body again and again. Each time he withdrew the blade from the man’s body, streamers of blood came with it flowing into the blades, causing the man’s body to shrink.

The runes etched along the edges of the blades glowed brighter as they soaked up the crimson liquid.

Images of what these men did to the elves in the village and these Elven children flash through his mind.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone ever again,” he shouted, blinded by the atrocities these men committed.

When he finally stopped, blood dripped thickly off the young god’s body, before flowing into the silver blades, dangling from his limp hands.

The burly thug’s robes hung limply off his emaciated body. He fell to the ground with a hollow thud, causing his mask to fall off. The skin of his face was stretched taut over his skull, giving his eyes a hollow look and his mouth was open in a soundless scream.

Sheathing his blades, Harry turned to his remaining targets. He found the blonde running away.

Lashing out with a tendril of magic, the young god snagged one of the man’s pale blonde hairs. He wound it around his fingers with hard eyes. _‘I’ll find you later.’_

Shaking his head, Harry strode over to his remaining target. The burly man was trying to crawl away, but not having much success since he was missing a leg. The young god knelt down beside him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Smith froze and turned to face Harry. His mask had fallen off, revealing a pudgy face framed by dark hair. Large caramel colored eyes stared up at Harry pleadingly, “Please,” he stuttered, “don’t hurt me!”

With a snarl, Harry grabbed the man by the front of his robes and pulled him up until they were nose to nose, “How many times,” he snarled, “did these children,” he gestured to the shaking Willow and the dead bodies on the table, “ask you not to hurt them.”

Smith whimpered.

“How many times did they beg and plead to go home, but you just laughed in their faces and continue to have your fun.”

Smith began to shake and the smell of urine wafted into the air.

Harry shook him hard, causing his head to snap back and forth, “How many?!” He screamed.

“I don’t know,” Smith wailed, “I lost count. Come on man, they’re not even human. What does it matter?”

“Their more human than a creature like you will ever be,” Harry snarled, tearing away the man’s robes, revealing a beefy chest covered in hair.

Smith threw a punch, but Harry caught it with his free hand. The young god smiled, “You’ve still got some fighting you good. Otherwise what I’m about to do wouldn’t be any fun. Do try to put up a fight.”

Harry placed his hand on Smith’s chest and sent tendrils of magic from his fingers inside the man’s body. _‘I hope I remember how to do this right.’_ He smiled as he felt the threads of magic wrap around Smith’s soul.

With a merciless smile, Harry slowly drew his hand away, pulling the glowing blue threads connected to his victim’s soul taut.

Smith screamed an agonizing scream. His body flushed, his back arched, his eyes bulged, and the veins over his body pressed against his skin. Blood began to run in thick rivulets out of his bulbous nose.

“Please, stop,” he shouted, tears of blood streaming down his face.

“How many times did Willow ask you to stop when you violated her?” Harry snarled.

Smith’s screaming ceased and his body froze in mid scream as a pale translucent mist in the shape of his body came free of its earthly confines. His body instantly turned gray and a milky film came over his unseeing eyes.

Smith looked at Harry with terror in his eyes. Small tremors ran through his spectral form, “What did you do to me?”

“Not even close to what you deserve.”

Harry spread his arms wide, “Te ofrezco el Alma de Este hombre, para que la víctima de Este hombre puede tener un Camino a casa.”

Smith screamed as his soul was torn into particles of pure energy. The tattered remains of the spirit flew into the air and disappeared.

A few seconds later a circular portal made of rainbow energy appeared where Smith was standing.

Harry turned to Willow, and beckoned her forward, but she shrank away from him.

Harry winced at the fear in her eyes, “It’s all right, Willow. This portal will take you home. It will take you to Alfhein. You can be with Tipsy and the others.”

Willow slowly edged forwards, making sure to stay well out of Harry’s reach.

The young god backed away to make it easier on her.

Just before she stepped into the portal, Willow turned to face Harry, “Thank you for saving me.”

Harry tilted his head towards her, “You’re welcome. I just wish I could’ve gotten here in time to save the others.”

“So do I,” Willow said stepping into the portal.

Harry winced, but shook it off and turned to face the rest of the warehouse. His eyes found the two bodies lying on the wooden tables in the center of the room. Blood had finally stopped dripping off the tables and now created a dark film on the floor. _‘I may not have been able to save you, but the least I can do is give you a proper burial.’_

With that thought in mind, the young god turned and strode outside, wincing as pain shot through his back. _’ That’s going to be a bruise tomorrow.’_

Stepping outside, the young god took a deep breath of fresh air, savoring the scent of wild grass and freshwater as they cleanse the smell of blood and death from his nose.

When he felt he was ready, Harry turned towards the building and stretched his hands towards the dark brown stone, “Diablo Fuego.”

Twin Jets of red fire shot from his hands and slammed into the solid brick of the building, within moments the brick began to run like water. The fire soon climbed to consume the building. Thick tendrils of black smoke wafted into the air.

Panting lightly, Harry stood there and watched the place where three elves lost their innocence burn. _’ I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing like this ever happens to anyone else again.’_


	11. The Banished Godling Year One Chapter 1

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 

Cool September wind ruffled Harry’s short dark hair. His dark leather trenchcoat flapped around him in the breeze. His dark polished dress shoes clicked on the tile floor of Kings Crossed Station as he strode inside.

Speakers blared in the wide-open space, announcing train arrivals and departure times. It mixed with the sound of people chatting and rolling briefcases to create a chorus of noise.

Emerald eyes scan the station before locking onto a dividing wall between platforms nine and ten. A frown turned down the corners of his mouth.

Glancing down at the piece of parchment in his hand, the young god’s emerald eyes flicked back to the divider between platforms nine and ten. _‘According to the directions, platform 9 ¾ is between platforms nine and ten. All I have to do is walk straight through and I’ll be before the train.’_

Adjusting the dark leather duffel bag on his shoulder, Harry strode forward with purpose in his stride and disappeared into the divider in the blink of an eye.

He found himself standing before a red and black train with golden letters on the side announcing it as, The Hogwarts Express. _‘Well what you know, that worked.’_

Clouds of white steam billowed from beneath the red greats that lined the bottom of the train to cover the white tiles of the platform.

 _‘Even with the train, it’s still quieter than it was on the other side of the barrier._ He shook his head. _‘I’d forgotten how loud the mundane world can be.’_

Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that he had ten minutes before the train left the station. He strode forward while thinking about the last couple of weeks.

**_ TBG _ **

Sweat flowed down Harry’s face, stinging his eyes as he danced back and forth with Bonecrusher. His daggers lashed out with incredible speed clashing with the thin blade of Bonecrusher’s sword, sending sparks dancing through the air.

A grin stretched across Bonecrusher’s leather like face. He lashed out with a foot, sending Harry stumbling backwards off balance.

His sword swung through the air, slicing a thin gash on Harry’s chest.

The young god’s wound shone a pale gold before closing into a new scar.

Bonecrusher raised an eyebrow. ’So, the boy gained More control over his body after rescuing the elves,’ he nodded, _’That’s good, it’ll help him in the future.’_

Harry charged forward, tackling Bonecrusher onto the earth floor.

When the goblin warrior recovered he found a silver dagger at his throat, its edge shining in the torch light.

Harry smirked down at him, “What was it that you taught me?” He asked looking up in thought, “You really shouldn’t get lost in thought in the middle of a fight,” he looked back down at him, “it could get you killed.”

Bonecrusher surprised expression melted into a smile that showed off his serrated teeth, “Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me up?”

With a sigh, the young god offered Bonecrusher his hand.

 In the blink of an eye, Bonecrusher’s long fingers wrapped around Harry’s and the young god was flipped to the floor.

When he recovered, he found the edge of Bonecrusher’s sword at his throat, “You’ve learned much, boy, but you’ve still have plenty more to learn,” he smiled, “like never trust anyone in a fight, even if it’s just a friendly spar.”

Harry nodded with a frown on his face and Bonecrusher backed away, so Harry could get to his feet.

 _‘There’s no way I’m falling for my own trick,’_ the goblin warrior thought.

The young god ambled over and grabbed a towel from a peg on the wall. He dabbed at his face, smiling when the towel came away free of blood. _’I think this is the first spar I’ve had where I wasn’t bleeding at the end.’_

Bonecrusher hung his weapons on the wall and turned to face Harry, “So,” he began casually, which instantly put Harry on guard.

_‘This can’t be good, Bonecrusher’s usually straightforward.’_

“How are you holding up after the ordeal with the elves?”

The young god tensed, “I’m fine,” he said with a bit of strain in his voice as images of the elves dead bodies flash through his mind, “Willow got home safe that’s all that matters.”

“Ironteeth says he hears you screaming some nights.”

Ironteeth was Harry’s neighbor in the living quarters he used when training with the goblins.

“He’s mistaken,” Harry replied with a hard edge to his voice.

The young god frowned. _’I must’ve been really loud if he could hear me through six feet of stone.’_

Bonecrusher strode forward, "It's alright to feel remorse about killing. Even goblins kill those that find too much joy in the thrill of battle. Feeling regret over taking a life shows that you are not a monster."

“I know,” Harry said softly, “I just can’t afford to be distracted right now.”

“Why not?” Bonecrusher asked, “Your current quest is done. It’s better to feel these feelings now than breakdown in the middle of battle.”

Harry nodded. “I can’t get the smell out of my mind,” he began softly, “the smell of blood and death haunts my dreams. I can still feel myself cutting into the corpses to save Willow,” he shuddered, “taking the enchanted cutters to cut the Bone and then sowing it fast to Willows stump of a leg. I still remember painting the runes on the arm, so that it will transform to match Willows body.”

Harry turned to face Bonecrusher with haunted eyes, “I don’t mind killing those wizards. They deserved it for what they did to Willow, but I desecrated to elves bodies to save another and then burn the remains. How am I ever supposed to get past that?”

“Is there any other way you could’ve saved Willow?”

“I could’ve cauterized her wounds and healed her body.”

“But then she would have been left with missing limbs and had a constant reminder of what happened to her. At least this way, she has a very slim chance of forgetting about what happened to her and moving on.”

Harry nodded slowly.

“Sometimes we have to do bad things for the greater good.”

Harry looked at Bonecrusher, “But how far are we supposed to take that philosophy”

“That is for you to decide,” Bonecrusher said turning to leave the room. He paused at the arched opening leading out of the training area, “I know it’s cold, but you may want to think of it this way. Those elves weren’t using those limbs anymore anyway.”

Harry turned and started slipping on his three-piece suit with an expression of deep contemplation on his face.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry strode down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Water rolled off his trenchcoat and dripped onto the flooded streets of the alley and his shiny black dress shoes kicked up waves as he walked.

The young god patted his dark duffel bag. _’It’s a good thing I bought a trunk with a shrinking charm on it. It would be a pain in the ass to haul a trunk through all this water.’_

Thunder boomed overhead, sending people scurrying into the nearest shop, but Harry ignored it, focusing on the list in his hand. _‘Alright, where do I need to go to next? I already have my potions kit, my trunk, and my school robes, so all that’s left to get is my books and my wand.’_

The young god turned and headed towards one of the tallest buildings in the alley. Rainwater ran off the slanted roof of the building in rivulets, causing small rivers to form in adjacent alleys.

The young god stopped before a glass door with, Flourish and Blotts embroidered on it in gold letters. Shaking the water off his head, Harry pushed open the doors, causing a bell above the door to jingle and stepped inside.

The scents of old books, dust, parchment, and ink filled his nose. _‘Now, this is my kind of place.’_

Massive bookshelves so tall that they threatened to brush the raftered ceiling filled the store in neat rows. Tables sat sporadically throughout the store advertising the most popular book.

Grabbing a basket sitting under a gas lamp, Harry rubbed his hands together with a wide smile on his face. _‘Now, where should I look first?’_

Thirty minutes later, Harry strode through the shelves with a half filled basket swinging on his arm. Emerald eyes scanned the runes section. Locking onto a particular book, Harry reached for it only to be interrupted by a feminine hand.

He turned to find a bushy haired girl with large brown eyes in prominent front teeth reaching for the same book.

“Sorry,” he said withdrawing his hand, “you take it.”

Brown eyes looked him up and down, “Hogwarts?” She asked in a guarded voice.

Smiling, Harry nodded, “Is it that obvious?”

A delicate eyebrow arched, “Well, you are in a magical bookstore with all the first year books for Hogwarts.”

Laughing softly, Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess you’re right.” Pulling the book down from the shelf, the young god offered it to her, “Here you take it.”

Cautiously, the curly haired girl reached out and grasped the book.

Letting it go, Harry slapped his forehead, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow, “Oh, where are my manners,” he offered her his hand, “I’m Harry Potter.”

The girl’s eyes widened ever so slightly. She tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and grasped his hand, “Hermione Granger,” she replied shaking it slowly.

Harry let go of her hand and smiled, “Well, it was nice meeting you Hermione. I hope we can be great friends at Hogwarts.” The young god turned and strode back through the library in search of a book that would catch his interest.

Hermione watched him go with a hint of suspicion in her brown eyes. _’Have I just made a friend, or is he after something else?’_

Shaking her head, the young girl turned and began walking away.

“Oh,” Harry called, causing Hermione to glance back, “you might want to get some books on wizard customs just to be safe.” With those last words Harry turned with a wave and disappeared in between the shelves.

Pausing for a moment, Hermione turned and headed to the historical and political section of the store.

Thirty minutes later, Harry strode out of Flourish and Blotts with his leather duffel bag significantly heavier.

It had stop raining and the sun peeked through the clouds highlighting the puddles of water littering the cobblestone streets.

Harry strode down the street glancing at his list of supplies. _‘Well, I’ve got my books. Now all that’s left is the wand.’_

He glanced down at the ring on his finger. _‘I really don’t see why I need a wand if I already have this ring, but it would be too suspicious if I showed up at Hogwarts without a wand and was still able to do magic. If I want to keep a low profile and have a normal year. I need to appear as normal as possible.’_

With that thought in mind, the young god strode down the street in search of Ollivander’s.

A few minutes later, Harry stood before a small shop. A sign over the door read, Ollivander’s maker of fine wands since three eighty-two BC.

The young god raised an eyebrow as he saw the powerful blue aura that bathed the shop. _’Well isn’t this interesting, I didn’t expect a wand maker to have an aura powerful enough to blanket an entire shop. This just may be worth my time after all.’_

Harry paused at the door to the shop to glance at the ornate white wand sitting on a purple pillow in the shop window. It was made of a pale white wood. Golden branches traveled up the shaft and a green jewel set in the handle.

_‘I wonder what’s so special about that wand.’_

Tearing his eyes away from the wand, the young god pushed the door to the shop open

Dust swirled as Harry entered the shop and a bell rang somewhere in its depths. Emerald eyes scanned the shop taking in its weathered floors and single counter before locking onto the wall of shelves behind the counter with hundreds of small boxes in neat rows.

Candles mounted on either side of the shelf, cast long shadows to the walls as they fought unsuccessfully to beat back the gloom that hung about the shop.

_‘How is that not a fire hazard?’_

With a shake of his head, the young god strode forward. He tapped the bell on the counter, and a crisp clear ringing sound echoed through the shop.

“Well isn’t this interesting,” a voice behind Harry said, causing the young god to spin around.

Harry I the Harry eyed the man before him. _‘How in the world did he get behind me?’_

The man before him stood tall and strong with the same aura of power wafting off him that surrounded the shop. His long white hair was tied back in a ponytail and the purple robes clinging to his bony frame seemed to sway in some unseen wind.

He peered at Harry with pale blue eyes that glowed with a soft light.

 _‘Doesn’t this man ever blink?’_ Harry thought with a shudder, realizing that the man hadn’t blinked the entire time he had been observing him.

“I never expected a godling to walk into my shop,” Ollivander said casually.

Harry tensed and his eyes hardened, “How did you know?” He asked, letting his hands drift to the daggers at his waist.

Ollivander waved him off with a bony hand, “One god always recognizes another,” he peered down at him, “even if they are young.”

Harry’s hand slipped off his dagger and his eyes widened, “You’re a god?!”

Ollivander waved his hand, “That was a long time ago. Now, why don’t you tell me why you’ve come into my shop? Someone like you doesn’t need a wand to use their powers,” he gestured to the ring on Harry’s hand, “especially with that on your finger.”

Straightening up, the young god stared into Ollivander’s unblinking eyes. ‘ _I wonder how he keeps his eyes from drying out.’_

Shaking his head, Harry handed Ollivander his school supplies list, “I’m starting Hogwarts, and it says here I need a wand.”

Ollivander’s eyes widened at the news that Harry was starting Hogwarts, but nodded slowly, “Hogwarts would be the safest place for you until you came into your full power,” he looked around the shop, “unfortunately, I don’t think I have a wand sturdy enough to channel your power.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged, “So, I guess I’m out of luck then.”

Ollivander folded the list up and handed it back to Harry, I wouldn’t say that, the young god looked up at him, while I can’t make a wand that you can actually use. I can make a fake one and you can just use your normal skills to get by in class, but you have to be tricky.

A smile turned up the corners of his wrinkled lips, that shouldn’t be a problem for a son of Loki.

The young god’s eyes widened. _‘How much does this guy know about me?’_

Ten minutes later, Ollivander handed Harry a wand made from the oldest oak tree in Europe. “Remember,” Ollivander said as Harry handed him seven galleons for the wand, “don’t channel your magic through this, or it will explode.”

Harry nodded while tucking the wand into his duffel bag. He turned and headed towards the door. He paused in the doorway to glance back at Ollivander, “I have a question for you.”

Ollivander paused in wiping down his counter to glance up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“If you’re a god, then why have you let the wizarding world become the way it is. I read through part of my history book on the way here. Two dark lords in the past hundred years, why haven’t you done anything about it.”

Ollivander interlocked his hands before him and sighed, “There comes a point in your life when trying doesn’t seem to do any good anymore and you just give up. You just get tired of fighting a losing battle.”

Harry nodded, “That’s all well and good except for the innocent people that get hurt while you sit by and do nothing.”

Before Ollivander could say anything, the young god pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool evening air.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when the train began moving. Steam boiled past his window obscuring his view. He could hear the clack, clack of the wheels as they began to move along the track.

With a smile, the young god turned. _‘And the adventure begins.’_ He strode down the corridor with the gentle humming of the train echoing in his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

****

Harry strode down the narrow hallway of the train, peering in windows looking for a place to sit. He winced slightly at the light reflected off the brass fixtures inside.

He could feel the train moving beneath the thin red carpet under his feet. _‘I have to say for this to be a steam engine it’s a pretty smooth ride.’_

He stopped as he recognized an inhabitant of a compartment. He knocked lightly on the dark metal door and waited, watching the candlelight that lit the hallway dance across the dark metal.

Hermione Granger opened the compartment door with suspicion and her brown eyes, “Can I help you?” She asked in a guarded tone.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the young god gave her a sheepish smile, “Well, you see. I don’t know anyone else on the train, so I was wondering if I could sit with you.”

Brown eyes looked him up and down. After chewing on her lip for a moment, Hermione nodded and stepped aside.

Harry dipped his head, “Thank you.” Striding into the room, the young god reached into his dark leather duffel bag and pulled out his shrunken trunk. He said it on a vacant rack and snapped his fingers.

Green spiderweb like energy flowed over the trunk as it enlarged itself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She strode over to her seat and picked up the book she had been reading.

Taking the hint, Harry tucked his duffel bag inside his trunk and retrieved his mother’s grimoire from his trunk. The book disguised itself as a book detailing the history of magic, causing the young god to raise an eyebrow. _‘Well that’s a new one. Of course this is the first time I’ve read my mother’s grimoire in front of people, so it’s good to know it can disguise itself.’_

Shaking his head, Harry set down and continued reading on life magic.

A brown eyebrow arched behind her book. _‘Isn’t that interesting,’_ Hermione thought, _’I half expected him to try to start a conversation with me,’_ she shook her head, _’ it’s good to know I’m not the only one that likes to read,’_ the corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile, _’maybe just maybe I’m close to making a friend.’_

Silence descended on the compartment as they both became engrossed in their books.

They had been reading for about an hour when the compartment door opened. A fare skinned boy with slick back pale blond hair, a prominent pointed nose, and gray eyes strode into the compartment.

Two hulking figures loitered outside the doorway.

Raising his emerald eyes from his book, Harry eyed the boy. Snapping the book shut, he gave the boy his full attention, “Can I help you?”

The boy’s pale gray eyes swept the compartment, taking in both occupants before locking on Harry. He straightened up and held his head high, “I am Draco Malfoy. I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment, so I thought it prudent to come and introduce myself,” he gestured to the two boys outside the compartment, “and these fine fellows are Crab and Goyal.”

Setting his book beside him, Harry opened and closed his hand. A silver dagger appeared in his hand, the young god began cleaning his fingernails with the tip.

Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline. _‘How…'_

“Mr. Malfoy,” Harry began slowly not taking his eyes off his hand, “while I admire your eagerness to make friends. It is quite rude to enter someone’s compartment without knocking,” emerald eyes met the pale haired boys for just a split second, “I would think a pure blood heir would have better manners.”

Malfoy’s pale face flushed pink.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry's dagger disappeared. The young god turned his attention to Hermione, “I have to say, I haven’t met many wizards, but so far I’m not impressed with their manners; how about you, Hermione?”

Malfoy's head swept around to stare at Hermione, “I don’t believe we’ve met.” He offered Hermione his hand, “I am Draco Malfoy.”

The brown haired girl stared at the pale haired boy before her for just a split second then shook it gently. “Hermione Granger,” she said quietly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, “I don’t believe I have heard of the Granger family. Are you from out of the country?”

“I’m a firstborn,” Hermione said with pride.

Malfoy dropped her hand quickly and backed away, “You’re a Mudblood!” He exclaimed wiping his hand on his robes.

Hermione flinched, but stared at Malfoy with hard eyes.

Suddenly, an oppressive feeling settled in the compartment and the candle lamps flickered and died. The other two occupants of the compartment turned to stare at Harry.

Emerald magic rose in streamers off his body, “Mr. Malfoy,” he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Malfoy spine, “if you knew the true origins of magic. You would not use such hateful slurs.”

Glowing emerald eyes locked on to Malfoy, causing him to shrink back, “I would kindly ask you to leave. Do not darken my presence again until you learn to respect others.”

Malfoy straightened himself up. ‘ _'How dare this filthy half-blood tell me what to do!'_ The pale blonde haired boy stared down at Harry, “Now see here…”

Harry cut him off, “Leave!” He said in a deep gravelly voice that shook the compartment windows.

Malfoy went ghostly pale and scurried out of the compartment, bowling over his two muscular companions.

Once he was gone, Harry relaxed. With a flick of his wrist, the compartment door slid shut and locked. He turned to Hermione with an apologetic smile on his face, “sorry about that, I just really don’t like that slur, since my adoptive mother was a firstborn.”

Raising his hand, the young god lit the lamps back with a thought.

 _‘That was impressive.’_ The bushy haired girl thought.

With a raised eyebrow, she snapped her book on transfiguration shut, “Adoptive mother? I have read a few books that mention you, including but not limited to rise and fall of the dark arts and famous wizards of the twentieth century, and none of them mentioned anything about you being adopted.”

Glancing out the window, Harry watched the fields and farm houses of Scotland flyby for a minute then flicked his wrist, banishing his book into his trunk. He then turned to face Hermione, “My being adopted was kept a secret. I didn’t find out about it until I went to Gringotts and took an inheritance test.”

Tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, Hermione nodded, “So, what did you mean if Malfoy knew the true origins of magic he wouldn’t use such slurs?”

Harry leaned back in  the seat relaxing into the soft red velvet and crossed his arms, “You’re not going to believe me.”

Hermione leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. “Try me,” she said with a determined glint in her eye.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, “Well believe it or not it all started in a faraway galaxy, which technically isn’t even in this reality, considering you have to go through a wormhole to get there.”

 With a raised eyebrow, Hermione listened as Harry told her how the gods were actually powerful beings from another galaxy. That they came down to mate with mortals and bring magic into the world.

The young god finished by telling her that they now used earth, or Midgard as the gods called it as a prison for gods that broke the divine laws set forth and agreed upon by each pantheon.

Leaning back in her seat, Hermione fixed Harry with a disbelieving stare, “Do you really expect me to believe all that?”

Twitching his fingers, Harry summoned his mother’s grimoire, “I really don’t care what you believe.” Flipping open his book, the young god continued reading.

A few minutes passed.

Hermione lowered her book, “Can you prove anything you told me?”

Closing his book, Harry flicked his hand. His silver dagger appeared in his hand, causing Hermione to tense.

Emerald eyes glanced at her, “Relax.” Rolling up the sleeve of his leather trenchcoat, the young God slid up the sleeve of his dress shirt and pressed the blade of his silver dagger into his forearm.

Hermione’s eyes widened as crimson blood with a golden glow flowed down his arm. She leaned back in her chair, staring at Harry’s arm with wide eyes.

“What are you?” She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Flicking his wrist, Harry banished his blade.

Hermione watched mesmerized as the cut healed.

“I am the son of Loki and Hecate,” Harry told her rolling down his sleeve.

Hermione stared at him for what seemed like forever then her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped in her seat.

Picking up his book, Harry flipped it open, “She took that well.”

Thirty minutes later, brown eyes blinked open. Hermione set up holding her head. _’I just had the strangest dream.’_

Turning her head, Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw Harry flipping through a book. Her eyes flicked down to the still glowing blood on the carpet, “It wasn’t a dream,” she whispered.

“No it wasn’t,” Harry said sitting down his book.

Over the next two hours, they discussed different things.

Harry told her about being raised by the elves and trained by the goblins.

“So the training with the goblins, is that how you make your dagger appear in your hand?”

Opening and closing his hand, Harry held his dagger up to the light, “Yeah, the goblins taught me how to create a pocket dimension that only I can access a few days before boarding the train.”

Hermione nodded.

Harry turned and watched the sun finish setting on the horizon. He turned back to Hermione, “So, you had no idea that you were magical?”

Hermione shook her head and told Harry about her primary school years.

 _‘Well that explains her guarded attitude. People have been taking advantage of her most of her life, so it’s only natural she’s mistrustful,’_ the young god thought as she finished her story.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a voice sounding over the train.

“We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes. Please gather your belongings and change into your robes.”

Rising to his feet, Harry walked towards the door. His robes appeared slung over his arm as he moved, I’ll find the loo. You can change in here.

**_ TBG _ **

The first years stepped off the train in a tight group, looking around with wide eyes. They shivered as the cool September wind bit into their exposed skin.

Harry took a deep breath of cool air through his nose, nearly choking on the wild magic that saturated the land. Sweat popped out on his forehead, but a wide smile stretched across his face. _‘I’ve never been in a place with so much wild magic.’_

“First years over here,” a voice boomed, bringing the young god out of his thoughts.

Harry turned to see a man twice as tall as a normal man with hands the size of trashcan lids, and a face so Hairy that it obscured most of his features, except for his beetle black eyes. He wore a large moleskin overcoat and humongous boots.

Hundreds of feet clicked on the stone as the soon to be students approached the large man.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took in the man’s aura. A dark brown streaked with light blue. _’Well isn’t that interesting, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a wizard with giant blood before. Granted being raised by elves, I haven’t seen that many wizards.’_ He shook his head, _’I wonder if he has those boots specially made.’_

The massive man led them down a winding path, decorated with grass that gleamed in the moonlight. His large footsteps caused the ground to shake.

He stopped before a small dock and gestured with a large hand at a collection of small wooden boats, “Climb in, no more than four to a boat.”

Harry, Hermione, a boy whining about his toad, and a redhead with dirt on his nose climbed into a boat.

The toad boy nearly fell into the water when the boat rocked as they climbed in, but Harry grabbed him by the arm, “Thanks,” he muttered.

“No problem,” the young god said with a smile, “I’m Harry,” he said offering the boy his hand.

“Neville,” the boy said shyly ringing his hands together.

“Well, Neville, it’s nice to meet you,” Harry said sitting down. Suddenly, he jumped up, “What the…”

Slowly, the young god turned to Neville, “Is this your toad?” He asked pointing down at the dark green toad that’s warts were shining in the light of the lamp hanging off the bow of the boat.

“Trevor!” Neville exclaimed, snatching up the toad. He turned to Harry with a wide smile on his face, and his pudgy face chapped from the wind, “thank you for finding him for me.” He said his blue eyes shining bright with happiness.

“No problem,” the young god said sitting down again, but a little bit more carefully this time, “so…”

Harry was cut off when the large man shouted, “Forward.”

The boats jerked slightly before moving across the smooth dark water of the lake.

Harry looked between Hermione and Neville, “So, what house do you guys think you’ll be in?”

Hermione tore her eyes away from the water. _‘Did I just see a tentacle?’_ She shook her head, “I’m hoping for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.”

“I’ll probably end up in Hufflepuff,” Neville said glumly.

Harry cocked his head to one side, “what’s so bad about Hufflepuff?”

Neville looked at him as if he had grown a second head, his blonde hair fluttering in the breeze, “Don’t you know? That’s the house of the rejects. Hufflepuff is said to be where all the ones with no talent go.”

“I don’t necessarily think that’s true,” Harry said with a shrug, “according to Hogwarts a History,” Hermione beamed at the mention of the book glad to see someone besides her head read it, “Hufflepuff is where those that are loyal and hard-working go.”

“If you try your best and work hard, I’m sure you’ll become a fantastic wizard. Plus”, Harry said with a sly grin, “according to a book I read on the ministry of magic, the current head of the wizarding Police Department was in Hufflepuff.”

Neville’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Really,” Harry said, patting Neville shoulder, “besides no matter what house you’re in you already have a friend in me.”

“And me,” Hermione said with a small smile.

“Thanks guys,” Neville said, looking down so they wouldn’t see the unshed tears in his eyes.

The giant man’s voice boomed from the lead boat, “You’ll get your first look at Hogwarts in a few minutes, but watch your heads around this bend.”

The small group ducked as they passed under a low overhang. When they looked up, their eyes widened and a gasp echoed through the boats.

Hogwarts Castle was a massive structure sitting atop a large hill. The pointed roofs of its many towers stabbed into the sky like needles. It’s thousands of windows stared out of the darkness like the eyes of some giant monster.

 _‘This reminds me of the old Frankenstein movie,’_ Hermione thought, taking in the large moon highlighting the school with its pale glow.

 _‘Amazing,’_ Neville thought with wide eyes.

As they drew closer, Harry could make out the magic coating the dark brown stone of every small building connected to the large structure. _‘This place must have taken forever to build.’_ He thought, letting his eyes scan over the gargoyles perched on the edges of the towers.

An owl flew over the red tile roof, folding its wings as it soared into a tower window.

The boat jarred as it bumped against the rough bottom of a set of stone steps.

Harry rose from the boat, stumbling as his feet became tangled in his robes. Righting himself, the young god stepped out of the boat and offered Hermione his hand.

The bushy haired girl looked at his hand then smirked slightly, “No thanks,” she said with a twinkle in her eye, “after your little display. I think I better be offering you my hand.”

A light dusting of pink appeared on Harry’s face as he turned towards Neville and caught the plump boy as he fell forward.

“Thanks,” Neville said straightening up. Suddenly, Trevor the toad made a break for freedom, leaping out of Neville’s hands.

“Trevor,” the blonde boy called, diving for the toad.

Twitching his fingers, Harry froze Trevor the toad in mid-hop just as Neville grabbed a hold of him.

Hermione shot Harry a look, and the young god winked at her.

“Everyone here?” The giant man asked. When everyone nodded, he gave them a large smile, “good, now follow me.”

He led the group up a large set of stone steps and knocked on the double doors.

A stern looking woman with dark hair in a tight bun opened the door. She moved her head slightly to prevent her pointed hat from being knocked off. She peered at the group of students with bright green eyes that didn’t blink as often as they should.

“Here are the new students, Professor McGonagall,” the large man said.

The severe looking woman dipped her head, letting her eyes survey each student, “Thank you Hagrid.”

The large man nodded and stepped past McGonagall into the Entrance Hall.

“Come with me,” McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Footsteps echoed on the stone floor of the Entrance Hall as the student centered. Their whispers echoed off the arched ceilings and smooth stone walls. Warm torch light filled the large space with an inviting golden glow.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” McGonagall said in a voice that instantly silenced the whispers, “here at this school there are four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each of these houses will be like your family while you are here. Your triumph will earn you reward and your disobedience of the rules will earn you punishment.”

“In a few minutes, I will call for you to be sorted into your houses. Until then, take this time to smarten yourselves up.”

The moment McGonagall disappeared whispers broke out amongst the group, “what do you think they’ll make us do?” A student of Indian descent asked.

Harry ignored the chatter and focused on his surroundings. There was a small door to his left and two more on his right. Spiral staircases trailed upwards. Allowing his eyes to follow the staircases, he counted at least twenty in this part of the tower, before they began to move.

His eyes widened as he saw a staircase six stories up move and settle in another location. A small smile spread across his face. _‘Now that is interesting.’_

“That’s stupid,” the redhead behind Harry exclaimed, “there is no way they would make us perform magic in front of the school, especially since we just got here.”

“Well your idea wasn’t much better,” a boy with brown hair and an Irish accent said, “there’s no way we’re going to have to wrestle a troll.”

With a sigh, Harry tore his gaze away from the paintings lining the walls that’s inhabitants seemed to move from frame to frame to face the two arguing boys, “What are your names?”

“I’m Dean Thomas,” the brown haired boy said.

Ron Weasley, the redhead answered, rubbing his nose.

“Well boys, I honestly think Dean’s idea is more plausible. After all, if they made us wrestle a troll they wouldn’t get a whole lot of new students.”

Dean flashed Ron a smug look, his brown eyes a light with satisfaction.

“But my brothers…” Ron started, his blue eyes wide, but was cut off when the rest of the group screamed. Spinning around, the trio’s eyes widened as four spirits floated through a solid stone wall.

“I honestly think we should give Peeves another chance,” a portly ghost was saying, “Forgive and forget I always say.”

“Quiet,” a woman with long flowing hair and a melancholy look on her face said, “not in front of the new students.”

“New students,” the portly ghost said excitedly floating forward.

He had a chubby face with kind bright eyes, a smashed sort of nose, and hair that just went around the crown of his skull.

“Hello there,” he said pleasantly, “I’m the fat fryer. I hope to find some of you and Hufflepuff. That’s mild house you know, he said proudly pounding his chest with a plump hand.”

Everyone stared at the ghost with awe and a hint of fear.

“That’s enough,” McGonagall said striding towards the group, her long emerald green robes sweeping the floor.

With a friendly wave, the fat fryer and the rest of the ghosts floated away.

McGonagall turned to the students, “Please form a single file line and follow me.”

McGonagall led the group through the door she had just exited.

They found themselves on a raised platform in front of the rest of the school.

McGonagall disappeared shortly and returned with a three-legged stool. She set the three-legged stool down and placed a battered old hat until it.

The students leaned forward with a hint of trepidation in their eyes.

A clean tear appeared in the brim of the hat and the students tensed then the hat began to sing.

“Oh you may not think I’m pretty…”

Harry tuned out the rest of the song and let his eyes scan the room.

This room like the entire castle set his senses a buzz with power, feeling them with new energy.

Taking a deep breath, the young god focused, taking in the details of the room.

Four Long tables filled the large space. Each table was filled with students wearing dark robes. Different patches on the breast of the robes seem to be the only variation.

Floating candles hovered above each table under an enchanted ceiling that showed the sky outside, twinkling with thousands of stars and around full moon.

The young god flicked his eyes upward and watched a cloud slowly drift across the sky. It settled in front of the moon, casting a shadow on some students below. Shaking his head, Harry returned to watching the students.

The students below leaned forward with anticipation as the hat sung.

The young god raised an eyebrow. _’What could they possibly be waiting for?’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the hat stopped singing. The students below rose to their feet and clapped loudly, so the new first years followed suit.

After a moment the clapping ceased and McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands, “When I call your name please come forward and sit on the stool.”

Unrolling the parchment, the stern woman began, “Hannah Abbott.”

Hannah Abbott, a round face girl, with bright blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes, was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘So, it’s that easy,’_ he thought with a wry smile.

“Hermione Granger.”

Harry watched Hermione stride confidently forward, but he could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor.

“I’m going to kill Fred and George,” Ron muttered a few people down from him.

Harry snorted and his smile widened just a bit.

Harry’s smile dropped and he straightened up a bit when Neville’s name was called. The pudgy boy walked hesitantly forward. After sitting on his head for a good while, the hat finally announced, “Gryffindor!”

As with Hermione, the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers.

Harry tuned out a few more names until he heard a name he recognized.

“Draco Malfoy.”

Harry watched the blonde he met on the train stride forward with his nose in the air. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted, “Slytherin!”

‘ _Not a surprise there,’_ the young god thought watching as the pale blonde strode haughtily towards a table filled with surly looking people with the snake patch over the breast of their dark robes.

 _‘They are going to eat him alive,’_ Harry thought as he watched the boy sit down.

Shaking his head, the young god looked around. He could see the layers upon layers of magic clinging to the stones of the ancient structure. If he focused hard enough he could just make out the wards, thick streams of multicolored energy forming a web over the castle and its grounds.

_‘Snow beard was right to send me here. The magic infused into these stones over the centuries is more than enough to hide my godly aura. At least until I reach maturity.’_

“Harry Potter!”

Striding forward, Harry set down on the stool and crossed his legs. He caught a glimpse of McGonagall stern features before the brim of the hat dropped over his eyes.

 _‘Ah, it’s been a long time since I’ve sorted a godling,’_ a voice in the young god’s head sounded.

 _‘You can enter my mind?’_ Harry thought back surprised.

 _‘Of course I can,’_ the hat said sounding insulted, ’ _the founders were descended from some rather powerful gods, so they knew the true history of the world and created me to be able to sort any being no matter how powerful.’_

_‘Now, let’s see where we should put you. Not a bad mind, plenty smart enough to go to Ravenclaw, but also cunning enough to go to Slytherin, and loyal enough to go to Hufflepuff. However, the house I think suits you best is.’_

“Gryffindor!”


	13. Chapter 13

** The Banished Godling Year One **

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

 

A strip of orange light glanced across Harry’s face through the crimson curtains of his four poster bed, making him wince. With a groan, the young god set up, letting his covers fall off his body. Glancing out the window, he saw the sun just peeking over the horizon, painting the grassy hills orange and setting the lake aglow.

Swinging his feet out of bed, Harry yanked them back up as they touched the cold stone floor. _‘I grew up in the forest, but geez that’s cold.’_

Setting his feet back on the floor, the young god rose from his bed with a sigh and set about getting dressed to the snores of his roommates.

**TBG**

Harry strode briskly down the marble staircase leading to the front of the castle, his dark robes dragging along the stairs. The young god’s footsteps echoed as they hit the tile floor of the Entrance Hall, making him wince, _‘So much for sneaking around.’_

Shaking his head, Harry pushed the double doors and was slightly surprised when they swung open. _‘That’s not very safe,’_ he thought stepping out onto the marble steps.

Taking a deep breath, the young god looked out over the grounds. The sky was painted a bright orange thanks to the early morning sun. Green grass stretched as far as the eye could see, and the school lake sparkled like diamonds in the light of the sun.

Exhaling, Harry took another deep breath of crisp clean air and held it, cleansing his lungs. Breathing out, he smiled. _‘I can’t get over how clean the air is here. It’s almost like being back with the elves.’_

Shaking his head, the young god jog down the marble steps, his shoes squeaked in the due covered grasses he began his morning jog.

Sweat trailed down his forehead, as he began his third lap around the lake. His eyes focused on a pale tentacle rising out of the lake. _‘So, Hermione was right. There is something in the lake.’_

Suddenly, the tentacle sank beneath the water. The young god was about to turn away when a flash of movement caught his eye.

A pale green skinned creature with bright red eyes, watch the young god from just beneath the surface of the water, his pale white hair painted gold in the morning sun.

Slowly, Harry approached the water. Just as he reached the edge of the water the creature dove beneath the water with a splash of a fish’s tail.

A smile stretched across the young god’s face. _‘So, Hogwarts has merpeople. That’s very interesting.’_ Shaking his head, Harry turned and headed back to the Castle for a shower before breakfast.

**_ TBG _ **

Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry let his gaze sweep over the four Long tables, before taking a deep breath. The scent of eggs, bacon, kippers, and porridge filled his nose.

Striding forward, the young god sat down at the Gryffindor table and began dipping himself some food. After splaying a napkin across his lap, Harry tucked in. _‘Not as good as Tipsy’s, but not bad,’_ he thought munching on a piece of bacon.

Halfway through his meal, Professor McGonagall strode past his table. She stopped and stared at him with those unblinking green eyes.

Sitting down his golden knife and fork, Harry wiped his mouth, “Yes?”

Shaking her head, the stern woman handed the young god his schedule. “Thank you,” Harry replied dipping his head.

The stern professor nodded and moved down the table, handing out schedules to those few Gryffindor’s that were up.

 _‘There is something strange about that woman,’_ the young god thought with a shake of his head.

Taking a sip of orange juice, Harry’s eyes scanned his schedule. _‘So I have potions first with the Slytherin’s. How curious that they would pair Gryffindor and Slytherin up,’_ he shook his head, ‘ _maybe there trying to get rid of the animosity between the two houses.’_

He had only been here a day and already he had noticed fighting between the older students of the two houses.

Sitting down his glass, the young god folded up a schedule and stuck inside his robes. _‘Somehow, I don’t think that’s going to work.’_

“How long have you been up?”

Glancing over his shoulder, the young god saw Hermione striding towards him, her bushy brown hair swaying as she moved and her eyes a light with excitement.

A light smile turned up the corners of the young god’s mouth. _‘It’s good to know with everything she’s been through she still excited about learning. I would hate to see such a brilliant mind crushed by the cruelness of children.’_

Emerald eyes glowed with the pale light, taking in the baby blue aura with amber streaks surrounding her. _‘Especially, since the blood of the gods runs so strong within her.’_

Shaking his head, Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, “I got up at sunrise to jog around the lake. The elves told me, a fit body makes for more powerful magic.”

Nodding, Hermione sat down and began dipping herself some food, “If that’s true, I would like to join you on your run tomorrow,” she glanced down, “that is if it’s okay with you?” She finished quietly.

The young god smiled, “The more the merrier, it’s no fun if you run by yourself. Do you think Neville would like to join us?”

“Why don’t we ask him? Here he comes.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder, his emerald eyes glowed again.

A dark green aura streaked with purple and red surrounded Neville.

The young god raised an eyebrow. _‘How interesting, the Longbottom's are descended from three gods.’_

The pudgy boy stopped before the table panting with his hands on his knees, “Sorry,” he panted, “I overslept.”

“No you haven’t,” Harry said moving down so Neville could sit, “you’re right on time for breakfast.”

Suddenly, Neville’s head snapped up, slinging sweat off his damp blonde hair, “Oh no, I forgot my bag.”

Turning the pudgy boy started to run back to Gryffindor tower, but he tripped over his robes and fell to the floor.

Laughter echoed through the Great Hall.

Waving his hand under the table, Harry summoned Neville’s bag. Grabbing it by the strap he pulled it from beneath the table and rose to his feet to help Neville up.

“No you didn’t,” the young god said helping a blushing Neville to his feet, “Its right here.” He passed the bag over to Neville.

Neville’s eyes widened as he set down, “But how…”

Harry cut him off, “You had your bag the whole time. You would just so nervous about your first day that you forgot.”

Neville nodded slowly, uncertainty shining in his blue eyes.

Hermione watched Harry behind her glass of pumpkin juice, her brown eyes filled with curiosity. _‘What happened to you to make you so helpful? What are you trying to make up for?’_

The young god looked up at the enchanted ceiling, that reflected the sky outside. He watched a single owl soar across the clear blue sky, before glancing at the sun, “We need to go, it’s about time for potions.”

Rising to their feet, the trio strode out of the Great Hall.

“Do either one of you know where the potions classroom is?” Neville asked as they pass through the double doors.

“I know where it is,” Harry said nodding.

He looked at his two companions, “But I hope one of you know where the Transfiguration classroom is,” the young god shuddered, “I have the feeling Professor McGonagall is someone you don’t want to make angry.”

Neville nodded rapidly, but a smirk stretched its way across Hermione’s face. _‘So’ a young god fears his mortal teacher.’_

Harry shook his head, “I swear the way that woman moves in the way she doesn’t blink. There’s something not human about her.”

“You’re just imagining it,” Hermione said, shivering as the cool air of the dungeons chilled her skin.

“Maybe,” Harry said watching the torchlight dance across the dark stone. The moisture on the stones glistened in the light.

The young God looked up, watching as a drop of water dripped from the stones and splashed onto the floor. _‘I wonder if we are under the lake.’_ He shook his head. _‘No, we’re heading in the opposite direction.’_

They stopped before a wooden door. Other students had already begun to mill around the door.

Neville let out a sigh of relief when he saw the other students.

The young god turned to Neville with a smirk, “Didn’t you trust me?”

Neville sent him a sheepish smile, “Well, we’ve only been in the castle for a day, and this is your first time going to potions class, so I figured the chances of you getting us lost were pretty high.”

Harry nodded with a snort, the corner of his lips turning up in a small smile.

“Out of the way, out of the way,” an irritated voice snapped.

Students parted and a tall man with pale skin, a hooked nose, and beetle black eyes strode to the students. His dark shoulder length hair glistened in the torch light a little too well.

 _‘That’s one brave man to get close to fire with hair that greasy,’_ the young god thought.

Shaking his head, Harry focused on the way the professor moved. His robes billowed around him as he stalked forward, like an animal looking for the weak member of a herd.

He finally stopped before the wooden door and opened it with a flick of his ebony wand.

“Get inside all of you,” he snapped.

As the students filed inside, Hermione took a look around the classroom. It was dark, the torches mounted on the walls providing very little light. A foul smell hung in the air, burning her nose as she breathed it in.

 _‘You would think they would hold potions class somewhere with more ventilation,’_ the bushy haired girl thought rubbing her nose to get rid of the burning sensation.

A chalkboard with chalk dust streaked across it set mounted behind the teacher’s desk. Tables lined the rest of the room in neat rows.

Striding past the boys, Hermione took a seat at the front table, her potions book out before she ever sat down.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry moved to sit beside his friend while Neville took a seat on his other side.

“My name is, Severus Snape. You are here to learn the subtle art of potions making.” The teacher’s dark eyes scanned the room, “I don’t expect all of you to understand the complex and beautiful art that is potions, but for those of you who do. I can teach you how to bottle glory, brew fame, and even put a stopper in death.”

Tension hung on the air as Snape’s quiet voice glided through the room.

Hermione moved forward in her seat.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘Impressive delivery, he sure has our attention.’_

Neville buried his face in his hands. _‘I just know I’m going to screw this up.’_

Spinning around, the dark eyed teacher retrieved the role of parchment from his desk and began spouting off names. When he reached Harry’s, he glanced up briefly before continuing on.

Spinning around, Snape flicked his wand at the board. The chalk dust formed into slanted writing.

Moving behind his desk, the dark-haired teacher sat down, “Today we will be making a simple boil cure. The instructions are on the board. Try not to blow us all up.”

The sound of rustling paper echoed through the classroom as students began grabbing the materials.

Emerald eyes took in every detail of the potion. _‘Simple, but effective.’_

With the ease of long practice, Harry began preparing the ingredients while talking Neville through the steps.

Twenty minutes later, the trio’s potions were brewing, each one a different shade of red.

Professor Snape stalked back and forth between the rows of tables, stopping to look over each potion.

The trio shared a look, before shrugging simultaneously and going back to watching their potions.

Forty minutes later, a bell rang through the castle.

“Leave your potions on my desk, you will have your grade the next time you come to class.”

Students began shuffling towards the front, before long there was a neat row of potions on Snape’s desk. Each one had a piece of parchment wrapped around it with the student’s name stenciled on it.

After counting the potions, Snape nodded, “Good your potions are all here. Now, get out.”

“Well that was intense,” Harry said as Hermione led them towards transfiguration.

“Bloody scary is what that was,” Neville muttered.

“That too,” Harry agreed.

All three friends burst out laughing.

The laughter tapered off as they drew closer to the transfiguration class.

“How did you know where this room was?” Harry asked as they passed through the door.

“That’s easy,” Hermione said smirking at him, “I asked.”

“Uh guys,” Neville asked as his friends moved to one of the smooth wooden tables that filled the room.

“Yeah?” Harry said sitting his bag on the table with a thump.

“Is there a cat sitting on the teacher’s desk,” Neville asked pointing to the gray tabby with spectacle marks around its eyes sitting stiffly on the desk, “or am I just seeing things.”

“Maybe it’s McGonagall’s pet,” Harry said approaching the desk.

With his back to Neville, the young god’s emerald eyes glowed, taking in the cats golden sandy brown aura. A smirk twisted Harry’s lips upward. _‘So, professor McGonagall can transform into a cat, interesting, but why is her aura so much stronger in this form I wonder?’_

Shaking his head, Harry moved back to his seat, but not before giving the cat a knowing wink.

Neville looked around the room. Pale yellow sunlight shone through the rooms only arched window that overlooked the school grounds. In the distance he could see the hills of Scotland, bathed in a thin layer of fog.

The pudgy boy smiled as the sunlight streaked across the dark brown stone that made up the room. _‘This room is a lot more comfortable. Hopefully I can do better here than I did in potions class.’_

He was brought out of his thoughts as the Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff’s started flowing into the room. Gryffindor’s took the tables on the left, while Hufflepuff’s took the tables on the right.

Taking out his wand, Neville looked at it with a hint of longing in his eyes. _‘Dad, if there’s any of your magic left in your old wand. Please help me be at least half the wizard you were. I don’t think I can stand grandmother Augusta looking at me with such disappointment anymore.’_

A commotion at the front of the room drew his attention away from the wand.

Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas sprinted into the room panting. Sweat dripped from their brows as they skidded to a stop on the smooth stone floor.

“We made it,” Ron shouted, punching the air just as the bell toned, signaling the start of class.

Light blue eyes flicked to the cat as it jumped off the desk, and transformed in midair.

The class clapped quietly.

McGonagle muttered a quiet thank you, before turning back to Ron.

She stared down at the redhead over half-moon spectacles, “Yes you did make it Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall said in a clipped voice, “but another minute and you would have been late,” she turned on her heel, “make sure you are not late, or you may find yourself transformed into a map,” she moved behind her desk, “now take your seats.”

The tardy duo scurried to seats in the back of the class.

Neville watched them go out of the corner of his eye, making sure to keep his head staring straight forward, so he didn’t draw attention to himself. _‘I wonder if she really would’ve transformed them into a map if they were late,’_ he shook his head, _‘either way I don’t want to find out.’_

McGonagall stood tall and imposing before the class. She set both hands on her desk and leaned forward, “There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. Anyone who does so will find themselves out of this castle so fast it’ll make their head spin.”

She strode out from behind her desk, “Now, the art of transfiguration in its most basic terms, is transforming one thing into another.”

Flicking her wand towards her desk, there was a loud crack. A large potbelly pig replaced her desk, its nose pointed towards the floor as it sniffed for food. With another flick of her wand, her desk returned.

The class clapped and cheered.

McGonagall turned to them with a light smile on her face, “Thank you, thank you,” she said and instantly the room went quiet.

Students leaned forward now eager to learn this art.

“However it’ll be a long time, before anyone in this class can do something like that.”

She flicked her wand. Small boxes on her desk opened and matches soared through the air to land before each student.

“Today, you will begin by transforming a match into a needle. The spell for transfiguration is Cambio. However, knowing the spell is not enough. You must have a clear image in your mind of what you want to transfigure your object in to.”

She glanced at the clock on the wall, “You may begin now.”

Shouts of “Cambio,” filled the classroom.

Taking out his wand, Harry sent a tendril of magic down the shaft of his wand and into the match. “Cambio”, he intoned, keeping the image of a needle in his mind.

A light or of magic surrounded the match. It floated into the air turning a silver color, before falling back to the table.

“Close Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall said, causing the young god to jump.

Harry turned to her. Her dark green eyes peered down at his silvery match

“Focus more detail into your needle. Transfiguration is all about the image you have in your mind when you perform the magic.”

Harry nodded.

 Delving into his memory, the young god pulled up the image of the needle he used to sow the runes into his trenchcoat. Paying particular attention to it sharp point and the whole he pushed the thread through.

When he felt he had the image firmly in his mind, he sent another tendril of magic from his ring down his wand, “Cambio.”

Again this silver rematch floated into the air with the pale golden or of magic surrounding it. However, this time one end of it sharpened and a tiny hole grew in the other. After revolving twice, it fell to the table with a tiny metal clink.

“Well done, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said, her lips forming into a tight smile.

She flicked her wand. Four more matches flew onto Harry's desk, “Transform these matches like you did the first one. When you’ve done that, transform them back into matches. Once you’ve mastered that, help anyone in the class that’s having trouble.”

Her eyes flicked to Neville, “Maybe start with Mr. Longbottom.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to Neville, his eyes were narrowed in concentration, magic was flowing down his wand, but the match was smoking.

The young god checked Neville’s aura. The pudgy boy’s aura was flowing into the wand, but the properties of the wand seem to be fighting Neville’s aura.

Turning back to McGonagall, Harry nodded. _‘Maybe I should see about teaching Neville and Hermione magic the way the elves taught me. It may make things easier, and it would be interesting to see what happened once their godly blood was awakened.’_

Turning, the stern teacher walked away, but not before pausing beside Hermione, the bushy haired girl had a perfect needle sitting on the table before her, “Well done Miss Granger, take ten points for Gryffindor.”

Like with Harry, the stern teacher gave Hermione four more matches in the same instructions as Harry.

By the end of the class, Harry had mastered the needle transformation and between him and Hermione, they had managed to help Neville perform the spell.

 _‘Now that I know the principle behind transfiguration I can start doing some private practice on my own,’_ the young god thought as he followed Neville and Hermione out of the room.

**_ TBG _ **

Later that night when most of the students had gone to bed, Harry slipped down one of Hogwarts many hallways, making sure to stay outside the flickering torch light. _‘Come on. I know a castle this size has to have a few unused rooms.’_

The sound of approaching footsteps had the young god pressing his back against a wall and focusing magic into the runes sewn into his trenchcoat. His form shimmered and blended in with the wall.

Professor Snape strode down the hallway before him with purpose in his stride. He took a staircase heading to the third floor.

The young god narrowed his eyes. _‘Now, where are you going?’_ He shook his head, _‘it’s not my business.’_

After waiting to make sure he wouldn’t run into anyone else, the young god continued his search for an unused room.

An hour later, he found himself standing in front of a door covered in cobwebs. Tiny black spiders crawled along the thin silvery strands.

_‘I think I found my room.’_

Waving his hand, Harry cast a very special spell on the door and its inhabitants. When the glow of the spell faded away, the young god took a deep breath and stepped forward. The spider web and its creators shimmered as Harry passed through it, but were left unharmed.

Harry smiled as he stood on the other side of the doorway. _‘That should keep any unwanted guest out.’_

Flicking his hand, the young god lit the cobweb covered torches lining the walls.

Pale orange light danced across weathered desks, highlighting the cracks and splinters littering their wooden surfaces. The moonlight shining through the rooms high windows sparkled on the cobwebs covering the dark chalkboard.

Striding forward, Harry cut a clean path through the dust covering the tile floor. With a flick of his hand, golden light washed through the room, returning it to pristine condition and banishing the desk somewhere else.

With a smile, the young god removed his shrunken trunk from the pocket of his robes and set it on the floor. An emerald light bathed his face as the trunk enlarged itself.

Rubbing his hands together, Harry opened the trunk and looked over its contents, “Now, let’s get to work.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Banished Godling Year One_ **

 

**_Chapter 4_ **

 

            September 2nd, Harry emerged from the castle under a purple sky. The sun just barely peeked over the horizon as he strode down the stone steps.

            Morning dew covered his robes, making them dampen heavy.

            Taking a deep breath, the young god savored the Afresh morning air.

            After patting his pocket to make sure his trinket was still there, Harry started his morning jog, his shoes squeaked as they slipped on the grass.

            An hour later, arms still pumping at his sides, Harry started his fourth lap around the lake.

            Reaching the middle of the lake, the young god caught sight of a pair of red eyes watching him from beneath the water and smiled. _'Finally, I was starting to think the little bugger wasn't going to show up today.'_

            Wiping the sweat from his brow, Harry turned to face the water.

            The red eyes disappeared with a splash of a fish's tail, causing the young god to smile.

            ' _Just as I expected.'_

            Stripping his robes off his body, Harry folded them neatly then set them on the ground. His shirt, shoes, and socks soon followed, all sitting in a neat pile.

            Taking a deep breath, the young god ran towards the lake. Jumping high into the air, Harry hit the water with a splash.

**_ TBG _ **

 

            ' _Cold,'_ Harrythought as he sunk beneath the water. Looking around, the young god found that his vision was clouded with dark muddy water and long strips of seaweed, floating in front of him like tentacles of some unknown monster.

            ' _Well this certainly wasn't one of my better ideas.'_

            Shaking his head, Harry focused magic into his eyes.

            His vision cleared and a pale blue trail of magical energy shimmered into existence before him, twisting and turning to rocks and jungles of seaweed.

            ' _I'm glad that worked,'_ the young god thought, _'or it would be a pain in the ass trying to find the merpeople.'_

            Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated. _' Air in water is what I need, so give me gills if you please.'_

            A sharp pain shot across the young god's neck as flaps appeared in his skin.

            Air flooded Harry's body, making him sigh, sending bubbles to the surface.

            ' _It's good to know what little practice I've been able to do in Transfiguration is paying off. I can't wait to see what I can do after more than a day of practice.'_

            Shaking his head, the young god shot off along the blue trail at inhuman speeds.

            After about ten minutes of navigating his way through jungles of seaweed, Harry heard whispers.

            "He's coming, the godling is coming."

            ' _One day am going to have to ask someone how magical creatures know I'm a god,'_ the young god thought breaking through a patch of tall seaweed. He emerged at the edge of a small village.

            Small huts were constructed in a circle. Each made of uneven rocks.

            Seaweed was stretched taut over each dwelling and an assortment of shells decorated the door and window frames.

            Red eyes peeked out at Harry from each window, some gazing at him in awe, others suspicion and most fear.

            The young god strode forward, creating a cloud of sand.

            Four merpeople intercepted him before he reached the village. Each of them raise their spears, the dark tips glinted in the underwater light.

            Their red eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and their beards swayed in the underwater current.

            Harry glanced around. The tails of the merpeople around him twitched nervously. Children peeked out from behind their mother's tails looking at him with wide curious red eyes.

            One of the four floated forward, his long dark beard was braided with shiny rocks and strips of seaweed.

            His long fingers tightened around his spear and the seashells decorating his chest glowed as the moss covering them absorbed the underwater light.

            "I am Cruncher," he said in a voice that sounded like rocks scraping together, "I am the leader of the merpeople that reside in this lake. What are you doing here?"

            Harry raised his hands slowly, "I have come here to make a deal."

            Cruncher's dark eyebrow raised and his red eyes widened, "A deal, Cruncher repeated slowly. What kind of deal?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

            The young god knelt before Cruncher, his knee sunk into the soft sand beneath him, "I come seeking training."

            "Training," Cruncher repeated, lowering his spear slightly, "why would you want training from us?"

            Keeping his eyes locked on the spear, Harry answered, "When I'm not in the castle beside this lake, I am training with the goblins."

            "However, while I'm here, I cannot train with the goblins. I have heard that the merpeople are the fiercest warriors in all the sea. I come here to train with you, so my skills do not dull throughout the year."

            "What could you possibly offer us in return?" Cruncher asked stroking his beard.

            Harry reached towards his pocket, causing the merpeople to raise their spears.

            The young god raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Easy, I'm just reaching into my pocket to show you what I've brought."

            "Do it slowly," Cruncher growled.

            Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a tier shape jewel attached to a leather strap. It glowed with a pale blue light.

            Cruncher cocked his head to one side. "You offer us jewelry?" He asked as his companions began to laugh.

            A slight smirk twisted up the corners of Harry's mouth, "This is more than jewelry. I assure you."

            Cruncher swam closer, "What does it do?"

            Slowly, the young god rose to his feet, "Put it on and find out, or are the legends about merpeople being fierce warriors' just tall tales."

            Sweat ran down Harry's face, when Cruncher's eyes narrowed. _' Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.'_

            The young god's shouldesrsagged ever so slightly when Cruncher grabbed the jewel, and strapped it around his neck.

            There was a bright flash and energy rippled through the water.

            When it faded away a human Cruncher stood before Harry.

            Cruncher stared down at his peach colored hands and wiggled his toes in the sand of the lake, "What sorcery is this?" He looked at Harry with wide brown eyes.

            ' _Man I'm glad that worked.'_

            The young god smiled, "If you train me, I will make jewels for your people that will allow them to walk in the upper world indefinitely," he stretched forth his hand, "do we have a deal?"

            Cruncher grabbed his hand, "I'll have to test it to make sure it works, but if it does meet me here tomorrow two hours before sunrise to begin your training."

            Harry smiled and shook Cruncher's hand. _'It's a good thing even a young god like me doesn't need much sleep.'_

            "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

            **_TBG_**

 

            Hermione stomped across the Hogwarts grounds with a scowl on her face, her brown eyes narrowed against the rising sun. A cool wind whipped her bushy hair around her face as she neared the lake. _'I'll wait for you he says. Running is no fun by yourself he says, lying bastard.'_

            Spotting something on the ground near the edge of the lake, the bushy haired girl picked up her pace. As she got closer she saw that it was a pile of neatly folded clothes.

            Rummaging through them, Hermione found Harry's wand.

            Watching the morning sun paint the lake with orange strips of light, Hermione wondered. _'Did Harry go swimming? What were the runes sewn into his clothes for?'_

            The bushy haired girl was brought out of her thoughts when something burst from the water and began swimming toward shore.

            Staggering backwards, Hermione fumbled to grab her wand.

            Squinting through the sun, the bushy haired girl pointed her wand at the figure with a shaky hand, "Hold it right there?" She shouted as the figure began to emerge from the water.

**_ TBG _ **

 

            Harry emerged from the lake with a gasp. Sharp pains on the side of his neck told the young god that his gills it disappeared. _'I wonder if the magic faded because I no longer needed my gills, or because it timed out. That's something I'll have to look into.'_

            Shaking his head, the young god swam towards shore to the sound of his teeth chattering. _'Well that was a productive visit, but why did it have to be so damn cold.'_

            Feeling ground under his feet, Harry side is the warm morning sun hit his back.

            "Hold it right there!"

            The young god turned at the sound of a familiar voice, "Hermione?"

            Hermione lowered her wand ever so slightly, her eyes wide, "Harry?"

            "No," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm a shape shifting monster that looks like Harry."

            "What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, planting her hands on her hips. The bushy haired girl strode forward, trying not to blush at the way the morning sun made the water glisten on Harry's muscled body. _'Well if I ever needed confirmation that Harry wasn't human, I have it now. There's no way a normal twelve-year-old has a body like that.'_

            The sound of splashing water brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned and glared at Harry, "Someone was supposed to let me go on their morning run with them, remember?"

            Smiling sheepishly, Harry made his way over to his clothes, "Sorry about that, I had some business in the lake, and forgot all about us running together."

            Waving his hand over his clothes and himself, Harry side as steam rose off his body. _'Whoever invented drying spells was a genius.'_

            Shaking his head, the young god set about getting dressed.

            "What kind of business could you have possibly had in the lake?" Hermione asked watching him button his shirt, paying particular attention to the scars littering his body. _'What could he have done to get scars like that?'_

            "I was asking the merpeople that live in the lake to train me," Harry said slipping his robes over his head.

            Hermione's head snapped towards him as he began trying to flatten his hair with his hand, "Why?"

            "I told you I trained with the goblins, well while I'm here I can't very well train with the goblins now can I?"

            "But why do you need training?" Hermione ask as they began making their way back to the school.

            "That's a story for another time," Harry said in a tone of voice that instantly stopped the subject from going any farther.

            The young god's eyes flicked down to the silver and gold ring on his finger, the dark blue jewel sparkled in the light. _'I wonder how my magic will fair underwater?'_ A smirk twisted his lips upward. _'I guess I'll find out when I start training with the merpeople.'_

            "Can you teach Neville and I to use magic the same way you do?" Hermione asked, bringing the young god out of his thoughts.

            Harry looked towards Hermione surprised, but inwardly smiled. _'Well at least this way I won't have to convince them.'_

            "I can," the young god said nodding, "but to do so I would have to awaken your godly blood fully, which would change you."

            "Change us how," Hermione asked as they neared the castle.

            With a sigh, Harry smoothed back his hair, "Well for one, it would bring your godly blood to the surface, which means you would become a demigod."

            "Demigods, if they survive the monster attacks…"

            "Monster attacks?" Hermione asked looking at him in surprise.

            "A demigod's powerful aura attracts monsters," Harry waved his hand, "luckily for you as civilization grew it push the monster's father and farther away, but it is something you have to constantly be on alert for."

            "Anyways," Harry continued with a wave of his hand, "if you survive the monster attacks, you will live longer than any human or wizard"

            "How long?"

            "It depends on the strength of your godly ancestor, but the oldest demigod before he was killed by monsters was three hundred and twenty."

            Hermione's eyes widened.

            The young god glanced at Hermione as he walked up the castles marble steps, leaving Hermione behind, before you decide whether to do this I want you to think about outliving everyone you've ever known.

            Harry looked back at Hermione from the top of the stairs, "Ask yourself is more magical power and being able to see the world for how it really is worth that?"

**_ TBG _ **

 

            An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Neville walked into charms. Glancing over the long tables that filled the room, the young god picked out a table in the center of the room, situated beside to Ravenclaw's. Both tables were directly across from one of the classroom windows that painted the dark wood of the tables with golden light.

            Walking towards the table, Neville glanced at the teacher's desk.

            A large blocky structure made of dark mahogany.

            ' _It's a nice desk,'_ Neville thought sitting down, _'but why is there a pile of books sitting in the chair behind it.'_

            The sound of the bell ringing brought the pudgy boy out of his thoughts.

            There was a loud crack, causing the students in the room to jump.

            A three foot tall man appeared before the blackboard. The white hair surrounding the crown of his head glowed faintly in the light coming through the windows. A wide smile stretched his wrinkled face, showing off slightly pointed teeth. He spread his arms wide, keeping his long pointed fingers together, "My name is Filius Flitwick, and I will be teaching you charms."

            Harry raised an eyebrow. _'So, my charms teacher is at least part goblin. This is going to be a very interesting class. I can't wait to see how a goblins warrior nature affects the teaching of magic.'_

            Striding over to his desk, Flitwick hopped up on to the books in a single bound.

            ' _I guess we know what the books were for,'_ Neville thought.

            Hermione raised an eyebrow. _'For someone so short, professor Flitwick sure can jump high.'_

            A grin split Harry's face. _'I think I'm going to like having such an energetic teacher.'_

            "Now," Flitwick began with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "you are here to learn in my opinion one of the most difficult branches of magic. Some may disagree, but charms like all magic when you are first learning it requires a trigger."

            The diminutive professor steepled his fingers before him, "The trigger you need to master to perform charms is emotion. Like most magic, emotion can make your spells more powerful, but for charms you have to feel a specific emotion to get them to work at first. However, after a bit of training, you will no longer need the emotional trigger."

            Flitwick flicked his wand.

            Buttons floated from a box beneath the chalkboard and settled before each student.

            "Today, we will be starting with something simple, the color changing charm. This charm works by focusing on an emotion and then labeling that motion with the color. Like transfiguration, it takes some visualization."

            The little professor pointed his wand at the button on his desk, "The spell to change an object's color is Cambiar el color."

            The button on the professor's desks changed from a solid black color to a bright purple.

            Clapping echoed through the classroom.

            Flitwick nodded, "Thank you, thank you." He gestured with his wand, "now I want all of you to try the spell."

            Shouts of, Cambiar el color echoed through the classroom.

            Most buttons in the classroom changed to green or yellow, signifying the nervousness of the student.

            Flitwick clapped delightedly, "good, good, you each manage to perform the spell. Now I want you to try to do it in a more controlled manner. This time pick the color. Just like I said before pick a memory, label that memory with the color and then cast the spell."

            Harry took a deep breath. _'Pick a memory,'_ he repeated in his mind. Searching his memory, the young god picked the memory of having dinner with Tipsy and Snow beard. _'Attach a color to it.'_ The young god attached a golden color to it.

            He took a deep breath. _'Then cast the spell.'_

            Sending a tendril of magic from his ring down his fake wand, the young god muttered, "Cambiar el color."

            The dark black button shimmered, before changing into a bright gold button.

            Sighing Harry leaned back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his brow. _'That was a lot harder than I thought.'_

            Glancing over at his friends, the young god smiled when he saw both his friends changing their buttons to a variety of colors. _'It appears I'm a bit slow this time.'_ Leaning forward with a grin on his face, the young god set about casting the spell again. _'But not for long.'_

            By the end of class, all three friends could change their buttons to any color in the rainbow.

            As the bell rang, Flitwick called out, I want you each to write down what memory you used to change your button into a certain color, and then I want you to pick a spell from your first year charms book and practice it, so you can show the class next time.

            As the trio left the classroom, Harry asked, "So, what memory did you guys use to change your buttons to a happy color? I used the memory of a family dinner."

            "The day I got my Hogwarts letter, and prove to my family that I had magic" Neville answered.

            "The day I met you guys and finally got some real friends," Hermione answered with a smile on her face.

            Harry through an arm around Hermione shoulder, and pulled her close, "As long as I'm alive, you will always have a friend in me."

            "And me," Neville said strongly.

            "Thanks guys," Hermione choked, a lone tear running down her face.

            Neville stared straight ahead awkwardly, not used to dealing with crying girls. "So," he said after a moment, "we're heading to herbology now, right?"

            "That's right," Hermione agreed as they descended the marble staircase leading to the Great Hall, "That's it for classes today until astronomy tonight."

            Harry groaned, "Oh man, I forgot about astronomy," he sighed. _'Looks like I'll be pulling an all-nighter tonight if I want to get those necklaces done for the merpeople.'_

            Shaking his head, the young god pushed the door to the great Hall open and stepped out into the bright sun.

            Cool September wind caressed his face.

**_ TBG _ **

 

            Hot muggy air hit the trio as they entered the greenhouse and the smell of rich earth along with a variety of fertilizers filled their noses.

            The young god wrinkled his nose. _'Well this certainly isn't the most fragrant place now is it?'_

            A wide smile stretched across Neville's face as he stared at the three long tables. Each held a variety of plants. Some with great green bulbs the size of pares and others with purple leaves as big as a man's hand.

            To Harry's eyes, Neville's aura fluctuated and the green and purple inside it became brighter almost over taking the lone streak of red. _'Well that narrows the gods that Neville is descended from down.'_

            The young god was brought out of his thoughts as the Slytherin's filed in. Draco Malfoy made a point of bumping Harry's shoulder as he passed.

            "Oops," the pale blonde said with a smirk, "sorry."

            "What a dick," Neville said scowling after Malfoy.

            "Ignore him," Hermione said turning away from Malfoy and his smirking friends, "classes about to start."

            The trio took up a position at a table as a plump woman strode into the greenhouse, the gray hairs poking out beneath her pointed hat swayed in the cool wind coming in from outside.

            Harry raised an eyebrow when he felt the wind. _'I wonder if I could get whoever teaches this class to teach me the warming charm they put on her green houses. It would be very useful when I journey to the bottom of the lake.'_

            The wind died as the plump woman moved away from the door to a small table at the front of the greenhouse. Sliding off her thick brown gloves, she laid them on the table and smiled around her.

            "I am Professor Sprout. I will be teaching you the wonders of the plants that inhabit our planet. Now I know some of you may think herbology is a boring subject, but you couldn't be more wrong. For plants have the power to kill with a touch," she gestured to the right corner of her desk to what look like a cactus with dark red thorns. "While others," she gestured to a plant on her left. Thick purple bulbs hung beneath large palm shaped plants, the distinct smell of feces clung to the plant, "have the powers to heal."

            Reaching under her desk, the professor pulled out a long knife. Staring at the class, she made a deep cut on her hand.

            The class gasped as blood dripped from her hand on to the table.

            "Now watch the wonders of plants," the professor said breaking a purple bulb off the plant to her right. She crushed the purple bulb in her hand, the smell of feces got stronger as red pus dripped from her hand along with the blood.

            Many in the class gagged at the smell. However, despite that they kept their eyes locked on the professor, eager to see what she would do next

            After about a minute, the plump professor wiped her hand off with a towel and showed the class her undamaged hand, she smiled at their wide eyes, "Now, who's ready to learn herbology?"

            Thirty minutes later, the young god scowled as his plant attacked him. _'Stupid plant.'_

            Glancing to his left, Harry watched Neville prune and tend to the plant before him with the ease of long practice any plant the pudgy boy touched seemed to grow healthier, or sprout flowers.

            Dead dry soil would become fertile again under his skilled hands.

            Smiling at the serene look on Neville's face, Harry glanced to his right and snickered as Hermione's plant died. _'I'm guessing whichever gods Hermione is descended from doesn't have anything to do with plants.'_

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

 

The gills on Harry’s neck flared spasmodically, taking in water as fast as they could. Spinning on his heel, the young god dodged a punch from Cruncher, but didn’t see the incoming kick to his ribs. The below sent him staggering to the side, creating small clouds of sand around his feet.

A human looking Cruncher charged his brown eyes narrowed. He thrust his spear forward, the ebony tip cut through the water with supernatural speed.

Harry snarled. _‘I’ll be at a disadvantage in my human form my ass.’_

Wincing at a sudden burning sensation in his arm, the young god backpedaled. Slapping a hand to his arm, Harry’s eyes narrowed when they came away sticky with blood.

Emerald eyes glowing with power, the water around the young god began to churn counterclockwise, creating many whirlpools on either side of him.

Thrusting his hand forward, Harry snarled, “Ataque de Agua.” The dark jewel on his gold and silver ring glowed with a dark blue light as his underwater tornadoes bent in the middle and shot towards Cruncher.

Cruncher smiled, showing perfectly straight teeth.

The young god shook his head. _‘Smug bastard, I made that disguise a little too well.’_

Cruncher’s dark hair floated behind him as he began spinning his spear.

Harry’s eyes widened as Cruncher turned his underwater tornadoes around.

Gritting his teeth, the young God thrust his hand forward. A sand wall with tiny rocks embedded in its surface burst from the ground in front of him, sending small tendrils of sand floating through the water.

The underwater whirlpools slammed into the earth wall with enough force to make the ground shudder.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as large cracks began to appear in the wall.

Gritting his teeth, the young god’s ring glowed brighter as he poured more magic into his wall. Tiny rocks emerged out of the Sandy wall to close the cracks.

Sweat flowed down Harry’s forehead, mixing with the water, his arm began to shake from the strain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the underwater whirlpools died.

Harry dropped to one knee, his chest heaving, and the gills on the side of his neck flared as they drank in freshwater.

Cruncher walked around the wall, causing Harry to tense.

The leader of the merpeople stopped before Harry and offered him his hand, “I think that’s enough for today.”

With narrowed eyes, Harry took the offered hand and allowed Cruncher to help him to his feet.

Cruncher looked him over with a critical eye, before his eyes locked on the small cut on his arm, “I’m impressed,” he said with a sly smirk on his face, “you’ve been battling me for a month now and this is the first time we finished with you only having a scratch on your arm.”

Harry’s lips turned upwards in a small smile, “The goblins trained me well. Although I have to say, you are faster than the goblins.”

Cruncher puffed out his chest, “Of course, the merpeople are better warriors than any land dweller.”

Harry shook his head and began walking back towards the village. After he had given the village their necklaces, which cost him a small fortune, they had journeyed to the surface and acquired better building materials.

The buildings made of uneven rock and seaweed roofs had been replaced by buildings with smooth square gray brick and dark blue tile roofs. Seashells, along with types of fish had been carved into the new doorframes.

Harry smiled as human looking merchildren ran through the village kicking a ball. _‘It’s good to know the children like how they look in human form good enough to stay in it even when they’re in the water.’_

Harry’s eyes flicked to the merpeople putting up streetlamps made of spiraling coral. _’It appears the journey to the upper world influence them a lot more than I thought.’_

He raised an eyebrow, as one of the merpeople placed a ball of sea green colored fire into the streetlamp. _‘One day I’m going to have to ask someone the spell to make fire burn underwater.’_

Shaking his head, the young god turned to Cruncher, “I’m going to take off now.”

Cruncher nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, the leader of the merpeople shot forward, snatched the ball from the children, and went swimming off.

Laughing, the children shot after him like a bullet.

With a smile, Harry bent his knees, and pushed down. He shot upwards like a rocket, leaving a trail of bubbles behind him.

**_ TBG _ **

Tapping her foot on the muddy brown soil at the edge of the lake, Hermione exhaled, blowing a strand of her curly brown hair out of her face. _‘Come on Harry,’_ she thought, shivering as the October wind whipped around her, _‘hurry up, it’s freezing out here.’_

She was brought out of her thoughts when something exploded from the water.

Back flipping in the air, Harry landed before her in a crouch.

 _‘Show off,’_ Hermione thought, a smile tugging at her lips.

Shaking the water from his hair, Harry rose to his feet, shivering as the wind caressed his wet body.

“Here,” Hermione said thrusting a pile of clothes towards him.

“Thanks,” Harry said with a smile.

Sitting the clothes on the ground, the young god began stripping out of his wet pants.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed turning around with a blush on her face.

Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks.

“Sorry about that,” he said straightening up. Snapping his fingers, his clothes appeared on his body, while his wet ones fell to the ground with a plop.

“You can look now,” the young god said adjusting his tie.

Hermione turned around still blushing, “If you could’ve changed your clothes with a snap of your fingers, why didn’t you?”

“The elves raise me not to use magic frivolously.”

Hermione looked at the rising sun that painted the lake orange, “Are you ready to run?”

Harry smirked, “Always.”

“First one to four laps wins,” Hermione exclaimed sprinting forward.

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Harry called after her laughing. Shaking his head, the young god jogged after her.  _‘At the speed she’s going, she’ll get tired well before I will.’_

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle.

Golden streamers of sun caressed their faces and painted the grass with its light.

“So,” Hermione said wiping matted hair off her forehead, “I wanted to ask, can you awaken the godly blood within my parents?”

Turning his gaze away from the giant squid, who was gliding lazily across the sparkling lake, Harry shook his head, “No, I can’t. The joining of two descendants of the gods awakened your blood enough for you to do magic. Without a trigger to first partially awaken your parent’s blood. I can’t do anything.”

Hermione nodded, Okay, “I just wanted my parents to be able to see this world the way I do.”

The young god ran a hand through his hair. He leaned his face into the cool wind, enjoying its touch on his skin, “I can’t give your parents magic, but let me do some research. I might be able to extend their lives, so you can have more time with them.”

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes as they walked up the steps to the castle, “You can do that?”

Harry shrugged, “I made a potion that gave werewolves control in their wolf form. This shouldn’t be that much more difficult.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said giving Harry a small peck on the cheek.

Harry looked up at the bright morning sun, feeling his face burn. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he muttered.

“Yes,” Hermione said pushing the doors to the castle open, “but I appreciate you trying.”

Shaking his head, the young god put a hand to his cheek as he entered the castle. _‘I could get used to this kind of reward.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Quirinus Quirrell paced back-and-forth before the long tables in his classroom, his feet made a scuffing sound as they glided along the stone floor, and the light coming in from an arched window shown off his bald head.

The defense against the dark arts teacher stopped pacing and turned to face the students. His gray eyes looked over each of them before a wide smile spread across his face, “Today we will be talking about a very dangerous creature, trolls.”

Flicking his wand, a piece of chalk floated into the air and began drawing a diagram of a troll on the large black board behind him.

“Trolls have incredible strength, a keen sense of smell, and skin that makes them very resistant to magic, he looked around the class, but can anyone tell me the weaknesses of trolls.”

As he talked the sound of chalk scraping on the blackboard echoed throughout the room.

Hermione raised her hand with a smile on her face, “Trolls have very poor eyesight, and also lack intelligence.”

Quirrell nodded with a smile on his face, “Very good Miss Granger take ten points for Gryffindor.” He looked around the room as the magical chalk added what Hermione said to the board, “Can anyone else tell me some other weaknesses of trolls?”

Ron Weasley raised his hand, “Well, trolls are said to be slow.”

Quirrell nodded, “That’s very true. However, because the troll is so large, their footsteps cover a lot of distance, so they don’t necessarily need to be fast. Also remember, that a troll has a very keen sense of smell, so hiding from them would be very difficult.”

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

“Read the chapter in your defense against the dark arts books on trolls,” Quirrell said as the students began collecting their things. “See if you can come up with anything that would be helpful against a troll that the author didn’t think of. Make sure to be very descriptive, I want at least two feet of parchment.”

“That was a very interesting lesson,” Hermione said as they walked across the courtyard, “Professor Quirrell seems to know his stuff.”

Harry nodded and adjusted his bag, “Yeah, that’s rather surprising since according to what the older students told me he was the Muggle Studies professor.”

Neville nodded, “He’s a brave man if you ask me. To leave a safe job for a cursed one is either very stupid, or very brave. Personally, I’m thinking it’s a little bit of both.”

Harry snorted, “You don’t actually believe that cursed nonsense do you? I mean if the position really was cursed, don’t you think Professor Dumbledore could do something. I mean he does have all the magic of Hogwarts at his disposal.”

 _‘Magic which still makes my body tingle,’_ the young god thought.

Before Neville could answer the voice of Ron Weasley filtered up to them.

“I tell you Granger’s so annoying. I bet she enjoys making everyone around her feel stupid.”

“If she so annoying then why are Harry and Neville friends with her,” Dean Thomas asked.

Ron snorted, “Probably out of pity.”

A sniff drew Harry’s attention away from the conversation. He turned just in time to see Hermione sprinting away. With his enhanced vision, the young god caught sight of tears trailing down her cheeks.

Eyes aglow, Harry turned towards Ron’s group, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything.

“Not now,” Neville whispered in his ear, “there are too many witnesses around.”

Harry turned back around with his fist clenched and his eyes still glowing a bright emerald green.

“Do you think we should go find Hermione?” Neville asked.

Harry looked up at the clear blue sky, and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “Normally, I would say let her be alone for a while, but after what we just heard, he sent to glare at Ron, I think she needs her friends right now.”

**_ TBG _ **

Several hours later, Harry and Neville sat in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

 _‘In all the excitement today,’_ Harry thought, _‘I forgot it was Halloween.’_

The screeching of bats drew the young god’s attention to the ceiling. He watched the dark winged creatures fly across the enchanted ceiling, their tiny bodies created small moving shadows throughout the hall.

His eyes followed them as they dive down to take bites out of the large floating jack-o’-lanterns that decorated the hall.

A snort escape past his lips as a bat got itself entangled in the cobwebs stretched between each floating candle.

Letting his eyes trail along the webbing the young god realized, the webbing stretched between the candles made an intricate spider web design over the Great Hall.

Emerald eyes watched as the bat struggled to get free from the webbing only to entangle itself more. _‘I wonder if there’s a giant spider in this web.’_ He snorted in amusement as the other bats circled their imprisoned fellow tauntingly. _‘I guess even animals make fun of their friend’s misfortune.’_

The young god’s amusement died as his eyes trailed down the table. He sighed. He and Neville had found Hermione, thanks to her roommate Lavender Brown, in the Girls dormitory. However, when they tried to talk to her she ran away.

After that, Neville suggested they just let her be for a while. Not seeing any point in trying to talk to her if she was just going to run away he agreed.

The young god’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ron Weasley stuff his face, his nose wrinkled in disgust, as excess food dripped onto the redhead’s robes. _‘You will pay for what you did you disgusting pig. I will make sure of that.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open.

A bloodied Quirrell staggered into the hall. One arm was hanging limp at his side and blood trailed down from a large cut on the top of his head sealing one eye shut with dried blood.

“Troll in the dungeons,” the injured professor gasped, “couldn’t stop it.” With his message given, the professor collapsed to the floor.

Chatter broke out through the hall.

“Quiet,” Dumbledore shouted in a voice that resonated through the hall.

Instantly the students fell silent.

“Slytherin and Hufflepuff students stay here,” the headmaster commanded, “Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, follow the older students back to your common room.”

As the Gryffindor table rose, Harry caught sight of a house elf taking Quarrel away.

“Hermione doesn’t know about the troll,” Neville hissed as they passed through the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry closed his eyes. The young god sent out a tendril of power that connected with the magic of Hogwarts. Energy surge through his body, making him gasp. However after a minute, he could see a representation of Hogwarts in his mind made of magical energy.

Searching for Hermione’s unique magical signature, the young god found her in a girl’s bathroom. The faint echoes of another magical signature clung to the room, causing the young god to raise an eyebrow.

_‘There’s a bathroom inhabited by a ghost at this school, I’ll have to check that out later.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when another magical aura approached the bathroom, the smell wafting off the aura, caused Harry to wrinkle his nose.

The young god’s eyes shot open. He turned to Neville with wide eyes, “The troll is not in the dungeons anymore, it’s heading for Hermione.”

Neville’s eyes widened, “What do we do?”

Opening and closing his hands, the young god made his daggers appear. Their silver blades glinted in the light. “That’s easy,” Harry said with a determined look in his eye, “we go after her.”

Neville nodded, and together they sprinted off with Harry in the lead.

 _‘Please be alright Hermione,’_ the pudgy boy thought.

 _‘I will not lose another friend,’_ Harry thought. Images of the dead elves flash through his mind. _‘I won’t.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry sprinted up the marble staircase, taking the stairs two at a time. He focused magic into his legs, increasing his speed to inhuman levels. The world around the young god became nothing but colorful blurs.

“Harry,” Neville panted from a few steps behind him, “slow down.”

A sly smirk made its way onto Harry’s face as he continued running down the hall. _‘I’m impressed that Neville can keep up with me at this speed. The godly blood runs stronger in him than I thought.’_

Turning the corner to the spirits bathroom, the young god was hit by the smell of sweaty gym socks and swamp water. His glowing emerald eyes caught sight of the troll stepping into the bathroom.

The massive creature had to duck into the room; the tip of its cone-shaped head still brushed the top of the door frame.

Just a second later, a feminine scream rent the air.

Holding his daggers at his sides, Harry glanced back at Neville, “I’ll distract the troll you get Hermione.”

Neville nodded. _‘I know I got the easier job, but this still sucks.’_

Turning the corner, the young god entered the bathroom. With a roar, he leapt into the air.

He landed on the trolls back, but nearly slid off its mountainous form.

Hooking his feet into the roles of its gray skin, the young god raised his silver daggers. They flashed in the torch light of the bathroom.

Standing a good twenty feet in the air, the young god stabbed his curved blades down, frowning when they only pierced an inch into the skin. _‘That’s right Professor Quarrel said that a troll skin is resistant to magic.’_

The troll roared with pain, fury burning in his beetle black eyes.

‘Apparently, it still feels pain,’ the young god thought.

He lashed about him with his club, destroying the sinks and taking out most of the stalls. Water quickly covered the dark blue tile floor.

Harry slipped from the troll’s folds of fat as it thrashed around. He grabbed onto the trolls dark brown vest.

Digging his fingers into the surprisingly soft leather, the young god flopped on the trolls back like a fish on a hook.

“Get Hermione,” Harry shouted as he fought to hang on.

Neville slipped into the room and sprinted between the troll’s legs.

 _‘I hate this, I hate this,’_ the pudgy boy repeated in his mind as the troll’s club smashed a divot in the wall next to him.

Scooping a stunned Hermione up, Neville ran from the room, spinning around the troll’s leg and diving out the door.

A dark smile twisted Harry’s face as Neville dived for freedom.

_‘Now, you gray skinned bastard, let’s see how resistant to magic you really are.’_

Getting his feet under his body, the young god climbed up the trolls back, using the troll’s leather jacket as hand holds.

Ripping his dagger from the troll’s back, Harry’s face was covered in two thin lines of blood as the troll’s life liquid spurted into the air.

Focusing magic into his blades, the young god smiled as the runes etched along the blades drank the troll’s blood.

Emerald eyes locked on to the back of the troll’s neck.

Thrusting his arm forward, Harry buried his dagger and the base of the troll’s neck. _‘I really hope Neville and Hermione are out of the way.’_

Sweat began to pour down the young god’s face from the amount of magic he was pouring into his blades.

 _‘Note to self,’_ Harry thought as darkness crept into the edges of his vision, _‘carve runes into my blades that will amplify my magic.’_

Shaking his head, the young god plunged his free dagger into the troll’s jugular.

The troll roared and staggered backwards. He began slamming his back into the wall over and over, trying to scrape, or smash his rider off.

Harry cried out as bones broke. Blood flew from his mouth and the darkness clouding the edges of his vision crept ever closer.

Gritting his bloody teeth, Harry drug his blades through the troll’s neck, a gurgling sound echoed through the bathroom.

Blood ran from the troll’s neck, coating the young god as he drug is blades in a slow circle.

With a sharp pull, the silver blades met at the base of the troll’s neck and the creature’s head went toppling to the floor.

Blood exploded from the troll’s ragged stump of a neck, painting the ceiling red.

The silver blades, clutched in the young god’s hands, glowed as they drank in the troll’s blood, causing the massive creature’s body to shrink in on itself.

With the last of his strength gone, Harry fell from the trolls back. He landed hard on the wet floor of the bathroom, wincing as broken pieces of porcelain and wood stabbed into his body. Exhausted laughter exploded past his lips. _‘I did it, I did it. I didn’t let another friend die.’_

The teetering of the troll’s emaciated body brought the young god back to reality. His eyes widened as it began falling backwards.

Harry tried to move, but a sharp pain through his back made him freeze. _‘Oh this is going to suck,’_ he thought as darkness finally consumed his vision.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

Harry awoke to the feeling of a soft bed under him and phantom pains in his back. Opening his eyes, the young god winced as light flooded his vision. _‘Well, at least I know I’m not dead.’_

Sitting up, Harry gritted his teeth as pain flared in his ribs. _‘Note to self, from now on don’t charge trolls.’_

That last thought made him pause. _‘Charge trolls,’_ he repeated in his mind. He shook his head. _‘I’ve been so focused on what the goblins and merpeople taught me, that I nearly forgot the elves teachings.’_

His fingers curled around the pale white sheets of his bed. _‘Well, no more.’_

With a flick of his hand, the young god summoned a vial of green liquid from his pocket dimension, popping the quark with his thumb Harry down the contents with a grimace.

 _‘One day,’_ the young god thought gagging and sputtering, _‘I’m going to have to make healing potions taste better. That stuff is just plain awful.’_

Sighing in relief as the pain in his body faded, Harry swung his feet out of bed and onto the smooth white tile floor.

Rising to his feet, the young god looked around. He was in a large circular room with a pale white tile floor. The smell of antiseptic hung thickly in the air, burning his nose.

Beds line one wall, their pale sheets painted with strips of sunlight from the room’s many arched windows.

Walking forward, the sound of his bare feet slapping the tile floor echoed through the room, mingling with the soft breathing of the rooms other occupant.

Professor Quirrell lay two beds down from the one he had occupied with a serene look on his face.

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the professors many wounds were gone. _‘Either I’m not the only one with the divine healing factor, or the school nurse really knows their stuff.’_

Shaking his head, the young god began walking around the room. He glanced at the ornate cabinets sitting on either side of the door. _‘I wonder what’s in there,’_ he shook his head, _‘it’s not my business.’_

After counting the twelve iron candelabras mounted on the walls for the second time, Harry stopped before an arched window.

A skeletal horse covered in black scales flew over the sparkling lake. Tucking its wings behind it, the demonic -looking Pegasus dive down with incredible grace and snatched a fish out of the lake with its pointed teeth.

 _‘What an interesting creature,’_ he thought leaning forward to get a better look. He frowned as he noticed his reflection in the glass for the first time. _‘Well isn’t that interesting.’_

The scars that littered his body from his training with the goblins had faded until they were almost unnoticeable. He ran his finger over the dark red scar he got from training with cruncher. _‘The rest of my scars have faded, but why haven’t you.’_

“Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed?!”

Turning slowly, Harry found himself facing a short imposing woman that gave off a unique aura of authority and gentleness.

She wore loose robes that were still tight enough to show off her moderate curves. A golden wand and bone was crossed over the left breast of her white robes. Dark hair with only a few strands of gray poked out from a small pointed hat atop her head.

Gray eyes narrowed, highlighting the small wrinkles around her eyes, and the lips of her round face turned down in a frown.

Harry stepped forward his hands raised in a placating gesture, “I’m just walking around. I’m the type of person that has way too much energy just to lie in bed all day.”

“Stupid boy, I don’t know how you’re up,” she snapped, “but moving around with your injuries can make them worse.”

Giving her pale white wand a flick, the woman’s eyes widened as a golden light passed over Harry.

“How?” She asked in a breathless voice, “your spine was cracked in three places, your ribs crushed, and your liver was mush, but it’s all gone. All vanished like it never happened. How is that possible?”

The young god raised an eyebrow at the list of injuries. _‘Well that certainly explains the phantom pains when I woke up,’_ his eyes narrowed _, ‘that just makes it all the more important that I make sure to use what the elves taught me next time I get into a fight,’_ an expression of melancholy settled on his face, _‘like Snow Beard said it’s always better to take out your enemy with as little effort as possible, because you never know when another might show up, and you never want to have to fight injured. The slightest advantage to your opponent can mean death.’_

Shaking his head to clear away his morbid thoughts, Harry walked over to a chair beside his bed and began putting on the clothes that were left there, “I heal fast. I always have.”

The Medwitch hurried over to him, “Where do you think you’re going? Your injuries may be healed, but I need to run some test to make sure I didn’t miss anything and to make sure they didn’t heal incorrectly.”

Smoothing out his robes, the young god turned to face her “Madam…” He shook his head with a polite smile on his face, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name.”

The Medwitch glared up at him with narrowed gray eyes, “My name is Poppy Pomfrey, I am the school nurse, and I demand you stay here.”

Harry gave the woman an apologetic smile, “Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but I have things to do.” With that, the young god vanished.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry appeared in the bathroom where Hermione was attacked. He glanced around at the pristine ebony stalls and smooth dark blue tile floor.

Walking along the bathroom, the young god ran his hand across the smooth porcelain sinks shaking his head. _‘I know Hogwarts is a magical school, but to think they could repair this type of damage so quickly is simply incredible.’_

Shaking his head, Harry stopped in the middle of the bathroom and focused magic into his eyes.

Instantly, multicolored auras of magic trailed along the floor.

Discarding the dark blue mixed with amber that was Hermione’s, and the dark green that was his, Harry looked at the remaining auras.

He ignored the light green mixed with purple and red that was Neville’s along with the pale translucent white that belonged to the spirit of this bathroom.

When that was done all that was left was a muddy brown aura streaked with green energy.

The corners of Harry’s lips turned upwards in a smile. _‘Alright Mr. Troll, let’s find out how you got into the castle.’_

Removing a glass teardrop from his pocket, the young god stretched forth his hand, “Aura of the troll so vile and mean show me your path through this castle that remains unseen.”

The glass teardrop shone a pale white before absorbing the troll’s aura.

After absorbing the troll’s aura, the glass teardrop floated into the air and shot off with Harry sprinting behind it, his dark dress shoes clicked on the stone floor, echoing through the hallway.

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, Harry followed the glass teardrop into the dungeons. He shivered as cool damp air caressed his exposed skin. _‘How do the Slytherin’s stand it down here,’_ he wondered tucking his robes tighter around him.

The glass teardrop glowed with a brownish green light as it bobbed along in front of him. He turned a corner and frowned when he found the tear floating before a blank wall of gray stone brick.

He cocked his head to one side. _‘Could I have messed up the spell?’_ He shook his head, _‘no, the spell was too simple for me to mess up,’_ his eyes narrowed, _‘but then why did the spell lead me here?’_

The young god ran his hand over the smooth stone, but found it no different than the other walls he passed on his way down here. _‘There has to be something I’m not seeing.’_

Focusing magic into his eyes, Harry looked over the wall. A web work of multicolored energy crisscrossed the stone before him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

 _‘Amazing, even after all this time the founders magic is still strong,’_ his lips twisted into a smirk, _‘of course one of them was a Norse god.’_

At that thought, a frown appeared on the young god’s face. _‘That brings up an interesting question, if Loki was Slytherin, where the other founders of this castle gods in disguise to?’_

Harry shook his head. _‘I can think more on that later, right now I have a mystery to solve. Oh man, did I just sound like Scooby Doo?’_

With a sigh at his wandering thoughts, Harry focused on the wall, looking for anything out of place.

After a minute of searching, the young god found the brownish green aura of the troll mixed in with that of the founders on a single brick.

Harry pushed on the brick with a tentative finger, his body tensed, prepared to jump back if anything happened.

The sound of stone grinding on stone echoed around him as the brick slid into a recess. The wall before him began to rumble, sending small vibrations through the floor and up the young god’s legs.

The young god watched with wide eyes as the bricks that made up the wall began rearranging themselves into an ornate archway.

When it was finished, two giant cobras set on either side of a dark archway, leaning set back on their pedestals as though they were preparing to strike.

The teardrop floated forward, but a barrier made of green electrical energy flashed into existence, causing the glass teardrop to go shooting back down the corridor.

Red light blazed to life in the cobra’s eyes.

 **“Only as speaker of the most ancient and noble tongue may use this passage,”** they hissed in unison.

‘Well that certainly narrows down the suspects of who let the troll in,’ Harry thought with his head cocked to the side.

With a sigh, the young god focused magic into his vocal cords, **“I, Harry Lokison, Lord of the most ancient and noble House of Slytherin, do hereby demand entrance into this passage as is my right by blood and conquest,”** He hissed.

When he was finished, Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘I cannot believe that worked, I was just winging it.’_

The crimson eyes of the cobras flashed green and their mouths slowly slid shut.

The glass teardrop floated forward this time unimpeded by the barrier.

 _‘I guess that means I can go through,’_ Harry thought striding forward.

**_ TBG _ **

Conjuring a fireball, Harry strode into the darkness. Damp earth gave under his feet and orange light danced along the walls from his fireball, revealing thick vines covering the dark brown stone.

Pointed shadows danced along the walls from stalactites dangling from the ceiling. Harry glanced nervously at the dangling spikes. A trickle of sweat ran down his face as the points glistened in his firelight.

 _‘I really hope those don’t fall,’_ he thought, _‘being impaled would be a really sucky way to die.’_

The young god ran his hand over the dark brown stone, it came away wet, causing him to frown. _‘Where is this water coming from, and why are the stones here a different color?’_

 _‘I just hope that wasn’t toilet water,’_ Harry thought wiping his hands on his robes.

Shaking his head, the young God continued on. _‘That’s not why I’m here right now, I can think more on those mysteries later. Right now I need to find out how the troll got into the castle.’_

Suddenly, the ground began to slope downwards, causing Harry to have to run to keep his balance.

Tripping over his own feet, the young god went sliding down the rest of the tunnel.

Stopping at the bottom, Harry wiped a hand down his face, smearing the mud covering it. With a sigh, the young god rose to his feet and look down at his clothes. A thick coating of mud covered his robes.

Raising his arms, the young god watched as thick clumps of mud dripped off his body. _‘To think people pay good money to bathe in this.’_

Shaking his head, Harry glanced around for the thing that led him here. He found his glass teardrop floating a few feet away in the middle of an archway.

Beyond the archway was the perfectly manicured ground of Hogwarts, bathed in the golden glow of the morning sun.

A smile stretched across Harry’s face as merchildren jumped out of the water, did a backflip, and landed back in the water with a splash.

Shaking his head, Harry focused on the glass teardrop.

Taking a deep breath, the young god began his second spell, “Troll so mean and dead show me how you got into the castle to cause such dread.”

The aura of the troll burst from the teardrop. The brown energy quickly coalesced into the twenty foot tall form of the troll, while the green that streaked the aura separated and formed a cloaked figure.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘Well isn’t that interesting, I thought the green was part of the troll’s aura, but I guess I was wrong.’_

The young god looked over the cloaked figure. _‘All right what do I know about the guy. He’s male and at least six foot tall, so that eliminates any of the female teachers, and Professor Flitwick.’_ He shook his head, _‘damn, it’s times like this I wish the aura spells came in color.’_ Sighing, Harry focused on specter of green energy again, _‘all right, so I’m going to have to look out for someone that six foot tall and lean.’_

 _‘It’s going to be so easy to find him.’_ The young god thought sarcastically.

Removing another glass teardrop from his robes, Harry watched as the cloaked figure gestured to the troll and then to the archway. _‘It’s too bad the aura spells don’t come with audio.’_

As the energy troll lumbered towards the archway, the young god stretched forth his hand towards the cloaked figure, “Mysterious cloaked figure behind this attack coming to this teardrop so that it may watch my back.”

The cloaked figure burst into streamers of green energy and flowed into the teardrop. When it was done pale green energy danced along the walls of the tunnel, causing the vines covering the dark brown stone to cast long shadows.

_‘There this teardrop should warn me when the person who let the troll in is nearby.’_

Slipping the new glass teardrop into his robes, the young god turned on his heel and disappeared.

With its master gone, the glass teardrop that led Harry into the tunnel shattered into a thousand glittering pieces of glass.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip while tapping her foot on the rug covered floor of the library. Sighing, the bushy haired girl closed her book, and blew a strand of hair out of her face, “Do you think Harry’s okay? I mean it’s been three days, since the troll attacked.”

Closing his book on herbology, Neville turned to face her, “I’m sure Harry’s fine. You heard Madame Pomfrey, Harry‘s healing like nothing she’s ever seen,” the pudgy boy shook his head ruefully, “plus we’re talking about a guy who took down a troll.”

“Wow Neville, I never knew you had such faith in me.”

Neville and Hermione’s eyes widened. Both spun around to see Harry standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

“Harry,” Hermione screamed bolting up from her seat and engulfing him in a hug.

The young god let out a strangled laugh, “Easy Hermione, my ribs just healed. You don’t wanna break them again do you?”

Hermione let go and jump back apologizing profusely.

Placing his hands on Hermione’s shoulders, Harry guided the young which back to her seat, “It’s alright Hermione. I’m fine.”

“How?” Neville asked with wide blue eyes in a voice that was a strangled whisper, “Madam Pomfrey said you would be in bed for at least a week.”

Taking a seat beside Hermione, Harry shrugged, and smoothed out his robes, “I heal fast.”

Neville’s face went slack, “So, it’s true,” he said in a flat voice, “You really are a god.”

Harry turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, “You told him?”

Hermione shrugged, “He got suspicious after he saw how fast you were healing, and you said I could.”

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Neville, “Before we go any farther,” he spread his arms, “a secret I am about to reveal, so make it so no one else can hear.”

A thin dome of pale white energy pulsed from the young god. Nodding, he focused on Neville again, “There, now we can talk.”

“What was that?” Neville asked running a hand through his blonde hair.

“A silencing spell,” Harry leaned back in his chair, “the elves taught me to use rhymes for spells, but for battle. I tie a spell to a word.”

“Elves,” Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was raised by the lash true elves on earth, but they’re gone now,” Harry said looking down, “they had to return to Alfhein after they were attacked.”

The young god shook his head, but enough about that this something you need to know. Over the next hour, Harry explained to Neville the origins of magic and why blood didn’t matter.

“So,” Neville began slowly after he finished, “I have god blood in me.”

“More than one if I’m reading your aura correctly.”

Neville fell back into his chair with narrowed eyes, “Can you prove anything you just told me?”

With a smile, Harry conjured his silver dagger. _‘I’m so glad my friends don’t take my words for this type of thing. It makes them a lot harder for divine or supernatural forces to manipulate.’_

Pressing his dagger into his arm, the young god frowned as red blood with a golden glow flowed out of a shallow cut. _‘That’s strange my blood seems to have more gold in it than usual. I wonder why.’_

Neville stared wide-eyed at the glowing blood.

With a flick of his hand, Harry banished his dagger, with a muttered, “Sanar.” The cut closed.

Hermione cleared her throat, causing Harry to turn to her, “speaking of godly blood, I was wondering if you could awaken mine.”

The smile left Harry’s face, “Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded, her hands tightened around her book, “Three days ago I was attacked by a troll, and I felt helpless, she turned to Harry with determination shining in her brown eyes, I never want to feel that way again.”

Rising to his feet, Harry looked around the library. Shelves in neat rows filled the library, bathed in gold and light from iron chandeliers.

Emerald eyes counted at least three hundred shelves in the large space. Harry’s fingers twitched. _‘I would really like to look around and see what information I could glean from some of these books, but that’ll have to wait.’_

Shaking his head, the young god turned away from his friends, “Meet me in the Gryffindor common room tonight.”

Hermione nodded, “Where are you going?”

“Without the magic of all hallows Eve, the ritual will take a lot more preparation. I’m going to prepare.”

The bushy haired girl opened her mouth to ask Harry about his classes, but the young god vanished.

“Awaken your godly blood?” Neville asked after Harry disappeared.

Exhaling, Hermione turned back to Neville. _‘I really should’ve allowed Harry to explain all this to Neville before asking him to awaken my godly blood. This is going to be a pain in the ass.’_


	17. Chapter 17

**_ The Banished Godling Year One  _ **

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

****

Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor. The grand fireplace had burned to embers a long time ago, but it still cast a pale orange light throughout the room, sending shadows dancing along the wall.

 _‘Where is he?’_ The bushy haired girl wandered, wringing her hands.

“Hermione, is that you?” A voice whispered.

Hermione spun around, her long bushy brown hair flying about her as she moved, “Who’s there?” She demanded, letting her hand drop into her robes.

“Easy Hermione,” Neville said emerging from the shadows of the boy staircase, “it’s just me.”

Letting her hand slide from her robes, Hermione sighed in relief, “Neville, what are you doing here?”

Neville straightened up, and a small smile turned the corners of his lips upward, “I’m guessing the same thing as you.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “You’re planning to have Harry awaken your godly blood?”

Neville nodded.

“But you know the rest, you’ll outlive everyone you’ve known or will know.”

Neville’s light blue eyes darkened and his hands clenched into fists, “My grandmother thinks I’m a failure, and my parents were tortured into insanity by dark wizards,” he looked at Hermione with determination blazing in his eyes, “if Harry can give me the power to show my grandmother I’m not a failure, and allow me to prevent what happened to my parents from happening to anyone else I love. I’ll pay any price.”

“Good,” a voice said from behind them, causing them both to spin around.

Harry pushed off the fireplace, “As long as you are both determined and doing this for the right reason. Then we can get this show on the road.”

The young god strode to the portrait hole, muttering a spell under his breath, “Three go out into the night, so let us be hidden from sight.”

Hermione and Neville shivered as they felt magic wash over them.

“What was that?” Hermione asked as she drew closer to Harry.

“Just something to hide us from prying eyes, but we better pick up the pace. I don’t know how long that spell will last.”

Hermione nodded.

She and Neville followed Harry out of the common room and into the night.

**_ TBG _ **

The trio crept down the hallway, shuffling their feet to minimize noise.

Hermione glanced at the portraits lining the walls.

Some were sleeping, but others eyes moved back and forth, like a dog guarding his home from nighttime intruders.

The eyes of a portrait of a bearded man swept over them without pause, making the bushy haired girl smile. _‘This is so cool.’_

She was brought out of her thoughts when they started heading up a marble staircase.

They entered a dust covered corridor that’s braziers dripped with thick white spider webs.

Hermione shivered as a spider as big as her thumb crawled along a brazier. _‘Why in the world would Harry create his training room here?’_

They stopped before a dust covered archway that’s interior was filled with crisscrossing white cobwebs.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Harry said stepping forward.

The spider webs shimmered as he passed through them.

Neville shivered as Harry’s body passed through a crawling spider. _’ That is so creepy.’_

Taking a deep breath, the pudgy boy shook his head and stepped forward, images of his tortured parents flashing through his mind. _‘I have to do this, I won’t let any more of my family end up like that.’_

As Neville disappeared, Hermione’s eyes stayed locked on to the runes carved into the archway. Brown eyes reflected the glow of the runes as Neville passed through them.

 _‘I really have to learn runes,_ ’ Hermione thought stepping forward. Memories of the troll attack flash through her mind. _‘I don’t want to ever be helpless again.’_

The bushy haired girl shivered as the magic of the runes washed over her.

**_ TBG _ **

After passing through the door, Hermione looked around. She was in a large room with a rough stone floor. Part of the floor had been raised up to create a stage, pale yellow light rain down from iron chandeliers lining the ceiling.

Hermione began to walk around the room, sticking close to the wall, so she didn’t disturb the tables setting in a half-moon pattern in the center of the room.

Three of the six tables held cauldrons. The cauldrons hissed and steamed, sending multicolored smoke into the air and filling the room with a variety of scents.

The bushy haired girl stopped before a fourth table and picked up a brass arm. She rolled it over in her hands taking in the gears and pulley systems that made it up.

“Like it?” Harry asked as he and Neville walked over to join her.

“What is it?” Hermione asked setting the arm back on the table.

Harry walked forward. Emerald eyes peered down at the arm. With a wave of his hand, runes etched into the metal became visible, glowing with a pale white light.

“I was reading in a book the other day,” the young god began tracing the runes with a finger, “how some witches and wizards are unable to have their body parts reattached or regrown because of dark magic, so I decided to try and create a prosthetic.”

Harry ran his fingers along the edge of the prostatic, tracing the runes etched there, “These runes are designed to attach to the nervous system and grow flesh over the arm, so it will look normal.”

 _‘Amazing,’_ Neville thought with wide eyes, he glanced at Harry with a hopeful glint in his eye, _’maybe Harry can cure my parents.’_

“How did you make all this?” Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

“A lot of time in the Hogwarts library after hours, and pouring over my parent’s grimoire’s,” he turned to face them, “but we can talk more on that later. Right now it’s time to awaken your godly blood.”

Harry led them over to the stage.

Hermione could see three circles of runes carved into the stage. She gasped at the live rats pinned to each rune in the three circles. She spun around to face Harry with a horrified look on her face, “What are the rats for?”

Harry strode past Hermione to light seven candles positioned in a circle around the runes, “I told you before. This ritual has a ninety percent chance of death. I’m going to use the life forces of the rats to boost your own to give you a greater chance of survival.”

The young god turned to face them with his hands clasped behind his back, “Don’t worry, they won’t be there when the rituals over,” a light dusting of pink appeared over Harry’s face, “Now comes the awkward part, I need you both to strip down to your underwear.”

Both Hermione and Neville’s faces became cherry red.

“Why?” Hermione screeched.

“The magical energy released during the ritual will burn away anything not close to your skin. I don’t want you to get burned by your own clothes, but I think your undergarments are close enough to your skin not to get burned away.”

With a flick of his hand, Harry conjured two squares of floating curtains, “That should make it a little less awkward.”

Still blushing, Hermione and Neville stepped behind the curtains.

While Hermione and Neville got changed, Harry knelt outside the three circles of runes, checking them over one more time.

_‘All right, we have the Egyptian hieroglyphs in the center making up the smallest circle, the curve serpent like runes of the Greek making up the medium-size circle, and the blocky runes of the Norse making up the largest circle. With the letter shaped runes of the elves connecting each circle.’_

The young god chewed on his lower lip. _‘This should work.’_

Emerald eyes glanced at the runes carved into the candles. Focusing magic into his eyes, Harry could see pale tendrils of white energy flowing from the rats to the candles.

 He looked back at the rats. _‘I’m sorry little creatures for what I’m doing to you,’_ images of the burning elf village and bodies littering the forest flashed through his mind, _‘but I will do whatever is necessary to make sure my friend survived this ritual,’_ his grip tightened on the handles of his daggers, _‘I won’t lose anyone else.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when a blushing Hermione and Neville emerged from the curtains. They strode forward with their heads held high, refusing to look at each other.

Harry stepped off the stage, “Stand in the center of the runes and we can get started.”

The duo gingerly stepped over the rats. _‘This is so disgusting,’_ they thought.

Harry knelt before the stage and removed his daggers from his pocket dimension, the edge of the blades glinted in the candlelight, “Let’s begin.”

Taking a deep breath, the young god exhaled, “I call upon the ancient power hidden within these stones to awaken the godly blood before the clock tones.”

Harry tensed as the very magic of the castle was forced into his body. He cried out as the magic of the founders caused his veins to stand out against his skin, each one glowed a different color.

Sweat ran down the young god’s forehead burning his eyes. _‘This much magic is burning my body up from the inside.’_ Blood began to seep out of his skin. He coughed, spewing blood from his mouth and staining his teeth.

“Harry,” Hermione cried out, trying to rise to her feet, but she found herself bound in place by the spell.

“I’m fine,” Harry gasped out through gritted teeth, spewing more blood onto the ground. Rising to his feet, the young god staggered towards the stage on unsteady legs.

He stopped before the runic circles. Each one of them were glowing and crackling with power the rats nailed inside the runes writhed and smoked. He pointed his daggers towards the writhing rats, “Little creature so full of pain I offer your lives, so that my friends don’t have to feel the same.”

The rats vanished and the seven candles around the runic circle burst to life with bright white flames.

Red smoke with a bright gold outline began to rise off Harry as his blood evaporated. _‘Got to finish this,’_ he thought with gritted teeth _._

Keeping one dagger pointed towards the runic circle, the young god aimed the other at his friends, “Lives sacrificed in pain strengthen my friends so this isn’t in vain.”

White energy in the shape of a troll along with three cloaked figures burst from Harry’s dagger. The white flames and the candle stream towards the runic circles. The energy converged in the center. An explosion shook the room. A white light streaked with multicolored energy exploded outwards, knocking Harry off his feet.

The last thing the young god heard before he lost consciousness was his friends screaming. _‘Please live,’_ he thought as darkness consumed his vision.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione winced as magical energy coursed over her body. She tightened her grip around herself as her clothes began to burn away. _‘Stupid Harry,’_ she thought as her hair fanned out behind her, hovering in midair.

Images of her being picked on and running home to her parents crying flash through her mind. Then her memories shifted to the troll attack, she could feel the cold tile floor of the bathroom against her skin and her hands tightened around her arms. _‘I will never be powerless again.’_

An agonizing scream tore from her throat as the pale energy coursing across her body turned blue with slivers of amber running through it. The last thing she saw before white filled her vision was Harry toppling backwards.

**_ TBG _ **

Neville looked down at himself as white electricity coursed over his body in a web work pattern. His determination began to waver, but then an image of his grandmother’s disappointed face appeared in his mind. _‘I will show you I’m not a failure old woman.’_

The pudgy boy gritted his teeth as the excess fat on his body was burned away. He watched with a hint of terror in his eyes as the white electricity covering his body change to dark green with purple and red mixed in around the major joints of his body.

He fell to his knees and screamed as the saliva inside his mouth turn to steam.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione awoke to find herself in a white void. Rising to her feet, she looked around her, but there was just white as far as the eye could see. _‘Where am I?’_ Looking at herself she noticed her entire body was a light tan color. A blush adorned her ten cheeks as she noticed she was naked. _‘Alright, I’m in a strange place and I’m naked.’_

Spinning in a slow circle, Hermione tried to find something that could tell her where she was. She caught sight of her hair out of the corner of her eye and caught a strand between two fingers. She stared at the wavy length of dark chestnut hair.

Sighing, she sat down, “Alright I’ve most certainly gone through some changes, but I still have no idea where I am. I’m definitely not dead, because dead people don’t need to breathe.”

She looked down at her body, “Even though no one’s here I sure would feel more comfortable with some clothes on.”

Suddenly a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, and a pair of boots appeared beside her.

Slipping on the clothes, Hermione smiled when she found that the T-shirt was tight in the chest area. _‘The girls at my old school can’t call me flat-chested anymore,’_ she ran a hand over her shapely hips, _‘ I’m not much on looks, but I definitely like what’s been done to my body.’_

“I’m glad you approve of the changes,” a voice said, “but you still have to prove you’re worthy of having our godly blood in your veins.”

Spinning around, Hermione found herself facing two people.

The first was a woman with the same dark wavy brown hair that she now had. Her storm gray eyes peered at Hermione as if she was looking into her very soul, judging every action she’s ever done.

She wore a white button up shirt that complemented her lightly tanned skin, and a pair of faded blue jeans. She stepped towards the transformed girl, and her footsteps echoed in the open space.

_‘I didn’t make a sound when I walked, so what is this woman that her very presence forces the laws of normalcy on a place like this.’_

The woman stopped before her, her pale pink lips turned up in a smirk and she nodded, “Good, you’re asking the right questions. You easily deduced that I wasn’t human. I approve of you having my blood. To answer your question, my name is Athena.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “You’re the Greek goddess of war, battle strategy, architecture, and knowledge.”

Athena smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, “Oh you are well informed. I can’t wait to see what kind of honor you bring me.”

Before Hermione could ask what she meant, Athena turned to the other person.

He was tall with caramel colored skin. He wore a black suit over his well-muscled body with a gold papyrus pinned on his breast pocket. He strode forward, causing his long dark hair to sway.

Hermione tensed as copper colored eyes stared at her unblinking.

He stopped before Hermione, and the young girl raised an eyebrow. _‘His footsteps didn’t make any sound, does that mean he’s less powerful than Athena, or can he just not be bothered with such trivial things.’_

His copper colored eyes glowed. Hermione suddenly found herself reliving her bullying and the troll attack. When it was over she swayed on her feet holding her head. _‘Okay, he’s definitely not less powerful than Athena. In fact, I think he may be a little bit more brutal.’_

The man turned to Athena, “I approve, she actually wants to use her knowledge for something instead of just having knowledge for knowledge’s sake,” he turned back to Hermione, “I am Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge, balance, and the written word,” he smiled and a wicked glint appeared in his eye, “and we have a lot to talk about my brave little descendent”

Thoth snapped his fingers.

Hermione suddenly found herself standing on the plush red carpet of the Gryffindor common room, she glanced to the right at the staircase leading up to the boys dormitory, and then to the left to the one leading to the girls dormitory. _‘I wonder if those actually go anywhere.’_

“That’s an interesting question…” Thoth said moving over to the plush red couch before the fire.

“Though we still have to tell you about your powers and your responsibility to use them wisely,” Athena finished, moving to sit beside him.

 _‘I think I could figure out how to use my powers responsibly on my own,’_ Hermione thought, moving over to sit in her favorite armchair, _‘but it wouldn’t be wise to say that to two gods.’_

“A very wise choice,” Athena said as Hermione sunk into the plush red velvet of her chair.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Hermione’s face. _’Note to self, watch what I think when I’m around mind reading gods.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Neville awoke to the site of a clear blue sky. Rising to his feet, he found himself in a wheat field. A gentle wind started the field swaying and sent loose stocks dancing in the breeze.

White birds flew across the sky, diving down every once in a while to snatch a piece of wheat in their beaks before soaring away.

Striding forward, Neville let his hand caress the golden stocks. Energy seeped into his body with each touch. ‘ _I’ve never seen plants with such life before,’_ he looked around, spotting small rivers of water running through the wheat field. _‘Where am I?’_

Wheat fields gave way to soft grass with grapevines running along the sides of a river. Kneeling down, he grabbed a handful of the soft grass, being careful not to pull it up, and inhaled the scent of wild grapes. _‘I don’t know what this place is, but I would definitely love to learn from the gardener that manages it.’_

Crouching down beside the river, Neville noticed his wheat colored hair for the first time. _‘When did my hair change?’_ Shaking his head, he turned away from the river just as his eyes began to change.

Lying down on the soft grass, he listened to the rush of the river. Slowly, his eyes began to drift closed.

Suddenly the world spun, Neville found himself lying on muddy ground soaked with blood. The screams of the dying filled his ears and fear overtook him.

 Rising to his feet, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he began to run. He passed through a forest of people impaled on spears. Rivulets of blood ran down the splintered shafts and soaked into the ground.

They reached out to him with mangled arms and pleading eyes, begging him to end their suffering with mouths devoid of tongues.

Tripping over a bloody skull, he fell to the ground. When he got to his feet he found himself at an intersection that joined the three worlds.

He spun around in a slow circle, not noticing when the bloody dirt disappeared from his body, or when his bare frame was covered with a white toga.

Raising his arm, Neville noticed his muscular physique for the first time. He stared down at the toga covering his body and the golden sandals adorning his feet with wide eyes.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. _‘What happened to me, and where in the world am I?’_

“Ah, those are both very simple questions,” Said a soft feminine voice.

Neville tensed and spun around, but found no one, “Who’s there?”

“As for what happened to you,” said a deep male voice, “this is what you will look like with your godly blood awakened.”

Neville’s fist clenched, “Show yourself,” he shouted, “I don’t have time to play games.”

“That is,” said a gruff voice tinged with anger, “if you pass our test.”

Suddenly the world spun again.

**_ TBG _ **

Suddenly, Neville found himself crouching in a cupboard under the stairs of his old home. He could feel his mother’s favorite umbrella poking him in the back and hear his parent’s screams as Bellatrix tortured them.

The smell of human waste wafted through the slats in the door as his parents voided their bowels from the pain.

“What will you do Neville Longbottom,” the angry voice hissed in his ear, “will you hide like a coward, or will you stand and fight.”

A shiver went down Neville spine as he heard Bellatrix’s mad cackle. Through the slats in the door, Neville could see his mother staring at him, pleading with him to stay hidden.

Neville cringed as his mother’s face twisted in pain and an agonizing scream exploded from her throat. His light blue eyes hardened. With a shaky hand, he pushed open the door. _‘Sorry mom, but I can’t stay hidden and listen to your screams anymore.’_

Stepping out of his hiding place, Neville’s world exploded in white. When it cleared, he found himself back at the crossroads between the Wheatfield, the river, and the battlefield.

“Well done Neville,” said a soft feminine voice behind him, “you have passed our test. You have proven yourself worthy of our power by facing your fear of the madwoman called Bellatrix.”

Neville slowly turned around. He expected to find no one there, but instead came face to face with three people.

Each of them was standing in one of the lands Neville passed through when he first arrived in this place. A woman with blond wheat colored hair stepped out of the Wheatfield, vibrant soft green grass the color of her eyes sprouted under her feet with each step. She stopped before Neville and a wide loving smile spread across her round face.

Neville’s heart lurched when his mother’s face was superimposed over this woman’s. He was brought back to reality when she laid both hands on his shoulders. A warm feeling spread through his chest.

“Who are you?” Neville asked with a hint of longing in his voice.

The woman smile turned sad. She caressed Neville’s face with the palm of her hand, running her thumb down his cheek, “Oh my dear child, my name is Demeter. I am the Greek goddess of agriculture, farming and new growth.”

While Neville struggled to speak, a gruff angry voice interrupted them, causing them to turn.

“Quit babying the boy,” A red-haired man said stepping off the battlefield landscape, the ground under his feet turned into bloody mud with each step.

His crimson beard swayed as he moved. He stopped before them and crossed his muscled arms over his barrel chest, causing the scars littering his arms to stand out on his tan skin.

He lifted his chin to Neville, “What’s up kid, the names Aries, Greek god of war.”

He scowled as Demeter’s vines began to grow out of the studs in his leather jacket, “Stop that.” He growled deep in his throat when his jeans turned into hay.

“Stop what?” Demeter asked with her head cocked to the side and innocence sparkling in her eyes.

Neville stared into Aries’s flaming eyes before swiveling back to Demeter. His wide light blue eyes flicked back and forth between the two. _’I’m descended from Aries, who according to the legends was a bloodthirsty monster and Demeter, who reminds me of my mother.’_

The now muscular blonde shook his head. _‘And I thought my life was messed up before.’_

A tall man with lean muscle, dressed in purple robes strode forward, a beam of golden sunlight from Demeter’s domain swept across his dark curly brown hair, “Demeter, Aries, enough. Can’t you see you’re freaking the boy out,” the man said with a smirk, his purple eyes danced with an inner light and a glint of madness.

With a grunt Aries turned away and snapped his fingers, returning his leathers to normal. “She started it,” he mumbled.

“Well I’m ending it,” the man said with a shake of his head.

Neville noticed the great binds growing beneath the man’s feet as he walked. _‘Don’t tell me I’m descended from another god.’_

“Afraid so,” the man said stopping before Neville and bowing low, “the names Dionysus, Greek god of partying, grapes, wine, and madness.”

Dionysus straightened up, “And since I seem to be the mature one today,” he raised his hand.

The world spun and Neville found himself back by the river lined with grapevines.

Dionysus sat down on a throne made of vines, plump grapes made up the armrest, “I guess it’s my duty to explain things to you, but first.”

Dionysus gestured with his hand, three more thrones made of vines in cushion with ripe grapes appeared, “Take a seat Neville, it’s been a long time since we’ve had a demigod, and I for one am quite curious how you suddenly awakened your blood.”

Neville gingerly sat down in a chair. ‘ _I wonder how he sits on those grapes without squishing them.’_

The three gods looked at Neville expectantly, making the young boy sigh. _‘This is going to be one of those times I wish Harry and Hermione were here, I just know it.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Emerald eyes blinked open. The blurry image of a chandelier swinging by its chain came into focus. Releasing a sigh, Harry sat up. _‘Oh good, I’m not dead,’_ he shook his head _, ‘who knew the founders had such powerful magic,’_ he thought rising to his feet.

Turning his head from side to side, the young god surveyed the room. _‘Now where are Neville and Hermione?’_

Slowly, Harry approached the stage.

The runes still crackled with energy and now there was a giant white sphere in the center.

 _‘I remember now,’_ Harry thought, running a hand through his hair. He scowled as his shirtsleeve tore. Shaking his head he glanced at the sphere. _‘Please be okay you guys, I don’t think I could bear to lose anyone else.’_

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the sphere, spewing rainbow colored energy, blinding the young god.

When it faded, Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the changes in his two friends.

Hermione was no longer the bushy haired girl with overly large teeth. Now, she was a goddess in mortal flesh.

Her skin was a deep tan as if she spent most of her life out in the sun. Her hair wants wild and untamable was now dark brown and fell in soft curls down her back. Her face formerly round with baby fat, now had a royal look with high cheekbones, but the most startling change was her eyes. They were a storm gray color with flecks of copper around the iris.

“Harry,” Hermione exclaimed sprinting forward.

The young god tried not to focus on the way Hermione’s new breasts pressed against his chest. _‘Damn my godly hormones.’_

To subdue a certain part of his anatomy, Harry turned his attention to Neville.

Gone was the pudgy insecure boy that Harry met at the beginning of the year. In his place was a tall broad shouldered muscular boy with the tan skin of someone of Greek descent.

Emerald eyes watched as Neville stepped down from the stage and glided across the floor with a warrior’s grace.

The light from the chandeliers shone off of his wheat colored blonde hair and danced in his mismatch eyes, highlighting the red flex in them.

His right eye was a warm dark green, while his left eye was a dark purple with a hint of insanity in it.

Neville’s round face had been replaced with a strong jaw and prominent chin.

With a supreme effort, Harry pulled away from Hermione as Neville stopped beside her, “I am so glad that worked,” he said beaming at them, “I really didn’t want to accidentally kill you guys”

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, accidentally giving Harry a view of her new cleavage.

Harry’s eyes scanned her body, admiring the way the T-shirt and jeans hugged her curves. _‘Man it’s gonna be a whole lot harder to study now.’_

“Athena told me you could have died from performing the ritual,” Hermione scolded, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “why didn’t you tell us that before?”

Neville turned to Hermione so fast he almost tripped over his toga, “Really,” he turned back to Harry.

Harry shrugged, making his shirt tear and fall off, revealing his muscular frame, “I’m a godling, the risk to me was very minimal,” the young god said looking down at his body. _‘All of my scars except for the ones I got from cruncher are gone. What does that mean?’_

Hermione huffed and looked away.

Sighing, Neville shook his head, “So, what are we going to do now?”

A wide smile split Harry’s face, “Now comes the fun part, getting you guys familiar with your new bodies.”


	18. Chapter 18

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

 

Cool October wind swept through Harry’s hair and chilled his skin. Emerald eyes watched people on brooms fly back and forth towards three golden hoops, set at different heights at both ends of a long field.

With the sigh, the young god turned his gaze away from the clear blue sky to stare at Hermione.

Her long wavy chestnut colored hair whipped around her in the wind, highlighting her stunning beauty. Her gray eyes watched the brooms fly through the air, the flex of copper glowed as she took in every movement they made.

 _‘She was beautiful before her godly blood was awakened,’_ the young god thought, ‘ _but now she’s mesmerizing,’_ he glanced around him, quite a few people were staring at the newly transformed Hermione, _‘it appears I’m not the only one that thinks so.’_

Shaking his head, Harry cleared his throat, making Hermione turned to him.

Her scent, parchment and ink filled his nose.

“What?” She asked, turning back to the game.

He shook his head, “Not that this is an interesting, but we really should be training yours and Neville’s new bodies.”

Hermione glanced at him, the sunlight highlighting the copper flex in her eyes, “We’ve been training every day for the past week. My muscles are sore, and my head still hurts from what happened when I left your training room after the ritual was complete.”

Harry frowned. After the blood awakening ritual, the trio had prepared to leave the room, but as soon as Hermione stepped out of the room she collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

Harry and Neville drug her back inside and watched with wide eyes as she thrashed around on the floor.

An hour before sunrise, Hermione opened her eyes. They were fever bright on the verge of insanity.

Harry’s shoulders sagged. _‘I never would’ve guessed that the merging of Thoth and Athena’s blood would give rise to Hermione’s unique ability. It’s a good thing her natural mental shields kicked in then, or she would have been overwhelmed by receiving all the written knowledge in the world,’_ he shook his head, _‘if that wasn’t surprising enough. The instantaneous download of known and unknown martial arts sure was.’_

“Fine,” the young god said turning away from her, “you’re right, you do need some rest.”

_‘Although why she spends her resting time in the library after having all the written knowledge in the world downloaded into her brain is beyond me.’_

Hermione smiled, showing perfect teeth, “I knew you’d see it my way,” she turned back to the game, “you know, when I first got here I really didn’t understand the draw to Quidditch, but it really does have some strategic applications to it if you look close enough.”

A smile turned up the corners of Harry’s lips, “I’m glad you found something you enjoy besides reading. If you were to spend any more time in the library, you may have become a book.”

“Arse,” Hermione snorted, slapping his shoulder.

Still smiling, the young god turned to his other side.

Neville’s eyes like Hermione’s were flicking back and forth between each player in the Quidditch game. He leaned forward, his shoulders hunched in anticipation.

 _‘At least Neville’s powers I predicted,’_ Harry thought, taking note of the glowing crimson flex in his eyes, _‘enhanced strength and speed, along with the manipulation of plant life. Now that makes sense considering who is godly ancestors were, but his enhanced skills in potions class are a surprise.’_

“Harry look out!”

Hermione’s screamed jolted the young god out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to see an iron ball flying at his face.

Back flipping off the bench, Harry landed on the people behind him with grunts and shouts of surprise.

The iron ball slammed into the space he had been in a shower of splinters, punching a hole through the bleachers.

Exhaling, the young god brushed the splinters from his hair. _‘That was close. I wonder why a Bludger attacked me.’_ His eyes widened when the Bludger shot out of the hole it made. _‘Well that isn’t good.’_

Turning around, Harry began hopping over people, his divine ears picking up the sound of the Bludger cutting through the air just a hair’s breadth behind him.

Reaching the top of the bleachers, the young god jumped off, feeling the Bludger brushes hair as he fell through the air.

Flipping in the air, Harry landed on the ground in a crouch. Rising to his feet, the young god looked up just in time to see the iron ball flying back towards him.

Flicking his wrist, Harry sent a whip of fire from the palm of his hand sailing through the air.

The tongue of fire cleaved the ball in half. Its magic released, the iron ball exploded, covering a small section of grass in a circle of pale gray powder.

Walking towards the powder a pale green glow shone from beneath Harry’s shirt.

Stopping before the powder, Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a glass teardrop attached to a leather thong. Freed from the confines of his shirt, its glow brightened.

Holding it towards the powder, the young god’s eyes narrowed when the glow brightened. _‘So, whoever let the troll in strikes again, but why would they attack me?’_

**_ TBG _ **

A thwack, thwack, sounded in Harry’s ears as Hermione and Neville went back and forth across the stone floor of the training room with wooden swords.

Their chests heaved and sweat ran down into their eyes.

Hermione gritted her teeth against the burning pain in her muscles. _‘According to the legends Aries was a coward and a dick, but if he has even half of Neville’s newfound strength and stamina than he was a force to be reckoned with.’_

A smile split her face as Neville overextended his leg. _‘Neville may be faster and stronger than me, but he’s a lot sloppier with his moves.’_ Grinning, the descendent of Athena lunged forward.

“Ow,” Neville exclaimed as Hermione struck him in the knee, causing him to fall on his uninjured one.

Keeping his eyes locked on Hermione, the descendent of Demeter rubbed the pain from his knee. _‘When it comes to strategic thinking Athena is clearly better than Aries, not that I would let old muscle head ever hear me say that. I like my internal organs exactly where they are.’_

Gesturing for Hermione to hold on a minute, Neville strode over to Harry with his wooden sword propped on his shoulder. He stopped before the young god and watched him swing a crystal over a map of England while holding a leather thong with a glowing green teardrop in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Neville asked with his head cocked to one side.

Harry glanced up, his emerald eyes glowing with power, “I’m using a technique from my father’s grimoire to try and find whoever attacked me with that Bludger.”

“Two things,” Neville said holding up two fingers for emphasis, one, he said, taking down a finger, “I still think it was Snape. According to what I’ve heard around school he and your dad had a history, and it wasn’t a pleasant one.”

“Two,” he said taking down his remaining finger, “how was swinging a crystal over a map supposed to help you find the person that attacked you.”

Harry set down the crystal and looked up at Neville with an annoyed look on his face, “First of all,” he said with an edge to his voice, “Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot. Second of all,” he held up the crystal, “this crystal has runes carved into it. By pushing the aura that I collected from where the troll entered the school, I should be able to find out where he is, but he must be cloaked somehow.”

Shaking his head, Harry put the crystal away and walked out from behind the table, “Oh, and just in case you needed a third reason. Snape’s aura does not match the aura of the person who let the troll in, or the aura that was attached to the Bludger.”

“So, how are you going to find him?” Hermione asked approaching the duo.

“I don’t know,” Harry said slipping the teardrop back around his neck, “but I’m not going to worry about it anymore tonight.”

“That’s a good idea,” Hermione said with a yawn, “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

Harry nodded and bent backwards, stretching his back, “That’s a good idea. I’ve been at this so long my brain feels like mush.”

“I need to ice my knee anyway,” Neville said walking towards the door, “thanks to someone,” he shot Hermione a glare, but the gray eyed beauty just smirked, “Next time you’ll dodge.”

Harry shook his head. _’I can’t believe the rivalry between Athena and Aries passed down to their descendants. It must be genetic.’_

Opening the door, Hermione froze.

“Show them to me my sweet,” the high-pitched voice of the caretaker, Mr. Filch, whispered, “show me those bad students.”

“Slip out slowly,” Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and slipped out the door, sticking close to the wall. She shivered as she felt the cobwebs hanging on the walls cling to her body. _‘I hope there are no spiders climbing into my clothes.’_

Harry slipped out behind Hermione, muttering a spell under his breath, “Almost caught we are so hide us some more.”

The trio shimmered and disappeared.

They reached the opposite end of the hallway and turned the corner.

Neville brushed against a suit of armor, sending it toppling to the floor.

“After them my sweet,” Filch shouted.

A hissing echoed through the corridor along with the sound of padded paws hitting the stone floor.

 _‘Of course he brought his cat,’_ Harry thought pushing past Hermione.

“Follow me,” the young god whispered quickly. He sprinted down the hallway. His footsteps echoing behind him, making paintings turn in the direction of the sound.

Neville stomach dropped as they entered the third floor corridor, “Harry,” he called, “what are we doing here? I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to die,” Harry called back, “I saw Snape enter this corridor when I was looking for my training room, and as you can see he’s very much alive.”

Stopping before the door, Harry tried the handle, but found it locked.

“Of course I couldn’t get that lucky,” he muttered.

Before the young god could try anything, Hermione pushed him out of the way. Forcing her magic into the handle, the descendent of Athena smiled when the lock clicked.

“What do you know,” she said opening the door, “your training is actually paying off.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Neville pushed him inside.

Following them inside, the descendent of Demeter slammed the door shut behind him.

The trio leaned against the door panting with sweat running down their brows.

“That was close,” Neville whispered once he got his breathing under control.

Harry tore his eyes away from Hermione’s heaving bosom and nodded, “Yes, yes it was, but at least now we can find out what’s so dangerous about this corridor.”

“I think I just found it,” Hermione said.

The tremor in Hermione’s voice caused Harry to turn, “Hermione, what’s wrong?”

The descendent of Athena didn’t answer. Her pale face was tilted upward, her gray eyes locked on to something.

Following her gaze, Harry came face to face with the middle head of a three-headed dog.

“Oh,” Harry said, looking into its crimson eyes, “a Cerberus. That explains the painful death part of Dumbledore’s warning.”

Beads of sweat ran down the young god’s face. _‘By the way it’s looking at me I’m guessing I’m not invisible anymore.’_

A deep growl rumbled from the creature’s throat, shaking the floor.

It stood up, nearly brushing its three heads against the ceiling. It’s glossy black fur shown in the light coming from small windows near the ceiling.

“I think it’s time we go,” the young god said keeping his eyes locked on the dog.

Hermione nodded, finally breaking eye contact with the dog, “On the count of three.”

“One,” Harry said shifting his feet.

“Two,” Hermione said turning ever so slightly.

“Three,” Neville turned and yanked the door open, knocking his friends away from the door.

Hermione dive through the door after Neville, skidding along the rough stone floor.

Harry slipped out the door and slammed it shut, but not before losing part of his robes to the beast.

The Cerberus slammed against the door, causing it to shake in its frame. Barking echoed down the hallway.

The trio leaned against the door panting. Sweat ran down their faces soaking there robes.

Once he got his breathing under control, Neville turned to Harry, “Harry, from now on I think someone else should lead when were about to get caught.”

Hermione nodded, “I agree.”

“What are you three doing here?!”

The trio’s heads snapped up.

Professor McGonagall stood at the end of the corridor. Her green eyes glowed and the aura of magic around her body sent her hair floating.

Neville’s shoulders slumped, “Well shit.”

TBG

The trio watched McGonagall pace back and forth before an overstuffed armchair in her private quarters.

Firelight from an ornate stone fireplace danced across the walls, casting shadows on the crimson curtains blotting out the nighttime light.

Finally she stopped and glared down at them, her green eyes aglow.

The trio shrank back, each of them with their own thoughts.

 _‘I hope she doesn’t expel me, there’s so much knowledge that I could learn from her,’_ thought the descendent of Athena.

 _‘I wonder if it would be worth trying to run,’_ Neville wondered glancing towards the door.

 _‘I was right,_ ’ Harry thought as he watched McGonagall’s magical aura shift through a rainbow of colors, _‘McGonagall is a goddess, but I wonder which one?’_

“First of all,” McGonagall said, bringing the trio out of their thoughts, “you will not tell anyone what you saw tonight,” her magical aura flared, but those without the site would’ve felt an increase in pressure in the room, “is that understood?”

Yes ma’am, the trio chorused with fear in their eyes.

 _‘I may be a bit cocky sometimes,’_ Harry thought, _‘but I definitely don’t want to go up against a goddess until I reach my full power.’_

 _‘I wonder if I’ll have that kind of power when I get older,’_ Hermione thought, staring at McGonagall in awe.

 _‘Note to self,’_ Neville thought with sweat running down the side of his face. _‘Don’t piss McGonagall off.’_

“Second of all,” McGonagall continued, “you will each lose fifty points for Gryffindor, and finally you will each serve a detention tomorrow night.”

The trio nodded. After feeling McGonagall’s power none of them wanted to protest.

“Now come on,” McGonagall said moving to the door, “I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower, so you don’t get into any more mischief.”

**_ TBG _ **

The next evening, Harry, Hermione, and Neville stood in front of the castle with the caretaker Mr. Filch. A cool breeze sent the grass swaying and ruffled their hair.

The trio glanced at one another. The day had been hard, most of Gryffindor refused to speak to them, after finding out they lost hundred and fifty points for being out at night, but Hermione was the only one of the trio that cared about the points.

Neville and Harry were of the opinion that the point system of Hogwarts just facilitated more rivalry instead of house unity.

The trio turned to look at Filch, a tall thin man with greasy hair. His long brown coat fluttered in the wind dancing across the grounds and his greasy brown hair brushed his ears as it swayed in the breeze.

He smiled, showing off rotten and crooked teeth as Hagrid approached, “Here they are Hagrid, don’t be afraid to lose them in the forest.”

Hagrid waved a massive hand, “Oh, bugger off Filch will be fine.” He turned to the trio, his beetle black eyes shining with kindness in his hairy face, “Don’t worry you three we’re just going into the forest to find out what’s draining the life out of the unicorns,” he turned to face the forest, “nothing too dangerous.”

 _‘Nothing too dangerous,’_ the trio thought as they followed Hagrid towards the forest. _‘I would hate to see what he calls dangerous.’_


	19. Chapter 19

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 9 _ **

Pale moonlight danced across The Great Lake as Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Hagrid walked across the dark grounds of Hogwarts. The frost covered grass crunched under their feet and a cool wind ruffled their robes.

Neville glanced up at Hagrid worriedly. He was twice the size of a normal man. His massive hands were the size of trashcan lids. He had them balled into fists and was swinging them back and forth as he walked.

The descendent of Aries took a step to the left, putting some distance between him and the giant man. _‘Even a glancing blow of those is enough to send me flying,’_ he shook his head with a shiver, _‘I really don’t want to end up in the lake in this weather. I just might lose my bits.’_

Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Her silver copper colored eyes glowed in the darkness, beating back the shadows to reveal what lie beneath. Her gaze swept the smooth manicured grounds of Hogwarts and its sparkling lake, but even its majestic beauty could not wipe the scowl from her tanned face.

 _‘Stupid Harry, I’m freezing my tits off out here and it’s entirely his fault,’_ she exhaled, causing her breath to steam on the air, _‘although I have to admit I am curious to know what could drain the life out of a unicorn.’_

The descendent of Athena was brought out of her thoughts by the shadows from three of the Quidditch pitches six hoops.

“So, Mr. Hagrid,” Harry began as they stopped before a large log cabin, “since we already know about the Cerberus, can you tell us why such a dangerous creature is in a school full of children?”

Hagrid paused with one massive hand on the wooden door of the cabin, he glanced back at Harry, his beetle black eyes shining in the moonlight, “Never you mind about that,” Hagrid said his bushy black hair swaying in the wind, “whatever fluffy is doing in the castle is between Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flamel.”

Realizing what he said, Hagrid’s eyes widened, “I shouldn’t have said that,” he glared at the trio, “forget you heard anything.”

The trio looked at each other and nodded.

Harry turned back to Hagrid, “Sure thing Mr. Hagrid, already forgotten.”

Hagrid’s eyes softened and a smile poked its way through his beard, “You’re good kids, now wait here while I get a few things from my home and we’ll go.”

With that Hagrid ducked inside.

 Harry caught sight of the corner of a large bed and a stone fireplace before the door shut. Shaking his head, the young god glanced at his friends, “So it’s agreed. When we get back to the castle we start looking up Nicholas Flamel.”

“Right,” Neville said with a nod.

“Don’t need to,” Hermione said, causing the other two to turned to her, “being a descendent of Thoth and Athena, I have a large portion of the world’s magical knowledge in my head. Nicholas Flamel was a mentor to Dumbledore and helped him discover the twelve uses of dragon’s blood. He is also said to be the only known maker of the philosopher stone.”

Neville turned to Harry with wide eyes, “Do you think whoever attacked you is after the philosopher stone?”

Before Harry could answer, Hagrid emerged from his cabin with a quiver of arrows slung across his back and a large crossbow in his hands.

“Ready to go?” He asked with a large smile on his face.

The four of them walked to the edge of the forest and stopped.

Tall trees and a web work of interlocking branches worked together to block out the moonlight in the forest, creating a maze of blackness. What little light the castle could provide from this distance revealed colorful flowers and strange looking bugs.

 _‘This isn’t so bad,’_ Neville thought, _‘I might get to see some exotic flowers.’_

Suddenly a howl rent the air, causing the trio to jump.

The descendent of Aries shoulder’s sagged. _‘I just had to jinx it didn’t I.’_

Hermione looked around nervously. _‘What kind of school sentences their students to go into a forest full of monsters?’_ She sighed. _‘Oh well, at least with my new demigod site I’ll be able to see more threats.’_

Harry glanced up at the moon. His shoulders drooped when he saw it was full. It was so bright that its light nearly dwarfed the stars around it.

With a sigh, the young god shook his head. _‘Oh great, the night I have to go into the forest and it’s the full moon,’_ he shook his head, _‘I really shouldn’t have given Jennifer Hawthorne the last of my werewolf cure. Knowing my luck, I’ll be the one godling that can be cursed to be a werewolf.’_

Hagrid turned to the trio, “Alright from here on out, were going to split up…”

The trio glanced at each other with one thought in mind. _‘Oh that is a great idea.’_

“If you see anything,” Hagrid continued unaware of the trio’s thoughts, “shoot up some red sparks and I’ll come running.”

“Oh,” Hagrid said slapping his head with enough force to knock a normal man over, “I almost forgot.”

Hagrid released a shrill whistle, making the trio wince.

 _‘Sometimes it sucks to have enhanced hearing,’_ Harry thought. Glancing at Neville and Hermione, the young god saw that both demigods were rubbing their ears with a pinched expression on their faces. _‘It appears I’m not the only one having those thoughts.’_

A loud barking brought Harry out of his thoughts.

Glancing behind him, the young god saw a large gray bloodhound bounding towards them. It stopped before Hagrid and sat down on its haunches. Its tail moved back and forth in a blur of gray motion and a pink tongue hung from one corner of its mouth.

“This is Fang,” Hagrid said patting the dog’s head, “he’ll be going with us to sniff out anything funny.”

Fang looked at the trio for a moment then bounded towards Hermione. His front paws hit her shoulders with enough force to rocker on her feet.

The descendent of Athena opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when Fang began licking her face. After fighting for a moment, Hermione gave up and broke into a fit of giggles.

“Come on Fang,” Hagrid said chuckling, “you can play with Hermione later. Right now we have work to do.”

With big sad brown eyes, Fang jumped down from Hermione and reluctantly went over to Hagrid.

Once the dog was seated at his side, Hagrid turned back to the trio, “Alright now that we’ve got our tracker we need to break into teams. So, who wants to go with whom?”

“I’ll go with Hagrid,” Neville said stepping forward, “there’s nothing in the forest big enough to scare him.”

Harry nodded. _‘Good with Neville going with Hagrid he’ll be able to see things that Hagrid can’t now that his godly blood is awakened. It also helps that both of them are incredibly strong, so whatever is draining the unicorns of their life force will have a very hard time taking them down.’_

The young god glanced at Hermione. _’ After her awakening, Hermione has an encyclopedic knowledge of almost everything magical, so whatever we run into she should be able to tell me how to defeat it. Plus, I bet with that new knowledge she knows some kick ass magic that will be some serious help in a fight.’_

Turning to face Hermione, Harry’s lips turned upwards in a smile, “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Oh joy,” Hermione said rolling her eyes, but her lips twitched upwards.

“Come on,” Harry said bumping her shoulder, “you know you want to go into a scary forest with me,” the young god looked up in thought, “then again; maybe I should go with Neville. He’s bigger, so there’s more of him to hide behind if something tries to eat me.”

Hermione snorted, and Neville opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hagrid, “Alright you three, you can joke later. Right now it’s time to be serious, keep your eyes open and stay together.”

With that said, Hagrid turned and walked into the forest with Fang trotting by his side.

Casting one last look at his friends, Neville gave them a nod before following Hagrid.

Harry turned to Hermione, “Shall we go?”

Hermione gestured towards the blackness of the forest, “After you.”

“Descendent of the war goddess my arse,” Harry muttered striding forward.

Hermione followed behind the muttering godling with a smirk on her face. _‘He is too easy.’_

**_ TBG _ **

The smell of rich earth and decaying leaves filled Harry’s nose as he ducked under low hanging branches. Twigs snapped under his feet, the sound echoed through the forest, sending its inhabitants scurrying about rustling the dense foliage.

“So,” Harry began, ducking under a low hanging branch, “how are you holding up now that your godly blood is awakened?”

“Fine,” Hermione said stumbling over tree roots, “I’m just glad the entirety of the world’s knowledge isn’t updating.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked pulling his robes free of a tree branch.

“I have the world’s knowledge up to the point my godly blood was awakened, anything published from now on I’ll have to read just like anyone else.”

Harry nodded. _‘Well isn’t that interesting, and here I thought she was an archive of all the knowledge in the world. That certainly makes the target on her back smaller.’_

The young god shrugged, “You still have more than enough magical knowledge to play around with, plus your brain might have exploded if you had to contain everything.”

Hermione nodded, “I just wish I had the information inside some of those pureblood family grimoire’s. I would love to see the look on their faces when I use their family spells against them.”

“You mean you don’t have access to family grimoire’s?” Harry asked stepping wide to avoid a hole in the ground.

“No, that’s protected by family magic, anything protected by family magic I don’t know.”

The young god nodded. _‘At least I know my parent’s grimoire’s are safe.’_

Shaking his head, Harry asked a more relevant question, “Do you know anything about Nicholas Flamel’s alchemy?”

The descendent of Athena nodded, “I have some knowledge, but he either didn’t write down, or destroyed his notes on the philosopher stone.”

The trees above thinned enough to let in slivers of moonlight.

“That’s what I would’ve done,” Harry said admiring the way the moonlight made Hermione’s eyes glow.

“Me too,” Hermione said turning to face him, “Harry, listen. I never did thank you for awakening my godly blood…”

Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand, “You don’t need to thank me. To be honest I was happy you chose to have your godly blood awakened, with you and Neville around I don’t feel so alone anymore. There are finally other people that see the world the way I do.”

“Harry,” Hermione started, but the young god cut her off.

“Hey what’s that,” the young god said pointing behind Hermione.

Turning around, the descendent of Athena saw thin strands of silver embedded in tree bark or clinging to low hanging branches.

Harry stepped past Hermione and wound one of the strands through his fingers. It glittered when it touched the moonlight.

“Is that what I think it is?” Hermione asked peering over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Harry said nodding, “it’s unicorn hair.”

Peering deeper into the forest, the young god could see more unicorn hair fluttering in the wind.

Leaves crackled under Harry as he rose to his feet. He turned to face Hermione, “What do you want to do? Do you want to wait here for Neville and Hagrid, or do you want to go on and see what we can find?”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as the wind whipped her hair about her, “All we found so far is a few unicorn hairs. I don’t think that’s enough to call the others.”

“Okay, so we go on then.”

The descendent of Athena’s eyes hardened, “Yes, we go on.”

Opening and closing his hand, Harry conjured a ball of fire, “Follow me then.”

Hermione wrung her hands as she followed Harry deeper into the forest, down the path littered with glittering unicorn hairs. _‘I hope I’ve made the right decision.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione shivered as they ventured deeper into the forest. Frost began to gather on her robes, glittering in the shafts of pale moonlight poking through the trees, “Why is it getting so cold?” Hermione asked through chattering teeth.

Wiping crystallized ice from his hair, Harry concentrated more magic into the ball of fire in his hand, causing it to grow larger. The young god relaxed a little as the light beat back the shadows, and chipped away at the fear that settled in his gut.

The descendent of Athena sighed as warmth washed over her body and the frost fell away in droplets of water. She subconsciously moved closer to Harry, enjoying the warmth his fire provided.

“I don’t know why it’s getting so cold,” the young god said bringing Hermione back to reality, “but whatever it is it can’t be good.”

“Because drastic changes in temperature usually mean something evil is nearby,” Hermione said ducking under a branch.

The descendent of Athena found herself staring into glowing emerald eyes.

“That’s right,” Harry said looking impressed, “however, drastic changes in temperature could also mean someone powerful is pulling the energy from an area,” he shook his head, “either way. It’s not a good thing.”

Suddenly, the trees around them began to thin and a pale green glow shone beneath Harry’s shirt, making the young god freeze.

“Hold it,” Harry hissed throwing an arm out in front of Hermione.

What is it? Hermione whispered.

“Shh,” Harry said placing a finger to his lips.

“We are standing before an unknown evil,” the young god whispered, so make it where we can’t be seen, “so we don’t cause upheaval.”

The duo shimmered and disappeared.

“Move forward slowly,” Harry murmured in Hermione’s ear, making the descendent of Athena jump, “stay as quiet as you can.”

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked wincing as leaves crunched under her feet. _‘I hope whatever is in here with us doesn’t have good hearing.’_

Closing his hand, Harry extinguished his ball of fire. Then with a flick of his wrist, the young god summoned his silver daggers, their deadly edges glinting in the moonlight.

“Whoever let the troll into the castle and attacked me with that Bludger is here in the forest,” Harry whispered.

Hermione tensed at the hard edge in Harry’s voice. She glanced around her then scowled. _‘Dammit, I’m about to go up against a psychopathic killer and I don’t have a weapon. I wish Thoth or Athena had given me some physical abilities. I don’t think whoever attacked Harry is going to allow me to get up close to use my hand to hand combat skills.’_

With the sigh, the descendent of Athena began running through spells in her head as she followed Harry through the forest.

The glass teardrop shone brighter as they neared their enemy.

Dead trees began to line their path, their gnarled branches reaching up to the sky as if praying for some otherworldly deity to save them from their fate. The dead leaves littering the ground no longer crunched under their feet, just crumbled into ash at the slightest pressure.

With a scowl on his face, the young god closed his eyes and tried to sense the magic in the area while following the tug of the jewel.

The scowl on his face deepened. _‘I’m entering a dead zone, there’s no magic around here for at least a mile. What could need, or absorb that much wild magic?’_

The duo stopped at the edge of a clearing bathed in moonlight.

Kneeling in the center of the moonlight was a cloaked figure. Streams of pale energy flowed from a unicorn on the ground into the cloaked figures hands.

The duo watched as the unicorn began to shrink in on itself. Majestic pale skin became tight over bones. A week neighing echoed through the clearing just before the skin evaporated, leaving behind a pile of bones that collapsed inwards as the last of the mystical creatures muscle tissue disappeared.

 _‘Drinking unicorn blood is supposed to give you a cursed life,’_ Hermione thought, _’so, what will draining the life out of one do?’_

Suddenly, the glass teardrop beneath Harry’s shirt flew forward. The cloaked figures hand snapped up and caught the jewel, “Ah,” they hissed, looking around the clearing with glowing red eyes, “it seems I have a few spies.”

With a wave of their hand, Harry’s spell broke and the duo shimmered into existence.

A chuckle escaped the figure’s throat, “Harry Potter,” the figure hissed, “I was hoping to absorb a little more magic before we met, but I guess the quicker I defeat you the quicker I get what I desire.”

Stepping in front of Hermione, Harry glared at the figure, “who are you, and what do you want with me?”

Rising to their feet, the cloaked figure lowered his hood, revealing a dark-haired dark eyed man of Egyptian descent.

 “I suppose it has been a while since we last met,” the man said bowing low, but keeping his dark eyes locked on Harry, “this world knows me by the name Voldemort, but long ago I was known by the name Sobek.”

“Sobek, the god of crocodiles and the Nile River,” Hermione said from behind Harry.

“Smart friend you’ve got there, Harry,” Sobek said with a smile, showing perfect teeth, “Yes I was once Sobek, he scowled, until Zeus cursed me and sent me here.”

“That’s all very interesting,” Harry said with narrowed eyes, “but what does it have to do with me, or the people you killed all those years ago.”

Sobek stepped across the unicorn bones, the slight movement caused the bones to crumble into ash. He stopped a few feet from Harry, “Years ago, I scoured the earth, killing the most powerful witches and wizards I could find, trying to gain enough power to return to my former strength, but eventually I ran out of powerful people to kill, so I had to settle for commoners,” Sobek shrugged, “then I ran into the Potters, and they performed the ritual that destroyed my body.”

The crocodile god scowled, “I was so close to gaining enough power to return to my home,” he shook his head, “but I became careless, and paid the price for it.”

An emerald green glow outlined Harry’s body, “You killed thousands of people just for power,” he growled, “why would you do that?”

“A red aura exploded around Sobek, spirals of dust shot into the air, “I had a family when Zeus banished me,” he shouted, I will do whatever it takes. I’ll kill millions of these pathetic creatures that call themselves wizards if it means I can return to my family,” a dark smile crossed his features, “but I don’t have to do that, Zeus gave me this body and made me a deal, he’ll return me to my former strength, and all I have to do is kill you.”

“So what about it Harry,” the crocodile god ask, conjuring a ball of red fire in his hand, “are you willing to die, so millions of others can live.”

Harry glanced at Hermione, “Back away Hermione.”

The descendent of Athena opened her mouth to protest, but Harry cut her off, “Now!”

Reluctantly, Hermione stepped backwards, stumbling over rotten tree roots.

Once Harry was sure Hermione was at a safe distance, he turned back to Sobek, “Why does Zeus want me dead?”

Sobek shrugged, “I don’t know, and I don’t care as long as I get to return to my family it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Do you really expect Zeus to keep his word?” The young god asked.

Red slits appeared in Sobek’s dark eyes, “I will get my revenge on Zeus soon enough, but first I must return to my family.”

With a yell, the crocodile god charged forward at inhuman speeds.

 _‘Well, I guess it’s time to see if my training paid off.’_ Exhaling, Harry went to meet his foe trying not to think about the thousands of experienced wizards this man had killed.

The two gods met in the unicorn dust.

Dirt swirled around the two titan’s feet as they lashed out and blocked each other’s blows.

Sobek lashed out with a foot, sending Harry stumbling backwards.

Regaining his balance, the young god thrust his hands forward, his emerald eyes glowing with power, “Spiders spread throughout the forest bind this man who stands before us,” he intoned.

Sobek tensed waiting for something to happen, but the only movement was wind blowing dead leaves across the ground.

Throwing back his head, the crocodile god laughed, “Is that the best you got, boy? Let me show you some real power.”

Hunching forward acid green energy began to rise off of Sobek’s body, burning away the god’s robes. His skin split, thick clear slime dripped onto the ground.

 _‘Oh that is nasty,’_ Harry thought watching Sobek’s skin fall to the ground. His eyes widened as Sobek straightened. His body was now covered in dark green scales that glistened in the moonlight from leftover slime.

The crocodile god’s slitted nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. He exhaled, showing pointed razor-sharp teeth. A serpent’s forked tongue shot from his mouth flicking back and forth as it tasted the air, “Ah, I can taste your fear,” he said staring at Harry with yellow eyes.

The young god stepped back involuntarily, “Have you seen your face? If you haven’t then you wouldn’t understand my fear.”

Sobek’s thin lips turned upwards in a smirk, “Funny,” he hissed. All of a sudden, he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Harry, but just before he could strike the young god a horde of tiny spiders launch themselves upon him.

Sobek screamed and thrashed around in the mound of spiders, but the more he killed the more spiders came to take their fallen brethren’s place.

Back flipping away, Harry sighed. _‘I have never been so happy to see spiders in my life.’_

A scream brought the young god out of his thoughts.

Spinning around, Harry saw hundreds of spiders crawling across Hermione. The descendent of Athena thrashed about, desperately trying to get them off.

The young god slapped himself in the forehead, “Harry, you idiot. Spiders hate descendants of Athena because of Arachne.”

Closing his eyes, the young god exhaled, “Spiders that are here before us flee back into the forest.”

Opening his eyes, Harry saw that the spiders crawling all over Sobek hadit disappeared. Red whelps and bits of spider web covered the crocodile god’s body.

Turning, the young god saw the spiders still attacking Hermione. With a scowl, he raised his hand. _‘Please let me keep control,’_ he thought as thin beams of fire flew from his fingers.

Sweat poured down Harry’s brow as he directed the beams of fire to each one of the tiny little attackers while keeping them away from Hermione’s body. _‘Man I really need to practice this more,’_ he thought gritting his teeth.

When the last of the spiders fell away, Hermione collapsed to the earth in a heap.

The young god started forward, but before he could get to her a scaly hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, he winced as clawed fingers dug into his skin, “That was a pretty good trick,” Sobek’s voice hissed in his ear, “it’s too bad you got distracted.”

Gritting her teeth, Hermione rose to her feet, a rotten tree crumpled under her weight. She winced from the stinging red whelps all over her body. _‘When we get out of here, I’m going to boil Harry’s balls for this.’_

Shaking her head, the descendent of Athena turned. Her eyes widened.

Sobek hoisted Harry off the ground by the back of the neck. Tendrils of green energy flowed from Harry’s body into Sobek’s chest.

Hermione’s face hardened. She took a step forward, but stumbled. _‘Damn, some of the spiders must’ve had venom.’_

With her eyes locked on Harry, the descendent of Athena fell to her knees. Rotten leaves turn to ash under her weight. ‘ _I’m sorry Harry. It doesn’t look like I’m going to be able to help you.’_

Squeezing Harry’s neck, Sobek laughed as vertebrae popped under his hand, “I don’t know why Zeus wanted such a weak boy killed, but at least your death will get me home sooner.”

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain. He tried to fight against Sobek’s grip, but found himself unable to move. _‘He must be using whatever he used to drain the unicorns power on me.’_

He could feel the bones in his neck grinding together.  _‘Is this it, is this all my life has led up to, am I really about to die?’_

 _‘Giving up so soon darling?’_ A feminine voice filled with love asked inside his head, _‘that’s not the boy we know.’_

 _‘We’ve been watching you ever since Tipsy took you to the village of the elves,’_ said a man’s voice, _’it’s not like you to give up, and I won’t let you start now.’_

A golden aura blossomed around Harry’s body, causing Sobek’s eyes to widen.

The crocodile god closed his eyes against the harsh unforgiving light, “What’s happen…?” He was cut off as the golden energy exploded outwards, throwing him away from Harry. He hit the ground rolling, digging a deep trench in the dark earth.

Warm bright golden light flooded the forest beating back the cold. Wherever it touched new growth sprouted up. Gnarled trees straightened, new bright green sapling sprouted from their branches, soft grass, and clovers sprouted from rich brown soil.

Harry hit the new grass with a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut against the new light that flooded the forest. He rolled over wincing at the pain in his neck.

Tears streamed down his face from the light as he forced his eyes open, they widened when he saw the spectral forms of Lily and James Potter converging on Sobek their spiritual bodies outlined in an aura of gold.

The last thing Harry saw before losing consciousness was Lily and James reaching for Sobek, and the crocodile god’s body turning to ashes their hands got closer.

“I will be back,” the god of the Nile screamed, “I will return home.”

Black smoke exploded upwards and then Harry knew no more.

**_ TBG _ **

Severus Snape leaned back in an overstuffed armchair nursing a glass of fire whiskey before the stone fireplace in his private quarters.

Pale orange light danced across the grey stone walls, and highlighted the embossed titles of various books.

Suddenly, a cool wind billowed to the office, extinguishing the fire and ruffling the dark satin curtains covering the windows.

“Severus,” a voice whispered, sending a shiver down the potions master spine, “I have need of you.”

Snape tensed, his hand drifted slowly to the hip of his robes, “Who’s there?”

His answer was black smoke flooding from his chimney and consuming him.

The students of Hogwarts shivered as a terrifying scream echoed through the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 10 _ **

 

Emerald eyes blinked open, taking in the pale white ceiling with dark mahogany rafters running across it. Shadows danced across the rafters, and the sound of a crackling fire filled his ears. _‘If this is the afterlife,’_ Harry thought, _‘then it could really use some work.’_

Staying perfectly still, the young god felt under his body, relaxing slightly when he touched soft cushions. _‘Alright, I’m probably not in enemy territory since an enemy wouldn’t put me on something soft.’_

Still tense, Harry sat up and looked down at himself. He ran a hand down the smooth material of his robes. _‘Well at least whoever abducted me didn’t strip me naked.’_

Looking around the room, the young god found that he was sitting on a couch covered in deep red velvet before a central fire place made of dark gray stone.

The warmth of the fire caressed his skin, making him relax ever so slightly.

Two overstuffed armchairs sat at a slight angle facing the couch.

Shaking his head, Harry swung his feet off the couch. Plush red carpet muffled the sound of his feet hitting the floor.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” a familiar soft feminine voice said, drawing the young god’s attention.

With the start, Harry looked around. The two previously empty armchairs sitting on either side of the couch were now occupied.

A pale skinned woman with the pointed chin and round cheekbones sat on his left. Her crimson hair glowed in the fire light. She looked at him with warm emerald eyes filled with love and compassion. Her small delicate hands were folded in her lap, rolling the fabric of her white gown between her thumb and pointer finger.

Harry’s heart ached as he took in her face. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the cushions of the couch to prevent himself from flying to her. _‘I don’t know this woman, but I have such a strong desire to hug her and never let her go.’_

Shaking his head, Harry turned away from the woman in an effort to suppress his feelings and focused on the remaining arm chair.

A dark-haired man with a proud smile on his face set on Harry’s right. His broad frame filled the chair, and his round spectacles glinted in the fire light. He had a round face with the round chin. His hands loosely grip to the arms of his chair.

He leaned forward, wrinkling his red robes, making the young god lean back, “Hello Harry, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen you in person. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.”

“Who are you,” Harry asked with a slight quaver in his voice, “what do you want with me?”

“We are Lily and James Potter,” the redhead soft voice answered, “your mortal parents, and we have come to warn you.”

The warm feelings in Harry’s stomach were replaced by dread. _‘How come every time my parents contact me they bring bad news?’_

Leaning back on the couch, the young god looked around the room. Pictures of Lily and James with a small baby decorated the walls. A pile of toys set in one corner, but others were scattered all over the carpet. _‘Why does this place feel so familiar?’_

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Lily and James, “Before you tell me the bad news, how about telling me where I am?”

Lily tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her ear and leaned back in her chair with a soft smile on her face, “I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You were only a year old when you lived here,” she gestured around her, “this was our home in Godric’s Hollow.”

Emerald eyes scanned the room before narrowing, “I take it this isn’t the real Godric’s hollow?”

James’s chair creaked as he leaned forward, “No it isn’t. This is how we remember Godric’s Hollow. We thought you would be more comfortable talking to us here than in some white void.”

Harry shook his head, “I still don’t understand how you’re here.”

“The night Voldemort attacked us,” Lily began softly, “James and I used a sacrificial ritual to protect you against his dark magic. As a result we were sucked inside your scar. We’ve been keeping the effects of Voldemort’s dark magic from affecting you ever since.”

Harry bowed his head to them, “Thank you for saving me.”

Rising to their feet, the older Potters moved over and sat down on either side of Harry.

The young god tensed when James laid a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to thank us, son. It’s a parent’s job to protect their children.”

Lily laid a hand on his knee, “You may not be our son by blood, but we love you as such. We would gladly give our afterlife if it meant protecting you.”

“However,” James began in a grim tone, “we used the last of the rituals power to protect you from Voldemort in the forest…”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Hermione, Neville, and Hagrid, are they okay?”

“There fine,” Lily said soothingly, “the destruction of Voldemort drew Hagrid’s attention he found you and Hermione unconscious and brought you back to the castle.”

Images of the burning elf village flash through Harry’s mind. He shook his head with a sigh, “Good, I’m glad they’re safe.”

“You really need to let go of the past before it consumes your future,” James said placing a hand on his shoulder.

 _‘Can he read my thoughts?’_ The young god wondered.

He shook his head, “What were you saying before?”

James sighed. _‘It appears he’s already got to the stage where he ignores his parents.’_

Shaking his head, he turned to face Harry, “What I was saying was we can no longer protect you against Voldemort’s dark magic, so you will start feeling the pain of his magic soon. You’re going to have to be strong son. Practice the mind arts, grow stronger, and never let him defeat you again.”

The world around Harry began to fade.

White light began to cloud his vision.

“Wait,” Harry cried reaching towards Lily, “I still want to talk to you.”

Lily’s soft voice caressed his ears, “Be safe Harry, we love you, and don’t you dare join us for a long time.”

**_ TBG _ **

 

Harry awoke to a sharp pain in his forehead and the smell of antiseptic in his nostrils. Gritting his teeth, the young god opened his eyes, wincing as bright light flooded his vision. _‘Aw damn, I’m back in the hospital wing,’_ he thought to squeezing his eyes shut.

Opening his eyes slowly to give them a chance to adjust, Harry looked around. Bright sunlight flooded in from the rooms arched windows, blinding him as it reflected off the bright white walls and smooth tile floor.

Shaking his head, the young god swung his feet out of bed, shuddering as his feet it the cold tile floor. Standing up, he stumbled forward, nearly falling to the floor when the pain in his head increased. _‘Man, I know the Potters said that with them gone I no longer had any protection from the dark magic Voldemort used on me, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.’_

Taking a deep breath, Harry exhaled. Increasing his mental shields until the pain in his head was nothing but a dull throb. Walking forward, he stopped before one of the wings arched windows and stared down at the lake.

A squid’s tentacle drifted slowly across the glittering dark blue water.

_‘It’s hard to believe such evil could enter a place so beautiful.’_

Shaking his head, the young god focused on his reflection.

His tan skin was pale and there was now an angry red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his left eye.

A scowl settled on his features. _‘I just know that’s going to draw attention to me,’_ he shook his head _, ‘ but it appears without Lily and James’s protection I can no longer use my shape shifting abilities to hide it, so I guess it can’t be helped.’_

Turning away from the window, Harry let his emerald eyes survey the room.

Hermione lay in the bed closest to his, breathing softly. Her long wavy chestnut colored hair was splayed out over her pillow.

Slowly, Harry walked forward staring at her smooth tanned skin. He stopped beside the bed and ran his fingers down her tan face, she stirred softly at his touch, making him withdraw his hand, “I’m glad Madame Pomfrey was able to fix you up,” he whispered. His hands balled into fist, “I promise Hermione I will help us both get stronger so this doesn’t ever happen again.”

Turning away, Harry eyed the rooms other occupant.

Professor Snape lay at the far end of the room. Sweat beaded on his face, and his lips were contorted in a grimace of pain.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry strode forward.

Now closer, the young god could see the tinge of pink to Snape’s face as if he was fighting a fever.

Glowing Emerald eyes took in the man’s body.

Harry winced in pain as he used his site to look at the potions master’s aura. _‘I really need to figure out a way to undo whatever Voldemort did to me. This is seriously hindering my powers.’_

Shaking his head, the young god focused on the task at hand.

Snape’s aura was a deep purple, but Harry frowned when he saw it start to turn acid green at the bottom of his feet. _‘That can’t be good.’_

“A dangerous task I have before me, so make it silent and let me be,” Harry intoned.

White light pulsed from the young god’s body.

A smile stretched across his features when no sound came from Madame Pomfrey’s office. _‘Good, the silencing spell worked. The last thing I need is for them to think I’m torturing the potions master, because I have a feeling this isn’t going to feel pleasant.’_

Stretching forth his hand, the young god directed a little bit of his aura towards the potions master. He cried out in agony as pain lanced through his scar. His eyes glazed over.

Images of Snape battling Sobek flash through his mind along with the feeling of fear and desperation.

A stream of blood ran from each nostril.

Wrenching his aura free from Snape’s Harry staggered backwards panting. He stared at the potions master with wide eyes. _‘How is this possible? Sobek should be too weak after being banished from his body to try to take over someone else’s, so how is he succeeding in taking over Snape’s?’_

Wiping the blood from his nose, Harry walked forward, looking the potions master’s body over with narrowed eyes. _‘In his weakened condition he would have to have some type of anchoring point in order to have this much advantage over Snape,’_ he rubbed his scar in frustration _, ‘but where is it?’_

A dull red glow beneath the sheets of Snape’s bed caught the young god’s attention.

Throwing back the sheets, Harry’s eyes widened as he saw a skull tattoo on the potions master’s arm glowing red. The serpent hanging from its mouth thrashed back and forth.

Kneeling down beside Snape’s bed, the young god stared at the glowing tattoo. _‘What the heck is that?’_ Shaking his head, Harry summoned a piece of parchment with a flick of his wrist.

Pressing the parchment over the glowing tattoo, the young god forced his magic into the parchment.

The potions master writhed on the bed as Harry’s magic entered his body. His back arched and a scream sounded throughout the hospital wing, forcing the young god to clamp a hand over his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape relaxed and Harry pealed his hand away from the man’s mouth panting.

Sweat ran down the young god’s face as he peeled the parchment off of the potions master’s arm. _‘That was very difficult. Snape is a very strong-willed man to fight off Sobek and still resist my magic entering his body.’_

Shaking his head, the young god stared down at the skull tattoo imprinted on the parchment. _‘This should help me uncover some of Sobek secrets.’_ He turned back to Snape. _‘Now Mr. Snape, let’s see if I can help you deal with your parasite.’_

Rising to his feet, Harry stretched forth his hands over Snape’s body, “Este hombre Del Mal en el sedimento de limpiar y Sanar su Alma,” he intoned.

A bright white light billowed from his hands and washed over the potions master’s body. With his site, Harry could see Sobek’s aura withering away, but the old crocodile god wouldn’t go down without a fight.

The young god’s eyes narrowed as the aura began to flow towards the skull tattoo.

Brilliant light washed throughout the room obscuring everything as Harry poured more magic into his spell, “Este hombre Del Mal en el sedimento de limpiar y Sanar su Alma,” he shouted through gritted teeth with sweat running down his brow.

With one final burst of brilliant white light, that forced Harry to close his eyes. Snape’s aura returned to its dark purple color. Pale gray smoke rose up off the potions master’s body.

The young god could hear Sobek screaming as the smoke drifted away.

Harry watched the smoke drift through the cracks around one of the arched windows in the hospital wing with tired eyes. _‘I really should do something about that, but I’m just too tired.’_

Tucking the parchment with the strange skull tattoo on it inside his robes, the young god staggered towards his bed. He fell forward and was asleep before his body ever impacted with the soft mattress.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry awoke a few hours later to someone calling his name.

“Harry, Harry, wake up.”

Emerald eyes flickered open to see Hermione smiling down at him, her face outlined in golden sunlight.

 _‘She’s so beautiful.’_ Sitting up, a smile stretched across the young god’s face, “Hermione, I’m so glad you’re…”

Harry was cut off when pain exploded between his legs. He curled in on himself, eyes bulging. “Why?” He gasped.

The descendent of Athena glared at him, the copper flex in her eyes glowing brightly, “That was for those damn spiders. Next time think before you cast a spell.”

The springs on Harry’s bed creaked as Hermione rose to her feet.

 _‘Note to self,’_ the young god thought wincing as he rolled over to watch Hermione return to her bed, _‘don’t piss off a descendent of Athena.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain in his scar as he watched Professor Quirrell pace back-and-forth between the long tables in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. _‘It’s been three weeks since the incident in the forest and my scar still causes me pain,’_ he shook his head, _‘ I just wish I knew why sometimes were worse than others.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the bell toned, signaling the end of class. Rising to his feet, he had to put his hand on the table to steady himself.

“I want to three foot long essay on how to get rid of gnomes and counteract their magic,” Quirrell called as students began to leave.

Twitching his fingers on his free hand, Harry summoned a vial of green liquid. With the ease of long practice, he popped the quark with his thumb and down the contents in one go. He grimaced at the taste, but sighed as the pain in his scar faded to a dull ache.

“Are you alright?”

Turning around, the young god came face to face with Hermione, worry shown in her storm gray eyes. She raised her hand. Her tan slender fingers brushed his shaggy black hair away from his sweaty forehead.

She sunk her teeth into her lower lip and chewed worriedly, “You’re burning up. Maybe you should go to Mme. Pomfrey.”

Harry shook his head, “She won’t find anything. If there was anything to find she would’ve found it when I came out of the forest,” he shook his head, “I think my own magic may be blocking some of her detection spells, but I can’t exactly tell her I’m a godling, now can I?”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the young god began walking towards the door. He paused in the doorway and smirked over his shoulder, “Although, she did ask me why I was walking with a limp.”

Blushing, the descendent of Athena glared at him, “You shouldn’t have summoned those spiders.”

Harry glared playfully at her, “I still think a shot to the nuts was a little excessive for a punishment.”

“I agree,” said Neville, giving Hermione a wide berth, “but it is just like a descendent of Athena to fight unfairly.”

Hermione glared at him, “This coming from a descendent of that bloodthirsty coward Aries, who I might add is not above attacking an opponent after he has chopped off their arms and legs.”

Harry sighed and walked out of the room as the two began arguing. _‘One day I’m going to put them both in a room and tell them not to come out until only ones left.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Frigid November wind caressed Harry’s damp skin from the open window of his training room as the young god work to spinning wheel, spinning gold and copper into a thick cable. Runes danced along the cable in the fire light.

Stopping his pedaling, Harry removed his six foot long cable from the spinning wheel, walked over to a nearby table and wound it inside a silver ball with runes etched along the top and bottom. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile as the runes etched into the silver metal glowed.

Over the past three weeks, when he wasn’t training with the merpeople, or doing homework he was in here creating devices to give him an edge in battle. The battle with Sobek had shown him that he needed more than just magical skill, and he was the son of the trickster god after all.

 _‘That’s another one,’_ he thought letting his eyes scanned the table.

Glass orbs with pale white liquid sat in a neat pile beside glass orbs with orange liquid that flickered in the moonlight. More silver orbs set in six neat rows on the table, their runes flickering in the candlelight.

Rolling the silver orb in his hand, the young god slid his fingers across the runes etched into its surface.

Spinning on his heel, Harry threw it at a training dummy across the room.

Soaring through the air golden copper cords exploded from the silver sphere, and wrapped around the training dummy. Electricity coursed down the cables, setting the dummy aflame.

The young god raised an eyebrow. _‘Maybe I put a little too much power into the runes,’_ he shrugged, _‘oh well, that just means whoever gets hit with it would die more efficiently.’_

With a flick of his wrist, Harry summoned a rain cloud to put out the fire. He winced as pain flared in his scar. _‘I really need to find out what Sobek’s curse is doing to me. This feeling pain every time I use my magic will be a real hindrance in battle.’_

With the sigh, the young god walked over to the window and leaned into the cool air flowing through it. He winced as he accidentally applied pressure to the still healing wound he got from his latest bout with Cruncher.

_‘Damn, Sobek’s magic is even affecting my healing ability. I need to do something about this quick. Somehow I don’t think my future enemies are going to be as gentle as Cruncher is in our training.’_

Grunting, the young god pushed himself away from the window. He made his way over to a table and picked up his mother’s grimoire, “Mother, please have something in here to help me. I have enemies breathing down my neck. I can’t afford to be at anything less than full strength.”

Sitting down in a rocking chair by the window, Harry began to read, praying that he would find something to ease his pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 11 _ **

 

November had given way to December, bringing with it the bitterest cold the students of Hogwarts had ever felt. They shivered as snowflakes slipped into their robes, melting against the warmth of their skin.

“So,” Harry said as they walked across the courtyard after Charms Class, the light layer of snow covering the grass crunching under their feet, “What are you guys going to do over Christmas?”

Shivering, Hermione pulled her robes tighter about her and tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “I’ll probably just spend it with my parents,” she shook her head, “although I’m not looking forward to explaining my changes to them.”

Neville adjusted his bag a barely noticeable layer of magic covering his skin to protect him from the cold.

Harry smiled at the site. _‘He really has come a long way since the beginning of the year. I wouldn’t be surprised if he became one of the most powerful sorcerers on earth.’_

“My grandmother and I have a Christmas tradition,” Neville said in a tight voice, images of his parents wandering aimlessly around the permanent ward of the hospital flashed through his mind. _‘I promise mom and dad, I will make the ones who did that to you pay.’_

Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw Neville’s fist clenched. _‘Whatever this family tradition is it can’t be a good one.’_

Shaking his head, the young god turned to Hermione, “Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could do me a favor over Christmas break?”

The descendent of Athena turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Taking that as a sign to continue, the young god pulled a spiral notebook from his bag, “when I woke up in the hospital wing,” he shot Hermione a look, “before someone hit me in the nuts.”

Hermione snorted, “Let it go already.”

“I walked with a limp for a week,” Harry muttered. Before shaking his head, “Anyways, when I woke up in the hospital wing I found that Sobek was trying to take over Professor Snape’s body…”

Neville and Hermione’s head snapped towards him with wide eyes, “What?”

Harry raised both hands, “Relax, I took care of it.”

The two demigods relaxed slightly.

“Now the reason I mention this,” Harry continued, “is because it should be impossible without an anchoring point for the foreign soul to latch onto.” The young god opened the notebook to the first page, “When I went looking I found this.”

Neville and Hermione leaned forward, their eyes widened as they saw the skull tattoo with the snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

“That’s the Dark Mark,” Neville gasped.

Harry turned to Neville with a raised eyebrow, “The Dark Mark?”

The descendent of Aries looked up at Harry, his mismatched eyes hard, “The dark Mark is a brand given to you know who’s followers. You found this on Professor Snape?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, Sobek was using it as an anchoring point to try and take over Snape’s body.”

Neville shook his head, “I can’t believe Dumbledore would allow a Death Eater to teach in the castle,” he turned back to Harry, “are you sure that you expelled Sobek from Snape’s body?”

 _‘How do you eat death?’_ The young god wondered. He shook his head and nodded, “Yeah, I saw Sobek leave myself, but there’s no guarantee he won’t try again when I’m not around. Snape’s already weak from the first attack, so Sobek may succeed the next time around. That’s why I’m going to keep an eye on him.”

Neville nodded.

Harry turned back to Hermione, “I deciphered the mark. Apparently it gives Sobek/Voldemort the ability to absorb the life force and magic from his followers in order to keep himself strong. What I need you to do is see if my calculations are correct, or if the mark has any hidden abilities that I may have missed.”

The descendent of Athena nodded and took the notebook from Harry, her gray eyes flicking down to the bracelet on his wrist.

It was made of intertwining gold, silver, and copper threads. Three charms dangled off of it, making a small clinking noise when they touched.

“Harry,” Hermione said, “what is that?” She asked gesturing to the bracelet with her free hand, “I mean I know you’ve had it for the past couple of weeks, but why are you wearing it.”

A smile turned up the corner of Harry’s lips. _‘I was wondering how long it would take her to notice.’_

The young god stopped and turned to face his two friends, “I haven’t told you guys something. After the events in the forest, I met Lily and James.”

The two demigod’s eyes widened.

“You met your parents,” Neville exclaimed, “How is that possible?”

“Apparently on the night Sobek was defeated, Lily and James used a ritual to protect me against his dark magic, the young god frowned, but the event with Sobek in the forest drained the ritual of its power, so here lately I have been affected by Sobek’s magic.”

As scowl twisted Harry’s features and his hands clenched into fists, “It makes me weak and causes me pain when I use my site or magic.”

Neville and Hermione looked at each other. They had noticed Harry struggling in class shortly after the events in the forest, but he seemed to recover quickly enough, so they didn’t think anything about it.

Both friends turned to the young god and open their mouths to say something, but Harry raised a hand to stop them, “Relax, this bracelet,” he held up his wrist, making the charms on the bracelet jingle, “absorbs any foreign magic in my body, so I’m mostly back to full strength.”

To prove his point, the young god turned to the stone steps leading up to the castle and flicked his wrist. Ice appeared under Ron Weasley’s feet, causing the young redhead to slip and tumble down the stairs. He landed at the bottom with a thump and groaned softly.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry turned to her with a smirk on his face, “What? I never did get the bastard back for his part in you being in that bathroom and almost being killed by the troll. This is a light punishment, considering what I should do to him.”

With a shake of her head, Hermione tucked Harry’s notebook into her bag and went to help the redhead.

Neville turned to Harry with a smirk, “That was pretty funny, but I would’ve made spikes appear at the bottom of the stairs.”

 _‘I really need to help Neville get Aries bloodlust under control.’_ Shaking his head, the young god turned to his friend, “I wanted to punish the jerk, not kill him.”

Neville shrugged and together they both walked up the stairs to the castle.

**_ TBG _ **

Gills on the side of Harry’s neck flared as he took in more oxygen. A thin pale orange light outlined the young god’s body, protecting him from the freezing cold of the lake water.

Concentrating, Harry made the water around his body denser, slowing down Cruncher’s spear as it flew towards his head. Twisting his body, the young god kicked the Merchief in the chest, sending him shooting backwards. A trail of bubbles followed his flailing body.

Regaining his balance, Cruncher threw his spear at the young god with a smile on his lips.

With glowing emerald eyes Harry raised his hand.

The Merchief’s eyes widened as a large pale tentacle wrapped around Harry, shielding him from the spear. _‘I can’t believe he’s already this far along in water magic. He truly is the son of Hecate and Loki.’_

Raising a hand to the jewel around his neck, Cruncher twisted it in his hands, his human appearance shimmered away, revealing the green skin and pointed teeth of his true form. Narrowing his red eyes, the merchief summoned his spear with arrays of his hand and swam forward with incredible speed.

Emerald eyes still glowing, Harry healed the giant squid and sent it away. Concentrating on the charging merchief, the young god slowly raised his hand upward.

Dark green slimy plant life shot up from the lake floor and began wrapping around the Merchief.

Cruncher cried out as seaweed began wrapping him up. Pretty soon he looked like a mummy wrapped in green seaweed. With a beckoning motion, Harry drew Cruncher to him. He looked into the Merchief’s red eyes, the only thing that could be seen beneath the wrapping, “So, do I win?”

When cruncher nodded, Harry smiled. With a flick of his wrist, the young god banished the seaweed wrappings.

Cruncher looked upon his student with a proud smile on his face. _‘I can’t believe he’s this far along in only three months.’_

Twisting the jewel around his neck, Cruncher allowed his human appearance to flicker back into existence, “Well Harry,” he said with a smile, “there’s nothing left I can teach you about water magic, from now on all you need to do is practice, and before long you will have another element under your belt.”

Cruncher spun his spear smiling, “Not only have you learned a new element, but your fighting skills have improved tremendously since you first ventured into this lake. I am proud to call you an honorary member of the merpeople.”

Harry wiped his eye, glad he was underwater so Cruncher wouldn’t see his tears, “Thank you Cruncher, you have no idea how grateful I am to you and your people for all the help you’ve given me and honing my skills. With what you have taught me I can now protect the ones I love better.”

Cruncher slapped him on the shoulder, “It was my pleasure boy,” he gestured around at the human looking children playing on the lake bottom, “those necklaces you gave us opened up a whole new world for my people. For that, I am forever grateful to you.”

Harry smiled and placed a hand on Cruncher’s shoulder, “I’m just thankful I was able to meet such fine warriors.”

Turning away from Harry, Cruncher gestured with his hand. A merman swam forward and handed Cruncher something long and white with ridges trailing down it. The leader of the merpeople turned back to the young god, “I know it’s Christmas tomorrow, and while merpeople don’t celebrate Christmas. I thought it would be nice of us to get you something.”

“This,” he offered Harry the long white object, is a sea serpent’s spine, “I know how you like to make things, so use it to make something truly terrifying. Consider it a graduation gift for finishing your training with us,” a smile turned up the corners of his lips, “although I do hope you will keep coming by to keep your skills from getting rusty.”

Harry stared at the sea serpent spine, one of the hardest substances in the magical world. _‘I can’t believe they would give me this. Something this rare has to be worth a small fortune.’_

The young god opened his mouth to say something, but Cruncher glared at him, “Don’t you dare tell me you can’t accept it, boy.”

Chuckling, Harry gently took the bone, “Thank you my friend, I promise I will return regularly to keep up my skills.”

Slapping him on the shoulder, Cruncher smiled, “Good, now get back to the surface before you tire out from using too much magic.”

**_ TBG _ **

A thumping sound echoed Hermione’s dissent down the wooden staircase of her parent’s home. Jumping the last few steps, the descendent of Athena’s landing was muffled thanks to thick white carpet. She slid on her knees and stopped before a large Christmas tree, its decorations sparkling in the light coming through the window next to it.

“Well someone’s excited.”

Hermione turned to see her parents ambling into the room. Their hair was still messy from sleep and cups of steaming coffee were clutched in their hands.

A smile turned the corners of her lips upward, “Hi mom, hi dad.”

Her mother ran a hand through her wavy chestnut colored hair as she walked to the couch, “I love your new hair,” she said with a yawn, “but I do miss your bushy curls. They matched your personality more, wild and determined not to be tamed”

Hermione smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _‘My parents are such good people. They were so accepting about my changes. I think they enjoyed learning that they are descended from gods,’_ she shook her head ruefully, _‘judging by dad’s reaction. I expect him to start wearing a leather kilt and headdress any day now.’_

Running a hand through his curly blonde hair, her father looked at her with a twinkle in his brown eyes, “Well, what are you waiting for,” he gestured to the pile of prisons beneath the Christmas tree, “start opening.”

Mrs. Granger smiled as she took a sip of her coffee as she watched her daughter tear into her presents with reckless abandonment. _‘It’s good to know her physical changes haven’t taken away her childhood.’_

Hermione smiled as she set another book of second-year spells to the side. _‘I’m glad I only told my parents about the physical changes of awakening my godly blood. Otherwise, they may have been disappointed with the presents they got me,’_ she looked at the books with a soft smile on her face, _‘at least this way I have something to review and I can always make notes in the margins.’_

Shaking her head, the descendent of Athena picked up a small box and tore the paper off. Her gray eyes followed a piece of paper hidden inside as it fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, a smile spread across her face.

_Dear Hermione, I haven’t figured out a way to make your parents live as long as you will, but this potion should be able to put them in peak physical condition and add a few more years to their lives._

_Merry Christmas, love Harry._

Hermione tore her gaze away from the two vials of pale glowing liquid. She looked up at the star on the Christmas tree, her gray eyes twinkling. _‘Thank you Harry.’_

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room.

Blinking the spots from her vision, Hermione found a long box sitting before her. Cautiously, she picked up the note lying atop the box.

_Dear descendent, we have been watching your adventures to Hogwarts, and we think if you are going to continue to get into trouble with your little friends, you need some weapons._

_Merry Christmas, Thoth and Athena._

Opening the box, Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw a curved bow and quiver of arrows. A small note was nestled between the bow and arrows.

  1. _The arrows will return to the quiver after you shoot them, and the quiver will return to you if you ever lose it._



“Hermione,” Mrs. Granger said, making her daughter pause in reaching for Neville’s present, “what was that light?”

Picking up the box Harry had given her Hermione turned to her parents with a smile on her face.  ‘ _This is the best Christmas ever.’_

**_ TBG _ **

 

Neville strode across the Entrance Hall of his home, his crimson robes gliding across the tile floor. He pushed open the double doors to the family sitting room, his feet made a shuffling sound as they skidded along the carpet.

“Pick up your feet,” his grandmother said from her place on an antique couch. Firelight danced across her weathered face and set her silver hair aglow.

She was dressed in a simple white gown made more elegant with simple white jewelry.

Sighing, the descendent of Aries walked over to his grandmother, not even glancing at the Christmas tree decorated with live pixies.

“Good morning grandmother,” he said taking a seat beside her and joining her and staring into the fire, “Merry Christmas.”

“Good morning,” his grandmother said not taking her pale blue eyes off the fire, “Your presents are over there,” she gestured to a modest sized pile of presents under the tree.

_‘She’s about as warm as a block of ice, but then again she never has been very loving.’_

With a sigh, Neville climbed to his feet, “Thank you grandmother.”

Dropping to his knees before the presents, the descendent of Aries slowly began to open them.

He received a book on war from Hermione, a manual on pressure points in the human body from Harry, and various chocolates from other friends.

He began picking up the paper, when he noticed a rather large box that he missed. Peeling the paper off, a note fluttered to the floor.

_Merry Christmas. Aries, Demeter, and Dionysus._

Inside the box was a thick book bound in green leather, and some formfitting red body armor, but what really drew Neville’s attention was a small vial of purple liquid with a note wrapped around it.

Picking up the vial, he slowly unwound the note.

_Dear Neville,_

_I heard about your parents. This potion will bring them back to you._

_Merry Christmas, Dionysus._

With tears streaming from his eyes, Neville glanced up at the ceiling, “Thank you Dionysus.”

The descendent of Aries turned to his grandmother with a wide smile on his tear stained face, “Grandmother, can we go visit my parents now.”

**_ TBG _ **

Christmas morning found Harry in his workshop with his head laying on one of his tables. He awoke with a groan and pulled a piece of parchment from his forehead. Groggily, he rose to his feet. The young god wondered over to a basin of water in one corner of the room, dodging around other tables and equipment with the ease of long practice.

Turning around, Harry was surprised to find a small pile of presents on one of the tables. Cautiously, he approached the table.

Waving his hand, the young god relaxed slightly when his magic didn’t pick up anything threatening.

Shrugging, the young god began to open his presents.

From Hermione he received a handwritten copy of some books she copied from her brain.

Flicking through them, a wide smile spread across Harry’s face. _‘I love that girl. This stuff could really help me in future battles.’_

From Neville, he received some rare plants.

Weighing one of the purple squid like plants in his hand, Harry frowned. _‘I don’t know exactly what this thing is, but it will be interesting to find out.’_

Shaking his head, the young god set the plant aside and picked up a thick letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

A small burst of magic open the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have looked over the schematics for the weapons you sent us and tested the healing potion. After seeing the healing potions effects, we would like to offer you fifty thousand galleons for the recipe. Plus ten percent of any profits we make in the future from your potion. We will also give you an additional twenty-five thousand galleons for any potion you make in the future._

_As far as the weapons, we would have to see a working prototype before we could give you a price._

_Happy holidays._

_Sincerely, Blood Bather._

With a smile, Harry folded the letter up and slipped it into his robes. _‘Well that will certainly replenish some of the money I spent helping the merpeople.’_

With a smile, the young god picked up the contract included in the letter. After perusing it, to make sure the goblins didn’t put any hidden clauses in it. Harry retrieved a quill from a nearby table and quickly signed the parchment. No sooner than he finished his signature, the parchment rolled up into a tight scroll and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Shaking his head, the young god moved on to his final present. Whatever was inside the package was soft, the plain brown paper crinkled under his hands.

Slowly untying the twine that held it shut, Harry’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the clear material hidden inside.

Nestled atop it was a note, written in a loopy scrawl.

_This belong to your father, I thought it was about time I returned it to you._

_Merry Christmas._

_‘An invisibility cloak,’_ the young god thought, _’this will make sneaking around the castle a lot easier. Now I won’t have to cast an invisibility spell every time I want to sneak around the castle,’_ he shook his head, _‘of course, now there’s a chance of someone summoning the cloak off my body.’_

Shaking his head, Harry checked the cloak for spells. After finding none, he cautiously slipped the cloak onto his body. Immediately pain flooded every nerve.

The young god cried out and pulled at the cloak, trying to remove it, but found it stuck to his skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, but could’ve only been a few minutes the pain stopped.

Harry knelt on the floor panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. _‘What the heck was that?’_

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect a godling to find my cloak.”


	22. Chapter 22

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

 

Harry stared down at his tan hands as an emerald green aura danced around his body like fire. His chest heaved and his heart hammered in his chest, his breath coming out in short gasps. _‘What’s happening to me?’_

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, causing the young god’s breath to steam on the air.

Frost grew over the windows, blocking out the nighttime light.

The dark legs of an Armani suit came into view as the young god’s visitor stepped around him, “You have quite a strong will. Most gods pass out when their mortal curse is burned away.”

Harry forced his head upwards, gritting his teeth as the muscles in his neck screamed in protest.

The man before him was tall topping out at six feet. He had a pale face, handsome chiseled features covered with dark hair. His slick back dark hair glistened in the fire light. He wound his pointed goatee around a pale finger, looking at Harry as if he was some kind of science experiment that did something unexpected.

The pale man’s expensive shoes clicked on the stone floor as he strode around Harry’s workshop.

“I’ve never seen a loom used like this before,” he said stopping before a wooden square attached to four legs.

He placed his hand atop the rod running across the top of the wooden frame. He let his fingers glide across the gold, silver, and bronze bundles lining the rod. He ran his hand down threads stretched across the frame, stopping in the center when he hit a small piece of metal that wove the threads into cloth.

“You are a very intelligent boy, to be able to carve runes on metal threads. I’m impressed you were able to weave this into cloth,” he said putting his hand on the smooth material at the bottom of the wooden square.

He glanced down at the rectangular basin attached to the bottom of the wooden frame. Looking at the center of the frame again, he noticed that the threads flowed through whatever was in the basin before turning into cloth. He shook his head, “But then again, that could have something to do with whatever is in the basin.”

Harry rose to his feet swaying slightly. Placing his hand on a nearby table, the young god’s emerald eyes narrowed, “Who are you, and how did you get into the castle?”

The man waved his hand dismissively, “These wards while powerful are nowhere near strong enough to keep a being like me out.”

Stepping around the loom, the dark-haired man walked along the tables, eyeing each one of Harry’s experiments, “As for who I am, I am Hades, Lord of the underworld and riches of the earth.”

Having made a full circuit of the room, Hades stopped before Harry and narrowed his ebony eyes, “Now I have a question for you, how did a godling get a hold of my cloak?”

Beads of sweat popped out on Harry’s forehead as he stared into Hades dark eyes. It may have been just the light, but the young god would swear he saw souls of the damned trapped in those dark orbs.

Taking a deep breath, Harry fought to control the new power coursing through his body, “In this world, my name is Harry Potter, but you may know me as Harry Lokison.”

Hades raised a dark eyebrow, “The baby god that my brother and that old fool Odin banished to earth?”

Harry nodded.

With a wave of his hand, the young God conjured to overstuffed armchairs covered in dark leather.

Nodding his thanks, Hades took a seat across from the young god as Harry collapsed into his chair. He sunk into the soft leather and fought to keep his eyes open.

A smile turned the corners of Hades lips upwards, “The burning away of your mortal curse made you tired,” he said with a nod, “it’s understandable. It’s not a very enjoyable process, but it does get you one step closer to returning home.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked fighting to keep his mind focused on the death god.

 Ideas for new ways to use his powers as well as understanding of things he didn’t understand before putting on the cloak raced through his mind. He shook his head, “What happened to me when I put on that cloak?”

Hades leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, “My cloak, is one of three powerful objects created by three separate gods of death, by uniting all three, a mortal would become a minor god of death.”

Hades leaned forward, “However, since you are not a mortal, when you put on my cloak my godly power burned away a little of the mortal curse my brother and Odin put on you. Giving you access to more of your godly strength and knowledge.”

The Lord of the dead’s dark eyes scanned the godling, “From your aura, I would say you had already burned away quite a bit of the curse.”

Harry’s emerald eyes narrowed, “What curse are you talking about?”

Leaning back in his chair, Hades ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, “When my brother and Odin sent you to earth, they cursed you with mortality. However, since you were an innocent child, the curse didn’t act the way it should. Every time you have been mortally injured, a little more of the curse burns away, leaving you with more strength and knowledge than you had before.”

The death god looked at him expectantly, “I’m sure you noticed.”

Hades looked at him, “If you’re lucky, you might survive long enough for the entire curse to burn away. Then you’ll be able to return home regardless of what Zeus or Odin say,” the Lord of the dead shook his head, “however, the more the curse that burns away, the more the remaining portion will try to fight, and the harder it will be for you to get rid of it.”

Chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully, Harry thought back to every battle he had been in. ‘He’s right, _I have had more power after each battle,’_ he shook his head, _‘that does explain how some of my scars vanished, but could I really return home one day?’_

“So what happens now?” The young god asked, raising his head to stare Hades in the eye.

Hades rose to his feet, “Now I returned to planet Olympus and keep my mouth shut about meeting you, and you collect the rest of the deathly hollows before Sobek finds out they exist. What Zeus did to Sobek was wrong, but he has gotten a lot darker since his banishment. We don’t need someone like him returning to the godly universe.”

“You do know that Zeus gave Sobek a body a while back in order to kill me right?”

Hades shook his head, “Stupid little brother, he’s playing a very dangerous game using Sobek like that.” The Lord of the dead turned to Harry, “Be careful, even with your new power, you can still die.”

The death god looked around the room, “I would hate for that to happen. We could use someone with your ingenuity in the godly universe.”

With that, the Lord of the dead vanished in a swirl of shadows.

Harry stared at the spot Hades had been. _‘That bastard, he didn’t even tell me how to find the rest of the hollows.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Snow crunched under Harry’s feet as he strode through the forest Hades words still echoing in his mind. _‘If you unite all three deathly hollows, you might be able to return home.’_

An icy wind caressed his skin, making goose pimples rise up on his flesh.

_‘Do I really want to return to a place that shunned me just because I was born from two different pantheons,’_ the young god wondered, shivering as snow slipped into his robes.

An owl’s song echoed through the forest accompanied by the thump, thump, of a unicorn’s hooves.

He shook his head. _‘I can’t think about that right now, I need to focus on protecting those I care about from Sobek’s wrath,’_ his hands clenched into fists, _‘I just hope Zeus doesn’t become more involved.’_

Stopping in the clearing where he fought Sobek, Harry waved his hand.

Steam rose into the air as the snow evaporated, leaving behind wet earth.

The damp earth squelched under his shoes as he stepped forward. His emerald eyes scanned the ground, a smile turning up his lips as he caught sight of a small pile of ashes. _‘Good, Sobek sashes haven’t been blown away yet.’_ Kneeling down on the ground, Harry removed a vile from his pocket and scooped some of the ashes into it. _‘Hopefully I’ll be able to use the residual magic in his ashes to find the crazy bastard.’_

Rising to his feet, the young god turned back towards the castle. _‘Alright according to mother’s grimoire I should be able to teleport anywhere I want just by focusing on the location.’_

Closing his eyes, Harry pictured his training room in his mind, its long tables sitting in a square shape in the center of the room. His spinning wheel sitting in one corner, the thread wound around it glistening in the nighttime light.

Slowly, the young god’s body began to turn into embers and drift away on a gentle breeze.

**_ TBG _ **

Orange embers squeeze through the small spaces left in bricks and around a window frame, before coalescing into a panting Harry.

The young god fell to his knees, his body drenched in sweat and his heart hammering against his ribs. _‘That is a lot harder than I thought it would be,’_ a tired smile spread across his face, _‘but at least I found a new way to travel.’_

**_ TBG _ **

December twenty-sixth, Harry found himself striding into the Great Hall. He smiled at the illusionary snow falling from the enchanted ceiling to settle on the Christmas tree setting at the four corners of the large room. The live pixies that decorated the Christmas trees swooped in and out of the crimson ribbons dangling from the four Long house tables.

Stretching forth his hand, the young god caught a snowflake on his palm. Raising an eyebrow when it felt cool to the touch, ‘Well _, that’s interesting, and here I thought it was just an illusion,’_ the snowflake shimmered and disappeared, _‘looks like I spoke too soon.'_

Stepping quickly into the hall to dodge the mistletoe hanging above the doorway, Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down the young god began dipping himself some breakfast.

He glanced up as owls swooped into the great Hall in a flutter of wings and wind. Popping a spoonful of egg into his mouth, the young god raised his hand and caught the morning paper while flicking a bronze coin up into the air for the owl that delivered it.

Flicking the paper open, Harry’s eyes widened and a wide smile spread across his face as he read the headline.

**_Longbottom’s live again_ **

**_By Alex Spinster_ **

_Yesterday morning, Frank and Alice Longbottom awoke after eleven years of being trapped in their own minds. It just goes to show, Christmas miracles still happen._

_The officials at St Mungo’s have run a variety of tests, but cannot tell anyone how this miraculous recovery happened._

_But James Harttrick, the head med wizard of St Mungo’s said they will run plenty of tests on the Lord and Lady until they find out how this recovery happened, so that they may help others in the future._

_We have not yet been able to get an interview with Lord and Lady Longbottom, but I’m sure it’s only a matter of time_

The young god closed the paper. The rest of the article just told how the long bottoms had ended up in their previous condition. Sitting the paper beside his plate, Harry looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. _‘Congratulations Neville.’_

** TBG **

That night, Harry strode down the corridor with his invisibility cloak wrapped around him. Most of the godly power stored inside it had been used up burning away some of his mortality curse, but it still had enough energy to hide him from the school’s enchantments.

His feet glided along the stone floor, so that his footsteps wouldn’t draw the attention of the paintings that were pretending to be asleep in their frames.

Suddenly, the young god froze as whispering reached his ears.

Creeping forward, Harry dodged around a suit of armor and placed his back against the corridor. Peering around the corner, he saw Prof. Snape towering over Quirrell.

The defense against the dark arts professor shrunk in upon himself. His back pressed against the wall as far as it would go in an effort to get away from the potions professor.

“I don’t know what you are trying to pull Quirrell, but I won’t allow you to have it,” Snape snapped with fire in his dark eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘Well what’s going on here?’_

Quirrell straightened up, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Snape, but I won’t stand here and be intimidated.”

The defense against the dark arts professor strode past Snape, but before he could get out of arm’s reach, the potions professor grabbed him by the arm.

“I don’t know what you’re up to,” he hissed, “but I will find out.”

The young god slipped behind the suit of armor and watch the two professor stripe past, keeping his emerald eyes locked on Snape. _‘Did I fail in getting Sobek out of Snape’s body, or did he come back when I wasn’t around?’_

Shaking his head, Harry turned and strode towards his workshop. Slipping into the passage, he froze when a pale glow shining from under a nearby door caught his attention. _‘That’s unusual, I specifically chose this part of the Castle, because it was unused.’_ he took a step towards the room and slowly pushed the door open.

Cobwebs crisscrossed the doorframe, glistening in the light coming from a dust covered window. With a wave of his hand, the young god made the cobwebs dissolve.

He stepped into the room, cutting a clear path through the dust covering the floor, and making it swirl in the air, causing him to cough.

Stopping in the center of the room, Harry turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings.

Old wooden desks with bent legs and rough tops sat in a neat pile against the far wall covered in layer upon layer of cobwebs. _‘Whatever this room is, it definitely hasn’t been used in a long time.’_

Finishing his circuit of the room, the young god came face-to-face with a full-length mirror leaning against a battered old teacher’s desk, its golden frame stood out starkly against its dusty background, and it’s clear mirrored surface seem to have its own inner glow.

_‘Now what are you,’_ the young god wondered stepping forward, making sure not to gaze into the mirror.

Peering around the desk, Harry could find nothing to tell him why the mirror was here.

Facing the mirror again, the young god caught sight of an inscription in late in the top of the mirror’s golden frame, but he couldn’t quite make it out in the dim light.

With a flick of his hand, the cobweb covered torches in the four corners of the room burst into life, casting a pale warm orange light throughout the room.

_Je vous montre pas ton visage, mais le désir de votre coeur._

“I show you not your face, but your heart’s desire,” Harry read aloud, “What could that possibly mean?”

With a sigh, the young god scratched his head. _‘I guess there’s only one way to find out.’_

With his stomach in knots, Harry gazed into the mirror.

His eyes widened and a gasp exploded from his mouth as he saw what was in it. He stumbled backwards, his gaze still locked on to the mirror.

_‘What in the world,’_ he wondered after getting over his shock. He slowly approached the mirror. _‘How is this possible?’_

Inside the mirror, smiling back at him were his parents. Loki’s emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and his mother’s dark hair swayed in some unseen breeze. Standing between them smiling back at him was another version of himself.

_‘Does this thing tell the future, does Odin eventually let me come home?’_

Questions spun around inside the young god’s head.

“Oh Harry,” a soft feminine voice that warmed the young god’s heart said, bringing him out of his thoughts, “it’s so good to see you.”

Harry spun around, his head whipping back and forth, “Who’s there?” A ball of fire appeared in his hand, “show yourself.”

"In the mirror, boy," a male voice said with a chuckle.

Harry spun back around to face the mirror.

His parent’s reflections were still there, but his double was gone.

“It’s so good to see you,” the image of his mother said, her eyes sparkling, “you’ve grown so much.”


	23. Chapter 23

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 13 _ **

Harry stared at the image of his parents before him, he didn’t hear the creaking of the window as the nighttime when battered against it, or feel the dirt that covered the floor beneath his hands.

The young god’s Emerald eyes scanned back and forth, taking in every detail of his parents. He had his father’s high cheekbones, prominent chin, and emerald eyes.

His tan skin and dark hair came from his mother.

“Mom, dad,” he croaked, “is that really you?”

He winced at how he sounded. _‘So much for all my training,’_ he thought blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling, _‘I meet my parents for the first time in twelve years and I suddenly fall apart.’_

“Yes darling,” his mother said softly, a warm smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Tears slid down her round cheeks from deep purple eyes. _‘He’s grown so much,’_ her fingers tightened around her white Gown, _‘ I curse Odin and Zeus for making me miss so much of my child’s life, but at least Odin isn’t trying to kill them and allowed us to see him.’_

“How is this possible?” Harry asked, bringing his mother out of her fury.

Loki slid into a high-back armchair and interlaced his fingers. “After Sobek’s latest attempt on your life. My father,” he spat the words as if they were poison, “was kind enough to let us speak to you.”

“Not too kind,” Hecate spat from her place on the arm of Loki’s chair, “he wouldn’t even let us meet you in person,” she gestured at the mirror, “we have to use this contraption,” she turned to Loki fresh tears in her eyes, “we can’t even hold our son after being away from him for twelve years.”

Loki placed a golden armored hand across Hecate’s. “I know my dear,” he smiled at Harry. “but our son is strong and growing stronger. I have faith that one day he will be free of his curse and able to return home.”

Tears stream down Harry’s tan cheeks as he tried to rid himself of the lump in his throat. _‘They believe in me.’_

Harry’s eyes widened as his parents began to fade away.

“No!” Hecate screamed beating her fist on the inside of the mirror, “it’s too soon, we need more time.”

Wrapping his arms around Hecate, Loki’s Emerald eyes locked with his sons. “Grow strong son, for I fear that your battles are just beginning.”

“Wait,” Harry pleaded, “I can’t do this alone.”

“You will never be alone,” Hecate said with tear filled eyes, “our grimoire’s will guide you, and we will send you help when we can.”

“Never forget,” the Greek goddess of magic said as she and her Norse counterpart faded away, “no matter what you go through, you are loved.”

Harry knelt on the ground sniffing back tears. _‘Odin you are a cruel bastard for taking away my parents so soon, but thank you for allowing me to meet them.’_

Rising to his feet, the young god tucked his shimmering clear invisibility cloak back around him and strode towards the door. Stopping in the doorframe, he glanced back at the mirror, a pale blue glow shone on its surface. _‘I won’t let you down mom and dad, I promise.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry strode down the third floor corridor, his feet gliding along the stone floor. He paid no mind to the paintings looking around for the shuffling sound of feet.

Stopping before the door that shielded the rest of the school from the three-headed dog, the young god stretched forth his hand. _‘I don’t know of a spell that can protect the door, so I hope this works.’_

Closing his eyes, Harry blocked out the creaking of the suits of armor that lined the hallway and the crackling of the torches. He focused on all the things he wanted to protect, images of Neville, Hermione, the elves that raised him, and Jennifer Hawthorne. all the people he’d ever met flash through his mind.

_‘If Sobek gets a body he will come after the people I care about as punishment for my defiance. I can’t let that happen.’_

Funneling his desire to protect his friends into his magic, a slow smile spread across Harry’s face as the warmth travel down his arm and spread throughout his fingers.

Opening his eyes, the young God saw a clear barrier covering the whole wall before him. The orange light of the torches danced along its mirrored surface.

“After a few seconds it faded away.”

 _‘There,’_ Harry thought wiping sweat from his brow, _‘that should at least slow down and warn me if someone tries to get the stone.’_

Slowly turning on his heel, Harry’s body dispersed into tiny red embers.

**_ TBG _ **

January first, Harry strode down the corridor, ignoring the looks and sniggers from the students he passed. Taking the marble stairs two at a time, the young god stopped before the mass of wooden double doors in the Great Hall and waited with his hands folded behind his back.

Minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Students returning from Christmas break strode in happily chatting with friends. Some giggled and blushed as they took in Harry’s appearance, but he paid them no mind, his emerald eyes swept the crowd.

A smile spread across his face as he caught a glimpse of smooth curly chestnut hair and a flash of storm gray eyes flecked with copper.

Hermione scowled as students bumped her. Her hands clenched into fists, the desire to lash out and clear a path around her becoming stronger with each second.

Closing her eyes, the descendent of Athena counted to ten in her mind. When she felt her rage was under control, she opened her eyes. She scanned the students. She smiled and a blush adorned her face as she caught sight of a pair of emerald eyes.

_‘What is he wearing?’_

The son of Loki stood in the center of the Entrance Hall with his arms folded behind his back. However, that wasn’t what Drew Hermione’s attention.

The young god was dressed in dark clothes, which would’ve look nice if the shirt wouldn’t have stopped at the top of his forearms, and the pants wouldn’t have ended just below his knees.

The muscles in his forearms twitched, and his muscled abs poked out from the bottom of his shirt.

Hermione coughed into her hand and fought to get her blushing under control as she stopped before him.

Taking in her face, Harry sighed, “Go ahead and say it.”

“What the heck happened to you?” Hermione ask, a large smile spreading across her face, “you look like you’ve been shopping in the children’s section,” she gave his body a once over, “although I do like the display of muscle.”

Harry coughed into his hand, failing to keep a blush from spreading across his face, “Well,” he began clearing his throat, “I tried to create my own clothes, but I made the measurements wrong and this was the result,” he gestured down at himself.

A smirk spread across Hermione’s tan face, “Well, it’s good to know even you make mistakes,” she walked around him, “what were you trying to do?”

“I was trying to create normal-looking clothes that were magically resistant. I thought I could make some money selling them if I got them to work, but with the way I look right now it’s just bad advertising.”

Completing her circuit, Hermione stopped before him with her hand to her chin, “Do they work?”

Harry smiled, “As long as you don’t get hit in the exposed places yes they work.”

Hermione nodded, “Good, after the welcome back feast, we can go to your workroom and I’ll show you how to measure cloth.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You know how to measure cloth?”

Smiling smugly, Hermione patted Harry’s cheek, “Oh Harry, I know how to do more than that. If you’re a good boy, I may just show you a little of what I can do.”

The descendent of Athena strode past him with an extra sway in her hips.

Harry’s eyes stayed locked on her behind. Tearing his gaze away from her, the young god shook his head. _‘That woman’s going to be the death of me I swear,’_ a smirk spread across his features, _‘but I will enjoy every minute of it.’_

“When did you start buying in the children’s section?” Neville asked stopping before him.

Harry waved him off, “I will explain later.” Raising his hand into the air, the young god caught his robes as they soared towards him. _‘It was probably a bad idea to wear a failed invention in public, but my pride got the better of me. I’ll have to watch that in the future.’_

Slipping his robes over his head, the young god smiled at Neville, “Congratulations on your parent’s recovery.”

“Thanks,” Neville said as they walked towards the Great Hall, his mismatch eyes dancing with happiness, “I’ll explain how that happened later.”

**_ TBG _ **

Two days later, Harry and Hermione grappled in the workshop while Neville read a grimoire he got from Demeter for Christmas.

Sweat ran down the young god’s chiseled body, but his eyes were focused, watching a bead of sweat trailed down Hermione’s curves.

Suddenly, the descendent of Athena lunged forward, wrapped her arms around Harry, bent backwards, throwing Harry over her body, and slamming his head into the stone floor hard enough to crack it.

Neville looked up from his grimoire at the sound of cracking stone with a scowl on his face, “Do you two mind? I’m trying to read.”

Hermione smirked at him, “It’s a miracle. A descendent of Aries can read.” She jumped forward, dodging a kick from Harry is he back flipped to his feet.

The young god shook his head, sending bits of stone flying from his hair. He and Hermione began circling one another.

“You’re good,” Harry commented, conjuring a ball of red fire, “but what do you say we take this up a notch?”

Stretching forth her hand, Hermione conjured a sword of pure light, and pointed its curved blade at Harry, “I thought you would never ask.”

Shaking his head with a sigh, Neville went back to reading his book. _‘You know it would be easier on both of them if they would just admit they liked each other,’_ a girl with a round face, blonde hair and startling green eyes flash through his mind, _‘but then again I’m not really one to talk about admitting one’s feelings.’_

**_ TBG _ **

“And Gryffindor scores, making the score twenty to ten,” Lee Jordan announced, excitement shining in his brown eyes and sweat glistening on his skin. Brushing his dreadlocks behind his ears, the young African-American wizard continued his commentary, “and Katie Bell has the Quaffle.”

Harry unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt and flared out his collar. Sweat ran down his face, stinging his eyes. Exhaling, he wiped his dark hair off his forehead. _‘I really shouldn’t have worn my new suit in June.’_

Taking off his blazer, the young god folded it over the bench beside him.

Over the past five months, Hermione kept her word and helped Harry develop his new clothes. The descendent of Athena even managed to improve his rune array, making his clothes perform even better.

Shaking his head, the young god turned to Hermione, “So,” he said, causing Hermione to tear her eyes away from the last Quidditch match of the year, “did you find anything interesting when you checked over the Dark Mark?”

Tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, Hermione turned to face him, the copper flex in her eyes glowing in the bright June sunlight, “Your calculations were pretty much correct, Voldemort, or Sobek, whichever you prefer to call him, Can drawal magic from anyone branded with the mark to make himself stronger. However, in his spiritual form anyone branded with the mark is vulnerable to possession.”

Hermione storm gray eyes flicked to the game, she smiled as the Gryffindor’s scored again, bringing the score up to eighty against fifty in Gryffindor’s favor

“Well that’s not good,” Harry said with a scowl _‘It looks like I’m going to have to devise a way to hunt down everyone with the Dark Mark,’_ he glanced down at his hands, _‘ I guess I’ll have more blood staining my hands soon,’_ he shook his head, _‘ unless I can develop a way to remove the Dark Mark, but even then there’s no guarantee the followers of Sobek would take me up on my offer,’_ his hands tightened on his knees, _‘I’ll create a way to remove the Dark Mark, even if it’s just to ease my conscience.’_

“That’s not all,” Hermione said bringing the young god out of his thoughts, “in his spiritual form if Sobek chooses, he can drain the life force out of his followers to make himself stronger.”

Harry’s lips twitched. _‘If it wasn’t for the fact that it would make him stronger, I would encourage Sobek to do so.’_ He shook his head, “If Sobek can make himself stronger by draining the life force out of his followers, why hasn’t he done so?”

Hermione glanced at the game again, Gryffindor was up to a hundred and twenty points, but the Ravenclaw seeker was diving for the snitch. With a sigh, the descendent of Athena turned back to Harry, “If I had to guess, he doesn’t want a whole bunch of people dropping dead without a cause.”

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Lee Jordan.

“Ravenclaw wins,” he said with disappointment coloring his voice, “final score one twenty to one seventy-five.”

“Damn,” Hermione muttered, “now I owe Neville five galleons.”

Harry snorted, “For a descendent of Athena betting on a game wasn’t a very wise thing to do.”

“Shut up,” Hermione snapped, rising to her feet.

**_ TBG _ **

The divine trio walked back to the castle, they sighed as a gentle breeze cooled the sweat on their brows.

Neville walked along with a smile on his face, his muscled arms pumping at his sides, five galleons jingling in his pockets.

Hermione glared at him, “You don’t have to be so smug you know.”

“I always knew the children of Athena were sore losers,” Neville sneered playfully.

Harry sighed as they began arguing. _‘It’s going to be a long day.’_

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to cry out as the sound of shattering glass filled his ears.

The young god clutched his head as a trail of blood dripped from his nose.

“Harry!” Hermione cried out.

“What’s wrong?” She asked stepping in front of him.

“The barrier I placed in front of the stone,” Harry ground out, “it’s down.”

His emerald eyes locked with Hermione’s storm gray, “Someone’s after the stone.”


	24. Chapter 24

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

The divine trio ran down the hallway, their clothes billowing about them as they tapped into their supernatural speed.

They blurred into existence a short distance away from the third floor corridor, their breath exploding from their chest in short pants.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Neville glanced at his two friends, a faint glow in his mismatched eyes, “Should we contact a teacher?”

Reaching into his blazer, Harry ran his fingers down the gadgets sewn into the lining. Grabbing a glass ball with pale white liquid inside of it, he shook his head, “No, there’s only one teacher I can think of that could help us and it would take too much time to convince her.”

“Alright then,” the descendent of Aries ran his finger along an ornate belt buckle, red skintight plated armor shimmered on to his body.

Turning to his friends with a smirk on his face, Neville struck a pose, “I finally get to use Aries Christmas present.”

Hermione shook her head, “Of course Aries would give his descendent armor.” With a muttered word, the descendent of Athena threw her arm outwards, a white flash exploded from her outstretched hand and skimmed along the walls.

The paintings lining the walls froze as they tried to leave their frames.

Harry turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

“If you don’t want the teachers to find out what we’re doing, then you really should’ve thought about freezing the paintings before now.”

Harry shook his head with a small smile on his face, “But that’s why have you, to take care of the things I don’t think of.”

Shaking her head, Hermione removed her earrings. They enlarged into a golden bow with a matching quiver of arrows. Slinging her quiver of arrows across her back, the descendent of Athena turned to face her friends, “Are we going or not?”

The smile left Harry’s face, he nodded stiffly. The trio strode down the hallway, letting their feet glide along the stone floor.

Approaching the door that used to protect the school from the three-headed dog, Harry’s eyes narrowed.

The young god could see the tattered translucent remains of his barrier clinging to the wall and broken pieces of the door littered the floor.

A deep growl emerged from inside the room, shaking the floor and rattling the paintings on the walls.

Harry threw out his arm, “wait!”

With a flick of his wrist, the young god sent the glass ball soaring through the air, “Hold your breath.”

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the hallway. White smoke billowed out of the room.

After a few minutes, a large thump shook the floor of the hallway.

Snoring reached the trio’s ears.

Harry nodded, “Alright we can go now.”

Tightening her grip on her bow, Hermione started forward.

Firelight danced across the three-headed dog’s black fur, making it shine.

“So,” she asked staring down at the sleeping dog that took up most of the circular stone floor of the room, “do you always carry around sleeping gas?”

Harry shrugged, “You never know what could be useful.”

“Remind me to always check any food or drink you give me.”

Harry scowled, “Drugging women isn’t my thing,” he struck a pose, “with my looks I don’t need to.”

“You’re not that good looking,” Hermione said keeping her bow trained on the Cerberus.

Harry’s shoulder sagged.

“Ouch,” Neville said with a smirk on his face”, and people say Aries is mean.”

Hermione snorted, “Aries isn’t mean. He’s a psycho”

Neville opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off, “Neville, help me move the Cerberus.”

Glaring at Hermione, Neville moved over to help Harry. Together they moved two of the dog’s three heads off of a trapdoor.

Neville grimaced as the head he was lifting blew Snot all over his armor. His eyes narrowed. _‘When this is over, I’m going to have a new fur coat.’_

Hermione kicked the door open, wincing at the bang it made when it hit the floor.

“So much for being quiet,” Harry said with a smirk.

Tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, Hermione glared at him, the copper flex in her eyes glowing, “Shut up.”

“Hey guys,” Neville said, bringing them back to the task at hand, “how did whoever is after the stone get past the Cerberus?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, glowing with an emerald light, “I don’t know, but that just proves we need to be careful.”

Hermione nodded and looked at the two boys, “On that note, who’s jumping down the dark hole first?”

Removing a glass ball with orange liquid inside it from his jacket, Harry side and leapt into the darkness.

Hermione and Neville tensed after a few minutes of silence, but relaxed when Harry’s voice floated up to them, “It’s all right there’s something soft down here.”

With a shrug, the magical demigods jumped down the hole.

**_ TBG _ **

Neville bounced up and down, “I don’t know what this is, but at least it’s not trying to kill us.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Harry grunted, “I can’t move my arms.”

“Neither can I,” Hermione said a bit of panic leaking into her voice.

Neville’s eyes glowed, creating two pinpoints of purple and pale green light in the darkness, “you guys were right,” he said scowling as he found that he couldn’t move his legs, “I spoke too soon. We are sitting on devil snare.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Harry said struggling to breathe as vines applied pressure to his chest.

“Leave this to me,” Neville said a small smile making its way onto his face.

Green energy blazed from his hands, revealing the interior of the room.

They were in a large circular room. The floor was covered in a mass of writhing vines, filling the air with the smell of damp plants.

More vines climb the grey stone walls, oozing some kind of clear slime. They made sure to stay out of the way of the thin shafts of light shining through small windows halfway up the wall.

Harry and Hermione slid to the floor as the devil snare was pulled inside Neville’s body.

The descendent of Demeter floated into the air, a green aura dancing around his body. Pale green beams shot from his eyes, and a small explosion sent a wave of green energy outwards, knocking Harry and Hermione off their feet.

Hermione and Harry climbed to their feet, both staring at Neville with new respect.

“Well,” Harry said with a smile on his face, “that was certainly interesting.”

“And a little gross,” Hermione said making her way over to a door at the far end of the room.

“What a girl,” Neville muttered falling into step behind her.

“I take that as a compliment,” Hermione snapped back.

“Both of you quiet,” Harry said, “we’re trying to sneak up on someone remember.”

Both demigods looked away from each other, causing the young god to sigh. _‘Maybe I should choose new friends.’_

Shaking her head, Hermione pushed open the door leading to the next room. She gagged as the smell of rotting flesh sweaty gym socks and swamp water hit her. She staggered backwards with her hand clamped over her nose, “Oh what is…” She was cut off by a familiar roar that sent a shiver down her spine.

A massive ten foot tall troll burst through the open door. Its gray skin had the pattern of a crocodile. His long sharp fingers tightened around a massive club.

It roared, showing a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

Harry grabbed a stunned Hermione and dragged her backwards, keeping his eyes locked on the mutated troll before him.

Veins pressed against Neville skin and his mismatched eyes blazed red, “That’s not a normal troll,” he said in a gruff voice, the power of Aries flowing through his veins.

Harry let the orb of orange liquid dance along his fingers in his free hand, “I think Sobek may have imbued the troll with some of his power to make sure no one could stop him from getting the stone.”

“The question is,” Hermione said extracting herself from Harry’s grip, “how does Sobek have a body to imbue something with his power?”

“Who cares,” Neville shouted, “let’s take it down.” The descendent of Aries charged forward with a roar.

Notching an arrow in her bow, Hermione looked at Harry, “I guess we better help him.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh, “we probably should before he gets himself killed.”

Neville grabbed the troll’s arm, spun around on his heels, and tossed him across the room. It slammed into the grey stone wall, making spider web cracks in the hard surface.

Hermione blurred forward releasing three arrows.

The mutated troll roared as the arrows bounced off its thick hide.

 _‘Dammit,’_ Hermione scowled. Her gray eyes scanned the troll’s massive frame trying to find the weak point in its new armor.

The troll’s slitted nostrils flared, and the pupils in its yellow eyes became vertical slits. With a roar that sent streams of saliva flying from its mouth it charged toward the descendent of Athena.

Hermione stumbled backwards, tripped over her own feet, and fell on her butt.

Time seemed to slow down as the troll closed the distance between them.

Suddenly, Harry appeared in front of Hermione. With a flick of his wrist, the young god through his glass sphere into the troll’s mouth.

The troll stopped and gagged as the orb went down his throat.

Spinning on his heel, Harry scooped Hermione up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. The young god ran, his feet sliding on the leftover slime from the devil snare.

The troll lumbered after them, the slick stone floor shuttered with each step.

Hermione beat on Harry’s back as he ran, “Harry, put me down this instant.”

“Shut up,” Harry called back, struggling to stay on his feet.

“Neville,” the young god called, “now.”

With a roar and his body covered in red energy, Neville charged forward. He slammed his fist into the troll’s stomach hard enough to send the creature skidding backwards.

Pale orange light flared within the troll’s gut.

Flames exploded from the creature’s mouth and eyes, scorching the stone ceiling.

“Get away now,” Harry called to Neville as fire exploded from the troll’s fingertips.

Harry set Hermione down, but the descendent of Athena didn’t notice. Her eyes were locked on the troll is large pieces of its body fell into flaming embers, “What was in that orb?” She asked in a breathless voice.

Greek fire, Harry answered as the flames scorched the dark grey stone.

Neville wrinkled his nose at the black smoke wafting off the troll, carrying with it the smell of burnt flesh, “I would advise adding something fragrant to it if you’re going to use it more often.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said turning towards the door, “now come on we have an evil god to stop.”

**_ TBG _ **

The trio found themselves in a large circular room.

Hermione’s storm gray eyes scan the walls. She ran her hand along the rough surface, “We must be in an old part of the castle.” She said wiping light brown dust on her robes.

“One infested with birds,” Neville said as he let his mismatched eyes drift to the domed ceiling.

The sound of fluttering wings filled the circular room.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Those are not birds.” He pointed to small windows close to the dome ceiling that let in magical light from another part of the Castle, “Do you see how those things shimmer when they touch the light. They’re made of metal.”

Neville cocked his head to one side, “Okay, but what are they for?”

“I would say they’re keys,” Hermione said from her place near a door at the far end of the chamber, “from the look of this lock were looking for an older one.”

Harry glanced at the broomsticks lining the walls, “So, how do we get up there? I don’t fancy flying unless it’s under my own power.”

“Leave that to me,” Hermione said notching an arrow. The copper flex in her gray eyes glowed as she searched for her target. Her eyes scanned over hundreds of keys, taking in their every detail in a moment.

 _‘There,’_ the descendent of Athena thought as she caught sight of a key with a crooked wing. She notched the arrow and watched as the key flew over the rafters that crisscrossed the ceiling. Light from one of the small windows bathed her target, making it shine silver. A smile curved her lips as she loose the arrow.

The arrow whistled through the air, its golden copperhead flashing as it hit the light.

A smile stretched across Hermione’s face as the arrow went through the hole at the top of the key. The arrow dragged the key through the air and pinned it to the wall. _‘Now that’s what I’m talking about.’_

Stretching forth her hand, the descendent of Athena turned to her friends with a smug smile on her face as she held up the arrow with the key fluttering in the middle of its shaft, “And that is how it’s done.”

Neville turned to Harry, “She’s never going to let us live this down is she?”

Adjusting the collar of his jacket, Harry shook his head, “Probably not.”

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Do you guys hear that?”

The trio glanced up at the ceiling.

“The keys have stopped moving,” Neville said with narrowed eyes.

All the keys had turned to face them. The wings in the center of their shafts caused them to Bob up and down in the air.

Harry glanced at Hermione, “Get that door unlocked.”

Hermione sprinted towards the door.

Just as Hermione began moving, the keys shimmered. Transforming into thousands of bees, the buzzing that filled the chamber was almost painful.

Harry’s eyes widened as the deadly swarm dive towards Hermione.

The young god vanished with supernatural speed and appeared in front of her. He grunted as the bees impacted his body. His clothes flared with a bright blue light with each impact as the spells woven into the cloth burn them away.

Harry winced as bee after bee stung his face, “Neville!” He shouted, “Watch Hermione’s back.”

The descendent of Aries nodded, he sprinted forward and took up a position in front of Hermione while she worked to get the key into the lock. His eyes narrowed as bees dive towards him. _‘You know it’s ironic, I love plants, and I’m about to be killed by bees.’_

Neville thrust his arm forward, vines exploded from his arm as he released part of the devil snare he had stored inside his body. The vines grew into a small tightly packed half circle, shielding Hermione, Neville, and the door from their angry attackers.

Tightly woven vines crisscrossed above them, plunging the duo into semidarkness. The descendent of Demeter shuddered as the bees impacted their makeshift fortress with a sound like bullets hitting a concrete wall. _‘That was a little too close for comfort.’_

Neville glanced at Harry through a gap in the vines, the young god was throwing sleeping potion and Greek fire orbs at the bees. Flaming and sleeping insects piled up around him.

 The descendent of Aries turned to Hermione, “You might want to hurry I don’t know how much longer Harry can last.”

“I’m trying,” Hermione snapped struggling to hold the wiggling key, “but I don’t do well under pressure. The fact that I can’t see really isn’t helping matters.”

 _‘Oh now she tells us,’_ Neville thought rolling his eyes.

I’m probably going to have a phobia after this, Harry mused as he reached for another orb of Greek fire but found none. _‘Dammit.’_ He reached for another sleeping orb, but found them gone to. He scowled as more bees dive towards him. _‘What did I do in a past life to have such bad luck,’_ he wondered thrusting forth his hand.

Streams of fire flew from his fingertips, sending clumps of smoking charred bees plummeting to the ground.

Throwing his free arm in front of him, Harry shouted, “Escudo de Tierra!”

Thick weathered gray tiles broke away from the floor, revealing damp earth beneath. Rich dark brown soil flu up from the floor and formed into a dome around the young god, shielding him from his tiny attackers.

Crouching behind the dome, Harry listened to the bees’ rain against his earth shield with sweat pouring down his face. _‘I really hope Neville and Hermione get that door open soon. I don’t know how much more of this I can take,’_ he scowled, _‘if I get out of this, I really need to think of new ways to take out smaller enemies.’_

“Harry,” Hermione shouted, bringing the young god out of his thoughts.

The young god turned to see the descendent of Athena standing in an open doorway, gesturing to him imploringly.

Grunting, Harry rose to his feet and sprinted to the open door, stumbling as bees impacted the back of his body. _‘Thank goodness for magically enhanced clothing,’_ he thought diving through the door.

The young god lay on the floor panting, wincing as the bee stings on the exposed skin of his body throbbed in time with his beating heart.

Hermione knelt beside Harry and ran her tan fingertips along the whelps on his face, “Harry, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry said sitting up.

Hermione storm gray eyes widened ever so slightly as the whelps on Harry’s face faded away. _‘A god’s healing power is incredible.’_

Rising to his feet, Harry looked around. He found himself in a long rectangular room. Another door set into the wall at the far end of the room. Between them was a large chessboard, a variety of onyx pieces lay off to one side cracked and broken.

Pale orange torch light danced across the smooth marble of the white pieces.

Scowling, Harry walked forward, the click, click, of his dress shoes echoed off the long stone walls.

The white chess pieces turned to face him, raising their weapons.

“Oh hell no, I am not going through another battle,” the young god thrust his arm forward, “Ola de Fuego infernal.”

Neville and Hermione flinched backwards as a wave of red fire exploded from Harry’s outstretched hand and washed over the floor.

Beads of sweat ran from the young god’s forehead as he fought to control the unnatural blaze.

In moments, the chessboard was burned to ash, the hard stone of the chess pieces began to run like wax.

Thick clouds of black smoke began to rise up towards the ceiling

Hermione flinched away from the wall as tears began to run down its once smooth surface, “Harry,” she coughed, trying to be heard over the roaring flames, “you’re going to kill us all.”

Just as Neville started forward, the young god lowered his arm.

Most of the flames died, leaving behind only small swaths of red flames decorating the floor.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Harry turned to face his two friends with a smile on his face, “There, that’s one less challenge we have to get through.”

Both demigods stared at their friend for a second, ignoring the sweat running down their faces and drenching their clothes. Suddenly, Hermione stomped forward and slapped Harry across the face, snapping his head sideways.

“Are you insane,” she screamed, “You could’ve killed us all.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to go through another death challenge,” Harry shouted back, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Spinning on his heel, the young god stomped towards the door at the far end of the hallway, gracefully dodging around molten puddles of steaming rock.

“You got to admit,” Neville said as they followed Harry’s path through the puddles of melted rock, “that was pretty awesome.”

With a huff, Hermione threw her chestnut hair over her shoulder and picked up her pace, leaving Neville behind.

The descendent of Aries shook his head, “Fine then stay mad. I should’ve known descendants of Athena would be moody.”

Reaching the door, Harry placed his hand on the door handle. The wood of the door fell into ash at his touch, leaving the young god holding a blackened iron handle

With the sigh, the young god strode into the room beyond. He found himself in a room with plain gray stone walls and a single long dark brown wooden table in the middle. Vials of different colored liquid lined the table with a single piece of parchment lying before them.

Striding forward, Harry picked up the parchment grateful for the bright light with the unknown source that lit the room.

After reading it over, the young god turned to Hermione, “This seems more up your alley,” he said offering her the parchment.

Storm gray eyes scanned the parchment “These two,” she pointed to two vials of amber liquid, “are Fire Whiskey.”

“That one,” she pointed to a vial of clear liquid, “is poison.”

She strode down the table and pointed to a vial of blue liquid at the far end of the table, “That one takes the user back through all the traps and puts them back on the third floor, and that one,” she pointed to a vial of red liquid at the other end of the table, “allows you to go through that,” she gestured to a doorway filled with crackling black flames.

Harry walked along the table, letting his fingers glide along its smooth surface. He stopped before the red vial and looked at Hermione, “you and Neville take the one that takes you back through all the traps and get help,” he shook his head, “after my last battle with Sobek I doubt I’ll be able to defeat him, so we’re going to need some help.”

Hermione took a few steps towards him, “And what are you going to do?”

Picking up the vial, Harry down the contents, shuddering as his insides turned to ice, “I’m going to keep Sobek distracted long enough for you guys to get help.”

Before Hermione could say anything else, the young god turned on his heel and strode through the black flames.

Scowling, Hermione grabbed the vial of blue liquid off the table, spun on her heel, and sprinted back towards Neville.

_‘You better not die you idiot.’_


	25. Chapter 25

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 15 _ **

 

Harry stepped through the black flames, his heart pounding in his chest. Images of Sobek holding him by the back of the neck flash through his mind. He clenched his fist to stop his hands from shaking. _‘I can do this.’_ He thought blinking the sweat from his eyes.

Stepping out of the black flames, the young god found himself in a room with dark brown weathered stone. Torchlight caused the condensation on the walls to glisten.

Concentrating, Harry shimmered out of existence. He winced as pain flared in his temples. A drop of blood dripped from his nose. _‘Dammit, what a time for me to have used too much magic.’_

 _‘Run,’_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered, _‘you’re too weak to face Sobek right now. You’re going to die. Let him get the stone, what’s the worst that could happen?’_

Grinding his teeth, the young god shook his head. Images of the world burning around a laughing Sobek filled his mind. The crocodile god had his arms spread wide as he consumed every soul on earth.

He clutched the struggling bodies of Neville and Hermione in his hands and laughed as he consumed their souls.

His eyes flashed open, shining a pale emerald. _‘I can’t let that happen.’_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry focused on the room for the first time. He was standing in a large rectangular room with weathered dark brown walls made of rough stone. His feet made a barely audible scuffing sound as they glided along the coarse stone floor.

Long shadows decorated the floor thanks to the equally spaced braziers lining the walls.

A figure in a dark cloak stood before a familiar mirror that was perched on a raised dais, its golden trim flashed in the light.

Reaching into his blazer, Harry removed a silver orb with golden runes etched into its surface. With a flick of his wrist, the young god sent the orb sailing through the air.

 _‘Sorry about this Prof. Snape.’_ Harry thought as bronze chords dancing with electricity exploded from the orb, _‘but I can’t let Sobek get the philosopher stone.’_

Suddenly, a hand covered in dark green scales lashed out from beneath the dark cloak, bright green whips shot from the fingertips of the hand and cleaved Harry’s orb into.

Emerald eyes followed the orbs dissent to the floor as it hit the stone with the soft clink.

“Well, well, well,” the cloaked figure said in a soft hiss, “it appears I have a visitor.”

Slowly turning on his heel, the cloaked figure stared right at Harry, “Come now Lokison, hiding is beneath you.”

Harry froze staring into a pair of familiar glowing red eyes beneath the hood of the cloak. His lack of concentration made him shimmer back into existence.

 Images of his battle with Sobek, of him being completely dominated flash through his mind.

“Hello Professor Snape,” Harry said, wincing at how weak his voice sounded, “I have to say, I thought you were stronger than this. I didn’t think Sobek would be able to take you over so easily.”

“I’m afraid you have me confused with someone else.”

Harry’s eyes widened as the figure lowered their hood, “Professor Quirrell,” he breathed.

The young god stared at his defense against the dark arts professor. Half of his face was covered in dark green scales. His gray eyes now glowed red and pointed teeth glistened as the crocodile god smiled at Harry’s shocked face.

“Not quite,” Sobek said spreading his scaly hands wide, the dark claws tipping each finger flashed.

“Sobek, how?”

Sobek smiled, “Well, after you banished me from Snape’s body I needed a new body, and your dear old professor here was still so week after his encounter with the troll,” a dark smile spread across his face, “making him the perfect target.”

Sobek walked forward slowly, “You know it’s funny. Zeus offered to give me my body back if I killed you, but after possessing Quirrell I found out the key to my resurrection was here all along,” he stopped about a foot from Harry, he glared at him with hatred in his eyes, “now killing you will just be a bonus. It’s time you paid for delaying my return trip home. For making me miss even more time with my wife and children.”

Harry glared at the crocodile god, a crimson fireball springing to life in his hand, “Get out of him right now!”

Sobek shook his head slowly, “No, I don’t think I will,” he glared at the young god, his ruby colored eyes glowing with power, “if you want me out of his body you’re going to have to force me,” a smile spread across his face, “but I don’t think you have the power, and there’s no parents around to save you this time.”

With a snarl, Harry sent his fireball flying.

Sobek backhanded the fireball away contemptuously.

He laughed softly, “Come now, boy, you can do better than that.”

Sprinting forward, Harry launched the rest of his silver orbs through the air.

Sobek destroyed all but one with a blast of acid green energy. He flicked the last one back at the charging god.

The silver ball impacted Harry’s chest, bronze chords wrapped around his body, sending him toppling to the floor. The young god screamed as electricity coursed through his nervous system.

Lying on his side twitching from the aftershock of his own weapon, Harry watched Sobek approach him clapping softly.

He knelt before the young god and cupped his face with a scaly hand, “Taken down by your own weapon,” he said shaking his head, “how sad.”

Glaring at Sobek, Harry fought to move his limbs, but they were still numb from the shock. _‘If I get out of this I’m going to have to make sure my weapons can’t be used against me again, and make sure my clothes are insulated against electrical attack.’_

“So, what now?” The young god spat, “are you going to kill me?”

Sobek shook his head, “No, you’ve amused me, so I will allow you to help me returned to full power.”

Grabbing the bronze chords that were wrapped around Harry’s arms, the crocodile god lifted the young god to his feet. He pushed the young god forward, causing him to stumble forward on numb legs, before forcing him to stop before the mirror.

“Dumbledore,” Sobek began, “enchanted the mirror in such a way that anyone actually wanting to use the stone couldn’t get it, so I want you to get it for me.”

“And if I refuse,” Harry asked, glaring at Sobek through the mirror.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck, the crocodile god smashed his face into the mirror, “then I kill everyone you’ve ever come in contact with,” he hissed in the young god’s ear.

Releasing Harry’s neck, Sobek backed away, “Now get to it.”

With a sigh, Harry stared into the mirror.

Thick white smoke swirled in the mirrors surface before fading away.

The young god found himself staring at his reflection. His reflection held up a smooth oval-shaped stone that radiated with an aura of red energy.

His reflection winked, before dropping it into his trouser pocket.

Energy flooded Harry’s body as the stone suddenly appeared in his pocket, causing Harry’s eyes to widen. _‘This aura, the philosopher stone was made by gods,’_ the young god subtly flexed his arms, smiling as the bronze cables creaked under his renewed strength. _‘The question is, are the Flamel’s another hidden pair of gods on Midgard, or did they somehow steal the stone from its proper owners?’_

“Well,” Sobek said, bringing the young god out of his thoughts, “do you have the stone? I’m getting really tired of riding someone else’s flesh.”

 _‘I’ll think more on that later. Right now I need to work on not getting myself killed by a diminished god.’_ He shook his head, “I see myself never being banished from the godly realms, I’m with my family, and I have a little brother.”

“Useless,” Sobek said, grabbing Harry by the back of the neck.

Harry winced as Sobek’s clawed fingers dug into the skin of his neck.

Suddenly, the crocodile god froze before hoisting Harry into the air and releasing a laugh tinged with insanity, “I almost believed you boy, but I can sense the stones power.” The slitted nostrils of his deformed face flared as he inhaled, “Ah, who knew there was other gods hiding on Midgard.”

 He tightened his grip on Harry’s neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Yes, by the smell of the power emanating from that stone there’s just enough godly energy in that stone to resurrect me fully.”

Sobek released Harry and kicked him across the room.

The young god groaned as his eyes forced themselves closed as he rolled across the floor.

Harry lay against the far wall taking slow shallow breaths, trying to keep tears from flowing down his cheeks from the pain in his stomach.

Sobek slowly walked forward, “Give me the stone, boy, and I will let you live.”

“Why don’t you just take it?” Harry gasped out, glaring at the approaching god.

Sobek waved his hand dismissively, “Ancient rules in my pantheon, I can’t take anything belonging to another god.”

“Well,” Harry said with a smile, “then you can go…”

The young god was cut off as Sobek raised his foot and stomped on his head, causing him to cry out, “I may not be able to take it from you, but that law does have a loophole. You can only keep it as long as you are alive. Now give me the stone!”

Harry glared at him with his one good eye. The other was protruding halfway out of his skull, making his vision in that eye blurry, “You want this stone from me you’re going to have to take it from my cooling corpse.”

“Fine,” Sobek snarled raising his foot, “it’s a shame you won’t be able to return to the godly realm and see your parents, but that is your choice.”

“Enjoy oblivion, boy,” the crocodile god plunged his foot downward.

Suddenly, Harry released a stream of fire from his mouth.

It slammed into Sobek’s chest, sending him stumbling backwards, his robes smoldering and smoking.

Placing his feet on the wall, Harry pushed himself away from the wall. Flexing his arms, he snapped the bronze cables and rolled to his feet.

With a grimace, he pushed his eye back into his skull, blinking as his vision came back into focus. _‘Thank you stone,’_ he thought as new energy flooded into his body healing his wounds.

Regaining his balance, Sobek snarled, “How?”

Harry shrugged out of his blazer and tossed it aside, “That’s not important,” he began rolling up the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt, “what is important,” he glared at the crocodile god, “is that if you want this stone come and get it.”

A dark smile twisted across Sobek’s face as he shrugged out of his cloak, revealing Quirrells thin frame covered in dark green and black scales. He flexed his long fingers, his black claws glinting in the fire light.

“Good,” he hissed, “crushing your skull while you’re lying on the ground bound wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying.”

Sliding one foot backwards, he gestured for Harry to come to him, “Come on, boy, show me what an as guardian can do.”

Harry sprinted forward, using the last of his magic to make himself move unnaturally fast. He thrust his arm forward, but Sobek knocked it away with the palm of his hand.

“Come on boy I know you can do better than that!”

Scowling, the young god launched a fist at Sobek’s head, the crocodile god tilted his head sideways, but Harry pivoted on his foot and slammed a kick into his ribs, sending the god of the Nile stumbling sideways. He slammed a fist into Sobek’s head, driving him to the floor.

Capitalizing on his opponent’s moment of weakness, Harry charged forward. He slammed a kick into Sobek’s stomach hard enough to lift the god off his feet and send his body slamming into the ceiling. He hit the floor with a groan, bits of masonry rained down on his body.

Blood spewed from Sobek’s mouth, painting the floor crimson. He rose shakily to his feet and flashed Harry a smile, filled with bloodstained pointed teeth.

“That was good, boy, but the question is can you do that again?”

Harry’s chest heaved. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his muscles burned from the exertion of his attack. He blinked, trying to get his vision to come back into focus while ignoring the pain throbbing in his temples. _‘Dammit, that last move used up the last of my magic.’_

Wiping the sweat from his brow with his left hand, Harry watched in slow motion as the bracelet that kept the dark magic from ravaging his body came unclasped and fluttered to the floor.

Pain flared through the young god’s body, driving him to his knees. Every nerve felt like it was being seared with fire. He fell forward, just managing to catch himself on one arm. Blood poured from his eyes and ran in two crimson rivers from his nose.

Well what is this? Sobek said walking forward with a slight limp, “how did I not see it before?”

Kneeling before Harry, Sobek grabbed the young god’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look into his eyes, “you have a bit of my magic in you,” he let Harry’s head drop, “that is just perfect.”

Grabbing Harry by a handful of his shirt, Sobek hoisted him off the ground, “I was originally just going to kill you and take the stone, but having a little bit of my magic in you makes you vulnerable. I can now consume your power.”

The young god cried out as whitish pale green energy flowed from his body into Sobek. His head thrashed from side to side. It felt like someone was taking corkscrews to his brain.

Sobek laughed as Harry thrashed, “Yes, that’s it scream for me, let me enjoy your pain. With your death I will be one step closer to returning home.”

Suddenly, Harry scar burst open, causing blood to stream down his face.

Black smoke burst from Harry’s scar and streamed into the crocodile god’s mouth, making him drop Harry and stumble backwards.

White light exploded from inside Sobek’s chest, temporarily blinding Harry from where he lay on the ground.

When the light faded, the entire upper half of Sobek’s body was covered in dark green and black scales. His ears had become pointed and his nose had taken on a square shape with two slits for nostrils. A wide smile spread across his face, revealing longer larger pointed teeth.

His eyes blazed crimson with new power, drawing attention to the new vertical slits in the center.

“Well, well, well,” the crocodile god said, running a hand over his scaly bald scalp, “it appears you had more than just a bit of my power in your body. That scar of yours contained a bit of my soul.”

Harry’s eyes widened as a sticky black substance dripped down into his left eye, ceiling it shut.

Placing his hand under his body, Harry tried to rise to his feet, but his arm gave way under the slightest pressure.

“You might as well not even try, boy,” Sobek said walking forward, “even if I wouldn’t have drained the last vestiges of your power. You are too weak to do anything.”

Sobek raised his hand, his ebony fingernails glowed with acid green light, “It’s been fun, but our games at an end.”

The god of the Nile knelt on the floor, dark brown dust smearing across the remaining lower half of his robes.

Rearing back his hand, Sobek gave Harry a smug smile, “You were a good opponent, but a thousand years too young to beat me.”

Harry watched too tired to do anything as Sobek’s claws raced towards his face, images of the world burning flash through his mind.

His friends lay dead at the crocodile god’s feet. The demented god laughed maniacally as dark smoke rose into the sky and orange light painted the darkness.

 _‘I’m sorry,’_ Harry thought closing his one good eye.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Harry cracked open his eye. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his head as he saw Sobek’s claw mere inches from his eye. _‘Well that’s a disturbing view.’_

The red began to seep out of Sobek’s eyes, revealing the defense against the dark arts teachers soft gray, “Harry, listen to me,” the defense against the dark arts teacher rasped out, “Sobek soul is joining back together at the moment, so I have a minuscule window of control, but Sobek’s immortal soul is burning away my own.”

He looked at the young god pleadingly, “I need you to end it now while I’m still in control.”

Harry grimaced at the pain that shot through his body when he tried to rise. He fell back to the ground, panting.

His one good eye locked with Quirrell’s, “I can’t, I don’t have any power left.”

Quirrell glared at him, “I’ve known you for an entire year, you don’t seem like the type to give up, and you’re not going to start now just because you got your arse kicked,” he grimaced, “now think of something quick. Sobek is fighting back now. I won’t be able to hold out much longer.”

Harry lay on the ground, his one good eye watching the shadows dance across the weathered ceiling. _‘What can I do? Professor Quirrell wants me to banish Sobek, but I’m out of power. If only there was some way for me to recharge and heal.’_

Suddenly, the young god’s good eye widened.

The young god looked at Professor Quirrell, “There is a way for me to defeat Sobek, but it requires a sacrifice on your part.”

Quirrell’s scaly face hardened, “I’ll do anything if it gets this bastard out of my body.”

Harry’s eyes hardened, “I wouldn’t say that until you hear what I have to say,” A solemn expression washed over his features, “and if this works you’re not going to survive.”

Quirrell grimaced, “I wasn’t expecting to make it out of this anyway. Now hurry up and tell me what we need to do I can’t keep Sobek down much longer.”

Exhaling, Harry steeled himself for what he was about to say, “I am the son of Loki and Hecate. Necromancy is one of my mother’s domains. If you will your soul to me I’ll have enough power to at least force Sobek back into his spiritual form.”

Quirrell’s lips turned up in a smile, “I knew you weren’t a wizard,” he shook his head, “Okay how do we do this?”

“With Sobek inhabiting your body, your magic changed,” Harry held out his hand, “you should be able to feel Sobek’s magic. Take my hand and force Sobek’s magic into my body. I’ll use his power to perform the spell.”

Quirrell eagerly grasped Harry’s hand, “This is great, using the bastards own power to take him down,” he laughed softly, “how ironic.”

The young god grimaced as Sobek’s power entered his body, setting his nerves aflame, “Reclamo tu alma,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

Quirrell went stiff as White light exploded from his eyes and mouth. The pale energy slammed into Harry’s body.

Harry cried out as memories that weren’t his own flooded his body. His wounds vanished in a moment, but the young god didn’t notice. He rolled around on the floor clutching his head trying to stay in control of his body as unfamiliar images and emotions flooded his system.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped thrashing about and lay on the floor panting. _‘If I’m going to do that again, I really need to study more about necromancy.’_

With a groan, he sat up. _‘Quirrell soul may have healed my injuries, but my head is killing me.’_ Gritting his teeth, the young god rose to his feet struggling to keep Quirrell’s memories from overwhelming him again.

“I didn’t think you had it in you,” Sobek said rising to his feet, his body now completely covered in crocodile scales.

Black claws glistened at the end of his toes, “Consuming Quirrell’s soul to save yourself.” The crocodile god nodded appreciatively, “I approve”

“I don’t care whether you approve or not,” Harry said turning to glare at the god of the Nile, “Professor Quirrell sacrificed his soul so I could defeat you and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Sobek threw back his head and laughed, “You couldn’t stop me before, boy. What makes you think you can stop me now?”

Harry thrust out his hand, a spear made of pure white energy appeared in it, he twirled the spear around his body, “That’s easy, I learned a new skill.”

“What is that?” Sobek asked with wide eyes, cautiously taking a step backwards.

“According to my mother’s grimoire, this is a soul weapon,” the young god said with a smirk, “other than that I don’t know.”

“I have to say,” the young god said grinning, “I’m quite curious to see what it will do to a fallen god.” He lunged forward.

Sobek stepped out of the way, but Harry pivoted on his heel and thrust his spear forward.

Sobek screamed as the white energy weapon pierced his body. Pale black smoke began to rise off his scaly form.

Yanking out the spear, Harry watched Sobek fall to his knees.

A smile turned up the corner of the young god’s lips. _‘This weapon left no visible hole in Sobek’s chest,’_ he glanced at the spear and twirled it in his hand, _‘but by the smoke rising off his body, I would say it loosened his hold on the body.’_

“This isn’t over,” he snarled, looking at Harry with hatred in his crimson eyes, “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Harry replied raising the spear over his head, “and next time I’ll be prepared to take you down once and for all.” With that, he plunged the spear forward, piercing Sobek skull.

White light exploded from Sobek’s body in a wave of pale energy, sending the young god flying. He slammed into a wall and knew no more.

****


	26. Chapter 26

**_ The Banished Godling Year One _ **

**_ Chapter 16 _ **

A cloaked figure walked along the English seashore. Sea spray splashed across his face, cooling his skin. Tiny pebbles crunched under his feet. Some rolled down a gentle slope to splash into the sea.

Stopping before a jagged wall, the figure raised a tan hand and scraped it along one of the jagged rocks, wincing as it cut into his skin.

Suddenly, the scene changed to a small pale boy with dark hair sitting in a defense against the dark arts classroom, watching a balding teacher pace back and forth while lecturing on the dangers of vampires.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry bolted upright, his chest heaving and beads of sweat running down his face. _‘What the hell was that?’_ He ran a hand down his face. _‘It felt so real.’_

Grimacing, the young god placed a hand on his throbbing temples. _‘Oh my head.’_ More unfamiliar images sped through his mind.

Crawling to the center of a surprisingly soft bed, Harry crossed his legs and took a deep breath. _‘It’s time to find out what’s going on inside my head.’_

Exhaling, the young god closed his eyes and entered his mind.

**_ TBG _ **

Two hours later, Harry awoke from his meditative state with warm sunlight splashing across his face. Opening his eyes, the young god swayed slightly. Placing his hand on the bed, Harry grabbed his head. _‘Alright, I appear to have the memories of two other people inside my head,’_ he shook his head and straightened up, _‘I recognize Professor Quirrell’s, and I understand why I have his. I absorbed his soul, but who do those other memories belong to?’_

He scowled. _‘I’ll think more on that later, right now I have more important things to do.’_

Climbing off the bed, Harry wrinkled his nose as he caught the scent of antiseptic for the first time. He winced when his feet touched the cool smooth pale tile floor. With a sigh, his emerald eyes surveyed the room. _‘Well, I’m back in the hospital wing again,’_ he shook his head, _‘I should really think about putting a bed here just for me.’_

Exhaling, the young god walked over to a nearby chair and began putting his clothes on. Once he finished adjusting his blazer, he checked his pockets, sighing in relief when he found the philosopher stones still nestled there.

“Mr. Potter, where do you think you’re going?” Asked an aged male voice

Slowly, Harry turned around, his shoulders tensed as he saw who had spoken.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts stood a few feet away from Harry. His long white beard sparkled in the morning sunlight.

He strode forward, his long purple robes sweeping the floor as he moved. He sat down in the chair at the foot of Harry’s bed and smoothed out his robes, making sure that the stars decorating them weren’t wrinkled.

Striding stiffly back over to his bed, Harry set down and fought not to cross his arms, “How may I help you Professor Dumbledore?”

Dumbledore’s beard shifted as a smile twisted his lips upward and his blue eyes twinkled, “I just came to check on you. You did a great service to the school by stopping Voldemort.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Cut the crap Dumbledore, or should I call you Odinson.” The young god rose to his feet, “Now why don’t you tell me why you’re really here.”

Light blue energy gathered around Dumbledore’s body, rising off of it in pale blue streams, “I would be careful how you speak to me, Mr. Potter. If you know who my father is then you know the power I possess.”

A smile spread across Harry’s face as pale golden energy rose off his body, “And I’m quite sure you know who my parents are, so let’s not play that card. Now, I have things to do so how about you tell me what you want.”

The two locked eyes for a moment, but Dumbledore was the one to look away first.

“I want you to go to your aunt and uncles for the summer,” the headmaster said reigning in his power.

“No,” Harry said striding towards the door.

“But thanks to Lilly’s sacrifice I can place blood wards around their residents, so you can be better protected.”

The young god stopped in the doorway, “I saw how well you guarded the stone. Sobek got through your protections quite easily. Plus, after our recent battle I doubt he will give up. I need to be in a place where I can get stronger to face him again. Next time, I will stop him once and for all. Make sure to tell your father that.”

**_ TBG _ **

Four days later, Harry strode down the torch lit hallway of the dungeons. Pale orange light did little to beat back the darkness.

Over the past few days, the young god had assimilated the memories that had been transferred into his mind, leaving him with over a decade of magical experience.

With a sigh, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a U-shaped piece of metal. Pressing the button on the side, a lid flipped open. The young god stared at the skull with snakes protruding from its mouth inside.

  _‘I really hope this removes Professor Snape’s Dark Mark,’_ his lips turned up in a smile, _‘ I guess if it doesn’t I can always cut off his arm,’_ he shook his head, _‘ no, that may not get rid of Sobek’s magic that’s inside his body.’_

Tossing the U-shaped piece of metal in the air, Harry knocked on Snape’s door before catching it again.

The door swung open, the potions professor looked down at Harry, his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. His crooked nose twitched as a sneer twisted his face, “What do you want?”

 _‘What a way to spend the last day of school,’_ Harry thought with a sigh. Stretching forth his hand, the young god offered Snape the U-shaped piece of metal, “This is to help you remove the Dark Mark on your arm.”

Snape’s face turned so red that Harry thought his long greasy hair was going to spontaneously combust, “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Harry raised a hand, “Save it, I was there when Sobek tried to possess you in the hospital wing. I saw the mark glowing and angry orange on your arm. If you don’t remove it he may try again.”

The young god let go of the piece of metal, leaving Snape fumbling to catch it before it hit the ground.

Turning on his heel, Harry began walking away, “Use it if you want,” he called over his shoulder, “but remember next time I may not be there to expunge Voldemort from your body.”

Snape watched him go with a bewildered look on his face. _‘Who is that boy,’_ he glanced down at the device in his hand, _‘there’s no way the spawn of James Potter would give me a device to remove the stain upon my body,’_ he shook his head, _‘but then again he doesn’t act like Potter or Lily.’_

With a shake of his head, the potions professor turned back into his classroom and shut the door with a soft snap.

**_ TBG _ **

The next day found Harry, Hermione, and Neville in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, each of them leaning back into the soft plush material of their seat.

“So,” Harry began tearing his eyes away from the scenic view outside his window, “what are you guys going to do over the summer?”

Neville glanced up from the grimoire Demeter had given him, “I’ll probably study this,” he waved the book around, “and work on my other demigod powers.”

“I wish I had a grimoire,” Hermione muttered, looking longingly at Neville’s book.

“You might,” Harry said making Hermione turned to him, “if I were you I would check Gringotts.”

Hermione nodded, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “I’ll do that. So, you know what we’re going to do over the summer, what about you?”

“Well I need to start studying up on necromancy, and I’ve got a few projects I’m going to work on.”

“Like what,” Hermione ask leaning forward.

Harry stretched forth his hand, summoning his book in order to distract himself from Hermione’s developing bust, "Well for starters I'm going to try to improve the magical resistant clothing, and I've got a few more weapons I want to design."

Hermione nodded and waved her hand, a chess set appeared between them, “Care for a game?”

Banishing his book, Harry leaned forward, “Why not.”

Hermione smirked, “Try not to burn the board to ashes this time.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled, “We’ll see,” he said moving his rook.

**_ TBG _ **

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings cross Station, Hermione had beaten Harry four out of six times.

Banishing the board, Hermione stood up, “well, I guess this is it then.”

“I guess it is,” Harry said rising to his feet and patting his pocket to make sure his trunk was still there.

“I’ll see you guys at the end of the summer,” Neville said retrieving is trunk from the luggage rack.

“Oh, you boys,” Hermione launched herself forward and wrapped an arm around each of them.

Both boys awkwardly wrapped an arm around Hermione.

After a minute, the descendent of Athena pulled away, but not before whispering a, “Be safe,” in Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded and strode out of the compartment. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his friends. _‘After absorbing Quirrell’s soul, there’s not much Hogwarts can teach me, but maybe just maybe I’ll return next year.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry strode along the black and scarlet steam engine, the pale white clouds billowing from it hiding him from the crowd.

He was just about to cross through the barrier when someone called his name.

“Mr. Potter!”

The young god slowly turned around, letting his hand drift to the inner pocket of his blazer.

Ollivander stood a few feet behind him, but the old wand maker had changed since the last time Harry saw him.

His bony frame had filled out, leaving him broad shouldered and packed with muscle. Almost all of his wrinkles had disappeared. His face now showed off smooth tan skin, and his light blue eyes now radiated power. His once snow white hair was now jet black and tied in a ponytail.

Ollivander strode forward with such grace that his dark blue robes barely moved, he stopped before Harry a bone white wand in his hand.

Keeping his eyes locked on the rejuvenated god, the young god slowly dipped his head, “Mr. Ollivander, how may I help you today?”

_‘If it wouldn’t have been for his magical aura, I wouldn’t have recognized him.’_

Ollivander smiled, “It’s not how you can help me. It’s how I can help you. You’re right I have been away from the world to long, so I decided it’s time I pass my skills on to someone who can use them for the betterment of the world,” he smiled, “it’s just my luck that your parents need someone to train you for the summer.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to train me?”

“That’s right,” Ollivander said, twitching his hand. The pale white wand in his hand elongated into a staff with a golden ball on top of it, Harry’s eyes widened, “and don’t call me Ollivander. Call me Gwydion.”

**_ TBG _ **

A snake slithered through the Albanian forest, its body gliding across the pine needles that littered the ground, red eyes trailed back and forth, searching for its next meal.

A fierce wind whipped the branches above it back and forth, making them creak dangerously.

The snake’s eyes trailed upwards, staring into the clear blue sky.

Suddenly, an eagle landed on a branch above it, peering down at it with electric blue eyes, “You failed me Sobek, the boy still lives,” the Eagle said in a deep voice.

The snake’s eyes glowed brighter, “The boy was stronger and more resourceful than I anticipated. The next time I face him he won’t walk away.”

The Eagle shook his head and launched itself back into the air, “I will take care of this myself. If you want to try again you’ll have to find a way to get a body, you’ll receive no more help from me.”

Sobek watched the Eagle fly away. _‘One day Zeus you will get yours, I swear it.’_

 


	27. The Banished Godling Year Two Chapter 1

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 

Flexing his legs Harry rolled along on a stool between one of the four tables that filled his lab. As he passed, the young god ran his fingers along the weapons lining one of the tables. His newest weapon, nine inch long needles glinted in the light coming through one of the rooms arched windows.

Smiling, Harry plucked one of the glass balls with pale liquid in it from the table and tossed it up in the air while moving on.

He stopped before another long table filled with beakers and clay bowls each of them with runes molded into their surfaces. Gingerly lifting a beaker with pale yellow liquid off a burner, Harry gently swirled the liquid around by slowly moving his wrist. _‘This may work, but I still need some of Hermione’s blood before I can be sure.’_

Reaching into the pocket of his gray sweatpants, Harry removed an oval shaped ruby colored stone that glowed with the pale light. ‘ _It’s amazing how much the stone has been able to teach me in the last seven weeks._ ’

Over the past seven weeks, the young god had managed to break down the stone. In doing so he discovered exactly what the elixir of life was made of. With that information, he was able to devise a formula that should give Hermione’s parents a life spanned equal to Hermione’s.

Shaking his head, Harry rose to his feet and walked over to a third table. He stopped in the center of it and peered into the glass bowl full of water that sat on top of a map of England. _‘Let’s try this again,’_ he thought taking a deep breath before grabbing the edges of the bowl with both hands.

Closing his eyes, the young god focused on the image of a cave. The smell of salt water filled his nose, and the sound of waves crashing on rocks caressed his ears. He could feel the ground under his feet shift and here loose rocks rolling down into the sea.

Over the past month, Harry had discovered that the mysterious memories in his head belong to Sobek, so he started trying to decipher where the cave was, but had very little luck.

Suddenly the bowl jerked, nearly yanking Harry over the table. Keeping his eyes closed, Harry planted his feet firmly into the ground, making them stick to the floor with magic. He loosened his grip on the bowl, letting it guide his arms.

When the bowl stopped, Harry opened his eyes the bowl had stopped on the coast of England, its edge just barely touching the coast. The majority of the bowl was sitting in the sea.

A smile turned Harry’s lips upward. _‘Got you, you scaly bastard.’_

“Are you ready for your final test?”

Harry turned, smoothing out his pale white T-shirt and smiled that Gwydion, but known to the wizarding community as Ollivander, “You know it.”

Let’s go then, Gwydion turned, his dark robes sweeping the floor, and his pale white staff thumping with every step, its golden topper glinting in the light of each window he passed.

Shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets, Harry followed after Ollivander at a leisurely pace, his bare feet barely making any sound on the weathered stone floor of Potter Manor.

**_ TBG _ **

Gwydion and Harry stood five feet apart on the mass of lawn of the Potter estate. A soft breeze ruffled the grass.

Gwydion began spinning his staff, his light blue eyes locked on Harry, “Are you ready?”

Shifting 1 foot forward, Harry smiled, “Always.”

Ollivander’s eyes hardened, the wind picked up, whipping his dark ponytail around him, “Then begin.”

With a roar, Harry charged forward at incredible speed, the world seemed to be in slow motion around him, he could see the grass slowly moving back and forth. He could count each flap of a lady bugs wings as it flew through the air. His hand widened, becoming covered in dark skin with patches of black fur. His fingernails lengthened into a sharp point that glistened in the sunlight.

He thrust his hand forward at incredible speed, ready to Pierce Ollivander’s back.

The old Celtic god spun around, blocking Harry’s incoming strike with his staff, the force of the blow sending him skidding backwards a few inches.

A smile lifted one corner of his mouth, “Good, you’re using your godly physiology to its full potential, you no longer need magic to make yourself move supernaturally fast or to transform your body. That will help you in battle.”

Harry smirked, a pale glow filling his emerald eyes, “It’s not over yet.” In a blur of movement, the young god slammed his foot into Ollivander’s chest, sending him rolling across the ground.

Blurring forward, Harry thrust his left fist downwards on the downed god. The ground exploded sending a plume of brown dust into the air. With a flick of his right hand, a gust of wind blew the dust away. The young god frowned at the bottom of the crater, and looked around its four foot wide edges.

Prying his fist out of the ground, Harry sniffed the air, but couldn’t find the smell of wood and various animals, Ollivander’s unique scent.

With a powerful leap, Harry left the three foot deep hole and scanned his surroundings. _‘Where did he go?’_

Over the past seven weeks, more of his mortal blood had burned away. Granting him stronger magic, enhance speed, strength, senses, and tougher skin, along with the ability to use his shape shifting abilities without magic. He could now rearrange his body in any way he wished just by thinking about it.

In a swirl of wind Ollivander appeared before him, “You’ve gotten faster and stronger, but it’s not enough to take on a more knowledgeable opponent.”

Raising his hand into the air, Ollivander smiled as lightning crackled around his fingers before dancing into his palm.

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of the lightning, before narrowing. _‘Shit, I didn’t think he would use that against me, but I guess this is a test of everything I’ve learned over the summer.’_

During his training, Gwydion, or Ollivander depending on how you know him, had shown Harry that it was possible to combine two elements to form another, such as combining wind and fire to form lightning.

Bringing his hand down, Gwydion thrust his arm forward, shooting a bolt of lightning at the young god.

Sliding his foot forward, Harry jumped backwards while launching an earth spike at Ollivander.

Focusing air magic around his body, the young god spun in midair, deflecting Ollivander’s lightning into a pecan tree, causing it to burst into flames.

Bringing his free hand upward, Ollivander forced lightning to shoot up from the ground, reducing Harry spike to powder.

Landing on the ground, the young god thrust his fist forward, sending a blast of air at Ollivander.

Dropping his lightning, the Celtic god raised both hands, calling out, “Escudo.” A light green barrier appeared before Ollivander, rippling as Harry’s air blasted it.

Dropping the barrier, Ollivander smiled, “Good, you’ve got a basic grasp of air magic, but you’re still going to need to use spells for a while if you want to do anything more than blast spouts of air at people.” He shook his head, “At least until your magic gets familiar with air.”

Harry bowed at the waste, but kept his eyes locked on Ollivander, “Thank you for teaching me about air magic and helping me sharpen my skills.”

Ollivander waved his thanks away, “I should be thanking you, training you has gotten me back into shape.” He spun his staff, causing it to glow.

It transformed into a spear with a pale white shaft with an ornate golden point. He pointed the diamond-shaped blade at Harry, now what you say we end this little match, “I would really like to get back to my shop.”

Harry’s fingers elongated, becoming sharp claws. He closed his eyes, focusing magic into his body. His skin turned gray and took on a rough texture. His eyes snapped open, shining an emerald green.

Ollivander shook his head, “Reinforcing your body with earth magic won’t be enough to stop my spear.”

“We’ll see,” Harry said smiling.

Ollivander watched Harry’s canines become fangs before his very eyes. He shook his head. _‘He has really embraced his father’s shape shifting abilities. I shudder to think how powerful he will be once he reaches maturity.’_

Shaking his head, the Celtic god charged forward. He thrust his spear forward, its golden point hurtling towards Harry’s stone covered abs.

Harry raised his knee. There was a small flash as the spells woven into his sweatpants protected him from the blade as he knocked it upwards.

_‘Thank goodness I figured out how to etch runes into normal thread.’_

Twisting on his heel, the young god slammed his raised foot into Ollivander’s ribs, sending him staggering sideways. With a step he appeared before the Celtic god, the tips of his razor-sharp claws gleaming inches from Ollivander’s throat.

“Do you yield?” Harry asked with a growl.

Ollivander smirked, I think we better call it a draw, he glanced downwards.

Harry followed his gaze and swallowed hard as he saw the point of Ollivander spear pointed at the spot where his skull connected with his spine. One twitch and Ollivander would separate his head from his body.

With a sigh, Harry raised his eyes to meet Ollivander’s, “A draw then.”

Ollivander nodded and lowered his spear, it transformed back into a pale white staff, topped with a golden ball. He smiled at Harry, “Well with that last little display, all you need now is practice, so it’s time for me to return to my shop.”

Harry laid a hand on Ollivander’s shoulder, “Thank you for teaching me, I don’t know if I’m quite ready to face Sobek yet, but I’m one step closer.”

“No problem,” Ollivander said taking a step back, “just make sure not to lose,” he smirked, “that would be terrible for my reputation.” Slamming his staff into the ground, the Celtic god dispersed into a column of air.

“Arse,” Harry muttered turning and heading back into Potter Manor. He had found with the awakening of his new abilities he needed to eat more food, since he didn’t have access to the food of the gods, which according to Ollivander could sustain a god for a hundred years.

Fixing himself an egg, bacon, and cheese Brito as thick as his forearm, Harry ate it in three large bites while staring down at the map of England. _‘What are you hiding in that cave by the seashore Sobek?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Appearing on the English coast as embers coming together, Harry walked along the path etched into his memory after his battle with Sobek, staring out at the ocean as the setting sun painted it a glimmering orange.

Stopping before a crack in the wall, the young god narrowed his eyes, his dress shoes crunching the small stones under his feet as he shifted his weight.

He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose when his nostrils filled with the stench of rotten eggs and decaying flesh. His eyes narrowed as he walked into the narrow crack, the smell getting stronger with each step. He stopped before a wall at the back of the crack, breathing through his mouth.

 _‘What have you been up to, Sobek?’_ the young god wondered, slicing his hand on a jagged rock.

The moment Harry’s golden blood touched the wall, the ground shook and the wall split, raining pebbles down on the young god.

The wall took on clay like consistency reforming itself into an elaborate archway with braziers of crimson fire on either side of it. The dark red fire did nothing to beat back the darkness beyond the archway.

 _‘Well Sobek,’_ Harry thought with narrowed eyes, staring into the archway, _‘let’s see what you’re hiding in this little cave.’_

**_ TBG _ **

The smell of stagnant water filled the young god’s nose as he stepped into the darkness. Candles lining the walls burst into life, revealing a large circular chamber filled with an underground lake.

Walking down a narrow path, Harry stepped onto a small dock. The aged wood creaked under his weight, making him momentarily freeze.

A small boat at the end of the dock shifted when Harry stepped onto it. With a small jerk, the boat began to move towards a small island in the center of the cave.

The sandy ground of the island gave as Harry stepped onto it. Moving carefully, the young god stopped before a small podium. Green light washed over Harry’s face from an ornate bowl sitting in the middle of the podium.

With a steady hand, the young god picked up the bowl and tilted the contents towards the ground. Bright green liquid splattered the ground, running in small rivers down the hill towards the lake.

Harry frowned. _‘It just keeps coming.’_

Focusing magic into his eyes, the young god peered at the bowl. His lips turned downward as he saw the dark almost black magic clinging to the bowl. _‘Dammit, he put a spell on the bowl.’_

Harry righted the bowl and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with stagnant air. _‘Most spells like this are quite simple. The user wants you to drink the liquid,’_ stealing himself, the young god brought the bowl towards his mouth, _‘I really hope this doesn’t kill me, what an anticlimactic way to die.’_

The moment the liquid filled Harry’s mouth his vision began to blur. Quirrell appeared before him, glaring at him accusingly. “You killed me on purpose. You wanted to consume my soul for power.”

Harry glared at him, “You’re not real. I consumed Quirrell’s soul. I know his last thoughts. Leave!”

Harry rose to his feet, not remembering when he fell. He peered down at the bowl, finding that the liquid was still at the same height in the bowl.

“Great,” the young god muttered stealing himself and taking another sip. His vision blurred and his magical power fluctuated. He fell to his knees, beads of sweat popping out all over his body.

The sound of splashing water drew Harry’s attention, looking behind him his eyes widened, “Oh this is just perfect.”


	28. Chapter 28

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

Pale white skin covered in black fungus rose from the underground lake. Pale green light washed over the exposed white skin, painting it is sickly green.

Decayed loafers stepped onto the island, falling to pieces from years of being submerged underwater.

Milky hazel eyes stared at Harry as the undead body lumbered forward on unsteady legs.

 _‘I can’t believe Sobek killed a mailman,’_ Harry thought taking in the familiar blue shirt with the embroidered dark blue name tag.

Stretching forth his hand, Harry sent pale white tendrils of magic floating towards the lumbering body. The tendrils of power sunk into the body, causing the young god to freeze as memories and emotions that weren’t his own flooded his mind.

He grimaced forcing them to the back of his mind. _‘It appears that even though I’ve increased my mental shields. Necromancy leaves the user open to the feelings and emotions of the target.’_

Jeff Bowman, froze as Harry’s power finished spreading through his body.

According to his memories, Mr. Bowman was a thirty-eight-year-old male carrier, who came home one night to find his family dead with a figure in a dark cloak standing over their bodies. With a roar of rage, he charged forward. A flash of green was all he saw then he knew no more.

Harry blinked as this memory sunk into the back of his mind. He bowed his head, “I’m sorry you had to go through that Mr. Bowman, and I’ve sorry I have awakened you from your slumber, but I’m afraid I have need of you.”

The young god’s eyes hardened, “Finish drinking the rest of that potion,” he said gesturing to the basin with glowing green liquid inside.

Mr. Bowman lumbered forward, leaving strips of pale flesh in the dirt of the island. He stopped before the basin, standing on bare muscle. Grabbing the bowl with hands that stuck to its stone surface, Jeff lifted it to his mouth and began chugging down the potion.

Almost instantly more bodies began to rise out of the water young and old in various states of decay.

The young god closed his eyes when he saw that some of the clothes the bodies had been wearing had long since rotted away.

Taking a step forward, Harry froze when a dark-haired pale skinned elf with pointy ears appeared before him, his light blue eyes burning with anger. “You,” he began, pointing an accusing finger at Harry, “you dismembered me after I was dead. You defiled my body now I can never rest.”

Harry glared right back even as dread filled his stomach, making him want to vomit. His fist clenched at his sides, “I did what I had to save Willow,” his emerald eyes blazed with power, “you were already dead, but Willow was still alive raped, beaten, and missing parts of her body, but alive. I was already too late to save you and our other friend. I was not going to lose Willow to.”

An emerald green aura flared around his body, gathering in his right hand, “I regret what I did to you, and I always will, but I would do it again if it meant saving Willow,” he slashed his hand through the air, sending out an arc of bright green light, “now be gone.”

The arc of power passed right through the elf, causing Harry to scowl. It continued on, smashing into two undead bodies, disintegrating them within a moment.

 _‘Damn,’_ Harry cursed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, _‘that potion is stronger than I thought.’_

Stretching forth his hands, the young one gathered the white magic of wind into his left while gathering the crimson magic of fire into his right. Bringing his hands together, Harry smiled as the magic mixed together to form of pale red. He thrust his hands forward shouting, “Diablo FuegoTornado.”

A red vortex shock from Harry’s hands spiraling in midair, before settling in the middle of the lake and expanding into the crimson tornado that turned anything it touched to ash. Within moments the water began to steam and bubble.

The incredible funnel of wind created by Harry’s magic sent ashes scattering through the air.

The smell of burnt flesh and bubbling rock filled the air, causing Harry to gag. He fell to his knees, beads of sweat running down his face from the effort of keeping up the spell, but his eyes stayed locked on the body still clambering out of the lake, trying their hardest to get to him even as they turned to ash for their efforts.

The young god rose to his feet panting as the last of the zombies turn to ash. He wiped the sweat from his brow. _‘That potion must’ve had a dampening effect on my magic. Creating this spell took a lot more power than it should have.’_

Emerald eyes scanned the glowing orange light bed, taking in the piles of ash that were being knocked over by rivers of molten rock.

Harry bowed his head. _‘May you find peace in the afterlife.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts as Jeff Bowman lumbered to him holding the empty bowl.

Harry peered inside it, smiling when he saw a locket, its shiny silver metal glinting in the dim light provided by the candles.

Taking the bowl from Mr. Bowman, Harry raised his hand, placing his palm flat on Mr. Bowman’s chest, grimacing at the feeling of his spongy decayed flesh, “I release you from my service, go now and find peace with your family.”

Mr. Bowman shoulders sagged. Pale white steam rose off his body as his flesh evaporated. His bones began to turn to ash before Harry’s very eyes. Before long his skeleton collapsed, leaving behind a pile of dusty clothes.

Wiping his hand on his pants, the young god lifted the locket out of the basin, dropping the bowl to the ground.

Trying the locket, Harry raised an eyebrow at how easy it opened. He frowned as a piece of parchment fluttered out.

Catching the parchment between his thumb and forefinger, Harry flipped it open. His emerald eyes scanned its contents.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!”

_If you’re reading this Voldemort, then you have discovered your locket is missing, I don’t know why it is so important, but I plan on destroying it, and foiling what evil plans you have once and for all._

_Signed, Regulus Black_

Crumpling the letter in his hand, Harry stuffed the letter in his jacket pocket. _‘I can’t believe I went through all this for nothing.’_

Turning on his heel, the young god scowled when he found he couldn’t teleport out of the cave. Grumbling to himself, he began stomping across the lake bed, ignoring the smell of melting leather that wafted up from his feet.

**_ TBG _ **

The next morning Harry puttered around his lab grabbing a few of his inventions and placing them in foam holders inside of a briefcase. After filling the holders, the young god folded up three large suits and set them atop the weapons.

Tucking Regulus Black’s locket into the inner pocket of his silk jacket, Harry smiled at the rising sun as it painted the grass of his land gold.

“Well now,” he said spinning towards the door, “let’s go make some money.”

Pausing in the doorway, the young god walked back into the room, _‘Oh, I almost forgot,’_ he thought picking up three vials of golden liquid from one of the tables and tucking them into his other breast pocket.

Nodding to himself, the young god spun on his heel and dispersed into a thousand embers.

**_ TBG _ **

Appearing at the bottom of the marble steps of Gringotts, Harry smiled. _‘Well what do you know, from what I’m sensing here, it appears I could’ve teleported directly inside Gringotts, but that would’ve probably been a bad idea.’_ Shaking his head, the young god began striding up the steps even as his body finished forming. He nodded to the yellow-eyed leather faced goblins guarding the door and went inside.

His expensive leather shoes clicked on the marble floor as he stopped before the teller desk. He folded his arms behind his back and waited for the teller to notice him.

After what seemed like an eternity, a dark brown leather like face looked up at the young god, piercing him with yellow eyes with a slanted pupil, “May I help you?” He asked through serrated teeth.

Straightening the collar of his jacket, Harry smiled, showing perfect teeth, “Yes, I have an appointment with Rocksmasher.”

Yellow eyes scanned down the yellow pages of a thick ledger. Eyes widening, the goblin looked up at Harry, “Yes, Mr. Rocksmasher is already in conference room four.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you sir goblin.”

Turning on his heel, the young god flicked a golden coin over his shoulder. It landed on the goblins desk with a metallic rattle.

“Thank you Mr. Lokison,” the goblin called out, “if you ever need anything ask for Burning skull.”

Harry waved over his shoulder as a new goblin stepped in front of him, leading him down a long hallway with rough stone floors that made a scuffing sound as his feet glided across them.

Pale yellow candlelight created long large distorted shadows on the opposite wall as they walked down the hallway full of polished oak doors, their brass numbers gleaming in the light.

They stopped before a door with a brass number four. With a smirk, the goblin opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was large. Candlelit chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating dots of light on the dark mahogany table in the center of the room. Six rectangular chairs, three on each side of the table set in a neat row. With an ornate plush high-back chair covered in red velvet setting at the head of the table.

Striding into the room, Harry let his emerald eyes scan over the room’s occupants.

The left side of the table, the one closest to the door was occupied by three large creatures.

Each of them was seven feet tall with arms like tree trunks. Large gray hands the size of dinner plates with fingers like hot dogs poked out from beneath long leather overcoats.

 _‘Ogres are uglier than I pictured,’_ the young god thought, tightening his hand on the handle of his briefcase, _‘but they sure are huge. I better play my cards right, it wouldn’t do to get in a fight on goblin soil.’_

Pointed ears with excess skin around the earlobes twitched as the young god moved to the right side of the table.

The young god’s polished dress shoes barely made a sound on the plush red carpet that covered the floor. Sitting his briefcase on the table, Harry set down and tried to relax in the hard blocky chair provided for him.

Pale purple eyes looked him over and three sets of dark gray lips lifted up in a sneer, showing blocky teeth.

“What are you doing here, boy?” The one in the middle sneered in a guttural voice that sounded like he had rocks stuck in his throat.

Harry raised an eyebrow and his form shifted, growing taller and older. A pointed goatee sprouted from his chin.

His face widened then narrowed, showing off prominent cheekbones. He looked at the ogre who spoke with narrowed glowing emerald eyes, “You have an appointment with Harry Lokison to discuss business for the benefit of your clan. I am he, but if you would rather not discuss business with me, I can leave,” Harry rose to his feet, grabbing the briefcase sitting on the table.

“Wait,” The goblin sitting on the left yelled, “I’m sorry for my friend. We were just not expecting someone so young to walk through the door.”

Harry glanced at the three goblins and slowly moved back to his seat, “I would think having Lokison in my last name would mean you would expect the unexpected.”

“Forgive us,” the one on the right said, “but Lord Loki has not been to earth in a long time, and we have never seen one of his children out of their prisons.”

Harry nodded conceding the point, “How about we start over,” he stretched his hand across the table, “I am Harry Lokison, youngest son of Loki and Hecate.”

“I am Rocksmasher,” the one in the middle said, dipping his head forward.

“I am Muddywater,” the one on the left said shaking Harry’s hand.

“And I am Bob,” the one on the right said, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

Bob shook his head, “Don’t ask.”

“Now that the introductions are out of the way, why did you ask the goblins to arrange a meeting with us?” Rocksmasher asked.

Harry opened his briefcase and pulled out a large suit, tossing it to Bob in one fluid motion, “Put that on please.”

Bob look to Rocksmasher, but the ogre just shrugged.

The next few minutes were very uncomfortable for the occupants of the room as Bob shamelessly stripped out of his leathers and slipped on Harry’s suit.

The moment he fastened the first button, Bob’s body changed taking on a human appearance with dark hair and hazel eyes.

Rocksmasher’s eyes widened “What is this?” He asked, looking at Harry.

“This,” Harry said, gesturing to Bob as he finished putting on the suit, “is a special suit I design that will protect you from most mortal weapons and more importantly sunlight.”

The three ogre’s eyes widened, but Muddywater narrowed his eyes, “Can you prove your claim?”

“I can,” Harry said dipping his head, but first, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out two more suits. He tossed them to the other two ogres, “you’re going to need to put those on,” he smirked, “after all I don’t want you turning to stone in the middle of our negotiations.”

Once all the trolls looked human with various birthmarks freckles, and blemishes added to their human looking features Harry turned to the goblin sitting at the end of the table, “Blood bather, would you please open the skylight for our friends?”

With a snap of his fingers, blood bather made the chandeliers disappear to be replaced by skylights that shone warm summer sunlight upon the dark mahogany table.

The ogres instantly cried out, instinctively shielding themselves away from the light, but after a moment they noticed they were alright and began to stare at their hands and feel their faces in amazement.

Harry smiled and nodded to Blood bather.

Smirking, the old goblin brushed his long white hair out of his face and snapped his fingers, returning the chandeliers to their previous position.

Taking a slip of paper from his pocket, Harry slid it across to the ogres, “If you like what I have made. This is the price to outfit your entire clan in my clothes.”

Bob reached for the paper, but Harry kept his finger on it, “Know that this price also includes the other features beyond protecting you from sunlight. Those features include creating a magical barrier around your skin that can protect you against low-level spells. These clothes also protect you from most bullets that can be fired from a handgun as well as all knives.”

Rocksmasher snorted and ran a hand through his new red hair, “No mortal weapon can hurt us. Our skin is too strong.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Do you know the new weapons the mundane’s have come up with, or do you think they still fight with swords and axes.” The young god pulled the slip of paper back to him and rose to his feet, “if you don’t want my product I will just leave.”

“Wait,” Muddywater said rising to his feet, “we want your product with all the extra features, please don’t leave.”

“What are you doing?” Rocksmasher hissed.

Bob rose to his feet, his long brown hair swaying at his shoulders, “This man”, he gestured at Harry, “has offered us a chance to go out in sunlight. Something we have never had an opportunity to do,” he glared at Rocksmasher, “I will not let you ruin this opportunity for my family.”

Bob turned to Harry, “What are your terms?”

Harry handed Bob the slip of paper then moved to sit back down.

Flipping the paper open, Bob’s now brown eyes scan the contents. He looked up at Harry with a frown on his face, making the freckles decorating his now pale skin dance, “It says here you want us to pay you four hundred and fifty thousand galleons.”

“That is correct,” Harry said interlacing his fingers atop his briefcase.

The other two ogres rose halfway out of their chairs, their faces red with anger when Bob stopped them with a gesture. He turned back to Harry, “That’s too much there’s no way we can pay you that much.”

Harry nodded, “I figured that so I’ll drop the price to one hundred and fifty thousand galleons if you’ll be willing to help me with a business venture.”

Bob set back down, “What kind of business venture?”

Reaching into his briefcase Harry pulled out a glass globe that was decorated with black spots and veins of gold. He sat it in the middle of the table, “This globe shows the position of golden oil that humans cannot reach. You ogres own a mining and drilling company that operates at night. Help me mine for these materials and I will provide you with the close and split the profits with you sixty forty.”

The three ogres bowed their heads together. After a moment Bob looked at Harry, “fifty, fifty.”

“Forty-five fifty-five,” Harry countered, “and I’ll make sure you get all the latest styles in your clothes, since I’m feeling generous I’ll even throw in jewelry that acts the same way as the clothes.”

After a moment of conferring with his fellows, Bob looked at Harry, “You have a deal. When can you have the first shipment of clothes?”

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a few shrunken trunks. Setting them on the floor, the young God waved his hand over them, causing them to enlarge, he gestured to the trunks. “In there you will find the latest fashions. Each set of clothes is spelled to fit anyone that touches them”

The three ogres rose to their feet and made their way over to the trunks. After shifting through the contents, they looked at each other and nodded.

The clothes are self – repairing, so you shouldn’t need more for a while, but when the time comes for you to buy more. If our future business is doing well then we can talk about buying the next shipment at a steep discount.

“That sounds good,” Bob said standing up and approaching Harry.

Fishing in his briefcase, the young God pulled out a roll of parchment, alright then, flicking his wrist, he unrolled the parchment, “This is a contract that says if either one of us betrays the other the offending party will forfeit the rights to half of everything they own.”

Taking the parchment, Bob handed it to Rocksmasher. After looking it over, the red haired ogre nodded, “Everything looks in order.”

After signing the parchment, the two parties looked at each other and Harry tossed Bob the glass globe, “When can you have your rigs in position to start mining and drilling?”

Muddywater and Rocksmasher picked up the four trunks while Bob answered Harry, “We will move our rigs within the week and start drilling September first.”

Rising to his feet, Harry offered each ogre his hand, “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

“You as well,” Bob said as he and his fellows made their way to the door.

After the door closed, Bloodbather spoke, “You know you could’ve come to the goblins with that globe.”

Harry smirked, “I don’t think it’s a wise idea to keep all your investments in one basket, but if you help me the goblins can make some money today to,” his eyes hardened and a serious expression slipped onto his features as he turned to the white haired goblin, “what can you tell me about Regulus Black?”

Bloodbather raised a bushy white eyebrow, “I personally don’t know much, other than he was the youngest heir to the Black family.”

Harry nodded, “In that case, as Lord of the Black family I call an audit of all family members’ accounts, and dissolve the marriages of convicted death eaters under the grounds that they served a master other than their head of house.”

Blood bather’s eyes widened, “That will take some time. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?”

“I have reason to believe that Voldemort gave a piece of his soul to one of his followers.”

Harry rose to his feet, “Have the audit done by the end of the week and you can take half of the convicted Death eater’s possessions.”

Bloodbather nodded eagerly, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Harry strode across the room, “Yes,” he threw Bloodbather a slip of paper, “by these lands so the ogres can begin drilling and mining the land,” he stopped with his hand on the door, “ also, find me the black residents where Regulus Black grew up.”

He turned the doorknob and stopped, “Oh, and Bloodbather, if you think about taking that land and developing it yourself that would be in violation of our Gringotts contracts, which means you would die.”

With that, Harry strode out the door.

Bloodbather watched him go with a smirk on his scarred face. _‘That boy would’ve made one mean goblin.’_

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

 

Harry strode across the Gringotts lobby, his footsteps clicking on the tile floor. Arriving at the door he stepped past Draco Malfoy and a man with long blonde hair. Both were dressed in dark robes embroidered with silver. The man clutched a cobra topped cane with rubies in its eyes.

Draco Malfoy glanced at Harry with a smug smile on his face.

The moment the young god past the man, the ring on his right hand burned, causing him to freeze.

Images of the long blonde haired cloaked figure running from the building where Willow was kept flashed through his mind along with the smell of blood and decay. He glanced at the man, emerald eyes locked with cool gray.

“Sorry sir,” Harry said straightening up, “I’m in a hurry I’ve got another meeting.” Straightening his blazer, he offered the blonde man his hand, “I’m Harry Potter.”

The man’s thin face twitched and a smirk turned his pale pink lips upward as he looked Harry over with cool gray eyes.

The blonde man grasped Harry’s hand with one clad in soft black leather, the leather creaked against Harry’s skin as they shook hands.

“I am Lucius Malfoy,” the man said his gray eyes sweeping up and down Harry’s form.

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Malfoy, again I’m sorry for bumping into you, but I really must go,” the young god forced a smile, “after all time is money.”

“Ah, if only I could get my son to understand that,” Mr. Malfoy said glancing at a scowling Draco.

Harry sent Draco a smirk, his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously, he turned back to Mr. Malfoy and shook his head slowly, “Not all children can be so business oriented, after the tragedy that befell my family I really can’t afford not to be,” Harry replied watching the elder Malfoy’s face carefully.

Lucius twitched ever so slightly, before the muscles of his face forced themselves into a somber expression, “Yes, such a tragedy.”

“Yes it was,” Harry said, his eyes starting to glow bit, “this Voldemort, he was supposed to be about pure blood supremacy, but he seems to have wiped out quite a few old families. Makes you wonder if he really cares about them at all.”

With that, Harry strode past the Malfoy’s. In the doorway of the bank he paused and made a fist with his right hand, sending magic into his ring.

Where the dark jewel met with the ring, a pale blonde hair rose from the small space and floated after the Malfoy’s. The young god watched out of the corner of his eye is the hair reattached itself to its owner’s scalp.

Harry’s eyes blazed with power as he watched the Malfoy’s approach a teller. _‘Your days are numbered Mr. Malfoy of that I promise you.’_

Shaking his head, the young god strode out of the bank, relaxing as the summer sun bathed his tan skin. Nodding to the goblins guarding the door, Harry took the steps two at a time, pausing at the bottom.

_‘I guess it’s time I deliver Hermione the potions I promised her.’_

Slipping into the crowd, Harry made his way to an alley between Madame Malkin’s robes for all occasions and Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

Leaning against the wall, the young god closed his eyes, picturing Hermione’s face in his mind. The scent of ink, parchment, and old books filled his nose as Hermione’s image became clear. Her storm gray eyes with copper flex around the iris twinkled mischievously as she smiled at him.

Opening his eyes, Harry dispersed into a wave of embers, swirling the dirt and grime around him as he disappeared.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry appeared in one of London’s wealthy neighborhoods. Large houses made of brick lined the street with expensive cars in the driveway.

_‘Being a dentist must pay well.’_

Shaking his head, Harry strode down the street following the trail of Hermione’s magic. _‘I really need to do something about this, if I can follow Hermione’s magic so could other magical creatures.’_

The young god stopped before a three-story brick house with dark black shutters. A golden number shone in the sunlight on the dark wooden door. Walking up the pale paved drive, Harry paused at a dark black Mercedes-Benz. _‘Yep, being a dentist pays really well.’_

Running a finger along the cars smooth curved hood, Harry shook his head and took a set of brick steps to the door. He paused in between two concrete columns made up to look like marble.  _‘I wonder if the Granger suspected their Greek ancestry.’_

Striding to the door, the young god knocked lightly and waited.

**_ TBG _ **

Hearing the knock at the door, Hermione lowered her book with a sigh “Oh come on it was just getting good.”

Keeping the book clutched loosely in her left hand, the descendent of Athena swung her feet off the couch and stood up. Her bare feet glided across the hardwood floor of her living room as she used her right hand to adjust the sports bra around her expanding breasts.

Setting the book down on the hallway table between two of her baby pictures, Hermione stopped at the mirror on the other side of the table and brushed her hair.

Smiling to herself the descendent of Athena grabbed the curved door handle and pulled it open, just as the person on the other side was about to knock again.

Gray eyes flecked with copper locked with emerald.

Harry, Hermione started, her cheeks flushing as she realized her current state of dress.

Emerald eyes swept up and down her body, making the descendent of Athena fidget.

A smirk turned Harry’s tan lips upward, “I have to say,” he gestured at her clothes, “I like these clothes a whole lot better than our school robes.”

 _‘Man look at those legs,’_ Harry thought admiring the way Hermione’s legs looked in her biking shorts.

With a supreme effort of will, Hermione made her blush fade, she let her gray copper eyes scan his body while tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

Harry had changed over the summer. He was now almost six feet tall. His shoulders had broadened and his body was now packed with so much muscle that his expensive dress shirt was stretched taut over his chest.

_‘My Harry how you have grown.’_

Shaking her head the descendent of Athena tore her gaze away from the young god’s body and glanced down at the briefcase he clutched in his large left hand.

She cocked her head to one side and smirked at the young god, leaning against the door frame, “So, what are you here for, or were you just hoping to catch me in my underwear.”

Harry smiled unabashed by her statement, “Well to be honest that was a secret hope of mine. Although,” he let his eyes scan her body, causing her to flush, “I do like this look you have going it’s very sporty.”

Blushing, Hermione scowled at her friend, “What are you really here for, Harry?”

Harry’s face turned serious, “Are your parent’s home?”

Hermione raised a delicate chestnut colored eyebrow, “Well you’re forward aren’t you,” she said with a smirk, “already going to ask my parents for my hand in marriage?”

Harry’s serious expression gave way to a smirk, “That depends entirely on you.”

Hermione blushed. _‘I guess that answers the question of whether he likes me or not, but how do I feel about him?’_

The descendent of Athena shook her head, “My parents aren’t home right now. They’re at their dental practice.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod, “Can I come inside? I have the item we discussed.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “What item?”

Harry leaned forward, the scent of firewood and sweets filled the descendent of Athena’s nose.

“The item that can extend your parents lives,” the young god whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered as Harry’s breath tickled her skin.

Shaking her head, the descendent of Athena backed out of the doorway, “You better come in then.”

**_ TBG _ **

Harry stepped inside, letting his emerald eyes scanned the interior of the house.

Baby pictures and family photos decorated the pale white walls. A table set against the middle of the wall. Displaying a picture of a smiling young Hermione hugging a large white dog as it sniffled her.

The young god winced when light shone through the rectangular windows of the door, bounced off an oval shaped mirror and speared his eyes.

Shaking his head, Harry followed Hermione down the hallway as she let him deeper into the house. He glanced up the stairs leading to the upper floor, but saw nothing but shadows.

Smirking, the young god turned his attention to Hermione’s behind and watched it as she led him into the living room.

Tearing his eyes away from what he thought was a great part of Hermione’s anatomy, Harry looked around the room.

An L-shaped sofa took up a big majority of the floor space. A dark iron table topped with a thick sheet of glass set in the middle of the room, decorated with a variety of sports magazines.

More family photos line the walls their oval-shaped picture frames, shining with a golden light that pierced the windows regardless of the white curtains blocking out the midday sun.

A large blocky TV sat against the middle of the far wall.

“So, are you going to just stare, or are you going to sit down?” Hermione asked sitting down on the couch and placing her bare feet on the coffee table.

Shaking his head, Harry moved over to a high-back white leather chair and sat down, placing his briefcase beside the chair.

“So,” he began relaxing his arms on the curved arms of the chair, “how has your summer been?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _‘Really? That’s what he’s starting with.’_

Shaking her head, the descendent of Athena summoned the aged leather bound book she left on the hallway table with a raise of her hand.

The book flew into Hermione’s hand with a resounding smack, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

A smirk turning his lips upward, “Did little miss never break the rules just use magic outside of school?” He asked mischief in his voice.

Raising her chin defiantly, Hermione stared at him, “I think I broke plenty of rules last Year, and most of them were your fault.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me, but I think I was the one that tried to talk you and Neville out of going after the philosopher stone,” he shook his head, “but no you just had to be involved,” he leaned forward with a knowing smirk on his face, “you just had to solve the mystery of who was after it.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, but Hermione was the one to look away first, “Dammit,” she muttered, “I hate it when you’re right.”

Shaking his head, Harry glanced at the leather bound book on Hermione’s lap, “I take it that is something Athena gave you.”

Hermione turned back to him, a small scowl still on her face, yes, you were right, Athena did make a vault for any one of her bloodline, the scowled change to a smile, “there are a lot of ancient tomes in there and plenty of money.”

Nodding, Harry leaned back in his chair, “What about Thoth, did he leave you a vault?”

Hermione nodded, beginning to flip through her book, “Yeah, he too left me plenty of money and a lot of scrolls on ancient Egyptian magic.”

Harry nodded, “So, what have you learned?”

Lowering her book with a smile on her face, the descendent of Athena glanced at the pale white walls, “Well, after our eventful last year, I’ve been working on reinforcing the house using runes,” she shook her head, “but I’m not sure it’s enough.”

Her shoulders sagged and she turned to Harry chewing on her bottom lip, “I’m worried if we go any deeper on our current path that Sobek will send someone to attack my parents.”

Rising to his feet, Harry strode across the room and knelt before Hermione, placing his hands on her knees, “I won’t let anything happen to your parents, I promise.”

Hermione glared at him, the copper flex in her storm gray eyes glowing with power, “you can’t promise to keep them safe when you can’t be everywhere at once.”

Harry moved his hands up to clasp Hermione’s in his, “You’re right,” he said conceding Hermione’s point, “but you’ve got to remember that most of Sobek’s followers are wizards. They know nothing about the Muggle world.”

Hermione looked at him, her gaze hardened and her eyes still glowing, “If Tipsy was still on earth, would you be willing to risk her safety just because the wizards don’t know that much about the Muggle world?”

_‘Well, Tipsy and the others could use magic to defend themselves, but I don’t think telling you that would help right now.’_

The young god shook his head, “If it makes you feel any better, I can take a look at the runes that you set up. Maybe add some protections of my own.”

For a moment, the descendent of Athena just stared at him with hard eyes then her shoulders relaxed and she nodded.

Releasing her hands, Harry moved up to sit beside her on the couch. Once seated the young god relaxed his body and opened his site.

Over the summer, Gwydion had taught him how to use a lot of his abilities just by using the latent magic in his body, so he didn’t have to tap into his reserves.

The serpent like runes of the Greek flared to life with crimson light in every corner of the room. The occasional Egyptian hieroglyphs shone gold in the neat lines of crimson.

Rising to his feet, Harry strode to one corner of the room and traced a golden bird in the middle of a line of Greek runes with his finger.

Nodding, the young god turned back to Hermione, “Your protections are good, any magical or human for that matter wanting to harm your parents won’t be able to find the house,” he walked over to the couch and sat back down, “but with your permission I would like to add something just in case someone is lucky enough to find the house.”

Hermione nodded with a firm look on her face, “Anything to keep my parents safe.”

Nodding, the young god raised his hand. His briefcase flew across the room. Sitting it on the table, Harry flipped it open and began to scan the contents sitting in their cushion holders.

Hermione peered over Harry’s shoulder, raising her eyebrow at the contents inside. Scooting close to the briefcase, the descendent of Athena ran her finger along the rows of needle’s lining the bottom of the briefcase. She moved on to the glass balls above them. Finally she plucked one of the golden silver orbs above the glass balls and rolled it along her fingers, “Do you always carry weapons with you?”

Pulling a small wooden box from its foam holder situated in the lid of the briefcase, Harry glanced at the descendent of Athena, “Actually these are for you, I was worried about the danger your parents could be in, so I figured I would show them how to use these weapons.”

Hermione looked down at her lap. _‘I am such a bitch, here I was jumping all over him and he brought a way to help my parents protect themselves.’_

“Hey,” Harry said sliding a hand on her shoulder, “it’s alright I understand. You’re worried about your parents. It’s perfectly natural to be angry at the cause of that.”

Hermione’s head snapped around, “No, you are not the thing that’s putting my parents endanger. That is Sobek. He’s a danger to everyone with magic.”

Harry looked away, “Being my friend doesn’t help matters.”

Hermione grabbed Harry’s face in her small hands and turned him to face her, “Hey, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even be here right now. I will always be your friend.”

“Only my friend?” Harry asked softly, he leaned forward.

Their lips were inches apart when the front door opened, causing them to jump away from each other.

Glancing at Hermione, Harry rose from the couch, stepped back a few feet, and stopped at the edge of one corner with his hands folded behind his back.

A man came into view his dark green sweater vest standing out starkly against the white background of the living room. His brown eyes widened, then narrowed as he took in the room, “Hermione,” he asked running a hand through his short brown hair, “who is this?”

Mr. Granger moved over to a high-back leather armchair and sat down, letting his hands loosely grip its curved arms.

Hermione fidgeted. She nervously twirled a strand of her chestnut brown hair around her finger, “This is Harry,” the descendent of Athena said, gesturing to the young god standing stiffly at the end of the couch.

Mr. Granger’s eyes widened. He straightened his narrow shoulders and stood straight, showing off his entire five foot four frame. He locked eyes with Harry, “I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you for what you’ve transformed my daughter into,” Mr. Granger said with an edge to his voice.

“Dad,” Hermione exclaimed, but Harry and Mr. Granger ignored her.

Harry nodded, “That’s entirely understandable, I did put your daughter through a major transformation without your permission,” one corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smile, “but in my defense she asked me to and let’s be honest once she gets something in her head it’s very hard to change her mind.”

Mr. Granger steepled his long thin fingers in front of him and stared at Harry.

The young god looked back tension begin to build in the room as the two locked eyes, neither willing to look away.

The tension was broken when a dark-haired woman walked into the living room. Her green eyes widened as she saw Harry then she smiled, “And who might you be?” She asked smoothing out her plain white dress. Her silver bracelets glinted as they caught the light.

Harry dipped his head to the elder female Granger, “I’m Harry Potter ma’am.”

“I’m Margaret,” Mrs. Granger said with a wide smile, she gestured to her husband, her diamond earrings shone as she turned her body, “and this is John.”

John turned a small glare on his wife, “He and I were in the middle of something.”

Margaret waved away her husband’s words, “Oh, it’s not like you were going to do anything to him anyway,” she sent him a smirk, this boy, she gestured at Harry, “did something neither one of us could do,” she smiled at Hermione, “brought our little girl out of her shell.”

Mr. Granger’s shoulders sagged, and he looked at his wife like a wounded dog, “Can you at least let me intimidate the boy our daughter always talks about a little.”

Hermione went from a bright pink to crimson red, “Mom, dad,” she cried out scandalized.

Both parents laughed, “So,” Mr. Granger said after they got themselves under control, “what are you here for Mr. Potter?”

Smiling Harry sat down on the corner of the couch, “please call me Harry, and I’m just here to check up on Hermione and deliver something she asked me to make, but before we get to that,” he reached across the glass table and slid the wooden box he had removed from his briefcase to him.

Sliding the lid off, the young god dumped a handful of rectangular stones into his hand and flipped the box back towards the briefcase. It flew through the air, hovered over its foam holder then settled snugly inside it.

Ignoring the surprised looks on the Granger’s faces, Harry turned the stones over in his hand, each one of them were made of smooth gray stone about the size of a domino. Each one had the serpent like runes of the Greek in red ink around its edges. Every stone had a blocky Norse rune in the center in black ink.

_‘I really need to give Gwydion something special for Christmas for showing me how to make these.’_

Over the summer Gwydion had shown Harry how to combine the runes of his two heritages to make incredibly powerful objects. The stones were the first thing Harry created using that knowledge.

Nodding to himself, the young god tossed the stones into the air and with a muttered word of power they spun in a circle before disappearing.

Smiling, Harry turned to Hermione, “Four of those stones will work their way into your magic and strengthen your barrier. The rest of them will move to the four cardinal points and increase its range,” he shook his head, “either way your parents will be better protected.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said her eyes shining with gratitude.

They stared at each other for a moment until Mr. Granger cleared his throat, causing both to blush and turn to him.

“That was impressive, but what did you do?”

Harry waved his hand, “Those stones are like giant batteries they will draw energy from the natural lay lines around Europe to strengthen the barrier your brilliant daughter put around your house to protect you.”

Mr. Granger’s eyes narrowed, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his mouth as he frowned, “Why do we need protecting?”

Harry’s eyes darkened and a scowl twisted his features, “There are some in the wizarding world that don’t like Muggleborns, Muggleborns are normal people that are born with magic, and even though after the ritual our Hermione is not a Muggle born they won’t care. They’ll still come after you to prove a point that wizards are superior to non-magical people.”

Mr. Granger shook his head, “Isn’t there anywhere in the world where prejudice doesn’t exist?”

Harry shook his head, “But that’s not the reason I’m here,” he reached into the in a pocket of his jacket and pulled out three vials, “I’m actually here to deliver these.”

The Granger parents looked at the three vials of glowing gold liquid.

“What are those?” Margaret Granger asked.

“Those,” Harry said gesturing to the vials, “are potions that will link you to your daughter and allow you to live as long as she does.”

Silence fell in the room.

“What exactly does that mean?” Mrs. Granger asked keeping her green eyes locked on the vials.

Harry crossed his legs, “Being a demigod Hermione will live anywhere from three hundred years onward, these vials,” he gestured to the glass tubes sitting at the edge of the table nearest Hermione, “will allow you to live as long as Hermione does,” he glanced at the descendent of Athena, “that is as soon as Hermione adds her blood.”

Rubbing her fingers together, the descendent of Athena conjured a needle and pricked her finger. Putting pressure on her pointer finger, Hermione forced a fat drop of blood into each vial, turning the golden liquid a glowing green.

With a flick of her hand, Hermione set two of the vials floating towards her parents.

Raising his hand, Harry caused the vials to pause in midflight, “Wait, I would like to add a bit of my blood to the potion if it’s all right with you.”

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Drinking this potion, will give you a connection to Hermione anything that happens to her will happened to you.”

All three Granger started at that.

Mrs. Granger placed a hand against her angular cheek, “Does that mean if we died, our Hermione dies to?”

Harry shook his head leaning back in his chair, “I don’t think so the only time you should have that weakness is when you’re really close together, but I would like to add my blood to the potion since it can be used as a catalyst to strengthen the potions effects, and it would also give me a connection to Hermione and the rest of you, which would make you harder to kill.”

Mr. Granger rubbed his pasty white cheek in thought, “What makes you so different than Hermione, or any other wizard for that matter?”

Harry took a deep breath, stealing his thoughts for their reactions, “I am a godling, a god who has not yet come into their full power which means, it’s very hard to kill me.”

Mrs. Granger’s eyes widened, but Mr. Granger just looked at Harry speculatively.

“You’re a god?” Mr. Granger questioned.

Harry shook his head, “I prefer to think of myself as an alien, since technically all the gods from history come from a different universe, but I am immortal and have great power, so the people of old would’ve probably called me one.”

Mr. Granger’s eyes widened and he fell back into his chair.

“What will your blood do to the potion?” Mrs. Granger asked leaning forward.

“It should only make it where it will be harder to kill you, but other than that I don’t know, there could be some unknown side effects, but you won’t grow tentacles, or horns or anything like that.”

Mr. Granger leaned forward with narrowed eyes, “Can you prove your claim?”

Smirking, Harry transformed his body into an exact copy of Mr. Granger’s. Then three doppelgängers split off from his body and took up positions at the corners of the room.

“Is this good enough?” The four Harry’s asked in unison and Mr. Granger’s voice.

John Granger’s mouth dropped open and he nodded slowly.

Leaning back in his chair, the young god concentrated in a certain way and the doppelgängers blurred out of existence, the magical energy flowing back into his body.

 _‘Show off,’_ the descendent of Athena thought with a smirk on her face. Her smirk shifted to a thoughtful expression, _‘I wonder if I could do something like that?’_

Mrs. Granger turned to Hermione, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear, “What do you think dear?”

Hermione blanched is everyone’s attention turned to her. _‘Oh now they remember I’m here.’_ Shaking her head, the descendent of Athena took a deep breath, “I trust Harry, I’ve seen the power he wields, and watched him protect others even when he didn’t have to.”

Harry exhaled and both Grangers turn to him, “If our daughter trusts you then so do we. Add your blood.”

Making a come here gesture with his fingers, Harry summoned the vials back to him. After taking the needle Hermione offered him he pricked his finger and added a drop of his glowing blood to the vials.

He noticed with detached wonderment that his blood had a stronger golden glow than the last time he had seen it, but he shook his head and watch the potion turn a bright blue.

Flicking his fingers outward, the young god sent the vials floating back to the three Grangers, “There you go, all that’s left to do is down the contents and you’ll live well beyond your years.”

The three Grangers eyed the vials with barely disguised discussed after seeing blood be added to the contents.

As one the three Grangers stiffened their shoulders and down the contents in one gulp, shuttering at the taste.

Mr. Granger coughed, “That is awful.”

Harry said nothing, just watched with a raised eyebrow as a youthful glow returned to the two elder Grangers. Their few wrinkles smoothed out.

Muscle was added to Mr. Granger’s frame, making his sweater vest tight,

A youthful shine returned to Miss Granger’s hair and youthful curves shown through her dress along with a much bigger bust.

 _‘Well that was unexpected,’_ Harry thought as Hermione’s mouth dropped open.

John and Margaret Granger looked at each other, “Wow,” they breathed.

For a moment the two elder Grangers just stared at each other and silence.

Harry didn’t need his godly senses to feel the tension and heat filling the room.

The silence was broken by the ringing of the phone.

 Mr. Granger rose with the grace of youth and disappeared into the hallway to answer the phone.

Mrs. Granger turned to Harry her arms over her chest, her dress now showing way more cleavage than she was comfortable with, “Did you know this would happen?” She asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Harry tensed then slowly shook his head, “No, I didn’t have a clue this would happen,” he smiled, “but I take it you like the results?”

Mrs. Granger looked down at her new curvaceous body and enlarged bust. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at Harry with a slight smile on her face, “I’ll admit I do like the younger body, and I never had a bust this big,” her smile turned into a glare, her green eyes glittered in the light, “but I hope there won’t be any more surprises.”

Harry squirmed under her gaze. _‘Now I know where Hermione gets her glare.’_ “There shouldn’t be,” he said, but not with as much certainty as he would’ve liked.

Hermione watched the interaction with a smirk on her face. _‘So the mighty Harry Lokison can’t handle my mother’s glare. Oh this is perfect blackmail material.’_

Before anyone could say anything else Mr. Granger came back into the room with a confused look on his face, “The phones for you,” he said handing the blocky cordless phone to Harry.

The young god noticed as he reached for the phone that the elder Grangers skin was becoming a light tan color, spreading across his pale pasty cheeks before the young god’s very eyes.

Taking the blocky cordless phone, Harry caught Mrs. Granger’s narrowed eyes, “At least it’s not a negative side effect.”

Mrs. Granger’s lips thinned, and Harry quickly put the phone to his ear.

“Hello,” he asked cautiously.

“Harry,” a familiar voice said on the other end, “this is Jennifer Hawthorne, I need your help.”


	30. Chapter 30

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

 

Harry leaned forward, a serious expression taking over his features. The white leather of his chair creaked as he shifted his weight.

“Jennifer Hawthorne,” Harry said in a low serious voice, “it’s been a long time.”

Hermione stiffened on the couch, her eyes narrowing. _‘Who is Jennifer Hawthorne?’_ The descendent of Athena wondered, an ugly feeling writhing in her chest.

“You said you needed my help,” Harry said rising to his feet and pacing before his chair, “Is something wrong with the werewolf cure I gave you? Do you need more?”

For a moment, there was silence on the other end of the phone.

Images of cloaked figures chasing down elves, smoke, screaming, and fire filled Harry’s mind, causing him to grip the phone so hard that the plastic casing cracked.

Exhaling, the young god relaxed his grip on the phone, “Jennifer, are you still there?”

“Yes Harry, I’m still here,” Jennifer soft feminine voice said, “and no, your cure works,” a smile filtered into her voice, “I was even able to create my own pack.”

“Was?” Harry questioned stopping before a window and peering out at the street.

A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he saw people riding bikes, or playing ball. His smile widened at the crack of a cricket bat hitting the ball just right.

“That’s what I called about,” Jennifer said, “for the past two years. We’ve been in a conflict with some ghouls over territory. It wouldn’t normally be a problem, my pack is far stronger than any ghoul, especially after your cure, but recently something has changed.”

The shewolf’s voice hardened, “Somehow, the ghouls have gained incredible strength. A lot of my pack is been killed, or injured.”

“Jen, may I call you Jen?”

A smile filled Jennifer’s voice, “Sure, we are old friends after all.”

“Jen, I feel bad for you, and I’m really sorry about your people, but I have more people I care about now, I can’t endanger them by getting involved in another racist conflict.”

The shewolf sighed, “I know, and I normally wouldn’t ask, but the ghouls are moving closer to London. After the battle with the werewolves the ghouls of gotten a taste for living flesh. Can you imagine what they’ll do in a city like London?”

Harry’s eyes glazed over.

City streets ran red with blood, dead bodies lay decaying in crumbling buildings under a gray mid-day sky, the smell of death, decay, and old blood hung over the city like a miasma.

Ghouls stalked buildings with blood caked windows, chasing down any warm flesh that moved in the disintegrating ruins.

Harry shook his head, “What do you need?”

“Thank you Harry, I knew I could count on you,” Jennifer said relief flooding her voice.

“I’ve tracked the ghouls to Highgate Cemetery. Can you meet me there tonight?”

“I’ll be there,” Harry said nodding. He stopped as he realized the shewolf couldn’t see him.

“Thanks Harry,” Jennifer said in a much happier tone, “I knew I could count on you.”

“No problem,” Harry said, the corners of Harry’s lips turned upward in a smile, “it’s not like I could let ghouls overrun the city I now call home.”

Jennifer laughed, “See you tonight.”

“See you then.”

Hanging up the phone, Harry turned on his heel and tossed it to Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger turned the phone over in his hand, eyeing the crack on the side, “Did you have to break my phone?”

Eyes flashing, Harry smiled at the surprised look on Jon’s face when the crack sealed itself.

Jon Granger nodded, “Thank you.”

Harry smiled, “No problem.”

Turning so that he faced the entire Granger family, the young god bowed at the waste, “Jon, Margaret, thank you for your hospitality and the trust you have shown me. I promise it won’t be misplaced,” he shook his head with a sorrowful smile on his face, “unfortunately something has come up, so I must leave.”

He turned to Hermione, “I’ll see you at school Hermione,” he looked down at the briefcase full of weapons, “please show your parents how to use those.”

With that, Harry dispersed into a whirlwind of embers and disappeared.

Smiling, Jon Granger looked at his daughter, “I like him,” he let his eyes scan her attire, “but next time he comes to visit dress in something a little less revealing.”

Blushing, Hermione crossed her arms, “Let’s just go over how to use these weapons.”

The descendent of Athena glanced out the window. _‘I don’t know where you’re going Harry,’_ her eyes narrowed, _‘but I’m going to find out.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Embers swirled through the high arched windows casting light on the marble floor of the Potter Manor foyer.

Harry touched down lightly on the marble floor, his emerald eyes scanning his surroundings as he flexed his fingers, “Well, that ended well. That’s probably the farthest I’ve traveled in ember form. At least I’m not missing any body parts,” he shook his head, “it’s good to know I can travel long distances without losing important parts of my anatomy.”

 He glanced at the two staircases before him, one large spiral one led to the upper floors, where his lab and bedroom were, the other led down into shadows.

Striding forward the young god paused before the two staircases, “I probably need to check and make sure I have everything I need downstairs just in case things go bad,” he shook his head, “no, I can’t keep Jennifer waiting. Whatever is wrong seemed pretty bad.”

Nodding, Harry sprinted forward. Taking the stairs to the upper floors two at a time. He stripped off his suit, leaving a trail of clothes floating behind him. He stumbled with his pants around his ankles at the top of the stairs before flinging them off his foot and striding towards his bedroom, his sock covered feet gliding along the plush red carpet.

Pushing open the double doors to his bedroom, the young god strode inside.

 Streaks of sunlight danced across the crimson covered sheets of his king-size four poster bed.

_‘It’s only mid-day, and I’m already exhausted.’_

Shaking his head, Harry made his way over to his bureau. Swinging open the doors, he pulled out a blue T-shirt, a jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white and gray trainers.

After slipping on the clothes, Harry flexed his hand, summoning his silver dagger from its dimensional pocket. Without hesitation the young god plunged the dagger towards his chest, there was a flash of golden light as the runes etched into the threads of his clothes flared to life, protecting his body.

A wide smile spread across his face. _‘Good, if the runes on my clothes can stop a dwarf made dagger they should be able to stop a ghoul’s claws no problem.’_

Still smiling, Harry turned on his heel and strode out of his bedroom.

**_ TBG _ **

Stepping into his lab, Harry surveyed the four long tables with their cauldrons belching different colored smoke.

Striding forward, the young god picked up a beaker with runes molded into its surface, “If I’m going to face some ghouls tonight then I’m going to need some very special weapons.”

The runes on the glass glowed as he forced some plants into the vial, a wide smile spread across his face as the plants were replaced by a pale milky liquid as the runes finished extracting the specific property Harry needed from the plant.

_‘Good, my new set of potion equipment works. I was worried I messed up when molding the glass. Now let’s get to work.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Pale orange light painted the marble floor of the foyer as the setting sun bathed Potter Manor in its fading light.

Harry took the stairs two at a time, a leather pouch tied to one of his belt loops swaying as he jumped the last few steps. Just as his feet touched the marble floor, the young god dispersed into a thousand embers, swirling into the air before disappearing through small cracks around the windows in the foyer.

**_ TBG _ **

Jennifer Hawthorne, the first human ever to control their werewolf transformation, stood tapping her foot on the gravel path leading to Highgate Cemetery. Her blue eyes flashed yellow as she let them trail along the stone castle like wall that guarded the front of the cemetery.

The bright full moon cast a long shadow along the curved walls that held a set of angular windows in place.

Tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, Jennifer Hawthorne exhaled a small cloud of white frost, “Come on Harry, where are you?”

Tucking her small leather jacket about her, the shewolf shivered as wind caressed the dark blue spandex pants that clung to her legs like a second skin.

Light blue eyes flashed in the moonlight. _‘This is the last time I wear spandex pants and calf high boots to a battle.’_

“You picked the most interesting places to meet.”

Jennifer turned, her long brown ponytail whipping around her.

Harry Lokison stood behind her tall and broad shouldered with chiseled features, his emerald green eyes shone with their own inner power. He strode forward with inhuman grace, his dark hair shining in the moonlight.

He stopped before the shewolf and offered her his large hand, his white teeth shining as he smiled down at her, “It’s been a long time Jen, his emerald green eyes scanned her up and down with an inhuman intensity, causing her to shiver.”

Shaking her head, the shewolf smiled at him, letting her blue eyes glance up and down his body, “You appear to have changed a lot, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you are aging faster than you should.”

Emerald eyes met light blue, “Apparently, godlings mature faster than normal humans to better protect ourselves from those who would hurt us,” he shook his head, “unfortunately for me I have mortal blood in my veins, so it’s not happening as fast as it normally would for someone on one of the godly planets.”

Shaking his head, the young god backed away and looked at her more closely, “I may have changed a lot, but you haven’t changed a bit in the three years that we have been a part.”

The shewolf placed one hand on her hip and cocked the other one to the side, “Yeah,” she said with a cocky smile, “apparently your little potion did more than just give me control over my wolf. It also slowed down my aging, so I’ll be able to look hot for years to come.”

Harry shook his head in amazement, “Man I’m good.”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Moving forward, Harry wrapped the shewolf in his arms, “it’s good to see you Jen, it’s good to know that someone from my old village is still alive.”

Jennifer snaked her slender arms around his waist, “It’s good to see you too Harry,” she pulled back and smiled up at him, “although I miss the cute little boy that was the same height as me.”

Stepping back, Harry straightened his jacket, “I’m sure he still in here somewhere,” he turned to face the castle like wall that was the entrance to the graveyard, eyeing the undisturbed iron gate, “So, what are we facing?”

Eyes hardening, Jennifer turned to face the graveyard, “This is Highgate Cemetery, it’s supposed to be haunted, which makes it the perfect place for ghouls to hang out. The legend of the haunting will cover the screams and agonizing wails of their feeding.”

Harry glanced at her, “What a vivid image you are painting.”

The shewolf glanced at him, her eyes shining gold, “It’s not just an image. I’ve seen them do it before with my pack.”

Harry’s tan lips turned down in a frown, “How could a bunch of flesh eaters defeat werewolves that have control over their change.”

Clawed fingers dug into a delicate palm, “I don’t know, Jennifer growled, somehow there strength increased beyond what it once was. They suddenly had access to strengthen power like I’ve only seen once before.” She glanced at Harry, causing his eyes to widen.

“Are you telling me that these ghouls somehow acquired the strengthen powers of a god?”

“I don’t know if it’s the exact same, but there’s certainly stronger than they were before.”

Harry strode forward, the gravel crunching under his feet, “Well then, I think it’s about time we go stop us some ghouls, but first,” he raised his hands, “graveyard so full of fright hide yourself from the rest of the world on this night.”

The air shimmered with a golden haze and Highgate Cemetery disappeared.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Jennifer looked at him, “What did you do?”

“We’re getting ready to go into battle against mutated supernatural creatures. I think it’s best if we don’t have any innocent bystanders wondering in.”

“Okay,” the shewolf said slowly, “but if it’s hidden from the world how are we supposed to get in.”

Stretching forth his hand, Harry smiled, “Take my hand. This is my spell, so I’m immune to its effects.”

Smiling Jennifer slipped her delicate hand into his.

With a nod, the two disappeared in a blur of supernatural speed.

**_ TBG _ **

The duo strode along the stone path weaving through the graveyard, running their fingers along the rough gray stone that made up the tombs on either side of them.

Feeling the texture under his fingers changed to rough rusted metal, Harry turned to look and found himself facing the door to a mausoleum made of thick iron and covered in a coating of light brown rust.

Running his fingers along the stylized W in the center of the door, the young god turned to Jennifer, “You know, one day when you’re not hunting bloodthirsty flesh eating monsters. I would rather like to come here and use my necromancy to talk to some of the spirits. I bet they could tell me some amazing things.”

The shewolf’s eyes widened ever so slightly and a delicate brown eyebrow arched in surprise, “You can use necromancy?”

Harry shrugged, continuing on down the path, stumbling slightly as he tripped over weeds peeking through the concrete, “I get it from my mother side,” he said once he regained his balance.

Jogging forward, Jennifer rejoined his side, “You do realize that you being a necromancer can help us in the coming battle.”

“Maybe,” Harry said slowly a light frown appearing on his face, “I’m still learning how to use it.”

The shewolf smirked, “Well there’s nothing like real world practice.”

“Yeah just how I wanted to die,” Harry muttered as mausoleums gave way to weathered headstones, “mauled by a bunch of flesh eating monsters while I’m trying to control them with the skill I haven’t even used all that much.”

Suddenly, they froze.

A dense fog began to snake its way through the graveyard, blocking their vision of the path ahead and obscuring the way back.

Shadows began to flit through the mist at supernatural speed, Harry’s nostrils flared as he took in the scent of death, decay, and blood.

Harsh raspy whispers began to echo around them, “Fresh meat, kill them, new blood, power.”

His vision changed showing him a wide range of thermal patterns, depicted as bright oranges, yellows, and reds. Body shape blocks of white moved through the mist in a blur of motion, his ears picked up the sound of crunching stone and scuffling feet.

_‘Thank goodness Gwydion taught me how to control my shape shifting abilities to a greater level. Being able to change the inner workings of my body may just save my life this night.’_

“Be careful,” Jennifer growled, her eyes shining yellow, “we found them.”

Flexing his hands, Harry summoned his daggers, “No, they’ve found us.”


	31. Chapter 31

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

 

Harry watched through thermal vision as white body shaped blocks of cold moved around them. He turned to Jennifer, watching as her ears became pointed.

Her yellow eyes followed the movements around them, and her ears twitched at every shifting stone.

Shaking his head, Harry scowled as a thought occurred to him, “I probably should have asked this before, but exactly how many ghouls attacked your pack?”

Jennifer glanced at him, before flicking her eyes back to the enemy, “They moved too fast for us to see, but traditionally ghouls don’t travel in large numbers. They tend to eat each other if they do.”

_‘Well that’s a disturbing thought.’_

Shaking his head, the young god pictured a tornado in his mind, focusing on the way the wind whipped out from the upside down cone shape.

Once he had the image firmly in his mind Harry slowly raised his hand into the air pushing wind magic through his arm and out his palm.

Wind exploded out of Harry’s palm, blowing away the mist and sending loose pieces of gravel and grass flying. Gritting his teeth, the young god fought to keep the wind away from him and Jennifer.

When the last of the mist dispersed, Harry lowered his arm panting lightly.

He let his eyes scanned the night, but caught no sign of the ghouls with his thermal vision.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the young god turned to Jennifer, “Well you were right, They’re definitely fast to be able to avoid a sudden attack like that, especially since it was formed from wind.”

Jennifer’s nose became pointed and her nostrils flared as she took in a deep nose full of the night air, “Their close, their scent lingers in the air.”

Concentrating, Harry used his shape shifting abilities to augment his hearing. He winced as the sounds of the night suddenly became too loud. Taking a deep breath, the young god cleared his mind.

Breathing slowly, the sounds of the night slowly came into focus.

The crackling of leaves being blown across the ground filled Harry’s ears. Suddenly, the peaceful sound was replaced by an odd pattern of footsteps. He only heard one footstep, like the person only had one leg, but they seem to be drawing closer at incredible speed.

_‘Note to self, if you’re going to augment a certain part of your body, make sure to do it before you go into battle.’_

Suddenly, Jennifer tensed.

“Move now,” she shouted jumping into the air with Harry seconds behind her.

Ghouls slammed into the spot where they had just been, cracking the concrete beneath them.

Landing on a pair of tombstones, the duo looked over their enemy.

They were lean with wiry muscle beneath their pale white skin.

Harry’s eyes locked on to a young blonde girl, her greasy blonde hair whipping around her as she scuttled along the concrete sniffing the air with vertically slit  nostrils. _‘Incredible, they move so fast that you only hear one footstep.’_

The female ghouls long double-jointed fingers flexed at the end of a large hand. The claws tipping the end of each finger digging deep gouges into the concrete.

Jennifer’s eyes locked on to a boy with greasy brown hair. Her yellow eyes flicked to the dark pointed claws at the end of his long fingers. Images of those claws tearing through her pack too fast for her to see flash through her mind

Shuddering Jennifer turned to Harry with hard eyes, “Watch out for their claws, they secrete some kind of paralyzing agent. More than a few of my pack were eaten alive, unable to move because of those claws.”

Suddenly, the ghouls head snapped around, black eyes locking onto their position. Wide smiles spread across the ghoul’s faces, revealing black gums and yellow teeth.

“Ah, look brother,” the girl hissed, “it’s the little shewolf, the blonde’s head swiveled to look at Jennifer, and she brought us more food. Isn’t that nice of her?”

The brother smiled, scuttling forward on his hands and knees, making Harry tense. He stopped about a foot from them and sniffed the air. He swiveled to face his sister, tearing more holes in his tattered jeans, “Yes it is sister,” he sniffed the air, “but I can’t quite figure out what she brought us this time.”

The sister rose to her feet, smoothing out her filthy white dress. She leaned forward on the front of her feet, “Oh, a surprise,” she said clapping her large hands together, “what fun,” she turned to her brother, “maybe this is a peace offering for what she did to father?”

The brother sprang to his feet, “It’s going to take more than one unique meal to make up for killing our father,” he snarled.

The sister glided forward. Laying a hand on her brother’s shoulders, she smoothed out his dark T-shirt, “I know Daniel,” she said tenderly, “but maybe if we eat them both it will lessen the pain.”

Slipping a hand into the pouch tied to his belt, Harry pulled out a vial of white liquid flecked with yellow, “You’re not going to be eating anyone today,” he said flicking the vial towards them.

In the blink of an eye, the sister disappeared. She appeared behind Harry and hoisted him off the ground just as Harry’s vial smashed into the ground at her brother’s feet.

Daniel recoiled at the smell of the liquid staggering backwards along the busted concrete, “Careful Reyna,” he said cautiously, “that liquid smells foul.”

Thank you for the warning brother, Reyna said, bringing Harry close and sniffing his neck. Her eyes widened, “Oh Daniel, the little wolf did bring as something special. Another one has walked into our midst.”

Harry struggled in the female ghouls grip, but couldn’t risk using any of his magic to break free in case he accidentally hurt Jennifer. _‘Well,’_ he thought, _‘Jennifer may be right about them having a divine being.’_

Jennifer lashed out with a clawed foot, causing Reyna to drop Harry and returned to her brother.

“Well this going to be fun,” Harry said his eyes locking onto Reyna, “I’ve never killed an enemy so much faster than me before.” He glanced at the path Reyna would have to have taken to get behind him.

Concentrating, the young god enhanced his thermal vision, so that now he could see even the minutest detail. With his new enhanced vision he could see the path rain had taken in the grass, her clawed toenails leaving tiny scratches along the ground.

_‘If she leaves these marks every time she moved, it will be easy to track her.’_

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Jennifer, “I would say you were lucky to kill their father,” he pulled out another vial of white liquid, “but this time you won’t need luck.”

The young god sprinted forward, shape shifting his body to make him faster and stronger. Muscles bulged beneath Harry’s skin as he closed the distance between him and his opponent. In a blur of motion, the young god threw a punch, but Daniel sidestepped the punch.

Appearing before him, Reyna lashed out with her claws.

Jumping to the side, Harry sent the vial of white liquid smashing into Reyna’s face with a flick of his wrist.

The female ghoul cried out staggering backwards, her white flesh running down her face like wax.

“Reyna,” Daniel called, spinning around to face his sister.

Capitalizing on his opponent’s distraction, the young god hardened his body with earth magic, causing his skin to turn a dark brown and take on a rock like texture.

Slamming a kick into Daniel’s chest, Harry sent the young ghoul flying through the graveyard, “We need to separate them,” he shouted to Jennifer before bounding after his opponent.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to my pack,” Jennifer growled through a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. A smile stretched across her face as she felt her bones liquefy and change into a new shape. Her clothes tore as her thighs, arms, and hands in large themselves.

Dark brown fur began to sprout from supple tan skin. Jennifer’s face elongated, her nose becoming a tan wolfish snout.

Reyna glared at her through her one good eye, the other having been melted out of her skull by Harry’s concoction. “Do you actually think I’m going to let you fully transform?” She snarled as the flesh on the left side of her face slid off, to reveal the clean white bone beneath.

The flesh fell to the ground in a puddle of white goo with a sickening plop.

With the sound between a roar and a hiss, Reyna flew forward, tackling the partially transformed werewolf into the graveyard, crushing tombstones as she used the werewolf’s body like a hammer. She slammed it into the ground over and over, smashing the stone monuments of the dead to powder.

**_ TBG _ **

Daniel hit the ground hard, tearing a deep trench in the tall grass of an older part of the graveyard. His otherworldly body rolled over tombstones, breaking them in half before slamming into a crypt, cracking its aged stone surface.

Daniel rose to his feet spewing blood out of his mouth, staining his yellowed teeth. Placing a large hand to his ribs, he smiled. _‘Well what do you know, Sobek was right this guy is powerful,’_ a pink tongue darted across his pale pink lips, _‘he’ll make a delicious meal.’_

Harry appeared before him in a blur of speed, the moonlight casting a shadow over his dark stone face.

“You are good, Harry Lokison,” Daniel said, wincing as his ribs popped back into place and his organs healed themselves.

Harry’s eyes widened, “How do you know my name?”

Daniel laughed, his form beginning to shift, “Let’s just say you made a certain snake very angry.”

His pale skin changed to a deep tan, his greasy dark brown hair morphed into blonde falling softly to his shoulders in soft ringlets. His black eyes change to bright blue, and muscle filled his thin frame.

 _‘Great,’_ Harry thought, _‘and here I thought Sobek was going to forget about me for a while,’_ he shook his head, _‘I would try to beat information out of the sky, but somehow I don’t think he’s the type that that would work on. Plus, I’ve never really been the torturing type.’_

Stretching forth his hand, an iron bar came flying into the male ghoul’s hand, “Now Mr. Lokison, let’s see if you can stand up against someone with the power of a god, or if Sobek’s worry of you was for nothing.”

Pointing the triangular end of his bar towards Harry, Daniel blurred forward, tearing up the ground behind him with his otherworldly speed.

A bright golden flash shone throughout the graveyard as Daniel’s makeshift spear impacted Harry’s arm. The male ghoul pushed hard, but only succeeded in breaking the iron bar on the runes of Harry’s clothes.

Slamming his foot into Daniel’s chest, Harry sent the ghoul staggering backwards.

Concentrating, Harry pictured the bright reddish orange color of fire magic deep within his body. He then added the pale white color of wind magic, combining the two until they formed the bright fluorescent blue of lightning.

Taking a deep calming breath, Harry fought to control the new energy coursing through his body. He slowly forced it through his arm until lightning crackled in between his fingers.

Sweat poured down Harry’s forehead as he gently probed the lightning towards his palm.

Lightning crackled within the young god’s palm. With a mental shove Harry sent the lightning flying towards the male ghoul.

Daniel dived out of the way just as the lightning hit the ground. An explosion shook the ground sending earth turned to glass high into the sky.

The shockwave picked up the male ghoul and threw him five feet through the air.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Harry exhaled. _‘Gwydion made combining two elements look easy.’_

His skin returned to normal, the rock that once covered it turning into dark green energy that floated away on the gentle wind that caressed the stones of the graveyard. His enhanced hearing returned to normal levels, just as his night vision faded away until he could see nothing but the normal blackness of the night.

His left hand tightened around the handle of his silver dagger. _‘Damn, using that lightning burned up a lot of my magic. The augmentations I made to my body have faded away. This fight just got a lot harder.’_

Shaking his head, the young god dipped his hand into the pouch tied to his belt loop. He pulled out a vial of the pale liquid and poured the contents onto the blade in his left hand. The silver metal shone an eerie white before returning to normal.

Nodding, Harry charged forward, skimming over broken pieces of tombstones with unnatural ease.

**_ TBG _ **

Jennifer in full werewolf form rolled around on the ground with Reyna on top of her. She yelped as Reyna’s large hand pounded on her snout.

Opening her jaws, Jennifer clamped down on Reyna’s hand. With a sharp yank to the side, the shewolf tore Reyna’s arm from her body.

Reyna howled as crimson life-giving liquid splattered the grass around her.

Placing her large clawed feet on Reyna’s stomach, Jennifer shoved hard, sending the female ghoul flying into the air.

She smashed hard into a stone angel, breaking it in half.

Crouching low to the ground, Jennifer sprinted forward in a blur of motion. Appearing above the ghoul she slashed down, tearing deep gouges into Reyna’s chest with her curved claws.

Blood with flecks of meat splattered the ground.

Flipping her feet above her head, Reyna rolled away from the angry shewolf, but not before getting four more slash marks on her back.

Rising to her feet, Reyna swayed slightly, blood fell from her wounds like rain as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Jennifer rose to her full height, towering over Reyna at an impressive nine feet, “What’s the matter little girl, Reyna asked in a terrifying deep voice. Can’t you defeat me without your daddy?”

“I don’t need my father to defeat a little bitch like you,” Reyna snarled, before her body exploded, a seven foot tall ebony colored werewolf came flying from the sticky remains.

Eyes widening, Jennifer could do nothing as the black werewolf slammed into her, sending them both rolling back across the graveyard, destroying more headstones.

Jennifer howled as Reyna’s clause raked across her ribs, “Let’s see how you do now that the playing field has been evened,” Reyna said in her hissing voice.

In a blur of motion, the transformed ghoul disappeared.

Jennifer’s pointed ears twitched, turning her head her large yellow eyes zeroed in on the black werewolf bounding from tombstone to tombstone.

 _‘Damn,’_ the shewolf thought, _‘how did Reyna transform into a werewolf?’_

Spinning her body around, Jennifer leapt into the air.

She slammed into the ebony colored werewolf, driving her off the tombstones and into the earth with enough force to create a dent. With fierce ferocity, the shewolf bit and clawed at her enemy, sending bits of flesh and fur flying into the air.

Reyna howled as the brown haired shewolf tore her body apart. She latched her teeth onto Jennifer’s transformed arm and pulled, tearing off a chunk of meat.

Yelping, Jennifer jumped backwards, slashing her claws at Reyna’s snout.

Growling, Reyna flicked her head, sending blood flying through the air. Crouching low, the dark-haired werewolf leapt towards Jennifer, tackling her to the ground.

Reyna grinned, showing razor-sharp teeth as she pinned Jennifer to the ground and hooked her curved claws into the shewolf’s chest tearing it open.

Howling in pain, Jennifer shifted her body weight, flipping Reyna over so that she was on top. The two rolled around in a massive ball of fur and teeth.

Chunks of muscle, bloody meat, and other bodily fluids splattered on to the ground as the werewolves slashed and bit at each other.

Raising a massive paw, Jennifer slammed it into Reyna’s torso, sending her skating across the ground, her body digging a deep trench as she went. She slammed into a tomb with a sickening crack.

Waiting just a moment, the shewolf grinned as her wounds stopped bleeding. Reluctantly, she knelt on the ground and began eating the discarded parts of her opponent, her werewolf metabolism needing more food to finish healing.

As her wounds began to heal, Jennifer stood up and raced across the graveyard, slobber flying from her mouth as she roared at her opponent. A foot away from the ebony colored werewolf, Reyna’s feet slammed into the still raw muscle of the shewolf’s chest, sending her flying through the air.

She slammed onto the roof of a crypt caving it in. She fell through the roof crashing onto a stone casket, breaking its ornate lid. Bits of masonry and fine gray powder rain down on her, painting her rich brown fur gray.

**_ TBG _ **

Appearing above Daniel, Harry raised his dagger, letting gravity drag him towards the downed body. The transformed ghouls light blue eyes snapped open glowing with power. A jet of fire spewed from Daniel’s mouth, slamming into Harry’s chest, causing the runes etched into his clothes to flare gold.

The runes protected Harry from the heat, but the force of the flames sent the young god flying backwards, his silver dagger flying from his hand.

He slammed into a stone angel, his head bouncing off the pale surface and leaving a crimson streak as his body slid down it, landing in a heap at the base of the statue.

Harry’s emerald eyes fluttered open, flicking around him unfocused. _‘I certainly wasn’t expecting him to breathe fire, whoever he ate is certainly powerful.’_

Something blue white caught his eye.

Moving his head slowly, the young god saw spirits in all types of dress moving around the graveyard. _‘I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought.’_

Daniel knelt in front of him, bringing the young god back to the task at hand.

“I have to say, you do have some power, but I don’t see why Sobek feared you so much,” he shook his head, “he gave me the flesh of a god, and access to power like I’ve never felt before, so if he wants you dead who am I to argue.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to the spirits now floating through the graveyard. _‘Well at least now I know that the legends of a ghoul being able to transform into anyone they’ve eaten our true. That will be useful if I ever get out of here.’_

Suddenly, a blue white ghost in a trenchcoat and bowler hat floated forward. He laid an intangible hand on Harry’s shoulder. New knowledge filled the young god’s mind.

Before it was a struggle to make a connection with the dead using his power, but now he understood that necromancers were a bridge between the dead in the living. He realized that necromancy gave him a permanent connection with the dead all he had to do was let them in.

_‘I guess mom’s grimoire was right, necromancy isn’t about force it’s about subtlety.’_

_‘Thank you wise spirit,’_ Harry thought nodding to the ghost. With that thought, the young god reached out with his mind.

The heads of a hundred apparitions snapped towards him. As one they all began floating towards him. A foot away they shot into the air merging into a single stream of whitish blue spiritual energy.

Daniel’s eyes widened as Harry’s back arched, a white or are blossoming around his body. He stumbled backwards, tripping over tufts of tall grass and pieces of broken stone.

The young god’s head snapped up his emerald eyes glowing with power, “You want to see why Sobek fears me,” Harry stretched forth his hand. A rod of white light appeared in his outstretched hand.

Daniel staggered backwards, stumbling over loose pieces of stone and tuffs of grass, his eyes locked on the white rod of light in Harry’s hand, “What is that?” He asked with a small trimmer in his voice.

Harry winced, trying to get control of the millions of new memories in his mind. Pushing the memories behind his mental shields, the young god glared at Daniel, “You’ve killed a lot of people in the short time you’ve been here,” he held out the long rod of white energy, “this is their rage.”

“If you think a little light show is going to scare me,” Daniel snarled, “then you’ve never met a ghoul before.” He charged forward, even as steam began to rise off his body.

Harry smiled as Daniel’s tan skin began to change back to its pale white. _‘Looks like Daniel used up his meal.’_

Spinning the spear in his hand, the young God imagine the end of it becoming a sharper point, a three-dimensional triangle appeared on one end of the rod of light, transforming it into a spear.

Smiling, Harry thrust his spear forward, causing Daniel to run on to it, the triangular tip of the pure white energy pierced his heart as Daniel’s momentum made him travel down the shaft.

Daniel stopped his face an inch away from Harry’s. Skin began to flake off his pale body turning into ash as it fluttered away on the wind. Pure white bone began to turn to powder and blood became crystallized and drained onto the ground like sand.

When the last of Daniel’s body crumbled to ash, the spear of pure white energy flickered out of existence, and Harry fell to his knees panting lightly.

 _‘Man I’m hungry,’_ Harry thought falling onto his butt. Shaking his head, the young god pulled a vile of bright green liquid out of his jacket, popped the quark with his thumb and chug the contents.

The gnawing hunger that churned in his gut faded to a dull ache and a surge of energy flooded his body.

 _‘Not as good as a cheeseburger, but it’ll tide me over until I can get out of this graveyard,’_ Harry mused rising to his feet.

With a flick of his hand, the young god summoned his silver dagger and went off to find Jennifer while sorting through the new memories in his mind.

**_ TBG _ **

Reyna limped into the tomb, leaving a trail of blood behind her from the long gashes and missing chunks of flesh from her body. She scowled as bits of masonry rain down on top of her. _‘Damn werewolf making a mess of everything._

She rubbed the side of her face that had been injured by Harry’s concoction, scowling at how tight the skin felt. She let her fingers glide over the empty eye socket, cleaning out the masonry dust that wandered inside.

 _‘This battle cost me an arm and an eye,’_ her left hand clenched into a fist, her long claws drawing blood that dripped in thick drops onto the floor, _‘If only I would’ve used the werewolf I had eaten to heal my body instead of transforming,’_

A single black eye locked on to the shewolf’s human form splayed diagonally across a broken stone casket, her long brown hair sweeping the floor. _‘You’re going to pay for what you did to me.’_

Pale smoke rose from the shewolf’s calf’s thanks to the silver etchings on the side of the casket.

Reyna stopped before the downed werewolf and ran a long curved black fingernail down Jennifer’s cheek drawing blood.

Licking the blood from her finger, the blonde haired ghoul looked at her other arm, scowling when she saw that it had only regenerated enough to be called a stump. _‘If only I had both arms,’_ she thought turning her attention back to Jennifer, _‘then I could really enjoy eating you.’_

She shook her head. “But I guess we can’t have everything.” She opened her mouth her yellow canines elongating to three inches, “Oh well, maybe my arm will grow back after eating you. Then I can turn my full attention to eating your friend.”

She leaned down, thick saliva dripping onto Jennifer’s tan cheeks. She closed her mouth, her elongated canines protruding past her bottom lip.

A smile twisted her face as her yellow fangs pierced Jennifer’s cheek, a thin trail of blood running down the supple flesh.

Suddenly a sharp pain sent the female flesh eater staggering backwards.

Looking down, Reyna saw a silver arrow head and part of the shaft protruding from her chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but curved runes along the shaft ignited, causing blue flames to consume her body before she could utter a sound.

As the last of Reyna’s ashes fell to the floor, a figure in a light blue cloak dropped on top of them, creating a pale cloud in the air. Waving a gloved hand through the air, the figure walked forward, slipped her arms under Jennifer’s unconscious body and pulled her off the casket.

The figures gray eyes scanned the nude woman cradled in their arms, the copper flex in their eyes glowing in the moonlight, “Well Jennifer Hawthorne, I didn’t get to see your fight, but I’m impressed with the amount of damage you did to that ghoul.”


	32. Chapter 32

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

Harry’s light brown tennis shoes gave under freshly churned earth as he made his way towards Jennifer’s life signature. Wind whipped around him making him pull his jean jacket tighter about him.

After being touched by that ghost, the young god discovered he could sense life energy as well as spirits. Right now, he could only recognize those life energies of the people closest to him, but he knew with practice he would be able to sense other life energies and increase the range of this ability.

_‘Whoever thought being touched by a ghost could lead to something like this.’_

Emerald green eyes scanned the graveyard, taking in the craters and the streaks of freshly churned earth that littered the ground. The moonlight bathed large craters in its pale glow and a gentle wind sent decorative flowers and loose pieces of grass dancing across the destroyed lawn.

Inhaling, Harry’s nose wrinkled at the smell of decay. Turning to the side, his shoes squeaking on the grass, the young god spied a casket poking out of the ground with its occupant hanging across the lid.

Decaying flesh ran down the front of the casket like pus from an infected wound.

Exhaling, Harry sent gentle but strong wind pushing the body back into the casket. With a flick of his hand, the young god sent the casket back to its resting place.

Shaking his head, Harry turned and began making his way towards Jennifer’s life signature again. _‘I don’t know who the groundskeeper is for this place, but I sure wouldn’t want their job come sunrise.’_

Stopping before a crypt, Harry’s eyes locked on to a hole in its roof. _‘Well, it certainly seems like Jennifer had some fun.’_

The sound of feet scuffing across stone drew the young god’s gaze to the iron door of the crypt. His body tensed as he realized it was open. With a flick of his hand, his silver daggers appeared. His fingers tightened around their curved hilts until his knuckles were white.

A figure in a blue cloak came out of the crypt carrying Jennifer’s body, Harry’s eyes immediately locked on to Jennifer’s nude form. Emerald eyes trace the curves of her body, looking for any wound, before lingering on the supple shape of her breasts.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, the young god stepped forward, leaves and loose stones crunched under his feet.

The figure turned, and Harry caught sight of a quiver of arrows strapped to their leg. His eyes immediately flicked to the longbow on their back then to the brown gloves that’s fingers were wrapped gently around Jennifer’s slender thighs. The shewolf’s feet dangled over the stranger’s arms.

Stepping forward, the young god focused just a tiny bit of magic into his legs ready to move if the stranger tried anything, “I don’t know who you are, but I would appreciate it if you would drop my friend.”

“From the look of you,” a familiar feminine voice said from beneath the hood of their cloak, “you couldn’t put up much of a fight if I were to refuse.”

Eyes widening, Harry reached out with his mind, trying to feel the person’s life signature, but he felt nothing.

Shoulders tensing, the young god raised his daggers, “Hermione?” He asked uncertainly.

A sigh of exasperation escape from beneath the hood and in a surprising show of strength, the figure situated Jennifer’s body so that they were cradling her against their chest. With their free hand, the figure removed their hood, chestnut locks in soft curls fell down her back, and a familiar pair of gray eyes shone with annoyance, the copper flex around the pupil shining in the moonlight.

“Who else would come to bail you out of trouble?” Hermione asked a scowl on her tan features.

Harry sighed, his daggers vanishing back to their pocket dimension, “Excuse me for being a little jumpy, I just finished a fight with a shape shifter.”

“Which I would’ve been glad to help with if you would’ve told me about this little adventure,” Hermione muttered shifting Jennifer’s weight.

In a burst of blinding speed, Harry delivered a palm strike to Hermione’s chest, sending her flying backwards, while simultaneously catching Jennifer.

Hermione landed hard a foot away.

After taking a moment to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her, the descendent of Athena jump to her feet, wincing at the new bruises on her body, “Harry, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The young god glared at her, “I’ve killed one shape shifter tonight, but for all I know there’s still another one wandering this graveyard.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red, “I am not a shape shifter!”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think a shape shifter would go around telling people they were shape shifters. You’re going to have to prove it to me.”

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, “How the hell am I supposed to do that?!”

Shifting Jennifer’s weight, so that he was cradling her with one arm, Harry reached into the pouch dangling at his waist and pulled out one of the vials of pale milky liquid.

He tossed it to Hermione.

The descendent of Athena eyed the liquid then glanced up at her friend, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“That liquid is a special mixture of silver, wolfs bane, and some other plants that are deadly to ghouls. If you’re not a ghoul, when you pour that on your skin nothing will happen.”

With a sigh, Hermione pulled off one of her dark brown leather gloves with her teeth and poured the pale liquid onto her small tan hand.

Harry tensed waiting for steam to rise off the tender flesh, but when nothing happened he relaxed, “I am so glad it’s you,” he said smiling at the descendent of Athena, “I don’t think I have another fight in me tonight.”

“Of course it’s me you jackass,” Hermione snapped stomping forward and removing her cloak. She draped her cloak over Jennifer’s nude form, much to Harry’s disappointment.

Gray copper colored eyes scanned the graveyard, taking in the destroyed headstones and churned up lawn. With a sigh, the descendent of Athena raised her hands, “Damage I see before me disappear and returned to the way you were before so mote it be.”

A white flash pulsed from Hermione’s hands, sweeping across the graveyard. Loose grass floated up and reattached its self to the soil. Headstones reformed and floated back to their proper places. Cracks in the concrete path sealed themselves and damage done to tombs faded away to nothing.

Harry nodded as the hole in the roof of the crypt that Hermione and Jennifer exited sealed itself. The aged stone flying back together into its proper place as if it was never broken.

“Impressive spell,” the young god commented, moving beside the descendent of Athena to gaze out over the restored graveyard.

Green land decorated with U-shaped slabs of stone and square stone buildings stretched for miles, bordered by an iron fence that was highlighted by the light of the moon.

“You’re not the only one who has a divine ancestor with magic as one of their domains,” Hermione said, her eyes glowing with power, “now let’s get out of here before your cloaking spell completely wears off.”

Harry shook his head, “Not yet, Jennifer and I, fought a pair of ghouls. Both could transform. Meaning they had to keep bodies around here somewhere, I sense life energy this way,” he jerked his head in the direction of more tombs.

With a sigh, the descendent of Athena followed the young god down the newly restored concrete path.

“So,” she began, her eyes locked on the still form of the shewolf in her friend’s arms, “who is this Jennifer Hawthorne, and why are you both in a graveyard?”

“Jen,” Harry said without turning around, “is a werewolf I gave a potion to when I was still with the elves. That potion changed her blood so that she can now control her werewolf transformation. It also made the werewolf gene dominant. Any children she has will have the werewolf gene and be able to control their change like she does.”

“So, the shewolf calls you up and ask for help, and you just come running?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder the right side of his face half hidden in shadow, the left side of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk, “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?”

Flushing, Hermione looked away.

“Jennifer is one of my oldest friends, so when she calls for help I answer. Plus, I was quite curious to see what could cause a werewolf in full control of their change to ask for help.”

The descendent of Athena nodded slowly. _‘I wonder if he would do that for me.’_ She shook her head, “So, since when can you sense life energy?”

“Since I was touched by a ghost,” Harry said rounding a corner.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask, but whatever question she may have had fled her as she caught sight of the new tombs around them.

They still had the same smooth stone walls, but each of these tombs had figures carved into the corners of their four walls. Most were angels with their hands folded in prayer, but some had ghoulish demons jetting from the stone, their stone tongues protruding from their mouths in a grotesque fashion.

Thick iron doors sealed each crypt. The gears and pulleys that made up their complicated locks were rusted over from long exposure to the elements.

Harry stopped before a crypt with three combination locks sitting in a triangle pattern in an iron door. Raising his free hand, the young god conjured a fireball. Its pale orange light illuminated the spiral shaped runes around each of the combination locks.

More spiral like runes traveled out from the locks, covering the entire door in an intricate pattern.

Harry’s fireball floated up out of his hand, hovered at the top of the door, and grew in size to cast more light.

Shifting the shewolf in his arms, the young god turned to Hermione, “Do you recognize these runes? I’ve never seen anything like them.”

Smirking at the fact Harry needed her help, Hermione strode forward. As she passed Harry, the descendent of Athena look down at the unconscious form of Jennifer Hawthorne. _‘Beat this.’_

Stopping before the door, Hermione traced the spiral like runes with a finger, her gray copper colored eyes taking in the intricate patterns spanning the door. The copper flex in her eyes glowed, and she could see the spirals in much clearer detail. Each spiral was made up of smaller runes. Each of these runes was a rectangular shape with extra lines.

She turned to Harry, “Whatever’s in here, someone wanted to keep it inside, these runes are Aramaic. I don’t really know what they say, but from what I’m seeing here. You have to turn all three dials at the exact same time and get the dials to unlock at the exact same moment before the door will open.”

“What happens if we don’t get the dials to unlock at the exact same time?” Harry asked as Jennifer began to stir.

Light blue eyes fluttered open. The shewolf glanced around her stiffening, but relaxed once she realized she was cradled in Harry’s arms. She glanced at the young god’s tan face, smirking at the flush that appeared there, “You can put me down now, unless you like the feel of my naked body in your arms.”

Slowly, the young god lowered the shewolf to the ground.

Hermione glared at the brown haired woman before turning back to Harry, “To answer your question, the runes will activate and we’ll be teleported somewhere,” she frowned, “by the look of these runes, I don’t think it will be anywhere pleasant.”

The young god eyed the door worriedly, “Can you open the door without setting off the runes?”

The descendent of Athena peered at the door, “I should be able to, but it will take me a few minutes.”

Harry frowned, “From what I’m sensing, the life energy inside that tomb is fading, but it should be able to last at least a few more minutes, but I really don’t want to test that theory, so please try to hurry.”

Hermione nodded and sat down cross-legged before the door. Stretching forth her right hand, the descendent of Athena grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, her leather gloves creaked with the movement.

Her eyes glowed with power and the dials began to spin, the runes along the doors weathered metal surface flared to life with a brilliant purple light.

 _‘That’s a godly energy,’_ Harry thought, eyeing the purple energy emanating from the iron door, _‘but how could ghouls have divine energy?’_ Emerald eyes flicked down to the faded blue jeans hugging Hermione’s legs before moving to the pale blue blouse fluttering in the breeze wafting through the graveyard. _‘Man she looks hot in that,’_ Harry mused watching her chestnut colored hair whip about her.

The clearing of a throat drew Harry’s attention, he turned to see Jennifer eyeing him with a smirk on her face while hugging Hermione’s dark blue cloak to her body. Blushing, the young god raised an eyebrow. _‘I can’t sense her life energy, how interesting.’_

Three simultaneous clicks forced Harry’s attention back on Hermione, the door swung open, releasing the putrid smell of decay and blood.

The trio stepped back gagging, while taking deep breaths through their mouths.

Hermione turned to Harry, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “Are you sure there’s someone alive in there? It certainly doesn’t smell like it.”

Harry said nothing, flicking his hand forward. His fireball floated forward. A foot into the doorway his fireball exploded forward, igniting aged cobweb covered candles lining the inner walls of the tomb.

Nodding, Harry turned back to the two women, “Be careful and watch your step,” he turned his attention to Jennifer, “I hope you have enough energy to transform.”

Without waiting for an answer, the young god strode forward.

“That’s not ominous at all,” Jennifer muttered following Harry.

 _‘I really need to find new friends,’_ Hermione mused bringing up the rear.

Long shadows stretched across pale grey stone as the trio walked through the short hallway of the tomb. Pale yellow light illuminated dark brown dried blood splattered across the walls.

A wet sucking sound followed the trio’s journey into the tomb, echoing off the ceiling, causing dust to rain down upon them.

“This floor feels disgusting,” Jennifer said, drawing the others attention to their feet.

Harry and Hermione’s eyes widened, as fresh crimson blood glistened in the candlelight. The young god glanced at Jennifer, “Whatever you do don’t look down.”

Yeah, Hermione piped in, “and you can keep my cloak.”

“Why?” Jennifer asked cocking her head to one side. Looking down, the shewolf wrinkled her nose in disgust, “Oh, no wonder this place smells like blood.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, expecting a stronger reaction from the naked shewolf.

Seeing this, Jennifer shrugged, “What? I’m a werewolf, we’re used to blood.”

Shaking their heads, Harry and Hermione turned, continuing their journey down the hallway.

After taking a small pair of stairs, the trio found themselves in a large room smelling of death and blood. Candles at the four corners of the room and a chandelier in the center of the ceiling illuminated the horrors within.

Werewolves lay sprawled across the floor, their bodies torn open and their organs splattered across the ground. Others lay in corners, blood dribbling from stumps where limbs had been cut off.

Blood and other bodily fluids caked the walls. A light blanket of flies covered everything in the room, the parasitic insects feasting on the gore.

Using all of his goblin training, Harry shut his emotions down. He gestured to the werewolves that had body parts missing, “These are still alive. We’ll get them out of here as soon as I find the godly energy that’s emanating from this room.”

Hermione knelt beside a dead werewolf, her gray eyes scanning the slash marks that littered his body, “What on earth could have done this?” The descendent of Athena asked, her face turning green as she prodded a slash mark and pale worm like maggots oozed from it.

“Ghouls,” Harry answered shifting more bodies with wind magic.

“I didn’t know,” Jennifer said shaking her head, “I didn’t know they were still alive,” tears streamed down her face, “if I did I swear I would’ve come to get them sooner.”

“Found him,” Harry said pulling a blonde haired man out from under a pile of werewolves. The young god made a large streak in the blood and entrails that covered the floor as he drug the body to the center of the room.

The other two crowded around to stare at the god, his white shirt was soaked in golden blood, and his brown britches were torn, showing skin covered in whelps.

Golden blood pooled on to the floor from hands that were missing fingers.

Raising his head, Harry looked at the werewolves around the room that were still breathing. With his site the young god could see their souls pulling free of their bodies. With a force of will, Harry pushed their souls back into their bodies. He then turned to his two companions, “Hold on, I’m taking everything in this room with us. As despicable as it sounds I may be able to use some parts from other werewolves to fix the ones that are still alive.”

Before Jennifer or Hermione could say anything, a swirl of burning ash consumed everything in the room. A burning gray cloud of powder shot out of the open tomb door and into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

 

Light blue eyes flickered open; wincing at the bright light flooding the room. A tan hand flew into the air, shielding the baby blues from the intense pale light. The eyes widened when they saw that the hand shielding them had five fingers. _‘Either the ghouls have taken to healing me so they can have more to eat, or I am no longer in the graveyard.’_

Sitting up the owner of the eyes long hair fell to his shoulders curling at the end. He looked around, he was in a large cavern with smooth stone walls and a floor made of a single piece of marble. Glancing at the ceiling, the stranger saw cone-shaped lights dangling from thick chords.

They cast their gaze onto a line of smooth metal tables.

Pale blue eyes scanned each table.

Werewolves with various injuries took up for of the nine tables. Smaller metal tables lined with tools sat at the end of each table.

A man in a white coat stood in the center of the room working on a werewolf’s leg, his gloved fingers moved with the grace of a pianist as they manipulated the delicate flesh and tendons.

A blonde eyebrow arched. _‘Well this is a bit creepy, but I guess it’s better than being eaten.’_

The stranger’s head snapped around as a woman strode into the room from the staircase at the far end of the room. She wore pale green hospital scrubs and her chestnut colored hair was piled into a bun at the back of her skull.

Her light gray eyes were locked on to the mail operating on the werewolf, her slender frame moved with a seductive grace and her small feet barely made a sound as they glided across the polished white floor. She stopped beside the man and peered at his work, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Harry?”

A smirk turned the corners of Harry’s lips upward, “Thanks to our adventure in the graveyard, I have the memories of four doctors and two vets, so I think between the six of them I can figure out a werewolf’s anatomy.”

Deciding that it was time to make his presence known, the stranger cleared his throat, causing Harry and Hermione’s heads to snap around.

A wide smile spread across Harry’s face when he saw the man was up. Slipping an IV of green liquid into the werewolf’s arm, the young god strode towards the stranger pulling off his bloodied gloves as he came.

**_ TBG _ **

Emerald eyes scanned the stranger. He was tall, with light blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair that curled at the end.

His loose white shirt had been removed, revealing the lean muscular body hidden beneath. An IV connected to the man’s arm, trailed to a bag of green liquid at the head of the table.

Harry’s eyes flicked down to the man’s hands.  _‘Good, the enhanced healing potion seems to have regrown his fingers.’_

Stopping before the man, the young god let his eyes scanned the stranger’s body. _‘Good,’_ he thought, _‘the healing potion also seems to have taken care of his other injuries to.’_

The stranger cleared his throat, causing Harry’s eyes to snap to his face.

His face was full of handsome angles. An eyebrow raised, the man’s lips turning up into a slight smile, drawing attention to his pointed chin.

Harry shook his head, “Sorry about that, ever since I absorbed the memories of some doctors, it’s making sure you’re healed first and everything else second.” He stretched forth his hand, “I’m Harry.”

“Lugh,” the man said grasping Harry’s hand.

“Well Mr. Lugh,” Harry said shaking the man’s hand firmly, “can you tell me how you ended up being a snack for ghouls?”

With a sigh, Lugh ran a hand through his blonde hair, “Thank you,” he said to the woman in green scrubs as she handed him a shirt. Now that she was closer, he could see that she had copper flex around the iris of her gray eyes.

“This is Hermione,” Harry said, gesturing to the woman in the scrubs, “she has been helping me put the victims of the goals that survive back together.”

Lugh dipped his head, “Thank you for your help, Lady Hermione.”

“You’re welcome, Sir Lugh, Celtic god of the Forge and many talents.”

A wide smile that showed off perfectly straight teeth that were blindingly white spread across Lugh’s face, “Ah, so my reputation precedes me.” The god of the Ford said spreading his arms wide.

“Show off,” Harry muttered, wincing as Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

The young god cleared his throat, “Back to the matter at hand, Sir Lugh, how did you get captured by those ghouls?”

Lugh’s smile fell and was replaced by a dark frown, that made Harry and Hermione take a step backwards.

Lugh’s dark brown trousers wrinkled as he hopped down from the shiny metal table and began pacing back and forth while buttoning his white shirt, “As lady Hermione said, Lugh began, I am from the Celtic Pantheon.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, “I was tasked with hunting down the descendants born from the union between a child of the Morrigan, Celtic goddess of battle and the missing King Dagda, King of the Celtic gods and battle.”

The Celtic god of the forge shook his head, “I thought it was going to be a simple task. I didn’t know that the bloodline of the descendent had degraded into a bunch of flesh eating monsters,” a smile turned the corners of his lips upward, “of course that did make my job easier. Instead of trying to convince the descendants to join the Celtic Pantheon all I had to do is kill them.”

The speed of the gods pacing increased, “Foolishly, I underestimated my targets. They were faster, stronger, and healed unlike any ghoul I’d ever seen,” he bit the corner of his lip, seeming to become lost in his story, “luckily for me, they didn’t know about being able to transform into what they eat.”

The blue of his eyes transformed into light blue fire and an aura of golden magic billowed around his body, “So when they captured me, put me in special iron chains to bind my powers they didn’t immediately start eating me.” He spat blood from his mouth, having bit his lip too hard, “that was until that cobra like shade showed up and told them,” his face twisted in anger, “that’s when the fun really started.”

“That was Sobek, Egyptian God of the Nile,” Harry said carving half of a rune into what was left of a werewolf’s femur bone.

Once he finished he carved the other half of the rune into the leg. He slowly pushed the two together, smiling as the leg and thigh fused together transforming into the werewolf’s own leg.

Hermione nodded, “Well done, by spreading the runes throughout both limbs, it is better attached to the body.”

Harry smirked, “I have done this before you know,” images of willow flash through his mind, causing him to frown, “although that was under less pleasant circumstances and without the memories of doctors and vets to help me, so it required a lot more magic.”

“It amazes me what humans will call us just because we have power and are immortal,” Lugh said bringing the duo back to the conversation at hand, “Of course, what am I complaining about that made me the god of the forge,” he smiled, “and I do so love to make things.”

He shook his head, “Either way, I’d like to train you both in the art of forging and crafting things as payment for saving my life.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

 “We do have about a week before we have to go back to school,” Hermione said.

Nodding, Harry turned back to Lugh, “Okay, that would be great, just let me wake up this last werewolf.”

Nodding, Lugh turned to Hermione, “Just out of curiosity, how long was I out?”

“Long enough for Harry to fix up the werewolves that survive their encounter with the ghouls,” Hermione said walking over to a basket and removing her scrubs, revealing the jeans and light blue T-shirt she wore beneath.

Removing the pin from her hair, the descendent of Athena shook her head, letting her Chestnut hair cascade down her back.

The god of the forge shook his head. _‘I really hate ghouls,’_ his shoulder slumped, _‘the other gods are never going to let me live this down.’_

**_ TBG _ **

One week later, Harry stood in one of the chambers in the basement of Potter Manor, staring at the role of giant bronze cubes that line the room in neat rows. Approaching the cubes, the young god ran his finger along the seam in the center that went all the way around the box.

Pressing a button below the seam, the box swung open from a hinge at the back, revealing a set of rods and needles with a half-finished shirt’s threads strewn between the rods.

Using a minute amount of wind magic, Harry floated himself off the floor and took a thread between two fingers. With his enhanced vision, the young god could see runes carved along the thread.

A smile stretched across his face as he floated back. _‘Well what you know,’_ the young god thought watching the cube swing shut, _‘Lugh’s design actually does work.’_

Shaking his head, Harry retrieved a duffel bag from its spot near the door and disappeared in a swirl of glowing orange ash.

**_ TBG _ **

Appearing on the wide green lawns of the Potter estate, Harry smiled at Lugh and Jennifer.

“Your new design appears to work,” Harry said directing his question at the god of the forge. He bowed low, “Thank you for teaching me new forging techniques, I’m sure it will help me in the future.”

Lugh waved him off, flicking his shoulder length blonde hair, “it’s the least I can do after you and our wonderful shewolf here,” he smiled at Jennifer, “saved my life.” He turned back to Harry with a serious expression on his features, “I will never forget that I promise you.”

With that, the god of the forge disappeared in a plume of fire.

“Well he certainly likes to make an exit,” Harry commented dropping his bag to the ground.

“Yes he does,” Jennifer said as Harry dropped to one knee and unzipped his bag.

“Listen,” Jennifer began as he removed a small chest from his duffel bag and sat it on the ground, “I wanted to thank you for coming to the graveyard with me, we haven’t seen each other in years, and were not even that close, but you still dropped everything to come and help me. I want you to know I really appreciate that.”

“It’s not a problem,” Harry said rising to his feet and waving his hand over the box, causing it to enlarge, “in fact I’ve got one more gift for you.”

Jennifer raised an eyebrow as Harry open the chest, revealing it to be full of small wooden boxes with different animals pictured on the lids.

“What is that?” The shewolf asked stepping closer.

“These are the cures for any kind of where I could think of. I figured after the fiasco with the ghouls, you would need to rebuild your pack. I thought these might help.”

Jennifer smiled, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, “Thank you, these will help a lot. The surviving members of my pack will start trying to include new members.” She turned to Harry, “but I think I have someone in mind that can help you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I know this werepanther, he has some unique skills that could help you in the future. Right now, he can’t control his change,” she gestured at the box, “but your new gift should take care of that”.

_‘I do need someone else to train me during the year to keep my skills up, and I’ve never fought a werepanther before. It could be interesting.’_

“Sounds interesting, and I could use a skill training partner while in school, let me know if he decides to help me.”

Jennifer shook her head, “It doesn’t work that way, if he decides to train you he’ll just show up and attack you one night.”

Laughing at his surprised expression, Jennifer sprinted off into the forest surrounding Potter Manor.

Looking down, Harry saw that the chest was gone. _‘Well it appears she’s back up to full strength.’_

Shaking his head, the young god watched Jennifer disappear into the forest, admiring the way her behind looked in her dark blue spandex pants.

 _‘So, if I’m lucky I’ll get attacked by a new type of wereanimal this year,’_ he shook his head, _‘the school year hasn’t started and things are already getting interesting. I can’t wait to see what happens next.’_

Glancing at the sun, the young god’s eyes widened. _‘Of course I’m never going to find out if I don’t get to the train station. Kings crossed station here I come.’_

 


	34. Chapter 34

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

 

Harry strode through Kings cross station, the leather duffel bag slung over his shoulder swinging with his movements. His long black trench coat swayed as he maneuvered through the crowd. His black and white tennis shoes squeaked as he spun on his heel to dodge a man with a cart.

“Sorry about that,” the man called, “the floors were just waxed.”

“Not a problem,” Harry said dipping his head and continuing on his way. He quickened his pace as he neared the secret entrance to platform 9 ¾. His trainers glided across the floor with supernatural grace as he neared his destination.

Closing his eyes, Harry prepared to pass through the barrier. Pain flared through his head as he smacked into a solid brick wall. Opening his eyes, the young god glared at the wall. _‘What happened? The barrier has never denied me before.’_

The squeak of trolleys dimmed and the automated voice yelling out train schedules faded away as Harry opened his site. His scowl deepened as he saw the web work of green and orange magic woven across the entrance to platform 9 ¾ in a tight web.

Rising to his feet, Harry ran a gloved hand across the magic. The scent of the forest filled his nose, along with the scent of cleaner and blood.

 _‘It was elf magic that sealed this barrier, but not the elf magic I’m used to,’_ he shook his head, _‘this magic is tainted. It’s not pure like Tipsy’s or Snow Beard’s.’_

The chime of the stations clock brought the young god out of his thoughts.

“Damn, well there goes the train.”

Turning on his heel, Harry strode out of the station. _‘Why would a cursed elf want to keep me from going to Hogwarts?’_

Cool September wind nipped at his cheeks as he exited the station.

Turning the young god strode down an alleyway, the smell of decaying refuse filled his nose. _‘When I find the elf that made me miss the train we are going to have a conversation, and it’s not going to be pleasant.’_

Stopping at the end of the alley, Harry looked around, “Whoever blocked the entrance to the train doesn’t know me very well. It’ll take more than a missed train to stop me from getting where I want to go.”

Closing his eyes, the young god pictured a thin layer of pale wind magic coating his body before coalescing at his feet. He pictured the magic gently pushing him into the air, making him rise over the buildings and gray clouds to see the clear blue sky without the city’s pollution concealing it.

When he opened his eyes, Harry found himself floating high above the city. The city look like a fancy model, the people scurried around like ants and the cars reminded him of windup children’s toys. A smile turned the corners of his lips upward, “Well what do you know, that actually worked.”

Focusing magic into his ears, Harry winced as the sounds of the city became unbearably loud. Millions of voices, along with footsteps and car engines filled his ears, causing veins on the side of his head to bulge and blood to leak from his nose.

Wiping his nose on the back of his hand, Harry took a deep breath through his nose and concentrated on finding the sound of the Hogwarts express’s steam engine.

Slowly, little by little the other sounds began to fade away replaced by the huffing and puffing of a familiar train.

The veins on Harry’s head receded and he breathed a sigh of relief. _‘Note to self, don’t do that in the city without practicing first.’_

Floating forward, Harry focused magic into his eyes, searching for the black and scarlet steam engine. Once he saw it chugging along tracks hidden by a magical veil the young god shot forward with supernatural speed.

He smiled and yelled as the wind swept through his hair, sending his dark trenchcoat flapping about him like a cape. _‘I wonder if this is what it would be like to be Superman.’_

Over the next hour, Harry followed the train as it weaved through the English countryside, past farm houses with clothes flapping on the line. He smiled when the occasional dog ran along the tracks, yipping wildly.

_‘It’s sites like this, that make my battle with Sobek worth it. Why he would want to destroy something like this I’ll never know, but I guarantee that he will not do it as long as I have breath in my body.’_

Suddenly, a lightning bolt arced down from the sky, slamming into Harry’s back, sending him corkscrewing into the earth. He slammed into the ground a foot away from the tracks, making a deep crater in the earth.

Sitting up, the young god rubbed his head, sweeping the dirt and grass out of his hair, “What the heck hit me?” His trenchcoat and shirt fell to pieces, leaving him in a pair of tattered jeans. He shivered as cool wind caressed his muscular frame, “Whatever it was had a lot of power to burn straight through my clothes,” he pinched the remains of his shirt hanging around his waist, “but at least the runes held up long enough to save my life.”

“You have a lot of nerve flying in my domain,” a voice boomed through the sky, a flash of lightning punctuating each word.

 _‘Damn,’_ Harry thought climbing out of the hole, _‘how could I forget Zeus is trying to kill me?’_

“Listen,” Harry called raising his hands into the air, “I meant no disrespect, I was just following the train so I could get to school and got a bit carried away. I should’ve entered the train when I caught up with it. I apologize for any disrespect I may have shown you.”

“It’ll take more than an apology to appease my anger, boy. Your death should do nicely!”

Harry exhaled, “Well, so much for solving this peacefully.”

**_ TBG _ **

_‘Where are you Harry?’_ Hermione wondered, watching the English countryside fly by.

With a sigh, the descendent of Athena leaned back in her plush seat and tucked a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

Turning her gaze away from the window, Hermione eyed the two across from her with undisguised curiosity.

Neville had changed over the summer, the straw colored blonde hair had become shaggy, and his muscles had become more defined, showing definition even through the loose robes that hung from his broad shoulders.

His mismatched eyes now blazed with power.

The descendent of Athena shook her head. _‘It appears I’m not the only one that trained over the summer.’_

Gray eyes flicked over to the young girl at Neville side, she was voluptuous with long strawberry blonde hair, large budding breast and bright blue eyes. Her Hogwarts robes clung to her body, emphasizing her curves.

“So,” Hermione began, causing the other two to look at her, “how did you and Hannah meet, Neville?”

Neville pulled the collar of his robes and cleared his throat.

Hermione smirked. _‘So, I make a descendent of Aries nervous. That is good to know.’_

Straightening his shoulders, the nervousness left Neville’s face. Turning his attention to Hannah, the descendant of Aries smiled, “Well, it’s really quite simple.”

**_ TBG _ **

Neville stood staring out at the large expanse of green land that occupied the grounds behind Longbottom Manor. Taking a deep breath, the descendent of Aries savored the scent of grass and honeysuckle’ that filled the air. He made a mental note not to make the garden large enough where it would encroach on the trees bordering the Longbottom land.

Sitting down on the ground, Neville took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, “This land will do nicely. It’s a shame the new plants will drown out the scent of honeysuckle though.”

Shaking his head the triple demigod closed his eyes and stretched forth his hands. Dark green energy began to flow into the soil outlining a square three acres wide and two acres long. Concentrating, Neville forced the ground with in that square to buckle upwards, churning itself into rich brown soil.

A smile stretched across his face as the ground rumbled and a thin layer of dirt sprayed across his face. Opening his eyes, Neville knelt before the ten rows of freshly churned earth. Taking a handful of dirt in each hand, Neville let it flow through his fingers, concentrating on the powers of Dionysus and Demeter as he did.

After the last of the dirt flowed through his fingers, the triple demigod stood to his feet nodding. _‘The soil is fertile enough with a little supernatural help the Longbottom’s will have a new business.’_

Shaking his head, Neville strode into a small shed that’s red paint had begun to flake off from long neglect.

Banging sounds echoed up through the holes in the tin roof.

A few minutes later he strode out, two bags of seed slung over each shoulder. _‘If I’m going to have a garden, I really need to fix that shed. Everything in there is damp from the rain two days ago, I’m lucky these bags of seed were sitting on a crate under an old table, or they wouldn’t be of any use it all.’_

Neville strode along the neat rows of churned earth, letting a seed fall from the bag every two feet. With each step he took, earth would consume a seed.

In his mind’s eye, the triple demigod could see the seeds slowly soaking up a bit of his power that he had inherited from Dionysus and Demeter. _‘Thank you Lord Dionysus and Lady Demeter, you have given my family and new livelihood and for that I am eternally grateful.’_

Behind Neville, small sprigs of plant life began to poke from the ground, stretching their tiny leaves towards the sky.

After two hours sweat poured from his body and his arms ached. Exhaustion tugged at his limbs from overuse of his powers. Letting the empty sacks flow down his arms, Neville wiped his brow. _‘I guess this is my body’s way of telling me I need to practice my powers more.’_

He fell to the ground at the edge of his new garden, his arms resting on his knees. He took a moment to slowly control his breathing. Inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Slowly, his heart rate began to slow and his strength began to return.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew Neville’s attention. Raising his head, the descendent of Aries jumped as a bottle of water appeared in his vision.

 Turning his head, the young demigod took in the voluptuous girl, with bright blue eyes, and long strawberry blonde hair that shone in the summer sunlight like fire.

Her lightly tanned cheeks had an aristocratic quality that gave her the look of royalty, and her tight blue jeans and tight T-shirt drew Neville’s eyes to her curvy hips and impressive bust.

The clearing of a feminine throat, drew Neville’s attention back to the girls striking features. She gazed down at him with a smirk on her light red lips and a twinkle in her eye.

 Blushing, the young demigod accepted the water with a muttered apology.

As Neville chugged the water, the mysterious girl turned gracefully on her heel and surveyed his work, “Impressive garden you’ve got here,” she glanced at Neville raising a delicate eyebrow, “I don’t know many boys that are interested in gardening.”

Finishing his water, Neville rose to his feet, “Thank you for the water, and most boys aren’t interested in creating a new way for their family to make money.”

 He swept his arm over the garden, “this garden when in bloom will contain some of the rarest plants in the entire world. Once there harvested we can then export them all over the world.”

“Impressive goal,” the girl said turning to face him, “do you think you can manage it?”

Neville smirked, “I don’t know I have a pretty good green thumb, so I think I’ll do all right.”

The girl thrust her hand towards the garden, Neville’s eyes widened as each plant burst into life, she turned back to Neville, “I’m Hannah Abbott,” she said, offering Neville her free hand.

Neville stared wide-eyed at the lush plants that now cast long shadows over the freshly churned earth. The moldy scent of mandrakes filled his nose, along with the sweet scent of moon flowers, and the musky scent of wolfsbane. _‘Who is this: how does she have the power to make wolfsbane bloom outside the full moon?'_

He shook his head, and grasped the girls offered hand, “I’m Neville Longbottom.”

**_ TBG _ **

 

“After that meeting,” Neville said staring into Hannah’s eyes, “Hannah and I spent the rest of the summer together. She has an amazing green thumb even more powerful than my own. She’s also an amazing fighter. Our parents saw how close we had gotten and put together an alliance along with a new business venture. Soon our houses will be shipping rare plants all over the world.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Hannah giggled running a finger down the chest of Neville’s robes, causing the muscular boy to tense.

 _‘Oh gross,’_ Hermione thought rolling her eyes.

Suddenly thunder shook the train, causing the lights to flicker. An explosion peppered the windows of the train with dirt and sent luggage sliding in the racks.

Glowing gray eyes trailed the trajectory of the dirt, widening when they saw a familiar figure rise out of the crater, the tattered remains of their shirt flapping around their waist.

_‘Harry, what are you doing out there?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as massive black clouds rolled towards him. Pulses of light danced through the clouds and thunder shook the ground.

“Prepare to die, boy,” Zeus’s voice boomed throughout the sky.

Wind whipped around the young god nearly picking him up off the ground.

The next time he touched down Harry focused magic into his feet, gluing himself to the ground. Static electricity danced through the clouds, the discharge growing larger with each moment.

Harry’s hands clenched into fists at his sides and sweat ran down his forehead stinging his eyes. _‘How the hell am I supposed to beat a god that can control the entire sky?’_

Blue energy crackled inside the clouds, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Lightning arced from one cloud to the next building up around the edges. Static electricity danced across blades of grass, causing them to catch fire.

Tightening his jaw, Harry stretched forth his hand. _‘Screw this I’m not just going to stand here and die.’_

Bright green energy flowed from Harry’s outstretched hands, sinking into the earth. In his mind’s eye, the young god could see the magic searching out every bit of metal in the soil. Pulling the metal together, Harry pictured it forming into great metal spikes jutting up from the ground.

Thunder shook the ground as lightning arced down from the sky, heading straight towards the motionless godling.

Just as the lightning was about to hit great ebony colored iron spikes exploded from the ground, sending bits of metal coated earth flying.

The lightning changed course at the last moment, flowing into the spikes like water.

Harry sighed in relief as the lightning flowed into the spikes, missing him completely, but his eyes widened as one by one the spikes began to explode.

The young god flew through the air from the force of the first explosion. Each additional explosion sent bits of molten hot iron coursing with electricity burrowing into his body, causing him to cry out in agony.

Harry flew through the air, bits of molten hot iron that crackled with electricity lodged in his flesh. He slammed into the ground, leaving a imprint of his body in the grass as he skidded to a stop.

Pale white smoke rose from blackened holes that littered the ground three feet in front of him from where his iron spikes had exploded. Small fires decorated the grass and part of the scorched earth had been turned to glass.

The young god lay on the ground, blood pooling around him from multiple puncture wounds. He stared up at the sky with his one remaining eye, the other having been put out by a piece of molten iron.

Moving his arms, Harry cried out as jolts of electricity coursed through his body. _‘Oh come on, how can that iron still have some electricity in it?’_

“Very clever,” godling,” Zeus’s voice boomed from the sky, “You could have been a very powerful subject in my pantheon if you wouldn’t have been born from Norse blood.”

“Why does me being of Norse blood matter?” Harry croaked, his vocal cords having been scorched by superheated air.

The sky pulsed with lightning in time with Zeus’s answer, “It leaves you under the jurisdiction of two different sets of fates. That makes you unpredictable, and I can’t have unpredictability in my pantheon.”

“You’re a dick,” Harry spat, trying to rise to his feet.

The young god manage to get to his knees by the time Zeus released his lightning bolt, Harry watched the jagged blue bolt of death draw closer with a hard eye.

Just before the lightning struck, a golden staff appeared between Harry and the lightning bolt, the staff twisted, flinging the bolt away.

The lightning soared through the air, exploding in a blue flash a few miles away.

“Enough Zeus,” an aged voice that radiated power said, “you violate our agreement by trying to kill this boy.”

Harry slowly turned his head, wincing as bits of iron dug into the muscles of his neck. _‘This is going to be a pain in the ass to get out of my neck later.’_

A broad shouldered man covered in silver colored armor etched with gold runes stood beside him, a long wavy golden staff was stretched in front of Harry with pale white smoke rising from it.

The man turned to face Harry, revealing a face covered in scars and missing one eye, long white hair and a matching beard swayed in the wind.

“You’ve impressed me with the way you’ve stood up to Zeus, Harry,” the man said, his one icy blue eye staring at Harry like it was looking into his soul, “keep up the good work and you may just earn yourself a place in the Norse pantheon.”

The man turned back to the sky, “What say you Zeus, will you stop your attack on Harry here, or do you want me as your opponent?”

There was a long tense silence then slowly the dark gray almost black clouds began to recede from the sky, “I think you are making a mistake, Odin,” Zeus boomed, “but to keep the peace between our pantheons. I will no longer attack this boy.”

Odin nodded.

 He turned to Harry, “Well Harry,” he said slinging his staff onto his back, “I think you have a train to catch.” With those words, Odin poked Harry in the forehead with two gauntlet covered fingers.

There was a bright flash of light.

 When it cleared, Harry found himself fully dressed with his leather duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was standing on the back of the Hogwarts express with ice cold wind whipping through his hair. His long dark trenchcoat flapped about him, fighting a losing battle to keep his body warm.

Peeling a hand free of the railing, Harry felt the left side of his face, smearing a bit of blood on his face from the skin he left on the railing. _‘Damn, the fight with Zeus took more energy than I thought. My body’s almost mortal at the moment.’_

Wincing, the young god wiped his hand on his pants, grimacing as he peeled the other hand free, leaving even more skin stuck to the iron railing. _‘I really wish Odin could’ve restored my gloves, but since he saved my life, I’m not going to complain about a little missing skin.’_

Pulling his trenchcoat tighter about him, Harry turned and pulled the door to the train open, sighing in relief as warm air caressed his face.

 _‘Oh I almost forgot,’_ a wise old voice said in the young god’s head, _‘your mother and father want you to know that they are very proud of you for the way you stood up to Zeus. The also wanted me to warn you that Zeus may not attack you directly anymore, but he isn’t above having someone or something else do it for him.’_

_‘Thank you for the warning All-Father, I’ll keep that in mind.’_


	35. Chapter 35

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 9 _ **

 

Harry walked down the train, his footsteps muffled by thin red carpet. Chattering voices filled his ears, filtering through the dark metal doors lining the train. He could feel the train rumbling along the track through the soles of his expensive shoes, the humming sensation making his feet tingle.

 He winced as his stomach growled, reminding him of his body’s hunger. _‘It seems whenever I use a lot of magic, I’m always hungry afterward,’_ he shook his head, ‘I guess everyone has a weakness, food is probably my kryptonite.’

He smiled when he saw the plump trolley lady that ran the train’s food service pushing a cart up the aisle. Wrinkles lined her homey face and her salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She flashed Harry a warm smile as he leaned against the wall to get out of her way.

The old woman stopped halfway passed Harry, “Anything from the trolley, dear?”

Harry’s stomach growled at the prospect of food, making him blush.

The old woman laughed, “I guess so.”

Still blushing, the young god fished into the inner pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out a handful of galleons. He passed them over and helped himself to a handful of pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs.

“Thank you,” he said nodding to the trolley lady as she slipped the coins into the pocket of her lilac colored robes.

“Not a problem dear,” the trolley lady said pushing her cart forward.

Shaking his head, Harry opened a pumpkin pasty, a pumpkin shaped pastry with colored filling in the center. He moaned as he enjoyed the first bite, already feeling his energy return.

Keeping out one more pastry and a chocolate frog, Harry ambled down the hallway, following the feel of Hermione’s magic.

After the fight in the graveyard, the young god discovered he could sense the magic of living beings in the life force tied to it.

Opening a chocolate frog, Harry smiled at the picture of Morgan Le Fay and held the card up to one of the gas lamps lining the hallway to read her information. He scowled as the frog shaped piece of chocolate hopped down the hallway and disappeared, “What a waste.”

Shaking his head, the young god turned his attention back to the card, taking in Morgan’s dark purple eyes and long black hair.

 _‘Hello sister, what I wouldn’t give to have met you. All the things you could’ve taught me about my powers from mother’s side of the family,’_ his shoulder sagged in a sorrowful look crossed his tan features, _‘of course, if you were here that would mean I also wouldn’t be alone on this planet,’_ he ran his finger over the card, _‘I wonder where you are right now, what realm are you seeing, what adventures are you having, and what have you learned since you left earth?’_

The young god shook his head. _‘There’s no point in crying over what could’ve been.’_

Stopping before a compartment door, Harry knocked on the dark metal.

“Come in,” Neville’s familiar voice called.

Smiling, the young god pulled the door open. He stopped on the threshold and surveyed his friends, his eyes widened when he caught sight of a girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Well this is a surprise,” he said stepping into the compartment and sliding the door shut behind him, “I certainly didn’t expect to see one of the Fay on the Hogwarts express.”

Harry bowed at the waste, his emerald eyes staying locked on Hannah Abbott, “It is an honor to meet you oh wise being of nature.”

Neville and Hermione’s head snapped around, they stared at him with wide eyes, causing her to tense.

After a moment, the strawberry blonde regained her composure, she bowed her head, “the honor is mine godling, and just for clarification, I’m only half Fay,” she offered Harry her hand. “My name is Hannah Abbott.”

Taking the delicate appendage, Harry let his lips brush across the pale flesh, “Harry Potter.”

Both demigods tensed at the action, a glare making its way into their eyes.

Pulling back from Hannah’s hand, the young god let go of the appendage and reached into his duffel bag. He pulled out his shrunken trunk. Setting it on the rack, he enlarged it with a snap of his fingers.

He then moved and sat down beside Hermione, “So,” he said looking around the compartment, “How was everyone’s summer?”

Hermione’s head snapped around, her gray eyes glowed with power and the copper flex in her eyes spun around her Iris, “What the hell, Harry?” She exclaimed, making Harry throw a pumpkin pasty on the ceiling.

It hit the ceiling with a splat, most of it stuck there, but bits of cake rain down onto the floor.

Harry turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, his lips turned down in a frown, “What?”

Hermione exhaled, “You can’t just walk in here and tell us that she,” the descendent of Athena gestured to Hannah, “is a Fay then sit down like nothing happened.”

Harry shrugged, “what? It’s no big deal, there’s been lots of half Fay throughout history, my sister was one too,” he shook his head, “granted, she was also half god, but then again Morgan Le Fay, sounds a whole lot better than Morgan Hecate.”

Hermione paused. _‘So, Morgan Le Fay was not only half Fay, but also half god.’_ The descendent of Athena shook her head, “Don’t change the subject, how did you know Hannah was Fay?”

“That’s easy,” Harry said poking his finger towards Hannah. There was a sound like shattering glass and Hannah’s form shimmered.

Nothing about her really changed, her cheekbones became more pronounced, giving her a royal look and the tips of her pointed ears poked out of her strawberry blonde hair.

Harry turned towards Hermione, “I saw through the illusion.”

Neville and Hermione stared at Hannah, making her fidget.

“And I thought you couldn’t get any better looking,” Neville muttered, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“What an amazing allusion,” Hermione said staring at Hannah, “it was so powerful that actually transformed your body. You have to tell me more about it.”

Hannah relaxed, a smile spreading across her face. _‘I should’ve known to demigods in a godling wouldn’t care about my appearance. Although I do wish Harry wouldn’t have shown them without my permission.’_

Leaning back in her seat, Hannah began telling Hermione about the illusion she used.

Neville listened intently, the Aries part of his mind already considering how the illusion could be used in battle.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled one of the books Hermione got him last Christmas out of his duffel bag. Flipping the book open, the young god banished his duffel bag with a flick of his finger.

 _‘Show off,’_ the other three in the compartment thought with a roll of their eyes.

**_ TBG _ **

Two hours later, Harry lowered his book and glanced at Hermione, “Looks like those two are out,” Harry said tilting his head towards the sleeping Hannah and Neville their heads  leaning on the other shoulder.

Shutting her book, Hermione banished it with a wave of her hand, “Well it does take a while for us to get to Hogwarts. It’s only natural that some of us would fall asleep.”

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair. He glanced out the window. He was no longer able to make out the English countryside whizzing by the train, only darkness.

“We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon,” he said closing his book, “but before we get there, I wanted to thank you for helping me with those ghouls this summer,” the young god rubbed the back of his neck, “I also wanted to apologize for attacking you.”

“As you should,” Hermione said glaring at him.

After a moment she sighed, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “But I can’t really blame you, if I was up against a pair of shape shifters, I would be suspicious to, especially if they were carrying the body of my friend.”

Either way, Harry said tucking his hands into his trenchcoat, “I appreciate your help, you didn’t have to, but you did, and it means a lot.”

Blushing, Hermione idly turned the dark metal bracelets on her wrist.

“Is that what Lugh taught you how to make?” Harry asked the runes etched into the metal glowing in his sight.

“Yeah,” Hermione said smiling, “among other things. After seeing you perform magic all this time, I realized that you were actually using your ring as a focus. It seemed like a pretty good idea since it would be a lot harder to take away a ring than a wand.”

“That was my thought when I asked Iron Hammer to make mine for me.”

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Iron Hammer?”

“A dwarf that owns a shop in Diagon Alley called the black anvil. He’s the best metalworker on earth that I know of,” Harry glanced away fidgeting, “perhaps we could go sometime?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. _‘Did Harry just ask me out on a date?’_

The descendent of Athena shook her head, “I would like that, as long as it wouldn’t cause problems between you and Jennifer,” Hermione said carefully, her stomach squirmed at that last statement. _‘There it’s out there, now all I have to do is wait for his answer,’_ she clenched her hands into fists and fault to settle her stomach.

Harry’s eyes widened, “What? Jennifer and I are just friends.”

Hermione’s shoulders relaxed, the nerves in her stomach settled down and hope filled her chest, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry said nodding, “what did you think?”

“Nothing,” Hermione muttered looking away so he wouldn’t see the blush on her face.

A smile turned the young god’s lips upward, and he had to fight the urge not to tease her.

“So,” Hermione said when she got her blush under control, “what happened outside the train?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You remember that, I thought Lord Odin rewrote it out of everybody’s mind.”

“You met Odin,” Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet, gaping at him like a fish.

Neville and Hannah started awake. Both tensed looking around for danger.

 _‘So, Hannah is a warrior, how very interesting,’_ the young god thought.

With a shake of his head, Harry spent the next hour filling in the others on how he missed the train and the resulting battle because of it.

“So how come Hermione’s the only one that remembers?” Neville asked after Harry finished.

“I don’t know,” Harry said slowly shaking his head, missing the way Hermione’s eyes narrowed. _‘Could this be because of the potion?’_ the young god wondered biting the inside of his cheek, _‘And if so what other side effects are going to pop up?’_

An announcement over the train brought Harry out of his thoughts, “We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes, please pack your things and change into your robes.”

“Come on Neville,” Harry said rising to his feet, “let’s let the girls get changed in here.”

Hermione watched Harry leave with narrowed eyes and a scowl on her face. _‘What are you hiding, Harry?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, Neville held Hannah’s hand as they disembarked from the train.

“So,” he began as they walked towards carriages pulled by strange winged horses covered in black scales that shined in the moonlight, “if you don’t mind me asking, what is your mother’s name? Because I looked up the Abbotts after we met, your father is the heir to the family”

“Checking up on me are we?” Hannah teased stepping into the carriage.

Neville blushed, holding the door open for Harry and Hermione. “I was curious,” he defended indignantly, his blush growing, “I’d never seen someone with powers like mine.”

Hannah giggled, hiding her mouth with a pale hand. To answer your question, she said when she got the giggles under control, a smile still on her face, “my mother’s Titania, Queen of the elves, mistress of everything summer.”

Neville and Hermione’s eyes widened, but Harry just nodded.

“I must admit, I’m surprised. From your aura I expected your parent to be powerful, but her being the Queen of the elves is a surprise.”

Hannah smiled, “Mother spoke very highly of you a few years ago when you returned a colony of elves to Alfhein.”

Harry tensed, “Can you tell me how Tipsy and the others are?” The young God asked a hint of longing in his voice.

“Their fine,” Hannah said in a reassuring tone, “in fact Tipsy and Snow beard are about to have a child.”

Harry smiled even as pain writhed in his gut. _‘They’ve moved on without me.’_ He shook his head, “I’m glad they’re happy. It fills my heart with joy to know that they’re safe.”

“They are happy,” Hannah said softly, giving Harry a knowing look, “but they miss you dearly.”

“Really?” Harry asked surprised.

Hannah snorted, “Of course you idiot, you were their first child. They wouldn’t forget about you just because tipsy became pregnant.”

“In fact,” Hannah continued smoothing out her robes, “I have a standing order for my mother if I ever meet you to send regular reports of how you’re doing and what you’re doing,” she smirked at him, “Tipsy Wasn’t very happy when you took down that troll last year,” she looked up at the roof of the carriage and tapped her chin in thought, “in fact I think her exact words were the next time I see him, I’m going to beat him over the head until he’s a foot shorter,” the daughter of Titania shook her head, “but that could’ve just been the hormones talking.”

Harry gulped. _‘Note to self, if I go on any adventures from now on don’t get caught.’_

The carriage bumped to a stop and the quartet piled out.

Harry smiled as he felt the pressure of the school wards grow stronger on his senses. _‘It’s good to be back,’_ he thought, _‘even if I’m back under Odin’s son’s control.’_

The quartet followed a group of students up the stone steps, sighing in relief as the warmth of the Entrance Hall washed over them, forcing the chill out of their skin.

“I guess this is where we part ways,” Neville said sadly as they entered the Great Hall.

 _‘Man he’s got it bad,’_ Harry and Hermione thought with a smirk.

“Yeah I guess it is,” Hannah said, looking longingly at the Gryffindor table. “Do you guys want to meet up in the library tomorrow night?” She asked suddenly hope in her voice.

“Sure,” Harry said nodding along with Neville and Hermione.

“Great,” Hannah said brightly, “I’ll see you then.”

Nodding, the trio made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

**_ TBG _ **

Light blue eyes scanned the four long tables that filled the room through half-moon spectacles. They took in each excited face as they chatted with their friends. _‘It’s good to see the students back safe and sound. Hopefully, this year will be quieter than last.’_ Albus Dumbledore shook his head, his long white beard swaying with the movement. _‘I was a fool for hiding the philosopher stone here and endangering the students.’_

His aged eyes locked on to a student with dark hair and emerald eyes. _‘What are you doing back Harry Lokison? From the remnants of your battle with Voldemort last year, I would say you are already strong enough to survive on your own, so why come back here?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry surveyed the hall, taking in the floating candles and the ghosts of each house gliding along the tables. _‘The ghosts of Hogwarts are poor defenders. Maybe I can do something about that, after all as Loki’s son it is my duty to protect what he built.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts as the last new student was sorted and Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat to carry it away.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of McGonagall’s aura in his sight. It changed from the bright blue she had a year ago to a deep gold. _‘What are you Professor?’_

Albus Dumbledore stood to his feet the stars on his purple robes glimmering in the candlelight, “It fills my heart with joy to see each student here safe. Now I know we are all hungry so I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor,” the son of Odin swept his arm to point at a handsome blonde man with bright blue eyes and shiny teeth, “Gilderoy Lockhart.”

Harry jumped as Hermione’s voice sounded in his head. _‘I would be impressed, if I wouldn’t have the man’s books in my head and know all of the inconsistencies within them.’_

The young god ran a hand through his hair. _‘Dammit, that potion did have some unforeseen side effects.’_ Hermione’s head snapped towards him, her gray eyes glowing with power. _‘Well shit.’_


	36. Chapter 36

 

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 10 _ **

****

Hermione pushed Harry onto the couch before the Gryffindor fireplace. Its orange light cast half of her face in shadow.

Furniture squeaked under the impact, and the young God’s body sunk into the soft red cushions. Emerald eyes followed the descendent of Athena’s movements as she paced back-and-forth.

Angling her head downwards, Hermione let her eyes follow the path she walked along the floor. After a moment, she stopped before him and they locked eyes, her storm gray eyes blazed with power, “What did that elixir do, and why can I hear your voice in my head?”

Leaning back into the couch, Harry locked eyes with the descendent of Athena, trying to peer inside her mind through their new connection. _‘Good,’_ he thought after a moment of silence inside his own head, _‘she’s shielding her mind.’_

The young god shook his head, “From what I’ve been able to gather so far, the potion gave us a psychic connection, and made you immune to mental compulsions as long as I’m not hit with them to. I’m guessing that’s why you remember what happened on the train.”

An amber colored aura streaked with blue and silver flared around Hermione’s body, “What is going to happen to my parents?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘Her aura has changed, how interesting.’_ The young god shook his head, “I won’t know for sure until I examine some of your parent’s hair or blood, but if I had to guess I would say increased vitality. My blood may increase the properties of the potion beyond what I anticipated, or nothing could happen at all.”

Hermione shook her head angrily, “I can’t believe I trusted you to give my parents an untested potion.”

“Hey,” Harry shouted indignantly, “I did test the potion, the rats reacted fine.”

Hermione spun around, the copper flex in her eyes spinning around her Iris, making Harry to sing back into the couch. She towered over him, her aura brushing against his body.

Rage and betrayal flooded the young god’s mind.

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the rats.’_

“My parents,” Hermione growled, “are a little bit more complicated than rats. Don’t you think?”

Harry scowled. _‘Alright this has gone on long enough, I thought if I gave her some time to work down her anger she would calm down, but it’s time to remind her of a few things.’_

Harry rose to his feet, an emerald aura blossoming around his body, causing Hermione to step back.

“Let me remind you of a few things,” Harry said, his emerald eyes glowing, “you are the one that asked me for a way to extend your parents lives. You are the one that chose the life of a demigod. I helped you on both counts.”

Harry strode forward, until he and Hermione were nose to nose, “I will find out what’s happening with us, and fix it if there is a problem, I promise you that, but I refused to be a punching bag because you don’t like the outcome of your choices.”

They stared at each other for a long moment then Hermione spun on her heel and stomped up the marble stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

With a sigh Harry settled himself into one of the armchairs before the fire and drummed his fingers on the overstuffed cushions of the arms. _‘So much for that date in Diagon Alley.’_ He thought with a sigh.

**_ TBG _ **

The next morning, Harry strode down the marble staircase leading to the boy’s dormitory. He let his emerald eyes scan the common room.

 The plush chairs were empty, long shadows stretched across the fat red fabric. Thin beams of sunlight pierced frosted glass to glide across the long tables that set space throughout the common room.

 _‘Hermione is usually the first one up,’_ the young god thought sadly.

Sighing, Harry stepped off the stairs and strode across the common room, his long black robes gliding across the carpeted floor. He sat down in one of the armchairs angled so that it faced the stairs. Laying his schoolbag across his lap, he drummed his fingers on its cloth surface and waited to see which one of his friends would show up.

Thirty minutes later, a bleary-eyed Neville stumbled downstairs from the second-year boy’s dormitory, followed by a pristine looking Hermione.

Rising to his feet, the young god followed his friends out of the portrait hole, shivering as cool air bit into his skin. _‘They really need to insulate this place,’_ he shook his head and glanced at the descendent of Athena, _‘Well it’s obvious she still mad at me, but at least our friendship doesn’t appear to be over.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Neville glanced nervously at his two friends as the trio strode into the Great Hall. An oppressive silence hung over the small group. The other two that made up the trio refused to look at each other. _‘I wonder what’s up with them.’_

Shaking his head, the triple demigod waved at Hannah before moving over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry sat down with a sigh. His hands moved on their own, loading his plate with bacon, eggs, kippers, and sausage. _‘Maybe once I find out if that potion will do anything dangerous to her parents she’ll talk to me,’_ Harry thought glancing over at Hermione as he chewed on a piece of sausage.

Hermione cringed at the guilt that writhed in her stomach as she caught Harry glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. _‘Maybe I was too hard on Harry. I mean I am the one that asked him to extend my parents lives. I now know thanks to the knowledge of Athena that something like that can’t be done without a price.’_ She shook her head, _‘I’ll think more on that once I know my parents are safe.’_

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when two owls landed in front of Harry.

 One was a normal brown Barn-owl with flecks of black on the tips of his feathers. The other was a solid black owl with golden eyes.

Hermione watched curiously as Harry removed a single letter from each owl.

Depositing a golden coin into the pouch tied to the opposite leg of each owl, Harry gave them a nod and they flew away, but not before swiveling their heads towards the descendent of Athena and bowing.

Harry smiled at the action. _‘I wonder if Hermione has realized that she could use her connection with owls for recon yet.’_ He shook his head _, ‘what am I thinking she probably realized it before I did.’_

Shaking his head, the young god opened the first letter.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ The werepanther I told you about will meet you in the forest that surrounds your school on September third. _

_ Signed, Jennifer Hawthorne. _

Folding the letter, Harry slipped it into the pocket of his robes with a thoughtful look on his face. _‘What a surprise, I had no idea that there were other types of weres. It should be interesting to see what he teaches me.’_

Popping a spoonful of egg into his mouth, Harry opened the next letter.

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ I am writing to inform you that your device works, and that we did indeed strike oil on the property you sent us to. Enclosed is the amount you will get for the oil once we sell it. _

_ Have a pleasant day, sincerely Bob, CEO Of Gray Skin Drilling And Mining Corporation. _

  1. _Your clothes work great, our children are really enjoying being able to go out in the sun._



Smiling, the young god picked up the small card included in the letter, his eyes widened. _‘Wow, that’s a lot of zeros.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts, by the clearing of a throat. Turning his head, Harry came face to face with his head of house. “Ma’am,” he said nodding his head.

“Mr. Potter,” the Transfiguration teacher replied stiffly, “here is your schedule.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Harry said taking the schedule.

Giving Harry a tight smile, McGonagall strode down the table to continue handing out the rest of the schedules to Gryffindor.

Harry watched her go with slightly narrowed eyes. _‘One day I will find out what you are.’_

“Looks like we have Transfiguration first,” Neville said as Harry finished the last of his food, he turned to look at his friends, “what do you say we get a head start.”

“Fine by me,” Harry said grabbing his bag and rising to his feet. Hermione and Neville soon followed suit. The trio strode out of the Great Hall, with Neville leading the way to the Transfiguration classroom.

“You’re not going to get us lost, right?” Harry asked as they strode up the marble staircase.

Neville looked at him incredulously, “Are you kidding? McGonagall scares the crap out of me I wouldn’t dare get us lost.”

Snorting, Harry and Hermione followed Neville while watching the occupants of the paintings lining the walls flit from frame to frame.

**_ TBG _ **

 

Arriving in the Transfiguration classroom, the trio took a seat at one of the middle tables and watched the other students filter in.

After about ten minutes, the last student sprinted into the room just as the bell rang.

McGonagall strode into the room with unusual grace for someone her age. Harry eyed her as sunlight splashed across her face from one of the arched windows lining the right-hand wall.

A lot of the wrinkles she had last year were gone, leaving behind smooth skin, the gray in her hair had vanished and there was a shine in her eyes that wasn’t there the last time he was in this classroom.

_‘That does it, there’s no way McGonagall is a normal witch.’_

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall made a large beetle appear on each student’s desk, its glossy black exoskeleton glistened in the candlelight floating down from the chandeliers equally spaced along the ceiling.

Harry’s lips twitched upwards as he noticed McGonagall’s magic didn’t flow into her wand. It coalesced on the outside of her wand, flowing down the shaft, before spreading out to do what its mistress wanted. _‘It appears I’m not the only one faking using a wand.’_

“Today,” McGonagall began positioning herself in front of her desk, “you will be transforming the Beatles before you into buttons. The most important thing to remember about this specific task is to make sure you transfigure the Beatles mass correctly, so that your button doesn’t become stiff and break.”

“Use the Cambio spell you learned last year, and visualize the beetle transforming into a button of your choice, but keep in mind you need to make sure the Beatles mass is added to the button, or the end result will make the button too brittle.”

Muttered Cambio’s filled the room, along with flashes of light.

Removing his wand from his bag, Harry sent a tendril of magic down the shaft and into the beetle.

The beetle floated into the air, its torso rounded becoming a smooth disk. Then its legs shrank into its torso, soon followed by its head. The dark vibrant black torso became a bright red, and the button felled to the desk with a faint clatter.

“Well done Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said stopping before his desk, “take five points for Gryffindor and you as well Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom.”

Harry glanced at his friends, and saw that each of them had a perfect button sitting before them.

“For the rest of the class,” McGonagall continued, bringing Harry’s attention back to her, “transform your button back into a beetle and back again until you can do it with a simple flick of your wand.”

The trio nodded, each of them knowing they wouldn’t need the rest of the class to complete this task.

**_ TBG _ **

“Interesting class,” Neville said as they walked out of Transfiguration, “I had no idea that conservation of mass played a part in Transfiguration.”

Hermione shook her head, “I’m surprised a muscle head like you knows what that is.”

Neville blushed, “Hannah is taking some mundane classes in the Muggle world. She may be teaching me some things.”

Hermione smirked and glanced over at Harry, the young god had a thoughtful look on his face as they strode past polished suits of armor and a large painting of a witch playing cards with a ghoul, vampire, and a werewolf.

“Harry,” Hermione called, causing the young god’s head to snap around.

“Yeah?” Harry asked. _‘Well, she’s talking to me again. That’s a good sign.’_

“Are you alright, you’ve been quiet ever since we left Transfiguration?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the young god said as they walked into the charms classroom, “I was just thinking what we learned in Transfiguration could be applied in other branches of magic, or to what I already know.”

Biting the inside of her lip, Hermione’s eyes narrowed. _‘Liar, I can feel suspicion through our new bond, not contemplation. What are you hiding?’_

**_ TBG _ **

“Today,” professor Flitwick began, standing on a pile of books behind his desk, “we will be going over the shield charm.”

Excited murmuring swept through the room as raindrops began to pelt the classroom window. Filling the room with a soothing tap, tap sound.

With a flick of his wand, Flitwick banished the tables just as thunder boomed outside, causing the students to jump.

Flitwick chuckled, “Well that was perfect timing wasn’t it.”

The half goblin professor shook his head, “Now each of you get into pairs and we can begin learning the spell.”

Harry and Hermione paired up, while Neville paired with a boy named Justin from Hufflepuff.

“Now,” Flitwick said strolling between the students, “the shielding spell is Escudo, but saying the spell isn’t enough. The emotion that empowers this spell is the desire to protect yourself or others, the easiest way to get started using it is by picturing someone you care about in danger.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes. She pictured her and Harry surrounded by ghouls. Harry knelt before her with chunks missing from his arms in new scars littering his body. She snarled as a ghoul leapt at them, shouting Escudo with as much force as she could muster.

Harry was still visualizing his need in his mind, when a force slammed into his body, sending him flying through the air. The young god’s eyes snapped open. He twisted in midair and landed on his feet with a light tap as his leather shoes touched down on the stone floor.

Turning in the direction the blow had come from, Harry’s eyes widened. Hermione stood there a triangular shaped translucent blue barrier hovering before her six feet tall and equally as wide. _‘Damn, that is impressive.’_

“Well done Miss Granger,” Flitwick said clapping excitedly, “take five points for Gryffindor, and you as well Mr. Potter for fast reflexes under pressure.”

After Harry got his green oval-shaped barrier to appear before him, he and Hermione spent the rest of the class testing each other’s barrier.

Walking out of charms class, Neville looked at Hermione, “So what did you picture to create a shield that powerful?” The descendent of Aries asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Neville’s smirk widened. _‘It appears whatever she’s mad at Harry about isn’t too serious if she can conjure a shield that powerful.’_

Shaking his head, Neville thought back to the red rectangular shield of magical energy he conjured in Flitwick’s class. Images of Hannah being in danger flashed through his mind. _‘Have I really come to care about her that much in such a short time?’_

**_ TBG _ **

**__ **

Later that night, Harry strode down the third floor corridor well after everyone had gone to sleep, he stopped before the door that once held the Cerberus behind it and tucked his invisibility cloak tighter around him.

After making sure he was invisible under the cloak, Harry stomped his foot hard, then glanced at the portraits lining the wall. When they stayed snoozing in their frames, he sighed. _‘Good the magic I’m using to muffle my sounds is working.’_

Pulling a wooden box out of his pocket dimension, Harry set about carving serpent like runes into the edge of the stone doorframe, occasionally mixing in a blocky Norse rune or a letter shaped elf rune.

Once he finished, he tapped the runes with a finger, they glowed a bright blue and shimmered like heat haze before sending a pulse of white light outward. The young god shivered as the magic washed over him.

Glancing at the paintings, Harry smiled when he saw all of them were looking away from the door. _‘Good, my runes worked, no one should remember that this room or the chambers underneath that exist. Now all I have to do is add Hermione, Neville, and Hannah’s blood to the runes and we will have our new training area.’_

Opening the door, Harry strode across the light brown stone and kicked open the trapdoor in the center of the room. Stale moldy air exploded outward, making Harry cough. _‘Well this definitely has not been clean since last year.’_

 Conjuring a ball of fire, the young god jumped down into the darkness.

With a flick of his wrist he sent his fire exploding outward to light torches lining the walls. Soft orange light lit up the room, creating long shadows on the circular walls.

Dragging a trunk from his pocket dimension, Harry set it on the floor.

With a flick of his wrist, the trunk flew open, tables, chairs, cauldrons, and other equipment flew out of the trunk positioning itself around the room. Leftover leaves from the devil snare were swept away by the magically changed equipment as it positioned itself against ancient stone walls.

When the final cauldrons settled on the rough gray stone floor, emerald eyes scanned the position of the equipment before nodding. Reaching into his robes, Harry pulled out three vials each containing a hair.

Turning to the pale silver translucent form of a cat hiding in the shadows of the room, Harry dipped his head, “Thank you for retrieving these hairs for me. You may rest now.”

The cat burst into streamers of pale silver smoke and burst up to the trapdoor, sending a shiver through Harry’s body as it passed through him on its way to the exit.

Holding the files up to the torchlight, the young God peered at the hairs with his site. Hermione’s aura clung to one of the chestnut colored ones, but a faint undeveloped aura clung to the other two. _‘Alright Hermione, let’s see what’s going on with your parents.’_


	37. Chapter 37

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 11 _ **

 

Harry awoke with a start, with a piece of parchment stuck to his forehead. He squinted in the semidarkness of his new lab. Most of the torches had burned down during the night. With a muttered word, the torches burst into life, sending fresh orange light throughout the room.

Shaking his head, the young god ran a hand through his wild hair and looked at the ground for the clock sitting against the smooth gray stone of the chamber wall. _‘Six thirty,’_ he thought with a sigh.

Standing up, Harry winced as the muscles in his back protested. Ignoring the pain, the young god began cleaning up the papers scattered atop the table. Sitting the neat pile at one end of the table, Harry eyed the three vials sitting beside a brass microscope. The runes carved into its copper colored metal glinted in the fire light.

 _‘How am I going to tell her?’_ His hands balled into fists atop the table, _‘I don’t think she will mind her parents results that much, but hers,’_ he shook his head, _‘I could very well end up worse than Arachne or Medusa.’_

Running a hand through his hair, Harry strode to the tables strewn throughout the chamber and stopped a foot before he reached the trapdoor in the ceiling. With a flick of his hand, an ornate spiral staircase rose out of the floor, to connect with the trapdoor.

Stepping onto the stairs, Harry ran his hand along the railing of stone coiled serpents as he ascended the steps, the tap, tap of his leather shoes sounded off the stairs to the chamber.

Pushing open the trapdoor, the young god winced when beams of sunlight splashed across his face, temporarily blinding. Blinking rapidly to let his eyes get used to the light, Harry finished emerging from the chamber and stretched, sighing at the satisfying cracks his spine made.

With a thought, the young god’s body shimmered out of existence. After making sure every part of his body was invisible, Harry pulled the Potter family invisibility cloak out of his pocket dimension.

Wrapping the cloak around them, the young god sighed as the thin material took a bit of the morning chill out of the air. Throwing up the hood and casting a dampening charm on his shoes. Harry strode out of the room.

**_ TBG _ **

Half an hour later, a freshly washed Harry took the stairs down from the boys dormitory two at a time, his bag swinging at his side. Stepping up the staircase, Harry made his way over to the same overstuffed armchair as the day before and sat down.

Wiggling his fingers, the young God summoned his father’s grimoire to study more on shape shifting and elemental magic.

Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the girls dormitory, her Chestnut colored hair swaying as she made her way over to him, “Good morning,” she greeted with a smile on her face.

Harry’s gut clenched. _‘She’s talking to me again,’_ he forced a smile, “Good morning.” _‘Too bad it won’t last after I tell her what I found out.’_

Keeping a smile on her face, Hermione looked Harry up and down, noting the dark circles under his eyes, and the stiffness of his body. _‘What do you know Harry?’_

Before the descendent of Athena could voice her question, Neville strode up, his straw colored blonde hair a mess and his robes wrinkled, grumbling about it being too early in the morning. “Morning,” he rumbled rubbing one of his mismatched eyes.

“Morning,” Harry and Hermione greeted simultaneously.

Rising to his feet, Harry eyed the wrinkles in Neville’s robes and his disheveled hair.

Catching Hermione’s eyes, the descendent of Athena smiled and flicked her wrist, Neville’s hair flowed into its usual style of a bit disheveled, but stylish and the wrinkles in his robes smoothed out.

Nodding, Harry winked at Hermione and strode towards the portrait hole with Hermione by his side and Neville following at a slightly sedated pace.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry strode into the Great Hall, glancing up at the ceiling as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. The sky outside was a clear blue, sunlight shown down from the enchanted ceiling, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle.

Sitting down, Harry loaded his plates with grits, four pieces of toast, and some kind of preserve. He glanced up as Hannah glided over to their table. The daughter of Titania ran her fingers over Neville’s neck, making him perk up.

In his sight, the young god saw tendrils of green magic sink into Neville’s body, spreading out to fill his entire being. The dark circles under his eyes vanished and his shoulder straightened.

The descendent of Aries smiled at Hannah, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Hannah replied sliding into the seat beside him, “every being of nature perks up after a small dose of earth magic.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, _‘Is Neville going through a transformation to, and if so what is the cause?’_

Finishing his breakfast, Harry rose to his feet pulling his bag up from his feet as he went, “Well I think I’m going to head to herbology.”

“I’ll come with you,” Hermione said rising to her feet.

“I’ll catch up,” Neville said, pausing in his conversation with Hannah.

On his way out of the Great Hall, Harry sent a tendril of air to snag a hair off of Neville’s robes. He guided the hair into a small vial and quickly tucked it into his robes.

**_ TBG _ **

“So,” Hermione began as they strode across the ground, cool wind nipping at their exposed skin, “Why did you take one of Neville’s hairs?”

“I have a suspicion that Neville’s also going through some changes, since he didn’t take a potion mixed with my blood, I want to know the cause, so I’m going to run some tests on his hair.”

“Did you find anything yet?” Hermione asked as they entered the greenhouse. Both side as the warm muggy air of the greenhouse forced the chill from their bodies.

Inhaling, Harry savored the scent of rich earth, exotic plants, and fertilizer. The scents brought him back to the time he lived with the elves. Shaking his head, the young god turned to Hermione, “I’ll explain tonight, it’s best if I show you.”

Hermione nodded, feeling her insides twisted into knots, “It looks like we’re working with Mandrakes,” the descendent of Athena said, letting her eyes scan over the flowerpots lining the tables of greenhouse two.

Harry nodded, walking along the tables with his hand hovering over each pot, letting a bit of green earth magic C pinned to each plant, “So it appears.”

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked watching green magic flow from Harry’s Palm into the last mandrake plant.

“What are Mandrakes capable of?” Harry asked, moving around to look at the other plants in the greenhouse.

“Mandrakes are a semi intelligent plant, their cry is capable of killing anyone who hears it, but I don’t think will have to worry about it with these, ” she let her eyes scan the pots again, taking in the small leaves growing out of the pot, “these are young, their cry would only knock someone unconscious.”

Harry nodded, slipping a few leaves from different plants into his pocket, “All of what you said is true, I just use the bit of earth magic to make sure they wouldn’t cry so loudly.”

Both turned as students began strolling into the classroom.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Hannah took up one table before four plants.

Neville and Hannah instantly began kneading the soil of the plants, the leaves of the plants becoming healthier and more vibrant under their touch.

Harry smiled when he saw new saplings begin to grow out of the soil of their plants. _‘It is really obvious at times like this that they are made for each other.’_ He shook his head, _‘I am thirteen years old, I shouldn’t be thinking of stuff like this,’_ he scowled, _‘damn my godly blood for making me mature faster.’_

Professor Sprout strode into the room, thick brown gloves covering her calloused hands. She stepped behind a table at the front of the greenhouse and adjusted her hat, making more of her gray hair pop out from beneath.

Her light blue eyes scanned each student, a smile making its way onto her round face, “It’s so good to see you again,” the head of Hufflepuff house said, spreading her arms wide.

The professor strode out from behind the table, and began weaving through the long tables with surprising grace, “In the pots before you are Mandrakes. Today we will be changing their pots,” she stopped at the other end of the greenhouse and leaned on one of the tables, “when changing mandrake pots you need to be careful, a mandrakes cry can kill if heard.” the students tensed, but the professor waved her hand, “but you don’t have to worry about that, these mandrakes are just babies, so they would only knock you unconscious.”

She strode back to the front of the greenhouse and took up a position behind the table, “So you don’t end up unconscious, you will each need to choose a pair of earmuffs,” she gestured to two tables sitting in the front corners of the room, “when you put them on, make sure they cover your entire ear.”

Students each formed a line before the two tables. By the time Harry and Neville got to the table there was only a pair of pink and gray ones left, the two friends played rock paper scissors for the gray pair with Harry coming out to be the winner, the young god snickered at Neville’s pink earmuffs as they made their way back to the table.

Professor sprout reached underneath the table and brought out another mandrake plant, “When removing mandrakes from pot to pot make sure to grab the thickest part of the stem. That will be the part nearest the soil.”

Grabbing the thickest part of the coiled together vines growing out of the pot, the Professor continued, once you have a hold of the vine, tug it sharply, she gave a sharp tug, a fat baby with pale white round cheeks screamed as professor sprout pulled it free of its earthly home, waving its chubby little hands.

“Make sure to pull it out on your first try,” Professor Sprout said, screaming to be heard over the wailing creature, “or they will fight you.”

Each student turned to the pot, grabbed the thick vine growing out of the soil and pulled.

Professor sprout raised an eyebrow as the mandrakes before Harry’s group only whimpered after being removed from the soil.

Harry eyed the Mandrake before him. Like Professor Sprout’s his seemed to be a fat baby with Apple -shaped cheeks. It cracked an eye open as the beam of sunlight shone through the glass ceiling, revealing pure black eyes.

The young god ran a bear finger down the mandrakes skin. _‘The texture of its skin reminds me of the back of an aloe plant.’_

Shaking his head, Harry plunged the plump earth baby down into a fresh pot, watching the leaves growing out of the top of its head shake as it situated itself into the soil. _‘I wonder if having the vine growing out of the top of your head pulled is like pulling hair?’_

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later the quartet exited the greenhouse, leaning their faces into the wind to dry the sweat off their skin.

“I have to say,” Harry said as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds, “that was an interesting class. Although I am curious how intelligent the Mandrakes really are.”

“I have to admit,” Hermione nodded as they walked up the stone stairs to the castle, “I am to. It almost seems cruel to kill them for potions.”

Neville shrugged as they entered the entrance hall and turned left towards the dungeons, “To me it’s like killing a cow for a steak.”

The triple demigod paused at the entrance to the dungeons and looked at Hannah.

The daughter of Titania sighed, “This is where I leave you. I’ve transfiguration next.”

Neville’s shoulders sagged. He let Hannah’s bag slide off his shoulder and handed it to her, “I guess I’ll see you at lunch.”

“See you then,” Hannah said taking her bag and kissing Neville on the cheek.

Hannah hurried away, her face a deep crimson.

Neville stood there, his hand on his cheek and a goofy smile on his face.

“Come on loverboy,” Harry said pushing Neville towards the dungeons, “we don’t want to give Snape an excuse to dock points, or give us a detention.”

Neville turned around with a glazed look in his eye and allowed his feet to move him towards his destination, almost walking into a wall.

Hermione sighed, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “Grab an arm. It looks like we’re going to have to lead him to potions,” Harry smirked, “or into a girl’s toilet.”

Hermione shot him a dirty look, causing Harry to raise his arms in surrender, “I was kidding,” he shrugged, “well mostly.”

Huffing Hermione turned away.

Sighing Harry grabbed Neville’s free arm and began pulling him into the dungeons. _‘And back in the dark house I go.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione scowled as she accidentally leaned against the dungeon wall, soaking the arm of her robes with condensation.

Flicking her wrist, the descendent of Athena dried her robes as they stopped outside the potions classroom.

“Oh look, it’s scar head and his misfit friends” a familiar haughty voice said.

The trio turned.

Draco Malfoy strode towards them, a smirk playing on the pale lips of his angular face and a malicious gleam in his gray eyes. He stopped before them, a long shadow stretching over his pale blonde hair, “I am surprised, the great Harry Potter decided to grace the school with his presence,” the Malfoy heir sneered.

“What can I do for you, heir Malfoy?” Harry asked stepping in front of his two friends, “Well for starters, you could quit disgracing your houses noble history by hanging out with those of lesser blood,” he looked at Hermione.

The young god shook his head, “Oh Mr. Malfoy, if only you weren’t so close minded you can learn the truth of magic.” Harry turned away, but not before flicking his wrist at Malfoy, sending the pale blonde skidding backwards into his two friends.

The two pale faced dark-haired boys caught their friend and glared menacingly at Harry, cracking their thick knuckles.

“Fighting Mr. Potter,” a voice hissed, everyone turned to see Professor Snape stalking towards them. He stopped in between the two groups, “twenty points from Gryffindor,” and Neville opened his mouth to say something, but Snape cut him off, “make that forty.”

The descendent of Aries face reddened, he opened his mouth to say something else, but Hermione cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. She stared at him with hard eyes and slowly shook her head.

With great effort, Neville exhaled and forced his shoulders to relax.

Severus Snape stared at the trio for a long moment then turned to the other students, “Well what are you waiting for,” he flicked his wand and the door to the potions classroom swung open, “everyone inside.”

**_ TBG _ **

The potions classroom hadn’t changed much since Hermione had seen it last year. Dark ebony stone absorbed most of the light cast by the torches at the four corners of the room, plunging the room into semidarkness.

The descendent of Athena stopped at the second table from the back and began unloading her equipment. Hiding her fingers beneath her cauldron, Hermione licked her cauldrons fire with a thought.

She removed her hand slowly, a smile spreading across her face, before it slowly turned into a frown. She stared at her hand. _‘Wandless magic is becoming easier and easier, what is happening to me? I can feel my power growing with each day.’_

The descendent of Athena was brought out of her thoughts by a whooshing sound, as flames ignited beneath Harry’s cauldron. She glanced at the young god, but saw him staring straight ahead, waiting for Snape to give instructions.

She frowned. _‘What are you hiding, Harry? What are you afraid to tell me?’_

Severus Snape strode along the tables lining his classroom in neat rows, looking down his crooked nose at each cauldron in front of the students. His beetle black eyes locked on to a pair of emerald. His free hand absentmindedly stroked his left forearm, where the Dark Mark used to be, before he shook his head and stalked back to the front of the room.

With a flick of his wand, a piece of chalk floated up and began writing instructions on the board, “Follow these instructions exactly you have one hour to create the potion.”

Harry scanned the directions for the boil care potion. When he was sure he had memorized them, his hands grabbed his mortar bowl and began crushing snake fangs. His Emerald eyes flicked to the greasy haired professor, taking in the dark purple aura clinging to his body. _‘It appears Professor Snape used my device to remove the Dark Mark from his body, his aura is now clean.’_

Shaking his head, the young god added frog spit to his cauldron. He then poured in the crush snake fangs, before breaking up to porcupine quills into four pieces of equal lengths and dropping them in one at a time. He stared around before adding some purified water, smiling when the potion turned a pale blue.

Stirring his potion, Harry glanced back at the professor. _‘I need to get that device from Professor Snape, I can use the magic stored inside of it to find Sobek’s other anchors.’_ He glanced down as Snape turned around, adding a few pixie tears to his cauldron.

Stirring it slowly, silver sparkles began to appear in the pale blue liquid.

“This isn’t the potion I have on the board,” Snape hissed.

Harry’s head snapped around to find a pair of black eyes boring into his own. They stared at each other for a long moment. The young god began to feel the pressure behind his eyes, causing him to smirk.

“You’re not going to be able to pierce mental shields that were taught to me by goblins,” Harry murmured, “some of the best creatures in the world at guarding their minds.”

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for failing to follow directions,” Snape snarled looking away. With a flick of his wand, the potions Professor banished Harry’s potion.

 _‘Arse hole,’_ Harry thought glaring at Snape’s back as he pulled the vial of pale blue silvery liquid from beneath his cauldron.

An hour later, the students lined up to put a vial of the potion on Snape’s desk. The potion professor’s eyes widened, when Harry set down a vial of his potion he scowled, as Harry walked towards the door.

An oops, followed by the sound of shattering glass, caused Harry to turn. He found Malfoy smirking before Snape’s desk, the shattered remains of his potion vial at the blonde’s feet.

Scowling, Harry twisted his wrist, summoning the horseshoe-shaped device he gave Snape in order to remove his Dark Mark. Tucking the device into his robes, the young God stomped towards the door, his bag swinging wildly at his side.

 _‘That’s the last time I help someone that was possessed without getting to know them first,’_ an image of Malfoy’s smirking face flashed through his mind, _‘you’ll get yours Malfoy of that I promise you.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Later that night, Harry led Hermione and Neville through the third floor corridor, he stopped before the door and gestured with his hand, please add your blood to the runes carved around the door frame. To his surprise, Hermione walked forward and scraped her hands along the rooms, causing them to shimmer with a white light.

The descendent of Athena shuddered as pale magic washed over her. She glanced down the hallway. The magical paintings that decorated the walls of the school looked away from this particular part of the castle.

Fire light reflecting off the suits of armor at the end of the hallway shown in the paintings glazed over eyes. _‘So, Harry cloaked this part of the castle,’_ she turned to find Neville looking at them confused, _‘and apparently, my connection to Harry allowed me to see through the cloaking spell.’_

Sighing, the descendent of Athena grabbed Neville’s hand and scraped it along the runes, causing him to yelp.

He glared at Hermione, “What the hell are you doing?” He exclaimed, shuddering as the magic of the runes washed over him. The descendent of Aries paused as the door shimmered into existence before him, “Okay, how in the hell could I forget about this part of the castle, I mean I fought a killer plant here.”

Harry strode over to Neville. He placed his hand over Neville’s scraped palm. “Sanar,” the young god intoned. White light washed over Neville’s palm, and the descendent of Aries watched as the skin on his palm sealed shut.

“Thank you,” Neville said nodding to Harry while rubbing his healed palm with his thumb.

“Nodding,” Harry turned and strode inside the room.

The two demigods looked at each other and shrugged before following after him.

They found the room that used to contain the Cerberus vastly different than they remembered. Candles and circled the wall, and a rectangular shaped chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in warm yellow light.

The two demigods stared at the open trapdoor in the center of the room. Even now the room around them was well lit, it did very little to beat back the darkness from beyond the trapdoor, but both could see orange light casting shadows.

Sprinting forward, Hermione jumped down the trapdoor, keeping her legs together and her arms plastered to her side. The descendent of Athena landed on the ground in a crouch and looked around her. Dim orange light lit the chamber, casting long shadows on the three tables that set in a semicircle in the center of the room

Brass equipment shone on all three tables.

Bookshelves took up a large part of the circular wall.

Neville landed behind Hermione with a thump, “Well, this place certainly has changed.” The descendent of Aries rose to his feet. He walked forward, peering inside the cauldrons at the end of each table before running a finger along the shiny brass equipment.

“What do you have to tell us?” Hermione asked stalking forward.

Harry turned to face his two friends, his shoulders stiff and his arms folded behind his back, “Yesterday, I had a spirit collect hair from you and your parents Hermione. After running some tests on your parent’s hairs, the results were surprising.”

Hermione’s hands clenched into fists, “What did you find out?”

“Do you remember how on the Hogwarts express for the first time I told you that magic came into being because the gods of all the different pantheons left their respective planets in their universe and came to earth to mate with humans.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, but what does that have to do with any…”

Harry raised a hand to forestall her questions, “I’m getting to that. Do you remember how I told you once the bloodlines got deluded enough, it took the union between two carriers of divine blood coming together to awaken the magic again and that’s how Muggleborns got magic.”

Again the descendent of Athena nodded.

“Well apparently, my blood was powerful enough to awaken the divine blood in your parents. Your parents are becoming demigods.”


	38. Chapter 38

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

 

Hermione stared at Harry, her gray eyes wide in her mouth hanging open, “What do you mean?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Stiffly, Harry walked over to the table and flipped a dial on the side of a copper microscope. Runes in the base of the microscope glowed, sending blinding white light into the glass slides.

A beam of white light shot from a small pinhole at the top of the microscope, expanding into a holographic screen.

Turning to the screen, the young god pointed to the two hairs displayed on it, “Do you see how the root of your parent’s hair is turning gold?” Harry asked glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Walking close to the screen, Hermione nodded.

Stepping backwards to the table, Harry twisted the dial again. The pictures zoomed in, showing Hermione her parents DNA.

Gray eyes took in the scene of curve strips of DNA breaking off to be replaced by bright gold.

_‘That does explain the physical changes in my parents before I left for school.’_

Turning, the descendent of Athena strode along the three tables in the chamber, letting her finger glide along the smooth beakers and dismantled pieces of machinery.

After taking Harry’s potion, Hermione had noticed that her parents grew taller, her father more muscular with quicker reflexes and darker skin.

Stopping before a table with a dismantled watch on it, Hermione leaned down, eyeing the glass gears curiously.

Her mother on the other hand had become more buxom, curvaceous, and graceful.

While her father’s light brown hair had changed to dark black and his Brown eyes had darkened to almost ebony. Her mother gained Hermione’s chestnut colored hair and gray eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone of someone of Greek descent.

Shaking her head, sending her chestnut hair flying about her, Hermione turned back to Harry, “So, what’s going to happen to me?”

Harry stiffened, but with a flick of his hand he replaced the glass slides on the microscope.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw a DNA strand almost completely replaced by gold, with only a single strand of red cells connecting the two spiraling strands together.

“As far as I can tell,” Harry began bringing Hermione out of her thoughts, “my blood acted as a bridge between your two godly ancestors, transforming you into their biological child,” he turned to Hermione, his back straight and his hands folded behind him, “you are becoming a goddess”

Hermione stared at the image for a long moment, before silently turning around and striding up the spiral staircase out of the chamber.

Harry’s heart clenched as he caught sight of tears streaming down Hermione’s face in the torch light.

The trap door slam shut, making Harry and Neville cringe.

“Well,” Neville said pushing himself off the bookcases lining one wall, “that went well.”

Harry glared at him, causing Neville to raise his hands in surrender, “Okay, so this is no time for jokes, I get it, I’m sorry.”

With a sigh, Harry strode around the table, sat down before the microscope and removed to the thin piece of rectangular glass holding Hermione’s hair. He slipped it into a velvet lined case with two other slides, and turned to face Neville.

“I think you should talk to your parents and grandmother.”

A straw colored eyebrow arched, “Why?”

“Because you were a triple demigod before I ever performed the ritual last year. My ritual only brought out what was already part of you.”

Neville nodded, “I know that, they would have to be, or I wouldn’t have divine blood in my DNA.”

Harry shook his head, “No, you don’t get it. I’m telling you that your parents and grandmother are the children of gods,” Harry leaned forward resting his hands on his knees, “specifically, Demeter, Dionysus, and Aries.”

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Harry strode down the marble staircase leading to the Great Hall. He cursed is the staircase began moving, taking him farther and farther away from his destination. _‘Oh come on, I’m already late.’_

Taking a few steps back, the young god ran and jumped. He landed with his heels hanging over the edge of the stairs, his eyes widened as he began to slip. Flailing his arms, he tried to move his center of mass forward.

He fell onto his face panting. He’s heaving chest hammering against the marble stairs. _‘I am never doing that again,_ ’ he thought, sitting on his haunches, he took a moment to calm his hammering heart, _‘that was way too close.’_

Rising to his feet, Harry tucked his invisibility cloak tighter about him and hustled down the last staircase. The moment his foot touched down on the hard stone of the Great Hall, the young god focused magic into his limbs and blurred forward, pushing the great wooden doors of the Hall open with a burst of magic.

**_ TBG _ **

He blurred into existence five feet into the forbidden forest, a deep trench smoking behind him, and a thin cloud of dust hovering at his feet.

Flipping down his hood, Harry peered about him, his emerald eyes shining in the darkness. His ears twitched at every rustling leaf and his body tensed at every snapping twig. He moved forward, gravel crunching under the soles of his feet.

Swatting away a pale spider web that glowed with its own inner light, Harry stopped in a large clearing.

A grim smile twisted up the corners of his tan lips. _‘It figures I would be meeting in the place I first met Sobek after eleven years of separation.’_

Kneeling down, Harry let the ashes of the unicorn from last year flow through his fingers. Shaking his head, the young god poured power into the ashes.

Bluish white tendrils of energy flowed from Harry’s fingers, snaking its way into every bit of unicorn ash scattered throughout the clearing

Sweat poured down Harry’s face as he poured more and more power into the bones. Bright blue energy shown through the clearing, like a star in the night sky, as the bones rose up to stand beside their new master.

Rising to his feet, Harry placed one hand on the unicorn’s elongated skull and concentrated. Thick tendrils of earth floated up to squirm inside the skeleton, taking the place of its organs.

Harry’s eyes glowed as an earth heart began a steady rhythm.

Dark green moss flowed over the unicorns earthly organs, taking the place of skin. A silver mane and tail flowed from its new skin, glowing with an unearthly power.

Rubbing the thin moss that covered the unicorn’s skull, Harry smirked as its hooves and horn became a deep black that seemed to absorb any light it came in contact with.

Shaking his head the young god stared into the purple light that took up the space in its eye sockets.

“Brought back by the land of your resting place I charge you to guard this land and its inhabitants posthaste,” Harry intoned.

A bluish white light shone from deep within the unicorns form.

Neighing loudly, the unicorn reared up on its hind legs then charged into the forest.

_‘There, at least Hogwarts now has one competent guardian.’_

“That is impressive,” a voice echoed around the clearing, “Jennifer was right, you are indeed a very powerful young man.”

“It was nothing,” Harry replied, letting his eyes scan the clearing for the source of the voice, “I was just repaying a debt from last year in the best way that I could.”

Wind rustled the back of Harry’s hair, causing him to spin around.

He came face-to-face with a man of Chinese descent, his long black hair swaying in the wind left over from his movement.

He stood before Harry, watching him with careful eyes, his dark green kimono making him almost indistinguishable from the forest around them.

Peering at the man with narrowed eyes, Harry could see magic snaking its way through the kimono at an incredible pace. _‘So this man is a magic user and a were. A deadly combination to be sure, it also explains why I can barely see him even though he’s directly in front of me.’_

Shaking his head, the young god stretched forth his hand, “Hi, I am Harry.”

The man stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment before bringing a hand out from behind his back and shaking it, “Yu Tang.”

They let the others hand go and stepped back.

 _‘What incredible strength,’_ Harry thought, flexing his hand at his side.

 _‘What an interesting boy,’_ Yu thought his dark eyes taking in Harry’s emerald green aura. _’ I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone care enough about another life to bring it back as a guardian. Granted, there are very few that could.’_

Yu stepped back, “Jennifer told me, you used earth magic to augment your body during your fight with the ghouls.”

“I did,” Harry said banishing his invisibility cloak to his pocket dimension, revealing the white T-shirt and dark jeans beneath.

Yu nodded, “Good. That means you already have a basic knowledge of the things I’m going to teach you.” He let his kimono slide off his body, revealing a naked upper body full of lean wiry muscle, “over the next two months, I will teach you how to use elemental magic to augment your body in ways up until now you have only been doing subconsciously.”

Harry nodded.

Using his shape shifting abilities, the young god change the inner workings of his body, so that his blood circulated faster, giving his organs more oxygen.

Adrenaline coursed through his body, making his veins bulge and a crazed look appear in his eye.

“Alright,” he said in a breathless voice, “when do we start?”

“Now,” Yu growled, his body shuddering.

The were’s face began to narrow becoming more feline like. His ears moved to the top of his head and the sound of cracking bones echoed through the clearing, his voice became distorted as his teeth became razor-sharp points.

 “I hope you’re ready for the fight of your life boy,” he said in a supernaturally deep voice as his upper lip rounded and whiskers poked out of his triangular shaped nose, “because I won’t go easy on you.”

His body began to expand, making his shoes explode and is loose black pants stretch. In a few seconds the small wizard went from a meager five foot nine to an impressive eight feet.

Yu‘s dark eyes became a feline yellow with a vertical slit in the center. He flexed his hands. His clawed fingers glinted in the dim light of the forest as black hair blanketed his body.

When the transformation was finished, Harry got his first look at aware panther, its dark fur made it almost impossible to see in the light, and its yellow eyes were filled with a predator’s skill.

Pale white teeth meant for rending flesh glinted in the darkness and sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

Yu shook, causing Harry to tense, “I have to say,” he said, his deep voice making the water in Harry’s body quiver, “your potion made the transformation a lot easier,” he shook his head and laughed.

Instincts told Harry to run and run fast, but the young god clamped down on them hard. _‘I am a son of Loki, I refuse to show fear to an inferior shape shifter.’_

“I can’t wait to see what my transformation will be like after a few more times of transforming.”

Shaking his head Harry took a deep breath. _‘This is such a stupid idea, but I refused to be afraid.’_ He took a step forward, keeping his eyes locked on Yu’s claws. He stopped a foot away from his new teacher and locked eyes with him, keeping his hands locked behind his back, so the man wouldn’t see them shaking, “What do you mean?”

Yu raised a furry ridge that took the place of his eyebrow, “You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Harry asked, relaxing a little.

“The were gene used to be a death sentence, it caused premature aging and enormous pain, but your potion change that. It changed the curse, restoring the werespecies back to what we once were, gifting us with our original abilities, increased strength, enhanced senses, enhanced reflexes, and longer lifespans.”

He shrugged, “Granted the disease is once again able to affect those humans without magic, but to me that is a small price to pay.”

 _‘Okay that is one thing I’m definitely going to have to fix in the future.’_ The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the pad of a massive furry hand slapped the side of his head, sending him flying.

“First lesson,” Yu screamed, appearing above him, “always be prepared for an attack.”

A clawed foot slammed into the young god’s chest, opening three deep gashes in its center, causing him to cry out as he careened towards the earth.

An explosion shook the forest floor, sending a dark cloud of dust into the air.

Using his shape shifting ability, Harry made the gashes disappear.

Slowly he rose to his feet, his skin tone taking on a dark gray color as he stepped out of the hole his body had made. He flexed his fingers as they transformed into long curved claws, “You want to play with me Kitty cat,” he challenged, “let’s play.”

Charging forward with supernatural speed, the young god swiped at the werepanther with curved claws, but the giant man leaned aside and hammered a fist into the stone covered god’s face.

“Good, Jennifer was right, you do know how to augment your body with elemental magic, but it’s going to take more than covering your body in stone and increasing your speed with wind magic to beat me.”

 _‘I use when magic to increase my speed?’_ Harry thought as his body lurched to one side from Yu‘s blow.

The young god was brought out of his thoughts as a massive foot connected with his stomach, a sonic boom echoed through the forest from the hit, shaking the trees.

Harry’s body folded in on itself as he rocketed into the air.

 _‘If I survive tonight,’_ he thought gazing out over the treetops, _‘I should really make up a will.’_

He fell towards the ground, his earth coating flaking off as he descended.

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, a battered Harry limped up the steps to Hogwarts, golden blood with just a hint of red in it dripped onto the stairs. Pushing open the double doors, the young god squinted through swollen eyes as he wandered into the Great Hall _‘I thought the goblins trained me hard,’_ he shook his head, _‘they have nothing on Yu Tang.’_

Dragging his swollen ankle up the stairs, the young God scowled as a trick step vanished, causing his good leg to sink into a hole, nearly making him fall down. He caught himself on his hands, but his arms shook with exhaustion.

Concentrating, Harry put layer upon layer of air under his foot until he gained enough leverage to push himself out of the hole. Rising to his feet, he shook his head. _‘I may not like Yu Tang’s training methods, but they are effective.’_

Summoning his invisibility cloak from his pocket dimension, the young god wrapped it around him and continued on his way to the Gryffindor common room. _‘Thank goodness the stairs aren’t moving anymore tonight,’_ Harry thought as fresh pain flared in his ankle, _‘I don’t think I could’ve jumped another set.’_

Tensing at the sound of footsteps at the final hallway to the Gryffindor common room, Harry stepped behind a suit of armor and leaned his back against the wall. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched McGonagall round the corner and pause just a foot away from him, she sniffed the air and a bead of sweat trailed down the side of Harry’s face.

After a very tense moment, the Transfiguration professor shook her head and moved on, Harry released a sigh and his shoulders relaxed. A fresh wave of exhaustion slammed into him, almost making his knees buckle

He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and waited five minutes to make sure McGonagall was gone.

Slipping out from behind the suit of armor, Harry trudged down the hallway. He stopped before a portrait of a plump lady in a frilly pink dress and muttered the password. The curly dark haired lady mumbled in her sleep as her portrait swung forward.

Stepping through the portrait, Harry pitched forward as his foot got caught on the edge of the portrait hole. He hit the floor hard. Exhaling, the young god just lay there, enjoying the way the cool stone felt on his skin.

“What happened to you?” A familiar feminine voice asked.

Harry turned his head, Hermione stood a few feet away from him, her soft chestnut hair glowing in the light coming from one of the common rooms arched windows.

She strode forward, her pale nightgown gliding along the floor as she moved with supernatural grace.

 _‘Beautiful,’_ Harry thought as she knelt before him.

A light dusting of pink appeared on the descendent of Athena’s cheeks as she heard Harry’s thought. Smirking, she placed her slender feminine hands above his body and concentrated.

Pale white light shone from her hands and washed over Harry’s body.

Gray eyes watched the swelling in his eyes disappear and the visible part of his clothes repair themselves. After about two minutes, the descendent of Athena removed her hands.

Sitting up on his haunches, Harry twisted at the waste as the invisibility cloak pooled on the floor. He turned to Hermione and nodded, “You do good work, thank you.”

“Of course I do,” Hermione said turning her nose up in the air, “I’m a daughter of Athena.”

Harry tensed.

Hermione sighed, “It’s alright. I don’t blame you anymore for what happened. At least now I know my parents won’t die easily. As for what’s happening to me, it doesn’t really change anything my parents are still my parents. They’re still the ones that raised me. All the same I don’t think I’m going to tell them.”

“That would probably be best,” Harry said rising to his feet, “they’ve already lost you to another world, I don’t know if they could bear to lose you as their daughter too.”

“About that,” Hermione said leading Harry over to one of the overstuffed couches before the fireplace, “do you think I could teach my parents magic?”

Groaning, Harry sunk into the cushions of the couch, letting the warmth of the fire sooth the ache from his bones, “I would wait until the transformation is finished before starting, but yes they should be able to learn magic now.”

“That’s good,” Hermione said softly staring into the fire, “that will bring us closer.”

After hesitating a moment, Harry sat up, “I would like to help you with your parents,” Hermione looked at him, but Harry turned away to stare into the fire, “you know to help ease them through the transformation.”

Smiling, the descendent of Athena slipped her hand into his and squeezed, causing the young god to turn to her, “I would like that,” she said her eyes sparkling in the fire light, “I would like that a lot.”


	39. Chapter 39

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 13 _ **

 

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah strode into the defense against the dark arts classroom. They walked down the rows of long tables, great beams of sunlight shining through the frosted glass of the three windows lining the far wall.

Taking a seat at one of the middle tables, Harry leaned back in his chair, causing it to creak loudly.

Ignoring the chatter beginning to fill the room, the young god pulled out a folded piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes and flipped it open with his thumb.

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

He read.

_ I am writing to inform you that according to our records Regulus black died some time ago, but his former residence was number twelve Grimmauld Place. _

_ I hope you find this information useful, but if you don’t, the twenty-five hundred galleons will still be deducted from your account. _

_ Have a pleasant day, sincerely BloodBather _

With a thought, Harry ignited the letter. _‘Well I guess I know what I’m doing over Christmas.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when Gilderoy Lockhart strode into the room. Short blonde hair shown in the sunlight, and his light blue eyes twinkled.

He smiled widely, making those in the front row flinch back from the brightness of his teeth.

He stopped before his desk and spread his arms wide, showing off his lilac colored robes.

“Welcome to defense against the dark arts,” he began jovially.

Girls around the classroom swooned.

Lockhart’s smile widened, “I am here to teach you how to defend yourself against creatures of the dark, but just because I’m teaching you. Don’t go thinking you can battle a banshee or a werewolf,” he said waving his finger at the class.

With a flick of his wand, the blonde professor sent stacks of parchment flying throughout the room, to land before each student.

“Before we begin,” Lockhart said leaning back on his desk, “I want to see just what you know with a little pop quiz.”

With a sigh, Hermione tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear and glanced down at her test. The descendent of Athena raised an eyebrow at its contents. _‘How is this supposed to help me to fight dark creatures?’_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?_

_How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won which weeklies most charming smile award?_

_What order of Merlin does Gilderoy Lockhart have?_

Hermione shook her head. _‘I can’t believe Professor Dumbledore hired this narcissist,’_ she exhaled _‘oh well, a daughter of Athena never fails the test.’_

Thirty minutes later, Lockhart summoned the tests with a wave of his wand. Flicking through them, he shook his head making a clicking noise with his tongue.

He looked out over the class, disappointments shining in his eyes, “I am very disappointed, only Miss Granger was able to answer all of these questions.” He shot Hermione a smile, making the descendent of Athena stomach churn dangerously.

“Oh well,” he said sitting the papers down and walked around his desk, “we can work on that later.” He stopped behind his desk and leaned forward, a grave expression taking over his features, “Right now, we are going to battle one of the most dangerous creatures in the magical world.”

The class tensed as Lockhart reached beneath his desk, they leaned forward eagerly only to slump when he brought out a cage full of pixies.

The skinny long limbed blue creatures with tiny horns protruding from their foreheads gnawed on the bars of the cage with their pointed teeth. Their translucent blue wings fluttered madly as they threw themselves against the cage trying to open it.

“Pixies,” a girl in Hufflepuff spoke up, “all that build up for a bunch of pixies.”

“Never underestimate any creature,” Ms. Bones, Lockhart said with a grave look on his face, causing the redhead girl to flush.

“Now,” Lockhart said turning back to the class with a smile, “pay very close attention. The spell I’m about to teach you will take care of any pixie.”

With a flourish, the blonde open the cage, but before he could say the spell, the pixie swarmed him, causing him to let out a very girlish scream.

One of the little blue devils smiled nastily, showing pointed teeth. It snatched Lockhart’s wand and flew away cackling madly.

Lockhart stumbled out of the swarm, cuts littering his face and his lilac robes torn to shreds. He fled to his office door, but stopped and smooth down his disheveled hair whimpering as clumps of it came out.

He looked out over the classroom, trying for a confident smile, but the tears trickling from the corners of his eyes ruin the effect.

“Well this will be a good test of your survival skills,” he said before fleeing into his office. The click of a lock was heard even through the chaos.

“This is better than I thought it would be,” Neville said punching a pixie, sending him careening into the black board behind the teacher’s desk.

“I don’t know,” Hannah said flicking her wand, sealing for pixies in a sphere of ice, “I’m disappointed, from his books I thought he would teach us a lot more,” she shook her head, sending her strawberry blonde hair swaying, “I guess it just goes to show you can’t trust everything you read.”

“At least it’s teaching us how to dodge,” Harry said flicking his wrist, sending small jolts of electricity through a couple nearby pixies, “or not,” he said, wincing as a Hufflepuff was picked up by his ears and hung by his robes from the classroom chandelier.

“Oh this is ridiculous,” Hermione said climbing to her feet. Thrusting her wand into the air, the descendent of Athena shouted, “Inmovilizar.”

Harry watched as the magic exploded from the palm of her hand instead of her wand.

Instantly every pixie in the room froze and clattered to the floor stiff as a board.

Neville huffed and crossed his arms, “You just have to ruin all the fun don’t you?”

Hermione whirled on him, “I don’t think it was fun for them,” she snapped, gesturing at the various students lying throughout the room with cuts or bite marks littering their bodies.

“Somebody get me down,” called the student hanging from the chandelier, “I think this thing is about to break,” he said as pieces of stone rain down onto his head.

 _‘Well this certainly was the most interesting defense against the dark arts lesson I’ve had,’_ Harry thought rising to his feet and levitating the frightened student down, _‘but I don’t think I want another anytime soon.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Neville hit the stone floor of their hideout with a grunt. Sweat poured down his muscular chest is a slender foot came to rest on his throat. Mismatched eyes flicked up to the strawberry blonde goddess standing above him, her green eyes glinting with triumph.

“Do you yield?” Hannah asked holding a fireball above his head.

The triple demigod’s eyes flicked to the fireball then to Hannah’s face. Hundreds of scenarios ran through his mind within an instant, but in the end he sighed and lowered his gaze.

“I yield,” he said lowering his gaze and relaxing his body.

“Good boy,” Hannah said putting out her fireball and offering him a hand up.

Lightning fast, Neville was on his feet, grabbing Hannah’s hand, and twisting it behind her back.

“Always be suspicious of your opponent,” Neville whispered in her ear.

Hannah shivered as Neville’s breath brushed her ear.

“I’ll make sure to remind you of that when you wake up,” in one quick movement Hannah broke Neville’s hold back flipped over his body, and delivered a punch to the skull that sent him into unconsciousness.

Hermione sighed as Neville’s body crumpled to the floor. Shutting Athena’s grimoire, she looked over at Harry, “What’s the score now?” She asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Four to six,” Harry said attaching the pocket watch to a mechanical belt, “Neville’s going to be pissed when he wakes up.”

Rising to her feet, Hermione wandered over to Harry’s table, “It does the children of Aries good to be defeated every once in a while,” she said laying a hand on his shoulder, making the young god stiffen.

Picking up a screwdriver, Harry tightened the bracket holding the pocket watch in place, “what about the children of Athena,” Harry asked fighting to keep the nervousness out of his voice, “they can be pretty arrogant too.”

Harry winced as Hermione’s grip tightened on his shoulder, “Children of Athena are never arrogant,” the descendent of Athena replied, “we are confident.”

 _‘And the difference is?’_ Harry wondered turning the belt over to look at the gears on the back.

“What are you making?” Hermione asked as Harry rose to his feet.

“It will be a device that will allow me to be in two places at the same time Once I get it working.”

“You really shouldn’t be messing with time travel,” Hermione said as Harry began ascending the stairs out of there hideout.

“I’m not,” Harry said looking back at her with a smirk on his face, “I’m trying to create more of me, he spread his arms wide, can’t the world always use more of me?”

Snorting, Hermione turned away, “Try not to let Yu Tang kick your ass too much.”

Emerald eyes watched the sway of Hermione’s hips as she made her way over to one of the bookcases.

“Stop staring at my arse,” Hermione called over her shoulder.

Blushing, Harry turned away and continued up the stairs. _‘If only Hogwarts had a better dress code, I could’ve enjoyed the view so much better.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry blurred into the forest, sending leaves dancing around him. He slowly maneuvered through the forest, twigs and leaves crunching under his feet as he moved along.

“You’re faster now,” Yu Tang’s transformed voice echoed around him, “and all from finding out that you’ve been using wind magic unconsciously to increase your speed. It makes me wonder what you’ll be like when you learn to consciously augment your body with elemental magic in other ways.”

Harry jumped to the side, as a shadow moved on his left, only to be slammed into a tree from a blow on his right.

Leaves and small twigs rain down upon Harry’s body as he slumped against a tree rubbing the side of his face.

“Pity,” Yu Tang’s voice said from behind him, “I thought you had gotten faster, but it appears you’re still not fast enough.”

A glinting light sent Harry diving forward.

Tree bark exploded from the tree he had been leaning against, littering the forest floor with splinters. His eyes widened as the tree began to fall.

 Large branches began to fall from the tops of trees as the falling foliage descended.

Rolling to the side, the young god got his first look of the night at his were opponent.

A white and blue aura covered the were–panther’s dark fur like a second skin in Harry’s site. _‘So, he’s using lightning and wind magic to increase his speed.’_

Conjuring a fireball, the young god rose to his feet, wincing at the new pain in his back. _‘Well you’re not the only one that can mix elements.’_

Concentrating in a Certain Way, Harry added earth magic to his fireball.

The fireball transformed, earth began to appear inside the fire, glowing a hellish red.

A glowing orange dark crust grew up around the fireball.

Thick orange tears ran down the lava ball, pooling in the palm of Harry’s hand.

Smiling, Harry hurled the fireball at Yu Tang, using the wind he created to shield his hand from the heat to push it faster.

Yu Tang jumped back, smiling as the molten magma ball impacted the ground, quickly causing a fire to spread across the forest floor.

With a wave of his hand the were-sorcerer put out the flames and casually began strolling through the forest, his footsteps so light upon the ground it was as if he wasn’t even there. _‘Creating lava isn’t easy, I’m impressed he got it down so quickly, but it’ll take more than a lava ball to take me out of this fight,’_ smirking he picked up his pace, blurring through the forest, _‘let’s see what else the boy has learned.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry leaned against a tree his chest heaving. Sweat poured down his face. _‘Dammit, every time I fight Yu Tang I end up being the one exhausted.’_

His fingers dug deep gouges into the tree as his hands curled into fist. _‘Well no more, tonight Yu Tang is going down.’_ Closing his eyes, the young god pictured wind magic outlining his body in a pale white glow.

A smile turned the corners of his lips upward as he felt his body Lighten, lifting a few inches off the ground. _‘That’s one element down, now comes the hard part.’_

Furrowing his brow, Harry pictured two orbs inside his mind.

One was a bright orange that gave off a warm inviting heat. The other was a pure blinding white with a miniature tornado swirling around its sphere shape surface.

Exhaling, the young god slowly pushed the orbs together inside his mind, tensing as they transformed into a single brilliant blue orb that crackled with small bolts of electricity around its edges.

Picturing himself inside the dark space with the lightning orb, Harry pushed the orb inside his body. Sweat poured down his forehead and his breath came out in shallow gasps as a tingling sensation filled his body.

Keeping careful control of the lightning, the young god mixed it with the thin aura of wind coating his frame.

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled at the blue and white aura now circulating around his body. He winced as the lightning burned away the first layer of skin. _‘Well damn, and here I thought I would be able to get this on my first try.’_

A roar shook the ground of the forest, causing leaves to fall like rain.

Harry’s head snapped around, his eyes widening as he saw Yu Tang descending towards him, his claws glinting in the dim light of the forest, and a feral grin stretched across his face.

Taking a step, Harry disappeared in a crackle of static.

Yu Tang’s eyes widened as he saw Harry disappear, his enhanced eyes catching the tiny sparks of electricity left behind. _‘ Well I’ll be damned, I can’t believe he managed to figure out how I was moving after only seeing me once,’_ a small boom echoed through the forest as he landed on all fours, _‘now the real fun begins.’_

Sniffing the air, Yu Tang wrinkled his nose at the smell of static lingering in the air, masking all other scents. Shaking his head, he charged forward, only to skid sideways as Harry appeared beside him and hammered a fist into his jaw.

Yu Tang rolled across the ground, the sound of snapping twigs following his movements.

In a crackle of static, Harry appeared in front of him. He smashed a kick into Yu Tang’s ribs, sending him slamming into the center of a tree five feet above the ground, cracking it in half.

He winced as the top of the tree fell to the ground, the sound of snapping branches mingling with the sound of it impacting the earth. _‘Well if nobody knew we were out here before, they probably do now.’_

Yu Tang rose to his feet, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. He eyed Harry, his yellow eyes taking careful note of the glistening flesh on Harry’s exposed skin.

Pale white smoke rose from his clothes and the smell of singed fabric hung heavy in the air.

_‘He may have gotten the speed of mixing lightning and wind magic, but he doesn’t appear to be able to use it safely yet.’_

Harry winced as his new aura began to burn through his skin, revealing the nerves and bone beneath. _‘Well this isn’t good, if I don’t turn off this aura soon, I’ll spontaneously combust.’_

“You’ve improved, Harry,” Yu Tang said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “but I think it’s time to end this.”

Holding his fist up, Yu Tang concentrated.

A sphere of air encased the werepanther’s fist.

Faster than Harry could react, Yu Tang disappeared, reappearing in front of Harry and slamming his fist into Harry’s skinless skull with a sickening smack, plunging the young god into darkness


	40. Chapter 40

**_ The banished godling year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

Harry awoke to the feeling of soft sheets rubbing raw skin, making him wince. The smell of antiseptic filled his nose, snapping his eyes open. The young god grimaced at the bright light that filled his vision.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Harry looked around the room, recognizing the beds lining one wall and the cupboard near the door. _‘So much for sneaking back into the castle unnoticed.’_

Gritting his teeth, the young god dragged his arms out from beneath the covers. Cringing at the friction the action caused. _‘Well,’_ he thought holding his bandaged arms up to the light, _‘at least I have skin.’_

Eying the dark pink digits, he flexed his fingers raising an eyebrow when they didn’t crack open, but wincing at a slight sting.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled a bright green vile from his pocket dimension. Popping the quark with his thumb, the young god downed the contents.

A warm tingling sensation flowed through his body, making his scalp itch.

Raising a now tan hand, Harry scratched his scalp, smiling when he felt the beginnings of stubble grow. After a few minutes, the young god ran his hand through his newly regrown hair while twisting at the waste.

 _‘I wonder if I can market my healing potion as a hair tonic,_ ’he shrugged, _‘that’s definitely something to look into.’_

Shaking his head, the young god threw back the covers of his bed and stepped onto the cool tile floor of the Hospital wing, shivering as the cold air caressed his bare legs.

 _‘I don’t know whether to be grateful or embarrassed.’_ Harry looked down at his seminude frame, and flexed his tanned arms. Whoever had brought him to the hospital wing, had transfigured his robes into a pair of light blue boxers.

_‘I’ll settle for grateful.’_

With a wave of his hand the young god transformed his bedsheet into a white cotton robe.

Sighing, the young god slipped the robe onto his body, groaning as warmth flowed into his flesh. Striding around the bed, Harry stopped before one of the arched windows overlooking the lake and rubbed his face while peering at his reflection, his mind flashing back to the feeling of his skin being sanded off his body by his own magic.

Wincing at the memory, the young god looked away. _‘At least there’s no scarring,’_ he frowned, his large tan hands bawling into fist, _‘what did I do wrong?’_

Hand still balled into fist, Harry began pacing. _‘It wasn’t the speed that was tearing my body apart, so I must’ve mixed the magic wrong.’_

The springs of his bed creaked as he crawled onto it. Crossing his legs, the young god raised his hands palms up on his knees and closed his eyes thinking back to the aura he saw surrounding Yu Tang.

He frowned at the whitish blue aura surrounding the werepanther’s sleek black fur in his mind’s eye. _‘I was wrong. He wasn’t mixing the lightning with wind magic. He was using the lightning magic on the inner workings of his body to increase his senses and reaction time.’_

Dark eyebrows moved together. _‘But that’s even more dangerous, one wrong move and you could fry your entire nervous system not to mention the rest of your organs.’_

Opening his eyes, Harry climbed off the bed and began unwrapping the bandages from his body, letting them pool on the floor at his feet.  ‘ _Either way, I need to get the speed down before my next fight with Yu Tang,’_ he shook his head, ‘ _I also need to learn to mix elemental magic without closing my eyes, it was foolish of me to close my eyes during battle, Sobek won’t be that lenient.’_

“Well Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said striding towards him, “you’re back here again. Mind telling me how you ended up with the skin stripped from your body?”

Harry shrugged, “An experiment gone wrong.”

With a flick of her wand, Madam Pomfrey stripped the cotton robe from Harry’s body, letting her eyes scan his frame.

Golden sunlight bathed firm muscular tan skin.

Stepping forward, the Medwitch ran her hand over his shoulders. _‘He’s completely healed, when I saw him a few hours ago, his skin was still a dark pink, how is this possible?’_

Emerald eyes met gray, Harry’s lips twitched, “You know if you’re going to feel me up you could at least buy me dinner first.”

Flushing bright red, Pomfrey stepped back and pointed to the bed, “Lay back down Mr. Potter, I will let Professor McGonagall know you’re awake, so she can tell you your punishment.”

With a sigh, Harry walked back over to the bed. Flicking his robe out, the young god transformed it back into a sheet and climbed into bed. _‘Maybe I pushed it a little too far with that joke.’_

Five minutes later, McGonagall strode stiffly into the room, her emerald eyes scanned each bed before locking onto Harry. She strode forward and the young God could feel an ancient familiar power flowing off her body.

Harry’s eyes shone a deep emerald green as he took in the Transfiguration professor’s aura. Bright rich golden light surrounded the thin woman and the smell of cats and sand filled Harry’s nose.

The young god’s lips turned upward in a smirk. _‘I know who you are now, but the question is what are you doing here?’_

“I don’t know what you’re smirking at Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said stopping beside his bed, “sneaking out after curfew. All three layers of skin removed from your body, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Smiling, Harry moved up in the bed to lean back on his pillows, “well the next time I want to experiment, I’m definitely going to make sure I have supervision.”

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, Harry strode down the corridor leading to the hospital wing, ignoring the nosy paintings lining the stone walls that peered at him as he passed, a deep scowl etched on his features. _‘A month and a half of detentions with that fop Lockhart, that’s cruel even for McGonagall.’_

“Rip, kill.”

Harry froze at the whisper echoing through the hallway.

“Rip, kill.”

 _‘What the heck is that,’_ Harry wondered his shoulders tense. Emerald eyes scanned the hallway, but found no source for the voice.

After a moment, the young god’s shoulders relaxed. A put upon sigh exploded from his chest. _‘Can’t I just have one normal school year without something mysterious happening?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Emerald eyes watched Hermione paint rectangular shaped runes in a complicated pattern on the floor. They swept up her form, taking note of the curves of her body and the newly formed muscle. _‘Is it just me, or is her bust getting bigger?’_

The young god shook his head, digging his fingernails into his palms to drive those thoughts out of his head. _‘Bad Harry, you shouldn’t be thinking like that, and besides you know that gods, even young ones mature faster than humans,’_

Hermione bent over to finish the last of the blocky runes that made up the last of the four Chinese dragons needed for this ritual. Harry leaned forward, his emerald eyes staring holes into Hermione’s behind.

“Quit staring at my arse unless you want to lose those eyes’ ” the descendent of Athena said without turning around.

Scowling, Harry drew back into the circle. _‘Spoil sport.’_

Still scowling, the young god looked at the four runic Chinese dragons sitting at the four compass points around the circle.

A bowl set on each of the four dragons, each one containing one of the four elements.

Harry glanced at the Dragon of the West, his eyes focusing on the jar sitting in its bowl. _‘If I survive this I’m going to have to ask Hermione how she managed to catch wind in a jar.’_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hermione asked sitting down in front of him, the torch light shining in her gray eyes.

Harry glanced down at the serpent like runes that made up the circle, “Are you sure these runes will repair the damage to my body if I get the mixture of elemental magic wrong?”

Hermione nodded, concern filling her eyes, “I’m positive,” she pointed to the Chinese dragons at the four compass points, “those dragons along with the representations of the elements will transfer Hogwarts Ley line magic into the Greek runes your sitting in.”

Suddenly, Hermione leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Harry I don’t like this. What you’re going to attempt is way too dangerous,” she chewed on her bottom lip.

_‘She looks so cute when she does that.’_

Hermione flushed pink and glared at him, “Quit trying to distract me, even with me here guiding the healing energy of the runes this is way too dangerous.”

Reaching up, Harry tucked a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear, causing the descendent of Athena to stiffen.

“I know it’s dangerous,” Harry began softly squeezing Hermione’s hand, “that’s one reason we’re using this chamber,” he gestured around the chamber that once held the flying keys, “instead of the one with all our stuff in it.”

The young god leaned forward. Hermione shuddered as she felt his breath brush against her lips, “you trusted me to make your parents immortal,” he drew back smirking. “Now I’m trusting you to keep me alive if I screw up.”

Hermione glared at him. _‘I am never joking with him about the descendants of Athena being confident again if this is going to be the result.’_

Exhaling, the descendent of Athena scooted back then held up her hand palm facing him while grabbing her wrist with her free hand, “Alright then, let’s do this before I lose my nerve.”

 _‘You know,’_ Harry thought closing his eyes, _‘I was kind of hoping she would give me a kiss for good luck.’_

Shaking his head, the young god pictured the lightning orb in his mind while surrounding his body in an aura of wind.

Hermione’s hair flowed behind her in the gentle wind generated from the pale white aura around Harry’s body. _‘Please don’t die,’_ she prayed as the torch light flickered around her.

Nervously, the descendent of Athena glanced at the Dragon containing the bowl of fire. _‘Be careful Harry, I don’t know if I will be able to control the ley line magic if you put out the fire element.’_

As if reading her thoughts, the wind died down, the white aura around Harry’s body becoming a thin outline clinging to his tan muscular frame.

Slowly, his body began to lift off the floor, until he was floating a good six inches off the ground, a barely noticeable breeze wafting off his body.

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face as he felt himself lift off the ground. _‘Alright I’ve got the right amount of wind circulating around my body. Now comes the fun part of circulating lightning magic through my nervous system to make my reflexes faster.’_

Slowly, the young god pushed the lightning orb into the mental representation of his body. He winced as a large electrical jolt flooded through his body, making him shake.

Pale smoke began to rise off his body is the very moisture within his skin evaporated.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the smell of cooked meat filled the air, almost making her gag.

“Harry stop!” the descendent of Athena screamed as bolts of electricity began to crackle across his skin.

“I can do this,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Focusing on Hermione’s face, the painful jolts of electricity began to fade replaced by a dull hum. A slow smile spread across Harry’s face at the results and he slowly began adding more friends, concentrating on everyone that had helped him throughout his life.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the lightning faded and a thin layer of blue lightning magic mixed with the pale white aura around his body. _‘He did it,’_ she thought watching his wounds vanish before her eyes.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, bolts of electricity danced around his irises.

The young god smiled widely then his aura evaporated and his eyes rolled back into his head, he fell backwards hitting the smooth stone floor beneath him with a thump.

Hermione scrambled towards him, “Harry, Harry, can you hear me?”

The descendent of Athena glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that the representations of the elements were gone from their bowls, not a trace of dirt, water, fire, or wind remained.

_‘The runes worked, they healed Harry’s body, but how did they know where to go, I was so focused on what was happening to him that I didn’t even direct the magic.’_

 

 

A/N

Please read and review. Quick question, is my writing style good enough to get published?

**_ The banished godling year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

Harry awoke to the feeling of soft sheets rubbing raw skin, making him wince. The smell of antiseptic filled his nose, snapping his eyes open. The young god grimaced at the bright light that filled his vision.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Harry looked around the room, recognizing the beds lining one wall and the cupboard near the door. _‘So much for sneaking back into the castle unnoticed.’_

Gritting his teeth, the young god dragged his arms out from beneath the covers. Cringing at the friction the action caused. _‘Well,’_ he thought holding his bandaged arms up to the light, _‘at least I have skin.’_

Eying the dark pink digits, he flexed his fingers raising an eyebrow when they didn’t crack open, but wincing at a slight sting.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled a bright green vile from his pocket dimension. Popping the quark with his thumb, the young god downed the contents.

A warm tingling sensation flowed through his body, making his scalp itch.

Raising a now tan hand, Harry scratched his scalp, smiling when he felt the beginnings of stubble grow. After a few minutes, the young god ran his hand through his newly regrown hair while twisting at the waste.

 _‘I wonder if I can market my healing potion as a hair tonic,_ ’he shrugged, _‘that’s definitely something to look into.’_

Shaking his head, the young god threw back the covers of his bed and stepped onto the cool tile floor of the Hospital wing, shivering as the cold air caressed his bare legs.

 _‘I don’t know whether to be grateful or embarrassed.’_ Harry looked down at his seminude frame, and flexed his tanned arms. Whoever had brought him to the hospital wing, had transfigured his robes into a pair of light blue boxers.

_‘I’ll settle for grateful.’_

With a wave of his hand the young god transformed his bedsheet into a white cotton robe.

Sighing, the young god slipped the robe onto his body, groaning as warmth flowed into his flesh. Striding around the bed, Harry stopped before one of the arched windows overlooking the lake and rubbed his face while peering at his reflection, his mind flashing back to the feeling of his skin being sanded off his body by his own magic.

Wincing at the memory, the young god looked away. _‘At least there’s no scarring,’_ he frowned, his large tan hands bawling into fist, _‘what did I do wrong?’_

Hand still balled into fist, Harry began pacing. _‘It wasn’t the speed that was tearing my body apart, so I must’ve mixed the magic wrong.’_

The springs of his bed creaked as he crawled onto it. Crossing his legs, the young god raised his hands palms up on his knees and closed his eyes thinking back to the aura he saw surrounding Yu Tang.

He frowned at the whitish blue aura surrounding the werepanther’s sleek black fur in his mind’s eye. _‘I was wrong. He wasn’t mixing the lightning with wind magic. He was using the lightning magic on the inner workings of his body to increase his senses and reaction time.’_

Dark eyebrows moved together. _‘But that’s even more dangerous, one wrong move and you could fry your entire nervous system not to mention the rest of your organs.’_

Opening his eyes, Harry climbed off the bed and began unwrapping the bandages from his body, letting them pool on the floor at his feet.  ‘ _Either way, I need to get the speed down before my next fight with Yu Tang,’_ he shook his head, ‘ _I also need to learn to mix elemental magic without closing my eyes, it was foolish of me to close my eyes during battle, Sobek won’t be that lenient.’_

“Well Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said striding towards him, “you’re back here again. Mind telling me how you ended up with the skin stripped from your body?”

Harry shrugged, “An experiment gone wrong.”

With a flick of her wand, Madam Pomfrey stripped the cotton robe from Harry’s body, letting her eyes scan his frame.

Golden sunlight bathed firm muscular tan skin.

Stepping forward, the Medwitch ran her hand over his shoulders. _‘He’s completely healed, when I saw him a few hours ago, his skin was still a dark pink, how is this possible?’_

Emerald eyes met gray, Harry’s lips twitched, “You know if you’re going to feel me up you could at least buy me dinner first.”

Flushing bright red, Pomfrey stepped back and pointed to the bed, “Lay back down Mr. Potter, I will let Professor McGonagall know you’re awake, so she can tell you your punishment.”

With a sigh, Harry walked back over to the bed. Flicking his robe out, the young god transformed it back into a sheet and climbed into bed. _‘Maybe I pushed it a little too far with that joke.’_

Five minutes later, McGonagall strode stiffly into the room, her emerald eyes scanned each bed before locking onto Harry. She strode forward and the young God could feel an ancient familiar power flowing off her body.

Harry’s eyes shone a deep emerald green as he took in the Transfiguration professor’s aura. Bright rich golden light surrounded the thin woman and the smell of cats and sand filled Harry’s nose.

The young god’s lips turned upward in a smirk. _‘I know who you are now, but the question is what are you doing here?’_

“I don’t know what you’re smirking at Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said stopping beside his bed, “sneaking out after curfew. All three layers of skin removed from your body, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Smiling, Harry moved up in the bed to lean back on his pillows, “well the next time I want to experiment, I’m definitely going to make sure I have supervision.”

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, Harry strode down the corridor leading to the hospital wing, ignoring the nosy paintings lining the stone walls that peered at him as he passed, a deep scowl etched on his features. _‘A month and a half of detentions with that fop Lockhart, that’s cruel even for McGonagall.’_

“Rip, kill.”

Harry froze at the whisper echoing through the hallway.

“Rip, kill.”

 _‘What the heck is that,’_ Harry wondered his shoulders tense. Emerald eyes scanned the hallway, but found no source for the voice.

After a moment, the young god’s shoulders relaxed. A put upon sigh exploded from his chest. _‘Can’t I just have one normal school year without something mysterious happening?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Emerald eyes watched Hermione paint rectangular shaped runes in a complicated pattern on the floor. They swept up her form, taking note of the curves of her body and the newly formed muscle. _‘Is it just me, or is her bust getting bigger?’_

The young god shook his head, digging his fingernails into his palms to drive those thoughts out of his head. _‘Bad Harry, you shouldn’t be thinking like that, and besides you know that gods, even young ones mature faster than humans,’_

Hermione bent over to finish the last of the blocky runes that made up the last of the four Chinese dragons needed for this ritual. Harry leaned forward, his emerald eyes staring holes into Hermione’s behind.

“Quit staring at my arse unless you want to lose those eyes’ ” the descendent of Athena said without turning around.

Scowling, Harry drew back into the circle. _‘Spoil sport.’_

Still scowling, the young god looked at the four runic Chinese dragons sitting at the four compass points around the circle.

A bowl set on each of the four dragons, each one containing one of the four elements.

Harry glanced at the Dragon of the West, his eyes focusing on the jar sitting in its bowl. _‘If I survive this I’m going to have to ask Hermione how she managed to catch wind in a jar.’_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hermione asked sitting down in front of him, the torch light shining in her gray eyes.

Harry glanced down at the serpent like runes that made up the circle, “Are you sure these runes will repair the damage to my body if I get the mixture of elemental magic wrong?”

Hermione nodded, concern filling her eyes, “I’m positive,” she pointed to the Chinese dragons at the four compass points, “those dragons along with the representations of the elements will transfer Hogwarts Ley line magic into the Greek runes your sitting in.”

Suddenly, Hermione leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Harry I don’t like this. What you’re going to attempt is way too dangerous,” she chewed on her bottom lip.

_‘She looks so cute when she does that.’_

Hermione flushed pink and glared at him, “Quit trying to distract me, even with me here guiding the healing energy of the runes this is way too dangerous.”

Reaching up, Harry tucked a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear, causing the descendent of Athena to stiffen.

“I know it’s dangerous,” Harry began softly squeezing Hermione’s hand, “that’s one reason we’re using this chamber,” he gestured around the chamber that once held the flying keys, “instead of the one with all our stuff in it.”

The young god leaned forward. Hermione shuddered as she felt his breath brush against her lips, “you trusted me to make your parents immortal,” he drew back smirking. “Now I’m trusting you to keep me alive if I screw up.”

Hermione glared at him. _‘I am never joking with him about the descendants of Athena being confident again if this is going to be the result.’_

Exhaling, the descendent of Athena scooted back then held up her hand palm facing him while grabbing her wrist with her free hand, “Alright then, let’s do this before I lose my nerve.”

 _‘You know,’_ Harry thought closing his eyes, _‘I was kind of hoping she would give me a kiss for good luck.’_

Shaking his head, the young god pictured the lightning orb in his mind while surrounding his body in an aura of wind.

Hermione’s hair flowed behind her in the gentle wind generated from the pale white aura around Harry’s body. _‘Please don’t die,’_ she prayed as the torch light flickered around her.

Nervously, the descendent of Athena glanced at the Dragon containing the bowl of fire. _‘Be careful Harry, I don’t know if I will be able to control the ley line magic if you put out the fire element.’_

As if reading her thoughts, the wind died down, the white aura around Harry’s body becoming a thin outline clinging to his tan muscular frame.

Slowly, his body began to lift off the floor, until he was floating a good six inches off the ground, a barely noticeable breeze wafting off his body.

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face as he felt himself lift off the ground. _‘Alright I’ve got the right amount of wind circulating around my body. Now comes the fun part of circulating lightning magic through my nervous system to make my reflexes faster.’_

Slowly, the young god pushed the lightning orb into the mental representation of his body. He winced as a large electrical jolt flooded through his body, making him shake.

Pale smoke began to rise off his body is the very moisture within his skin evaporated.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the smell of cooked meat filled the air, almost making her gag.

“Harry stop!” the descendent of Athena screamed as bolts of electricity began to crackle across his skin.

“I can do this,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Focusing on Hermione’s face, the painful jolts of electricity began to fade replaced by a dull hum. A slow smile spread across Harry’s face at the results and he slowly began adding more friends, concentrating on everyone that had helped him throughout his life.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the lightning faded and a thin layer of blue lightning magic mixed with the pale white aura around his body. _‘He did it,’_ she thought watching his wounds vanish before her eyes.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, bolts of electricity danced around his irises.

The young god smiled widely then his aura evaporated and his eyes rolled back into his head, he fell backwards hitting the smooth stone floor beneath him with a thump.

Hermione scrambled towards him, “Harry, Harry, can you hear me?”

The descendent of Athena glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that the representations of the elements were gone from their bowls, not a trace of dirt, water, fire, or wind remained.

_‘The runes worked, they healed Harry’s body, but how did they know where to go, I was so focused on what was happening to him that I didn’t even direct the magic.’_

 

 

A/N

Please read and review. Quick question, is my writing style good enough to get published?


	41. Chapter 41

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 15 _ **

Harry flexed his fingers to work the cramp out of his hand and glared about him. Smiling portraits of Lockhart gazed back at him, torch light glimmering off their glass frames.

Exhaling, the young god leaned backwards, wincing as he felt the pain in his upper back. His eyes scanned the defense against the dark arts teacher’s office, taking in details that after a month and a half he had memorized.

Pictures in silver and gold frames line the walls. Each Lockhart inside the frame smiled, or waved, their teeth shining unnaturally bright.

_‘I swear I think this guy is a narcissist.’_

Shaking his head, Harry leaned forward to finish writing the last thank you on his stack of letters. Once he was done, the young god rose to his feet, his back making a satisfying cracking noise as he straightened.

“I’m done Professor Lockhart,” Harry said turning towards the man’s desk, trying to ignore the autographed copies of his books that were sitting on displays around the desk.

Lockhart looked up, his light blue eyes twinkling, a wide smile spread across his face, making his teeth flash, “Time to go already?” He shook his head, “time sure does fly when you’re having fun, eh.”

_‘Not fast enough if you ask me.’_

Shoving those thoughts in the back of his mind, Harry forced a smile while shoving his hands deep into the pocket of his robes, “It sure does, Sir.”

Lockhart laughed, the over exaggerated sound making Harry wince.

“Well,” he said rising to his feet, “if you ever find yourself with some free time feel free to come back,” he gestured at the letters piled on his desk, “I could always use some help.”

 _‘Not a chance in hell,’_ Harry thought retrieving his bag from the back of his chair, “I will sir,” he said making his way to the door, “but I find it unlikely, schoolwork keeps me awfully busy.”

Lockhart opened his mouth to say something, but Harry closed the door behind him.

The young god glanced at the paintings lining the walls in their ornate golden frames. Most were sleeping, but a few stared at him with unblinking eyes.

Harry stared straight ahead, keeping his eyes focused on the gleaming suits of armor that stood guard at the end of each hallway. _‘Man I forgot how creepy this place could be when the paintings can actually see you. This just reinforces the notion that I shouldn’t get caught again.’_

Rounding a corner, a small smile turned the corners of Harry’s lips upward when he saw every painting in this particular hallway was asleep.

With a single step, the young god disappeared in a blur of static electricity.

Two minutes later he lurched to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room, a light sheen of sweat decorating his face.

Muttering the password, Harry stepped through the portrait hole, taking long strides to stretch his burning muscles. _‘I’ve got the speed down,’_ he thought climbing the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, _‘now I just need to strengthen my body to handle that type speed.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione circled Harry, her gray eyes scanning his tall muscular frame. _‘How is it possible for someone twelve years old to have the body of a sixteen-year-old? Do gods really age that much faster?’_

Harry blurred out of existence, leaving sparks of static hanging in the air.

Spinning on her heel, the descendent of Athena dodged Harry’s punches he appeared behind her. Pivoting she lashed a foot out at the young god, but he was gone before it connected.

Emerald eyes dancing with electricity swept over Hermione. Tanned skin glistened with sweat in the fire light of the ritual chamber in their hideout. Her expanded bust heaved from their brief exchange.

A single strand of chestnut hair fell over her left eye.

_‘She is so beautiful, and it appears she has aged like a god as well. Her twelve-year-old body has already reached the age of sixteen. She’s growing in strength with each passing day.’_

Emerald eyes glowed and the electrical bolts dancing around the iris became thicker.

A light blue aura blossomed around Hermione, sand colored strips danced inside it like waves.

_‘The ritual Hermione used healed my body when I learned to combined wind and lightning magic to generate the speed appears to have had some side effects on her. Her magic moves like water now, giving her a predator speed and an angel’s grace.’_

Pushing down on the blush that fall to appear on her face, Hermione launched herself forward and sent a fist flying it Harry’s face.

Sidestepping the attack, Harry launched a ball of air from his mouth.

Hermione leaned to the side, her chestnut colored hair brushing the ground.

The ball of air skimmed over her body, ruffling her robes.

Still leaning, Hermione lashed out with a hand, wrapping a tendril of water around Harry’s ankle. With a sharp yank, the descendent of Athena sent the young god toppling to the floor.

Straightening up, Hermione sauntered over to Harry with a smirk on her face. Planting her hands on her hips, the descendent of Athena look down at him with a raised eyebrow, “Looks like I win this time.”

Back flipping to his feet, Harry shrugged, “Can’t win them all, plus this fight taught me to always be aware of my surroundings.”

Hermione nodded walking over to a table Harry had retrieved from his trunk to grab a towel to wipe off her face. She glanced down at the table. Three neat rows of fluffy white towels lined a table made of deep dark wood.

_‘You know one day am going to have to ask them how he manages to get all the stuff in his trunk. Even for your standard expansion charm he has way too much stuff in there.’_

Hanging the towel around her neck, Hermione leaned back against the table, “So what did Nearly Headless Nick want this morning?”

Harry let his eyes scan Hermione’s body, enjoying the defined curves that were barely hidden in her loose robes.

Shaking his head, the young god strode forward, his hands stuffed casually in his jeans pockets, “he wants me to come to his death day party tomorrow and use my necromancy to give all of his guests bodies for the night, ” Harry said stopping a foot away from Hermione.

“Really,” Hermione said, letting her eyes wander over Harry’s chest, taking note of the muscle outlined in the sweat drenched fabric.

She shook her head, “Are you going to do it?”

Harry shrugged, “Probably, I have nothing better to do, have never really been a fan of Halloween,” his lips turned downward, “too many bad memories.”

Hermione nodded, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “Just make sure he knows not to go spreading this around, the last thing you need is the school thinking your evil because you can use necromancy.”

Harry moved to lean on the table beside Hermione and nodded, “Good idea.”

The young god let his eyes sweep over the smooth gray stone floor, he could just make out the magical remnants of the Chinese dragons in his sight.

“So,” Harry began, tearing his gaze away from the afterimage of the Chinese dragons, “I noticed your magic is moving different now, any explanation for that?”

A pale pink filled Hermione’s cheeks and a sheepish smile spread across her face, “well, during the ritual I got distracted with the amount of pain you were in, so I forgot to drink the magic, but the ritual responded to my need and still healed you. However, it also made my magic flow easier, so it could respond better to my thoughts.”

Stretching forth her hand, Hermione continued talking, “I no longer need to visualize to get my magic to work for me.”

Harry’s eyes widened as a dove shimmered into existence in Hermione’s hand and took flight around the room.

After a moment, the young god shook his head, “well that certainly is handy, and it does explain how your able to keep up with me during our spars.”

Running a hand through his hair, Harry turned to face Hermione, “Now that that’s out of the way, would you like to go to Nick’s death day party?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, an impish smile spreading across her features, “Mr. Potter, are you asking me out on a date?” She asked coyly leaning forward and fluttering her eyelashes.

“It can be a date,” Harry said, flushing red while rubbing the back of his neck.

He straightened up and smirked, “I really don’t want to wait till summer anyway,” he leaned forward, so their faces were barely an inch apart, “so what you say Ms. Granger,” he whispered, “will you celebrate a ghosts death with me?”

**_ TBG _ **

Harry and Hermione walked down in a dungeon corridor, shivering as air emanated off the cool gray stone.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Harry said his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather trenchcoat.

Hermione glanced at him, admiring the way he looked in his dark leather trenchcoat, the pale white dress shirt and dark jeans.

His slick back hair shone in the torch light.

“So,” Hermione said shaking her head, “why is Nearly Headless Nick having a costume party?”

Harry glanced at Hermione, her long white gown glided across the smooth stone of the dungeons. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back in a single wave, with two braided strands framing her tanned face.

A golden headdress sets top of her head and two ornate wristbands sparkled.

_‘Beautiful.’_

Harry shook his head as a light dusting of pink appeared on Hermione’s cheeks.

“I guess it’s a cover. Since a lot of the partygoers are from different time periods.”

The duo stopped before a sturdy wooden door with spiked rivets running across the top and bottom.

Grabbing the circular doorknob, Harry pushed the door open.

Mournful music filled their ears as they walked into the room.

They scanned the room, taking in the long tables of fresh food and the various ghosts dressed in clothing of different time periods.

A ghostly band sat in one corner of the room, their long faces wailing out mournful tones.

 _‘Well this is certainly the strangest party I’ve ever been to,’_ Harry thought watching a man tosses head to another ghost, the heads frazzled beard flying sideways as it soared through the air.

Nearly Headless Nick floated towards them, the long red scarf wrapped around his neck flying behind him.

“Oh you are here,” he said beaming widely, his frazzled hair flying about his head as he nodded eagerly.

“I told you I would be,” Harry said dipping his head, “and I always try to keep my word.”

“Of course, of course,” Nick said nodding, “now what do you need to do the spell?”

“Just lead me to a clear space.”

Nick led them to a space just past the refreshments table.

Harry eyed the pink triple layer cake with fresh strawberries on it as they passed. Shaking his head, the young god observed the ghost Nick had stopped beside.

She was short with a round face and mousy features. Large eyes peered at him from behind round spectacles. Dark brown hair tied in pigtails brushed the shoulders of her Hufflepuff robes.

“This,” Nick said gesturing to the girl, “is Moaning Myrtle.”

“How do you do?” Hermione asked dipping her head.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Myrtle said in a sad put upon voice, “for a dead girl.”

Glancing at Hermione, Harry shrugged.

Sitting down on the smooth gray stone floor, the young god crossed his legs and opened his mind. Energy flooded his body, making his fingers twitch. His legs shook trying to get rid of the excess energy.

Air exploded from his mouth and his chest heaved as beads of sweat popped out on his forehead.

“Alright,” Harry said with a crazed look in his eye, “let’s do this.”

“From now until midnight you ghost gain flesh and bone only to lose it when you once again are alone,” the young god intoned.

White energy exploded from Harry’s body washing over each of the ghosts.

Every ghost in the room staggered grabbing their chests.

Harry hunched forward panting large beads of sweat running down his face.

Hermione knelt before him, cupping his face in her hands, “Harry,” she asked, her gray eyes scanning his face, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Harry panted, emerald eyes locked with gray, “lock the room down. I don’t trust these ghosts now that they have bodies.”

Nodding, the descendent of Athena stood to her feet and closed her eyes. She gasped as the power of Hogwarts flowed into her body. Her hands shook as she brought them together, “Ghosts that are now alive,” she intoned, “I lock you in this room until this day dies.”

Golden light exploded from Hermione, washing over the walls and door.

Hermione staggered at the sudden loss of energy, but quickly found herself steadied by a pair of strong muscular arms. Opening her eyes, the descendent of Athena found herself staring into concerned emerald orbs.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

Smiling, Hermione leaned into his touch, “I’m fine, channeling the power of an ancient magical site just took a lot out of me.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry said with a smirk.

They stared into each others eyes, the rest of the world fading away around them.

“It worked. I knew you could do it.”

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Nick striding towards them, black hair sticking up all over his skull and his gray eyes a light with excitement.

“I’m alive again,” Myrtle said walking towards them, her brown pigtails bouncing with the movement, “how is this possible?” She asked staring at her hands with wide hazel eyes.

Harry let his hand fall from Hermione’s face and with great reluctance stepped back.

Sighing, the young god turned to face the newly revived ghost, “The spell I cast,” he began, “will allow you to live till midnight tonight,” he looked at his watch, “it’s eight now, so that means you have four hours to enjoy life.”

Nick nodded, and moaning Myrtle wandered off looking unsure what to do with herself.

Soft more upbeat music began to play.

People began to pair up and dance slowly, gliding across the floor with inhuman grace.

Taking a deep breath, Harry offered his hand to Hermione, “May I have this dance?”

Smiling, Hermione grabbed his hand and Harry pulled her close, hugging her body to his own.

They glided across the dance floor, the sides of their faces pressed together, “Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione placed her fingers behind his neck and gazed into his eyes, “Thank you for inviting me, I have to admit this is a very interesting first date.”

A smile turned the corners of Harry’s lips upward as he spun Hermione away from his body, “So you’re admitting this is a date now?”

Hermione gripped his shoulder as she came back to his body and they glided past a couple in Victorian garbs, “Yes, yes I am.”

The music stopped and people began rushing towards the food in a wave of multicolored clothing.

Harry and Hermione leaned against the refreshments table gazing out at the ghosts given flash swaying to the music.

“This is a nice thing you did for Nick,” Hermione said sipping her punch.

“I wouldn’t really call it nice,” Harry replied, glancing at Hermione, “I was more curious if I could cast this type of spell without a sacrifice.”

“Either way,” the descendent of Athena said nodding towards the dancing Myrtle and Nick, “I think those two are really enjoying themselves.”

“Yeah,” Harry sat his cup on the table, “I think you’re right.”

Glancing at the door with his site, Harry saw the magic around the room start to fade.

“The spells about to end, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Sure,” slipping her hand into his, Hermione led the way to the door.

With a touch, the descendent of Athena deactivated her barrier long enough for them to slip out the door. A small oval shaped hole appeared in the barrier growing until the door was unguarded.

Smiling, Hermione grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

“Impressive control,” the young god said as they stepped out into the hallway.

A small smirk twitched Hermione’s lips, “I told you ever since the ritual I have greater control of my magic.”

Shaking his head, Harry led the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Halfway there, the young god froze, a familiar hissing filling his ears.

“Rip, kill, rip, kill.”

“Did you hear that?” Harry asked his voice tense.

“Hear what?” Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry turned to her, his emerald eyes narrowed and lightning dancing around the Iris, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Hermione said slowly. _‘What’s going on, why is he acting this way?’_

“Good,” placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, the duo disappeared in a crackle of static.

Hermione lurched as they appeared in a hallway, water splashing around their feet.

“Oh,” Hermione said holding her stomach, “I think I’m going to vomit.”

“Please don’t,” Harry said staring straight ahead, “I don’t want any evidence that we were here.”

“Why not,” Hermione asked glancing at the young god.

Harry didn’t answer just continued staring straight ahead.

Following his gaze, Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

A cat hung on the wall before them by its tail, its body stiff as a board.

Orange torch light painted the wall yellow, making its grizzly message look even more sinister.

_The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware._

“It’s written in blood,” Harry said eyeing the stone.

“Human?” Hermione asked dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

Harry strode forward, accidentally bumping the cat as he neared the wall, making it swing back and forth. He ran his finger over the blood. “No,” he shook his head, “this is chicken blood.”

Both froze at the sound of approaching footsteps.

In an instant Harry was back at Hermione side, “We have to go.”

Hermione nodded, her chestnut colored hair swaying with the movement, “Agreed it wouldn’t help anyone if we were caught here.”

In the blink of an eye, the duo disappeared in a crackle of static, reappearing in the center of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione lurched backwards, falling onto one of the plush red couches with a groan, her hand clamped over her stomach, “I really hate high-speed movement.”

You’ll get used to it, Harry said pacing back and forth before the fire. _‘What in the world could petrify but leave the flesh alive and why am I the only one that can hear it?’_


	42. Chapter 42

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 16 _ **

 

Harry soared through the forest jumping from branch to branch, the cool mid-November air ruffling his dark hair.

Yu Tang exploded from the trees off to the side, sending tree branches and leaves flying. With a roar the were-panther slashed down with his claws, the sharp black points glinting in the nighttime light.

Thrusting his fist forward, the young god blasted a stream of compressed air from his fist, Yu Tang flew away, but not before the point of his sharp claws dug into the tender flesh of Harry’s side.

Cringing as hot blood ran down his side, Harry twisted in the air and landed on a tree branch a foot away from Yu Tang.

Cool air burned the young god’s lungs as he fought to regain his breath from the short exchange. Thrusting his hand forward, a blue bolt of lightning exploded from his palm, steam trailing behind it.

Yu Tang jumped, the lightning searing a hole through the tree he had been standing in, sending the top of it crashing to the forest floor, its edge is glowing a bright orange.

Hovering in midair, the were-panther released an animalistic roar amplified by wind magic that sent a shockwave through the forest.

The air waves slammed into Harry, sending him crashing into the ground, sticks and leaves crunched on impact. _‘Oh I really hope that wasn’t one of my bones.’_

Rising to his feet, Harry winced at a stinging sensation in his side as leaves rain down around him from the aftereffects of Yu Tang’s shockwave.

Grimacing, the young god peeled his pale T-shirt away from his side, three slash marks stood out in the dim light of the forest, highlighting the dark red liquid that soaked through the fabric of his clothes. _‘Looks like I need to get faster, I didn’t quite dodge Yu Tang’s claws.’_

“You’re getting better,” Yu Tang said landing on the ground with a thump, his dark black fur making him almost invisible in the darkness, “you just need to get better at multitasking.”

Pulling a healing potion from his pocket dimension, Harry gritted his teeth as he poured the light green liquid onto his new wounds, causing steam to rise from them and his blood to boil.

“That’s some good stuff you’ve got there,” Yu said, eyeing the smooth tanned flesh beneath Harry’s slashed shirt, “there’s not even a scar.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Healing potions were the first things the elves taught me how to make, but we can talk about that later. Right now I need to ask you something.”

The sounds of cracking bones echoed through the forest as Yu Tang shifted back to normal, “What is it?” He asked, walking over to a nearby branch to retrieve his kimono.

“Do you know of any spell or creature that can petrify but leave the target alive?” Harry asked shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

Yu Tang paused in tying his long black hair into a ponytail, “Not that I know of, most creatures that petrify don’t leave a body behind to be discovered.”

Exhaling, Harry nodded, his emerald eyes half hidden in shadow, “That’s what I thought.”

Finishing his ponytail, Yu tucked his hands into his sleeves, “Why do you ask?”

“Halloween night, Hermione and I discovered a petrified cat in the school.”

Yu nodded slowly, “Be careful whatever this creature is, it’s very powerful to petrify than escape without a trace.”

“I figured that,” Harry said walking back towards the castle, he waved over his shoulder, “but thanks for the warning anyway.”

Two feet away from Yu Tang, the young god vanished in a crackle of static.

Yu Tang stared at the castle in the distance, its lighted windows reminding him of a thousand eyes staring into the darkness. _‘What is going on in that school?’_ He shook his head, _‘If this is what schools in Europe are like, I’m glad my children are back in Japan.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Hunched over a table in his workshop, Harry squinted in the dim light of the torches. Scouring his parent’s grimoire’s for anything that could petrify but leave the target alive. Sighing, the young god slammed his head on the table.

“That’s not very helpful,” Hermione said from her place sitting cross–legged in the middle of the floor.

Harry looked up admiring the slope of Hermione’s breast beneath her tight white blouse. Her dark brown hair flowed down her slender back. _‘She’s so beautiful.’_

Pink filled Hermione’s tan cheeks, “I appreciate the compliment, but those kinds of thoughts are distracting right now.”

The young god shook his head, “Have you found anything yet?”

Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione smiled, “The chamber of secrets was open fifty years ago.”

“Are you sure?”

Cracking one I open, Hermione glared at him, “I have everything that’s ever been written down inside my brain, and thanks to your blood, it’s constantly updating, I’m sure.”

Harry raised his hands, “Okay, okay, sorry I asked.”

Rising to her feet, the descendent of Athena strode over to a table, the torch light highlighting her chestnut colored hair.

Sitting down, she began writing with her eyes closed.

After a few minutes, Harry rose to his feet and peered over her shoulder, “Hagrid was expelled for opening the chamber of secrets,” he raised an eyebrow, “somehow he doesn’t seem the murdering type to me.”

“That’s because it was a frame job,” Hermione said keeping her eyes closed but moving to a fresh sheet of parchment, “but even with it being a frame job, I still think we ought to talk to Hagrid. He could have some information that wasn’t ever written down.”

Placing his hands on the descendent of Athena’s shoulders, the young god began to rub, causing her to moan in delight, “We’ll talk to him sometime this week, right now we need to head to breakfast. We have defense against the dark arts first thing this morning and with a teacher like Lockhart we’re going to need to be at our best.”

“Rub my shoulders for five more minutes,” Hermione mumbled, “then will go.”

Smiling Harry concentrated on relaxing Hermione’s stiff muscles.

**_ TBG _ **

“So,” Neville whispered as Harry and Hermione sat down in the Great Hall, “Did you find anything about what could have petrified Mrs. Norris?”

“No,” Harry said loading pancakes onto his plate, “did you or Hannah find anything when you investigated the scene of the attack?”

Neville shook his head running his hand through his straw colored hair, “No, the only thing we found that was suspicious was some very old mold in the grout of some of the stones.”

“That may actually help,” Hermione said passing Harry some fresh fruit, “the mold would mean the Chamber of Secrets is in an unused part of the castle.”

Swallowing a bite of pancake, Harry said, “So, we can exit out high-traffic areas of the Castle. That would help some, but Hogwarts is still a big castle, I’m sure there are a lot of unused rooms.”

“True,” Hermione said tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “but we can also cross out places that are dry since it would take damp places for mold to grow.”

“Still a daunting task,” Harry said polishing off the last of his three pancakes. “Explain to me why we have to be the ones to find the chamber of secrets and stop the monster?” He asked after swallowing.

A smile spread across Hermione’s face and a gleam appeared in her gray eyes, “For the challenge of course,” she glanced at Harry, “aren’t you just a little bit curious what could petrify Mrs. Norris.”

“I may be curious,” Harry said refilling his goblet, “but I’m more interested in spending the year studying my parent’s grimoire’s then fighting something to the death.”

Neville opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Oliver Wood approach their end of the table, his tall lean frame closing the distance fast thanks to his long legs, “Hey Potter, I need a favor.”

“What?” Harry asked cautiously not liking the eager gleam in Wood’s brown eyes.

Oliver ran a hand through his close cropped brown hair and readjusted the bag on his shoulder, “I need you to play seeker in Saturday’s game, Johnson can’t play since he still recovering from a blow to the head.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hermione’s voice in his head.

_Do it._

Harry’s eyes widened.

 _Why?_ He asked glancing at the descendent of Athena.

Hermione locked eyes with him. The bright morning sunlight making the copper flex in her eyes glowed.

_All you ever do is study magic in your lab or train with Yu Tang, you need a hobby._

_Those things can help me survive in a battle against Sobek. I don’t see how flying on a broom can._

Suddenly, Hermione’s bottom lip poked out and began to quiver.

 _Please Harry,_ she thought to him fluttering her eyelashes, _for me. I think you would look awful cute in the Quidditch robes._

Shoulders sagging, Harry turned to Wood, “I’ll meet you tonight after dinner on the Quidditch field to go over the rules.”

A wide smile spread across Wood’s thin face, “excellent, I’ll see you then.”

The Gryffindor Quidditch captain paused as he turned away from the table, “Oh, do you have a broom?”

“No.”

Wood shrugged, “You can use Johnson’s Nimbus nineteen hundred.”

Once wood was far enough away, Harry turned to Hermione with a glare etched onto his tan features, “That was a dirty trick and you know it.”

“Oh don’t complain,” Hermione said kissing him on the cheek, making a wide smile spread across Harry’s face, “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun.”

Finishing off her juice, Hermione grabbed her bag and rose to her feet, “I’ll see you guys in Defense against the Dark Arts, I want to talk to Hannah and see if she remembers anything Neville may have forgotten to tell us.”

Harry turned, his eyes glued to Hermione’s posterior as she walked away.

Neville snorted, causing Harry to turn to him.

A large smile was on the triple demigod’s face, and there was a twinkle in his mismatch eyes, “You haven’t even been dating for twenty-four hours yet, and she’s already got you whipped.”

“Like you are much better with Hannah,” Harry shot back glaring at his friend.

Neville’s smile widened, “So you admit you’re whipped.”

Flushing, Harry looked away, “Shut up.”

**_ TBG _ **

Lockhart paste before the long tables in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, his back straight and his arms folded behind him.

“When fighting vampires,” he continued, his perfect teeth flashing in the sunlight coming from the three arched windows lighting the room, “you have to be sneaky. Vampires are faster, stronger, and more durable than wizards. It will be almost impossible to hit them with a spell, so if you ever come up against a vampire it’s best to use your surroundings to your advantage.”

 _‘This is actually a pretty good lesson,’_ Harry thought to Hermione through their connection.

 _‘Yeah,’_ Hermione thought back, her gray eyes narrowed in the copper flex around the Iris glowing, _‘that’s a little suspicious. His personality has almost completely changed.’_

Harry glanced at her, his hand still writing what Lockhart was saying, _‘So what are you thinking?’_

“I don’t know,” Hermione said rising to her feet as the bell rang, “but I think he needs to be watched.”

“Are you sure you just don’t have a crush on him?” Harry asked throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Why,” Hermione asked with a smirk as they made their way towards the door, “would you be jealous if I did?”

“Hell yes,” Harry muttered, causing Hermione smirk to widen.

With a shake of her head, Hermione strode ahead of the boys, an extra sway in her hips.

Neville slapped Harry on the back, “I think she heard you mate.”

“I know,” Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. The young god glanced at Neville, “she won this round didn’t she?”

Neville threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder as they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, “Mate, when it comes to mind games women always win.”

A suit of armor snickered at Neville’s comment as they passed.

“When did you get so knowledgeable about relationships,” Harry asked as they descended a marble staircase.

Neville smirked, “Relationships are like war, and I’m a descendent of Aries.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m sure Hannah finds that so romantic.”

Neville’s smirk widened, “You have no idea.”

**_TBG_ **

Harry stood in the center of the perfectly manicured Quidditch pitch, cool November wind chilling his exposed skin, and whipped his robes about him. _‘Whoever came up with the idea of flying on brooms while wearing robes was insane.’_

A light whistling sound echoed around the pitch as the wind snaked its way through the bleachers, creating a natural musical as the wood creaked.

“Quidditch is a fairly simple game,” would began pacing before a wooden box on the ground, he open the crate and held up a red ball about the size of a volleyball, “this is a Quaffle,” he pointed to three hoops of various heights at the end of the pitch, “getting the Quaffle through either one of those hoops awards the team that did so ten points.”

Wood placed the Quaffle back in to the crate and pointed to two round balls about the size of a softball made of rough black metal, “those are the Bludgers, their job is to knock players off their brooms, but you don’t have to worry about them our beaters Fred and George are really good about protecting our team.”

_‘Not too good considering what happened to Johnson.’_

Harry glared at the dark metal orbs, the crate shook as the Bludgers strained against the thick leather straps holding them in place, his emerald eyes glowed dimly with a small amount of power, “I have a bit of experience with Bludgers.”

Wood raised an eyebrow, “So you’re the student that rogue Bludger attacked last year,” he nodded, “good, at least I know you can dodge.”

_‘This guy is definitely not right in the head.’_

“And finally,” Wood continued bringing Harry out of his thoughts, we have this, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small golden ball the size of a walnut with thin pale yellow wings on it, “this is the snitch, the game ends when the seeker catches the Snitch and the team is automatically awarded one hundred and twenty-five points.”

“Most of the time, the team that catches the Snitch wins, but it all depends on how many points the teams have gotten before the snitch is caught.”

Wood glanced up at the night sky, frowning at the lack of stars, “It’s too dark to let go of the snitch tonight, so will use these,” he kicked a brown sack filled with golf balls at his feet.

With a sigh, Harry mounted Johnson’s Nimbus nineteen hundred and kicked off into the sky. _‘It’s going to be a long night,’_ the young god thought as he caught the first three golf balls Wood had thrown at him.

He leaned forward on his broom, shooting forward as Wood threw a golf ball wide. He caught it just as it reached the tip of its arc. _‘A very long night.’_


	43. Chapter 43

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 17 _ **

Harry leaned down on his Nimbus nineteen hundred, the wind whipping through his hair and his crimson robes tugging his body backwards. Gritting his teeth, Harry steered his broom in a slow circle around the pitch, the golden border of his robes flashing in the sunlight.

Exhaling, the young God blocked out the sound of the roaring crowd. His vision sharpened, everything in the pitch became much clearer. The grass and goalpost seemed to glow in his sight.

Taking a deep breath, Harry smiled as the crisp cool air burned his lungs.

 _‘I may not like Quidditch, but I do like being out in nature,’_ the young God thought encasing his body in a thin layer of air, making his robes fall back to his body.

“And Alicia Spinnet has the Quaffle,” Lee Jordan announced over the roaring crowd, “she’s going towards the goal, she shoots, she scores, that’s ten points for Gryffindor making the score ninety to fifty.”

Emerald eyes scanned the opposing team, Slytherin Silver flashed in the sunlight and scowls marred the team’s faces.

_‘Things are about to get dirty.’_

Sitting up on his broom, Harry rolled over as the Slytherin Beater launched a Bludger at his head. Righting himself, the young god shot towards a flash of gold near the Slytherin goalpost.

“Potter is off, has he seen this snitch?”

“Hey, that’s cheating you dirty bastards.”

Looking behind him, the young god saw the entire Slytherin Quidditch team shooting towards him, their Nimbus two thousand and one’s easily closing the distance. _‘I knew things were going to get dirty, but I didn’t know it would all be centered on me.’_

“Angelina Johnson scores, score one hundred to fifty”

Grimacing at the cramp in his hand from gripping the broom too long, Harry smiled as he closed the distance between him and the snitch.

Suddenly, his broom lurched forward, almost making him slide off.

Looking behind him, he caught a glimpse of slick back blonde hair and gleaming gray eyes, “Dammit Malfoy, can’t you even play a game fair.”

A shark-like smile split Malfoy’s face, “All’s fair in love and war, Potter. Between your house and mine, there has always been war.”

A slow smirk made its way onto the young god’s face. _‘So, this is war huh? Let’s see how you like this.’_

Wind exploded from Harry’s back, sending Malfoy and his broom spiraling through the air.

Grinning, Harry looked back to where he had last seen the snitch, but sighed when he saw it had disappeared.

“Katie Bell scores. Score is Gryffindor one hundred and thirty, Slytherin, seventy.”

Giving Katie Bell a thumbs-up as she swept her brown hair out of her eyes, Harry began circling the pitch again in search of the elusive snitch. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw it hovering right behind Malfoy’s left ear.

Lying low on his broom, the young god shot forward, eyes narrowed in concentration. His robes flapped around him as he stretched forth his gloved covered hand to snatch the snitch.

“Potter has seen the snitch!”

Malfoy’s pale gray eyes widened, his head whipping around, causing the snitch to dart off.

Cursing, Harry guided his broom to the snitch’s new location. He dived forward, feeling himself slide off the broom. His fingers closed around the snitch, just as the last of his body left the broom.

Suddenly, Hermione’s frantic voice sounded in the young god’s head. _‘Harry, look out!’_

Still falling towards the ground, Harry turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw a white light heading towards him. Creating a vortex of wind around his body, the young god manage to turn it just enough, so that the spell would hit his arm instead of his ribs.

A searing pain shot through his left arm and a bright white light blinded him.

When the spots in his vision cleared, his left arm flowed behind him a useless mass of flesh. Gritting his teeth, the young god tucked his feet to his chest and hit the ground rolling. He sprang to his feet, his right arm held high in the sky to show off the struggling snitch.

“Gryffindor wins, final score two hundred eighty to seventy!”

 _‘Thank goodness for divine healing abilities,’_ Harry thought flexing his right hand, _‘if that spell would’ve hit my ribs’_

The rest of his thought was cut off as he was swarmed by a wave of crimson and gold.

**_ TBG _ **

“I don’t get it,” Harry said lying back in the smooth white sheets of his bed in the hospital wing, “why am I here again? I’m fine.”

“Mr. Potter,” Madame Pomfrey began, her gray eyes hard, “you were hit by an unknown spell, so I’m keeping you here for twenty-four hours to make sure you are okay.”

Harry’s tan lips twitched as Madame Pomfrey’s slender wand moved up and down his body, “Are you sure that’s just not an excuse because you missed me.”

Huffing, the Medwitch stuffed her wand into the pocket of her pale robes, “Go to sleep Mister Potter.”

The young god watched her go with a light frown on his face. _‘One day I will get that woman to smile.’_

Shaking his head, Harry removed his right arm from underneath the covers and stared at it in the flickering light of the candles that lit the hospital wing. _‘Well I was wrong, it appears Quidditch can help me in my battle against Sobek, not that I’m going to tell Hermione that. She’s got a big enough head as it is.’_

He frowned flexing his fingers. _‘Who would be bold enough to cast the spell during the Quidditch match,’_ he shook his head, _‘whoever it is would have to be skilled not to get caught. I don’t think it was a student, so that only leaves a teacher, but who?’_

Rolling over onto his side, Harry pulled the blanket over his shoulder and stared out at the star filled sky. _‘Whoever you are,’_ he thought closing his eyes, _‘I will find you. That’s a promise.’_

An hour later, Harry was awoken by the sound of shuffling feet and whispering voices. Glancing out the window, the young god saw the crescent moon still hanging in the sky. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened, his enhanced hearing easily picking out the voices of the headmaster, his head of house, and Professor Snape.

“Where was he found?” Dumbledore’s aged voice asked.

“Second floor,” Snape replied, his voice as slick as oil, “first corridor”

Cracking one eye open, Harry saw the greasy haired potions Professor leaning over a boy with pale curly brown hair, peering at him over his crooked nose with empty dark eyes.

“He had a camera with him,” McGonagall said, her Scottish accent heavy in her worry, “maybe he caught a picture of his attacker.”

There was a click and a hissing sound, the smell of burnt plastic filled the hospital wing.

“What could have done this?” McGonagall asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Dumbledore said, and Harry could imagine him stroking his beard in thought, “but we need to find out what it is soon, or Hogwarts may close.”

Harry’s eyes snapped closed as the footsteps began moving, once they faded away, the young god threw back the covers of his bed. He winced as his feet came in contact with the cool tile floor.

Rising from his bed, Harry made his way over to the hospital wing’s newest occupant. He stared down at the small boy, his brown eyes wide, an expression of terror etched onto his face.

Pale blue nighttime light shone through the arched windows of the hospital wing, highlighting the child’s gray skin.

Emerald eyes swept over the kid, taking in his gray skin and stiff muscles.

“What did you see my young friend?” Harry whispered, placing two fingers on the kid’s forehead. His eyes glowed with power as he used his necromancy to read the child’s soul.

Colin Creevey was from a mundane family. He was overjoyed to learn that he was a wizard. He loved reading fantasy novels and was ecstatic to learn magic was real. He couldn’t wait to perform some of the amazing things he read in many of his favorite books.

He hoped that his younger brother Dennis would join him next year, but in case he couldn’t, Colin was taking plenty of pictures.

Harry grimaced as he came across Colin’s last thoughts. The brown haired boy had been out tonight looking for him. His friends on the train had told him all about the famous Harry Potter. Colin had wanted to meet him to get his take on the magical world.

A deep scowl formed on the young god’s angular features.

Putting more power into his spell, Harry fast forwarded to the attack. A sigh escaped his lips as he withdrew his fingers.

“All you saw was a pair of yellow eyes.”

Patting Collins hand, Harry turned and strode out of the hospital wing. _‘I promise Colin I will find out what did this to you and stop it. Then we’ll talk.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Sweat ran down Harry’s tan muscular chest as Hermione threw a kick at his head. Blocking with his forearm, the young god swept the descendent of Athena’s remaining foot out from under her.

Catching herself on her hands, Hermione spun her lower body in an attempt to try to take out Harry’s feet.

The young god jumped Hermione’s legs, delivering a soft kick to her midsection that sent her skating across the floor.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his gray sweatpants, Harry strode forward. “Looks like I win this time,” he said offering her his hand.

A slow smile spread across Hermione’s face, she grabbed his arm and pulled hard trying to throw him off balance, but froze as a silver blade pressed against her neck.

“That’s enough of that,” Harry whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He pressed harder, making a single drop of golden blood drip onto the edge of the blade, “Do you yield?” He asked his lips tickling her ear and making her body burn.

Silently, Hermione nodded.

“Good,” Harry said drawing back and pulling her to her feet, a large smile on his face.

“What was that,” Hermione asked when she got herself back under control, her hands planted on her hips, “you’ve never moved like that before.”

Harry removed a towel from a peg on the wall and turned to face her, “I’ve never treated this like an actual battle before, usually I just spar with you to keep my skills from getting rusty, but with these attacks happening, I wanted to see what it would be like if we were in an actual battle.”

Hermione’s nostrils flared in her gray eyes glowed with power, “So you’ve been playing with me.” She stalked forward a bronze or a billowing off her body, what’s the matter, “don’t think I can handle it.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No of course not”

“Then what is it,” Hermione asked poking him in the chest.

Harry winced at the anger he felt in her aura, “The elves taught me to respect women,” he shook his head, “well at least the ones that weren’t trying to kill me. Since we weren’t facing anything dangerous when we started the spars, I saw no reason to go all out.”

Huffing Hermione turned away.

She strode over to a nearby table and began rifling through her notes.

“From now on,” she said just as the silence was starting to get awkward, “you come at me with all of your skill, or we’re over.”

Harry’s eyes blazed with power and an emerald aura burst to life around his body, cracking the stone floor, making Hermione spin around to stare at him

“Now wait a damn minute, he said stalking forward, “you can’t threaten to break up with me just because I pulled punches during our spars. Relationships are about trust, honesty, and understanding. I’ll admit I made a mistake by holding back, but I couldn’t bear to hurt you. If you don’t understand that then maybe we should just end it now.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Hermione looked down, “I’m sorry, my pride got the best of me.”

Capturing her chin between his thumb and pointer finger Harry lifted her head to meet his eyes, “Hey It’s okay, couples fight all the time, and part of this is my fault. My holding back disrespected you as a warrior, for that I apologize.”

The descendent of Athena shook her head, “I’m sorry, I overreacted, she looked up at him,” a soft smile settling on her features, “I guess you were right about the children of Athena and their pride.”

“Maybe a little,” Harry said leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Closing her eyes, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

Grabbing her by the thighs, Harry hoisted her into the air.

The young god slid his tongue over Hermione’s lips, asking for entrance.

After a moment of exploring each other’s mouths, Harry super sped forward, slamming Hermione against the wall and attacking her neck hungrily.

Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist, pleasure coursing through her body from the feeling of Harry’s lips on her skin.

“We should stop,” Harry panted slamming her against the wall.

“Yes we should,” Hermione agreed, pulling Harry’s head back to her neck and grinding her pelvis into his waist, making him groan.

The descendent of Athena shuddered at the vibration sent through her skin from Harry’s groan.

“Are we interrupting something?”

The duo broke apart panting. Turning their heads, they saw Neville and Hannah standing a few feet away bemused smiles on their faces.

Both new gods flushed.

Hermione untangled her legs from around Harry’s waste, and he gently set her on the floor. They stared at each other for a long moment then Harry turned to face their two friends, clearing his throat, “Did you find anything at the scene of Colin Creevey’s attack?”

Smirking, Neville nodded, “Yeah, the same mold that was at Mrs. Norris’s attack was also at Colin’s.”

“So,” Hermione said moving up to stand beside Harry, “we’ve established that the two attacks are connected,” she brushed her chestnut colored hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear’s, “unfortunately that brings us no closer to finding out what’s attacking people.”

Running a hand through his hair, a sigh exploded past Harry’s lips, “I think it’s time we asked the source,” the trio turned to look at him, “I think it’s time we contact my father.”

Hermione turned to face him, her lips still puffy and glistening from their kiss, “How can Loki help us uncover what’s attacking the students?”

Dragging his trunk out from a corner of the room, Harry opened it and removed a small brown sack. Turning to face his friends the young god smirked, “Because once upon a time Loki was known by the name Salazar Slytherin.”

Three sets of eyes widened.

“How could you not tell me this?” Hermione exclaimed hands planted on her hips.

“Simple,” Harry said pushing open the door to the room that once contained the flying keys, “you didn’t ask.”

Waving his hand, Harry cleared away the last ritual they performed there and lit the candles around the room. A soft orange glow lit the room, sending their shadows dancing up the weathered brownstone that made up the walls.

Sitting down cross-legged, the young god removed one of his silver daggers from his pocket dimension and made a shallow cut on his arm.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked as golden blood began to flow from the cut.

“Just watch.”

Using a finger, the young god drew a small circle of rectangular Norse runes onto the floor in his golden blood. Once he was finished he opened the leather bag. He removed horsehair, snakeskin, a Wolfe's tooth, and a single long black hair.

Sitting the items on top of the runes that made up the circle, Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees palms up.

“Progenitor de MI sangre me llamaron para el,” he intoned, “Fuente de MI sangre venga a mí.”

White light exploded from the runes, blinding the quartet. When it cleared an image of Loki was standing in the glowing white runes, a sly smile on his angular features and a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

“My son,” he said dipping his head, causing his golden horned helmet to shine, “it’s good to see you, but somehow I don’t think you would contact me for a social call.”

“Unfortunately not father.”

Loki’s smile widened at Harry’s words.

“Then what can I help you with?” He asked, folding his arms behind his back.

“You once traveled Midgard as Salazar Slytherin. The monster in your chamber of secrets is free and attacking students. I need you to tell me where the chamber of secrets is.”

Loki’s smile fell away, replaced by an angry scowl and a dark malicious light appeared in his eyes, “I’m afraid I can’t help you my son.”

Harry drew back surprised, “Why not.”

Loki’s scowl deepened, “The All Father has ordered the ghosts of Hogwarts not to help you. Odin wants you to solve this problem yourself, to prove you’re worthy of godhood.”

“Well that’s just great,” Harry muttered. Shaking his head, he looked at his father, “Can you tell me anything?”

Glancing around him quickly, Loki leaned in, “the beast in the chamber can only be controlled by Parseltongue,” he whispered, he drew back and spoke in a louder voice, “I’m sorry my son, but I cannot help you. I do however wish you luck in this endeavor.”

The runic circle pulsed with white light and Loki was gone along with the runic circle.

“So what do we do now?” Neville asked after a moment of silence, his face half hidden in shadow.

“We find out what kind of serpent we’re up against,” Hermione said, “and then we get into the chamber.”

“How are we supposed to even find the chamber, let alone get inside?” Hannah asked blowing her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

“Leave that to me,” Harry said walking towards the door, “I’ve got just the thing, but I won’t be able to get it until Christmas break.”

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked, the candlelight dancing in her chestnut colored hair.

Harry paused at the threshold of the door, “To get into the chamber, we’re going to need a very special potion.”

“What kind of potion?” Hermione asked moving closer.

“It’s better if you don’t know,” Harry replied striding from the room.

The descendent of Athena chewed on her bottom lip. _‘What are you up to Harry and why do I have the feeling I’m not going to like it when I find out.’_


	44. Chapter 44

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 18 _ **

 

Snow swirled around Harry as he appeared in the forbidden forest in a crackle of static. Cool December wind tugged at his robes and snow began sticking to his body.

“You’re getting better at your speed,” Yu Tang said emerging from the shadows silently. He glided across the snow, leaving no footprints and making no sound, his fingers already transforming into claws.

_‘Too bad today’s his last day, or I would ask him to teach me that.’_

“I had a good teacher,” Harry said, turning his body sideways and grinding his feet into the snow until they came in contact with the frozen earth.

“Let’s see how well.”

Yu Tang exploded towards him, his body transforming into its werepanther form in midflight.

Spinning sideways, Harry lashed out with an earth enhanced punch, it connecting with the werepanther’s jaw, sending him flying sideways.

He hit the ground rolling, snow becoming attached to his fur.

Emerald eyes glowed and the lightning dancing around Harry’s Irises became thicker. Time seemed to slow down as Yu Tang sprung to his feet.

The werepanther appeared before the young god in the blink of an eye, swiping with his claws, each swipe flashing in the light of the full moon.

Harry winced as a clawed hand raked his arm, tearing through his robes. He gritted his teeth as he felt thick hot rivulets of blood run down his arm.

Moving on instinct, the young god backed away, trying to put some distance between himself and the snow-covered panther. He scowled when his back hit a tree. _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could you forget about the most important rule Yu Tang and the goblins drilled into your head? Always be aware of your surroundings.’_

Ducking a claw, Harry winced as it tore through the tree behind him, raining down bark into his robes. _‘Yu Tang isn’t playing around.’_ Thrusting his hands forward, the young god sent two tornadoes of air slamming into Yu Tang, making him fly backwards.

Stepping forward, Harry disappeared in a crackle of static appearing behind Yu Tang just as his body sailed over a clearing. _‘I hope this works, because I really can’t afford to close my eyes and concentrate.’_

Concentrating in a certain way, Harry’s body collapsed into air. The young god panicked as his thoughts began to wander, his mind becoming as insubstantial as his body. _‘This was a horrible idea, note to self never try something new in the middle of a fight that involves making your body in corporeal.’_

Using all the willpower he possessed, the young god managed to retain his mind long enough to wrap himself around Yu Tang’s body and squeeze.

Yu Tang grunted, and thrashed around, desperately trying to attack his assailant, but he found it impossible to attack air.

Smiling an invisible smile, Harry squeezed harder wincing as he felt bones break. _‘Sorry old man, but you’re not kicking my ass this time.’_

Yu Tang yowled, a sound so high-pitched and full of pain that it forced Harry to become corporeal.

Harry and Yu Tang dropped to the ground with Yu Tang’s body on top of Harry’s.

Wiggling himself out from under the werepanther, the young god rose to his feet and shook his head. _‘Becoming air has to be the scariest thing I’ve ever done. I almost lost myself in the freedom of nature. From now on if I want to try something like that I’ll do it under controlled conditions.’_

Peering down at Yu Tang, the young god winced at his ruined chest. A gurgling sound rattled from the werepanther’s throat. _‘Good thing he’s a were or I could’ve killed him.’_

Kneeling down, Harry stretched forth his hands over Yu Tang’s body. _‘Sanar,’_ he intoned in his mind.

Brilliant white light exploded from his hands, washing over Yu Tang’s body. The sounds of snapping bones echoed through the forest as the werepanther’s body repaired itself.

As the last of Harry’s spell faded away and the forest returned to semidarkness, Yu Tang sat up with a gasp clutching his chest. He looked at Harry, a light glare mixed in with the pride in his eyes, “You could’ve killed me.”

Rising to his feet, Harry brushed the snow off his robes. “I could say the same to you,” He countered offering the werepanther his hand.

Knocking his hand away, Yu Tang rose to his feet and flexed his arms. A red kimono decorated with golden flames appeared on his body. Reaching inside his sleeve, the werepanther removed a strip of white cloth and began tying his long black hair into its braided ponytail.

“Your enemies will not hold back,” he said once he had finished, “neither will I.”

Shivering, Harry shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his robes and scrunched his neck in an effort to block the wind. _‘Man what I wouldn’t give for these robes to come with a hood.’_ Shaking his head, the young god winced as the wooden splinters in his robes found sensitive areas.

Ignoring them, Harry focused his attention on Yu Tang, “so, do you think I’m ready to fight Sobek.”

“I can’t say for certain,” Yu Tang replied, “having never fought the demented crocodile myself, but you’ll at least have a better chance of surviving now.”

 _‘Well that’s comforting,’_ Harry thought offering Yu Tang his hand, “Thank you for your teachings.”

“My pleasure,” Yu Tang said grabbing his forearm, “you are one of the most interesting students I’ve had in a while.” With that, the werepanther let go and walked into the forest, disappearing into the shadows.

 _‘He’s gone,’_ Harry thought the moment Yu Tang stepped into the shadows. _‘I’m going to have to do some research to see if werepanther’s can shadow travel,’_ Harry thought turning back towards the castle _‘if so, that would be an interesting ability to try and replicate.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Orange light danced across the long tables that made up Harry’s workshop, casting the young god in shadow as he packed what he would need for his holiday adventures.

“Are you going to tell me what that multiplying belt is really for,” Hermione asked, tucking a strand of her long wavy chestnut colored hair behind her ear, “you and I both know you’re not arrogant enough to think the world’s better off with more of you in it, so what’s it really for?”

“How about this,” Harry began running his fingers over a C-shaped rune with a line through it etched into a cauldron, “I’ll tell you what it was for once the job is done.”

Exhaling, Hermione gestured to the cauldron that was now the size of a baseball, “Can you at least tell me what’s in there?”

“It’s a potion that replicates thirty days of being out in the sun.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “What in the world do you need something like that for?”

“You’re smart,” Harry said placing the cauldron into a case lined with velvet, “you’ll figure it out.” _‘But hopefully not until I finished the job,’_ the young god thought, placing the box into a duffel bag alongside the belt.

After placing other inventions he had created over the past two years inside, Harry zipped of the bag and turned to the descendent of Athena, sliding the bag onto his shoulder, “Are you ready to go?”

“We’d better,” Hermione said turning to the metal staircase that led up to the trapdoor.

Nodding, Harry followed the descendent of Athena, watching her derrière the whole time.

“So,” Hermione began pushing open the trapdoor in bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “how did your final training session with Yu Tang go?”

“Pretty well, I beat the old man, but he couldn’t give me a definitive answer on whether I would be ready for Sobek or not.”

Hermione pulled him in to her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, “You will be ready for Sobek,” she ordered staring into his eyes, “and together we will take him down once and for all.”

Harry cupped her cheek in his hand, “What would I do without you?” He asked softly.

The descendent of Athena leaned into his touch sighing, “Probably the same thing I would do without you, wonder around trying to fill the hole in my heart with knowledge.”

“I love you,” Harry said leaning in for a kiss.

“And I you,” Hermione said pressing her lips to his own.

The kiss started out as soft and gentle. Then Harry deepened it, desperate to show Hermione his passion for her.

Not to be outdone, the descendent of Athena slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning as Harry began caressing her backside with his large hands.

Using all of her willpower, Hermione broke the kiss and pushed him away, “we can’t do this right now. We could very well miss the train if this continues.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?” Harry asked rubbing small circles on her bum.

Glaring at him, the descendent of Athena backed out of his embrace, “Number one, I don’t want to get pregnant even if my body and mind are almost seventeen. Number two, I would like to see my parents for Christmas.”

Shoulders sagging, Harry side and straightened his robes, “you’re right, I’m sorry.”

Hermione smiled, cupping his face in her hands, “it’s alright. We both got carried away. Now let’s go meet Neville and Hannah.”

Arm in arm, the two godlings walked out of the room.

Walking down the marble staircase that led to the Great Hall, Harry glanced at Hermione. _‘I pray to whatever deity godlings pray to you still love me after this Christmas.’_

**_ TBG _ **

“I guess I’ll see you guys after Christmas break,” Harry said turning to his friends, “well except you,” he directed to Hermione, “I’ll see you Christmas Day to start teaching your parents magic.”

Stepping through the pale white steam billowing out from beneath the red and Black Hogwarts express, Hermione placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, “I’ll see you then.”

Running his fingertips down her cheek, Harry turned on his heel and disappeared in a swirl of glowing ash.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Neville said walking across the smooth white tile floor towards his parents, “I would think Harry was trying to show off.”

“I would agree with you,” Hannah said nodding, “but Harry seems distracted.”

“He’s planning something,” Hermione said chewing on her bottom lip, “I just hope it’s nothing dangerous.”

**_ TBG _ **

Glowing ashes flowed into Grimmauld Place. Coalescing into his human form, Harry dropped onto the ground with a thump, glass from a shattered streetlight crunching under his feet upon impact.

Emerald eyes scanned the street, taking in the overgrown grass in the yards and the boarded up windows of every other house. Music blared from a two-story manor house down the street mingling in with the screams and shouts of a couple arguing.

The stench of overflowing trash cans filled his nose and the sound of buzzing flies consumed his ears.

 _‘This is the last place I expected a pureblood family to be,’_ Harry thought striding down the street while keeping a careful eye on a bulldog chained in the yard of number ten.

Stopping before number twelve, Harry eyed the house.

A three-story Gothic manor house decorated with black paint that had long since turned gray stood before him. Crooked shutters hung from grimy dirt covered windows and cobwebs hung in the corners of a porch bathed in shadow.

Shaking his head, the young god stepped onto the path leading up to the house, broken concrete slid and crunched under his feet.

Wards tugged at his senses, but after tasting his magic they fell away to hum in the back of his mind.

The bottom stair creaked as Harry stepped onto it before snapping in half, tiny insects crawling out of the pieces of broken would. _‘For a magical house, this place sucks.’_

Shaking his head, Harry floated to the top of the stairs. Landing on the porch, the young god flicked his hand. Four balls of light exploded from his hand going to the far edges of the porch.

Soft white light bathed the porch, beating back the darkness, revealing a porch swing sitting crooked, one chain pooled on rotten blackened wood. While the other futilely tried to hold its burden up. _‘I’m starting to think it might be best just to burn this place down.’_ Harry thought making his way over to the door and trying the handle.

An invisible force sent him staggering backwards. Scowling, Harry took a deep breath, “I Harry Loki son do hereby claim this home and every title of the Blacks by right of blood through my mother Hecate, the progenitor of the Black family line.”

A bright light pulsed from within Harry’s body, and the family ring on his finger shone a deep gold.

Smiling, Harry grabbed the door handle. He tensed, waiting to be pushed back, but when nothing happened he relaxed and turned the knob. The door swung open with a loud squeak, echoing down the darkened hallway beyond the door.

 _‘No, that’s not creepy at all,’_ the young god thought stepping inside. He shivered as magic washed over him, causing his nerves to tingle.

Gas lamps burst into life, washing the room in a pale yellow glow.

 _‘What kind of sick family uses a troll leg for an umbrella stand,’_ Harry thought eyeing the appendage. Moving away from that disturbing thought, the young god continued onward, thick clouds of dust exploding from the carpet with each step.

Stopping at the dining room, emerald eyes swept over a dust covered table and dark black moth-eaten curtains, his nose wrinkled at the strong smell of mold that hung in the air. _‘I was right before, this place should be burned down. It’s a major health hazard.’_

Shaking his head, Harry peered into the sitting room.

Chipped dark wooden furniture set in a half circle around a couch with flattened cushions. _‘What kind of family doesn’t have photos of their children or relatives on their mantle,’_ Harry thought eyeing the empty slab of stone.

Backing out of the room, Harry bumped into the wall. Feeling something give against his back, the young god turned around gasping at the site of severed elf heads lining the wall in a neat row.

“And I thought this house couldn’t get any more messed up,” Harry said watching a spider propel itself from an elf’s nose.

A loud crack sounded through the room.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my Mistresses house?” A voice croaked.

Turning around, Harry came face to face with a house elf, who was glaring up at him with tennis ball size milky gray eyes. He raised a hand covered in wrinkled dark green flesh, a white aura glowing around it.

“Get out of my Mistresses house,” the elf snarled, his body shaking as he ground his six teeth together, making his large bat-like years wiggle.

“Stand down elf,” Harry said his voice resonating with power.

The elf froze instantly, his eyes widening, “Who are you? How do you command Kreature?”

“I am the new Lord Black, Harry Lokison, known by wizards as Harry Potter. Now tell me, where's the locket containing the Dark Lord’s soul.”

Kreature’s eyes widened, a haunted expression filling his gray orbs, “You know of it?” He croaked.

“Yes I know of it, but I can’t exactly find it because your elf magic is interfering with my necromancy,” a light smile blossomed on his face, “you have done well guarding such a dark object, Kreature.”

Kreature’s eyes drifted downwards, he began twisting the ratty pillowcase hanging off his frame in his wrinkled hands. “Kreature has failed master Regulus’s last order.”

_‘So this elf was there when Regulus Black died.’_

Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention back to the elf, “If you bring me the locket I can help you destroy it.”

Kreature stopped pulling the few gray hairs that remained in his wrinkled head to stare at Harry over his bulbous nose, “You can?”

Harry nodded, folding his arms behind his back.

The elf stared at him for a long moment then disappeared with a crack. Appearing back a moment later with a silver and gold locket in his hands, a stylized snake etched into the center.

The reptilian red ad form of Sobek hung over the locket as a ghostly image in the young god’s site. Taking a deep breath, Harry steadied himself and stepped forward, eyeing the locket carefully.

_‘Well at least I know it’s not a fake. Of course the feeling I’m getting from my necromancy could’ve told me that.’_

Oily darkness filled with despair crawled across the young god senses, sending a shiver down his spine.

Shaking his head, Harry stretched forth his hand. White tendrils of energy crawled from his palm snaking into the seams of the locket.

The young god gritted his teeth as screams filled his ears and images of tortured mangled bodies were forever etched into his mind in a moment.

Snarling, the young god yanked his arm backwards, the white tendrils snapping talked and yanking the soul fragment free of the locket. Before he could change his mind, Harry opened his mouth and ate the black smoke attached to the tendrils. He shuddered at the darkness that flooded his body in the moment before it was devoured by his power.

“You did it,” Kreature said staring at him in awe, feeling the oppression that consumed the house in the locket’s presence vanish.

Flashing the elf a strained smile, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, “I told you I would.”

 _‘The potters gift must’ve help me consume the fragment of Sobek last time, because it took way more magic for me to devour the vile thing,’_ he shuddered, _‘the things Sobek did. Zeus may have actually done the universe a service when he stripped the old crocodile of his power.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when Kreature dropped to his knees, his bulbous nose pressed flat against the floor as he bowed his head, “I will forever serve master Lokison for helping me fulfill master Regulus’s final wish.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘Well that was unexpected.’_

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shrill woman’s scream, “Who dares enter my house, who dares soil the house of black with tainted blood.”

Harry sighed, “I am too tired to deal with this.” With an effort of will, the young god forced the voice to fall silent.

Turning back to Kreature Harry looked down at the bowing elf, “First of all call me Harry, second of all drop the master stuff and stand up.”

Nodding Kreature rose to his feet, “As you wish Master Harry.”

_‘Well it’s a start.’_

With a sigh, Harry placed a hand on creature’s shoulder and the two disappeared in a swirl of glowing ash.


	45. Chapter 45

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 19 _ **

**__ **

Beads of sweat ran down Neville’s muscled body, matting his straw colored hair to his head. His mismatch eyes shone a bright emerald and a deep purple. Spinning the swords in his hands, the descendent of Aries charged forward a red or a blossoming around his body.

Laughing Frank Longbottom went to meet his son, his body outlined in an aura of light green.

They met in the center of the Longbottom courtyard, their blades clashing, sending sparks into the snow that dusted the ground.

Slipping his foot behind his sons, Frank smiled as Neville tipped backwards, but frowned when dark green tendrils flew from the earth and threw him back onto his feet.

Grinning, Neville swiped at his father’s head, forcing him to duck. A few strands of blonde hair fluttered to the snow.

Slamming an elbow into Neville’s stomach, Frank sent him stumbling backwards. Concentrating, the Longbottom patron thrust his hand forward. Grape vines burst from the ground, wrapping around Neville’s body, pinning his arms to his sides and his legs together.

Neville struggled, an aura of green mixed with purple flashing around his body.

“It’s no use,” Frank said stabbing his swords into the ground, “all you’re doing is feeding the vines, making them stronger.”

Neville winced as the vines tightened. Tiny thorns dug into his flesh, causing tiny drops of blood to cascade down his copper colored skin.

 _‘Damn,’_ Neville thought letting his aura fade. He shivered as icy air caressed his skin and snow fluttered into the folds of his robes. _‘Alright, next time I fight in snow, make sure to keep my aura,_ ’ he shook his head, trying to get rid of the snow clinging to his hair.

“I yield,” Neville said fighting against the vines to raise his head.

“Smart move,” Frank said pushing his hand towards the ground, the vines sunk back into the earth, but not before the Longbottom patron summon the grapes born from Neville’s power.

Neville eyed the grapes. They glowed with a deep red light streaked with green and purple. _‘I so have to learn how to do that.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Sitting down on the white leather couch in the family sitting room, Neville sighed as the fire washed the last of the cold out of his body. Prying his eyes open, the descendent of Aries looked to his father, “Dad can we talk?”

“Sure son, what’s on your mind?” Frank said taking a seat in a wingback chair before the fire. The white leather creaked as he leaned back.

Running a hand through his damp hair Neville sighed, “Harry ran some test on mine and Hermione’s hair,” the descendent of Aries looked at his father, “according to Harry my parents and grandmother were demigods. Is that true?”

Frank leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Interlacing his fingers he slowly shook his head, “That boy,” he looked at Neville, “that is one smart friend you’ve got there. It’s true. Your great grandfather on my side is Dionysus, your grandfather is Aries, and your grandmother on your mother’s side is Demeter.”

Neville leaned back, laying his arms across the back of the couch, “If I’m so closely related to those gods, why didn’t I show any power until after Harry performed the ritual.”

A sad smile blossomed on Frank’s face and a faraway look appeared in his purple eyes, the red flex around the Iris flickering in the fire light, “you did,” he said in a soft voice, “when you were a baby, you were the most powerful child born in the Longbottom family in centuries,” his hands tightened together, making his knuckles crack, “then the attack on our family happened. It traumatized you so bad that your power internalized itself to protect you.”

Neville shook his head, “I don’t remember that.”

Frank’s eyes snapped to his son, “And for that I am eternally grateful, no child should have to remember such a horrific event.”

Neville shook his head, “I just have one more question, if you and mother are demigods. How in the world did three wizards get the drop on you?”

A dark scowl crossed Frank’s features, and his purple eyes began to glow. His hand dropped to his knees, his thick fingers gripping them so hard that his knuckles whitened, “we were arrogant, we underestimated Voldemort he shook his head, we assumed that the protections that had been laid down by the Longbottom family over centuries couldn’t be stripped away by a single man,” he looked up at his son, and Neville flinched back from the anger in his father’s eyes, “we were wrong.”

“Well,” Neville began, relaxing once his father looked away, “Voldemort is more than just a single man, according to Harry he is the Egyptian god Sobek, god of crocodiles and the Nile.”

Frank’ slowly shook his head, “That may make me feel a little bit better, but never underestimate any opponent, or you can lose ten years with your son,” he finished softly.

“I don’t blame you for that,” the descendent of Aries said, “yours and mother sacrifice kept me safe until help could arrive.”

The Longbottom patron looked at his son, his eyes heavy with regret, “You may not blame me, but I will forever blame myself for that missed time.”

The descendent of Aries smirked at his father, “Well, how about we make up for that missed time right now, are you ready for a rematch?”

Smiling, Frank conjured a chessboard between them with a wave of his hand, “Sure, but let’s play chess, I think you’ve eaten enough snow for today.”

Neville’s eyes narrowed, “Oh you’re going down old man.”

“We’ll see,” Frank replied moving a Rook forward.

**_ TBG _ **

Blood rain down from the sky overflowing puddles and creating large ankle-deep rivers in the streets. Scaly hands flashed out, dark curved clawed fingers cut deep gashes in throats, spilling life-giving liquid down pale flesh.

Suddenly, the world spun.

Familiar brick walls surrounded him as he paced back-and-forth. _‘I need a place to hide something.’_

A door appeared before him, its golden handle gleaming in the torch light.

Then the world spun again.

Lily Potter stood before him, her crimson hair askew and tears pouring out of her emerald eyes, creating glistening rivers down her pale cheeks.

_‘With these last few deaths, I will have amassed enough magic to return to my true form.’_

He raised a scaly hand, the dark surface of his wand reflecting the golden light coming off the runes etched into the floor. He fired his spell, its eerie green light reflected in the determined eyes of Lily Potter.

His eyes widened as a golden aura blossomed around the her body. He stepped back is his spell impacted, immediately bouncing off. A searing pain lashed through his body, setting his nerve endings on fire. He could feel his body crumbling into ash.

Images of golden sand a beautiful Middle Eastern woman and two smiling boys flash through his mind. _‘No, I was so close.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry sat bolt upright, panting, sweat glistening on his tan skin. _‘Damn. I can’t believe I fell asleep without storing Sobek’s memories behind my normal barriers.’_

Peeling a piece of parchment off his face, the young god eyed the beaker of glowing red liquid before him. The runes molded into the glass glowed a deep blue, their light reflecting in Harry’s emerald eyes.

Shaking his head Harry looked down at the parchment he peeled off his face.

_Possible cure for the curse placed on the vampires._

He read in his own neatly slanted handwriting.

_Grapes, a bat tooth, muscle from a bull, unicorn blood, and a virgins hair soaked in salt and holy water._

_Note to self, use the runes at the bottom of this page to get the best possible results._

Harry eyed the runes before glancing up to make sure those were the runes molded into the glass of his beakers. Nodding, the young god spun around on his stool and rubbed his face, scowling as ink came off on his hand.

Stacking his papers in a neat pile, Harry cast a spell on the beaker so that it would remove itself from the flames after five minutes and hopped off the stool.

**_ TBG _ **

Thirty minutes later, a freshly washed Harry relaxed into a dark leather couch in his sitting room swirling the vial of dark red liquid between two fingers. Shaking his head, the young god laid the vial down on an iron table before him and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small oval shaped red stone.

 _‘It’s amazing how much this little stone has taught me,’_ Harry thought rolling the philosopher stone between his fingers. _‘I doubt I could’ve ever come up with a possible cure for the vampires without it.’_

A loud crack drew the young god’s attention. Turning his head, Harry saw creature kneeling at the far end of the couch, a weathered piece of wood in his hand.

“Kreature has found it Master Harry,” the old elf croaked, “Kreature has found the torch from Lady Hecate’s Temple in Greece.”

Rising to his feet, Harry smoothed the wrinkles out of his pale white T-shirt and stowed the philosopher stone back in his jeans. Taking a few steps forward, Harry dropped to one knee before the elf and patted his shoulder, “Well done Kreature,” he carefully took the petrified wood from the elf, “you may rest now.”

Rising to his feet, Kreature nodded and popped away.

Standing up, Harry returned to the couch and held the weathered wood out before him.

Laying it on the table, the young god retrieved one of his silver daggers from his pocket dimension and made a small cut on his hand.

Picking up the torch, Harry allowed his blood to drip onto the top of it.

“Blood of my blood I called to the, blood of my blood come and stand before me. Symbol of my mother’s ancient power, I called to you in this hour, bring the one with whom I wish to speak until this torch burns weak.”

Harry smiled as a golden light illuminated the torch.

“Fuego,” he intoned, watching as golden flames burst to life at the top of the torch before leaping off the wood to form a feminine body. After what seemed like an eternity, the fire faded away revealing a beautiful woman, her long black hair cascaded down her back as it finished forming out of the fire.

Purple eyes surveyed the room before locking onto Harry.

She strode forward, her white gown flowing about her. The golden rope around her waist flashed in the light coming through the tall windows behind the couch.

“My son,” Hecate said cupping his face in her hands, a small smile on her red lips and tears streaming down her tan cheeks, “it’s so good to see you.”

“And you as well mother,” Harry replied, his emerald eyes glistening.

Glancing behind his mother, the young God saw the torch hovering in midair, surrounded by a golden light. His hands clenched when he saw that the top of the torch was already gone, evaporated in to gold dust. He shook his head, “I’m sorry mother. We don’t have a lot of time. I would love nothing more than to talk and learn from you, but there’s something I need to ask you?”

Sitting down beside her son, the goddess took his hands in her own, “Anything my son.”

Smiling, Harry picked up the vial of red liquid from the table, “First I need you to tell me if this will work for what I have planned and then…”

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Harry strode into Gringotts, his expensive leather shoes clicking on the smooth tile floor. He weaved past people with a natural grace, his blazer brushing up against their expensive ropes.

_‘When will these people learned that they can blend in better if they dressed in clothes from this century?’_

Stopping before Grip-hook’s desk, the young god smoothed out his dark purple button-down shirt and waited with his arms folded behind his back.

After about five minutes, Grip-hook slowly raised his yellow eyes to meet Harry’s, “Can I help you?”

Eyebrow twitching, Harry forced a smile, “Yes, I have an appointment in conference room two,” he glanced at the clock behind the row of teller desks, “in about five minutes.”

Flashing his serrated teeth, Grip -hook hopped off the stool and walked around his desk, “Why didn’t you say so?”

 “Come on,” he said stepping out in front of Harry and leading him down the darkened hallway with his arms folded behind his back.

Emerald eyes burned holes into the back of the goblins head. _‘I must not kill this little bastard. I must not kill this little bastard.’_

Shaking his head, Harry eyed the magical torches that elongated his shadow on the opposite wall. _‘Even after all these years they still use torches, I guess wizards aren’t the only ones too stubborn to change with the times.’_

Grip-hook stopped before a door with a brass number two on it, firelight danced across the dark metal. Curling his long fingers, the goblin knocked sharply on the door.

“Come in,” Blood bather’s familiar voice called through the door.

Stepping aside, Grip-hook gestured to the curved door handle.

_‘This place really needs to work on its customer service.’_

Shaking his head, the young god opened the door and stepped inside, sending a burst of magic out of his body to close the door behind him.

Folding his arms behind his back, Harry nodded to Blood bather then took a moment to examine the room.

A large table big enough to seat up to ten people sat in the center of the room.

Blood bather sat at its head, his hands clasped together on its polished wooden surface.

Golden lamps mounted on the walls set the goblin’s pale hair aglow.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _‘I guess I was wrong, I guess Gringotts is slowly updating with the times.’_ Shaking his head, the young god strode around the table, his feet barely making a sound on the plush red carpet.

Sitting down at the far end of the table, Harry stared at the woman across from him.

The bright light of the room made the dark circles beneath her deep red eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Her grizzled gray hair twitched slightly as she flexed her long fingers, her pointed fingernails gouging deep claw marks into the table.

She leaned forward, staring into Harry’s emerald eyes, “Why am I here?” She hissed, revealing elongated fangs, she gestured to Blood bather, “why did you have this creature hunt me down?”

“Watch your tongue parasite,” blood bather snarled through gritted teeth, magic dancing dangerously between his long fingers.

Ignoring the bickering of the two creatures before him, Harry eyed the woman before him. ‘ _If they wouldn’t have become such bloodthirsty monsters after being cursed, I would applaud the one that weakened the dark fey.’_

Leaning back in his chair, the young god smiled, “you are here, Lamia, because I need your help.”

Lamia threw back her head and released a high-pitched cackle that made Harry wince. When she calmed down she sneered at him, “Why in the world would I help you?”

“Well, you could help me because my mother’s Hecate, goddess of necromancy and you are in fact a vampire, a being of the undead, which means you fall under her domain, or you could help me for this,” the young god slowly removed the vial of red liquid from the inner pocket of his jacket.

Lamia’s crimson eyes flicked to the vial, “And what is that?”

Interlacing his fingers before him, but making sure to keep the vial in Lamia’s line of sight, Harry rested his chin on his hands, “This,” he said shaking the vial a little, “is a cure for your curse. It will restore you and all of your children to what you once were.”

“You lie,” Lamia snarled.

“I would be willing to take a vow that what I just told you is true, Harry said with a shrug, but if you don’t want it,” he picked the vial up off the table and started to put it back in his jacket.

“Wait,” Lamia said, a note of pleading in her voice, making Harry smile inwardly.

“What do you want in return for the vial?”

A light aura of power blossomed around Harry’s body, making Lamia tense, “In the last war the wizards had with the one called Voldemort, your kind helped him,” Harry leaned forward his glowing emerald eyes staring into Lamia’s crimson one’s, “Voldemort is now an enemy of mine, so if or when the next war comes I don’t want your kind participating. I want you to give me a vow of noncombatants.”

“You’ll give me your vow and blood that the potion works?” Lamia questioned.

The young god nodded.

“Done,” Lamia said reaching for the vial.

Harry drew the vial away from Lamia’s grasp, “Hold on, if I’m going to give you a vow in blood that this potion works, you are going to give me a vow and blood that you will not join Voldemort in his next war.”

Lamia paused. If she broke a vow and blood, then she and anyone she ever sired would die.

“Done,” she said after a moment of consideration. _‘It’s not like we got anything out of the last war anyway.’_

Placing the vial back into his pocket, Harry removed one of his silver daggers from his pocket dimension and made a shallow cut on his forearm.

Lamia tensed at the site of Harry’s golden blood, her pale pink tongue darted across her pale lips, and a hungry gleam flared to life in her crimson eyes.

“Let’s do this then,” Harry said laying his arm across the table and offering Lamia the knife.

Taking the knife, Lamia hissed as her hand began to smoke.

A sizzling sound filled the room and the smell of burnt flesh quickly followed.

Pressing the blade into the pale flesh of her forearm, Lamia gritted her teeth as the skin began to blister. Making a shallow cut, she threw the knife across the table as dark almost black blood began to flow.

Catching the knife by the handle, Harry quickly banished it back to his pocket dimension.

Smiling, the Queen of the vampires laid her hand face up on the table, the raw flesh of her palm glistening in the light of the lamps.

Grimacing, Harry interlaced his fingers with the Queen of the vampires, his skin crawling at the feeling of her burnt flesh on his own.

The liquid escaping from Lamia’s burned flesh quickly sealed their hands together.

Staring into Harry’s eyes, Lamia tightened her grip on his hand, “I Lamia, queen of the vampires, do hereby swear on my blood that I will not join Voldemort in any future wars.”

The dark blood now pooling on the table glowed a deep purple.

Nodding, Harry tightened his grip on Lamia’s hand, “I Harry Lokison do hereby swear on my blood and magic that the potion I am about to give Lamia will return her and her children to their former glory.”

Golden blood joined the glowing purple on the table, bursting into blue flames.

Both vow takers watched their blood burn away.

When the last of the blood burned away, leaving behind a warm spot on the smooth surface of the table, Harry reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out the vial of red liquid, tossing it to the vampire queen with a flick of his wrist.

Snatching the vial out of the air, Lamia popped the quark and drank the liquid hungrily, gasping as a red glow shone from deep within her body.

The vampire queen hunched forward her pale flesh becoming a subtle peach color. Sweat began to pour down her forehead as her grizzled gray hair change to smooth black and her crimson red eyes became a deep purple.

Her back arched as muscle began to regenerate beneath her skin. Her newly restored curves began straining against the tattered fabric of her cloak.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lamia looked up at Harry, a seductive smile on her crimson lips. Rising to her feet, the vampire queen stretched, her impressive bosom straining against the tattered fabric of her cloak.

Running her hands down the smooth curves of her body, Lamia frowned at the shabby cloak clinging to her frame. With the twitch of her hand, the vampire queen transformed the ratty material into a pale blue Victorian-style gown.

Spinning around, she smiled as the lace danced around her muscled legs.

Suddenly, she stopped in mid spin to stare at Harry, a deep hunger burning in her purple eyes.

“Thank you boy,” she purred, “but you are a fool.”

In the blink of an eye she was halfway across the table, her delicate fingers transforming into curved claws.

Suddenly, she collapsed to the table, a bloodcurdling scream exploding from her throat. She tore blindly at her gown. Her curved fingernails tearing deep gashes into the pale blue fabric and ripping open the soft supple flesh beneath.

She looked at Harry as blood began to seep out of her pores, a murderous glare in her purple eyes, “What did you do to me?” She rasped.

 

Rising to his feet, Harry smirked down at the vampire queen, “You must really think I’m a fool, did you really think I would return a creature like you to full power without a failsafe?” He shook his head, “granted that particular idea was my mother’s, but still. From now on you won’t be able to attack an innocent unless you are attacked first,” his smirk widened, “and that goes for all of your children.”

Removing a vile from his pocket, the young god scooped up some of the blood that began pooling on the table, “With this,” he shook the vial, “I’ll be able to find you anywhere, so you better behave.”

“Now be gone,” with a flick of his hand, Harry banished the vampire queen from the room.

With a murderous glare still etched onto her delicate features, the vampire queen vanished from the room with a soft pop.

Smirking, Blood bather leaned forward, “Will there be anything else, Lord Potter?”

Smiling, Harry turned to face Blood bather, “Yes, I want you to dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I want all of their assets liquidated and the money transferred to the potter family vault. Under the grounds that both were convicted of a crime and sentenced to multiple years in prison, which violates the contract their father’s signed when the two got married.”

“It shall be done,” Blood bather said leaning back in his chair, “but Gringotts will need something in return.”

Moving around to the end of the table, Harry nodded, crossing his arms behind his back, “I figured as much, that’s why Gringotts can keep any goblin silver they find in the Lestrange vault as long as they send any soul anchors they find in that vault to me.”

Blood bather nodded, “Fair enough, anything else?”

“Kreature has moved all the books and gold from Grimmauld place to Potter Manor, I want it repaired and sold immediately, Gringotts can keep any goblin silver they find, but this time I want ten percent of what it’s worth.”

“Five,” Blood bather countered.

“Six and you don’t charge me for buying stock in these companies,” Harry said tossing Blood bather a folded piece of parchment.

Sharp yellow eyes quickly scanned the parchment and nodded, “Done, the money from the Lestrange vault will be transferred into your account by the end of the day, but the repair and sale of Grimmauld place will take a few weeks.”

“That’s fine. Just remember what I said about any soul anchors, I want them sent to me.” With that, the young god disappeared in a swirl of glowing ash.


	46. Chapter 46

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 20 _ **

 

Glowing ashes swirled in the air in a miniature tornado, before coalescing into Harry. He dropped down, his dress shoes clicking on the tile floor of Potter Manor.

Midday sun streaked through the arched windows that made up the half circular room, leaving golden streaks on the pale floor.

Shaking his head, the young god strode forward, his emerald eyes locked on to a door to the left of the large staircase leading to the upper floors. _‘I can’t believe my meeting at Gringotts took all morning.’_

Pushing open the door, Harry took the smooth steps beyond two at a time. Entering a hallway of smooth gray stone, Harry smiled as florescent lights clicked on. His emerald eyes drifted upwards, the rectangular casing that held the cylindrical tubes shone a pale red in his sight. _‘Good, those copper talismans are still working.’_

Shortly after visiting Hermione at her home, Harry developed small rectangular talismans with runes carved into them that could absorb the excess magic in a wizarding home and convert it into electricity. The lights above him were the first thing he built with them.

The ends of the rectangular casing that held the light bulbs were filled with hundreds of those copper squares.

Shaking his head, Harry pushed the double doors at the end of the hallway open. More lights clicked on, revealing the Medical Bay. Pale white light washed over stark white sheets pulled taut over beds lining one wall. Metal stands and other equipment glistened in the light.

Turning, Harry went through another door, more lights clicked on, causing the three giant 10 x 10 copper cubes sitting equally spaced throughout the room to shine.

Stopping before the closest one, Harry ran his hand along the smooth surface.

Each cube was filled with metal tubes that thread would be pulled through and etched with runes. They would then go through second tube where thread would be wound together into yarn. By this point half of the newly made yarn would split off to be stored on spools connected to mechanical arms. The other half of the thread would continue on to another part of the machine where it would be formed into cloth.

Depending on the runes etched into the thread and the potions the cloth was dipped into. The clothes made by this machine would gain a variety of different abilities.

Applying pressure to the cube, Harry’s hand became outlined in a blue light. The light broke apart, outlining a small rectangle in the cube. The rectangle revolved, revealing an old-fashioned typewriter keyboard.

Pressing the return key, Harry smiled as a holographic screen burst to life. _‘Thank you Lou for teaching me more about mechanics.’_

After designing the specifics of his clothes, the young god walked a few feet away and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Harry focused on Sobek’s new memories. Sweat popped out on his forehead and his hands clenched on his knees as the images of blood and murder filled his mind.

Over the next hour, Harry painstakingly sorted through the useful information, before organizing it behind the shields in his mind.

A hissing sound made his eyes snap open.

His lips twitched when he saw a rectangular section of the cube had slid up, revealing the manikin within.

Rising to his feet, Harry ran his hand over the dark fabric stretched taut over the manikin’s frame. Moving the manikin’s arm, the young god smile widened as the appended shimmered and disappeared.

Pulling the manikin out of the machine, Harry set it up a few feet away and stepped back.

Fire filled his hands with a simple flick of his fingers. Flinging out his hand, the young god sent the fire flying towards the manikin. The fire impacted the dark cloth with a small explosion before running away like water to pool on the floor. Holding out his hand, Harry will the flames to spiral into his palm and disappear.

“Good, this’ll work,” he said beginning to strip out of his clothes, “they can survive my fire. It should be able to take any Wizard’s spell.”

Slipping on the dark suit, Harry twisted at the waste and bent at all angles, testing his range of motion.

 Nodding, the young god slipped on the hood and summoned a mirror with a flick of his hand.

Smiling at the ninja reflected in the mirror, Harry pulled the duffel bag out of his pocket dimension and began loading the orbs into small pouches around his waist. Once that was finished, the young god clipped the golden belt around his waist, shivering as the runes etched into the back of it linked with his magic.

“Kreature,” Harry called out banishing the mirror.

With a soft pop, the elf appeared bowing low, “Master called Kreature?” The elf croaked

Harry gestured to his old clothes piled on the floor, “Please take those to be washed.”

Nodding, the elf scooped up the clothes and disappeared with a soft pop.

Flexing his fingers, the young god spun on his heel, disappearing in a swirl of glowing ash.

**_ TBG _ **

Following the tug of his ring, Harry re-formed a mile away from a Gothic style manor, its dark wood outlined in the light of the rising moon. The young god stared at the Gothic structure, taking in the sharp angles.

Opening his sight, a translucent green dome shimmered into existence around the manor, stopping a foot above its pointed roof.

Emerald eyes swept over the manors four towers, iron weathervane’s slowly spinning on their roofs.

 His senses told him Lucius Malfoy was in the east tower. His eyes drifted to the north and south tower, where two more life sources were located. _‘Good, it looks like only the family is home tonight.’_

His hand drifted to the lid of the pocket watch sitting in the center of his belt, his pointer finger resting on the latch that opened it.

_‘Wait Harry Lokison!’_

Jumping, Harry’s emerald eyes flashed around, scanning for the source of the voice. When nothing jumped out of the darkness he relaxed, allowing the tension to slowly drain from his body. _‘What the heck was that?’_

 _‘It was I,’ the_ voice said again, this time Harry recognize that it was in his head.

 _‘And who is I?’_ Harry thought back, turning his gaze back to the manor.

“It is I, Lord Odin of Asgard, and I have a job for you, Harry Lokison.”

 _‘In case you haven’t noticed,_ ’ Harry thought back his foot squeaking as he slid it forward on the wet grass, _‘I’m a little busy right now.’_

“I know exactly where you are and what you are doing. It’s why I contacted you. One of my sons is in Malfoy Manor. I want you to get them out.”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry extended his senses towards the manor again, frowning when he sensed only three lifeforms.

_‘The only ones in the house are the Malfoy family.’_

_‘You’re not looking closely enough boy, you’re missing the obvious, now focus, what is out of place?’_

_‘You know you could just tell me what I’m missing.’_

 Silence.

Exhaling, Harry let his eyes scan the manor. _‘I still don’t sense anything, wait!’_ Emerald eyes settled on the center of the manor. _‘Every inch of this Manor is outlined in some kind of magical ward to complement the barrier surrounding it, except that one spot in the very center.’_

Eyes still locked on to the center of the manor, Harry opened the pocket watch and turned the hour hand six times. His body shuddered as magic flooded through him, the world around him seem to shimmer and bend. When it was over six Harry Potter’s, pulled from six seconds in the past stood around him.

Harry’s breath exploded from his chest and thick beads of sweat ran down his body, causing his skintight outfit to stick to him.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Harry turned around to stare into six identical sets of emerald eyes, “You guys know the plan. Five of you clean out the manor of anything valuable, number six, look for Odin’s son. I’ll handle Lucius Malfoy.”

The six nodded and the seven godlings turned to the barrier.

 Each one stretched forth a hand and focused on one spot just in front of their eyes. An image of a pinprick coal forming into an arch shaped opening firmly etched into their minds.

There were a lot of things Harry ask his mother when he summoned her before he went to Gringotts, among them was how to pass through a magical barrier undetected.

The translucent green barrier around Malfoy Manor pulsed under the assault of seven minds focused together.

Suddenly, they felt the barrier shift ever so slightly. A pinprick appeared in the barrier, a thin beam of white light shining through it.

Reaching out with their minds, the seven godlings slowly pulled the pinprick into the arch shaped hole they saw in their minds.

 Fatigue burned through their bodies with the effort, causing their knees to shake, but after about a minute, which felt like an eternity, seven sets of eyes open to admire the arch shaped hole now in the barrier with their site.

Nodding, the seven disappeared in a crackle of static.

Sprinting around the hedges decorating the lawn, Harry pulled out a glass ball with pale white liquid. With a flick of his wrist, the young god sent it flying towards the house, smiling when six identical orbs smashed into the dark wood of Malfoy Manor.

Pale white smoke exploded from the orbs, blanketing the entire manner in moments.

Stopping at seven different points around the manner, the godlings spread their arms wide, “Every occupant of this manor, but the one we seek,” they intoned, “breathe deep and sleep.”

The pale white smoke blanketing the manor glowed with a pale light before being sucked inside by some invisible force.

After counting to ten, the seven godlings swirled into glowing ash and seeped through the cracks in Malfoy Manor.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry reformed on dark green carpet. He could feel the other versions of himself in the back of his mind. If he concentrated he could see through their eyes, thanks to the magical connection the belt gave him.

Pushing the six different sensations to the back of his mind, the young god peered around, his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

He was in the middle of a semi-large square room, dark wooden Victorian-style furniture set around him, its silver serpent accents flashing in the moonlight.

_‘No wonder the Malfoy’s joined Sobek, they practically worshiped his house.’_

Glancing down at his ring, Harry focused a bit of magic into the hair hidden in the ring. A pale blonde hair glowed from its spot nestled in between the ring and its jewel.

Letting the ring be his guide, the young god walked through the house, weaving around more antique furniture. He stopped before a staircase. Portraits of previous Malfoy Lords lined the walls beside the stairs. Each lord stared impassively out of the frames with the same pale blonde hair and cold gray eyes.

“Former Lords watching this house, ignore me as if I was a mouse,” Harry intoned.

As each portrait glowed in response to his spell, the young god placed cushions of air under his feet and slowly began ascending the stairs. _‘I’m coming for you Lucius, it’s time you answered for what you’ve done.’_

**_ TBG _ **

While the original Harry moved towards Lucius. The Harry that was assigned to search for Odin son moved through the house. Opening a pair of double doors, the young god stepped inside as the floorboards above him creaked, signaling that the other copies had found their way inside.

Peering through their eyes, Harry could see that all but one of the other doppelgängers was cleaning out the Malfoy library.

Focusing on the one that was not in the library, the young god saw a room filled with gold bars, silver coins, and platinum cubes all around him.

Shaking his head, Harry opened his eyes and focused on finding Odin’s son. He ran his hand down a long table big enough to seat ten people as he made his way through the dining room. The ornate dishes lining the table glowed in the nighttime light coming from four arched windows set about the room.

Stopping at the head of the table, the young god sighed. _‘This is taking way too long.’_

 _‘Hey Odin,’_ Harry called from within his mind, _‘if you want me to get your son out of here, you’re going to need to show me where he is.’_

Waiting a moment, the young god exhaled when nothing happened. _‘Stupid bearded old bastard giving me an impossible task.’_

 _‘There’s a door on your left beside the China cabinet,’_ Odin’s voice said within his head, cutting the young god often mid rant, _‘it leads into the drawing room, a section of the floor is false, remove it and it will lead you to where my son is being kept.’_

Nodding, Harry made his way over to the door accidentally bumping the China cabinet as he passed, causing the dishes to clink together.

Grabbing the curved silver doorknob, the young God forced a little bit of magic into the handle, smiling when the lock clicked. _‘Sorry about calling you a bearded old bastard,_ ’ Harry thought pushing the door open. He found himself in a small office.

A large desk made of dark wood set beneath a huge square window overlooking the manicured shrubs of Malfoy Manor.

Scrolls set neatly piled on a shelf to the left side of the desk.

With a flick of his hand, Harry caused a chandelier in the room to burst into life, pale yellow light flooded the room.

Two Victorian-style couches sat to his right and left, both covered with pale white cushions over dark black wood. _‘They may be an evil family, but the Malfoy’s sure have good taste.’_

Kneeling down on the floor, Harry sent a gust of air through the floorboards, making sure to sweep his eyes back and forth along the floor for any sudden gust of air.

Dust exploded in a rectangular shape a foot in front of him.

Smiling, the young god ran his hands along the edges of the now dust covered panels. Finding a small switch at the bottom right-hand corner, Harry rose to his feet and pressed the switch with his foot.

There was a click, and the boards slid away into secret compartments, leaving behind a rectangular shaped hole in the floor leading down into darkness.

Flexing his fingers, the young god conjured a ball of fire. Popping it with his palm, he sent it hovering in the air at his shoulder. With a small force of will, Harry guided it into the hole, its bright orange light revealing roughhewn marble steps leading downwards.

 _‘And down the rabbit hole we go,’_ Harry thought descending into the semidarkness.

**_ TBG _ **

Reaching the top of the stairs, the original Harry stopped and peered around. There were hallways to his right and left, decorative tables setting in the middle of each, but his ring was pulling him straight ahead, down a long dark hallway lit by two candles, the sparse light did little to beat back the shadows.

Taking a deep breath, Harry exhaled and strode forward. He stopped before the only door at the end of the hallway with a contemplative look on his face. _‘I’m here to kill the man. I might as well make an entrance.’_

Placing his hand on the dark wood, the young god sent a blast of air into the frame. The door exploded inward, splintered shrapnel trailing behind it. It smashed through a large window behind an ornate desk, sending the door and glittering pieces of glass out into the night.

Focusing magic into his clothes, Harry shimmered out of existence.

Lucius Malfoy rose from the crouching position behind his desk, his gray eyes flicking around the room, “Who’s there,” he shouted, his long blonde hair whipped around him as his head snapped back and forth.

“Death,” Harry said in a gravelly voice, using his shape shifting abilities to change his vocal cords, “your death.”

Standing to his full height, Lucius glared about him, “I don’t know who you are, but you have no idea who you’re messing with.”

“I know perfectly well who I’m messing with,” Harry snapped, ignoring the images of an empty vault and library that flash through his mind. “You,” the young god hissed, “are the monster that raped and tortured a young elf. If I close my eyes I can still smell the musk in the air from your actions.”

Lucius waved his hand at the disembodied voices words, “What does it matter what I did to an elf, it’s not like she was human,” a leer passed over his face and his tongue flashed out to lick his lips in remembrance, “she did have a nice body though.”

Suddenly a table in the middle of the room went flying. It smashed into a bookcase in the corner of the room, causing it to collapse into kindling.

Lucius found himself pinned against the wall, invisible hands gripping handfuls of his dark robes. “Monsters like you should be cleansed from the world,” Harry snarled shimmering into existence, his eyes glowing with power, “and I’m just the person to do it.” He drew back his hand, orange fire burst into life around it, “Goodbye Lucius Malfoy, May you be tortured in hell for your sins against humanity.”

Harry thrust his hand forward.

Suddenly, Lucius’s hand flashed up, snatching Harry’s by the wrist. He stared into Harry’s eyes, his own gray eyes glowing with power, “You seem to be under the impression that I will just stand here while you kill me,” flicking his wrist, the Malfoy Lord sent Harry flying across the room.

Harry smashed into a Victorian-style couch covered in red velvet, breaking it in half.

“I think you’ll find,” Lucius Malfoy said sweeping his long blonde hair out of his face as he strode forward, “that I am not that easy to kill.”

Staring at his opponent with narrowed eyes, Harry rose to his feet. Flicking his wrist, the young god sent three copper balls flying forward, the runes etched into their smooth surfaces glowing a bright blue.

Braided copper cords exploded from the orbs three feet away from the Malfoy Lord, each one crackling with large bolts of electricity.

Lucius gracefully dodged two by sliding across the smooth ebony colored floor, but the third wrapped around his waist, large bolts of electricity coursed through his robes, causing them to catch fire.

 _‘Something’s not right,’_ Harry thought staring at the Malfoy Lord, _‘he should be screaming in pain right now, but he acts like I just pelted him with water.’_

 

With a sigh, Lucius Malfoy lowered his arms, allowing the burning robes to slide off his body, “Do you really think you’re the first person to try to kill me?”

Harry’s eyes widened, Lucius Malfoy’s upper body was a patchwork of different flesh. The Malfoy Lord’s aura was streaked with various shades of green and gray.

The young god’s eyes narrowed at the dark brown wrinkle flesh joined to the skin over the Malfoy’s ribs and heart. They then moved to the green flesh fixed onto his shoulders before moving on to the familiar pale flesh of the elves grafted onto his forearms. Ghostly faces of a goblin, troll, and elf hovered over the Malfoy’s heart shoulders and forearm.

“What have you done?” Harry whispered unable to take his eyes off the ghostly apparitions.

The Malfoy Lord spread his arms wide, glass and broken pieces of furniture rose into the air at his movement, “Whatever I needed to for power. I am tired of the Malfoy’s always serving the next Dark Lord. It is time people served their true superiors”

“And you think that’s you?” Harry asked incredulously, “the power you have now isn’t even your own, it’s just something you stole from other races.”

“Like the words of a dead man matter,” Lucius sneered. With a flick of his hand, he sent the shrapnel flying towards Harry.

Throwing his arms out to the side, the young god conjured a sphere of air around his body. Glass and wood bounced off the sphere to stab into or shatter against walls.

Lucius’s aura flashed a bright blue as he thrust his free hand forward firing a bolt of lightning from his palm.

Sliding his foot forward, Harry sent the floorboards in front of him buckling up words while moving to the side.

The wooden planks exploded into dust, obscuring the Malfoy Lord’s view of him.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry took a closer look at Malfoy’s body. A thin aura of blue energy clung to the pieces of grafted on flesh. _‘It appears he’s using a powerful source of magic to graft the foreign flesh to his body, too bad that revelation doesn’t help me.’_

A sudden gust of air sent the sawdust scattering about the room.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry summoned his daggers from his pocket dimension and charged forward in a burst of supernatural speed, static bolts of electricity dancing around his body.

**_ TBG _ **

While the original Harry fought Lord Malfoy, the Harry assigned to save Odin’s son stepped off the marble stairs, the fireball at his shoulder exploding outward, lighting torches lining the smooth stone walls around him, pale orange light elongated Harry shadow as he strode down the tunnel, his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

Stopping before a door, Harry grabbed the ring handle only to be blown backwards by an invisible force. Scowling he gazed upon the door with his site, angry red runes shimmering into existence around the frame.

“I don’t have time for this,” lightning exploded from Harry’s palm, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the tunnel as the lightning impacted the barrier, easily shattering the enchantment, the door exploded into a thousand splinters all of them flying into the room beyond.

With a thought, Harry gathered the splinters up in a sphere of air and threw them behind him. _‘The last thing I need to do is kill Odin’s son with a bunch of flying splinters.’_

Slapping his hands together, the young god strode into the room scowling at what he saw within.

A man lay on a stone altar in the center of the room. Strange S shaped runes decorated his body. Blood poured from the stump of an arm to congeal on the floor inside a star of blocky Norse runes.

Shaking his head, the young god sent a bolt of fire from his hand, the runes flashed a deep purple as the circle was broken.

Stepping inside the circle, Harry peered down at the aged man, his eyes trailing over the scars littering his face. They paused briefly on a sunken eye socket before moving on to the missing tip of his nose. Dipping his finger in the blood slowly dribbling from his stump of an arm, Harry rubbed it in between his thumb and pointer finger. ‘This blood is old, he’s obviously been here a while,’ his eyes drifted down to the stump of a left leg, _‘ Why would Odin leave him here, why not contact me sooner, why make him go through all this?’_

Shaking his head, the young god raised his hands, pulling what little water was left out of the blood saturating the stone, causing it to crumble to dust. Holding his hands over the grizzled gray haired man’s body, Harry slowly moved his hands back and forth, washing away the runes painted on to his skin.

As the last of the runes flowed off his body, and icy blue eye snapped open and a bloodcurdling scream exploded passed cracked lips.

Jumping at the sudden sound, Harry reflexively punched the man in the face, snapping his head sideways and abruptly cutting the sound off. _‘Probably not the nicest way to make him be quiet, but under the circumstances I’ll take it,’_ the young god thought throwing the man over his shoulder.

Spinning on his heel, Harry disappeared, images of the rooms above him being cleaned out by the other doppelgängers flashing through his mind before his body disassembled into glowing ash.

**_ TBG _ **

“Face it, you cannot conquer my power,” Lucius said grabbing Harry’s wrist to stop his dagger from plunging into his eye, the silver tip of the blade glimmered in the candlelight.

Harry’s arms shook with fatigue, and the muscles throughout his entire body burned. _‘Dammit, I should have run some test before using the belt in battle. It’s putting too much of a strain on my body.’_

The young god staggered backwards from a swift kick to the chest, falling over a nearby table, breaking it into kindling.

“I’ll admit,” Lucius said striding forward, “you were brave to attack me in my place of power, but this battle has come to an end.”

“If you’re so sure of that,” Harry said rising to his feet, his breath coming out in short shallow gasps, “how about we make this more interesting?”

Lucius paused, “What do you have in mind?” He asked kicking remnants of furniture out of his way.

Shape shifting his face into disguise he used to rescue Willow all those years ago. Harry pulled the mask off of his face, using the movement to wipe the sweat from his brow. Long blonde hair flowed down his back, pale stubble exploded from his chin, and emerald eyes shimmered into pale blue.

 “I Harry Lokison do hereby challenge Lucius Malfoy tour right of conquest duel. Winner takes everything the loser owns.”

Lucius Malfoy’s eyes widened, “You,” he hissed, his gray eyes shining with power, “you’re the creature from the village that rescued that bitch of an elf. I will enjoy taking everything you own. I Lucius Malfoy do hereby accept the challenge set forth by Harry Lokison.”

Both men shone with a white light, signifying their magic recognizing their agreement to the challenge.

“Alright then,” Harry said crouching low, and raising his daggers. Candlelight shimmered along the silver metal, “Let’s do this.”

With a yell, both men charged forward, their eyes blazing with hatred for each other.

All of a sudden, the world shimmered and Harry staggered to a stop, six sets of memories and experiences flooding his body. Images of empty rooms in a grizzled gray haired man lying on a bed in his infirmary filled his mind. _‘Looks like my doppelgängers have finished their work.’_

An agonizing scream brought the young god out of his thoughts, he turned just in time to see the flesh Lucius Malfoy had grafted onto his body be ripped off by some invisible force. The Malfoy Lord fell to his knees, blood pouring from spots where large chunks of flesh were now missing.

 _‘Huh, looks like when my doppelgänger removed Odin’s son from that ritual circle, the power holding those bits of flesh on to him dispersed. How fitting,’_ the young god thought removing a decorative tassel from a curtain and transfiguring it into a noose with a burst of magic.

“Looks like you lose old man,” Harry said walking behind Lucius Malfoy and slipping the loop of the noose around his neck.

Lucius Malfoy looked up at him, his gray eyes glazed over with pain, “This isn’t over,” he slurred, “I will see you dead for what you’ve done to me.”

“No,” Harry said throwing the end of the noose over the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, “you won’t.” With a sharp yank, the young god jerked Lucius off the floor, snapping his neck with the sudden force of the motion and pulling the chandelier from the ceiling.

Lucius Malfoy crumpled to the scarred wooden floor in a heap just as the chandelier shattered on the floor, sending bits of glittering glass in all directions.

Eying the odd angle of Malfoy’s neck, Harry nodded, “I Harry Lokison. Do hereby claim the Malfoy fortune in the name of the Potter family by right of conquest. I also do hereby dissolved the house of Malfoy and banish anyone with the name Malfoy from these hallowed halls.”

 _‘You’re lucky I don’t hold the sins of the father against the son, Draco,’_ Harry thought feeling the magical signatures of the two remaining Malfoy’s vanish from the house.

When the flash of magic that signified Harry as the winner of the dual faded, the young god walked over to Lucius Malfoy’s body. With a sharp slash of his dagger, he severed Lucius Malfoy’s left hand from his body.

Holding it up, he nodded.

Throwing the hand into his pocket dimension, Harry removed a glass orb from his belt, its green liquid shining in the candlelight. With a flick of his wrist, it shattered on Malfoy’s body, bathing it in green flames.

The flames quickly consumed Malfoy’s body, turning it to ash before moving on to the scarred dark wooden floor. _‘By morning this entire place will be destroyed.’_

After watching the flames consume the room, turning anything they touched to ash, the young god nodded and disappeared in a swirl of glowing orange ash just as green flames exploded out the shattered window.

** Author note ** **Dear readers, I would like to know if I’m showing or telling, showing means giving explicit detail, while telling means just the basic.**


	47. Chapter 47

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 21 _ **

 

An icy blue eye snapped open, cringing shut as bright light flooded it. Alastor Moody set up, grimacing as a pulling sensation flared through his left arm. Turning the old dark wizard catcher reached around with his right hand to pull out whatever was causing the sensation.

His eye widened his he saw the golden hand come into his vision, it smooths dark yellow surface, reflecting the light.

Suddenly, his back arched. Images flooded his mind, Lucius Malfoy standing over him a blade passing through his right arm. A scream tore through his throat as skin, muscle, and tendons were severed.

“Mister Moody,” a voice said cutting through the nightmare, “can you hear me. Mister Moody whatever you’re seeing isn’t real, you’re safe.”

The nightmare faded and Moody found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. A light smile turned the tan lips of an eighteen-year-old boy upwards, good, you’re back. Now hold still while I put the finishing touches on your leg.

 _‘My leg?’_ Looking down Moody saw his left leg was now made of the same smooth golden metal as his right arm, but it appeared to be unfinished. He could make out the copper bone that now replaced his femur. Silver pistons and iron gears hissed and clicked inside his leg with the rhythm of a heartbeat.

Leaning forward, the son of Odin could just make out tiny runes carved into the middle of his new leg. _‘How on earth do you carve runes that small?’_

The dark-haired teenager tightened the gears with a screwdriver before placing a smooth panel of metal over the opening. With a pale glow, the metal snapped into place before ceiling shut, leaving behind a smooths seamless golden leg.

“There,” the teen said rising to his feet, “all done.”

Moody glanced around him, scowling when he realized he was only seeing out of his left eye. Reaching up, the old wizard catcher ground his teeth when he found that his right eye was missing. _‘Damn dark wizard.’_

Shaking his head, Moody focused on finding out where he was. Glancing around him, he found that he was in a large room. Beds with pale sheets and iron frames line one wall, stands with IV bags attached to them stood on either side of the bed.

Hopping down from the bed, Moody raised an eyebrow as he found that his new leg acted like a normal one except for the metal clinking sound when he took a step. He glanced upward, long rectangular boxes with glass tubes in them shown pale white light down onto a stark white tile floor.

He strode forward, his blue eye locked onto a table with various mechanical parts. Stopping at the table, his left hand drifted down to pick up a pale blue eye the same shade as his own.

“Go ahead and put it in.”

Glancing behind him, Moody saw a tan skinned teen standing a few feet away from him, his muscular arms folded behind his back. Sitting the eye down, the dark wizard catcher turned to face the boy, his eye sweeping over the jeans and T-shirt adorning his frame.

“You’re the boy from Malfoy Manor. I take it you’re the one I have to thank for my new arm and leg?”

The teen nodded, “Yeah, I am. I’m sorry for not getting there until after the torture, but at least I gave you some new clothes along with your limbs.”

Curious, Moody glanced down at himself, his head snapping back upwards when he found himself in a pale green hospital gown, “You couldn’t have given me something more dignified to wear!”

The boy shrugged, his bare feet making a slapping sound as he took a few steps forward, “I was performing surgery, the gown seemed appropriate for the task at hand.” He stretched forth his hand, “I’m Harry by the way, Harry Potter.”

“Alastor Moody,” Moody replied, shaking Harry’s hand with his golden one.

“Son of Odin right,” Harry guessed with a smile, Moody’s eyes narrowed, “please tell me I got the right guy, because I’ve already burned down Malfoy Manor.”

Moody smirked, running his left hand through his now smooth gray hair, “Did you wash my hair?” He shook his head, “never mind, you’ve got the right guy.”

“Now I’ve got a question for you, turning back to the table”, Moody scooped up the eye, “how does a thirteen-year-old, look like an eighteen-year-old, and more importantly, how does someone your age know how to make things like this,” Moody held out the eye.

“To answer your first question, my elf cleaned you up, there’s no way I’m bathing a man. As for your second question, I’m a godling we age faster than mortals until we reach maturity, and as for your last one, I’ve always had a fascination with alchemy, plus being trained by Lou didn’t hurt,” Harry shook his head, “but right now that’s not important.”

Striding forward, the young god began to lightly touch Moody’s golden arm, “Are you in any pain? Are your new limbs operating properly?”

Moody raised an eyebrow, “Are you a doctor?”

Taking the eye from Moody, Harry guided him back over to his bed, “No, but I’ve got about six in my head.”

Moody shook his head, “I’m not going to ask,” he said sitting back down on the bed.

“Probably best not to,” Harry said turning the eye over in his hand to stare at the serpent like runes carved in a circle on the back. Nodding, Harry looked back up at his patient, “I’ve still got some finishing touches to put on your limbs, along with installing this eye. Would you mind if I put you back to sleep for a while.”

Old instincts flared to life in Moody, causing him to tense.

Seeing this, Harry sighed and conjured a chair with a wave of his hand. Sitting down, the young god crossed his ankles and flexed his feet, “You know, if I wanted to kill you I could’ve done so already, or left you to be a battery for Malfoy.”

A hardened glint appeared in Moody’s pale blue eye, “I’ll stay awake,” he said lying down on the bed.

Exhaling, Harry rose to his feet, banishing his chair with a flick of his wrist. _‘I knew I should’ve given him a stronger dose of sleep potion, but no I just couldn’t take the risk of killing Odin son.’_

Waving his hand, Harry magically pulled two rolling trays towards him. One had a variety of surgical equipment on it, while the other contained a large cauldron of brown clay.

“Just so you know,” Harry said picking up a medium-size syringe, “This is going to hurt.”

“I’m good with pain,” Moody replied, not even wincing when Harry stuck the needle into the large vein of his forearm.

“If you say so,” Harry said adding the blood to the cauldron, causing the clay to glow a blood red. When it faded, a cauldron full of flesh had replaced clay.

Snapping on a pair of rubber gloves, Harry smiled, “Now let’s get to work.” With a quick jab, Harry’s fist cracked against Moody’s jaw, rendering the old demigod unconscious.

Nodding, the young god hook the IVs of bright green and pale white liquid back into Moody’s arm then scooped up a handful of flesh. _‘He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up, but at least there’s not a chance of him fidgeting and messing me up.’_

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Moody awoke his senses cloudy and his head slightly heavy from whatever sleeping aid Harry had pumped into his system. Swinging his feet over the bed, the old demigod rubbed his jaw absentmindedly. _‘That is the second time that boy has hit me in the jaw.’_ His hands tightened into fist as he hopped down from the bed.

His eyes widened when he felt the cool tile under his left foot. Looking down, the son of Odin saw flesh covering his left leg, the exact same tone as the rest of his body. Mesmerized he examined his arm while distractedly letting his hand drift up to his new eye.

_‘How is this possible?’_

With wide eyes Moody dazedly made his way over to a mirror. He stared at his reflection in a stupor, his eyes unable to process what they were seeing. The scars that once littered his face and a good portion of his body were gone, replaced by smooth pale skin.

Eyes clouded, Moody reached up with his right hand and pinched the tip of his nose, wincing in pain.

“It’s real, how is this possible? I’ve seen the best healers in the wizarding world, and they couldn’t do work like this.”

“They weren’t trained by elves, or the Celtic god of the forge. It also helps that I have my parent’s grimoire’s.”

Moody slowly turned around, his eyes narrowed, “Why would you do something like this for me?”

Shrugging, Harry strode forward. Turning Moody’s now smooth face from side to side, “your father asked me to save you. You would’ve died if I didn’t do something. Therefore I would’ve failed my mission,” a smile turned Harry’s lips upward, “plus I’ve had the technology for those prosthetics for over a year and I’ve been dying for an excuse to use them.”

Smacking Harry’s hand away, Moody glared at him, “You used me as a guinea pig?!”

Harry nodded eagerly, a smile that was a little too wide stretching across his face.

In the blink of an eye, Moody’s new right arm shot through the air at incredible speed on a collision course with Harry’s face.

Harry’s hand snapped up, catching Moody’s fist before it could reach its destination, “I always wanted to see how a son of Odin fought, but Dumbledore is the manipulative type.”

Slipping his right foot behind Harry’s partially extended left, Moody knead Harry in the stomach with his remaining leg, sending the godling toppling over backwards.

Feeling himself falling backwards, Harry grabbed Moody’s hospital gown and they both disappeared in a swirl of glowing ash.

**_ TBG _ **

They fell onto the bright green grass of Potter Manor, a cool wind biting into their skin even with the sun high in the sky.

Completing the fall, Harry rolled away and sprung to his feet.

Moody got to his feet, a light smirk adorning his face. The grass prickled his feet and the wind bit into his skin. _‘The boys good I can even feel the cold with my new limbs, I’ll have to thank him when this is over.’_

With a wave of his hand, Moody transformed his hospital gown into a black T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He raised his fist in a boxers stance, “Alright, boy, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Sprinting forward, the son of Odin launched a punch at the young god’s head.

Tilting his head to the side, Harry dodged the punch, but a kick to his ribs sent him lurching to one side. _‘Moody’s good, I wonder if he would consent to train me for the rest of the year?’_

Wrapping his arm around the leg buried in his ribs, Harry picked Moody up off the ground, but a punch to the side of the face made him drop the demigod and stagger backwards.

“That’s one,” Moody said rolling to his feet, “I still owe you another one.”

Wiping the blood from his lip, Harry grinned, showing bloodstained teeth, “the first ones free old man, you’re going to have to come and take the second one.”

“Gladly,” taking his boxing stance again, Moody slowly danced his way forward.

Mirroring his stance, Harry went to meet him.

Moody glided across the grass with supernatural speed and incredible grace. In a moment he had close the distance and launched a kick at Harry’s right side.

Catching his foot, Harry dropped his elbow towards Moody’s knee, but the old demigod twisted his body, pulling his foot free of Harry’s grip while shooting the opposite one towards Harry’s chest.

The young god moved his body in a circle, dodging Moody’s kick and putting himself behind the demigod. Raising his foot, Harry dropped it down, only for Moody to roll out of the way. The ground exploded, sending bits of dust and dirt shooting into the sky in a dark brown mushroom cloud.

“Alright,” Moody said rising to his feet, “you’re good with hand-to-hand combat, but how are you with magic?”

In the blink of an eye, the son of Odin had a staff in his hand. Thrusting it towards Harry, a bolt of lightning arced from the dark wood.

 _‘Impressive, he didn’t even have to take time to combine the elements.’_ Raising his hands, the dust in the air spiraled into an egg shape shield in front of him.

His impromptu shield exploded on contact with the lightning, but it gave the young god enough time to disappear.

Bits of dirt rained to the ground as a light brown cloud of dust obscured the son of Odin’s vision of his opponent.

Moody’s eyes narrowed. He strode forward, ignoring the bits of glass covered dirt stabbing into his feet.

_‘Where are you, boy?’_

Focusing magic into his new eye, Moody smiled as Harry shimmered into existence a few feet away from him. He dodged the punch Harry threw at him, but missed the blast of air fired from Harry’s foot that sent him rolling across the ground.

“You are good,” Moody said climbing to his feet as snow began to fall from the sky, “but you telegraph your moves too much and from what little I could see through my connection with Lucius Malfoy, you lose all sense of skill when angered.”

Shivering as snow began to melt from the heat of his body, Harry nodded at Moody’s assessment, “that sounds about right, I had good teachers, but I know I make mistakes in battle, I’ve ended up in Hogwarts hospital wing quite a few times.”

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, Moody strode forward, “Since you rescued me from that old sadist, how about I train you for the rest of the year?” He said offering Harry his hand.

Smiling, Harry grabbed the hand and shook it firmly, “I’d like that, thank you.”

In the blink of an eye, Moody slammed his right fist into Harry’s jaw, sending the young god crumpling to the ground, “That’s two, now were even.”

Turning, Moody strode away, his gray hair fluttering in the icy wind, “We’ll start after Christmas, since tomorrow is Christmas, Merry Christmas,” he called over his shoulder. With that the son of Odin disappeared as if he had never been there.

Rising to his feet, Harry rubbed his jaw, letting his emerald eyes drift to the sky. Fat snowflakes were now coming down heavily. _‘It was sunny a few minutes ago, but now it’s snowing, I wonder if Moody had anything to do with that?’_ Shrugging, Harry began making his way back into the manor. _‘Oh well, looks like we’re going to get a white Christmas after all.’_

Suddenly, the young god paused, his hand on the curved door knob of Potter Manor. _‘Shit I still have to pick up Hermione’s gift.’_ With a thought, Harry changed his clothes into his usual suit and disappeared in a swirl of glowing ash.


	48. Chapter 48

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 22 _ **

****

_Dear Mister Potter._

_The St Mungo’s board is very interested in your new prosthetics and is willing to discuss your terms of sale on December 26 at 10 AM in one of the Gringotts conference rooms._

_Hope to see you then._

_Sincerely Samuel Jenkins._

Grinning, Harry set down the letter and turned back to a cauldron filled with glowing white liquid. Grabbing a pair of tongs, the young god pulled out the petrified hand of Lucius Malfoy.

The pale skin had turned a dark grayish brown color. Yellowing  fingernails tipped each long thin finger.

 _‘Well it looks like the potion worked,’_ Harry mused picking up the scalpel. Gingerly, the young god began to cut open the petrified fingers. Once the fingers were flayed open, Harry laid a wick across the bone and began molding wax from a small copper bowl over it.

An hour later, Harry had turned all five fingers of the hand into candles finishing his hand of glory. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the young god turned to stare out the frost covered window, watching as the sun peeked over the horizon, painting the snow-covered ground a pinkish orange.

Tearing his eyes away from the window, Harry glanced at the clock hanging in one corner of the room, candlelight danced across its brass numbers, “It’s seven now, so I’ve got about an hour before I have to head over to Hermione’s.”

Glancing down at his clothes, the young God grimaced at the brown smears of congealed blood over his T-shirt and jeans, “That gives me just enough time to take a shower.”

Nodding, Harry strode from the room, extinguishing the candles lining the walls with a wave of his hand, plunging the long tables of his lab and their contents into darkness.

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Harry strode down the street to Hermione’s home, snow filled wind whipping his hair. Tucking his long leather trenchcoat tighter about him, the young god smiled ever so slightly at the snowmen decorating the lawns of the neighborhood. _‘The sun didn’t last long, but I’m sure the kids will enjoy some more snow.’_

Shaking his head, the young god turned and strode up the Granger’s driveway, his feet slipping on the thin ice covering the asphalt. Skating is way to the door, the young god leapt the last few feet, using air magic to cushion his landing on the porch.

Shaking the snow off his shoes, Harry glided forward and softly knocked on the door. The relief in the center of the door wobbled under the impact of his knuckles.

Within moments Mrs. Granger opened the door.

 _‘Well she certainly has changed,’_ Harry thought with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry,” Mrs. Granger said, a large smile spreading across her tan lips, “come in, come in,” she stepped aside, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

“Thank you,” Harry said with a nod, glancing at Mrs. Granger’s glowing gray eyes as he passed, causing him to accidentally brush up against her expanded bust.

“Sorry about that,” Harry stammered, his face flushing, “I was a bit distracted by your change in appearance.”

Mrs. Granger laughed, covering her mouth with a slender hand, “It’s quite alright, I’m still getting used to the changes myself.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I had no idea that my blood would turn you and Dan in two demigods.”

“It was a bit of a shock,” Emma said taking Harry’s trenchcoat, “but at least now we can experience more of our daughter’s world with her.”

“Every cloud has a silver lining,” Harry said following Emma into the living room, admiring the tiny lights lining the crown molding as they walked.

Pausing at the threshold of the living room, Harry let his eyes scan the space. Not much changed since the last time he had been there. A Christmas tree decorated with a variety of gold and silver ornaments set in one corner. Colored lights ran down the walls like vines from a Willow tree and wrapping paper from recently opened Christmas gifts littered the floor.

With a wave of his hand, the young god banished the wrapping paper and folded his arms behind his back.

“Thank you,” Emma said smiling as she took a seat in a high-back chair, the colored lights dangling on the walls painting her pale white blouse a rainbow of colors.

“Have a seat,” the new demigod said gesturing to the couch, “Dan and Hermione will be down shortly.”

“Thank you,” Harry said striding forward. Sitting down, the young god crossed his Jean clad legs. Balancing a boot covered foot across his knee.

“So,” Emma said retrieving is steaming mug of coffee from the table beside the chair, “what will we be learning today?”

“Well with the current weather outside,” Harry said pulling gifts in white boxes wrapped with red ribbon from his pocket dimension, “we really can’t do anything physical, so I thought we would start out with some basic transfiguration.”

Piling the gifts on the couch, the young god smiled at Emma, “I think you’ll find that that can save you a lot of time in the mornings, along with having some useful battle applications.”

“I was thinking along the same lines,” Hermione said entering the room, her long chestnut colored hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Harry eyed the new goddess, admiring the way her jeans hugged her legs. He let his eyes trail upward, over the silver belt around her waist and the red blouse straining to contain her bosom. His gaze stopped on Hermione’s gray eyes, becoming mesmerized at the way the light hit the copper flex in them.

Tearing his gaze away from Hermione, the young god rose to his feet, “Dan,” Harry said offering the second new demigod his hand, “it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Harry,” Dan said squeezing his hand, a hint of a glare coming into his copper colored eyes, “Keep your eyes off my daughter.”

Smiling, Harry nodded, “I’ll try, but she is a very beautiful girl.”

Dan’s grip on Harry’s hand increased and a sandy colored aura blossomed around his body.

_‘Well someone seems to have been practicing their new abilities.’_

“Daddy, stop it,” Hermione exclaimed glaring at her father.

Smiling sheepishly, Dan ran a hand through his new black hair, “I was just having a bit of fun.”

Emma giggled at her family’s interaction, “Don’t mind him, Harry. He really enjoys what little about our new abilities we’ve been able to figure out.”

Smiling easily, Harry released Dan’s hand, “totally understandable, it is quite a rush.”

With a flick of his hand, the young god sent the gifts floating to their intended owners.

“Oh Harry,” Mrs. Granger said, running her hands along the box, “you didn’t have to get us anything.”

Leaning back into the couch, Harry smiled, “you’ve been such good sports through your transformations. I felt like you deserve something.”

Taking a pocketknife from the pocket of his blue button-down shirt, Mister Granger cut the crimson ribbon off letting it flutter to the floor.

He peered at the twelve glass orbs inside.

Carefully the new mail demigod picked up one orb from each row and held them up to the light. The one in his right hand glowed an acid green while the one in his left shone a pale white.

“Careful Mister Granger,” Harry said, causing the man to turn to him, the one in your right hand is Greek fire, while the one in your left hand is a very powerful sleeping potion.

Carefully the elder male Granger set the orbs back down into their foam holders, “Thank you, but why would you give me something like this?”

“I doubt you’ll need it, but I thought you could use some weapons until you learn to use your magic,” Harry replied smoothing out his black button-down shirt.

“Are we in danger?” Emma asked running her fingers over the runes carved into the smooth small copper rectangles she found in her box.

Harry smiled reassuringly, “There’s about a two percent chance of someone attacking you here. Most magical creatures stick to highly populated magical areas, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

Mrs. Granger nodded and held up one of the small copper rectangles, “What are these?”

A wide smile stretched across Harry’s face, “Those are one of my latest inventions, they absorb excess magical energy and turn it into electricity, but since you already have electricity in your home, I redid the runes on yours. Your tiles will absorb the excess magic you will give off once you start practicing and feed it into the barrier around your home, strengthening it.”

Mrs. Granger smiled softly, “Thank you dear, this is very thoughtful.”

Harry frowned. _‘I knew I should’ve gone with the orb that dispensed knowledge directly into the brain, but I haven’t quite worked out how mortals can use it without getting brain tumors.’_

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the rectangular copper squares flying into the walls. They sank into the walls as if the walls were made of water. When the last rectangle disappeared, the walls shone a deep red, blue sparks of electricity dancing around their edges.

With his site, Harry saw the red bubble shaped dome around the Granger’s property thicken considerably. “There,” he said nodding, “it would take someone of considerable power to break through your barrier now, and even then it would take a while.”

Setting the empty box aside, Emma smiled at Harry, “Thank you dear, it’s sweet that you think about our safety.”

Dipping his head in acknowledgment of Mrs. Granger’s thanks, the young god turned to Hermione just as she pulled a golden torc from a box, the blue jewel in its center shown in the glow from colored lights draped down the walls.

Curiously, Hermione snapped the torc around her neck, eyes widening when golden liquid flowed over her body forming into a skintight shell with a blue jewel in the center of the valley between her breasts.

“Hermione!” Mister Granger exclaimed as the liquid gold spread over her face. He rounded on Harry, copper colored energy dancing off his body like fire, “what did you do?!”

“Relax,” Harry said raising his hands in a placating manner, "Hermione is fine, I had a friend of mine design some inconspicuous armor for her." Turning away from the angry father, the young god faced Hermione, “how are you doing in there?”

“This is so strange,” Hermione said her voice filled with awe, “I feel like I can do anything.”

“According to Iron Hammer the armor will increase your strength along with your speed and respond to your thoughts.”

Suddenly, Hermione’s fingers transformed into sharp claws, “This is so cool.”

“Hermione dear,” Mrs. Granger said glancing nervously at her daughters sharp and fingers, “why don’t you come out of there so we can get started on our lesson?”

Within a moment, the golden metal flowed off Hermione’s body forming back into a torc around her neck. She turned to Harry with a wide smile on her face, “Best Christmas gift ever. Now I want to see Iron Hammer’s shop even more.”

Smiling Harry nodded, “We’ll go this summer, but right now I think we have some magic to teach.”

Nodding, Hermione moved over and sat down beside Harry while Mr. Granger took a chair to the right of his wife.

“Now,” Harry said interlacing his fingers before him, “the first thing you need to know about magic is…”

**_ TBG _ **

An hour later, Harry stood on Hermione’s porch, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather trenchcoat as snow whirled around them. “I can’t believe how fast your parents picked up the first spell.”

A smile turned Hermione’s lips upward and a white cloud exploded in front of her face as she exhaled through her nose, “Well they did have some pretty good teachers.”

“True,” the young god said dipping his head forward, melting snow dripped onto the porch.

Leaning forward, the young god tucked a strand of Hermione’s chestnut hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I guess I’ll see you when term starts back,” he said, his breath tickling her lips.

“Before you go,” Hermione said stepping back, “there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?” The young god asked, leaning against the railing of the porch.

With a simple twitch of her fingers, the descendent of Athena was holding that day’s issue of the daily profit.

Harry’s insides clenched at the headline.

**_Malfoy Manor burned down by mysterious green flames, Lord Malfoy missing and remaining Malfoy’s banished from the family._ **

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Hermione asked her gray eyes hard.

Pushing his emotions behind his mental barriers, Harry’s face hardened, “Yes, yes I did.”

“Why?” Hermione asked leaning forward to stare into his emerald eyes.

“It’s better if I show you.”

With a simple poke to the forehead, Harry downloaded his entire history with Lucius Malfoy directly into Hermione’s brain.

Hermione’s face turned gray as she relived Harry’s entire history with Lucius Malfoy as if she was Harry. When it was over, the descendent of Athena drew back suddenly and vomited over the railing of the porch.

Stepping forward, Harry rubbed soft circles into her back until she finished retching.

“Okay,” Hermione said wiping her mouth, “I get why Lucius Malfoy had to die, but why banish Draco and his mother from Malfoy Manor?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair slicking it back, “You saw what Lucius did to himself. I couldn’t take the chance of Draco doing the same.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “I would believe that, if you wouldn’t have robbed them blind.”

Harry shrugged, “The Malfoy’s have always use their money to buy their way out of trouble I just even the playing field.”

Hermione shook her head, “I get killing Lucius Malfoy, that was a necessary evil, but stealing his family’s money and denouncing his wife and son from the Malfoy family was just vindictive.” With that, the descendent of Athena strode back inside her house, closing the door behind her with a sharp snap.

 _‘Well that could have gone worse,’_ Harry thought turning on his heel and disappearing in a swirl of ash.

**_ TBG _ **

December 26th Harry strode into Gringotts, a large silver briefcase swinging from his right hand. He glanced around the bank marveling at how big the space was without any people in it. His footsteps echoed in the wide-open space as he made his way over to the row of empty teller desks.

“Why did you want me here, boy?”

Halfway to the teller desks Harry paused, turning his body to the speaker.

Alastor Moody strode towards him, his long black trench-coat billowing out behind him.

“Moody,” Harry said a wide smile stretching across his face, “it’s good to see you.”

“Drop the pleasantries boy,” Moody said ignoring Harry’s outstretched hand, and tell me why am here.

Dropping his hand Harry sighed, “Fine, I am going to sell the prosthetics I used on you as well as a few other things to St Mungo’s. I need you here to prove that my prosthetics work.”

“So you need me here to be a glorified show dog,” Moody growled, grinding his teeth together.

 _‘I bet that expression was a lot scarier when his face was full of scars.’_ Harry nodded, “Pretty much.”

Moody sighed, running a hand through his gray hair, “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

Nodding, the duo strode forward.

Harry lightly tapped a bell on the teller desk at the far end of the row.

In the blink of an eye, Grip-hook appeared before them, “Your party is already in conference room two,” grip-hook growled his yellow eyes flashing, “follow me please.”

Harry followed Grip-hook with Moody trailing behind him, the son of Odin’s eyes flicked back and forth, searching for any possible attack. Moody’s magical eye glowed as they entered the semidarkness of the hallway leading to the conference rooms.

“I don’t like this,” Moody muttered, “It could be a trap.”

“Relax,” Harry said, keeping his eyes locked on Grip-hook, “the goblins won’t kill us as long as we can make them money.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Moody spat out, his eyes flashing in the light of the torches lining the walls.

“It wasn’t meant to,” Harry replied as they stopped before a door with a brass number two on it.

Grip-hook’s sharp bony knuckles rapped on the door.

“Come in,” Blood-bather called.

Stepping aside, Grip-hook gestured to the door.

Nodding to the goblin, Harry grabbed the curved handle and pushed the door open.

Inside was a long wooden table of polished dark wood. Light from gas lamps flickered along its surface.

Blood-bather sat at the head of the table, and three unidentified men sat in the center.

Moody’s eyes flicked over the three men.

The first was a tall thin man with dark brown hair and round black glasses. The familiar robes of a healer hung off his frame, the iconic gold bone crossed with a golden wand flashing in the light of the lamps.

_‘A healer, so his threat level would be low.’_

The second man was short with broad shoulders close cropped Brown hair and bright green eyes. His suit seemed tailored for fighting, giving him an easy range of motion. The dark green tie embroidered with silver marked him as a former slithering.

 _‘He doesn’t have the Dark Mark, but I’m still going to keep an eye on him,’_ Moody thought moving his eyes to the next man.

The last man in the room, gazed at them with icy blue eyes, his dark black hair was slicked back almost glued to his head and his long fingers were interlocked in front of him.

_‘Good, I’m not the only one looking for threats.’_

Moody’s magical eyes swept over the man’s dark suit, paying particular attention to the red button down shirt to make sure it wasn’t concealing any weapons.

Nudging Moody with his elbow, Harry strode forward. He walked around the table and set his briefcase down, offering the three men in front of him a tight smile, which only the healer returned.

“Mister Potter,” he said adjusting his glasses with his pointer finger and rising to his feet to offer Harry his hand, “it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Samuel Jenkins.”

“Likewise, Mister Jenkins,” Harry said shaking his hand.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way,” the dark-haired man grunted, “What do you have to show us?”

“Oh, excuse me,” Samuel said blushing, this, he gestured to the dark-haired man, “is Lord Daniel Davis, and this,” he gestured to the blonde haired man, “is Duke Richard Greengrass.”

“Gentlemen,” Harry said nodding. He turned back to Samuel, “I suppose these two are part of the board you mentioned in your letter?”

Samuel nodded, adjusting his glasses again, “Yes, two of our most influential members.”

“That means they give a lot of money,” Moody muttered.

“Since I’m sure we all want to get back to our families,” Harry said ignoring Moody, “I’ll make this quick.”

Opening the briefcase with a sharp snap of the latches, the young God spun it around to show the three men the three items inside.

A Golden arm, a dark blue marble, and a vial of glowing silver liquid sat in custom foam cushions inside.

Daniels emerald eyes scanned over the three objects, “Besides the obvious, what are these two?” He pointed to the vial and the marble.

“The three objects you see before you are a prosthetic arm for those who have lost a limb that cannot be regrown by normal magical means, a marble that can store knowledge inside it and a cure for werewolves.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed, “How do we know any of these devices work?”

Smiling, Harry interlocked his fingers before him, “I’m willing to let you take the marble and werewolf cure is a show of good faith, but as for the prosthetic arm all you have to do is look at Mister Moody here. I’m sure you all remember what he used to look like. I would say after my surgery he is now new and improved,” the young god smirked at Moody, “along with being better looking.”

Moody growled, but said nothing.

Daniel leaned back in his chair, “I trust you wouldn’t mind Samuel looking Moody over?”

Harry’s smile widened, “I wouldn’t mind a bit, but Moody may have something to say about that.”

Richard looked at Moody, “Do you mind?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Moody grunted, “I have better things to do then listen to you fools talk.”

Harry ran a hand down his face. _‘I should’ve just come by myself.’_

Turning to Samuel, Richard nodded.

Rising to his feet, Samuel slowly withdrew his wand from the deep pocket of his robes, “This won’t hurt a bit Mister Moody,” he said with a reassuring smile.

At Moody’s stiff nod, Samuel flicked his wand, a golden glow washed over Moody. Samuel’s eyes widened as he read the results of the spell. “Incredible,” he gasped walking around the table. “I’ve never seen a prosthetic this complex or complete.”

The St Mungo’s healer gently pinched Moody’s arm, “Can you feel that?”

Moody nodded, and Samuel turned back to the two board members, “If the leg is anything like this arm, which according to my spell it’s just as complex, these prosthetics are legit.”

Nodding, Daniel turned to Harry, “Alright, what do you want for them?”

“Well considering each prosthetic has to be tailor-made for the person and then attached to the nervous system, I was thinking twenty thousand galleons a prosthetic, five for each orb and ten for the werewolf cure.”

“That’s a total of thirty-five thousand galleons for just what’s in this case,” Richard said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

“That’s a little steep don’t you think?”

“Well there is an alternative,” Harry said laying his clasped hands on the table.

“Twenty-five percent of St Mungo’s Hospital, fifteen thousand a prosthetic, three thousand for the werewolf cure, and twenty-five hundred galleons for each memory orb.”

The two men put their heads together, after a moment of whispering Daniel turned to face Harry, “Ten percent of St Mungo’s, twenty thousand a prosthetic, and two thousand for each werewolf cure and memory orb.”

“Make it twenty-two thousand a prosthetic, and four thousand for each memory orb and werewolf cure. If you agree to that, I will throw in the process for covering the prosthetics in skin.”

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

Daniel turned back to Harry, “Provided the other inventions work. You have yourself a deal. Give us two days to test them and will send you a contract.”

“Fine,” Harry said nodding, “but you will both have to sign a contract saying you’ll not try to reverse engineer or mass-produce my products without my permission under penalty of losing your shares in St Mungo’s.”

Both men nodded and Blood bather slid a contract to them.

After looking it over, both men quickly signed their contracts, shook Harry’s hand, and strode from the room with Harry’s briefcase and hand.

Once the door snapped shut, Harry turned to Blood-bather “You did add into their contracts that if they betray me I get everything they own, didn’t you?”

A nasty grin spread across Blood-bather’s wrinkled face, “Not in so many words, but yes.”

“Should’ve been in Slytherin,” Moody muttered rising to his feet. Shaking his head the son of Odin turned to Harry, “I’ll see you in two days to start your training.” With that he disappeared in a crackle of lightning.

“We really need to work on runes that can stop divine teleportation,” Blood -bather said scowling.

Throwing back his head, Harry laughed, a rich amused sound that made even the hardened goblin smile.

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 23 _ **

 

Alastor Moody charged forward, the rising sun at his back painting the sky a pinkish orange. He threw a punch, but Harry blocked it with crossed arms. Smirking, the old demigod opened his hand, sending Harry rolling across the ground with a blast of air.

Rising to his feet, Harry brushed the blades of grass off of his pale T-shirt and glanced around him at the tall thin torches use to light the grounds in the early morning. Twirling his wrists, the young god willed the fire to spiral towards Moody.

Dropping to the ground on all fours, Moody grimaced as his long gray hair blackened from the heat of the fire. Hair smoldering, the old demigod crawled forward at supernatural speed and leapt at Harry, his body transforming into a silver furred Polar bear.

Eyes widening, Harry struggled to keep his emotions behind his mental barriers as the bear closed the distance between them, but a bit of fear seeped through. Eyes glowing with power, the young god pushed his palms towards the ground.

When Moody was less than a foot away a pillar of earth shot up from the ground, slamming into his rib cage and launching him into the air.

Raising his arms, Harry slowly brought his hands together in casing Moody in a sphere of air.

Moody roared and tried to claw at the bubble, but found it was very hard for a bear to use its impressive strength when it was off the ground.

 _‘Damn he’s heavy.’_ “Do you yield?” Harry asked in a strained voice, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead.

The polar bear nodded before transforming back into Moody.

Sighing in relief, Harry allowed his arms to drop, causing the sphere of air to disperse.

Moody dropped towards the ground.

Back flipping in midair, the old demigod thrust his foot at Harry, sending out a blast of air that caught the young god in the chest, propelling him backwards.

Harry hit the ground hard, rolling past the torches to stop at the edge of the forest that surrounded Potter Manor.

Moody strode down the indented path Harry’s body left in the grass, his trenchcoat fluttering in the early morning breeze “You’re getting better, boy. You are no longer letting your emotions cloud your fighting ability, but your true test will be in an actual battle instead of training,” he offered Harry his hand, “however, you’re still too trusting, you must always be on your guard.”

Ignoring Moody’s hand, Harry twisted his lower body, trying to sweep Moody’s legs out from under him, but the old demigod jumped Harry’s legs and with a flick of his wrist had a knife pointed at his throat.

“Nice try,” Moody said with a smirk, “but that’s not good enough to beat me.”

Suddenly, copper cords wrapped around his body. He grimaced as electricity crackled along the chords making his limbs numb. Steam rose from his trenchcoat.

A brown dust cloud exploded around Moody as he dug a trench around him by sending the excess electricity coursing through his body out his fingertips. He toppled sideways his arms still bound by the copper cords. _‘Damn what are these things made out of?’_

 His eyes locked on to Harry, “How?”

“Looks like I’ve improved more than you thought,” another Harry said shimmering into existence behind him mere inches away from where he had dug his trench.

This new Harry twisted the hands of a pocket watch attached to the golden belt around his waist. The Harry in front of Moody distorted and disappeared.

Frowning, Harry ran his finger along the chords binding Moody. They retracted back into the copper ball and it floated into his outstretched hand. _‘It appears sons of Odin are resistant to electricity. Luckily the chords were strong enough to hold him, but I should’ve known that,’_ he shook his head, _‘this is the second time my orbs haven’t been effective in battle, it looks like I need to increase the voltage._

“Impressive,” Moody said rising to his feet, “this is our first time training, if you don’t count the little sparring match we had when you fixed me up, but you learned a lot from our first encounter and took what I said back then to heart. You may just survive your battle with Sobek after all.”

Harry gave Moody a flat look, “Gee thanks so much for the vote of confidence.”

Moody’s eyes narrowed, “I like you boy, you have a cunning mind and I think you could change the wizarding world for the better, so I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you, or give you false hope.”

“Man,” Harry said shaking his head, “someone can’t take a joke.”

Sighing, Moody shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his trenchcoat, “I’ll send you a letter when we can meet next. Whatever you pumped into my body when you attach these new limbs, not only healed my scars, but also made me a bit younger, so I’ve decided to come out of retirement,” he shook his head, “I never really like sitting at home anyway.”

Leaning back on his heels, Harry tucked his arms behind his back and nodded, “that’s fine, I have some things I need to do before term starts back anyway.”

Inclining his head, Moody let his eyes scan over the white T-shirt and gray sweatpants Harry was wearing.

“Say,” Moody said meeting Harry’s eyes, “since I’m going back to work, do you think you can make me some clothes, he gestured at Harry’s. Yours seem to be in perfect condition even after such an intense fight.”

Harry nodded, “Send me a list of what you want and I’ll get my people on it.”

Moody raised an eyebrow, “You have people.”

“Of sorts,” Harry said spinning on his heel and walking back towards the manor.

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trenchcoat, Moody disappeared in a flash of brilliant bright blue lightning.

“Show off,” Harry muttered climbing the porch to Potter Manor. Reaching the top, the young god turned around to survey his property.

Potter Manor sat in a large clearing in one of the largest forests in England, a circle of torches marked the edges of the tree-line, their egg shape tops glowed with depleted embers.

With a gesture, Harry repaired the damage he and Moody had done in their battle, leaving behind a flat plane with bright green grass and a rainbow of colorful flowers swaying in the gentle morning breeze.

**_ TBG _ **

Striding into Potter Manor, Harry weaved passed 6 foot tall humanoid golems. The smooth stone feet glided across the floor, and their broad shoulders and muscular arms swung stiffly at their sides.

By combining the knowledge in his parent’s grimoire’s, the young god was able to create golems and imbue them with the knowledge of how to make the werewolf cure and a variety of other inventions.

“Kreature,” Harry called, taking the stairs to the upper floors two at a time.

With a crack, Kreature appeared standing at an angle so Harry could pass him, “Master called Kreature?” The elf croaked bowing low.

“Yes, how are the golems progressing with their work?” Harry asked striding towards his office.

“They are doing well master,” Kreature croaked, “They have completed two cases of the werewolf cure and have finished constructing the parts for the inner workings of the prosthetics.”

Harry whistled. _‘That’s impressive, a case of werewolf formula can cure over two hundred werewolves and the inner workings of the prosthetics aren’t easy to make. The golems are working out even better than I anticipated they would.’_

Shaking his head the young god turned his attention back to Kreature, “Organize the parts for the prosthetics and put the werewolf cures into storage. After that you can have the rest of the day off.”

“As master wishes,” Kreature croaked, disappearing with a crack.

 _‘Poor little fella doesn’t even realize I downloaded proper English into his brain,’_ Harry thought opening the door to his office and striding inside.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry’s bare feet slapped against the smooth hardwood of his office floor. He flexed his toes, enjoying the feeling of the cool wood against his bare feet.

Shadows danced across bookcases loaded with scrolls and thick tomes, their golden lettering glittered in the dim light.

Striding towards his desk, Harry’s emerald eyes swept over the stacks of papers bathed in streamers of golden sunlight stacked in neat piles along its large smooth wooden surface.

Sitting down in the leather bound wing chair behind his desk, Harry flipped on a lamp, taking a moment to admire the scenes of old London with its horse-drawn carriages and cobblestone streets painted into its glass shade.

 _‘I really wish I could put more than just a lamp running off electricity in my office,’_ the young god thought rifling through papers, _‘but I’m not ready to reveal that particular invention to the public yet, so only small things in any room of the house that guest may be in.’_

The young god was brought out of his thoughts when the wards alerted him to some approaching owls. With a flick of his hand, Harry opened his office window without turning around.

Two black owls soared into the room, landing gracefully on two overstuffed armchairs before his desk. Their head swiveled a slow full circle before their amber eyes came to rest on him.

_‘Owls are beautiful, graceful deadly creatures, but that right there is seriously creepy.’_

“Well let’s have it then,” Harry said stretching forth his hand.

Both dark feathered owls turned and stared at each other for a moment before one hopped forward on the desk, easily dodging around the stacks of papers and offered Harry his leg.

After removing the letter from the second owl, Harry looked at them, “I suppose you were told to wait for a reply?”

Only the owl with the thickest envelope nodded.

With a flick of his wrist Harry conjured a bowl of dried fruit for them while flipping open the first letter, causing a shrunken golden cup to fall onto the desk with a clatter.

Picking up the cup with his thumb and pointer finger, Harry eyed it with his site, a greasy black aura billowed from the cup and menacing laughter filled Harry’s head.

Sitting the cup down on the desk, but keeping his hand over it, Harry turned his attention to the letter.

_Dear Mister Potter._

_We found this cup when we cleaned out the Lestrange vault. Our test confirmed that it is a soul anchor. As per our deal you get the soul anchor and we get the 40 pounds of goblin silver that was found in the vault._

_Have a nice day, sincerely Blood Bather._

  1. _With the acquisition of the Lestrange fortune you are now one of the richest men in Europe, congratulations._



Sitting the letter down, Harry rolled the cup along his fingers, allowing a little bit of his magic to trickle into it, causing it to enlarge to the size of a water pitcher.

The golden metal glinted like a star in the dim light of the room.

Harry traced the badger crest on the cup with a finger, ignoring the way the dark aura around the cup tried to leech its way into his body. _‘So this is the famous cup of Helga Hufflepuff, said to be able to produce a liquid to cure any ailment. Why is it that Sobek used such a wondrous item for such a dark purpose?’_

Gripping the cup by its curved handles, Harry stared hard, picturing its dark greasy black aura separating from the shining gold metal.

One of the things he had asked his mother when he summoned her before confronting Lucius Malfoy was how to separate parts of souls from inanimate objects easier. According to his mother, if you pictured the soul separating from the object in your mind necromancy would do the rest.

Suddenly, Harry’s hands shone with a bright white and his mouth automatically opened. The image inside his mind changed, he pictured the greasy black aura flowing into his mouth.

Harry convulsed as the greasy aura flowed into his mouth, his veins bulged and blood seeped from his nose. His eyes rolled back into his head as images of a young Tom Riddle in an old shack holding a ring with the dark stone filled his mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry regained enough of his senses to slam his mental barriers in place, trapping the new memories deep within his subconscious. He leaned on the desk his arms shaking and sweat dripping from his brow. _‘It’s getting harder to absorb the soul fragments, with each one it’s more difficult to come back, but why?’_

Shaking his head, Harry tossed a galleon to the first bird. Who caught it in his beak and flew out the window.

“You can leave in a moment,” he told the remaining bird. Who ignored him too busy eating the rest of the dried fruit.

A small smile turned the corners of Harry’s lips upward as he flipped open the remaining letter. He frowned as he realized this letter was wrapped around an even thicker bundle of papers.

_Dear Mister Potter._

_The rest of the board has looked over your inventions. Against my advice they have decided to give you thirty thousand galleons for the prosthetic, along with the agreed-upon twenty-five hundred for each vial of werewolf cure, and ten percent of St Mungo’s Hospital for magical melodies and injuries._

_Please sign the enclosed contract and return it as soon as possible if you agree to these terms._

_Good day, Richard Green Grass._

Picking up the contract, Harry scanned the neat scrawl. _‘Thank goodness I have the memories of a couple of lawyers in my head. I would hate to have to pay Gringotts another consulting fee.’_

After looking over the contract to make sure there was no hidden clauses, Harry copied the contract with a burst of will. Signing both the young god rolled the original up and handed it to the owl, who clamped it in his beak.

Flapping mighty wings, the dark feathered fowl soared out the window.

Sighing, Harry spun his chair to stare out the window of his office. As the wind sent the trees and grass swaying back and forth, the young god allowed his eyes to go unfocused. Sinking deep within his mind, Harry set to work fortifying his mental barriers.

An hour later, Harry came back to consciousness.

 The sky was becoming a darker shade of blue and the first few stars were beginning to pierce the night.

Rising to his feet, the young god placed his hands on his lower back and leaned backwards groaning as tight muscles limbered up again.

Turning, Harry lit the chandelier dangling from the ceiling with a flick of his wrist. Its dim orange light sent long shadows crawling across the room.

Nodding to himself, the young god strode from the room. Thirty minutes later, he returned dressed in his long leather trenchcoat, dark black button down shirt with matching dress pants, and the golden time displacement belt strapped around his waist.

“Kreature,” Harry called, checking his pockets to make sure he had his other equipment.

“Master called Kreature,” the old elf croaked while rubbing his large eyes tiredly.

“Yes, I’m going out for a while. Are the golems still working?”

The elf shook his head, his large bat-like ears slapping the sides of his face, “No master, I ordered them to hibernate a few hours ago.”

Harry nodded, “Good, you may go back to sleep Kreature, I’m sorry I woke you.”

With a bow and a crack, Kreature disappeared.

Spinning on his heel, Harry dispersed into glowing ash, keeping the shack from Sobek’s memories fixed firmly in his mind.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry touched down on an old dirt road outside the town of Little Hangleton. Small dust clouds swirling around his feet, coating his expensive dress shoes in a layer of light brown dust.

Taking a minute to right himself, the young god ignored the picturesque town at his back with its large mansion on the hill overlooking the smaller buildings. He strode forward, vines and briars clinging to his clothes in an effort to bar his path.

With a simple gesture, a bolt of fire magic cleared his way. Pale smoke from charred plants drifted upwards in the nighttime breeze.

With his way clear, Harry reached his destination within moments. A long rectangular wooden cabin set at the end of the dirt road, its roof covered in a thick layer of light green moss. A tree had fallen on the house some time ago, caving in the far left side.

 _‘Well you certainly wouldn’t expect Sobek to hide one of his soul anchors here,’_ Harry thought striding forward.

A thick red barrier seven feet tall shimmered into existence before him barring his path.

 ** _“I the true heir of Salazar Slytherin by the blood of my father do hereby demand entrance into this dwelling of my family,”_** Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The barrier winked out of existence with the sound of shattering glass, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. _‘I cannot believe that worked. Granted, I’m guessing Sobek didn’t know of any other Parsel-mouth when he created this hideaway, but still it seems way too easy.’_

Stepping forward, the young god’s eyes widened as the road in front of him fell away, revealing a pit of writhing cobras. _‘Okay this is a little bit better, but way too cliché.’_

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent an orb of Greek fire sailing into the pit. A tower of green flames exploded up from the pit, carrying with it the smell of burnt flesh and casting an eerie green glow about the night.

Picturing what the dirt road look like before the trap activated, bits of earth floated up out of the flames forming into a solid piece of road again. Harry strode forward, feeling the heat of the Greek fire beneath the road in the soles of his shoes.

Finally, Harry made it to the porch, the old stairs snapped under his weight, forcing him to coat his body in a layer of air, making him almost weightless. Reaching the top of the stairs, the young god reached towards the door, only for a petrified snake nailed to the door to rear up and try to bite him.

Scowling, Harry grabbed the snake and ripped it off the door, forcing it to leave a bit of its tail behind. He flung it behind him and the pit of Greek fire opened up, bathing the night in its eerie green light and otherworldly heat once more to swallow the half a serpent.

 _‘Alright before this was kind of funny, but now it’s just getting sad,’_ Harry thought pushing open the door and gazing at the room beyond.

It was a small space, but comfortable for a small family. A thin layer of decayed leaves covered the floor and kitchen table fluttering in from the hole in the roof that was obscured by the layer of moss. Cobwebs snake their way across the gaping mouth of a cauldron sitting in the stone fireplace that made up the kitchen.

 

Harry strode forward the scents of rich earth and mold filling his nose as he stepped deeper into the house. With a flick of his wrist, candles in the corner of the room burst into life, causing rats to scurry away from the sudden light.

 _‘I am immortal, well semi-immortal. However, I hate rats, so there’s no way I’m going to search this entire house for the soul anchor,’_ Harry thought eyeing the hallway adjacent to the room that made up the kitchen and dining room.

Exhaling, the young god relaxed his body, allowing the tension to drain away. A thin layer of bright green and black magic covered everything with insight. _‘Well this certainly wasn’t a nice family, but if there was any question before, the Slytherin family magic is definitely here, so unfortunately I was related to these people.’_

Shaking his head, the young god focused on the task at hand, his emerald eyes scanned the room, searching for the greasy black aura of a soul anchor

Within moments, his eyes locked on to a floorboard next to the kitchen table. Tendrils of greasy black floated from around it.

Kneeling down beside the board, Harry sent it flying across the room with a gesture, revealing a small rectangular black box beneath. With a thought, the young god made the box float out of the floor and settle a foot away from him. Another gesture sent the lid off and Harry was filled with the on resistible desire to slip the golden band within on his finger.

Clenching his jaw hard enough to almost crack his teeth, Harry tightened his mental barriers, pushing the foreign desire out. Even with all his efforts, when the spell finally broke Harry found his hand inches away from the ring.

Withdrawing his hand slowly, the young god stretched it out to the side, willing a rat to fly into it. With a silent apology Harry transfigured the small mammal into a severed hand with a thought, and after much effort slipped the ring on to the transfigured hand without actually picking it up.

Gray tendrils spread out like vines from the dark oval-shaped stone set into the ring, quickly consuming the hand and devouring it into nothing with in the blink of an eye, causing the ring to fall to the floor with a metallic clatter.

_‘That was one nasty spell, but it doesn’t excuse the shoddy protections he put around this place.’_

Picking the ring up from the floor, Harry repeated the process he used to strip the cup of it soul anchor. After giving his vision time to settle, the young god wiped the blood dribbling from his nose. _‘It’s a good thing I reinforced my mental barriers, this is not the type of place you want to fall into a comatose state for even a few minutes.’_

 Grimacing at the throbbing pain behind his eyes, Harry slipped the ring on to his finger. The moment he did the world froze and the familiar feeling of divine energy burning through his blood caused him to cry out.

The world spun as the ring glowed a dark purple. The air in the shack cooled enough for his breath to steam on the air, but the temperature change did little to soothe his shuddering body.

_‘You’ve got to be kidding me this is one of the artifacts Hades talked about last year?’_

After what seemed like an eternity Harry fell to the floor panting, beads of sweat ran down his face and mold spores filled his lungs with each ragged breath, almost making him gag.

“Well that certainly wasn’t fun,” Harry muttered reaching into his trenchcoat pocket with a trembling hand and pulling out a vial of bright green liquid. Popping the quark with his thumb, the young god downed the contents, sighing in relief as the healing potion removed the aches from his bones.

“Well, well, well it’s so nice to finally meet you little brother.”


	50. Chapter 50

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 24 _ **

 

Harry slowly turned around, the movement of his feet making a circle in the dirt covering the floor.

A woman stood in the doorway to the shack, her pale milk colored skin glowing in the moonlight. She stepped forward, her brown robes glided along the floor, creating two lines in the dirt. The dark brown antlers of her helm tore cobwebs from the roof sending them and their multi-legged inhabitants raining to the ground.

With a burst of power, Harry disintegrated the spiders, keeping his eyes locked on the Domino mask shaped black skin around the woman’s eyes. Who are you? He asked, his emerald eyes staring into pale white.

The woman’s purple lips turned down in a pout, “Father never told you about me, how sad.” With a flick of her wrist, the world spun. When it stopped Harry lurched forward, falling onto the smooth hardwood floor of his office.

 _‘Okay,’_ Harry thought rising to his feet, _‘this woman’s definitely got some juice.’_

“Okay that was an impressive display of power,” Harry said slipping his hands into his trenchcoat pockets and walking around his desk. Sitting down, the young god kept one hand under his desk, rolling one of his copper orbs along his fingers, “Unfortunately that doesn’t tell me who you are.”

Striding forward, the woman sat down in one of the high backed chairs before Harry’s desk and began drumming her long slender fingers on the arms of the chair. Her pointed black fingernails punched minuscule holes in the leather with each strike.

“I am Hela,” the woman said removing her helm, sending her long silver hair cascading over her shoulders, “daughter of Loki and queen of Niflheim.”

Harry stopped rolling the copper orb along his fingers and clinched it in his fist. _‘Well who would’ve thought that my sister would’ve created an object of power like one of the Deathly Hollows?’_

After receiving the cloak from Hades the previous year, the young god had done extensive research on objects given to wizards by death. In a story of old children’s tales, he had come across the story of death giving a wand, a stone, and the cloak to three brothers with the last name Peverell.

“Funny,” Harry said leaning forward, while stowing the copper orb back into his pocket, “I read a children’s story where three brothers got objects with power from death, but it didn’t mention three separate death gods.”

Blowing a strand of pale silver hair out of her face, hela leaned back into her chair, a soft smile spreading across her features, “It was much easier to use the personification of death in the story. Rather than saying the Peverell brothers summoned three different death gods to make a deal.”

_‘Well that was stupid, I may be a young deity, but even I know making a deal with death always ends badly.’_

Harry nodded slowly, “I suppose that’s true,” he leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, “so what did you come here for Hela? I have not met a deity yet that just comes to chat with me.”

A scowl marred Hela’s beautiful features, the candles around the room winked out and her pale white eyes glowed with power, “one of my sons has been wrongly imprisoned by the wizards,” she leaned forward baring her teeth, revealing unnaturally long canines, “I want you to get him out.”

Ignoring the bead of sweat drifting slowly down his face, Harry locked his fear behind his mental barriers and stared into Hela’s glowing white eyes, “Even if I would get him out, he would be hunted for the rest of his life. Is that really the kind of life you want for your son?”

Flipping her hand palm up, a large dark black marble set in the center of her pale hand, Hela held it out to Harry, “Give this to my son, it will teleport him to my realm, I will spend the next few years training him then allow him to travel as he pleases. By the time he’s finished with his training, he should be able to take any form he wants.

Plucking the marble out of Hela’s hand, Harry slipped it into his sleeve. _‘Somehow I think Hela’s son would rather spend his life in prison than in hell, but then again what do I know about my family dynamics.’_

Harry nodded slowly, “Okay, I just have one question. What do I get out of the deal?”

Hela smiled sweetly, her long canines flashing in the light, causing Harry to shudder, “The joy of knowing you helped your sister.”

Harry’s expression flattened.

Hela sighed, “fine, I will give you complete control over the dead and greater knowledge of death magic.”

Harry leaned forward, “Throw in anything you know about life magic and you have a deal.”

With a smile, Hela leaned forward and offered Harry her hand.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Harry grasped Hela’s hand.

Blue fire spiraled down Hela’s arm before corkscrewing into Harry’s chest. The young god fell back into his chair. His back arched, his eyes shining a vibrant blue. His mouth opened, whispers of his new knowledge exploding from it.

Hela leaned back in her chair. Her pale eyes scanned her brother’s form. Her lips turned down when she saw the red body shaped aura hidden behind her brothers own golden soul, long scaly arms wrapped around it. Sharp pointed claws dug deep into the shoulders of his soul.

Snakelike eyes locked with Hela’s pale ones and a forked tongue flicked out of the aura’s mouth in a low slow hiss.

Hela leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the parasite wrapped around her brother’s soul. A serpent’s tail with the point missing wrapped around the entire lower half of his spiritual reflection.

_‘Why do you have almost the complete soul of Sobek in your body, little brother?’_

_‘Didn’t father, or your mother leave anything in their grimoire’s about how dangerous it was to house another gods soul in your body,’_ she shook her head, _‘if I didn’t want to appear soft, I would warn you that your animosity was Sobek will come to an end soon. However, Odin and the fates have forbidden us from interfering in your life until you become a god, so all I can do for you brother is wish you luck.’_

Just as Hela finished her thoughts, Harry bolted upright his right hand flying to his head while his left slammed into the desk to steady himself, sending papers flying, “Oh man I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“That’s to be expected, it’s a usual side effect of a knowledge dump.”

Nodding, Harry leaned back in his chair, his right hand still resting on his head, “so who is this son you want me to break out of prison?”

“Sirius Black.”

“Sirius Black,” Harry muttered. _‘Where have I heard that name before?’_ Shaking his head the young god stared into Hela’s eyes, “give me a day to find the prisons location and get things ready.”

“Fine,” said Hela rising to her feet, “but if you betray me, you’ll be one of Niflheim’s new inmates.”

 _‘I have such a loving family,’_ Harry thought watching Hela disappear in a swirl of blue fire.

**_ TBG _ **

December 31st found Harry hunched over a large worktable in the basement of Potter Manor. Sweat dripped from his brow on to the molded clay face of Sirius Black. His emerald eyes glanced up at a picture, before making a slight bend in the tip of the nose.

Sighing, the young god leaned back, taking in the entire body of his work. His eyes scanned over the high cheekbones and narrow chin before taking in the broad shoulders attached to lean muscular arms. _‘According to what I’ve been able to find, this is what Sirius Black looked like before going into Azkaban. I seriously doubt he looks this good now, but I doubt even more that the guards will pay that much attention when this thing dies.’_

 Shaking his head, Harry wiped his hands on a white towel dangling off the edge of the table, “This has to be the largest thing I’ve ever made out of flesh clay.”

Flesh clay was special clay he designed to go over the prosthetics, so that anyone with a prosthetic would be able to look normal. The person with the prosthetic would even be able to feel with their arm as long as it was coated with flesh clay. Once over the limb, flesh clay would link with the remaining tissue of the body and age just like the rest of it.

“Kreature,” Harry called.

With a crack the old elf appeared before him bowing low, his bulbous nose almost touching the smooth white tile floor of the workshop, “Master called Kreature?” The elf croaked.

“Yes I did,” Harry said making his way over to one of the three massive bronze cubes set space throughout the room, “do you have the hair of Sirius Black?”

The elf’s wrinkled lips turned up in a snarl, but his voice stayed as respectful as ever, “Yes master, I have the hair.”

A panel on the machine slid open. A dummy slid out on a long metal platform wearing pristine black robes with silver trim. A stylized silver H gleamed on the breast.

“Good,” the young god said stripping the dummy of his robes and folding them in a neat square. With a simple twitch of his fingers, Harry shrunk the folded robes down to the size of a matchbox and slipped them into an inner pocket of his trenchcoat.

“Let me have it,” he said holding out his hand to Kreature.

The elf opened long arthritic fingers and dropped three tangled black hairs into Harry’s hand. The young god frowned as Kreature’s hand closed again with a small shake. Reaching into his pocket, the young god drew out a vial of golden liquid flecked with strips of bright green.

_‘I’m not as powerful as my mother or father, but this should remove the curse from Kreature.’_

“Kreature,” Harry said holding up the vial, “I want you to take this.”

Without arguing, the old elf snatched the vial, popped the quark, and down the contents.

_‘I really need to try to find a copy of the curse those ancient wizards use done the Fay, the master has way too much power over the elf.’_

The vial shattered on the floor as Kreature’s body convulsed. Pale peach splotches blossomed all over the elf’s face. His swollen knuckle shrank and the skin on his body smoothed. The wisps of pale white hair fell out of his head to be replaced by a mop of shiny black.

Bones crackled and popped as his body straightened. His skin rippled as new muscle filled out his frame. After about five minutes, Kreature collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

“Kreature,” Harry knelt before him, placing his hand on his shoulder, “are you all right?”

_‘It appears my potion kind of worked sort of. It returned Kreature to a miniature form of the Fay.’_

“I am fine master,” Kreature said, his voice strong and deep.

_‘Unfortunately, it seems that he is still bound to me.’_

Kreature flexed his pale hands, a wondrous expression on his angular face. He looked up at Harry, his red eyes full of amazement, “What did you do to me, master?”

With a sigh, Harry spent the next five minutes explaining to Kreature the history of how the house elves came to be.

Once he finished, the elf bowed low, “Thank you for freeing me from my pain master.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, “You’re quite welcome Kreature, but I should apologize for not telling you what the potion did before giving it to you.”

“I am a servant of my master, you have nothing to apologize for,” Kreature said staying in his bow.

Harry’s hands clenched into fists, _‘I will perfect this potion. No creature deserves to be bound into servitude its entire life.’_

Shaking his head, Harry ran a hand through his hair, air exploding past his lips, “Why don’t you go get some rest Kreature.”

Kreature straightened up, revealing that his pillowcase now stopped at his waist, giving Harry a very unpleasant view, “Thank you master,” he said bowing at the waste, making Harry shudder. With a soft pop, the now miniature Fay disappeared.

 _‘Note to self,’_ Harry thought turning back to the table, _‘make Kreature some clothes.’_

Plucking up the hairs of Sirius Black from the table, Harry pressed them into the clay scalp.

The clay shimmered, its soft surface transforming into an exact copy of Sirius Black.

Lifting up the eye lid of the new flesh golem, Harry shuddered as glassy gray eyes stared back at him, “Well it works, but I never want to have to create one of these again.”

With a gesture pale white bandages flowed from Harry’s fingers, wrapping the golem up like a mummy. Another gesture shrunk it down to the size of an action figure. With a nod, Harry stuffed the flesh golem into the pocket of his trenchcoat and dispersed into ash, just as the sun began rising, signaling the start of January 1st.

‘Damn,’ Harry thought as his ashes drifted north through the sky, bathing in the light of the rising sun. _‘I’ve got to hurry. The Hogwarts express leaves at ten. I really wish I could’ve waited, but I don’t like being indebted to gods.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry reformed high above the great island, a layer of air around his body keeping him aloft. The sound of crashing waves filled his ears and the smell of salt and sand overpowered his senses.

Dense black clouds swirled in the sky above the island, thunder boomed, but no lightning pierced the dark vapor. It was as if the heavens themselves feared to come near the island.

Droplets of water splashed across his skin, stinging his eyes and filling his mouth with the taste of salt as he drifted lower to get a better look at the island.

Groups of thin dark cloaked figures glided on the smooth white sand of the island, bringing with them a feeling of heartache and despair.

Three large circular towers sat in a triangle shape in the center of the island, their dark red brick crumbling from the assault of the sea. A thick rectangular wall connected each tower. A soft wind peeled a layer of rust away from the iron bars set in rectangular windows equally spaced along the walls.

Insane screams came through grates set into arched windows that spiraled their way up the towers. Fingers covered in blood and filth poked through the holes in the great in a desperate attempt for freedom.

Landing on the tower positioned at the tip of the triangle, Harry leaned against the rusted out weathervane topping its pointed roof, causing it to crumble at his touch. _‘If this place wasn’t a prison, I would say it needed a makeover.’_

Suddenly a cloaked figure shot up in front of him, stretching forth its three fingered hand covered in gray fir and dark purplish scabs. It released a rattling roar and Harry was suddenly hit by the worst experiences of his life.

The Potters dying flash through his mind, before being replaced by the Elvin village being attacked by dark wizards, finally Willow lying on a table, both legs and an arm missing, the smell of sex lingering in the air and Willow looking up at him with glassy eyes.

With a scream, Harry lunged forward, purple energy rising off his hand in thin waves. He plunged it into the creature’s chest, grimacing at the cold inside. Grabbing the creature’s heart, Harry squeezed, causing the hooded monster to squeal.

Harry’s body stiffened as his hand froze on the creature’s heart. Souls that the creature had eaten flowed into his body, his mind reflexively sorting through the information before devouring the souls to fuel his power.

“So,” Harry boomed, wind whipped around him, his voice resonating with an otherworldly power, “you are called a Dementor. Creatures like you should not exist.”

With a sharp yank, Harry pulled the Dementor’s coal colored heart from his chest. The hooded creature let out an agonizing screech that sent Harry’s ears ringing before crumbling into pale gray dust that scattered away on the seaside breeze.

“I can’t let creatures like this exist in the world, souls are meant to move on to the afterlife,” Harry shook his head, “ironic I say that since I just absorb the souls that the Dementor had eaten, but in my defense once I absorb the knowledge and what little power those souls had, my body was used as a gateway to send them to where they belong.”

Turning his palms outward, Harry’s eyes became unfocused, restless ghosts shimmered into existence around the island, floating aimlessly towards long completed tasks.

“Tortured souls bound by pain,” Harry intoned, “come to me to complete this new aim.”

As one all the ghosts blanketed the island turned towards Harry and released an otherworldly wail. Thousands of ghosts rose into the sky in three long streams, they spiraled into Harry’s eyes and mouth. Body trembling, a white aura exploded around the young god’s body.

Veins bulged out all over Harry’s body glowing an eerie white. Pale whitish blue smoke rose off his highlighted nerves as his magic fought to sort through the information flooding his brain.

Gritting his teeth, the young god channeled the hatred the spirits had for these creatures. His back arched as white beans shot from his palm slamming into the closest Dementor with enough force to send it flying through the air before snaking to another.

The souls each Dementor consumed feeding the beam of energy making it stronger as it slammed into its next target.

Before long, every Dementor on Azkaban Island was connected by a stream of glowing white energy. The creatures threw back their heads in a unified screech, their hoods falling off to reveal a horse -shaped skull, gray skin stretched taut over empty eye-sockets.

One by one the Dementor’s crumbled to gray ash, the souls they absorbed floating into the sky, journeying to their eternal resting place. When the last Dementor crumbled to gray ash, Harry fell to his knees panting, thick beads of sweat dripping from his pale face.

The young god rose to his feet on shaky legs. With a supreme effort, he stepped off the tower, floating down three barred windows to stop at the second window from the ground. Crumbling into glowing ash, Harry floated through the bars, reforming in a crumpled heap in the middle of the small cell.

Rising to his feet, emerald eyes swept the room, taking in the hay piled in one corner and the pungent smelling bucket in another. They stopped on the massive black dog huddled in the corner, its pointed ears flat against its head. A low growl rumbled from its throat, its pointed teeth flashing in the dim light of the torches just outside the cell.

“Sirius Black?” Harry asked.

The dog hunched forward, its form shimmering. A man seemed to grow out of its back, tattered robes hanging off his emaciated broad shoulders, “Who are you?” Sirius croaked, sweeping his matted shaggy dark hair out of his pale face.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry conjured a chair with a stylized serpent and wolf carved into the arms, “My name is Harry Potter,” he said sitting down and ignoring the tense of Sirius’s shoulders, “your mother sent me here to free you from prison.”

Sirius slid down the wall, staring at Harry with wide gray eyes highlighted by the dark circles on his face. “Harry?” He whispered, his bony hands bawling into fist.

“You know me?” Harry questioned cocking his head to the side.

“How is this possible?” Sirius asked, ignoring Harry’s question, “you should be twelve, thirteen at the most, not entering the cusp of adulthood.”

Harry exhaled, closing his eyes in an effort to relieve the throbbing behind his eyes. _‘I don’t have time for these questions,’_ the young god thought glancing at the position of the sun through the grate in the arched window.

Opening his eyes, Harry ran a hand through his hair and began explaining his history to Sirius.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius stared at Harry dumbly, “So let me get this straight, you are the son of Loki and Hecate. My mother Hela, Queen of Niflheim sent you here to get me out of prison.”

Harry nodded, interlacing his fingers in front of him, “That’s the cliff notes version yes.”

“And I thought my family was messed up before,” Sirius said with a sigh running a hand through his hair. “So,” he said after a moment, “how do we do this?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You believe me?”

Sirius nodded, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt, “As crazy as it sounds, it’s the only thing that makes sense, plus no one in their right mind would break into Azkaban for a joke.”

Nodding, Harry pulled the flesh golem and the new robes out of his pocket, “First, put these on,” he said tossing Sirius the new robes.

Once Sirius was dressed in his new robes, Harry put his old ones on the flesh golem with the twitch of his wrist.

Sirius stared down at his double, “This is so weird.”

Placing his left hand on Sirius’s forehead and his right on the golems, Harry smiled, “it’s about to get weirder.” His hand glowed with a pale white light and Sirius’s back arched as the young god copied Sirius’s soul into the flesh golem.

The golem’s eyes snapped open, revealing a familiar gray. It looked around once, before Harry sent it back to sleep with the twitch of his fingers.

When it was over, Sirius crumpled to the worn stone floor. “That,” he panted, “was very unpleasant.”

“I imagine it was,” Harry said handing Sirius a vial of bright green liquid, but it was necessary, “we can’t exactly have you become a wanted man because you escaped prison.”

Sirius nodded hefting the vial, “Makes sense, what’s this?”

“That’s a healing potion. It should repair some of the damage this place has done to you.”

Sirius nodded and placed a hand on Harry shoulder, “I know you don’t need me, but Lily and James made me your godfather. However, I know I’m not in any condition to stay right now, but I promise I will be back for you.”

Nodding, Harry smiled and held out the black marble to Sirius, “I look forward to your return, but right now you have a mother to meet.”

“I hope she’s better than the last one,” Sirius muttered plucking the marble from Harry’s hand and disappearing in a swirl of black smoke.

 _‘It appears my sister has a thing for clichés,’_ Harry thought wrinkling his nose at the smell of brimstone left by the smoke. Shaking his head, the young God strode into the middle of the cell and spread his arms wide.

Closing his eyes, Harry exhaled, “Soul eater so vile, I bind your essence to this island until the end of the Nile.”

All across the island, black tendrils of smoke that were the remains of the Dementor’s sunk into the pale white sand turning it midnight black, and restoring the despair that had been lifted with the Dementor’s destruction.

Feeling his most horrifying memories trying to claw their way to the forefront of his mind, Harry reinforced his mental barriers and relaxed his shoulders. _‘It may not have been my best spell, but this should at least keep the inmates from causing the human guards any trouble.’_

Stumbling forward, the young god crumpled into glowing ash, slithering through the bars at a sedated pace.


	51. Chapter 51

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 25 _ **

Gray eyes stared out the train window, the copper flex around the Iris shining in the sunlight as the English countryside flew by. Sighing, the descendent of Athena tucked a strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear. _‘Where are you Harry?’_

Looking down at her lap, Hermione rolled a wooden skull about the size of a baseball in her hand, eyeing the runes etched into its surface. Holding it up to the window, the descendent of Athena picked up a small knife and shaved a little bit more wood off the snake protruding from its mouth. _‘I really hope this works, before it even has a chance of working, I need a bit of Sobek’s magic.’_

Slipping the skull into her pocket, the gray eyed girl brushed the wood chips off her robes and glanced at the two other occupants of the compartment, a soft smile spreading across her tan features.

Hannah leaned against Neville, her strawberry blonde hair cascading down his chest. Neville’s muscular arms were wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her against his side. Their chest rose and fell in silent slumber.

_‘It appears I’m not the only one that’s gotten more comfortable with my relationship.’_

Suddenly gray ash began flowing around the edge of the Windows pooling on to the floor in a soft pile. When it stopped, gray dust smudged the wooden panels of the train, and covered the brass racks above the seats.

Hermione watched with wide eyes, as the ash formed into Harry, curled into a ball, the sheen of sweat covering his body glistened in the sunlight.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed startling Neville and Hannah awake.

Tan eyelids fluttered open, and tired emerald eyes gazed at the descendent of Athena, “Hermione, do you mind?” Harry slurred, “I’m a little tired right now.”

Glowing gray eyes snapped to the descendent of Aries and the daughter of Titania, causing the two to draw back into their seats, “Help me get him up now!”

With each grabbing an arm, Neville and Hermione managed to hall Harry into a seat beside the descendent of Athena, his head lolled against the back of the bench.

“What do you think happened to him?” Neville asked, staring at Harry with his mismatched eyes.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said chewing on her bottom lip, I tried to use our connection to peer into his mind, but his mind is too chaotic right now.

Sweeping a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face, Hanna stretched forth a slender hand, a green aura blossoming around the pale appendage.

A grayish golden aura blossomed around Harry, causing the temperature in the room to drop enough that their breath steamed on the air and the windows fogged over.

“I don’t know what he’s been doing,” Hanna said drawing back into her seat, her light green eyes locked on Harry’s form, “but whatever it is some of it involved necromancy.”

“How can you tell,” Hermione asked draping a blanket across Harry with the twitch of her fingers.

“Because,” the daughter of Titania said, removing her thumbnail from between her teeth, “I am a Fay, a being of life and nature. We can sense death magic.”

Hannah leaned against Neville, draping a slender hand across his chest, “whatever Harry’s been doing involves the dead, or at least something close to it.”

Leaning back in her seat, the descendent of Athena stared at her boyfriend while chewing on the inside of her lip. _‘What have you been up to Harry, and why are you so tired.’_

Running a hand through his straw colored hair, Neville grunted while pulling Hanna close, “Why does Harry get to have all the fun, I haven’t seen action in forever? It’s so boring training for battle, but never getting to use my skills.”

Hannah slapped Neville on the chest, while Hermione glared at him.

“Can’t you be more sensitive?” Hannah chastised, she gestured to Hermione, “can’t you see she’s worried about Harry’s condition?”

“All the more reason Harry should’ve let me come with him to watch his back,” Neville fired back.

Hermione and Hannah glanced at each other, rolling their eyes, “Boys,” they muttered together.

Hours later, night had fallen. Stars blanketed the sky and the gas lamps mounted in the four corners of their cabin flickered to life, casting a pale golden glow about the room.

The flickering light caused Harry to stir. His face scrunched up, before his eyes fluttered open, glowing a deep emerald in the semidarkness.

His gaze flicked around the room.

Neville and Hannah leaned into each other, their heads resting atop one another. Hermione lay with her head against the window, her feet curled in Harry’s lap.

 _‘Well at least I made it to my destination,’_ raising his hand, the young god smiled as the blanket covering his body fell off. _‘Thank you Hermione.’_

Staring at the blanket, it floated into the air, shining a deep gold before duplicating. With a flick of his hand, the young god sent the two blankets to cover his friends. He then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, beginning the arduous task of sorting through his new memories.

A thick leather bound book flew into his lap along with a quill. The book flipped open to a blank page, and Harry began copying down the knowledge he was receiving from the ghost’s memories for future generations.

Thirty minutes later, Harry closed the book, which was now significantly thicker than it was before. With a flick of his hand he banished it to his pocket dimension, while pulling his shrunken trunk from his pocket.

Balancing the trunk on the brass rack, Harry enlarged it just as Hermione began to stir.         

Her gray eyes fluttered open, the copper flex around her Iris glowing in the soft light of the compartment.

“Hey,” Harry whispered running his hands through her soft chestnut colored locks.

“Hey,” Hermione whispered back, a soft smile turning the corners of her lips upward, “are you alright?”

Harry nodded placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’m fine, I was just a little bit tired from my most recent adventure.”

“What happened?” Hermione asked sitting up, and allowing the red blanket covering her body to fall off and pool around her curled up legs, revealing the tight white T-shirt and dark blue jeans covering her slender frame.

Harry’s tongue flicked out across his lips. _‘And here I thought she couldn’t get any more beautiful.’_

 He shook his head, “I’ll explain when Neville and Hannah awake up. I really don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

“Fine,” Hermione said moving over to sit on his lap, “but I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Grinning Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against his body, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Smirking, Hermione ground her backside into his crotch, “Don’t I know it.”

Harry groaned, causing Neville and Hannah to stir. The duo’s eyes flickered open and smirks spread across their features as they took in Harry and Hermione’s position.

“Do we need to find a new compartment?” Hannah asked coyly, smoothing her hair out with a slender hand.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. “No,” the descendent of Athena said, “as a matter of fact,” she turned to Harry, “Harry was just about to tell us what he’s been up to.”

With a sigh, Harry spent the next thirty minutes telling his friends about breaking into Azkaban and the subsequent battle with the Dementors.

When he finished, Neville threw back his head and laughed, “You Know, most people spend their time breaking out of prison not into one.”

Harry shook his head, “It’s not like I had a choice. When your sisters the ruler of Niflheim and she asks you for a favor, you can’t exactly refuse.”

Tucking a strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear Hermione shook her head, “How do you know the man you freed isn’t really dangerous? I mean he is the son of Hela.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Just like I’m a son of Loki?”

Blushing, Hermione looked down muttering an apology at her lap.

 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat, Harry leaned back in his seat, “That’s easy. When I copied his soul into the flesh golem I made to replace him in the prison. I also read his soul, he really is my godfather, and he is also innocent of the crimes he was accused of. If that doesn’t convince you he never actually got a trial.”

“We will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes.”

“Come on Neville,” Harry said rising to his feet, “let’s let the girls get changed.”

**_TBG_ **

An hour and a half later, the quartet strode out of the dining hall, their bellies full and their heads heavy with sleep. Hundreds of footsteps clicked on the smooth tile floor of the Entrance Hall, and murmuring voices echoed off the vaulted ceiling, making conversation almost impossible.

“Well,” Hannah said pressing her lips to Neville’s cheek “It looks like this is my stop, ” she said breaking away from the rest of the group and heading over to the Hufflepuff’s, she waved over her shoulder, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Neville’s shoulder slumped, but his mismatched eyes stayed locked on Hannah’s form, causing a smile to spread across Harry’s tan features.

“You are so whipped,” the young god said running a hand through his dark hair.

“Oh like you’re not,” Neville snapped back, eyes flashing.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Professor McGonagall laid a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around, “Mister Potter, headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.”

The young gods shoulders tensed, but he nodded. Turning to his friends, Harry smiled, “I’ll see you guys in the common room.”

“Lead the way Professor,” Harry said tucking his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat.

The Transfiguration professor led Harry up the marble staircase. They walked down halls with weathered dark brown brick walls. Paintings stared, whispering to one another as he passed and the presence of nearby ghosts chilled his skin.

Emerald eyes flicked back and forth, narrowing when they saw suits of armor flex long unused weapons. _‘This isn’t good. It appears the old man has the ghosts and the castle’s defenses alert, but why?’_

They stopped before the stone gargoyle, its hunched form snarling at them from its smooth pedestal.

“Lemon drop,” McGonagall said, her Scottish ancestry leaking into her tone.

The gargoyle hopped off its podium with a bow and the podium slid aside to reveal a wooden staircase leading upwards, thin candles lining the walls, blanketing the stairs in semidarkness.

Tucking her arms behind her back, the Transfiguration professor strode forward, climbing the stairs with the grace of royalty.

Reaching the top, the Scottish woman tapped twice on the door with her knuckles.

“Come in,” Dumbledore’s aged voice called from the other side.

Pushing the door open, McGonagall strode inside.

Emerald eyes scanned around the circular room, taking in the table full of silver smoking knickknacks before the desk, the portraits of past headmaster’s circling the walls, staring at him curiously, and the Golden perch with a crimson colored bird perched on it, it’s black eyes gazing at the newcomers unblinkingly.

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, his twinkling light blue eyes locked on Harry, “Thank you Minerva, you may go.”

It may have been a trick of the light, but Harry could’ve sworn McGonagall’s eyes flashed gold before she nodded stiffly and strode from the room.

The door clicked shut behind the professor, and a heavy silence fell in the room, the two occupants just stared at each other.

Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence, “what do you have to say for yourself?” He asked, tucking his hands into the long sleeves of his lilac colored robes.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Harry replied leaning back on his heels.

“Don’t play with me,” the headmaster snapped, his eyes flashing behind his half-moon spectacles. With a flick of his wand two papers appeared on his desk. One was the issue that talked about Malfoy Manor burning down. The other was today’s evening edition, its headline announcing the Dementor’s disappearance in the islands new oppressive atmosphere.

“I know you had something to do with this,” Dumbledore said leaning forward, the tip of his long beard curling on his desk.

Harry leaned forward, his emerald eyes shining with power, “You’re right, I had something to do with both.”

“So,” Dumbledore hissed, “what’s your game spawn of Loki.”

_‘I’m actually surprised it took someone this long to bring up my father, who better than a son of Odin.’_

“No game,” the young god said turning his gaze to the Phoenix, “Lucius Malfoy raped a friend of mine and killed two others. I was just returning the favor,” he shrugged, “then my sister asked me to get one of her sons out of Azkaban. Since he was wrongly imprisoned, I didn’t see why I shouldn’t. While I was there I ran into a Dementor.”

 He shook his head, locking his eyes with Dumbledore’s “I have to say, I didn’t like it very much. I found it to be an abomination, so I wiped out every Dementor on the island and use their essence to make the island more secure. After all, from what I read in the papers the Dementor’s help Voldemort in the last war, so they shouldn’t have been watching an island full of dark wizards anyway.”

“You have no right to make decisions for the wizarding world,” Dumbledore growled.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I am introducing technology and eliminating threats that should’ve been imprisoned or banished two years ago. What have you done with your many years of life?”

Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height, an aura of blue power billowing around his body, “I have lived for a thousand years. I will not have my decisions questioned by someone who is barely lived thirteen.”

“What decisions, how exactly have you made the wizarding world a better place?” Harry shot back, “dark wizards run rampant, intelligent creatures are treated like third class citizens, and the supposedly Muggle born’s are abused and ostracized by their pureblood peers. The only one who seems to have gotten more power over that time is you.”

In a flash, Dumbledore drew his wand, “I will not let you upset the status quo any longer.” With a flick of his wrist, Harry hit Dumbledore with a wave of kinetic force, sending him flying against the wall. A slow turn of his hand captured the headmaster in a sphere of air.

Holding his arm out, palm splayed open, Harry’s eyes glowed and the sphere began to shrink, “you have been in power for too long Dumbledore. That has made you arrogant.”

 _‘Do not kill my son!’_ Odin’s voice boomed within his mind, making the young god wince. Gritting his teeth, Harry allowed Dumbledore to drop to the ground, the impact making his wand fly from his hand.

On instinct, Harry caught the wand, the world freezing as soon as his fingers wrapped around the smooth pale shaft. He cried out as golden energy flooded his veins, setting them on fire. He dropped to his knees screaming, the blood pouring from his nose now almost completely gold.

His eyes glazed over. Images of men being killed in every war or battle humanity had ever fought flash through Harry’s mind, overwhelming his senses with the smell of blood and the sound of flesh being torn asunder. Bile exploded from his mouth, splattering across the thin red rug decorating the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry lurched forward, catching himself on trembling hands.

A woman with chalk white skin, wearing a cloak made of black feathers knelt beside him, her red eyes dancing with madness, “The last of your mortal blood has been burned away,” she hissed in his ear, her breath full of the stench of rotten meat, making Harry cringe away.

“All that’s left,” the woman continued with a smile, revealing yellowed teeth, “is for you to die.”

With those ominous words, the woman disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

Time unfroze and Harry rose to his feet on shaky legs. Wiping his mouth, the young god ignored the blood leaking from his nose and stumbled forward, slamming Dumbledore’s wand on the desk hard enough to crack the polished wood, “Your father ordered me not to kill you, but remember I could have. Next time you attack me, not even daddy will save you.”

Spinning on his heel, the young god strode from the room.

**_ TBG _ **

Stumbling down the spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore’s office, Harry leaned against the stone wall enjoying the cool of the stone against his sweaty skin. _‘What did that woman mean I was going to have to die? More importantly, who the heck was that, her aura reeked of death. I’ve never relived that many deaths before without absorbing an abundance of souls.’_

Shaking the images of a barren battlefield littered with decaying bodies from his mind, Harry strode down the hallway, using his necromancy to keep the ghosts away. With a simple twitch of his hand, the paintings lining the walls turned away when he approached and the suits of armor’s stilled.

His joints burned as he climbed the stairs to the seventh floor and his vision swam with pain. He stopped at the beginning of the seventh floor hallway, leaning on the sharp edge of the wall. _‘I am so glad I don’t have to go through any more of my mortal blood being burned away.’_

Straightening up, the young god winced as his back cracked. Striding forward, his shoes scraped along the worn stone floor as he paced back-and-forth before a stretch of wall with a painting of a small knight sitting on a rather fat horse.

 _‘I need a place to hide things,’_ the young god repeated in his mind just as he had seen in Sobek’s memories. On the third pass just as he thought he was wasting his time, an ornate dark wooden door appeared in the wall, its curved handle glinting in the torch light.

Smiling, Harry opened the door and went inside. His mouth dropping open at the sheer size of the room, _‘It just seems to go on forever, how the heck am I supposed to find a soul anchor in this mess?’_ He thought weaving past stacks of trunks, old moth-eaten robes hanging on thin golden racks, and various broken pieces of furniture.

 _‘Duh you moron,’_ he thought slapping his forehead. Closing his eyes, the young god searched for the greasy black aura of the soul anchor. His mind recoiled against the sheer rage this thing had at being trapped in such a small object then hidden away.

 _‘Well I don’t know how, but this soul anchor’s seems to be a lot more conscious than the others,’_ he thought weaving past stacks of old books. He stopped before what look like an antique cabinet from the 1900s. He reached behind the innate wave carved into the top of it, his fingers brushed against curved metal. He could feel the greasy aura trying to leach into his body through his fingers.

Stealing himself, Harry coated his hand in a layer of magic and grabbed the item. He found himself holding a silver diadem, its bright metal flashing in the pale light of the room.

Harry’s arms shook, he could see the greasy black aura trailing up them in his sight, “Oh, no you don’t,” he snarled pushing his magic against the aura while allowing his eyes to become unfocused.

The diadem shone with a gray light as Harry’s necromancy forced the oily black aura out of the glimmering metal. A cloud of black smoke hovered six inches above the tiara. Opening his mouth, Harry inhaled sharply, sucking the black cloud inside him.

The diadem clattered to the floor as Harry’s body shook, his veins shining a bright crimson. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Falling to his knees, the young god wrapped his arms around himself, images of a giant snake lashing out at him forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind.

With a strangled scream, Harry forced all the magic in his body against the serpent, pushing it into the depths of his mind. Once it was in the pits of his consciousness, the young god solidified the magic into a wall of brilliant gold.

Blood leaked from his nose from the effort as the serpent slammed against the barrier, but after what seemed like an eternity, Harry fell onto his stomach panting. _‘What the hell was that?’_

** Author note – please tell me if this chapter is showing or telling? **


	52. Chapter 52

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 26 _ **

 

Hermione glided down the spiral staircase leading into the quartet’s workshop. The sound of quills scratching on parchment echoed through the wide open space. The scent of ink along with the aroma of old books filled her nose.

Pale lamplight illuminated the long tables filling the wide open space. A chestnut colored eyebrow arched as she took in the books lying across the four long tables, quills dancing across their blank pages.

“What are you doing?” The descendent of Athena asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Harry looked up, the pale light of the lamp flashing in his emerald eyes, “I found these books in a hidden room on the seventh floor. A lot of them are too damaged to read, so I’m using these,” he held up a monocle and a quill, “to copy the information into new books.”

“You are using,” Hermione began in a deadpan voice, “a monocle and a quill to copy information into new books.”

Sitting the items down, Harry stood to his feet and leaned backwards, groaning as his spine popped.

“The monocle is spelled to glide over the paper. The quill will write whatever the monocle reads.”

Nodding, Hermione walked along the four tables, pausing at the brass lamps on each table to take in the scenes painted on their glass shades.

Reaching the end of the fourth table, Hermione leaned against it, being careful not to nudge the book inches away from her palm, “So, you said before we left that you had an idea about how to find the chamber of secrets.”

Sitting back down on his stool, Harry ran a hand through his hair, smearing ink on his forehead, “Let’s wait for Neville and Hannah to get here, I don’t want them to miss the show.”

Inclining her head, the descendent of Athena strode over to the young god and peered over his shoulder, a chestnut strand falling in front of her eye, “So, what have you been working on?” She asked, sweeping the strand of hair out of her face, “you disappeared so quickly after dinner I knew you were working on something.”

Smiling, Harry leaned his head back to stare up at her, “I’m copying down the information I received from the ghost I absorbed when the Dementor’s died.”

Smiling slyly, Hermione leaned down to kiss him.

Closing his eyes, Harry prepared to feel Hermione’s soft lips on his own.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Hermione slipped her hand along the table. Snatching the book Harry was writing in, the descendent of Athena danced away laughing.

Growling, Harry rose to his feet, his eyes burning with desire, “You little minx,” he growled taking a step forward, but before their game could continue the trap door opened.

Neville and Hannah walked down the spiral staircase laughing.

“This isn’t over,” Harry said scowling.

“Sure it isn’t,” Hermione said flipping a page in her book.

“Hey guys,” Neville said plopping down into a high-back armchair and resting his arms on to carved lion heads, “what’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” Hannah said perching on the arm of Neville’s chair and tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear, “we interrupted another moment.”

“Oh really,” Neville said his mismatched eyes twinkling.

“Drop it,” Harry said turning to face them and smoothing out his robes with a tan hand.

Shaking his head, Neville wrapped a hand around Hannah’s slender waist, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

Flicking his hand, Harry banished the books he found in the room of hidden things to his pocket dimension, while sending their copies soaring into a trunk at the far end of the room. Nodding, the young god turned to his friends, “Tonight, we are going to find the chamber of secrets.”

Hannah’s mouth dropped open and Neville’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“How exactly are you planning to do that?” Neville asked slowly while closing Hannah’s mouth with a gentle hand.

Rising to his feet Harry glanced at Hermione before stealing himself, “I’ll show you.”

_‘Hermione is definitely not going to like this.’_

Rolling out a large piece of parchment on the table, Harry opened and closed his hand. In the blink of an eye, he was holding the mummified hand of Lucius Malfoy. The pale light of the lamps showed off the appendages wrinkled gray flesh. Yellowed fingernails glowed in the light and wicks poked out of each finger like large white hairs.

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione hissed in a low dangerous voice, “what have you done?”

Harry spun around, his back ramrod straight and his face devoid of emotion, “I made something useful out of a horrible man,” Harry stated in a monotone voice, a light glow of power in his eyes.

The two stared at each other in a battle of wills, but Hermione broke first.

“That is a hand of glory,” Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper, “I can feel its dark power from here.”

Neville rose from his seat, “For those of us who are less educated about the magical arts, could someone please explain what’s going on?”

Hannah glided forward to stand beside him, her light green eyes locked on the severed hand, “A hand of glory is the left hand of a hanged man pickled in certain liquids and each finger turned into a candle.”

As Hannah spoke the lamps dimmed and the fingers of the petrified hand twitched, causing the gray skinned to crack open and reveal the pale pink flesh beneath.

Eyes widening, Hannah backed away, but continued speaking, “It is said a hand of glory can find hidden things or open any door.”

Harry inclined his head, “You are very well-versed in some rather violent magical arts for a daughter of Titania.”

Hannah wrapped her arms around herself, causing Neville to wrap a muscular arm around her and pull her against his body, “My mother warned me about hands of glory. Dark elves like to make them out of the hands of light elves because they can be used more than once.”

Harry winced. _‘Way to go Harry, now you seem like a monster to your friends.’_

The young god bowed his head, “I’m sorry this makes you uncomfortable Hannah, but a hand of glory was needed to help find the chamber of secrets.”

Hannah’s light green eyes hardened, “That’s fine. This creature needs to be stopped.”

Neville nodded, tightening his grip on Hannah, “Yeah I can’t believe the thing attack Juston,” the descendent of Aries shook his head, “I guess it was just lucky nearly headless Nick was with him.”

“Not that lucky,” Hermione said eyeing the hand, “from what I heard Dumbledore task the prefect and ghosts to walk with students everywhere they went.”

“If you’re really serious about stopping this creature, then I need some of your blood,” Harry said turning back to the table.

The remainder of the Quartet looked at each other. After a moment they nodded and went to join Harry at the table.

Harry’s tan lips turned up at the corners, “When I tell you to add your blood to the spell place your hands over the parchment.”

With a muttered word of power the hand stiffened and green flames burst to life at the tip of each gray finger.

Sitting the hand in the center of the parchment, Harry placed his hands palms up on the table and closed his eyes. “That which was made from a dead man’s hand,” Harry intoned, “I offer up to make a map of this land.”

A cool wind swept through the chamber. The lamps lining each table exploded in a flash of white, plunging the room into darkness.

The hand of glory floated into the air, glowing with a black aura. Before the trio’s eyes the wrist of the hand crumbled into ash. When the ash fell onto the parchment, lines began to appear, and dots with people’s names attached to them began to walk down familiar hallways.

The trio stared amazed as a map of Hogwarts and its grounds faded into existence on the parchment.

“Stretch forth your hands over the parchment,” Harry commanded in a hurried tone is the palm of the hand of glory began to turn to ash.

In a flash of silver the four friend’s blood dripped onto the map.

“For our lines alone this map will work,” Harry continued, an aura of power billowing around his body, “until our lines become inert.”

The remainder of the hand of glory burst into glowing white ash that rain down onto the newly created map, causing it to glow a pale blue.

“There,” Harry said placing his finger on the map, “that’s where the chamber of secrets is.”

Hannah leaned over the map, a strand of her strawberry blonde hair falling out from behind her ear to brush the parchment, “Isn’t that Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?”

“I have to say, Harry,” Hermione began, her gray eyes scanning the large chamber underneath the bathroom, “I may not like that you created a hand of glory, but I can’t fault your work with it.”

“Alright then,” Neville said turning towards the spiral staircase leading out of their workshop, “let’s go kick some monster arse.”

“Not just yet,” Harry said rolling up the map and lighting the candles lining the walls with a flick of his hand, “before we do anything we need to know what were up against, and for that were going to need to talk to someone that was here fifty years ago when the chamber was first opened.”

“Who would that be,” Hannah asked running her hands along her curves to smooth out her robes, “after your confrontation with Dumbledore it’s not like he’s going to give away any information.”

“That’s why,” Harry said making his way to the trapdoor, pale candlelight dancing across his tan features, “tomorrow evening we’re going to talk to Hagrid, the one that was originally accused of opening the chamber of secrets.”

**_ TBG _ **

The next day just before curfew, the quartet strode across the Hogwarts grounds, soft grass crunching under their feet. A gentle wind blew, creating small waves in the lake and ruffling the Quartet’s robes.

Hermione shivered while tucking a strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear, “I should’ve brought a thicker cloak.”

“We’re not going to be out here long,” Harry said, his emerald eyes locked on the large cabin at the far corner of the grounds.

Large roughhewn logs made up a single story cabin. Pale wisps of white smoke stretched into the sky with the help of the stone chimney, and soft yellow light danced across the grass from a single window.

Placing a hand on the rough wooden pillars that held up the porch of the cabin, Harry stepped up on to the large rectangular platform with an echoing thunk.

The smell of old wood filled the quartet’s nose as they walked the few steps to the front door.

Straightening his back, Harry schooled his features and knocked on the door.

No sooner than the sound began echoing through the cabin a dog began barking.

“Quiet Fang,” a voice boomed.

The door swung open, a man twice the size of any other filled its frame, a small smile poking through the mass of hair covering his face. “Hello there, how can I help you today?” He asked his beetle black eyes twinkling.

The quartet winced inwardly at his kind disposition. _‘I am such a horrible person for taking advantage of such a nice man.’_ The quartet thought in unison.

Harry forced a smile on his face, causing the remainder of his group to share a look.

“Why does he look constipated?” Neville whispered to Hannah causing her to snort.

“Hi Mister Hagrid…”

“None of that Mister stuff,” the large man said waving a trashcan lid sized hand. “Call me Hagrid.”

“Okay, Hagrid,” Harry said slowly, the guilt inside him growing by the second. Shaking his head the young god pushed his emotions behind a mental barrier.

“I suppose you heard about what’s going on up at the castle,” Harry said his voice stronger.

Hagrid nodded, his small dark eyes dimming a bit, “I sure did, they say the chamber of secrets is open again,” he shook his head, “terrible thing that.”

“It sure is,” Harry agreed nodding, “in fact, one of our friends was attacked over Christmas.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hagrid said sincerely, his head dipping low, “Hogwarts used to be such a safe place. I don’t know what changed, but it’s not the same school I went to.”

“That’s actually what we want to talk about,” Harry said, causing Hagrid to stiffen.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes, Harry continued, “You see, when our friend was attacked we did some research and found out that the chamber was open fifty years ago,” Harry raised both hands, “now we know for a fact that you didn’t open the chamber,” Hagrid looked at them in surprise.

Hermione stepped forward, and leaned against Harry for warmth, “The nature of the attacks don’t fit someone of your disposition, that being said, we thought you may have some information that wasn’t in the books.”

Beetle black eyes scan the quartet, “Why don’t you come in,” Hagrid said moving aside.

“I can’t tell you much,” Hagrid began once they were seated around his large table, each with a tankard of tea in front of them.

“Anything you can tell us would be helpful,” Hannah said, stroking the head of the gray-haired bore hound in her lap, and cooing at it as it drooled over her hands.

Glancing out the window above a bed big enough for six people, Hagrid began, “Back then there was only a message on the wall about the chamber of secrets being opened,” the large man shook his head, “ nobody was petrified,” his hands balled into fist, “but sadly Myrtle Warren died.”

 _‘Moaning Myrtle,’_ the quartet thought in unison.

Hagrid’s eyes flicked up to the unicorn hair hanging from the ceiling in six long silvery ropes, “I was blamed for the attacks because the student found out I was keeping what the ministry of magic calls a dangerous pet,” he sneered at the last bit.

Rising to his feet, Hagrid moved to stand before the fireplace across from the table, its orange light reflected in his beetle black eyes, “I was expelled shortly after that.”

He turned around and ran a hand down some drying animal skin beside the fireplace, “but I can promise you, my pet had nothing to do with these attacks,” his beard twitched as his lips turned down in a frown, “now that I’m thinking about it, Ara Gog seemed scared back then.”

The three friends looked at each other.

Hermione leaned forward, “just out of curiosity, What exactly is Ara Gog?”

“A giant arachnid,” Hagrid said proudly puffing out his chest.

Hermione shuddered.  _‘Why, oh why did it have to be spiders?’_

Hagrid glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to sink beneath the horizon, its light fighting to shine through the dark clouds drifting across the sky. “You kids need to head back to the castle, it’s almost time for curfew and I need to go pick up some more chickens.”

“Chickens?” Neville asked rising to his feet.

Hagrid nodded, sending his shaggy black hair swaying, “Yeah, something killed all the school chickens, so I’m going to buy some more.”

“Well thank you for your help,” Hermione said rising with Neville and tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “you have been most helpful.”

“Not a problem,” Hagrid said with a shrug, “I don’t get many visitors these days.”

“Well we’ll have to change that won’t we?” Harry asked offering Hagrid his hand.

Hagrid’s beard twitched in a smile, “Yeah, we sure will.”

**_ TBG _ **

The quartet waved goodbye as Hagrid made his way to the school gates, the edges of his large moleskin overcoat dragging the ground. Dark gray clouds settled in the sky and misty rain began to fall, soaking through the quartet’s flimsy robes and moments.

“I’m almost certain the monster in the chamber of secrets is a basilisk,” Hermione said turning to face them, a lightning strike highlighting the copper flecks around her Iris.

“But to be sure,” Harry said staring towards the forbidden forest, “I say we talked to Myrtle Warren and see what she remembers from the day she died.”

“At least it’s not spiders,” Hermione muttered.

Hannah wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder, “So I take it if we’re going to talk to Myrtle, will be entering the chamber soon after.”

Nodding, Harry climbed the steps to the castle, his feet slipping on the whetstone, “Probably, once we get the information I don’t see the point in waiting.”

Chewing on her thumbnail, Hannah nodded, “Then I vote we wait a day to prepare for the coming battle.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t see what one more day would hurt.”

Neville pumped his fist into the air, fat raindrops gluing his straw colored hair to his head, “Finally I get to see some action!”

In unison the other three paused in the doorway to the Great Hall and slowly shook their heads.


	53. Chapter 53

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 27 _ **

 

The quartet strode into the Great Hall, the scent of their wet clothes filling the nose.

“So, it’s agreed?” Hermione asked, her shoes squeaking as she made her way to the spiral staircase, “we’re going to wait to tomorrow to do anything about the chamber of secrets?”

Harry’s grip tightened on the rail as his shoes slipped on the stairs, “That’s good. We’ll meet early in the morning and get all this mess settled.”

Shivering, Hannah tucked a matted strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, “Now that we’ve got a plan, could you to hurry up I’m freezing?”

Wiggling his fingers, Harry sent the water in their clothes floating into the air before vanishing in a puff of steam.

Sighing, the daughter of Titania rubs her now warm robes against her chilled skin, her light green eyes locked on to Harry, “Why didn’t you do that when we first entered the castle?”

Harry shrugged, a sheepish smile spreading across his face, “Honestly I didn’t think about it.”

Reaching the top of the stairs, the quartet walked along the third floor corridor, the occupants of paintings flickering from one frame to another as they passed.

“Some things up,” Neville said his eyes narrowing.

“Let’s find out what,” raising his hand, Harry focused, a gray aura exploded from around his body, and his emerald eyes shone with power.

The Bloody Baron suddenly snapped into existence before the quartet, his silvery gray eyes widening.

“Why did you summon me necromancer?” The Bloody Baron demanded, his long fat fingers wrapping around the hilt of his sword.

Gray eyes scanned the Bloody Baron, taking in his portly belly, decorated with white silver stab wounds. They locked onto a narrow face that had been fattened with the excesses of life before trailing down to the silvery beard sprouting from his chin.

“Some things going on in the castle,” Harry said, bringing Hermione back to the present, “I want to know what it is.”

The Bloody Baron’s eyes narrowed, “Where have you been that you don’t know what has happened in the castle,” the ghost demanded, his head swiveling back and forth to observe the four of them, sending his long hair swaying.

Emerald eyes shining brighter, Harry took a step forward, “Not that it’s any of your business, but we were talking to Hagrid to see if he could tell us anything about the monster in the chamber of secrets. Now answer my question, or I will just eat you and take the knowledge.”

Along the walls the occupants of paintings froze watching the confrontation with cautious eyes.

 _‘Great,’_ Harry thought, eyeing the golden frames lining the walls, _‘now because I’ve lost my temper I’m probably going to have to go see Dumbledore again.’_

“Slytherin’s monster has taken Gilderoy Lockhart into the chamber of secrets,” The Bloody Baron said bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

 _‘So much for waiting till morning to take care of the monster,’_ the quartet thought together.

“You may go Baron,” Harry said banishing the ghost with a flick of his hand, “but don’t let anyone know about this conversation.”

Spinning on his heel, Harry faced his friends, “So what do you guys want to do?”

Pulling her robes over her head, Hermione dropped the dark cloth to the floor, revealing the gray sports bra and jeans she wore beneath. With a thought, the descendent of Athena was covered in golden metal, the dark jewel in the Valley of her breasts shone in the bright light of the Entrance Hall, “As much as I don’t like Lockhart, this beast must be stopped.”

“I’m good,” Neville said stripping out of his robes to reveal the T-shirt and jeans beneath, “I would rather see some action tonight anyway.”

“I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight anyway,” Hannah said chewing on her thumbnail as thick dark brown tree bark covered her body and her robes transformed into a cloak of vibrant green leaves.

Letting his robe slide from his body, Harry twisted at the waste, making sure he had full range of movement in the skintight dark fabric he wore beneath. Nodding, the young god strode towards the marble staircase, “Alright then let’s go see Moaning Myrtle.”

**_ TBG _ **

The quartet strode into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, their eyes scanning over the black stalls lining one wall before moving on to the porcelain sinks that glowed in the pale light of the bathroom. Their footsteps echoed on the dark blue tile floor as they stopped in the center of the room.

“Myrtle Warren,” Harry called his voice reverberating off the high ceiling.

The temperature in the room dropped, causing three of the Quartet’s breaths to steam on the air. Silvery white tendrils flowed from the mirrors above the sinks, coalescing into a pale white blob on the floor in front of them.

The blob grew into a young girl, who peered at them behind round glasses, her pigtails bounced as she leaned forward. “What do you want?” She asked, close enough that Harry could count the freckles on either side of her nose.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Harry wrapped his fingers around the map, “We want to know how you died.”

The rest of the Quartet smacked their forehead at Harry’s bluntness.

Myrtle’s eyes widened before a smile spread across her face, “No one’s ever asked me that before,” she said shyly, a silver blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Well you know. That information is very important in fact it could very well save the entire school.”

Myrtle’s mouth dropped open, “Really?” She asked her voice filled with awe.

Harry nodded sagely, “Yes, as I’m sure you’ve heard, the monster in the chamber has returned.”

Myrtle’s shoulders slumped and she seemed to shrink into herself, “That creature’s back,” she whispered, shuddering, her spectral eyes glazing over.

“Horrible yellow eyes,” she said her voice sinking back into memory.

“Yellow eyes?” Hermione questioned from behind her featureless golden mask.

Myrtle nodded slowly, pointing a shaky finger at the sink closest to the door, “That’s the last thing I saw before I died, a set of yellow eyes, right over there.”

Focusing the gray aura of necromancy around his hand, Harry placed it on Myrtle’s shoulder. The ghost gasped at Harry’s touch, staring at him with wide eyes.

The young god stared back, his emerald eyes glowing with power, “Myrtle, I promise you we’re going to take care of that creature. It will never hurt anyone ever again. Maybe after that you can find some rest.”

Taking out his map, Harry turned and made his way over to the sink. As he closed the distance, the map glowed in the sink sunk into the floor revealing a rectangular opening connected to a long slide.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Well that was unexpected. I guess making a map out of a hand of glory gives the map a few more abilities than just revealing secret passageways.”

 ** _“Stairs,”_** Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The sound of grinding stone echoed through the bathroom as the slide shifted into a set of narrow steps. With a flick of his hand, Harry conjured candles to float on either side of the stairs. Long thin shadows danced across the slender gray stone that made up the stairs.

Nodding, the young god turned to his friends, “You know you guys don’t have to come with me. I’m pretty sure I can take care of that flop Lockhart by myself, and the snake shouldn’t be that much of a problem.”

“You are out of your ever loving mind if you think I’m going to let you face a basilisk by yourself,” Hermione said striding forward. Pushing past him, the descendent of Athena strode down the stairs before Harry could say anything.

“What she said,” Neville said following after Hermione, “plus I haven’t seen any action at all this year, if you think I’m giving up the chance to kill a basilisk, you’re crazier than my grandfather.”

Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder, “I appreciate you trying to protect us, but we’re your friends, and we’re going to do this together.”

Tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, the daughter of Titania strode forward, her light green eyes glinting with determination.

Sighing, Harry turned to go down the stairs.

“Oh Harry,” Myrtle called, causing the young god to turn to her, “if you die, we can share my bathroom.”

Forcing a smile, Harry nodded, “Thanks Myrtle, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Walking down the stairs, Harry shuddered. _‘I really hope I don’t die, I don’t envision myself enjoying spending eternity in a bathroom,’_ he frowned, _‘but then again, the strange woman I met in Dumbledore’s office said I would need to die to complete my destiny,_ ’ his fist clenched as he reached the bottom of the stairs, rat skeletons crunched under his feet and the heavy scent of mold filled his nose. _‘I should have contacted hell after meeting that woman.’_

Emerald eyes scan the rough rocks that somehow fitted together to make up the tunnel, stagnant water splashed as Harry made his way over to his friends, a large piece of scaly skin floated in the water off to his left.

“You guys ready to go,” he asked trying to ignore the water dripping onto his head. _‘I really hope that’s not toilet water.’_

Hannah’s light green eyes scanned the uneven rocks that made up the tunnel, narrowing at the cracked stones, “Before we go any farther I want to check the stability of this tunnel, the last thing we want is for this thing to collapse on top of us.”

Harry nodded, “Good idea, we don’t know what kind of condition will be in after the fight, we may need to come back this way to get out if I am too tired to teleport us.”

“Can you even teleport us?” Hermione asked, “I feel some heavy wards down here.”

Closing his eyes, Harry dispersed into glowing ash, only to reform a foot away, “Damn,” he turned to Hannah, “it looks like you better check the tunnel.”

Tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, Hannah made her way over to the wall. Placing a slender hand on it, pale green energy rose off her body in thin streams before sinking into the wall. The smell of fresh cut grass and wildflowers filled the tunnel.

Images of the great Lake filled Hannah’s mind along with images of deep cracks in the earth around them. With a force of will, the daughter of Titania closed the cracks, feeling the rough stone beneath her hands smoothen.

Opening her eyes, Hannah smiled at the smooth dark brown earth in front of her.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Now that was impressive and it gives me an idea.”

Turning so that he faced down the tunnel, Harry flicked both hands out. The stagnant water filling the tunnel flowed into cracks in the floor. The skeletons littering the floor burst into powder and filled in the cracks.

A white wave of power burst from Harry’s feet and travel down the tunnel, returning the floor to smooth onyx stone. Torches made of dark brown earth grew from the walls, flickering with bright green fire.

Hermione and Neville shook their heads, but Hannah smiled, “Nicely done Harry, now it doesn’t smell so bad in here.”

 “Thanks, with the water gone and the smoother floor, it should make getting out of here easier.”

“If you two are done showing off,” Hermione said striding past them, “we’ve got a basilisk to kill.”

Harry nodded, his quickening footsteps echoing down the tunnel. “How about letting the guy who can speak to snakes take the lead,” he said moving in front of Hermione.

Nodding, Hermione dropped back. Stretching forth her hand, a curved goldenrod grew out of her hand, thin golden filaments connected the two ends and a golden arrow sprouted out of the filaments, shining in the green light of the flames.

“Nice armor,” Neville said, eyeing the bow and arrow.

“Thanks,” Hermione replied keeping her featureless mask facing forward.

Sighing, Neville let his fingers slide over the bore belt buckle at his waist. In a red flash, the descendent of Aries was wearing a bronze chest plate and leather pants. Thick dark brown boots slap the onyx stone.

Giving the black fingerless gloves adorning his hands a sharp tug, blades popped out of the knuckles, causing Hannah to snort.

“What are you Wolverine?”

“Who?”

“I really need to take you to the movies?”

“What are movies?”

Sighing, Hannah wrapped an arm around Neville’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Oh you poor sheltered boy.”

Neville’s mismatched eyes gazed at her suspiciously, “why do I feel like you just insulted me?”

“Never sweetie,” Hannah said kissing him on the cheek.

The trio stopped before a circular door made up of two serpents coiled around each other, their heads intertwined together.

With a thought, Harry formed torches out of the walls, the light of their green flames dancing across the dark metal of the door.

Harry stepped forward, his eyes locked on to the rubies glinting in the serpent’s eyes. **_“Open,”_** he hissed in Parseltongue.

In unison the serpent’s heads uncoiled from one another and they slithered into a hole in the center of the door. With a click, the door split in half and slid into recesses in the wall. Air exploded past the quartet, extinguishing the torches.

With the twitch of his fingers, Harry relit the torches, the green flames casting long shadows on the rich dark earth of the walls.

“That was cool,” Neville said leaning forward to peer passed the open door.

“I want you guys to stay out of sight until we know exactly what we’re dealing with,” Harry said raising his hand. The rest of the Quartet shimmered and disappeared.

“What do you mean what we’re dealing with?” Hermione’s disembodied voice asked.

Suddenly, rats made of whitish gray energy burst from the walls and filled the tunnel behind them.

“According to these little guys, Lockhart was alone,” Harry said, “and he also opened this chamber with Parseltongue. So stay alert.”

With that, Harry led the quartet into the chamber of secrets.

Striding into the room, Harry glanced around, feeling the other spread out behind him.

Large columns made up of writhing serpents stood in stagnant pools of water throughout the room. Water dripped from the ceiling, filling the room with the sound of rain.

Striding forward, Harry walked along the narrow path, his feet slipping on the algae covered stone. Reaching a large circular platform spanning the rest of the chamber, Harry stared at Lockhart.

The defense against the dark arts teacher had his back to Harry, facing the statue of Harry’s brother, Salazar Slytherin Junior.

Harry’s eyes scan the statues short rectangular face, with its jutting jaw and sunken eyes. _‘So, that’s my brother. He must’ve gotten his looks from his mother. What in the heck did dad sleep with a monkey?’_

“I didn’t expect you to show appear, Mister Potter,” Lockhart said in a soft voice.

“And I didn’t expect you to possess a flop like Lockhart, Sobek, so were even.”

“Well,” Sobek said slowly spinning on his heel to face Harry, “you know what they say beggars can’t be choosers.”

Lockhart’s face was pale, a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. His usual immaculate hair stuck up all over his head, and his bright white smile was replaced by a mouthful of needle pointed teeth.

 

Leaning forward, Harry stared into the man’s red eyes, watching the vertical pupils enlarge and shrink, “So, tell me which one did I miss,” the young god asked drawing back, “I mean I thought I got all of your horcruxes, or soul anchors as I like to call them, but if you’re in Lockhart’s body, then I obviously missed one.”

Sobek’s eyes widened, but then he waved a pale hand dismissively, the dark claws tipping each finger flashing in the bright light coming from somewhere above them.

“It matters not,” he said running a hand through his hair, leaving behind the skin of his palm, “once this body is mine, I will kill everyone in Hogwarts and take their magic. With it I will finally have enough power to return to my godly form and go home to my family.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Harry said taking a step forward.

“You won’t stop me,” Sobek snarled, “not when I’m so close to returning to my family.”

Slinging his head to the side, causing the skin in his hair to fly into a stagnant pool of water, Sobek stared at the statue of Salazar Slytherin Junior. ** _“Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four,”_** he hissed in Parseltongue.

The statues mouth dropped open, and a snake one hundred feet long slithered out, its yellow eyes flashing.

 ** _“Kill him,”_** Sobek hissed as more skin sloughed off his body, revealing the dark black scales hidden beneath.

The snake lunged, its saber like fangs dripping poison that burned holes into the stone floor.

Harry spun away, using his left hand to shield his nose from the acrid smoke of the poison, while letting his right graze its tree-trunk sized back as it sailed passed.  Pale white energy clung to the young god’s hand as it slid down the serpent’s body.

The basilisk slammed into the ground, its body skidding to a stop at the base of one of the columns. Its ebony scales faded to a dull gray and the bright red flame-like pattern on its back became a dull brown.

Clutching the basilisk’s soul in his hand, Harry flung it upwards, “Myrtle Warren! Harry’s voice boomed throughout the chamber,” resonating with a divine power, “by the beast that killed you I bestow upon you new life as the guardian of Hogwarts.”

**_ TBG _ **

Moaning Myrtle gasped as pale white energy rushed into her. She fell to her knees panting, her breath coming out in short shallow gasps. Staring at her pale flesh colored hands in amazement, Myrtles brown eyes shone with power.

The location of every living thing within the Hogwarts grounds filled her mind. Mentally reaching out, Myrtle found that she could manipulate Hogwarts magic and its very earth to her will.

Laying her glasses down on a nearby sink, the former ghost heard Harry’s voice resonate in her head. _‘Myrtle Warren, by the life of the beast that killed you I bestow upon you new life as the guardian of Hogwarts.’_

 _‘Thank you Harry,’_ Myrtle thought, transforming her robes into a bright red T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair fell down her back in a wave of soft brown. With a giggle, the former ghost spun on her heel and disappeared to explore her new domain.

**_ TBG _ **

Sobek stared at his dead weapon, his mouth hanging open and his red eyes wide. Slowly he shook his head, “That was impressive, boy, you are truly a worthy opponent,” a red aura burst around his body, causing the stone beneath his feet to bubble, “but I am a whole lot tougher than a snake.”

In the blink of an eye, Harry appeared before him, his large tan hands splayed on the former professor’s chest, “No,” Harry said slowly shaking his head, “you’re not.”

With a sharp yank, the young god pulled Sobek soul free of Lockhart’s body, the former professor fell backwards, his body dissolving into a pile of scaly skin as it landed atop the water spread throughout the chamber.

Opening his mouth, Harry sucked in the body shaped red energy. He grimaced feeling the energy fighting against his necromancy, but relaxed as it faded.

“Is it over?” Hermione asked striding forward, her magic creating a walkway of stone chips in the water.

“I think so,” Harry said with a nod, beads of sweat beginning to pop out on his forehead.

“Aw man,” Neville moaned kicking the basilisk, “I didn’t even get to fight.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but cried out as his veins shone a bright red. He fell to his knees, the sweat on his forehead turning into thick droplets of blood. His back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head. A red serpent made of crimson energy exploded from his mouth, clawing its way out of his body with a set of dragon like claws.

With each inch of the serpent that emerged, Harry’s skin grew pale, by the time the second set of claws emerged near the back of its tail. Harry’s body had changed to a dull gray. He fell backwards, his body hitting the ground with a dull thump.

Some of the red energy clung to his body, burning his clothes away, revealing the tan well-muscled skin hidden beneath.

His glassy emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling as his last breath exploded from his chest.

“HARRY!”


	54. Chapter 54

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 28 _ **

 

Hermione dropped to her knees beside Harry, willing her Golden armor to go back into her torc as she did so. Slender tan fingers gently brushed against Harry’s cheek, _‘Harry,’_ the descendent of Athena called through their link. When no response came, tears ran down her face, creating two strips of glimmering liquid on her tan skin.

Releasing an agonizing wail that echoed through the chamber, Hermione collapsed onto Harry’s chest and wept.

Hannah dropped to her knees, willing her leaf armor to disappear. Ignoring the grime getting smeared across her robes, the daughter of Titania wrapped her arms around Hermione, large fat tears streaming down her face.

Neville stared up at the red cobra with dragon like claws near its front, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

The trio was brought out of their sadness when large bolts of blue magical energy danced along the columns of writhing serpents. A hissing filled the chamber as thick gouts of steam shot into the air from boiling water.

Neville’s fist clenched, the blades protruding from his knuckles glinting blue in the light of the lightning, “I don’t think our battles over yet.”

Dark laughter shattered the cacophony of noise in the chamber, black smoke squeezed through the cracks in the chamber, forming into a scaly face with glimmering red eyes. It slammed into the serpent, causing both to explode in a flash of crimson energy.

The resulting shockwave picked the trio up and flung them into empty basins of heated stone. Gray eyes stayed locked on Harry’s body, widening when they saw it picked up by some invisible force and disperse into a thousand golden specks.

**_ TBG _ **

Harry awoke to the feeling of soft grass under him. Emerald eyes stared up at the pale blue sky with multicolored bird soaring through it. The sweet scent of fruit trees filled his nose with each deep breath that filled his lungs.

Rising to his feet, the young god found he was wearing white robes. Tall bright green grass swayed around him in a gentle breeze.

“Where the heck am I?” Harry wondered gazing around.

Shaking his head, the young god found himself walking down a worn dirt path cut through the tall grass, pulled in this direction by some unseen force.

Glancing suspiciously at the yellow pear hanging from a tree, the young god plucked it, sniffed it once and then took a cautious bite, closing his eyes as the fruit sweet juices ran down his chin. _‘I don’t know where I am,’_ Harry thought taking another bite of the fruit, _‘but wherever this place is they’ve got some killer food.’_

Emerald eyes scanned the trees above them, watching multicolored pixies Sprint from branch to branch in a blur of color.

Large yellow eyes peered at the young god from the deep forest around him, causing him to stiffen. A large saber-tooth tiger emerged from the forest, sunlight dancing across its golden fur.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry had been, ignoring the world around her, but Neville and Hannah’s eyes gazed upward, watching the creature floating in the air descend towards them.

It was human shaped, broad shouldered, and covered in dark green scales. Its needle pointed teeth glinted in the light of the chamber. Its long slender arms hung limply at its sides as its red eyes gazed around the chamber.

When it saw the trio, its dark lips turned up in a smile.

It touched down on the circle of stone before Salazar Slytherin’s head. Its five toes spreading out as it strode forward. The black claws tipping each long scaly finger glinted in the light. With each step its body changed, by the time it reached the center of the walkway, the creature changed into a man of Egyptian descent, his tan skin was covered in strange tribal tattoos half hidden by a robe of deep purple. Golden bands adorned his wrist and ankles.

“It is good to be back in my true form,” he said in a rich cultured voice without the hint of an accent, “I really should thank your friend for incubating my soul,” he told the trio his brown eyes taking in each of them.

Hermione shivered at the red pupil in the center of the brown orb.

“His divine soul had enough energy to reconstitute me,” the man continued.

“Who are you?” Hannah asked, gazing unflinchingly into the man’s eyes as she rose to her feet.

The man smiled, showing off perfect teeth. He bowed at the waste, bright light reflecting off his bald head, “I am Sobek, Egyptian god of the Nile and creation.”

The trio stiffened, staring at Sobek with wide eyes. One thought echoing in their minds. _‘What do we do now?’_

**_ TBG _ **

A thin layer of fire coated Harry’s hand as the prehistoric beast closed the distance. He stiffened, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as the beast bumped its head against his leg, its long teeth gliding gently against the fabric of his robes.

Relaxing ever so slightly, Harry ran his fingers through the soft golden fur between its ears. _‘Where the heck am I that a saber-tooth tiger is still alive?’_

Together, Harry and the prehistoric beast walked down the path, after a few yards a large wolf join them, black streaks standing out in its silver fur. It trotted leisurely on Harry’s other side, its dark eyes locked forward.

Suddenly, the forest opened up to reveal a circular clearing with a variety of colorful flowers decorating its center.

An avian cry drew Harry’s attention upward. The young god watched a large white dove the size of an eagle glide majestically towards him.

Skating along the grass, the pale bird landed less than a foot away. As one the prehistoric tiger and the black-eyed wolf strode forward.

 To Harry’s surprise both beasts stopped on either side of the bird and all three stared at him with far too intelligent eyes. _‘This place is so weird, since when do a wolf and a tiger stand beside a bird and not try to kill each other or eat the bird?’_

Just as Harry finished his thought, the three animals began to shimmer and grow. Before long they were replaced by three beautiful women, their pale skin shining in the bright light of the day. Their soft pink lips turned upwards in a smile as they stared at him with identical blue eyes.

In a synchronized movement, the three women tucked a strand of hair, which was the same color as the beast they once were, behind their pointed ears.

Unable to stop himself, Harry’s eyes gazed up and down there slender forms, taking in the identical blue gowns that hugged their curves.

Shaking his head, the young God tore his gaze away from their magnificent bodies and licked his dry lips, “Who are you?”

“We are the Norns, the Norse fore tellers of fate, and we are here to welcome you into the family of godhood,” the women spoke in perfect unison.

**_ TBG _ **

With a scream Hermione leapt towards Sobek, her golden armor flowing over her body. Drawing back her arm, the slender appendage transformed into a golden blade that she thrust towards Sobek’s head.

Arm flashing up, Sobek caught the blade the tip inches from piercing his eye, he shook his head slowly, “And here I thought about letting you live, but it looks like you’re going to be another sacrifice that helps me get my revenge on Zeus for taking me away from my family.”

Flicking his free hand towards the descendent of Athena, Hermione’s armor exploded into a thousand pieces, the force of the blast sending her flying backwards.

Spinning around, the god of the Nile slammed his foot into Neville’s chest, sending the descendent of Aries flying backwards, the red aura fading from around his body as he slammed into a slime covered wall.

Suddenly, the chamber shuddered, deep cracks appearing in the ancient stone. Thick brown vines shot from the cracks intertwining together around Sobek to form a giant tree. Large branches weaved around a column of intertwining serpents.

In moments a large tree stood in the center of the chamber of secrets, its thick branches wrapped around every standing column. Deep green leaves near the top of the chamber absorbed the light, bathing the chamber in green.

Hannah fell to her knees, her chest heaving and fat drops of sweat dripping from her body.

“Did we win?” Hermione asked stumbling forward, her body littered with cuts from when her armor exploded.

“I don’t know,” Hannah said rising unsteadily to her feet, “this tree is designed to drain a being strength, but if it was going to work the fruit produced from that strength should be appearing by now.”

No sooner than Hannah finished speaking, the tree began to smoke, its bark glowing a bright orange.

“Get away,” Hannah screamed dropping to her knees. She slammed her hands on the ground, splaying her fingers outward. A thick earth wall erupted in front of her, expanding into an egg shaped dome.

The tree exploded in a ball of fire, sending charred splinters in all directions.

Hermione stumbled, a sharp pain exploding through her chest. Looking down, the descendent of Athena saw a giant piece of wood protruding from her heart. “Oh,” she muttered softly falling to her knees then onto her face.

Flaming giant logs fell into the water around her with a hiss.

The descendent of Athena rolled over, staring upward with glazed over eyes as pale white smoke drifted in front of her, a growing pool of red expanding around her body.

**_ TBG _ **

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Harry said raising his hands, “wait a minute, what’s going on, and where the hell am I?”

“You are on the planet Eden,” the golden haired Norn spoke

“The center of the divine universe,” the silver haired Norn continued.

“Where all new gods come to gain their domains,” the white haired Norn said from the middle of the other two.

“You are here to gain your domains,” the three Norns spoke in unison, their pale blue eyes staring at Harry unblinkingly, “so we christen you.”

“God of magic,” the golden haired Norn spoke summoning the sea serpent spine he received from the merpeople. It burst into white energy, streaming into Harry’s veins.

Harry gasp knowledge of long forgotten spells filled his mind almost to the point of bursting. He fell to his knees, grabbing handfuls of thick grass. His chest heaved as he breathed deep, trying to block out the pain of his throbbing skull.

“God of alchemy,” the silver haired Norn said summoning the philosopher stone.

The philosopher stone burst into red energy before becoming a thousand tiny streamers and streaming into Harry’s panting body, his back fire burning through his veins as they shone a bright gold.

“God of necromancy,” the white haired Norn spoke summoning the basilisk corpse. The giant serpent burst into gray energy streaming into Harry’s body, making his skin glow with an ashen light.

The young god shuddered, as if he was having some kind of seizure. _‘It’s too much,’_ the young god thought gritting his teeth against the new knowledge now filling his brain, _‘please make it stop.’_

“We bestow upon you the title of, god of creation,” the three Norns spoke together, “guardian of Earth’s magic, and balance keeper of Midgard’s mystical realms.”

Just like that, the pain was gone. The glow around his body sunk into his skin, leaving the young god panting. Slowly he rose to his feet, relaxing his hands, and allowing the grass clenched into his fist to slowly drift to the earth.

“So what happens now?” Harry asked staring at the three women.

“Sobek has risen, he plans to drain Hogwarts of its magic and then attacked the divine planets for his imprisonment,” the Norns spoke in unison, “go, defeat Sobek, and complete your destiny.”

With those final ominous words, the Norns faded out of existence.

Harry’s eyes widened. _‘Sobek has risen, Hermione!’_

Turning on his heal, the young god tried to disappear, but found he couldn’t.

“You’re not going anywhere,” a voice behind him said, “you are a threat to the very balance of the gods, and it’s time you are taken care of once and for all.”

Slowly, Harry turned around, his emerald eyes hard and glowing with power, “Hello, Zeus.”

**_ TBG _ **

Sobek strode from the burning remains of the tree, wiping black soot from his robes. With a flick of his hand, Hannah’s stone wall shattered. He smiled down at her, his brown eyes glowing red, “I have to say, that was an impressive trick,” he shook his head, “it would’ve probably worked against a lesser being.”

Grabbing Hannah by the throat, he hoisted her into the air, “Unfortunately for you, all that did was piss me off.”

Hannah’s back arched, thin streams of green energy began to flow into the crocodile god.

“Know that your death will help bring about my revenge against the gods who banished me to this pathetic mud-ball,” Sobek said as Hannah’s hair began to gray.

The daughter of Titania clawed at his wrist with wrinkling hands, but found it impossible to break his grip.

“Let her go,” Neville roared flying towards Sobek, a red aura boiling around his body. Thrusting his fist forward, the descendent of Aries buried his bladed knuckles deep into the side of Sobek’s head, the force of his blow and the momentum of his body, carrying them both away from Hannah.

Hannah drop to the ground coughing, staring at her hands with wide light green eyes as they regained their youth.

They slammed into the ground with Neville sitting atop Sobek’s body, his knuckle claws dripping with thick drops of golden blood. Each stab of his claws made his aura burn higher and higher.

Slowly Sobek turned his head to stare at Neville out of his one good eye, the other rendered useless by Neville’s claws. Golden blood covered the god’s face and oozed from multiple points all over his body, making his skin slick.

“You’re powerful, boy,” he rasped, “but unfortunately for you not powerful enough.”

Opening his mouth, the god of the Nile sucked in Neville’s aura.

Neville staggered in mid-stab, as the red aura surrounding his body was pulled into Sobek’s mouth.

Sobek smiled as his blood was pulled back into his body. With a simple slap, he sent Neville flying through a pillar of writhing snakes. He slammed into the ground, cracking the ancient stone beneath him. Dust and chunks of the pillar rain down on top of him as his world went black.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione lay in a crimson pool, a large chunk of wood still jutting from her chest. Her eyelids fluttered heavily as she struggled to stay awake. She could hear the sounds of battle around her, feel the heat from the burning log just a few feet away from her and smell the smoke

  _‘I need to get up, the last thing I want to do is be burned alive, but I’m so tired and cold. Maybe if I just rest for a little bit then I’ll be strong enough to help.’_

Slowly her eyes drifted close as the last of her mortal breath left her body.

**_ TBG _ **

Zeus strode forward, his shoulder length silver hair swaying in the gentle breeze of Eden, “I have to admit,” he began crossing his large muscular tan arms over his broad chest, “when I banished you to earth, I never expected you to become as powerful as you are,” he shook his head, “it just goes to show your even more dangerous than I thought.”

The Lord of Olympus sprinted forward, his blue eyes glowing with power and lightning dancing around his white toga, its golden borders flashing in the sunlight.

With a snarl, Harry went to meet him.

Conjuring a black spear, Harry thrust its silver blade at Zeus’s head.

Tilting his head to the side, Zeus slammed his foot into the young god stomach, sending him stumbling backwards.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry screamed after regaining his balance.

“You are a freak,” Zeus screamed thrusting his hand into the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky and thunder boomed, shaking the forest and sending its inhabitants scattering for cover.

“A threat to the very divine universe,” the Lord of Olympus bellowed, “one I plan to take care of right now. No one threatens my family.” Bringing his arm down, four giant bolts of lightning jutted down from the sky.

Raising his spear above his head, Harry spun it while digging his heels into the earth. White energy coursed down the staff, turning it into a pale spinning disk. The lightning struck the spinning staff, causing electricity to fly in all directions.

Superheated air slammed down on top of the young god, singeing his clothes. The ground exploded around him, sending blackened earth and dust flying into the air.

Panting, Harry’s emerald eyes scanned for Zeus, but all he could see was powdered earth drifting slowly through the air.

The sound of static drew the young god’s attention. He spun around, but suddenly, his connection to Hermione vanished from his mind, causing him to pause.

Capitalizing on this, Zeus sent a blast of air slamming into Harry’s chest.

It picked him up and flung him through the air, he hit the ground rolling, tearing up the colorful flowers in his path.

 _‘Hermione,’_ Harry thought rising to his feet, a thin stream of blood trailing from a cut on his lip. The young god spun around, a golden aura of power billowing around his body. “I don’t have time to play with you,” he snarled, gripping his spear with both hands.

Thrusting the spear forward, a wave of kinetic force blasted from the blade, chewing up the ground as it made its way toward Zeus.

Eyes widening, Zeus tried to jump out of the way, but found his feet sunk into the earth.

The kinetic blast picked the Lord of Olympus up and flung him through the air. Trees toppled in his path as his body dug a trench through the forest, a light brown dust cloud following in his wake.

In a blink, Harry appeared a foot away from Zeus. He watched as dust and leave settled on top of the Lord of Olympus’s pyramid shaped prison. Large trees crushed Zeus’s body, creating a large pool of golden blood beneath the pile of timbers.

“You will not win,” Zeus snarled, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. With a roar, the fallen trees exploded off the Lord of Olympus. He charged forward, his blue eyes a light with rage.

Harry jumped back, his eyes widening as he saw Zeus’s wounds heal before his eyes.

Zeus threw a punch, lightning exploding from his fist.

Harry spun out of the way, the lightning going on to tear a path in the forest, leaving small fires in its wake.

The ground shook with a deafening boom and a bright flash filled the sky, temporarily blinding both deities.

Smiling as Zeus’s outlined returned, Harry thrust his spear forward, piercing Zeus’s calf.

The Lord of Olympus fell to his knees with an agonizing scream.

Twisting the spear, the young god yanked upwards, tearing a large chunk of Zeus’s calf away from his leg, golden blood flew into the air and soaked the grass.

The Lord of Olympus fell forward, catching himself on his hands. Fat drops of sweat dripped from his forehead. “You will pay for this boy,” he snarled glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye, “I will see to it that everything you love is destroyed.”

Ignoring Zeus’s threat, the young god spun his spear over his head, his emerald eyes glowing with power. He stared down at Zeus with cold emotionless eyes, “It’s over Lord of Olympus. You will never again be able to create another monster like Sobek with your actions.”

Harry thrust his spear forward, the point ready to Pierce Zeus’s head.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash.

Harry found himself standing back in the clearing where he met the Norns, the damage from his and Zeus’s battle repaired.

Zeus knelt a few feet away from him, a large chunk of his calf muscle still missing from his leg. Bronze chains inscribed with unfamiliar runes adorned his wrist and ankles.

Odin along with a man with skin like the night sky stood on either side of Zeus.

The man with dark skin looked at Harry, constellations dancing across his skin, “You have won this battle, boy. The Council of immortals will now decide his fate.”

Harry slammed the butt of his spear into the ground, “who are you?” He asked, staring into the man’s moon like eyes.

“I am Osiris,” the man said, “King of the Egyptian Pantheon and a member of the immortal counsel.”

“Go Harry,” Odin said, turning his light blue eye to Harry, “Sobek is still a major threat. We’ll make sure Zeus is properly punished.”

“You can’t do this to me,” Zeus screamed, “I am the king of Olympus, ruler of the universe.”

Odin’s large fist cracked against Zeus’s jaw, causing the Lord of Olympus to slump forward.

Osiris nodded, smoothing out his crimson robes, “Thank you Odin,” he was getting most annoying, the ruler of the Egyptian Pantheon turned to Harry, “Go, finish Sobek, complete your destiny.”

 _‘Hang on Hermione,’_ Harry thought turning on his heel and disappearing in a swirl of glowing ash, _‘I’m coming.’_

** Author note – Is this showing or telling? It’s been a rough week and I’m just not sure, so I’ll appreciate if someone could tell me whether I’m doing it right. **


	55. Chapter 55

**_ The Banished Godling Year Two _ **

**_ Chapter 29 _ **

 

Hanna stared with glassy light green eyes through the haze of pale white dust that drifted through the chamber. _‘How could this have happened?’_ She wondered her eyes locked on to Hermione’s body floating in a crimson pool. They flicked over to Neville, who was pinned under pieces of a column of intertwining snakes. _‘How could we have been so decimated?’_

Suddenly, a fierce wind dispersed the dust drifting through the air.

Sobek walked towards the daughter of Titania, the sound of his bare feet slapping against the stone echoing through the chamber.

Black smudges littered his robes and dried golden blood glistened on his face in the pale light of the chamber. He stopped before Hannah, crossing his thick arms over his broad chest.

“I have to say,” the god of the Nile said dipping his head forward, “you and your friends have done well stalling me this long,” his brown eyes flicked around the chamber, “but it looks like you’re the only one left.”

Rising shakily to her feet, Hannah blew a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face and glared at the god, “I don’t care if it cost me my life, I will not let you drain the people of Hogwarts of their magic.”

With a flick of his hand, Sobek blasted Hannah off her feet, sending her skating down the narrow walkway. She slammed against the entrance to the chamber, her head bouncing off the metal door hard enough to make the world spin.

“Do you even know why I want to drain Hogwarts of its magic?” Sobek asked walking forward, his hands tucked casually behind his back.

“I really don’t care,” Hannah snarled bleary-eyed. Black ash swirled up around Sobek, hardening into a giant sphere around him.

A tan fist exploded from the sphere, causing the construct to crumble into powder around Sobek’s feet.

“Eons ago now,” Sobek continued as if Hannah hadn’t said anything, “I battled the ruler of my planet Ra for his throne, I was just about to win when the Greek god Zeus stepped in,” an angry snarl twisted Sobek’s face, “together he and Ra defeated me and banished me from planet Egypt.”

“Sounds like to me you tried to make a grab for power and failed,” Hannah smirked.

“It was never about power!” Sobek snarled, “Ra took my wife as his own, and banished my children to the streets. I have a right to fight for what is mine.”

“What about all the families you destroyed in your quest for power?!” Hannah shouted, pushing herself off the floor, “what about all the families you killed, the children you orphaned. The wives and husbands you took away.”

Sobek stopped less than a foot from her and shrugged, “A necessary evil, your lives are so short that they don’t really matter anyway. Plus, I needed your magic to help me returned to my true form.”

Hannah shakily raised her hand, sparks of green power dancing between her fingers. _‘I’m running on fumes,’_ she thought beads of sweat popping out on her forehead. Keeping her eyes locked on Sobek, the daughter of Titania reached out with her mind, connecting with the fertile earth behind the weathered stone walls of the chamber.

A slow trickle of energy seeped into her body.

The sweat disappeared, her breathing began to even out, and her bleary eyes snapped into focus. Slowly, she lowered her hand, “I can’t fight you anymore I’m out of power, but I just want to know one thing before you drain me of my magic,” Hannah said tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

“What’s that?” Sobek asked leaning forward, his dark eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Hannah smiled inwardly, but made sure to keep her face defeated. _‘That’s it, keep talking.’_

“Well, it’s obvious you’re back in your true form,” Hannah said gesturing to his body, “So why do you need the magic of Hogwarts and her students?”

“As powerful as I am,” Sobek said puffing out his chest, “I am not powerful enough to take back what is mine. I’m going to use the magic of all your little friends to boost my own power, starting with you.”

The god of the Nile reached forward.

In a flash, Hannah slammed a glowing green fist into Sobek’s chin, sending the Egyptian god sailing upwards.

In the blink of an eye she appeared beside Neville, throwing the unconscious demigods arm around her shoulder, she raced to the door, her breath coming out in fast gasps. _‘Damn, I burn through that energy quicker than I thought.’_

“Enough!” Sobek’s voice boomed through the chamber as he materialized directly in front of her, golden blood dripping down his chin, “I’ve had enough of your interference.”

Arms snapping out, the god of the Nile hoisted both teenagers into the air, “it’s time your magic was mine.”

Opening his mouth, Sobek sucked in a deep breath. Green and red auras blossomed around Neville and Hannah, flying into the Egyptian God’s mouth with the inhale.

 _‘It’s over,’_ Hannah thought scrabbling at Sobek’s wrist with wrinkling hands, _‘we fought so hard, but in the end it just wasn’t enough.’_

All of a sudden, Hannah and Neville were yanked from Sobek’s grip, slamming into the ground three feet away.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, I may be new to this whole Guardian thing, but I think it would be pretty bad for two of my charges to die on my first day.”

Straining to open her eyes, Hannah stared up at her savior.

The woman had long brown hair cascading down pale white robes. Her aristocratic features were half hidden in shadow, but the daughter of Titania could make out a splotch of freckles on either side of her nose. Her curves seem to dance as she strode forward, her slender arms swinging at her sides.

Kneeling down, she placed a delicate hand on Neville and Hannah’s chest, splaying her slender fingers outward.

Hannah gasped as energy rushed into her body. She bolted upright, her chest heaving in her limbs tingling with excess power.

The daughter of Titania’s head snapped around as Neville groaned.

The descendent of Aries sat up, running a hand through his straw colored hair, “Am I dead?”

“No, you’re not dead,” the mysterious woman said giggling behind her hand.

Mismatched eyes met deep brown, “Who are you?” Neville asked, letting his gaze sweep up and down her body.

Hannah cleared her throat meaningfully as Neville’s gaze lingered a little too long on the woman’s impressive bust.

The woman’s pale pink lips turned up in a smirk, “I know we just met for the second time a short while ago, but I didn’t think I was that forgettable.”

Neville glanced upward, searching his memory. After a moment his eyes widened, he stared at the woman, his mouth dropping open, “No way, Myrtle Warren?”

Nodding happily, Myrtle stood to her feet and spun around, sending her gown spiraling around her slender legs.

“What the heck happened to you?” Hannah asked in amazement.

“This is what happens when an earthbound god makes you the new guardian of Hogwarts,” Myrtle said looking towards Sobek.

“Well if you are the new guardian of Hogwarts, where have you been the past few minutes while we have been getting our asses handed to us?”

Myrtle shrugged, “Sue me, I haven’t had a body in fifty years, I wanted to go for a walk in the woods and enjoy the feeling of the air on my skin, how the heck was I supposed to know everything would go to hell so quick.”

Sobek slowly shook his head, “impressive, I never expected Harry to make a new guardian of Hogwarts, but it doesn’t matter, that just means I have more power to take.”

In the blink of an eye, Sobek appeared in front of Myrtle, a small dust clouds swirling behind him. His arm flashed out, but Myrtle backed away, delivering a snap kick to the Egyptian god’s chin that sent him flying through the roof of the chamber.

A large torrent of water spewed from the hole. Large cracks spread out from the hole, showering the chamber in more water.

Wrapping an arm around Neville and Hannah, Myrtle encased the three of them in an egg shape sphere of air. She shot upwards, dragging Hermione’s limp body behind her with a force of will as she soared through the hole in the ceiling.

**_ TBG _ **

Sobek exploded out of the lake, water swirling down the hole in the center below him. The god of the Nile stopped in midair, hovering sideways. Slowly he rotated upright, glowering down at the spinning water of the lake.

Cool wind plastered his wet robes to his body, sending shivers throughout his limbs.

_‘I am a god, how could the mortals be giving me so much trouble?’_

Myrtle rose gracefully out of the lake, her arm still wrapped around her demigod passengers. Directing her eyes to the shore, the new guardian of Hogwarts gently laid Hermione’s body at the edge of the lake before turning her gaze back to Sobek.

“You are only delaying the inevitable,” Sobek snarled, his eyes burning with crimson energy, “I will have my vengeance, the gods will pay for what they took from me.”

“None of that has anything to do with humanity,” Myrtle said, letting go of Hannah and Neville and gently guiding them to the shore with her power, “take your fight to the ones who deserve it and leave the people of Hogwarts alone.”

“It’s going to take more than you to stop me little guardian,” Sobek snarled, steam rising off his purple robes.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Myrtle shot forward, her body bathed in a pale white light, “Let’s test that theory shall we?”

Dodging a punch from Myrtle, Sobek thrust his hands into the air, “Creatures of the forest obey me attack Hogwarts.” Red energy exploded from Sobek’s raised hands, washing over the Hogwarts grounds.

“No,” Myrtle screamed releasing a blast of white energy from the palm of her hand.

Looking down, Myrtle watched in horror as hundreds of giant black spiders, the size of minivans, exploded from the forest, their eight eyes glowing red.

Smiling Sobek batted the energy away, “Now what will you do little guardian, you can’t defeat me and protect your precious school.”

“She won’t have to.”

**_ TBG _ **

Minerva McGonagall ignored the wailing siren echoing through the ancient Castle as she sprinted down the hallway, a bronze aura highlighting her skin. Rounding a corner, the Transfiguration professor grew younger with each step, her wrinkle smoothing, leaving behind shining flawless skin. Crow’s feet vanished, and her green eyes shine with a youthful glow that hadn’t been there in years.

Reaching the grand staircase, Minerva took the stairs two at a time, growing taller as she descended, finally topping out at eight feet.

Reaching the bottom, her body began to expand, tiny black hairs sprouted from her smooth skin. Her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head as her body widened, tearing her robes.

Exploding out of the Great Hall, the woman released a tiger like roar as her eyes changed to a feline yellow.

Straightening up, a bronze or a billowing around her body, Minerva scanned the scene, her vertically eyes widening at what she saw.

Scaly winged horses dive bombed the Castle, their ebony colored hooves grazing the roof hard enough to knock away its ancient tiles.

Raising a hand, the claws tipping each finger glinting in the moonlight, Minerva slashed down. Arcs of wind exploded from her fingers tearing into the closest winged horse, its glowing red eyes faded back to its normal black as its pieces fell to the earth in a rain of bloody meat.

Grinding her furry feet into the earth, Minerva took a deep breath and released a sonic roar powerful enough to knock the rest of the demonic -looking horses’ miles back into the forest.

“Who are you?” A familiar voice asked behind her.

Gracefully spinning on her heel, Minerva turned to face Albus Dumbledore, his long white beard swaying in the wind.

“I am who I’ve always been,” Minerva answered in a deep monstrous voice, “Minerva McGonagall, your friend, and Transfiguration professor.”

Dumbledore’s light blue eyes hardened behind his half-moon spectacles, “I knew Minerva McGonagall! He snapped eyes flashing. I taught her. There is no way you can be Minerva McGonagall.”

Minerva’s lips turned up in a snarl, showing pointed teeth, “I have always been Minerva McGonagall, as the goddess Bast I have the ability of rebirth. Every couple of centuries, I rebirth myself to rejuvenate my power and experience life anew, so I don’t forget what I’m protecting,” she turned on her heel, “now if you’ll excuse me I have a school full of students to defend.”

Bending her legs, Bast shot forward with a sonic boom, tearing up blades of grass as she closed the distance between her and an army of spiders.

Lowering her head, the Egyptian goddess of cats stretched her arms out, her claws flashed in the light as she splayed out her fingers. In the blink of an eye, she appeared on the other side of the army of arachnids.

Her multi-legged opponents fell to the ground with earsplitting screeches at her back, breaking into hundreds of tiny chunks. Slowly, Minerva turned around, her furry lips twisting into a fanged smile. _‘It feels so good to do battle again.’_

Albus stared after her, his light blue eyes burning with power as he watched the spiders black blood pool on the ground like a mini ocean. _‘How could I not have known, how could something like this slip through my fingers?’_

Crazed battle cries brought the old demigod out of his thoughts, he turned, his eyes widening as he saw centaurs galloping from the forest, their horses legs closing the distance between the forest and the castle with incredible speed.

Their eyes burned red with a hungry bloodlust as they raise their cross bows, the arrowheads flashing in the light coming from the castle.

Arrows descended towards the castle, their deadly points headed for students peeking out windows.

A blue aura exploded around Dumbledore.  _‘McGonagall being Bast doesn’t matter right now, right now I have a school to defend.’_

A shimmering blue translucent dome appeared around Hogwarts. The arrow slammed into it, disintegrating into powder with a flash of blue light.

“All teachers”, Dumbledore’s voice boomed, magically amplified to echo throughout the castle, “Hogwarts is under attack, rise up and defend the school.”

**_ TBG _ **

Both Sobek and Myrtle turned. A man stood behind them, his long black ponytail swaying in the wind.

Myrtle’s eyes scanned his frame taking in the white robes draped over his broad shoulders and the long spear wrapped in his large tan hand.

“Who are you?” Sobek demanded, staring into the man’s emerald eyes.

“I’m hurt,” the man said spinning his dark spear around his body, its silver blade flashing in the moonlight, “Don’t you remember the man that gave birth to you?”

Sobek’s eyes widened, “impossible!” He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the man, “your dead, I felt your life force fade when I reunited with the rest of my soul.”

The man shrugged, raising his robe just enough for Myrtle to make out the brown Greek style sandals adorning his large tan feet.

“Yeah I tried being dead, but it didn’t agree with me.”

A golden aura of power exploded around his body, “Let’s see how you like it,” thrusting his spear forward, a cannon blast of compressed air slammed into Sobek, sending him spiraling through the air.

Myrtle’s eyes widened as familiar power washed over her, “Harry?”

The man nodded, a smile spreading across his angular features.

“What happened to you?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but a tiger like roar cut him off.

The two looked down to see a giant black cat human hybrid tearing through spiders.

_‘I knew McGonagall was Bast.’_

Angry yells in the thwack of arrow strings being released drew the young god’s attention to centaurs galloping from the forest. Weapons draped across the horse half of their bodies.

Frowning, Harry tore his eyes away from the centaurs glowing red eyes and faced Myrtle, “Find the others, help defend the school, I’ll take care of Sobek.”

With that, Harry shot off in a streak of gold.

Looking down at the arrows flying towards the school, Myrtle stretched forth her hand. The arrows revolved in midair before flying back towards their owners. Cries of pain in the thump of bodies hitting the ground filled the air, causing Myrtle to smile. _‘This is so much more fun than being a ghost and peeking on people in the bathroom.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Sobek spun end over end, his robes entangling his limbs. _‘How is it possible that he gained so much power?’_

He stopped, hovering above London, the lights of the city below blotting out the stars. The sounds of the city filled his ears, and car exhaust along with a variety of other scents filled his nose.

 _‘It’s too bad that I can’t use regular mortals to increase my power,’_ he thought sneering down at the city, _‘what they’ve done to this world is just disgraceful.’_

The god of the Nile looked up as Harry stopped before him, hovering in midair, a golden aura dancing around his body like flames.

“Impressive hit, boy,” Sobek shot forward, “but it will take a lot more than that to beat a god.”

Closing the distance between them, the god of the Nile threw a punch, only to have it batted away by the shaft of Harry’s spear.

Spinning the spear around his body, Harry slashed downward, its silver tip easily slicing through Sobek’s purple robes and into the soft flesh beneath.

Crimson energy flowed into the head of Harry spear as he withdrew it back, causing Sobek to lurch forward with beads of sweat running down his face.

Once again spinning the spear around his body, Harry condensed Sobek’s magic into a ball at the end of the spear and cracked the god in the chin with it, sending him flying through the air.

With a thought, Harry shot into the air, streaking after the Egyptian god.

Sobek slammed into the flat ground at the bottom of a hill, Stonehenge bathed in the light of the moon in the distance. The god’s breath came out in short shallow gasps, sending a flare of pain through his chest. Golden blood soaked his purple robes making them slick.

The cut on his chest glowed with a bright red light, before ceiling shut, leaving behind a pale pink scar.

Snarling, the god of the Nile tore off the top half of his robes, revealing the broad muscular chest that lay beneath. He glared up at the god hovering in silent judgment above him, “So, you have come into your domains,” he began staring into Harry’s glowing emerald eyes, “it’s the only thing that makes sense, your increase in power, and your aged body can only be explained by you getting your domains. So, which ones did you get.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry said in a monotone voice, tightening his grip on his spear, “Because this is the end for you.”

 _‘I can’t sense Hermione’s life force anywhere,’_ the young god thought staring down at Sobek, _‘but I can’t sense her soul either. What happened to you my love?’_

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached out with his necromancy, summoning every soul that Sobek had ever killed.

The spear leapt from Harry’s hand to float beside him, glowing with a pale gray light.

All across the night sky, the people of England were greeted to the site of thousands of white streaks journeying to the young god’s call. They flowed into Harry’s spear, eager for revenge against the one that killed them.

White energy bathed Harry’s spear with the light of a thousand suns, it tore through the night sky turning night into day.

_‘I certainly wouldn’t want to be the one that has to clean up this mess. Wait a minute. I’m the Guardian of Midgard, and the balance keeper of magic. That means it’s my job now, shit.’_

Putting that thought out of his mind, the young god gripped his spear. Instantly the roiling energy calmed, leaving Harry holding a spear of pure white light. Drawing back his arm, Harry released the spear with the speed of a bullet.

Eyes narrowing, skulls made of crimson energy began to snake their way over his body. In a flash, Sobek caught the spear, his long clawed fingers wrapping around the glowing white shaft just above the blade.

White energy exploded into Sobek, peeling away is flesh in a moment, leaving behind dark green scales.

Throwing his arms in front of his face, Harry gritted his teeth against the flash of light that tried to burn away his corneas. When it was over, the young god lowered his arms, blinking the large black spots from his vision.

“That was pretty good,” Sobek called in a deep voice at the end of a long smoking trench, his back pressed up against one of the stone columns of Stonehenge.

He walked forward a bit, and Harry’s eyes widened. Gone was the handsome Egyptian man with tribal tattoos decorating his arms, in his place was a demonic creature out of nightmare.

Dark green scales glistened in the moonlight as Sobek walked back down the trench, the Crimson skulls burning bright against his scaly hide.

Harry frowned, feeling new souls enter the void. Reaching out with his mind, the young god touched one, his eyes widened at the information he received.

The man’s name was Michael McNair, he had been lying in bed after doing some truly horrible things to women he held captive when his Dark Mark burned. Within moments, the dark wizard wasted away to nothing, every bit of magic his family had accumulated over its hundreds of years sucked into the Dark Mark.

Emerald eyes scanned the hundreds of glowing’s skulls decorating Sobek’s broad scaly body. _‘Well shit, this isn’t good.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Gray eyes flickered open to the site of a curved chandelier, their candles setting its golden metal glimmering.

Hermione set up with a groan, her hand flying to the side of her head, the scent of parchment, ink, dust, and old books filling her nose. _‘Oh, my head, what the heck happened to me?’_

Pushing away the pain, the descendent of Athena let her eyes flick around her. She was in a large library. Dark red carpet covered the floor and thick dark almost black bookcases filled the room holding everything from scrolls to ancient Egyptian papyruses.

Rising to her feet, the descendent of Athena look down at herself. A light blue robe adorned her body, decorated with a simple golden rope to give it a waste. _‘Well at least I’m not naked.’_

Tucking a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear, Hermione glided forward, her sandal covered feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet.

Running her fingers along one of the dark wooden tables set throughout the room, Hermione stopped in the center and spun in a slow circle, letting her eyes take in the entire room.

Small roundtables with oil lamp sitting in the center set in the middle of each row of bookcases, paired with a comfortable looking high-back chair.

Every fifth bookcase, there was a break leaving a wide open space in the middle of the floor with a long wooden table in the center, more oil lamps set equally spaced in the center of these tables, and overstuffed leather chairs lined the long strip of dark wood.

_‘I don’t know where I am, or who this place belongs to, but they definitely have good taste.’_

“Why thank you,” a feminine voice behind her said.

Spinning around, Hermione came face-to-face with Athena, the goddess’s gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

Hermione’s eyes widened, “What are you doing here?” She choked, letting her eyes scanned the goddess’s frame.

Athena stood before her, her olive skin glowing in the light of the candles. A white toga adorned her frame, showing off her well-muscled arms and womanly curves. A simple brown belt adorned her waist, but golden wristbands flashed as she strode forward.

She stopped before Hermione, a small smile turning her pale lips upward, “Your mortal life is over.”

Hermione stumbled as if physically struck. She staggered backwards holding her head, images of the tree in the chamber of secrets exploding filling her mind. She grabbed her chest, reliving the sharp pain of a chunk of wood driving its way through her heart.

“Good,” Athena said wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and guiding her back to her chair, “you remember your mortal death. That will make things a lot easier.”

Hermione slumped into the soft leather of her chair, unshed tears gathering in her eyes, “How can you be so calm about this?” She snapped, “I died.”

Athena waived a slender hand dismissively, “Are you a daughter of mine, or of Aphrodite? I said your mortal life is over.”

Sniffing, Hermione wiped her eyes and cocked her head to the side curiously, “What does that even mean?”

Leaning back in her chair Athena interlocked her fingers in her lap, “When you took that potion with Harry’s blood in it, to extend your parents lives as long as you live, the young god’s blood acted as a binding agent, bringing mine and Thoth’s blood to the surface while erasing your parents DNA, in effect making you mine and Thoth’s daughter.”

Hermione nodded, “I already know this, Harry told me shortly after it happened.”

Athena nodded, “Smart boy that Harry,” she shot Hermione a glare, “but don’t interrupt.”

“Sorry,” Hermione muttered, waving her to continue.

“Over the next few months, mine and Thoth’s blood took hold, turning you into a goddess trapped in mortal bonds. When you died those bonds were severed. Allowing you to have access to the domains they developed while you were mortal based on your personality.”

Hermione leaned forward, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “So what happens now?”

Athena smiled, flashing perfect teeth, “Now, I reveal your domains, she shook her head, it really should be up to the fates, they were pissed that they didn’t get to reveal Harry’s domains to him, but I overruled them this once, it’s not every day I have a divine child.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Harry’s already become a god?”

Athena stood to her feet, “You’ll know soon enough. Now rise. Hermione, goddess of knowledge, crafts, love, and order.”

Hermione’s back arched as she floated into the air bathed in a golden light. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her body began to age, her limbs lengthened and her already impressive curves became otherworldly.

Her eyes snapped open, glowing deep silver. Finally, she released a scream, thrashing as what felt like liquid fire travel through her veins.

Beads of sweat popped out all over her body, soaking through her light blue toga and outlining the expanding bust hidden beneath. Veins bulged out on her head as new knowledge filled her mind. She cried out, her scream echoing through the library as she clenched and unclenched her hands in a desperate attempt to relieve her pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, a twenty-five-year-old Hermione floated back down into her chair, her impressive bust heaving, “That was the most painful thing I’ve ever felt, I wonder if that’s what childbirth feels like?”

“I wouldn’t know. I gave birth to all my children through my head.”

 Hermione raised an eyebrow, “And that didn’t hurt?”

Athena shook her head, rising to her feet, “Not as much as you would think. Now, it’s time for you to go, Harry’s in the midst of battling Sobek, and he needs your help.”

Hermione opened her mouth to ask how she was supposed to leave this place, but was cut off when Athena thrust her hand forward, the new goddess felt herself fold into her middle and disappear with a jerk backwards.

**_ TBG _ **

Hermione sat up with a gasp, her hands instantly flying to her chest, but only feeling her large bust beneath her hand. _‘Well that certainly has changed,’_ she thought squeezing her breasts, _‘so it must not have been a dream.’_

Rising to her feet, the new goddess let her eyes scan her surroundings, they widened as she saw centaurs, spiders and even a few unicorns galloping across the ground in a ferocious battle with a giant cat human Hybrid and a voluptuous brown haired woman.

Neville and Hannah stood back to back, their clothes torn and sweat running down their mud strict faces. A centaur closed in on either side of them, their cross bows raised, the tips of the arrows glinting in the light of the castle.

Flicking her fingers outward, air exploded from the new goddess his fingers, separating the centaur from its horse half.

“Enough,” Hermione screamed thrusting her hand forward. A wave of power exploded from her hand, washing over everyone on the school grounds. The red light that signified Sobek’s control of the creatures faded and they all turned to Hermione as her voice resonated throughout the grounds, “As the goddess of order, I command you all to return to your proper places.”

As one the monsters turned. Flowing into a neat line, they marched into the forest.

Hanna stared at Hermione, her light green eyes wide, “Hermione, how is this…”

“I’ll explain later,” Hermione said cutting Hannah off, “right now I need to go help Harry.”

With a small jump, Hermione soared into the air, following the tug of her connection to her love. _‘Hang on Harry, I’m coming.’_

**_ TBG _ **

Wincing, Harry felt his forearm break as Sobek slammed his large scaly fist into it, the force of the blow making him skid backwards, his sandal covered feet digging shallow trenches into the soft earth.

The ridges on Sobek’s brow just above his eyes raised as Harry jumped back, “Is that all you got, boy?” he asked in a demonically deep voice, “what happened to all that power?”

Golden energy flared around Harry’s arm, healing the bone. Specs of darkness swirled into the air, reforming his ebony spear, its silver blade flashing in the moonlight.

“We’re far from done, snake face,” Harry snarled, charging forward, the golden energy outlining his body allowing him to move supernaturally fast.

Sobek’s eyes widened. He backpedaled across the ground, dodging what look like thousands of spear thrust. His slitted pupils enlarged. His hand flashed out, catching the spear just above the tip.

Smiling, Harry yanked on the spear, causing Sobek to stumble forward. Launching his foot forward, the young god slammed his foot into the god of the Nile’s ribs, causing him to release the spear and stumble sideways.

Spinning the spear around his body in a blur of motion, the young god slammed the butt of the spear across Sobek’s face launching him through the air.

Sobek flipped in midair and froze, the glowing crimson skulls decorating his broad scaly frame burning with a hellish red light, the serpent tongues protruding from their mouths dancing back and forth.

Blinking the sweat from his vision, Harry stared at Sobek as the god of the Nile raised his long fingers, the claws tipping each finger flashing in the moonlight. The young god shuddered as the serpent tongues of the skulls danced back and forth along Sobek’s skin.

 _‘That’s so gross,’_ Harry thought spinning his spear around his body, the long-range weapon glowed with blue energy as the young god built up the kinetic force within it.

Thrusting the spear forward, Harry smiled as a rippling wave of clear energy specked with electricity exploded from the silver blade in a concentrated wide beam of energy.

Raising a scaly hand, Sobek conjured a basketball sized fireball that slowly rotated in the center of his palm, its orange light like a small star in the night.

Rearing back, the god of the Nile prepared to throw, but suddenly the fireball exploded, causing Sobek to lurch forward, streamers of orange fire flowed through the air. The god of the Nile lurched backward as the wave of kinetic energy slammed into his body, exploding out of his back in a wave of bloody chunks.

A large piece of spine spun end over end through the air, the blood covering the white bone glistening in the moonlight.

Sobek dropped to the ground. His red eyes glazed over with pain. Streamers of red energy flowed off his body, floating through the air towards an unknown source.

Cocking his head to the side, Harry followed the streamers of red energy, a wide smile splitting his face when he saw the energy flowing into a wooden skull held in Hermione’s dainty hands, the runes etched along its surface shining a bright gold.

“Bout time you showed up,” Harry said as Hermione walked towards him, an extra sway in her hips.

 

“Sorry,” Hermione said stopping before him and tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, “I got caught in traffic.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Really, that’s what you’re going with?”

“I’ll explain later,” Hermione said glancing down at the wooden skull and her slender hands, the runes etched into its surface glowing a bright gold.

“What is that thing?” Harry asked watching crimson energy flow into the skulls eyes and mouth.

 “It’s something I made to drain the magic of Sobek’s followers, when I saw that his body was decorated with the dark marks, I figured I could use the connection the marks had to his soul to drain Sobek’s own powers.”

Nodding, Harry strode over to Sobek, grimacing as his sandal covered feet squelched in the bloody grass around Sobek’s body, “it’s over Sobek,” Harry said as the skull drained the last of Sobek’s magic, returning the god to his human form, “you’ve lost.”

“Then do it,” Sobek rasped, staring up at Harry with glazed brown eyes, “end my pain, I can’t bear to be away from my family any longer.”

“You know,” Harry said staring down at the fallen god, “the sad thing is if you would’ve just come to me, I would’ve helped you return home.” With those final words, Harry drove his spear into Sobek’s head, causing the body to crumble into golden sand.

“So what happens now?” Hermione asked as the sun began to rise, bathing their sweaty tan skin in golden rays of light.

“Nothing,” Harry said wrapping an arm around her waist, “absolutely nothing. We just go on living our lives without having to fear a deity might try and kill us.”

Leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder, Hermione smiled, “I like the sound of that, but what do we do with this?” she raised the skull, “it contains the power of a god we just can’t leave it lying around.”

Taking the skull in his free hand, Harry raised it above his head, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the skull dispersed into a thousand golden specks of sand that flew away on the breeze.

Opening his eyes, the young god smiled and nodded, “There.”

“What did you do?”

“I used Sobek’s power to awaken the divine blood of the god’s descendants all across Europe.”

Hermione snorted, “And you said we were going to be doing absolutely nothing.”

Harry threw back his head in a laugh, “Well at least the next few years will be interesting.”

**_ Epilogue _ **

Sirius Black strode down the onyx streets of Diagon Alley, sunlight streaking across his pale skin. His gray eyes scanned the storefronts made of white stone accented in gold that glimmered in the early morning light.

He paused at the store front of Flourish and Blotts, taking in the large rectangular windows behind which was displayed the latest bestseller.

Suddenly, he stumbled forward. Looking down, the son of Hela smiled as the werewolf child and an ogre child chased each other through the streets, the little ogre wrapping its thick gray fingers around the werewolf’s brown tail, causing it to yelp.

The little werewolf growled, its pointed ears lying back on its head. Big yellow eyes widened, before the ogre took off running in the opposite direction.

Sirius shook his head, his long black hair swaying with the movement. _‘Thing sure have changed in the fifteen years I’ve been gone,’_ he thought glancing at the long wooden poles lining the street.

Moving his gaze upward, the son of Hela cocked his head to the side as he saw copper boxes mounted to each pole, multicolored streams of energy flowing from the boxes to connect each pole. _‘A lot of things.’_

In his sight he could see streams of magic flowing off people and going into runes etched into the edges of the copper boxes.

Shaking his head, his gaze moved to the tallest building in the alley, a twelve story building made of smooth black stone with silver sparkles that danced in the sun. Large black letters named it, Blackstone Inc.

Striding towards the building, Sirius raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of people on what he had recently learned to be laptop computers sitting outside Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor. A long rectangular building covered in tin that shined in the morning light.

White round wooden tables set out front decorated with red and white striped umbrellas.

People sat at these tables, a spoon in one hand, staring at the square screen in front of them while absentmindedly typing with the other.

The son of Hela shook his head, _‘Just how much have you change the world while I’ve been gone Harry?’_

**_ TBG _ **

Harry sat in his office in Blackstone Inc, drumming his fingers on his long dark wooden desk. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and let his eyes scanned the office.

Light blue carpet covered the floor streaked with sunlight from the wall size window at his back. A variety of magical paintings, with their occupants moving across the scene decorated the walls, everything from running horses to scenes of old London smoke pouring from the stacks of long closed businesses.

Curved black C-shaped couches sat beneath the paintings, rectangular glass tables positioned directly in front of them in the center of the room.

Golden gears and other mechanical parts littered the closest glass table, their shiny surfaces flickering in the light. _‘What I wouldn’t give to be working on my newest project. The elves really need me to finish that teleportation disk, so they can get off the island.’_

A year ago Harry had finally finished the cure for the house elves, turning them back into full-fledged Fey. Not wanting to be close to their abusers, the rejuvenated fey had moved to an island Harry purchased via Gringotts. Neville and Hannah use their business, Eden’s garden, to deliver produce.

In exchange for their help, the fey would help the heroic Quartet construct a bridge off world, so that the new demigod’s created by Sobek’s magic could explore their ancestry, without Harry or Hermione having to open the gate.

The only problem at the moment was, the fey were trapped on the island, unless they traveled by boat or plain, Harry was hoping to be able to fix them with his newest invention, a teleportation disk that would allow people to teleport from one place to another, without the jarring of port keys or the exhaustion of apparition.

Shaking his head, Harry forced himself to look down at the paperwork. _‘Who knew renovating the entire wizarding world would require so much paperwork? I mean I already got the power lines running off residual magic produced by everyone in the alley approved by the Ministry, why do I need to have it approved by a second subcommittee, especially since they’ve seen the results for themselves?’_

Scowling, Harry set another signed paper aside. _‘I just know those crotchety old traditionalist are making me sign all these papers as punishment for them losing their servants, but it was worth it to bring Fay back into the world,’_ he smirked, _‘plus now I can sell them some of my golems and make a nice little profit.’_

“Daddy!” A little feminine voice squealed.

Harry’s head snapped up, a large smile splitting his face. “Hey pumpkin,” he said rising from his desk and moving around it just in time to catch his four-year-old daughter in his arms.

Her long curly black hair bouncing as she jumped the last few feet.

Catching her, Harry spun her around, her emerald eyes dancing with delight and, a large smile spreading across her tan chubby face.

“Where’s mommy?” He asked, balancing his little darling on his hip.

“Right here,” a tired feminine voice said.

Turning, Harry and his daughter watched a heavily pregnant Hermione stumble into the room, her black dress stretched taut over her round stomach.

“Lily,” she said in a scolding tone, “what have I told you about running ahead of me?”

She looked down, the copper flecks around her Iris flashing in the light, “Not to, but we were in daddy’s building, so it was safe.”

Sighing, Hermione tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips.

Smiling, the young god leaned in deepening the kiss.

“Ew gross,” Lily cried burying her face and her father shoulder.

Chuckling, the parents pulled back and Harry wrapped his free arm around his wife, pulling her close.

Exhaling, Hermione leaned into his chest, inhaling the scent of his dark purple button-down shirt, “If I ever talk about wanting to be reelected shoot me.”

Laughing, Harry turned his family to face the large window taking up the back wall of his office, “Oh come now, you are the most successful minister of magic in history, plus who else would back some of the crazy inventions I’ve come up with over the years.”

“I just get so tired of hearing everybody whine,” Hermione groaned, “You would think it would be easier, after all the death eaters died with Sobek, but no these crazy wizards still don’t want to change.”

“I know it’s hard,” Harry said placing a kiss on her forehead, “but look at what we’ve already accomplished, there is now Muggle technology in the wizarding world, powered by electricity that we developed.”

“You developed it,” Hermione said cutting him off, “you’re the one that learned how to harness all the excess magic people exude and turn it into electricity. I just helped you pitch the idea.”

“I still couldn’t have done it without you. Now werewolves, ogres, vampires, goblins, and elves are allowed to go to Hogwarts. None of that would’ve been possible without you.”

“You could’ve probably gotten it done,” Hermione said leaning against him and staring out the window, “it may have taken you longer, but you’ve accomplished so much.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to do it without you,” Harry said joining her in staring out the window. Golden sunlight painted the marble buildings below a pale yellow, their silver edges sparkling like diamonds in the light. _‘It may have been a long road, but in the end,’_ he looked down at his daughter, her head resting on his shoulder, her breath coming out in shallow exhales, _‘it was worth it.’_

**_ The End _ **

** Author note – what do you guys think? Showing or telling? **


End file.
